


Día Cero.

by ArtemisMay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Consensual Sex, Gen, Hurt, Naked situations, RHATO 25, Some Humor, careless writing, homophobia mentions, some drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 170
Words: 165,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: - Hola Batsy vamos a divertirnos. - El payaso palmea el hombro de la sombra y esboza una sádica sonrisa.Hay un golpe luego una carcajada macabra, se acerca .- Aclaremos esto. ¿Que duele más? Izquierda o derecha.- El payaso levanta la palanca y golpea su rostro dos veces, antes de arrojarla a la sombra para que pueda divertirse también.- Nunca debí confiar en ti.- Grita la sombra acertando un golpe en su espalda, devolviendo la palanca a su dueño.- ¿A o B? -  Pregunta de nuevo el payaso.





	1. La traición

Sintió un golpe en el casco, una patada para ser exactos, le retumbaron sus cervicales, el golpe fue tan duro que le casco fue destrozado.

_\- Fui un tonto por confiar en ti_

_\- Eres todo un personaje, Nunca te vi golpear al Joker tan fuerte y lo odias -_ Respondió con una sonrisa cínica como era su costumbre, siempre siendo el pequeño punk que nunca se doblega ante nadie.

\- _Callate_ \- Otro golpe vino a su quijada, la cabeza le zumbo, sintió el sabor a hierro en su boca.

Lo tomó del cuello casi asfixiándolo.

\- _Le disparaste al pingüino ante las cámaras - _Otro reclamo más del hombre que alguna vez fue su padre.

Tomo fuerzas y jadeante protesto - _¿Y que? Sabes las mierda que él ha hecho, las personas que ha herido, las vida que ha tomado._ \- las manos apretaban más su cuello, lo escucho crujir pero no podía callarse, no podía dejar el sarcasmo a un lado, era parte de él, siempre había sido una forma de liberar el dolor para que le importara menos lo que estaba viviendo, con Willis era lo mismocuando se interpone entre el y su madre con algún comentario que desataba su ira dirigiendola hacia el y no hacia Catherine - _¿O estas triste por que te perdiste el juego?_ -

Otro cabezazo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, vio las mandíbulas del hombre apretarse, el sadismo con el que estaba siendo tratado no lo hubiera esperado de él, del Joker probablemente. 

Su ojo derecho empezaba a cerrarse por el maltrato, su rostro se sentía arder, el solo estaba tomando golpe a golpe sin reaccionar. 

_-NO MÁS RED HOOD -_

Jason vio la ira del hombre, una ira que nunca había visto ni con sus peores enemigos, _<<Va a matarme>> _pensó, _<<Por segunda vez voy a estar muerto. Bueno fue divertido mientras duró>>_ apretó las mandíbulas, alzó el brazo tratando de protegerse pero algo pasaba en su espalda y cerebro que lo estaba volviendo lento y se preparó y solo espero el siguiente golpe. De repente nada. Fue rescatado y llevado al cuartel flotante, para luego con un beso, su corazón se derritió en ese beso tan anhelado, todo dejo de dolor, su corazón latió a mil por hora, solo fue el preludio para perderlo todo, ella lo arrojó del cuartel para hacerlo aterrizar sin control en un tejado.

-**ARTEMIS**\- El estómago se hundió vio cómo desaparecía en una gran explosión, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, sus ojos se rozaron de lágrimas. Perdió todo en esa noche, <<¿por que estaba pasándole esto? >> se preguntaba. El dolor lo inundaba.

Los vio desaparecer, no fue la golpiza, no fueron ni ofensas, eso fue perder a su familia, la mujer que amaba, el pequeño clon de superman que lo había visto como un hijo o un hermano menor que necesitaba su protección, él quería ir con ellos sin importar el destino aunque ese destino fuera la muerte. 

Sus hombros se encorvan, las lágrimas brotaban sin control, hizo un casi insonoro lamento, otra vez todo lo era arrebatado. Solo había dolor en el.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Estás parado detrás de mí ¿Cierto? - Y se lanzó, ya nada importaba, si vivía o moría, solo quería estar con las personas que amaba y lo amaban con la misma fuerza que el lo hacia. No rechazos, no juicios.

Lanzó la patada al aire, asertiva, tan fuerte que rompió el batarang de su agresor, descargó en ella toda la frustración en el, pero el dolor seguía, vivido, desgarrando que no importo lo que vino a continuación.

Un golpe en las costillas, una se fisuró, dos de ellas se rompieron del lado derecho, una fisuro el hígado, lo hizo inclinarse pero fue tomado del casco y levantado otro golpe fue al costado izquierdo esta vez fue el bazo y un pulmón, sintió como le faltaba el aire, sus piernas estaban cediendo. 

Fue tomado del cuello, como pudo con un hilo de aire alcanzó la mano de su agresor y giro no soportaba el dolor en sus entrañas, no podía respirar, se estaba colapsando. Otro golpe fue insertado en su espalda, algo crujió, sintió una fuerte descarga en su columna gadio sin aire, sintió que su cuerpo fue sacudido y lo último que pudo sentir fue un fuerte golpe que en su mentón. En ese momento algo se rompió, escuchó un fuerte zumbido venido de un entumecimiento total. 

El dolor fue tal que ya no supo nada, se desplomó.


	2. Sangrando.

Batman por fin lo vio quedarse quieto, inmóvil, iba a enseñarle a la Capucha Roja lo que significaba traicionarlo. Ya no era su hijo, solo veía a un frío asesino que destruyó su confianza.

Había sangre por todos lados, en su traje, en la capa ya se encargaría de limpiarlo. Pero primero tendría que limpiar su error, nunca debió hacerlo Robin, nunca debió llevarlo a la familia Jason Todd era su desgracia. El le abrió las puertas, lo alimento, le dio techo, lloró su muerte y cuando regreso era solo una cosa que usaba el cuerpo del que había sido su hijo una vez. Pero eso acababa esta noche, por fin iba a enmendar sus error y encerrarlo para siempre y nunca voltear atrás. 

Batman casi resbala con el charco de sangre que yacía en el suelo, lo miró con desprecio, era solo basura que tenía que limpiar, se inclinó y arranco del pecho magullado de Red Hood la insignia del murciélago, era una deshonra que la Capucha lo portara nunca lo había merecido. Pensó en todas las oportunidades que le dio para redimirse pero siempre sería el asesino que el entreno, su desgracia, su vergüenza debió verlo venir antes que sucediera lo de Felipe.

Con asco lo tomó del casco y lo arrastró, para arrojarlo a Blackgate o tal vez a la zona fantasma. En el cuartel de la Liga tenían un portal que él podía usar, esperaría a tener el cuartel solo para él solo y entonces darle a Capucha el destino que merecía.

Mientras lo arrastraba y pensaba cómo deshacerse de su error una flecha voló electrocutandolo para dejarlo inconsciente. Fue lo último que supo del Jason.


	3. Todo se volvio obscuro

Cuando aterrizó en la azotea Roy fue por un momento determinado que no había llegado a tiempo.

\- _No, por favor, que no sea_ \- Susurro Roy y fue directo al cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Toma el pulso casi inexistente y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo levanta. 

\- _Vamos Jaybird tu puedes, quedate conmigo - _

Necesita con urgencia sacarlo antes de que el murciélago se recupere, sacarlo de Gotham, urge atención médica para su amigo.

\- _Mhhh aaah aagr_ -

Un ruido roto, trata de incorporarlo, Jason apenas y puede moverse, los golpes todavía no se enfrían para evitar que intente incorporarse, él es pesado para Roy, está desorientado, la visión desenfocada, cierra los ojos de nuevo. Sabe que un brazo lo sujeta lo levanta y en eso un chorro abundante de sangre se abre paso por su nariz. 

\- _Vamos amigo tu puedes, necesito bajarte y llevate lejos de aqui._ \- 

Sus piernas ceden de nuevo, no puede incorporarse, su cabeza estalla, algo muy malo está pasando, no puede reaccionar.

\- Esta bien Jay, solo resiste yo me encargo de ti -

Roy tomo un arnés y lo puso en Jason, esperaba no hacer más daño a sus costillas, los hematomas estaban agrandando, escuchaba su respiración jadeante y entrecortada. <<Seguro los pulmones >> tomó una flecha de hélice y sujeto a Jason.

\- _Solo un poco más, abre los ojos por favor_ -

\- _Nhhhh_ -

Lograron aterrizar junto al Jeep de Roy, inclinó del pasajero con cuidado lo colocó a Jason y abrocho el cinturón, cerro la puerta de un golpe y se apresuró a entrar.

Arrancó, el pavimento se levantó, las llantas protestaron necesitaban ayuda médica lo antes posible.

Tomó el teléfono y marco.

\- ¿Roy? -

\- Oli por favor no cuelgues necesito un favor urgente, por favor te debo una grande, lo que pidas - Suplico con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¡Ahora en qué mierdas te has metido? - Respondió Oliver con voz furiosa.

\- Necesito un avión que me lleve dire el destino hasta abordar y necesito asistencia médica URGENTE - 

\- Roy... ¿Estás herido? -

Roy escucho un ruido gutural un gorgoteo proveniente del asiento del pasajero.

\- Mierda. Nooo por favor Jason nooo -

Lanzó el teléfono aun lado, los neumáticos rechinaron, el auto se orillo abruptamente.

\- ¡Roooy, ROOOY HABLAME QUE ESTA PASANDO!- Oliver solo escuchaba gritos del otro lado de la línea, estaba alarmado.


	4. Quedate conmigo

Rápidamente desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad. Observo la sangre saliendo de los labios de Jason, estaba asfixiándose. 

\- Mierda, mierda. JASON VAMOS NO ME HAGAS ESTO AMIGO. - Gritaba desesperado. 

El cuerpo de Jason comenzó a sacudirse.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago? -

Sacó una navaja y un bolígrafo con la boca safo la mina y el tiro, el saco la chaqueta de cuero y el giro de su cuerpo a un costado y su hombro con la navaja colocando el tubo del bolígrafo. 

\- jaaaaaggg - Jason alivio un poco sus pulmones contraídos, escupió generosamente la sangre. Y rápidamente su tormento, todo dolía, su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos que se derramaban sin permiso. _<< No puedo más, por favor que esto termine. __No queda nada >>_ fue uno de los pocos pensamientos coherente que logró ordenar en su cabeza, no eran palabras, sino sensaciones, sentimientos lo que lo inundaban. 

Roy tomó la chaqueta de Jason y el acomodo en la espalda, ajusto el cinturón de nuevo. Tomó el teléfono del otro lado donde Oliver vociferaba frenéticamente. 

\- Aquí ya lo tengo -

\- _¿Qué demonios fue eso Roy? _\- La voz de Oliver sonaba más a preocupación ahora.

\- Es Jason Oli, casi lo mata el murciélago en el tejado, lo habría hecho de no llegar antes

\- Te lo suplico, necesito llevarlo lejos donde pueda sanar sin ser perseguido, te lo ruego cualquier cosa que me pidas si me consigues lo que te he pedido. - Se limpió el hombro mientras conducía rabiosamente. 

\- _Aeropuerto de Gotham en 30 minutos, una condición que arregla tu problema de adicción_ -

\- Lo tienes, te lo juro, me dirijo hacia allá ahora. No tardes te lo pido -

<< _Espero que soporte_ >> consideró para sí mismo mientras tomaba la desviación hacia el aeropuerto. 


	5. Quedate conmigo.2

Estamos a mitad del camino, no sabemos cuánto más aguantaría, flashbacks de una lucha; recordando a una mujer pelirroja hermosa que invadía sus labios el hecho de un deseo reprimido, de tensiones sexuales pasadas. Rompen el beso y entonces es tomado y arrojado al vacio.

cae

cae

Llega a un lugar oscuro, un almacén sucio, está restringido de sus brazos, las manos en su espalda atadas. Se acerca una sombra, un encapuchado con orejas puntiagudas, un golpe, un grito, otro golpe. Duele, no puede respirar siente náuseas, su cabeza retumba. Mira hacia arriba y sale otro hombre detrás tiene una placa en las manos, es horrible, huesudo, ve un hombre pálido de cabello verde acercándose a él mientras una mujer al fondo enciende un cigarrillo. Parece ser un payaso de algún circo. 

_\- Hola Batsy vamos a divertirnos. _\- El payaso palmea el hombro de la sombra y esboza una sádica sonrisa. 

Se acerca el payaso y lo mira fijamente, levanta la palanca y hay golpes magullando su cuerpo adolorido. 

_\- Aclaremos esto. ¿Que duele más? Izquierda o derecha.-_ El payaso levanta la palanca de nuevo y golpea su rostro dos veces, antes de arrojarla a la sombra para que pueda divertirse también. 

_-_ Nunca debí confiar en ti.- Grita la sombra acertando un golpe en su espalda, devolviendo la palanca a su dueño.

_\- ¿A o B? - _ Pregunta de nuevo el payaso. 

Golpe tras golpe arremeten los dos sin piedad sobre su cuerpo, heno carcajadas, gritos, burlas y preguntas. Está su boca sabe a hierro y hiel, sus pulmones se niegan a tomar aire, siente su corazón a un punto de estallar. 

De pronto en esa orgía de sangre y sadismo los dos hombres se fusionan, la sombra ahora tiene rostro, es grande y musculosa, con la piel pálida de grandes ojos azules e inhumanos, el mentón fuerte y los labios carmesí que dibujan una sonrisa burlona. Se acerca a él, alza la palanca y la entierra en su pecho. Y por fin se entrega a la obscuridad.

\- No de nuevo, vamos maldito obstinado lucha conmigo -

Por segunda tercera vez se ve obligado a orillar el auto, brinca al asiento del pasajero. No hay signos vitales de nuevo, saca la jeringa e inyecta directo al corazón rogando por que funciona la adrenalina y el RCP.

Pone las manos en el pecho de Jason.

\- Uno, dos tres ...

Nada

Un golpe mas fuete en el pecho

\- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ...

No hay signos .....


	6. ¡Lucha!

Roy recuerda que Jason suele llevar algo de adrenalina con él por si llega el momento de reanimar a alguien y este es el momento.

Busca en la chaqueta entre los compartimentos secretos ahí está.

La toma y apuñala el corazón.

\- Uuuugggg – sale de los labios de Jason, arque la espalda y se desploma, hay sangre saliendo de su boca. Roy toma el pulso y está ahí, débil.

Roy toma su lugar y rechinan las llantas, pisa el acelerador a fondo, los minutos cuentan, Jason está moribundo.

El vehículo derriba una reja de la entrada del aeropuerto privado, ya lo están esperando como prometió Oliver. Un equipo médico está listo.

Roy sale de la unidad y no espera, toma a Jason en su brazos y la adrenalina es tal que logra levantarlo, camina tambaleándose, las piernas tiemblan los brazos protestan ante el peso.

El equipo médico corre hacia ellos con una camilla ayudan a Harper y lo colocan en ella asegurándolo para el viaje, suben lo más rápido posible y es conectado, los signos son débiles. Deben de llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Cuando llegan a Star City Roy se encuentra asombrado Oliver está esperándolo con una ambulancia. 

Todos corren Jason está debilitándose rápidamente, tuvieron que reanimarlo de nuevo en el viaje su condición es grave.

Oliver pone una mano es su boca cuando ve a Jason, su cara es una masa amorfa por la hinchazón, el ojo completamente purpura, sangrado nasal y por la boca. Hay heridas sangrantes en las costillas. ¡Qué clase de animal hace eso a su hijo! –Mierda – murmura.

Roy lo mira con angustia, los ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos del llanto –Oli necesito ir con él

-Sube yo los sigo – Las puertas de la ambulancia se cierran con el equipo médico y Roy.

Oliver entra a su auto y arranca rechinando llantas, el sonido de la sirena no se hace esperar.

Las horas pasan Jason entra a cirugía y luego a terapia intensiva. Hay un tubo en su garganta y nariz, un collarín en su cuello, una parte de su cráneo rasurado y con una sonda para drenar el líquido sanguinolento de él y evitar la presión craneana ambos ojos cerrados con una gasa, en el estómago vendado y con tubos que salen de el para drenar el sangrado interno.

Solo ha sido una cirugía de emergencia tendrá que someterse a más cirugías si lo logra. Hay peligro de pérdida del ojo, las cervicales están dañadas con peligro de quedar cuadripléjico el resto de su vida si sobrevive. Un grave daño cerebral amenaza con quedar vegetal el resto de su vida conectado a los tubos, la eutanasia en este caso se ha puesto sobre la mesa, hay serias posibilidades que esto suceda, solo hay un problema con esto, un familiar es el único autorizado para dar permiso al procedimiento. Es un pronóstico realmente sombrío.

Roy abraza a Oliver y llora desconsolado, Oliver intenta ser fuerte pero se le rompe el corazón de escuchar el llanto de Roy y ver a alguien tan joven con tan pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir y si lo hace llevara una vida conectada a máquinas para ayudarlo a respirar.


	7. La llamada.

Les han dado una habitación es amplia, realmente es una habitación con dos sofás uno reclinable y un sofá cama, Roy esta desplomado en el sofá cama pero con os ojos rojos y abiertos, no hay nadie quien ocupe la cama del enfermo, no pueden visitar a Jason más que en horas de vista y Roy se niega a salir del hospital.

Oliver ya ha pedido una muda para Roy por lo menos que se duche en el mismo cuarto de hospital.

Una llamada entra al teléfono de Oliver.

BW

Parpadea en el teléfono.

-Atenderé esto fuera. – Oliver sale del cuarto y se dirige a un pasillo que da a una pequeña terraza con mesas. Afortunadamente esta vacia por la hora, son las 3 am

-Espero que sea algo importante para hablar a estas horas Wayne. – dice con voz severa.

-Donde esta Roy – exigue Bruce con voz de Batman desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No tengo idea – trata de controlar su temperamento.

-Tu hijo está en fuga con un peligroso asesino, si no lo sabes. Pero no es de sorprenderme dado lo descuidado que eres, no me extraña que Roy tenga problemas de drogadicción debido a tu negligencia. – eso si fue lo último, como se atreve de hablarle de negligencia, piensa Oliver.

-Escúchame idiota, puedo ser negligente pero no dejo a un hijo en estado de coma – un silencio sepulcral en la otra línea del teléfono.

-Donde esta – hay un leve titubeo.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, lo último que escuche es que Roy intentaba de resucitarlo. Tal vez esté muerto en este momento – Oliver le da una jugada cruel. Está viendo los minutos para que la llamada no sea localizada

-Oliveeer. No me mientas

-Sabes que tengo que irme, tal vez te llame cuando sea el funeral

-Queen, Queen

Oliver cuelga –Imbécil


	8. Guerra de millonarios

Bruce está furioso “Cómo se atreve” arroja el teléfono.

Alfred baja –Amo Bruce el joven Dick está en la línea, está preocupado por si resolvió su situación con el Maestro Jason.

Bruce está dando vueltas como bufando por la cueva, está a punto de volver a mandar pedir que no intervengan en el asunto, pero recuerda que Dick es amigo también de Roy, tal vez pueda localizarlo.

-Comunícame con el Alfred

-En seguida señor – El mayordomo da la vuelta y sube toma por elevador, solo ruega que Jason este bien, está preocupado porque Jason volvió de nuevo a asesinar o casi a hacerlo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que sea castigado de nuevo por su atroz crimen.

Toma el teléfono y envía la comunicación a la cueva. –Listo señor

Bruce toma asiento, aprieta un botón de la computadora para en lazar la llamada

-Dick

_-¡Bruce ¿Cómo está todo?! _

-Me temo que mal

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Si, perfectamente. Tenemos una situación con el arquero Harper

_-¿Harper? _

-Apareció en último momento y se llevó a Red Hood con él, es necesario localizarlo, para llevar a Hood a la justicia.

Se escuchó un suspiro _–Entiendo_

-Puedes hacer eso Dick

_-Intentare localizarlo_

-Mantenme informado.

La comunicación se corta, solo espera que pueda localizar al arquero, mientras el revisara las cámaras de seguridad, tal vez pueda pedir ayuda a Barbara.

**Blüdheven**

-Maldición Jason porque ahora – Dick se levanta, conecta su teléfono a la computadora para poder rastrear la llamada, ve la hora pasan de las 3:30 am, tal vez el arquero no conteste, pero se arriesgar.

**Star City **

Oliver entra en la habitación, se ve un poco alterado, Roy lo mira con sus ojos rojos y cansados.

-Todo bien Oli

Oliver duda en informarle o no de la llamada de Bruce, pero tal vez sea mejor ponerlo sobre aviso.

-Bruce está buscándolos

Era de esperarse, claro no podía perder un segundo en terminar su obra. Los ojos de Roy se abren de par en par y se sienta abruptamente

-Le dijiste algo.

-Que no sé dónde estás, pero tal vez cometí el error de decirle que sabía que casi había matado a Jason por una llamada tuya.

Roy se levanta de un salto –Mierda Oli, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, seguro será el primer lugar a donde vengan y registraran todos los hospitales de Star City en búsqueda de Jason.

Oliver se levanta para y sostiene a Roy de los hombros - Roy no podemos moverlo, su condición es crítica.

Roy lo mira asustado –Que hacemos Oliver, ahora que hacemos. Si ellos lo encuentran, se lo llevan y entonces Batman terminara lo que inició, matara a Jason.

Oliver entrecierra los ojos y sonríe – No si ponemos un señuelo. – Roy ladea la cabeza

-Apaga tu teléfono y dámelo – Roy obedece sin preguntar.

-Ahora vengo – Oliver sonríe, toma su chaqueta y sus llaves, está a punto de salir cuando Roy le da un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias Oliver, no sé qué haría sin ti – Olisquea entre sollozos.

Oliver palmea la espalda de Roy – está bien amigo, resolveremos esto.

Oliver sale dirigiéndose a su auto, arranca “Bien, quieres al Jason, vas a tenerlo” piensa Oliver, “Pero primero tendrás que buscarlo en cada hospital de Gotham” Oliver sonríe ante la idea divertida de tener al Batman corriendo por todos los hospitales de Gotham como un murciélago ciego. Cyborg le debía una grande y se la cobraría hoy.


	9. El diagnóstico.

Son las diez de la mañana, el sueño ha vencido a Roy, toda la adrenalina ha bajado por fin, pero el sueño es alerta, superficial en expectativa.

Despertó a las ocho cuando le fue traída su maleta para la muda de ropa por uno de los choferes de Oliver, agradeció y volvió a acurrucarse para descansar un poco más, tenía que estar fresco para su amigo en caso de necesitarlo.

Por fin alguien del cuerpo de enfermeras entro, la condición de Jason no había mejorado, pero no había empeorado afortunadamente. Así que Roy decidió darse una ducha para quitarse la mugre de la noche anterior.

El baño era pequeño, típico de un hospital, con barandales y una silla de plástico por si el convaleciente tenía que ducharse sentado, Roy la retiro y se desnudó colocando su ropa en ella.

El agua se sentía bien, empezó a enjabonarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía sangre seca de su amigo pegada en la piel, la tallo se enjabono varias veces al igual que hizo con su cabello. Se quedó un rato más dejando que el agua golpeara su piel, cerró los ojos y estiro su cuello dejando que el agua golpeara su rostro. Deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, donde abriera los ojos y estuviera en alguna misión con Jason o simplemente de juerga emborrachándose y metiéndose en problemas como era la costumbre de los dos.

Pero cuando los abrió el lugar no cambio era el mismo horrible baño blanco, pequeño del hospital. Roy saco un fuerte suspiro, cerro las llaves y se dispuso a vestirse para salir del baño.

Cuando salió ya se encontraba Oliver en el lugar, se veía algo cansado también

-Oli te vez hecho mierda

-Igual que tu, solo que menos mojado me imagino – le lanzo un nuevo teléfono

-¿Y esto

-Fácil, contestaras las llamadas de los murciélagos o cualquiera del clan de las ratas voladoras e los mandaremos a volar en círculos. – Oliver tenia una postura soberbio y orgullosa, de solo imaginarse derrotando a los murciélagos en su mismo juego

Roy lo miro y le devolvió una sonrisa de lado – Oliver eres lo máximo,

-alguna noticia.

Roy paso una mano en su cabello mojado – sigue igual, tal vez a medio día pueda verlo.

-bien, Roy, estás de acuerdo si te dejo solo por unas horas – Olvier tenía que descansar y atender pendientes. Esperaba que Roy lo entendiera.

-claro que si Oli, has hecho demasiado por nosotros. No sé cómo agradecértelo

\- no es problema niño.

Oliver sonrió y abrazo a Roy tomo su saco y se despidió con agitando una mano en la puerta.

Roy fue a desayunar algo y encendió el nuevo teléfono, tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de Dick y una de Donna, suspiro cansado. No estaba de ánimos de hablar con nadie. Sin embargo Donna hubiera sido buena compañía si no hubieran estado algo distanciados por la sospecha de su recaída.

Roy se dirigió a la sala de espera, para ver si era posible saber algo de la condición de Jason ya casi era medio día, no quería sentarse estaba estirando las piernas.

-Familiares del señor William Johnson

Roy sintió como el corazón le salto del pecho – Si yo

La enfermera lo al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ciertamente no había mucha similitud.

-Hermano adoptivo – aclaro el arquero ante las sospechas de la enfermera.

-Perdón no quise entrometerme – dio una rápida sonrisa – venga por acá por favor.

La enfermera lo llevo al cuarto al consultorio donde se están reunidos un grupo de renombrados cirujanos contratados por Oliver bajo un contrato jugoso de estricta confidencialidad. Roy entro y el grupo de batas blancas lo miro pidiendo que tomara asiento, mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta por detrás.

-El señor Queen? – Pregunto uno de ellos

-Lo siento dijo Roy, mi padre tuvo que ir a una cita de negocios

-Oh, bien, entonces permítame hacer las persentaciones-

La lista era grande y de nombres remontes y otros apellidos extrajeras impronunciables, el equipo de neurocirujasos contaba con un ortopedista, dos neurocirujanos uno especialista en columna vertebral y otro en daño cerebral, cirujano plástico, gastroenterólogo, un hepatólogo, oftalmólogo, traumatólogos, psiquiatras y anestestisistas. 

Diagnóstico, perdida de la visión del ojo derecho, si lograban salvarlo a tiempo, ya que solo habían logrado mantenerlo estable con las maquinas, tendría que someterse a varias cirugías de espalda y las cervicales para ver si lograban recuperar movilidad pero estaría destinado a una silla de por vida. Sin embargo eso no era lo peor, su hígado presentaba grave daño, era necesario encontrar un donante una costilla lo había perforado y los golpes recibidos habían hecho un daño irreparable, un riñón también era necesario, pero no indispensable, esperaban poder salvar el bazo.

Otro reto era la grave conmoción cerebral, varias fracturas, posiblemente pérdida de memoria, habla y motricidad.

Otros daños menos importantes era el desgarre del hombro y las fracturas del brazo derecho, tobillo y costillas.

Por el momento lo importante era salvarle la vida, sin embargo había otra opción más humana.

-Sabemos que es su hermano, pero dado los resultados, es muy probable que William no despierte y hemos registrado que lo analgésicos por algún raro motivo no funcionan como deberían, se encuentra en mucho dolor. – El doctor Auerbach toma la muñeca de Roy hablando pausadamente.- Creo que debería hablar con su padre para ver la opción de darle descanso con un procedimiento paleativo.

Roy lo mira furioso – Ustedes no conocen a Jason, a William a Willam Jason – corrigio rápidamente – el es un luchador y saldrá de esto a pesar de todos sus pronósticos.

-Señor Queen

-Harper, Harper-Queen – Les corrigue Roy mientras se levanta con los puños cerrados.

-Señor Harper – continúa pausadamente del Dr Auerbach – Nosotros pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo, sin embargo es nuestro deber informarle de todos los procedimientos, avance y opciones para el paciente. –hace una pausa- Entiende eso

-Sí, pero ustedes no saben nada de él

-Bien, discútanlo con sus familiares y en cuanto tomen una decisión háganosla saber, mientras nosotros seguiremos el protocolo para mantenerlo con vida y si hay avance iniciaremos las cirugías.

-Puedo verlo – demanda Roy

-Claro – suspira el medico a cargo, se levanta del asiento mientras la cacofonía de los médicos inicia – enfermera Martínez - una mujer vestida toda de blanco de aspecto latino sale del cubículo contiguo.

-Doctor Auerbach

-Por favor lleve al hombre con su paciente.

-Por aquí señor –indica la enfermera


	10. Donde esta Jason.

Roy sale con un nudo en la garganta, su amigo es casi dado por muerto, quiere matar a Batman con sus propias manos, desearía haber disparado en la cabeza del maldito murciélago en vez de su mano. Los engranes de su mente giran y buscan una solución algo que pueda devolverle la salud a Jason.

En camino piensa tal vez Talia, pero hacer un trato con los Al-Ghul para el sería difícil, que podría ofrecerles. Pero entonces recuerda como Jason odia el pozo de Lázaro y lo que le hizo y por alguna razón lo que le sigue haciendo. Al parecer es la única persona conocida que se ha sumergido en esas aguas que sus efectos permanecen afectándolo, es más tolerante al dolor, más resistente a ciertas drogas, pero mentalmente más inestable

-Hemos llegado

La voz lo sacude de sus pensamientos a punto de que casi brinca de su piel.

-Va a entrar a un área estéril tiene que cambiarse.

La enfermera le ofrece un lugar para el cambio de ropa, una tipo de pijama de cirugía, guantes, cubre bocas y unos cubre zapatos desechables. Le indica dónde tiene que desechar las cosas una vez que salga. Solo puede estar una hora con en la habitación.

Roy se cambia sin demora y toma la manija de la puerta que da a la habitación de Jason.

En ese momento piensa Kory, toda la tecnología alienígena. Saca el celular y envía un mensaje en espera que ella lo reciba, toma unas toallas higienicas y lo limpia para no contaminar el área, luego lo guarda y toma de nuevo la manija y abre la puerta de golpe.

El sonido de los aparatos llenan el ambiente, su estado es todavía peor, su piel enrojecida ha pasado a morado y casi negro, vendas en costillas, brazos y cabeza, los ojos están cubiertos con dos gasas.

Roy se acerca y toma su mano izquierda ve que hay un ligero movimiento de sus dedos

-Jaybird hola amigo, tienes que luchar. Voy a estar aquí voy a luchar contigo todo el camino me escuchas.

Roy siente el teléfono vibrar. “Kory” piensa. Suelta a Jason y contesta el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

-Gracias al cielo, necesito un favor urgentemente

-Roy – escucha detrás una voz varonil, no es Kory es la voz de Dick

Roy traga y respira como búfalo, el ruido de los monitores se escuchan de trasfondo.

-Que quieres Dick

Dick estaba en la cueva, junto con Barbara, Damian, Alfred, Tim y Bruce tratando de rastrear la llamada. Bruce insistió que fuera en la mañana directo a Gotham para poder dar fin de una vez a Red Hood, a pesar de que anunciaron que la condición del pingüino era estable y no había muerto, solo un noticiero hablo de la llamada bala fantasma que nunca se encontró ni por los médicos, ni por la policía.

-ah mh ¿Cómo estas Roy?

-De lujo a que debo tu llamada, tengo algo con que lidiar importante asi que

-Espera Roy, esta Jason contigo

Roy saca una risa amarga – ¿Que parte de él? Por qué algunos pedazos se quedaron tú sabes en un tejado en Gotham.

Dick se estremece, logra escuchar y distinguir el ruido del fondo, reconoce el motor cardiaco y el sonido constante del respirador, eso no es bueno, de otra forma pensaría que Roy estaría siendo dramático. Pero no puede creer que el daño sea tan grave.

-Roy ¿Cómo está? – Bruce le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a Dick, sin embargo una tenía que ser sutil y otra de verdad quería saber cómo estaba Jason a lo que Dick le respondio entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muriendo –susurro Roy – el maldito murciélago lo mato Dick, aun que sobreviva.

Roy guardo silencio no podía decir las palabras, no delante de su amigo, no asi mismo.

-Roy sigues ahí,

-Sabes él no se merecía esto, no después de lidiar con tanto. Que le da el derecho a tu idiota padre de golpearlo hasta la pulpa hasta su último aliento.

-Roy el mato.

-Mierda, ¿estan seguros, saben por que y como? Sabes que Dick vete a la mierda, vete a la puta mierda todos ustedes.

Bruce le hizo una señal para que continuara, ya casi lo tenia.

-Roy espera por favor, donde están, quiero verlo

-Ah no, no vendrá tu padre a terminar su obra, déjenlo pasar sus últimas horas en paz.

Dick trago, Tim se estremeció y sin empezó a obstruir la ubicación de la señal sin que se dieran cuenta. Alfred estaba muriendo por dentro. Barbara sentía lastima por Jason pero no podía perdonar el hecho de que volviera a las andadas y tal vez fuera un peligro para el clan de nuevo, ella seguía trabajando en el teclado sin distraerse.

Bruce miro el monitor algo estaba fallando, perdían la ubicación, gruño suavemente no podía echar a perder la misión

Un sonido fuerte distrajo a todos, Roy solto el teléfono

-Señor salga de inmediato se escuchó por el auricular.

Es sonido del monitor cardiaco cuando el corazón deja de funcionar beeeeeeeeeeeeep zumbaba en la cueva.

-Carga a 200

-Despejen.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Dick dejo caer el teléfono, Tim tapo su boca y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes;

-Nada, Doctora tenemos hemorragia interna de nuevo.

Más cacofonía y ruido de pasos, en ese momento todos se quedaron estáticos, hubo un beep en la localización de la llamada. Sin embargo nadie se movió.

-Cargen a 300

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

-Lo estamos perdiendo. – se logró distinguir otra voz.

-360 último intento

Barbara dio un pequeño gemido. Estaba enojada con Jason por volver a su rebeldía y no podía sentir algo de enojo por que una vez la había rechazado sin decoro aun que negaba el orgullo herido. Sin embargo lo quería, amaba la forma en que siempre le decía que ella era la mejor de todos, siempre un feminista en un grupo de playboys suaves destellos machistas, a pesar de los rechazos siempre ayudaba a su forma, era tan contradictorio como el mismo, una boca llena de juramentos y maldiciones capaz de recitar poemas, fragmentos de libros que devoraba, frases ingeniosas y sarcasmos; inmaduro en algunas cosas y en otras crudamente maduro tal vez por una niñez robada; tendía a aislarse del clan pero a preocuparse en extremo arriesgándose demasiado por el resto.

Damian no sabía que pensar, por un lado Todd no era su favorito, no sabía por qué su padre lo había admitido de vuelta pero de vez en cuando habían trabajado juntos y las cosas habían salido bien; no significaba que lo quisiera muerto, castigado tal vez, hasta fuera de la familia, pero muerto eso era algo que extrañamente le dolía.

Dick pensó no otra vez, lo estamos perdiendo otra vez y miro a Bruce, se sentía entre la espada y la pared

Algo crujió y no hubo más ruido.

Tim miro la ubicación y salió a todo lo que sus piernas dieron.

Bruce estaba pálido, no podía creerlo, acaba de romper su regla, era verdad lo que dijo Roy, rompió su regla, con uno de los suyos y ni siquiera estaba muerto el pingüino, había matado a uno de los suyos por un criminal.

Escucho los pasos de Tim

-¿A dónde crees que vas Tim?

Tim se frenó de golpe y miró a Bruce -Con Jason a ver al hombre que asesinaste.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo

-Alfred – grito Damian, Alfred yacía tendido en el suelo inocente. Toda la familia se movió tenían que llevar a Alfred al Hospital.


	11. La muerte de Jason Todd Johnson

Roy está sentado con los ojos rojos, la cabeza metida entre las manos, sus piernas nerviosas se mueven de arriba para abajo

-Señor Harper

Sale la doctora a cargo de terapia intensiva.

-Como esta?

-Estable por el momento, pero me temo que su condición se ha agravado. Tal vez no pase la noche. Será mejor que hagan los preparativos.

Las piernas de Roy casi ceden pero logra sostenerse de una silla

-Si desean lo estabilizaremos para que pueda pasar la noche en su habitación con sus familiares y bueno, tal vez no haya mucho que hacer al respecto.

Roy asiente,

-ah disculpe creo que perdió esto en la comisión –ella le entrega el teléfono.

Roy lo mira la pantalla está quebrada pero al parecer mal pero todavía funciona.

Llama a Oliver y le da las últimas noticias.

-Roy lo lamento mucho. De verdad.

-Gracias Oli, yo solo – se rompe por completo en la soledad del pasillo.

No hay palabras para describir la pérdida de un ser amado, la soledad y el vacío que deja su mejor amigo, la vida de Jason siempre fue una tragedia tras otra y termina como una


	12. En las sombras.

Alfred fue llevado al hospital propiedad de la familia Wayne, un infarto informaron los doctores. La familia permaneció a su lado toda la noche y al día siguiente que se les permitió ver al paciente. El primero en entrar fue Bruce.

-Alfred, como te encuentras viejo amigo.

-Amo Bruce, lamento haberlos preocupado.

-Tonterías Alfred –Bruce sonrió al viejo mayordomo, ambos hombres se veían cansados.

Alfred bajo la mirada hacia los pies de la cama y con voz suave pregunto –Has sabido algo del Joven Jason

Bruce se sacudió, lo había olvidado o más bien no quería pensar en eso. El no buscarlo, era no saber, el no saber era la incógnita de un tal vez, tal vez está vivo. Tal vez por un milagro siguiera vivo, el no pudo golpearlo tan duro.

Pero estaba ese maldito audio de la llamada, la prueba que nadie podía refutar, los sonidos de la muerte tocando la puerta de nuevo para arrastrar a Jason y completar el trabajo que en Etiopia inicio, tal vez está muerto. Podrían vivir con la incógnita, tal vez, pero ¿podría vivir Bruce con la duda?

-No Alfred, no sabemos todavía nada

Alfred guardo silencio, había dolor en el hombre, era, pero todavía la primera vez que Jason murió, la duda era la que mataba.

Bruce lo supo, también la sentía, dentro de él tenía miedo, si miedo de encontrar una terrible verdad, pero la duda lo carcomía por dentro. - Alfred lo traeré a casa. – Casa, palabra ambigua desde el regreso del muchacho, Gotham era su casa, pero la mansión estaba en duda.

La familia paso uno a uno, para ver Alfred, Tim después desapareció misteriosamente, después de eso no lo vio en unos meses.

A la siguiente noche Batman y Robin fueron al Gotham General Hospital donde supuestamente estaban, pero no encontraron rastro de ellos, buscaron en todos los hospitales de Gotham.

-Parece que se los trago la tierra. – murmuro Robin

-Batgirl, puedes analizar de nuevo los datos de la señal de Roy – pidió Batman por su comunicador

-Bruce ya lo he hecho miles de veces y salta de hospital en hospital en de Gotham hasta el último donde estuviste – contesta Batgirl

No había rastros, encontraron dos apuñalados, otro asaltados, pero ninguno que tuviera similitudes con las heridas de Jason.

Otra mas tarde semana después recorrieron los cementerios y morgues sin embargo detuvieron el plan debido a que Red Robin informó que había un plan para desestabilizar a toda Gotham e incluía a un secreto villano Gotham Girl, Bane y otros más.

-Batman, todo esto es un plan para hacerte a un lado. Se que estas lastimado – dijo Red Robin

Batman volvió a remeter en ira esta vez contra Red Robin pero logro contenerse a tiempo. Batgirl, Spoiler, Orphan y Signal que se encontraban en el lugar se quedaron congelados ante la reacción de su mentor.

En ese momento Batman colgó la capucha y decidió salir de Gotham para siempre. 


	13. Tumba vacía.

Gotham era un desastre villano gobernaban la cuidad ahora sin el murciélago para que los detuviera, Bludhaven no la estaba pasando tampoco tan bien.

En medio de todo este caos se vino una crisis con Wally West y los corredores que intentaban controlarlo.

Todo era un desastre por todos lados y los rumores llegaron a oídos de una felina que dejo en el altar a un murciélago. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde el retiro de Batman. 

Selina fue quien lo encontró en una isla privada y logro convencerlo de ponerse la capa de nuevo.

Le tomo seis meses coordinarse entre Gotham y lograr que Wally se internara al Santuary, cuando pasaron tres meses Batman pensó estar en camino de la sanación y recuperar a la familia, pero una desgracia golpeo de nuevo, Wally perdió el control y asesino personas en el Santuario. 

Cuando recibe el nombre Batman de las victimas ve el nombre de Roy Harper casi cae de espaldas. 

En el funeral de Roy Bruce suplico a Oliver que le devolviera el cuerpo de su hijo para poder llorarlo o si estaba vivo que solo se lo hiciera saber. Oliver se le va a golpes a Bruce y es detenido por Clark

-Asesino – le grita Oliver – No se donde esta el cuerpo de Jason, ese es un secreto que Roy se llevó a la tumba.

Bruce cae de rodillas y cubre su rostro ahogado en llanto, Dick va junto a su mentor y se abrazan inconsolables, ahora ya lo saben, hay una muerte en la familia. Los Wayne lloran una tumba vacía mientras que los Queen lloran la Reciente muerte de Roy en el santuario.


	14. Un nuevo Jugador

Durante cuatro meses Bruce cae en depresión deja el manto de nuevo en manos de Dick, había sangre en sus manos y no cualquier sangre, era la de su hijo, el hijo que una vez tuvo en sus brazos sin vida, suplicando porque esa tragedia no hubiera tocado su puerta, porque el chico estuviera vivo. El destino le concedió una segunda oportunidad de una forma retorcida, vestido de venganza, su segundo Robin casi mata a dos de los suyos, envenenado por el pozo, manipulado por los Al-Ghul.

Y luego vino la redención, trabajo con ellos de forma distante, dio pasos para el perdón, siempre rudo por los bordes, salvaje como siempre lo fue, pero amable y cariñoso cuando llegabas al centro.

Salina ahora ni si quiera era suficiente para animarlo, había perdido todo espíritu de lucha.

Cuando dio la noticia del fallecimiento de Jason, ese día no perdió un hijo, perdió dos, Tim se separó de los murciélagos enfocándose en el trabajo con los Young Justice, casi pierde a Dick cuando llego la corte de los búhos a buscarlo a Bludhaven, casi pierde a Alfred ya no fue el mismo desde entonces.

Pero Gotham es una amante perversa, siempre exige más y pone a prueba. Una ruptura en Arkham casi cuesta la vida de Robin sacudiendo desde dentro al murciélago y decidiendo que eso fue suficiente.

Pasaron muchas tragedias que empezaron a unir de nuevo a la familia, se perdonaron algunas cosas otras dejaron de mencionarse y otras solo dolían.

Así trascurrió un año y medio hasta que una emergencia convoco a la mayoría de los héroes un ataque masivo de villanos, de nuevo. Esta vez fue bajo el mando de Lex Luthor, entre ellos estaban Deathstroke, Komodo, Joker entre otros.

New York era esta vez la reunión, la familia completa de murciélagos ya estaba en el lugar, como siempre puntual, Superman al frente repeliendo el ataque, los Teen Titans lideriados por Robin contenían a los villanos menos peligrosos y dirigían a las personas a lugares seguros, Young Justice con Red Robin a la cabeza.

Batman y Nightwing estaba bailando con el Joker mientras este lanzaba bombas una logro dar a un pilar que derribo a Nightwing. El payaso reía incontenible con otra bomba para Batman, mientras Deathstroke lo tenía en la mira a Nightwing.

Batman tenía que llegar a Nightwing sin ser derribado por el Joker y evitar que Deathstroke le disparara mientras Nightwing estaba atrapado de bajo del pilar con las piernas y un brazo aprisionado sin poder liberarse.

Ssssshp sonó aun lado de su oreja acertando en la bomba del Joker provocando que fuera arrojada a unas cajas bajo donde estaba Deathstroke explotando causando confusión en el mercenario por el humo impidiéndole ver.

-Muévete orejudo – una voz grave gruesa modificada con un modulador escucho cuando un hombre ya estaba rodando sobre su espalda para acertar una segunda flecha sobre Deathstroke hecha en el mismo giro.

Era alto, musculoso y ágil, detrás de la venia Green Arrow con Black Canary. En dos zancadas llego donde Nightwing y coloco su arco en su espalda, inclinándose para ayudar a liberarlo del pilar.

-Oye Drácula no estaría mal algo de ayuda por aca – gruño mientras levantaba el pilar

Batman se movió para ayudar a sacar a Nightwing, lo tomo de las axilas y lo arrastro liberándolo por completo.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Batman mientras revisaba heridas. Se escucho un Crash el hombre soltó el pilar y el desconocido solo giro y se unió a los arqueros sin decir más.

-¡Ay! ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Nightwing mientras se quejaba del tobillo maltratado

-Nunca lo había visto -gruño Batman mientras lo levantaba, el brazo estaba lastimado, afortunadamente sin fracturas y la pierna tendría que revisarla mas a conciencia, tenían que dirigirse a un lugar seguro.


	15. Chapter 15

Batman llevo a Nigtwing a la nave cortesía de Starfire, lo deposito a regañadientes por parte de Nightwing en un catre médico y salió de la nave para incorporarse a la batalla.

Un grito de “Gujuuuu” atrajo su atención. La nueva adquisición de Green Arrow, dio un salto acrobático tipo parkour entre un muro y encima de Deathstroke, se agacho esquivando la espada giro sobre su eje extendió una pierna ocasionando que Deathstroke cayera al piso, dio un mortal hacia atrás y le hizo una seña obscena con un dedo en ambas manos. Era imprudente, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener mucha destreza no solo con el arco como su mentor, usaba también espada y era extremadamente bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo al grado que derribo al maldito Deathstroke después de la seña obscena haciéndolo enfurecer tirando una flecha con gas y acertando barios buenos puñetazos, eso no era común en los Arrows, por lo general era un punto débil en ellos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso era más de los murciélagos.

Batman se lanzó de nuevo a la lucha, Superman había podido dar un golpe de gracia al traje de Lex y estaba replegando sus fuerzas, la batalla al parecer se había ganado, por un momento logro tener en la mira la nueva adquisición de Green Arrow y se encamino hacia el hombre, era alto, tal vez tan alto como él mismo y musculoso, pero más angosto de la cintura. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha que cubría sus cabello y media mascara que solo dejaba ver un solo ojo Batman aplico la cámara y dio un zoom daba zancadas para acercarse pero Arrow se interpuso en su camino.

-Hey Batman – dijo el arquero mientras lo tomaba de los hombros dirigiéndolo hacia el otro lado opuesto de su pupilo, mientras Black Canary se acercaba la nuevo chico.

-Me parece – continuaba – que si vamos a trabajar juntos en la misión, por el momento dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias. Solo no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meto en los tuyos. – Arrow se puso enfrente de Batman –¿Estamos claros? 

En el parloteo Batman perdió de vista al nuevo integrante. –Bien – fue más un gruñido que una vocalización. Ya tendría tiempo para las presentaciones, el detective que vivía en él no le gustaban las sorpresas y saber de antemano las cartas con las que jugaba. No le gustaba estar a obscuras en cuanto a compañeros, más cuando ellos parían conocerlo al grado de ponerle sobre nombres como “orejudo”, ser imprudentes y temerarios, así una vez perdió a uno de los suyos; para él eso representaba peligro. 


	16. Chapter 16

Decidieron ir a Wachtower a reorganizarse habían ganado la batalla pero no la guerra.

Habían llegado casi todos, solo faltaba el arquero y su grupo. Nightwing se sentía intrigado por el hombre que lo había ayudado a liberarse del pilar de piedra.

-Descubriste algo del nuevo integrante – Nigthwing le pregunto a Batman

-Nada solo que esta con Green Arrow – respondió el murciélago mientras escaneaba la habitación en busca de los arqueros

-Ah el nuevo chico – dijo flash – es algo rudo e impredecible pero con rápidos resultados, me agrada. – decía mientras se alejaba, nunca sabia estar quieto en ningún sitio.

Los motores del jet del arquero anunciaron su presencia, uno a uno tomaron asiento en la sala, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, los Teen Titans, Youg Justice, Nightwing, Green Lantern, Starfire y Batman en unos segundos las puertas se abrieron entrando por ellas Green Arrow y Black Canary tomando lugar, todos miraron las puertas en espera del nuevo integrante pero nunca llegó.


	17. Broken Arrow

Arrow se dio cuenta del silencio y las miradas curiosas –Bien empezamos.

Entonces Green Lantern fue el primero en iniciar – ¿No se te perdió algo en el camino Arrow?

Arrow entrecerró los ojos, al parecer no iba a poder evitar el tema – No me parece

\- Vamos Arrow porque escondes al chico – dijo Flash

-El chico tiene otras ocupaciones, solo lo pedí prestado – Arrow alzo las manos

-Uuuuh qué misterioso – río Lantern vamos de Green a Green porque tanto secreto.

-Creo que si va a estar activamente trabajando con nosotros, deberíamos saber algo de integrante – por fin señaló Batman

Arrow rechino los dientes, Canary puso discretamente su mano en su brazo – Él no está trabajando activamente y no hay un nosotros – haciendo un círculo completo en la mesa – es solo nosotros – señalando a Canary y él.

Hubo tensión en el ambiente a tal grado que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Mmj – interrumpió Superman – entonces por qué lo trajiste

Arrow suspiro y se armó de paciencia – Debí saber que esto sería un error, pero estábamos en una situación de regreso a Star City, no había tiempo de desviarnos, Broken Arrow pidió dirigirnos a Nueva York debido a la situación.

-Oh Broken Arrow – dijo en voz baja Nightwing

-Arrow – dijo Wonder Woman – me parece independientemente de lo que diga el equipo aquí, que si es un miembro de tu equipo y por lo que pude ver alguien con muchas capacidades, buen luchador comparado con cualquiera de los murciélagos aquí presentes – eso hizo estremecer a Arrow

-Excelente tirador como su mentor – ella continuó – por un momento lo pensé imprudente, pero lo que era imprudencia y arrogancia se volvió en una táctica inteligente para sacar a algunos contrincantes de sus cabales y abatirlos. – Hizo una pausa – creo que podríamos sin dudar anexarlo en el grupo, necesitamos toda la ayuda.

Todos asintieron, menos Batman, él necesitaba la información completa, de cada intégrate, siempre había sido así.

-NO – dijo enérgicamente Arrow - es la única y última vez, dejan al muchacho fuera de esto – Arrow golpeó la mesa – Canary volvió a sujetar su brazo – Lo siento querida, solo no lo quiero cerca de los murciélagos.

-Él es solo mi asunto y nadie se acerca a él sin me autorización, nadie se mete a Star City, mi ciudad, mis reglas, mi muchacho – le dirigió una fría mirada a Batman como advertencia de que no lo quería a él ni a su clan revoloteando cerca de su cuidad o su nuevo protegido.

-Está bien, nadie te esta obligando, agradecemos a Broken Arrow su intervención y a ti por traerlo. Bien iniciemos. - con esto Superman dio inicio a la reunión.

Esto incrementó el interés de todos hacia el nuevo protegido secreto de Green Arrow, tanto misterio alrededor y el Arrow era como perro guardián enseñando los dientes a quien se atreviera a acercarse a su pupilo. No iba a ser tarea fácil adivinar quién era.


	18. Viejos Amigos

Una vez que acabo la sesión las capas tomaban un descanso, Starfire se acercó a Arrow-

¿Cómo estas estas Olie? - lo abrazo

-Bien Querida, gracias -

-Lamento no haber estado cuando lo de Roy - Starfire tomaba las manos del arquero, se sintió triste

Oliver le dio una triste sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla - No te preocupes, estuviste para él cuando más importo, muchas veces lo apoyaste, estuviste para ellos dos cuando necesitaron, importa lo que haces por una persona cuando está viva, lo demás. -hace Arrow un ademan vago

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla - Dime cuando puedes conocer a tu nuevo protegido - lo tomo del brazo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Arrow soltó una carcajada - Solo si sabes guardar secretos

-Depende del secreto - Ambos rieron en contubernio - Y en serio como te va con él nuevo

Arrow la miro son una sombra de tristeza - Ya sabes, días buenos, días malos. Hoy fue un día bueno.

Los ojos de la alienígena se rosaron de lágrimas - Me alegro

Black Canary apareció con las manos en la cintura y esbozando una dulce sonrisa - ¿Estas coqueteando con mi chico?

-No. - Dijo Starfire mientras se aproximaban a Canarias - Él está coqueteando conmigo.

-Mentira - dijo Arrow levantando los brazos y alzando las cejas - La verdad es que está buscando información sobre un nuevo arquero, joven, alto y guapo que se rumora que patio trasero en la ciudad de Nueva York

Starfire soltó a Arrow para que Dinah tomara una flecha por el cuello mientras miraba un Starfire por el hombro de Oliver. –Ah - dijo Canary - entonces creo que tendremos que arreglar un encuentro.

-Eso sería genial, que llevo vino o cerveza - dijo Starfire

Desde lejos Nightwing miraba la interacción, era la primera vez que veía a Starfire con gran familiaridad con Oliver, pero siendo amiga de Roy tal vez no era de sorprenderse, pudieron unir lazos en la muerte de Arsenal.


	19. Interrupción

No alcanza a escuchar el cuchicheo entre los tres, así que se aproxima con cautela. Pero notan su presencia.

\- Oliver - Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué se te ofrece Nightwing? - Sonó Más duro desde el lugar de Hubiera Deseado.

-Amm, quisiera darle las gracias personalmente a Broken Arrow por su ayuda - de inmediato el cuerpo de Oliver se tensó pero trato de disimular.

\- No te preocupes, Yo le trasmitire tu recado - trato de que su mensaje fuera calmado

-Sin embargo, me gustaría ver la posibilidad de hacerlo en persona - insistió Dick

-No. Nightwing borra de tu cerebro de pájaro esa posibilidad. - Arrow fue tajante

-¿Cuál es tu problema? - dijo Nightwing

-Mi problema. - Dijo Arrow en voz alta atrayendo las miradas de las otras capas - Mi problema con ustedes los murciélagos es que todos lo que tocan lo matan. ESE ES MI PROBLEMA - dio la vuelta y salió seguido de Canary

Nightwing apretó los puños y enseño los dientes, Starfire lo detuvo del pecho - Por favor Dick, no empeores todo

-Kory pero que le hemos hecho, nosotros no matamos a Roy - Kory lo miro solo que los ojos que siempre lo habían visto con añoranza, amor y deseo esta vez eran fríos, apagados.

-No Dick, no mataron a Roy, pero mataron a Jason - Dick se puso pálido - unos a golpes, otros solo con la indiferencia, al final nadie le importó. Y Oliver tuvo que recoger los pedazos que quedaron.

Ella solo voló lejos de Nightwing

-Kory - dijo Dick en voz baja, la sombra del asesinato de Jason seguía persiguiendo a la familia, por primera vez se dio cuenta que no tan solo su mentor estaba manchado con su sangre, si no todos ellos.

Robin llego y miro a Nightwing - ¿Estas bien? ¿Que fue todo eso?

Dick miraba el pasillo con la vista perdida y los hombros caídos - Matamos a Jason, todos matamos a Jason

Damián cruzo los brazos optando una pose engreída –Tt está loca

-No Dami, tiene razón - Dick tuvo aire y salió del lugar con el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Damián no podía creer lo que su hermano acababa de decir, estaba furioso, recientemente la familia había superado la muerte de Todd pero parecía eso una espiral que no terminaba. Odiaba a Todd por morir, odiaba que la familia no volviera a ser la misma, estaban fracturados, apenas unidos, Drake apenas estaba en la familia desde entonces, Alfred había oscurecido a la raíz de la muerte de Todd y su padre era inseguro en sus batallas . Odiaba a Todd deseaba que nunca hubiera existido, solo había traído tragedia a la familia.


	20. Ménage à trois

Al día siguiente Batman mientras el equipo de murciélagos se alistaba para salir tomo una USB y la inserto en la computadora de la cueva. Eran imágenes de la pelea unas que había grabado el otras que había robado discretamente de Wachtower.

Hizo zoom sobre el hombre que trajo Arrow, eran pocas las imágenes. Vestimenta toda negra de la cabeza a los pies, botas tipo militar, una capucha, alto pero debido a las tomas no se sabia su altura correcta, anchos hombros, cintura estrecha, los pantalones negros tipo militar sin ser entallados con bolsas en rodillas, costados y nalgas. Una camisa posiblemente de Kevla negra que llegaba hasta el antebrazo, guantes con protección en los nudillos que solo descubrían el índice y el meñique

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás -¿Que miras tan interesado? – era una de las raras veces que Tim le dirigía la palabra sin ser monosilábico.

-Al nuevo integrante –

Red Robin bufo -No creo que vuelvas a mirarlo si no entrar a Star City

Batman gruño -No me gustan los cabos sueltos

Tim pensó “la curiosidad mato al gato” sin embargo el también estaba curioso.

-¿Qué vemos?- no tardo Dick en unirse junto con Cass y Step

-¡Oh! El misterioso hombre del que no dejan de hablar de la liga – Batgirl puso las manos en la cintura

-Tt – fue lo único que dijo Damian fingiendo desinteres pero seguía mirando las imágenes.

-¿Cuál es tu interés Bruce? A caso es solo por que te reto Oliver enfrente de todos – Tim fue algo cruel al respecto. Bastaba con que le dijeras al murciélago no puedes para que lo hiciera, sin embargo, eso era un terreno fangoso.

-No me gustan los cabos sueltos – murmuro Batman buscando un buen ángulo del hombre, las imágenes denotaban alguien con diferente entrenamiento a los arqueros o una especie de entrenamiento combinado.

Tim entrecerró los ojos, algo llamo su atención -mmmh

-Descubriste algo – Step lo miro con emoción, sabia que Tim era excelente detective y muy observador.

-No realmente, solo algo que me pareció familiar. – un movimiento cuando Broken Arrow hizo el giro en el aire antes del barrido a Deathstroke, era algo prácticamente una firma de los murciélagos entrenados por Bruce.

-También lo note -dijo Batman buscando más imágenes de la lucha en las cuatro cámaras. – Tiene técnicas similares también a la Liga de las sombras y otras que desconozco, lo han mantenido oculto siendo entrenado.

-Su té, señor – llego Alfred moviendo al grupo encima de Batman que estaban atentos en las cámaras. – Creo que tenemos una gran audiencia el día de hoy

Dick sonrió al mayordomo y tomo su hombro – Es de un tipo que apareció de la nada y empezó a patear traseros como loco, según lo que escuche daba juramentos y maldiciones entre frases inteligentes y agudas a los oponentes haciéndolos enfurecer.

Batman gruño – Es impulsivo y peligroso

-¿Y a ti que más te da? – pregunto Tim -No es uno de nosotros. Es un arquero

-No se te ha ocurrido Red Robin que puede ser un cabo suelto, un espía – bramo Batman

-Jesús – murmuro Tim

-hay dijo Cass – Una mala toma de frente, pero por fin de frente.

Un casco negro casi completo, algo raro en un arquero ya que dejaban sus ojos descubiertos, eran parte de sus armas para poder apuntar, era el motivo por el cual un buen arquero nunca usaba lentillas. Había un accesorio en su ojo derecho como un como un monóculo de tecnología especial, una mascara de tela cubría hasta el puente de su nariz y después seguía la continuación del casco protector, solo el ojo izquierdo era visible, un ojo debajo de un dominio negro.

Intento acercar la imagen en un momento Batman sintió a mas de uno encima de su hombro – mmh- gruño ante la intromisión

Todos le dieron espacio hasta Damian.

La imagen era mala, pixelada, algo similar a unas espesas pestañas negras se asomaban debajo del dominio, uno ojo grande y rasgado con brillo asesino que no se sabia si era azul o verde, no había ceja o cabello, nada conque poder comparar sus rasgos.

Eso fue lo mas cerca que llegaron de él. No había nada más que imágenes muy alejadas o difusas, al final Black Canary lo toma del hombro el la mira y la rodea por su brazo, ella le golpea el pecho, en respuesta el hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, al parecer ríe. Ella hace algo extraño lo lleva lejos de las miradas, a un logar apartado y empieza a tocarlo.

Dick, Tim, Step y Barbara ladean la cabeza confundidos, Batman deja que esa imagen sea la única en la pantalla. Luego los todos la miran y se ven entre ellos, Step suelta una pequeña risita -ménage à trois.

Alfred suelta un -mmj mmj

Dick y Tim no pueden contener la risa – Creo que por eso Oliver no presenta al nuevo bateador al bate – dice Dick

-¿Para que lado crees que tire el arquero?- continua Tim

-Por lo que veo seguro da justo en la dos Dianas – Señalando cuando Oliver se acerca y se une al manoseo mientras el muchacho agita las manos como un cese al fuego. Después abraza a los dos y toman camino fuera de la cámara.

Damian está confundido – ¿Que es un ménage à trois padre? – entre la cacofonía

Bruce se da un golpe con la palma en la frente – Lo sabrás cuando tengas 60 años

-he hay tu respuesta Bruce – dice divertido entre risas Dick

-No, - añade Cass – Búsqueda de heridas.

Batman retrocede la cinta, los apretones son duros en brazos y piernas, Canary luego se acerca a su ojo y quita el monóculo, pero esta de espaldas.

Oliver por su parte verifica las piernas, el hombre vuelve a poner su monóculo cuando empieza a moverse sacudiendo las manos para el infortunio de ellos, aunque no importaría, están muy lejos.

-Debe de haber algo mal con el hombre – murmura Batman. Pero ya es hora de irse, solo incrementa el misterio pero hay una pista, un combatiente tal vez de guerra, un ex militar, no lo cree posible – Un ex asesino o mercenario eso sería lo más posible, por eso lo esconde. – gruñe Batman - Tenemos que ser cautelosos con ellos tres


	21. Rehenes.

-Tenemos otro ataque en una base militar en Colorado. - Grita Robin

De inmediato Superman y flash se adelanta no muy detrás Wonder Woman sigue sus pasos, Batman con Nigthtwing van en camino junto con Arrow y Canary

Los otros se han quedado de respaldo y los Young Justice están ocupados en otro ataque en San Francisco.

Al parecer intentan robar un nuevo artefacto secreto, aun no saben para que propósitos, pero deben impedirlo.

Batman ha contado sus sospechas a Superman y Wonder Woman pero hasta no tener pruebas no pueden proceder, aparte hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos mas cerca en caso de así serlo.

Superman llega al almacén – Bien entréguese pacíficamente. – dice el hombre de acero. Un tic tac se escucha a lo lejos y un ruido de gente amordazada, vuela a gran velocidad y llega donde los rehenes, es una bomba, dentro de un cuarto herméticamente cerrado y obscuro. Entra sin dudarlo, este se cierra en el preciso momento en el que entra.

Toma la bomba y la coloca en su pecho absorbiendo la explosión. -¿Están todos bien? – pregunta, y empieza a desamarrarlos, en el momento que llega a la puerta, algo pasa, su vista calorífica falla. El cuarto es de plomo, no entra la luz solar, ha gastado toda su fuerza en absorber la bomba, no tiene superpoderes.

Por otro lado, Batman, Arrow y Black Canary intentan distraer a los secuaces de Bane y Merlyn mientras Wonder Woman ubica el arma para que no sea robada por Lobo y Cheetah.

Pero en eso una flecha mágica de Merlyn deja inconsciente a Canary, Arrow corre en su ayuda, en eso Bane aprovecha para atacar a Batman

Todo esta saliendo mal esta vez, Wonder Woman esta lidiando con Cheetah, Lobo se ha llevado el dispositivo, Superman esta atrapado, Batman ahora esta luchando contra la Liga de Asesinos que se acaba de unir y Bane, mientras Arrow se hace cargo de Merlyn y su magia.

En medio de la lucha toman de rehenes a Arrow y Canary.

-Alto o ellos mueren – Dice Bane mientras sujeta la cabeza del Arquero dolorosamente y Lobo tiene amordazada a Canary con una pistola apuntándola a su cien.

El grupo se debate entre moverse o no, pero hasta este momento ellos siguen siendo parte del equipo y no les queda otra que dejarlos ir.

-Hemos perdido el dispositivo y tienen de rehenes a Arrow y Black Canary. Necesitamos a todos Reunirse en la Wachtower en una hora – llama por el comunicador Batman mientras Wonder Woman trae colgando por un brazo a un debilitado Superman. Afortunadamente no hay bajas pero hoy perdieron una batalla.


	22. Intervension.

En conjunto las capas armaron un plan para el rescate. Superman había localizado donde un cuartel secreto de Lex, tal vez encontrarían alguna pista de sus compañeros.

Pensaron que el factor sorpresa podría darles la ventaja, pero el lugar contaba con mil trampas y fuertemente custodiado. Luthor no dejaba nada a la deriva.

Cuando entraron en Superman fue derribado por un gas de Kriptonita acaban de perder su carta más fuerte.

Wonder Woman luchando contra Cheetah, mientras que Robin, Nigtwing luchaban contra el inmortal Lobo y Batman hacía malabares con Deathstroke y Ra que estaba junto con su Liga. La era de la pelea dispareja había entrado en una trampa calculada.

Entonces se escuchó un **_BOOMMM_** una exploración abrió un boquete que permite la salida del gas de Kriptonita, en medio de un hueco una figura se ergio entre el humo verde. Un elemento sorpresa, ¿pero quién? ¿De qué lado estaba?

La figura tomó impulso y se dispararon arrojando una flecha con una soga para aterrizar en medio de la batalla.

Las balas vuelan en su dirección, el no pierde el paso, gira, dispara vuela, ataca, es un monolito negro. Una bala le alcanza en un muslo, no pierde el paso sangra y solo continuó como si nada.

\- ¿Broken Arrow? - murmuró Nightwing

Broken Arrow se había unido a la lucha y no estaba bromeando. Tiró una flecha especial hacia la nuca de Lobo dando en sus cervicales, la descarga eléctrica no dejó esperar junto con una toxina entró al sistema de Lobo, este aulló de dolor. Broken Arrow sonrió detrás de su máscara - Bienvenido a mi mundo - murmuró girando sobre sus rodillas derrapando, tomó cinco flechas con su arco hacia donde está la Liga cerca de Ra rozando una de ellas cortando la mejilla, logro derribar un cinco de la liga con un tiro que resguardaban las espaldas de Ra.

Ra pasó la mano por su mejilla húmeda limpiando la sangre, rechino los dientes. El arquero se incorporó y lo miró con su ojo de forma retadora haciendole una invitacion con de "ven" con el dedo indice de la mano derecha. Ra olvido por un momento al murciélago y fue hacia el arquero con su espada, algunos de la Liga fueron con su amo pero fueron atajados por Nightwing y Robin.

Esto dejó un Deathstroke solo con el murciélago en Superman libre de la Kriptonita para ayudar a Wonder Woman a Robin y Nightwing para ayudar contra la liga y Deathstoke.

Broken Arrow tiro el arco, tomo su espada; el baile con Ra inicio, la lucha inicio dando la ventaja a Ra por un momento, el golpe de la espada castigaba sin piedad, Broken Arrow solo se defendía del ataque. A lo que Damian miro de reojo y le dijo a Nightwing - esta comiendo mas de lo que puede masticar.

-No eres rival para un Al-Ghul repetía Ra - mientras castigaba sin piedad mientras chocaban sus espadas.

-Vete a la mierda horrible momia - rió divertido Broken Arrow,

Damian miraba desde lejos - mal movimiento - dijo mientras luchaba con algunos de la liga de asesinos

-Yo soy la cabeza del demonio - dice Ra mientra da otro golpe con la espada y quedan chocando

-Pues yo tengo al Demonio dentro y no veo tu estúpida cabeza - Broken Arrow le da una patada en el pecho haciendo que Ra tambalee hacia atrás.

Los otros villanos estaban en retirada al ver la desventaja con un Superman no debilitado y un Lobo inutilizado.

Deathstroke aprovechó un ataque sorpresa de un integrante de la liga para salir del lugar, tomó a Lobo y salió del lugar junto con Cheetah, solo estaban en combate algunos de pie de la Liga y Ra. Damian miraba la lucha entre su abuelo y Broken Arrow. Damian se sentía orgulloso de su herencia y no pensaba que un principiante pudiera derrotar a su abuelo y menos si era entrenado por Oliver; conocía la destreza insuperable de su abuelo como guerrero milenario, sabía que Broken Arrow no era rival para su abuelo. Aparte los Arqueros nunca habían sido buenos luchadores con la espada y menos en el cuerpo a cuerpo; sin contar la constante rivalidad a veces amistosa que tenían Queen y Wayne.

El arquero insistía en hacer enfadar a Ra.

-Que pasa abuelo necesitas una ambulancia - otra broma más de Broken Arrow, no importaba el castigo el hombre con su espada no cerraba el pico.

Ra ya había tenido suficiente del engreído cabrón de Broken Arrow, con la mano izquierda sacó un puñal y lo enterró en el antebrazo. Broken Arrow dio un grito de dolor y Ra sonrió satisfecho -Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a la cabeza del demonio

Broken Arrow empezó hacer demasiada pantomima con el cuchillo y luego se detuvo, lo arranco de un golpe y soltó una carcajada

Damian y Nightwing se miraron - esta completamente loco - dijo Nightwing

Broken miro el puñal - gracias por la baratija - lo arrojó y blandió su espada de nuevo, como si nada. -Tu no eres el demonio solo eres un bufón 

Ra hirvió en cólera, pero se había agotado en la batalla, sin embargo no iba a permitir más insultos y arrojó de nuevo a la batalla; Esta vez todo cambio, Broken arremetió con fuerza y los golpes que acertaba Ra solo los tomaba Broken Arrow como si nada. Los dos hombres se golpeaban, rodaban en el suelo jadeaban se miraban y volvían a la batalla

-Tengo noticias para ti anciano, puedes correr pero no esconderte - Mientras Broken Arrow desarmaba a un agotado Ra y le acertaba unos golpes. Ra lo sujetó por la cintura pero este golpeo sus hombros.

-Detengan esta masacre - dijo Nightwing

-Masacre para quien - respondió Wonder Woman - los golpes no le afectaron a Broken Arrow

-Voy a romperte hijoputa eres mío - continuaba Broken arremetía sin descanso, sus puños sangraban pero no importaba. Otro golpe en la mandíbula –Chupa esto puto, no me hagas perder el tiempo y dime donde están. - el hombre solía soltar múltiples juramentos y maldiciones. 

La lucha contra la Liga estaba por terminar, eran ya casi sometidos y más cuando vieron que de un golpe Broken Arrow derribó por completo a Ra, una patada fue a su estómago, mientras que el codo fue a su nuca, entonces Broken Arrow sacó un puño de su bota y lo enterró en el hombro de Ra.

-Sabes cuantas formas hay de matar a un hombre lentamente con un puñal - Preguntó con mirada depredadora a Ra

Damian grito - NO abuelo- pero Nightwing lo detuvo.

Boken hizo caso omiso -Ahora hijoputA vas a decirme dónde está Arrow y Canary si quieres ir a echarte un chapuzón a tus aguas de mierda.

Ra grito de dolor mientras regresó a la espalda el puñal mientras los sujetaba por el cuello - Voy a matarte lentamente por esto - dijo Ra con poco aire. –Voy a romperte lo juro

Broken soltó una carcajada que hizo helar la sangre de muchos –Muy tarde imbécil, ya estoy roto.– Broken volvió a castigar el cuello y el hombro causando otro aullido en Ra

-¡Basta! - grito Superman

Batman miro el puñal, lo reconocido, ese puñal había pertenecido a Jason. ¿Como fue parar a manos de Broken Arrow?Acaso Harper lo guardo después de la muerte de Jason y se dio a Oliver, o conoció al hombre antes. O tal vez y si tal vez Broken Arrow fuera Jason, el tipo de pelea era similar, había diferencias, mejorarías, pesar de dominar el arco, pero Jason también era buen espadachín y mejor con los puños, no sabía si el chico era bueno con las armas, si solo lo viera dispararía podría saberlo. Hubo un latido en su corazón.


	23. Enemigo, amigo o mercenario.

Superman y Wonder Woman se unieron debatían entre los métodos de Broken Arrow y si lo derribaban o no, pero tal vez era perder información o un liado. Sin embargo Broken Arrow pareció leer los pensamientos sacó el puñal del hombro y lo coloco en la garganta de Ra –Intenta detenerme y solo harás que le corte la garganta.

Starfire llegó a ser escuchado por el comunicador que requería ayuda e intento llegar a tiempo pero ahora había un conflicto entre ellos y el protegido de Oliver. "Mierda" murmuró

-Sabes Ra –Broken continuo - si cortas la garganta de un hombre en el lugar preciso, apretó el puñal, un hilo de sangre escurrió del cuello de Ra mientras apretaba los dientes –y pones el cuello en una posición, así - dio un tirón a los cabellos de Ra haciendo que su cuello estaba más vulnerable - puedes hacer que los pulmones se llenen de sangre.-hizo una pausa, todos se sentían incómodos - la persona dura consiente mucho tiempo ahogándose.

-Vas a hablar o te corto la garganta - gruño Broken Arrow

-Broken - grito Starfire - Basta deja de jugar

Broken Arrow le dirigió la mirada de su único ojo visible -¿Qué? Se hecha un chapuzón, sale un poco loco y como nuevo.- hace una pausa y vuelve a fijar su atención a Ra - Eso sí canta el pajarito.

-Por favor – sacude la cabeza Starfire – solo cálmate un poco, quieres arreglaremos esto.

-Espera - gritó Diana - Broken hay formas menos salvajes de hacer esto.

-Escucho sugerencias - dijo subiendo los hombros Broken Arrow sin aflojar el agarre de Ra, Wonder Woman lentamente saco su lazo y Boken Arrow sacó el puñal del cuello y dejo ir la cabeza bruscamente hacia delante de Ra –Juega bonito con la dama - mientras se incorporaba provocando que Ra gruñera - Señora por favor haga los honores.

Stirefire se acercó a Broken Arrow moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente – Acabas de extralimitarte - murmuro

-No me interesa, los quiero de vuelta, quemare todo el suelo si es necesario - él la miro con fuego en su ojo.

Ra cedió ante el lazo confesando que Green Arrow y Black Canary estaban en custodia de Bane en Gotham.

Wonder Woman retiro el lazo de Ra, este miro a Broken Arrow - Estas muerto voy a cazarte.

Roto solo giro y camino a la salida Kory fue detrás -Si, si, si. Bla bla. - movió la mano haciendo la señal de cuando la persona no se calla, pasando junto al murciélago el cual lo sujeto del brazo

-Espera - dijo Batman - ¿a dónde crees que vas? – leyendo las intenciones del hombre.

Broken miro la mano de Batman, luego lo vio directamente a las lentes donde estaban detrás de los ojos azules ocultos del murciélago - Lo pido amablemente esta única vez, tienes un segundo para quitar tus _pesuñas _de mi si no quieres mi puño en tu cara

Broken era un poco más alto que Batman, su constitución un poco menos musculosa pero igual de intimidante. Su voz no podía reconocerla por el modulador, su ojo era azul verdoso, pero tenía diferencias la altura y era más controlado y resistente al dolor. No se veía intimidado, ni con ira, tenia una completa falta de respeto que Jason nunca hubiera demostrado a su mentor ni en sus peores días, no había frases sarcásticas ni recordatorios pasados. Tal vez no era Jason o estaba actuando. 

Batman lo soltó y lo intento una vez más - es mi cuidador, mis reglas - dijo espero algún tipo de reacción. Broken Arrow solo ladeo la cabeza de un lado, después de otro y comenzó a reír de forma incontenible. A Batman lo consideró como el pecho le hervía.

-Joder- dijo entre risas - señores tenemos aquí al maldito alcalde de Gotham, ya se la identidad del murciélago - Se rompió se puso serio - o eres parte de la solución o te quitas de mi camino. Emperador de Gotham - Se acercó más al murciélago

Starefire y Wonder Woman se pusieron en medio

-Broken este herido necesito revisarte y lo que menos necesitamos es pelear entre compañeros - dijo Kory

-Ellos no son mis compañeros, mis compañeros están secuestrados - aclarando Broken Arrow

-Diste un punto - dijo Diana - todos aquí queremos de regreso a Green Arrow ya Black Canary, asi que somos parte de la solución – hizo una pausa y entre cerro los ojos como ideando algo - aparte ¿conoces a Bane? ¿Sabes sus debilidades y fuerzas? ¿Conoces Gotham?

La mujer tenía un buen punto -sería un estúpido si no estudio a mi oponente y me lanzo a una guerra. Sin embargo - suspiro Broken - nunca he estado en Gotham, no la conozco, perdería tiempo estudiando sus calles. - camino al otro lado con la cabeza abajo y luego mirando al techo tratando de encontrar soluciones, odiaba pedir ayuda a los desconocidos y más cuando eran tan engreídos como el maldito murciélago.

Diana le dio una mirada a Batman para saber si puede formar una alianza temporal.

Batman lo miro desconfiado, estaba pisando terreno fangoso con el hombre, era volátil, no conocía su temperamento, era irrespetuoso, no sabía si podría manejarlo. Sin embargo era buen guerrero, sus dos intervenciones ayudaron. Por otro lado había perdido la esperanza de que era Jason, a la cual había estado enganchando ligeramente, Jason conocía a Gotham mejor que el mismo Bruce, mejor que cualquier murciélago, Jason era Gotham en esencia, sus calles oscuras, el crimen, los niños abandonados, el grito de ayuda. Gotham corría por las venas de Jason. Y él no era Jason, solo una momentánea ilusión.

-Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, pero no permitiré que vuelva a suceder lo que paso aquí, no hay intimidación o asesinato bajo mi mando - dijo Batman

Robin le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a su padre, Nightwing sonrió, por algo le agradaba tener al hombre rudo en el grupo, sus dos últimos han sido de mucha ayuda desde su punto de vista.

Broken Arrow sacudió las manos – Oooow detén tus múrcielgos. Uno no estoy bajo el mando tuyo, soy agente libre, así que límpiate esas orejas puntiagudas y métetelo bien en tu cabeza, - comenzó a numerar con la mano - dos lo creas o no a veces la intimidación si es bien llevada salva vidas incluidas la del criminal si haces bien el trabajo y tres no mato, no he tenido que hacerlo, sin embargo el asesino que se arrastra debajo del drenaje siempre elegiré a la víctima sobre el victimario, sin duda alguna.

-No me conoces y estás haciendo juicios a ciegas, si estás dispuesto a cooperar sin trucos, ni manipulaciones podemos llegar aquí todos a un acuerdo para lograr un fin y luego desaparezco. Intentare llegar a un acuerdo para jugar con tus ridículas reglas, tal vez no llevar almohadas para golpear a los criminales, ni reparta panfletos de lo malo que es ser un criminal o lo malo que son las drogas pero intentare.- añadio

Wonder Woman, Nightwing y Starfire se pellizcaron la nariz cuando mencionó lo de las almohadas y los panfletos, eso no iba muy bien.

Superman solo alzo la ceja y subió los hombros, era algo. Estaba divertido, sin duda el hombre el poco tiempo que tendría en el equipo generaría mucha controversia y sacaría al murciélago sin duda de sus casillas. Ahora entendía por qué Arrow lo escondía fuera del equipo, duba que el mismo Green Arrow podría controlarlo, ni siquiera entendía la asociación, pero el hombre parecía muy fiel a Oliver su arriesgaba la vida por ellos.

-Por favor señores terminemos rápido antes de que se desangre ¿Quieren? - Dijo Kory, todos habían olvidado la herida que tenía en el muslo y en el brazo que sangraba copiosamente dejando manchas en el piso.

-está bien por mí - dijo Broken Arrow – Entrar y salir lo más rápido

Batman gruño acordando - Solo una cosa más, no más sobrenombres

Broken lo miro de nuevo y vuelto a ladear la cabeza confundido- ¿Eso que fue? ¿Un sí?

Starfire lo empujo - si ya vámonos antes de que lo eches a perder, además tengo que verte.

-Uuuh alguien está impaciente - dijo Broken Arrow mientras caminaban a la salida y todo el grupo los miraba salir. Kory ponía los ojos en blanco - Solo cállate y muévete

Broken paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kory - dime mi ángel quieres que te baile mientras me quito la ropa. - Broken giro y abrió un chaleco negro traía moviendo la cintura, provocando una carcajada juguetona en Kory –eres insoportable

-parece que se tienen mucha confianza - dijo Superman a Nightwing.

El miraba a lo lejos, tal vez Kory - Parece, tal vez ella sepa algo.

-O lo quieres que me _desvista_ lento y suave - la voz de Broken seguía sonando a la distancia 

-Cállate de una vez - junto con la de ella.

-Me parece que ella sabe mucho más que algo - Diana sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas a Dick.


	24. De camino a Gotham

Al siguiente se juntaron todos en Watchtower ya estaban reunidos los otros en el salón de la justicia. Algunos murmuraban impacientes y curiosos con el nuevo integrante, se comentaba que casi había hecho que las orejas de Batman salieran volando de la capucha, que estaba loco y era temerario, mucho más que su antiguo protegido de Oliver, pero sin embargo un chico problema.

Flash, los Teen Titans, Young Justice, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman y Nightwing.

Se abrieron las puertas y Kory apareció tomada de la cintura de Broken Arrow, él pasaba su brazo en el hombro que llegaba al cuello ella dejándolo caer de forma relajada. Tim miró de reojo a Nightwing que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. No se hizo esperar los susurros.

–Damas, caballeros.- Broken Arrow saludo con la cabeza al grupo y luego se dirigió a Starfire -Donde ángel

Kory le sonrió - A mi lado - ambos tomaron asiento

Flash emitió un casi insonoro – Uuh ángel

Wonder Girl dijo – a mí me parece tierno, debe de ser atractivo– dándole una buena inspección al nuevo hombre

-Y si es un tipo desfigurado, te parecería también tierno y atractivo – añadió Conner Kent

\- Kory tiene buenos gustos – Wonder Girl señaló a Nightwing.

\- Y parece que ahora lo han dejado en la banca – añadió Impulse

-Mmh – interrumpió los murmullos Batman -Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos. Tendremos que dividirnos, no podemos todos ir al rescate, es lo que el enemigo está esperando.

-Así que mi familia, Broken Arrow nos dirigiremos a Gotham para iniciar la investigación y el rescate. Los demás están atentos para cualquier contingencia. Mantengan las comunicaciones abiertas.

Se añadieron planes de contingencia, patrullajes y las posiciones de cada grupo mientras los otros estaban en el rescate. Una vez que la reunión terminó y de pronto Broken Arrow estaba rodeado de gente, flash, Green Lantern, algunos de los Young Justice y Teen Titans llenos de curiosidad, haciendo presentaciones,

-Hola soy Green Lantern – le tendió la mano

-Broken Arrow un placer

No terminaba de saludar a uno cuando se vieron interrumpidos - Yo soy Flash, pensé que era el más rápido del lugar hasta que vi tu movimiento con Kory

Las largas y espesas pestañas de Broken Arrow parpadearon dos veces -¿Qué?

\- Vamos es hermosa y sexy por cierto soy Superboy

Green Lantern pasó una mano en el hombro de Broken Arrow con más familiaridad de la que le hubiera gustado a Broken – Vamos dime amigo cuál es tu secreto

-Hey señores no se habla de una dama, si es hermosa y extremadamente sexy, pero no voy a tener esta conversación, me disculpan – Broken de repente se sintió enojado y abrumado giro sobre sus talones casi arrollando a Nightwing – Disculpa – y con esto salió en busca de sus cosas.

-Awww un perfecto caballero – dijo Wonder Girl

Wonder Woman sonrió – Tal vez tenga una boca muy sucia pero nadie puede dudar que tienes modales ante las mujeres, tal vez ese sea su secreto Lantern – le paso un dedo por el mentón guiñándole un ojo y se alejó. Hacia donde estaba Superman y Batman

-¿Podrás mantenerlo en control? – preguntaba Clark

-Prefiero vigilarlo de cerca, Oliver no tiene buen historial en cuanto a control de sus aliados – haciendo referencia a los problemas de drogadicción de Roy – Y no creo que este sea la excepción.

-Por favor Bruce no vayas a ahogarlo – lo reprendió Diana – es de carácter difícil pero decidido, dale un excusa y saldrá de tu radar en plena Gotham y no sabremos de qué lado está.

Superman se ve sorprendido – Le tienes mucha fe sin conocerlo

-Hay algo en él – dice Diana - llámalo instinto

-Los instintos no salvan el día – añade Batman

Wonder Woman pone las manos su cintura – pero salvan vidas


	25. Murciélagos, petirrojos y flechas

Broken Arrow está fuera en el hangar con una lista de maletas, ya que con o sin los murciélagos él se dirigía a Gotham ese día.

-Demasiado abrumador – Broken mira detrás de su hombro para ver al joven que se acerca, un murciélago, ha estudiado sobre ellos antes de alistarse a Gotham

-No tienes idea, necesitamos aire – tararea Broken

Tim vio la maleta -Venías preparado

Broken sonrió debajo de su máscara - siempre tienes que estarlo chico, más en este trabajo.

-Rojo Robin - le tendió la mano

-Broken Arrow - le devolvió el saludo, al parecer puede ser un compañero temporal agradable.

-¿Por qué el nombre de Broken? entiendo el Arrow si eres pupilo de Oliver, pero Broken suena algo, tu sabes roto – Tim sube los hombros

-Larga historia - suspira Broken

-Estamos listos - interrumpe Batman acercándose a Broken Arrow extendió la mano y le dio una venda -tendrás que colocarla cuando entremos a Gotham

Asintió Broken Arrow con la cabeza - claro comprensible

Damian lo vio de arriba hacia abajo, Broken se sintió escaneado - Buenos días a ti también, ¿quieres que me gire para que tengas el panorama completo?

-Tt - es todo lo que dijo

Nightwing le dio un codazo a Robin - Disculpalo, es un poco. Por cierto gracias

-De nada, pero a qué te refieres - pregunto Broken

-Por tu sabes la ayuda de ayer y lo del pilar, por cierto Nightwing - extendió la mano con su clásica sonrisa

Broken saludo de vuelta -Ah eras tú el tío tímido que se escondía debajo del pilar - río

-el mismo - sonrió Nightwing

Kory se acercó - ¿listos?

Broken asintió con la cabeza, soltó la maleta y dio un abrazo a Starfire -Ven a mis brazos ángel - sonrió detrás de la máscara mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo - apriétame más fuerte - gruño y la levantó esa rio – Gracias por darme asilo anoche añadió

Rompieron el abrazo y ella acarició su rostro – Siempre eres bienvenido no lo olvides. Ah Broken recuerda – señalándolo

-Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo mamá, cada vez al terminar lo prometo. - puso las manos en el aire.

-Vamonos - dijo Tim, encaminando al avion seguido por el nuevo participante.

-Dick - dijo Kory

-Uh - Nightwing se giro hacia ella, no era raro verla en brazos de otro hombre, pero la forma en que era tan afectiva hacia Broken lo hacia pensar que si tal vez ella lo había superado, sin embargo el corazón de Dick era como un condominio, llego de mujeres que amaba, sin embargo Kory y Barbara tenían un lugar especial. 

-Protegelo por mi, le pedí a Bruce que me llevara pero se negó - su expresión era triste con destellos de angustia - Prometeme que me llamaras si algo sucede

-Kory, no me parece que el hombre necesite mi protección - señalando a Broken mientras entraba al Jet

-No y si es un hombre Dick, no es mayor que tu o yo, sin embargo es más mayor que Tim para que te des una idea . Pero su vida lo ha hecho mas viejo que tu propio mentor, por favor alejalo de Batman, no lo dejes cerca de el.

-Kory lo que paso con Jason fue un terrible error, Bruce estaba mal, estaba roto - Dick sentía gran dolor toda la tragedia, de alguna forma Jason siempre había manchado con sangre a los murciélagos, fuera asesinado o la peor con su propia sangre.- Ese hombre lo rompió y no ayudo que muchos fueran manipulados, Selina se equivocó. Kory todos cometemos errores. 

-Posiblemente, pero no a ese punto juzgaron a Jason antes de ver las pruebas, tal vez estaba pasando por algo, no lo han pensado en eso acaso.

-Lo hicimos Kori - el la tomo de los hombros 

\- Dick el estaba mal, enfermo y.. el dejó de matar. Sabes cuando estuvo con nosotros trabajo con todo para controlar los efectos del pozo intentamos ayudar Roy y yo, pero todo fue su esfuerzo. Una vez sabes que se borro la memoria una vez para vencer a Ra. Otra vez S'aru nos robó nuestros recuerdos más preciados y los devolvió a cambio de un precio pero Jason simplemente no lo quiso. Jason hacía cosas extrañas y luego encuentras el sentido, tenias que ser paciente y abierto para que el te dejara entrar y hablara de lo que le dolía o pasaba, a veces ni siquiera lo hacía si eso implicaba riesgo para nosotros. Ese era Jason. Y ustedes nunca quisieron conocerlo de verdad. Solo permitieron que lo matara. - su expresión cambio de preocupada a helida. 

Dick suspiro - No es justo Kory intentamos rastrearlo 

-Es curioso porque nadie llamo en días - Kory se sacudió las manos de Dick - Oliver y yo perdimos a Roy no permitas que volvamos a perder a otra persona. No permitas que Batman lo toque.

Dick se quedó frío tragó un nudo en su garganta - Lo cuidare te lo prometo.

Kory miro hacia el avión mientras Nightwing se alejaba para subir en el. Ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano de Broken Arrow mientras su estómago se hundió por no poder ir con ellos.

Nightwing era el único que faltaba, miró el asiento vacío y se sentó junto a Broken Arrow

-Charla larga- reclamo Damian sin embargo no entraré en polémica con su hermano favorito

Batman encendió el avión y lo levantó en el aire.

Red Robin estaba delante y Damian junto a Batman de copiloto.

-Novia - pregunto Nightwing

Broken sonrió debajo de su máscara levantó la ceja - Celoso

-No, yo no – Nightwing sacudió las manos

Broken le dio un codazo juguetón - No. ella es solo mi ángel. Algo más que amiga.- Broken miro por la ventana – No lo echaría a perder con una relación.

Nightwing lo miró con confusión. - La amas

-Si, con cada pedazo de mi alma - dijo sin dudas - Pero no de la forma que piensas, mientras miraba el cielo. No románticamente. Y aunque así fuera, no le haría eso a ella. – Broken cerró el ojo y dio un largo suspiro.

Nightwing frunció el ceño con confusión, parecía ocultar un secreto, Kory tal vez sabía algo posiblemente tenía tiempo conociendolo pero no podía ubicar a nadie con su tipo descripción a lado de Kory, a excepción de una persona, pero él ya estaba muerto. Recordó la sobreprotección de Oliver hacia el hombre. Desde el nombre hasta el mismo parecían a veces taciturnos. Tal vez esa era una comezón que Batman quería rascar.

-Como la conociste - intento sonar casual

-Muchas preguntas personales - dijo Broken Arrow aun con los ojos cerrados

-Oh, lo siento - Nightwing mordió tímidamente su labio

Broken lo miro de reojo - Esta bien, solo que demasiadas preguntas y conjeturas con tus compañeros

-Ah, sí. pueden ser algo 

-Hostigadores - se adelantó a la respuesta Broken

-Bien entonces tu y Oliver - dijo Dick

-Hemos trabajado en algunas cosas por un tiempo. En su mayoría Star City - añade Broken

Nightwing hace una mueca - ¿Por que nunca escuchamos de ti? 

Broken se gira hacia Nightwing y recarga su cabeza en la cabecera de la silla - Por que mi amigo, yo hago esto para ayudar a la gente, no por aplausos o por ser parte del club de las capas. nah nah, - negando con su dedo - Entrar y salir rápido.

Dick se mira ofendido - Nosotros tampoco lo hacemos por aplausos

Broken mira al techo - Se que no todos lo hacen. Solo que yo prefiero el completo anonimato, aparte tengo una agenda apretada, no suelo hacerlo de tiempo completo - ahora si me disculpas tengo que ponerme esto antes de que el murciélago venga aleteando hasta mi lugar para que me cubra los ojos 

Mucho antes de entrar a Gotham Broken roncaba con la venda puesta, el Jet paro por fin.

-Llegamos – dijo Batman saliendo de el

Broken se estiró, dio un masaje a su dolorido cuello y tomo su maleta. Cuando bajó del jet se encontró frente a frente con toda la familia, estaba Black Bat, Catwoman, Spoiler, Batgril, Batwoman y Signal.

Había estudiado sobre ellos, pero más sobre Bane, sobre Gotham sus planos, la ciudad que era un verdadero desastre, oscura, siempre lluviosa, no era como su ciudad natal Star City, luminosa, a pesar de su delincuencia era mucho más amable que Gotham, si quería a su lo antes padre lo antes posible de vuelta tendría que trabajar con ellos.

Los escaneo, relajar las cervicales de un lado a otro, acomodo su maleta en su espalda y caminó con zancadas grandes y seguras para reunirse con ellos.

El grupo de igual forma lo miraba ya habían recibido informes de el, misterioso, perteneciente al grupo de los Arrow o contratado, clasificado como impredecible y peligroso un posible doble agente.

Freno saludo con la cabeza – Damas, señoritas y caballero – le dio gusto no estar plagado de testosterona ya era suficiente con el macho alfa del murciélago que quería imponerse y su minicopia, Nightwing era agradable aunque sabía que estaba en cierta forma cortado en la misma forma en cuanto a ver el mundo blanco y negro. Red Robin era agradable, muy cerebral. Ahora a conocer a los otros en vivo.


	26. Chapter 26

Broken Arrow estudiaba la cueva con el rabillo de su ojo, leía el lenguaje corporal de cada uno y sobre todo dejaba que sus instintos lo guiaran, si esto iba a funcionar necesitaban confianza y ambos bandos eran desconfiados por naturaleza

-Puedes dejar tu maleta aquí – dijo Red Robin

\- Fuuui. Me alegro, fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba – dijo Broken Arrow

Tim levantó la ceja -¿ A qué te refieres?

\- No se, realmente esperaba una máquina escaneadora de maletas y un tipo con un guante de látex – Ambos rieron ante la imagen, a Tim le vino la imagen de Alfred recibiendo a los invitados con el guate, no supo si eso era hilarante o traumático.

\- bien si dejaron de jugar tenemos trabajo que hacer, las presentaciones luego – gruñó Batman

-¿Siempre es tan divertido? – murmuró Broken mientras sacaba unos papeles junto con una USB de su maleta.

-No tienes ni idea – contestó Tim mientras se acercaban al grupo.

Batgirl inicio – Hemos rastreado unas guaridas de Bane donde posiblemente pudiera tener retenidos a Arrow y Canary.

-Disculpa, ¿Batgirl? Han seguido los rastros de la entrega del Venom – interrumpió Broken

Ella lo miró – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Porque si estamos hablando de un hombre de 350 libras – Broken se dirigió directo a Barbara mientras seguía hablando - que tiene que tomar 79500 litros al día y si hacemos números su dosis al mes es de 222,6000 y hace dos meses detuvimos un embarque de 500,000 galones y ayer detuvimos otro, - entrego los papeles donde venía los datos de la entrega disfrazados de un embarque de vino dirigidas misteriosamente de Farmacéuticos Bannerman - dejando solo uno que viene en camino con solo la mitad. Hay informes de que está escaseando el Venimelk y Radanalsil V - a excepción de Batman todos fruncen el ceño - Es una droga totalmente legal para usos médicos controlada que tiene muchos componentes derivados del Venom y si escasea lo legal quiere decir – Broken ladeo la cabeza en espera de la respuesta de ella.

-Que está desesperado y se le acaba la droga – miró los papeles entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es solo una idea – alzó las manos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Mmmh bien pesado..... – Barbara sabía su nombre solo que no quería ser tan obvio

-Broken Arrow para todos y si hice mi tarea, estudié acerca de los murciélagos pero más acerca de Bane y posibles cómplices.- mira hacia el monitor y entrecierra su ojo - Sin embargo mi experiencia es nula en su ciudad ustedes llevan la delantera, yo sigo. – dándoles a los murciélagos la delantera en el caso, una rama de olivo "nunca te impongas o ataques a un animal en su madriguera".

Red Robin se acercó mirando los papeles a lado de Batgirl – No sabía que Oliver contará con información tan extensa de Bane.

-No la contaba antes, ahora ya la tiene. Solo tenia lo basico y bueno de ahi inicie - aclaro Broken

\- Tu solo sacaste todo esto y detuviste el embarque - dijo Nightwing sorprendido y pensar que Starfire estaba preocupada por el hombre en cuestión. 

-La información use lo que Arrow dejo que era un perfil basico y el uso del Venom que fue lo que utilizamos para detener el cargamento; lo demas lo investigue ayer y el cargamento tuve una excelente compañera para el asalto - señalando la información a Batgirl

-Oliver ha sido tu único mentor – pregunto Spoiler de una forma nada discreta que hizo que Tim chocara su frente con su mano.

Broken sonrió debajo de la máscara – Soy solo suyo, todo lo que ves es gracias a él – dijo con orgullo – a excepción de los malos hábitos y el vocabulario sucio, eso son todos míos lo juro - agitando la mano

Batman, Batgirl y Red Robin empezaron a teclear en la computadora en busca de imágenes e información.

Catwoman se acercó estaba intrigada por la devoción del hombre hacia Oliver ya que Queen no tenía el mejor historial como mentor ni como padre – Pareces muy orgulloso de él. ¿Desde cuando entrenas con él?

-Lo estoy madame, Oliver es un excelente hombre, guía, héroe y peleador – respondía mientras miraba la pantalla estudiando cada información, cada imagen. Pero a pesar del modulador su voz tomó un tono suave. - Y desde cuando entreno con él y quien soy - Broken se acercó al oído de Catwoman mientras ella esbozo una sonrisa pensando haber logrado algo de información del misterioso hombre. -Si se lo digo, tendría que matarla 

Catwoman lo miró con ojos grandes y el luego río giñandole el ojo visible. 

-Tt Arrow no es tan bueno para tener esta información ni para entrenar a alguien como detective – dijo Damian de forma despectiva. 

Eso tenso a Broken y no pudo evitar ser duro al respecto -Hey niño límpiate la boca antes de hablar de Green Arrow o Arsenal si no quieres un conflicto aquí mismo - sus dientes rechinaron y la respiración se agito un brillo verde en su ojo aprecio. Eso hizo tragar a Damian como si viera un fantasma al grado que cerró la boca y no dijo más

Todos se quedaron fríos, sabían del temperamento explosivo de ambos; al parecer Broken Arrow no tan solo era frío, y peligroso, era también apasionado. La forma de expresarse hacia Oliver solo seria de un hijo hacia un padre o un amante, pero Oliver no se sabía que fuera hacia esa dirección y la relación con Kory y Broken insinuaba que el hombre o era de dos direcciones o heterosexual; pero la edad debía del hombre no podía ser menor a los 18 años y a Oliver no se le conocía ninguna conexión que hubiera podido criar en ese rango. Tal vez un familiar lejano alguien que no fuera rubio, por ahí empezaría el murciélago para desenmarañar el misterio. Sin embargo no pudo sentir una pequeña punzada de celo de como el hombre defendía a Oliver como si fuera el mejor mentor sobre la tierra.

-Robin suficiente – gruñó Batman esto iba a ser difícil con dos catalizadores caminantes.

-Espera ahí – dijeron al unísono Batgirl, Red y Broken un movimiento en Park Row un almacén. Para suerte de todos la actividad criminal inicio y se relajó el ambiente. De alguna forma el hombre podía mantener su atención en varias cosas, era como si observará a través de su propia piel. 

-Salgamos – dijo Batman –Robin conmigo, Red y Batgirl en vigilancia, necesito todos los ojos posibles 

Luego miró a Broken Arrow, sabía que si no lo ponía en movimiento se iría y buscaría por su lado, o tenía información oculta jugando a ambos lados o realmente tenía cerebro y podría ser un buen elemento para el rastreo. –Nightwing y Broken Arrow no se despegan – dándole un comunicador.

-Jesús! ahora tengo un siamés – no pudo evitar el comentario imprudente – tú eres Chang y yo Eng Búnker – hace cuanto en la cueva no había habido ese tipo de comentarios que hacían que a Batman le diera migrañas. Tim sonrió ante la nostalgia mientras Barbara solo murmuró “Cómo vamos a soportarlo”

-Los demás distribuyanse en la zona y Broken Arrow – advirtió Batman

-Si, si nada letal, no mutilare a nadie ni explotare muchas cosas, seré buen niño llegare a las ocho, cepillare mis dientes, pero solo si prometes leer un cuento antes de dormir – rezongaba mientras tomaba sus armas y una pequeña bolso de su maleta.

Batman puso los labios en línea y se dirigió al batimovil preguntándose como Oliver hacía para manejar al hombre a cargo.

-Listo – pregunto Nightwing.

Broken Arrow subió a la parte trasera – Vámonos

Nightwing rechinan las llantas mientras Broken se sujetó de la cintura de Dick –¿ Quien es Chang ?,

-Los primeros siameses documentados por ahí de los 1800 – contesto Broken

Una vez en el área el equipo se alistó observan cobijados bajo la obscuridad de la noche el movimiento del almacén que se alistaba para recibir la carga en cualquier momento


	27. Chapter 27

Nightwing y Broken estaban el la entrada oeste del almacén ambos con los binoculares recostados sobre sus estómagos. 

\- un ladrón necesita muchas cosas. Sigilo. Audacia. Resolución. Sin embargo, mucho más importante que todo lo demás era un último requisito. La suerte. – murmuró Broken Arrow mientras veía una unidad que se acercaba

-¿Qué? – murmura Nightwing

-Ladrona de Libros, Markus Zusak – dice Broken Arrow - Batman la camioneta de tu lado

**En la Cueva**

Ahi algo que a Tim empieza a darle comezón con respecto a Broken, murmura mientras Alfred ya está en la cueva llevando a Tim la segunda taza de café - Juramentos y maldiciones; habilidad con la espada y puños, sabe llevar una investigación y al parecer tenemos un gusto por la literatura-Tim se endereza y acerca la cámara hacia Nightwing y su compañero actual - . Sin embargo su estatura, umbral de dolor son diferentes.

-Maestro Tim sucede algo - Alfred como siempre atento a todo, era la sombra detrás de la sombra, discreto, sabio y respetado.

-Nada Alfie, solo pensando en voz alta. es solo, nada - Tim se desinfla, pero no deja de ser detective, no puede dar por muerto a Jason sin un cuerpo y lo ha buscado en cada rostro de la Liga de Asesinos, en cada persona en la calle, en cada desconocido. 

**En el ****Almacén**

Broken Arrow en el comunicador - Batman la camioneta de tu lado

-La tengo en la mira desde hace 2 minutos – contesta Batman -Necesitamos hacer esto son sigilo, un localizador para que nos dirija a Bane – ordena Batman

-O intercambiar la carga – Broken entrecierra el ojo.

Nighwing se tensa – no estarás pensando cambiar el plan

-Broken – dice desde el comunicador Batman

-Sssh cierren el pico los dos – dice Broken Arrow y empieza a murmurar – Rasgos Sociópatas, abuso infantil, sobreviviente, culto, estratega, estudiado, con gran fuerza y resistencia, adicto – los engranes giran en su mente.

-Vas a permitir que te hable de esa forma – dice Damian

Batman entre cierra los ojos mientras escucha el murmullo de Broken Arrow en el intercomunicador

-Tu perfilador Batman – dice Broken Arrow

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –dice Batman

-Dime - dice al mismo tiempo Red Robin

-Dame el porcentaje de éxito de tu plan – dice Broken

-Tal vez un 70 – contesta Batman

-Si hay otros participantes como el Joker o Deathstroke sería como un 60 – contesta Red Robin por la línea. – hemos encontrado avistamientos de ellos en el muelle poniente

\- Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas. – Murmura Broken Arrow - calcula la fuerza de tus adversarios, haz que pierdan su ánimo y dirección, de manera que aunque el ejército enemigo esté intacto sea inservible. Esto es ganar sin violencia.

-¿Qué demonios murmuras? - pregunta Nightwing.

Mientras que Batman ve los engranajes de la mente de Broken Arrow - Es Sun Tzu del arte de la guerra.

-demonios Broken Arrow eres un maldito nerd – resopla Nightwing

-¿Qué tan inestable es Bane sin el Venom? y su reacción ante la traición - dice Broken Arrow

-Suele tener las mismas reacciones del adicto, sin embargo no se nubla como otros, en cuanto a sus colegas no confía en nadie más que en él mismo - dice Red Robin

-¿Quieres entrar con violencia y robar el cargamento para inculpar a Deathstroke o al Joker? – pregunta Batman, es buen plan pero demasiado arriesgado

-No. Si. Sigilo. Planes divididos si alguno falla. –Broken hace una pausa mientras sigue observando los movimientos en el almacén.

\- Plan A, tu plan. Rastreamos la carga.

-Plan B distracción, los perseguiremos pero no los perseguiremos. Fingirá que están tras otra cosa, a alguien más.

\- Y cómo piensas que entremos al almacén - dice Batman

\- No entramos, yo entro eso dejamelo a mi, tengo una idea. Si este falla no hay repercusiones tenemos el plan A en marcha.

-No arriesgaré a nadie de mi equipo - añade Batman mientras se alista, parece haber movimiento de salida de vehículos en el almacén. 

-No arriesgas a tu equipo, me arriesgo yo y no soy un murciélago, puedo hacerlo. Y si fallo A de lograrlo hacemos el Plan C - dándole un manotazo en el hombro de Nightwing para que se muevan - cambio de Venom por vino o agua o orines lo que quieras o hasta simplemente tirarlo por la alcantarilla. Pero si decides el cambio una vez adentro les daré acceso u opciones para hacerlo, no podemos ser detectados, si lo somos, entonces robamos el Venom y corremos. Buscaremos el trueque o debilitarlo, esa será tu decisión, lo conoces

\- Plan D si puedes conseguir algo que incrimine a uno de sus aliados, no me importa quién los tendremos correteandose la cola. Lograremos debilitarlos, Bane estará al borde de la crisis de la abstinencia debilitado junto con los otros por la lucha. Entos entra el trato, por obvias razones tú no harás el intercambio, te conoce pero tienes una carta bajo la manga, él no me conoce yo tampoco. Sin embargo yo tengo la ventaja.

-Que lo estudiaste, no eres un murciélago y puedes vencerlo – dice de forma sarcástica arrancando el auto Batman suponiendo que es un engreído obstinado.

Batwoman se prepara para disparar los localizadores en las unidades.

Nightwing y Broken Arrow están tomando posiciones en la moto -No, tengo a los murciélagos, claro si están adentro – ambos sonríen, uno de ellos debajo de su máscara – esa es mi As bajo la manga. Recuperó a Arrow y Canary y ustedes capturan a Bane. A, B, C y D ¿qué dices murciélago? Sin riesgos de tu equipo

-Brillante – dice por el comunicador Red Robin

-No es tan brillante si te atrapan Broken, no voy a arriesgar vidas aunque sea la tuya – dice Batman

\- Lo haré con o sin tu ayuda, tal vez no hoy - dice Broken.- un 60% es mucho riesgo, no voy a tomarlo.

-Hagámoslo entonces – respla Batman y cierra el comunicador.

-En serio padre ¿vas a seguir su plan? – dice Damian

-es un buen plan, arriesgado si no estás bien entrenado, esperemos que lo esté. Sorprendentemente es inteligente y preparado, no me lo hubiera imaginado. Sabe demasiado del Venom, se que hay algo mal Robin pero vamos a dejar que actúe esta vez – No con el antecedente de Roy, tal vez Oliver aprendió de su error o ya encontró al hombre entrenado y educado. Sin embargo eso Broken Arrow se dijo que era totalmente de Oliver. No tiene sentido nada, Batman sacude la cabeza y pone el plan A en marcha.


	28. Chapter 28

El batimovil fue el primero en interponerse en el camino del camión custodiado a los lados Spoiler y Black Bat detrás Batwoman y Nightwing con Broken Arrow pegado como una estampa a su espalda.

-Es necesario que estés tan pegado - se quejo incómodo Nightwing

\- Creeme no eres mi tipo niño bonito, solo mantente justo atrás de ellos no quiero que vean que tienes pasajero - sacó con cuidado el arco y una flecha, luego tomó su puñal de la bota con la funda y lo colocó en la parte trasera de la cinturón de Nightwing, le costo trabajo por que tanto el traje como el cinturón estaban muy ajustados al cuerpo de Dick

-oow, mierda - dio un pequeño salto Nightwing - eso está frío

-Cielos, no se como puedes ir en la vida con esa cosa tan entallada, sabes que el no dejar respirar tus bolas causa que tus pequeños nadadores se cansen y tu conteo de espermas sea menor 

-¿Que eres la maldita Wikipedia? - se quejó Nightwing por la invasión a su persona de la que estaba siendo víctima cortesía de Broken Arrow 

\- Black Bat, ¿puedes romper el espejo retrovisor lateral del conductor, mientras Batwoman distrae al escolta izquierdo? - Broken Arrow amarró un lazo en el tapón delantero del depósito de gasolina de la moto y la reforzó con un gancho

-Mierda Broken, cuidado con tus manos - volvió que quejarse Nightwing

-Estoy poniendo mi fe en ti Wing, necesito que la mantengas firme, en el punto ciego y cortes el cable en el preciso momento - dijo Broken Arrow levantando el arco y disparando la flecha hacia la salpicadera del camión mientras Black Bat rompía el espejo del conductor distrayendo a la escolta y Batwoman golpeaba la ventana del auto izquierdo que escoltaba al camión. 

-¡¿Que?! - fue lo único que Nightwing pudo decir cuando Broken paso su pierna por detrás de la moto quedando al costado preparándose para el salto

-Mantenla firme - Broken dio el salto a la línea de la soga y se empezó a deslizar con agilidad por debajo del camión

-Maldita sea, esta loco - gruñó Nightwing tomó el puñal a su espalda y esperó a que Broken desapareciera debajo del camión, movió la cabeza y cortó la línea. 

-Listo ya tenemos al hombre colocado, larguemonos de aqui - dijo Nightwing

El batimóvil y las motos cambiaron de dirección dejando a los criminales haciendo un resoplido de alivio para continuar su camino a la recolección del Venom.


	29. Chapter 29

Llego todo el equipo a la cueva, ahora el plan B estaba en marcha, había que ver la sustitución del Venom, la forma de entrar y a quien inculparían de su robo. 

-Creo que la mejor opción será Deathstroke - dijo Tim - está en el muelle y seria quitar del camino a un peligroso oponente. 

Dick llegó la daga en la mano, Batman lo miro - Puedo - extendió la mano

Dick se lo entregó - Puedes analizarlo, pero yo también lo reconocí ¿Por que lo tiene ese hombre? - dijo molesto mientras se quitaba el dominio de los ojos

-Que es padre - Damian se acercó curioso 

-Es daga favorita de Jason - resoplo Nightwing

-¿Queee?- los engranes de Tim empezaron a girar

-¿Que sabemos de él? - pregunto Bruce mientras buscaba huellas para meterlas en la base de datos.

-Trabaja con Oliver en algunos casos al parecer lo estima y tal vez hasta lo admira, prefiere el anonimato, la vigilancia no es su única actividad al parecer o el trabajar con Oliver. Su edad no la se, solo que es menor que yo y mayor que Tim. Tiene una relación al parecer de amistad con Kory - dijo Nightwing

-Amistad - bufo Tim - por favor los viste, no sera negación

-No Tim, lo se de su propia boca, me lo dijo cuando veníamos hacia acá que eran amigos. - replicó Nightwing tirando el dominio en la mesa de la computadora.

-Tiene una boca sucia, pero tiene cultura - añadió Barbara tratando de cortar el tema de Kory y los celos de Dick

\- aparte de buenos instintos y estrategias de combate - dijo Batwoman - Tal vez ex militar y posible mercenario, de hay que no trabaje todo el tiempo con Oliver y prefiere el anonimato.

Bruce encontró algo que parecía dos huellas y las puso en la base de datos sin embargo la huella no estaba completa - Usa un tipo de protector digital - era inútil el hallazgo y miró hacia la maleta. 

-No te lo recomiendo Bruce - dijo Tim mientras buscaba las relaciones recientes de Oliver había nombres de empresarios, fotos, artistas de las fiestas de caridad, cantantes, escritores, actores, más inversionistas, científicos. - tiene un candado de lector de iris y sellos de tinta, se dará cuenta si la fuerzas 

Tim se detuvo en una foto de una gala benéfica Oliver está rodeado de tres personas de una editorial que cada año buscaba a un alumno destacado para publicar un libro, Bruce había estado en la misma gala; crawling on the blood era el nuevo thriller de suspenso que a pesar de haber sido escrito por un alumno destacado de Star City University llamado J.R.Harper como seudonimo aclaraban la editorial, cosa que no era raro entre los escritores.

\- Tal vez nuestro hombre está aquí - dijo Tim - y estamos buscando en otro lado

\- En una editorial - dijo incrédula Spoiler

\- No bajo el pseudónimo de J.R.Harper - en ese momento todo parecía tener sentido, pero como un ratón de biblioteca se convertiría en un aguerrido vigilante - es tan obvio - dijo Tim

Tres hombres con copas en la mano sonriendo, dos de cabello negro, uno de mayor de unos 30 años, dos que oscilaban entre los 20 y algo años, uno de cabello negro alto junto a un pelirrojo de barba ambos con lentes cafe obscuro impidiendo ver por completo sus ojos, Oliver estaba enmedio entre el hombre mayor y el moreno que tomaba al pelirrojo de los hombros de sonrisa retorcida.

Bruce tomó el comunicador - Alfred puedes traerme de la biblioteca el libro Crawling on the blood 

-mmj - Damian interrumpió bajando la mirada - esta en mi cuarto 

Bruce resoplo - Al parecer lo esta en el cuarto de Damian - dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

-En seguida señor 

-Damian no creo que sea un libro propio para tu edad - dijo Bruce

-Padre, por favor no soy un niño - Damian esperaba que no fuera el insoportable Broken Arrow, realmente le gustaba el libro, como el asesino escurridizo se ocultaba en la obscuridad haciendo tropezar a los investigadores, como cazaba a sus víctimas, aislandolas, haciendo que perdieran su prestigio, trabajo, dinero y veracidad. El juego del gato al ratón era muy bien llevado y esperaba ansioso llegar al final tratando de descubrir por él mismo al asesino según las pistas dejadas por el autor.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde - murmuró Bruce

-Puede encajar, cosas más extrañas hemos visto para proteger nuestras identidades - mirando al hombre moreno de lentes, cabello negro, alto era difícil saberlo, era más alto que Oliver, pero el pelirrojo era el que sobresalía en altura, tal vez con las botas adecuadas, no se veía su complexión con el saco pero no era delgado, posiblemente trabajado, tez blanca su nariz un poco curva sin ser desagradable, mentón un poco afilado tenía un cigarro en la mano, los ojos estaban ocultos por las gafas.

-Aqui esta señor - Alfred entregó el libro a Bruce, este dio la vuelta pero no había foto del escritor solo un pequeño resumen sobre el libro y un par de líneas escuetas sobre el autor que era ganador en la feria de literatura destacado estudiante de Star City matriculado en literatura Inglesa en Star City University 

-Tim busca estudiantes matriculados en literatura Inglesa de Star City University, posiblemente en los ultimos grados y si tienen algun problema de adicción - dijo Bruce

-Vamos Bruce no vas a ir por ese camino solo por lo de Roy - dijo Barbara.

-No. solo que Broken Arrow sabe demasiado del Venom, donde se produce, las cantidades para dar fuerza, medicamentos que se utilizan derivados del Venom, eso es información clasificada para evitar su mal uso - Bruce entre cerró los ojos tal vez había encontrado la pieza faltante al misterio.


	30. Plan C

Broken Arrow se sujetaba debajo del camión, el viaje había durado media hora, escuchó las puertas abrirse y entraron, los hombres cargaban los supuestos barriles de vino en granel. "Ahí está el Venom" se dijo. 

-Si fallamos en esta entrega el Jefe nos matara - dijo uno de ellos

-Por eso mantendremos la vigilancia toda la noche y escoltaremos el camión hasta su destino - la conversación continuaba mientras metían mas venom al camión barril tras barril

-¿Crees que el murciélago sospeche? fue muy raro lo de esta noche.

-Danni ya quito el rastreador que encontró en su auto a mitad del camino y tenemos cámaras en 3 cuadras a la redonda por si intentan algo.

Se escuchó el cierre del camión, - listo cierren todo herméticamente.

Se escucharon pasos, un cierre estruendoso de puertas. Broken soltó los ejes donde se encontraba enganchado y bajo su espalda y piernas al piso, miro en busca de pies en la habitación, rodó bajo su estómago y se arrastró pecho tierra bajo el camión, cerca del borde activo los infrarrojos de su ojo derecho, no detecto personal dentro pero si cuatro cámaras y una puerta metálica reforzada de varias pulgadas.

El análisis del lugar se detuvo, su reloj de muñeca vibro, Broken levantó sus guantes y paro la alarma; liberó su pequeña mochila de su espalda, deslizó la cremallera y sacó un pequeño estuche, volvió a rodar sobre su espalda y abrió el estuche, 5 jeringa en el, estaba sintiendo escalofríos, su reloj ya hacía un rato que había vibrado. saco uno de sus guantes descubriendo su mano derecha que temblaba "mierda, aguanta", con la izquierda tomó una de las jeringas e introdujo la aguja entre sus membranas interdigitales y descargó el contenido -joder - suspiro tartamudo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos tomando una segunda dosis por si era necesario, sintió como empezaba a recuperar la respiración."mierda, maldito viaje largo" musito, tomó el guante y lo introdujo en su boca, respiro y fue por la segunda dosis. 

-Nnh - un gemido reprimido, sintió como su cuerpo se contrajo, una descarga eléctrica recorría por toda su columna, cerró fuerte los ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración. El sudor frío cedió unos segundos después y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. - estúpido - se recrimino.

Abrió el intercomunicador, abrió las ventilas de su máscara y tomo el aire que pudo.- Nosferatus me copian 


	31. Chapter 31

En la cueva Tim se encargaba de sacar lista de estudiantes pero tuvo que interrumpir la tarea, perdieron el rastro del vehículo. Llevaban más de una hora tratando de localizarlo

-Maldición - gruño Batman - estúpido no debí permitir que se fuera con el Venom

-Piensas que Broken está con Bane - pregunto Batwoman

-Es posible, que mejor forma de obtenerlo que manteniéndose cerca, por eso ha insistido en el intercambio y ahora tiene la carga segura en sus manos, ESTUPIDO - volvió a gruñir dando un golpe en el escritorio de la computadora - sabia que algo estaba mal con él, era demasiado astuto, fue muy accesible cuando entro aqui, demasiado preparado para no saber mucho de Bane, ni de Gotham.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Cass

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra, tendremos que seguir la pista de las guaridas de Bane y si le pongo las manos encima a Broken Arrow hará honor a su nombre - la mandíbula de Bruce estaba apretada se levantó y se dirigió al batimovil colocándose la capucha 

-¿Bruce a donde vas?- pregunto Selina

-A cazarlo, a encontrar alguna pista desde el lugar donde fue el último rastro - dijo Bruce 

-_Nos....us co..an_ \- Tim logro captar algo intento trabajar con la frecuencia, había interferencia. Bruce se freno y dio la vuelta, todos se reunieron donde Tim

_-....fera...copi....._

-¿Puedes encontrar su procedencia? - pregunto Batman. 

-Espera Bruce estoy intentando encontrar la frecuencia. 

-_Maldita sea Nosferatus me copia, aquí fragmentado -_ la voz se escuchaba con aliento entrecortado

-¿Broken? - Tim logro hacer el enlace.

-Ssssh deja de ser tan obvio quien sea que estes detras 

-Decías - dijo Nightwing levantando la ceja.

-Tu ubicación - ordenó Batman

-_Almacén a unos 45 minutos del camino, no se el lugar, fueron como unos 500 metros derecho a una velocidad de 60, torcieron a la izquierda otros 200 vuelta a 65, derecha unos 300 a 63 y izquierda por unos 400 a 90 posible carretera no muy bien pavimentada. Así que tu dime. Mierda_. - un suspiro 

-Bro..fragmentado - continuo Bruce tenía una idea donde se encontraba, era un almacén militar abandonado, fuertemente blindado, nadie entra, nadie sale sin la correcta clave. - ¿Cual es la situación?

_\- Hay vigilancia de cuatro cámaras dentro del almacén, no puedo salir sin ser detectado, tienen vigilado 3 cuadras al rededor o eso dijeron, vigilancia fuera. _

_-_Tendremos que extraerte del lugar - dijo Bruce

_-No, necesito que hagas tu mambo yambo del cual son famosos, deje una usb roja en el escritorio lado derecho junto al chico inteligente rojo _

Tim giro y la miro - La tengo fragmentado

_-Bien, con el permiso de Drácula necesito que te enlaces a mi dispositivo ocular. Si alguien del lugar es bueno hackeando podemos continuar con el Plan C y tal vez realizar el D. Es solo meterla y correr el programa Blind Eye _

-Jesus eres la reina del drama con los nombres - bufo Tim mirando a Bruce quien titubio por un momento - protege la información y correlo.- Y Tim así lo hizo

La vista es algo nublada y extraña como en tercera dimensión se ve algo gris y tubos - ¿Que es eso? pienso que ya estoy dentro, pero todo es algo confuso - añade Tim

-_Oh mierda lo olvide, espera._ \- Hay un ajuste y se ve la parte inferior de la camioneta 

-Mejor - dice Tim

\- será un meta - susurra Nightwing, Tim sube los hombros, todo es posible. 

Hay un giro y avance, se ve la llanta y aplica el infrarrojo con los rayos X, logran ver las cámaras. Barbara con la coneccion y ubicacion de Broken Arrow logra hacer el hackeo. Alistan la imagen fija 

-Puedes salir fragmentado - le informa Barbara

El cuerpo se arrastra y activa de nuevo su visión que los hace sentirse como borrachos, hay diferentes graduaciones la mayor es en los costados de la cámara, el centro se ve como si fuera 3D y la captación de los colores es diferente. 

Bruce mira y se acerca a la imagen - No es un dispositivo para mejoras, es un dispositivo para ayudar a ver. Broken su nombre. hay un daño en su visión, tal vez por una granada de fragmentación, posible francotirador que quedó inutilizado. - murmura. Hay una tragedia detrás del hombre, tal vez alguien que salvo Oliver. Las piezas empiezan a encajar.

La imagen se queda en una coladera - _será por aquí, tienen forma de hacer llegar una manguera, busquen planos y traigan pruebas incriminatorias del objetivo de su elección. _

-Fragmentado necesitamos sacarte del lugar - dice Nightwing - estas loco, al no ser que entres por la coladera no encuentro como podemos sacarte del lugar.

-_No saldré como entre_ \- la mirada se dirige al camión mientras se dirige a la unidad, abre la maleta y se ve el pequeño estuche cerrado, sogas, algo de explosivos y otro estuche de herramientas que abre y son ganzúas empieza a trabajar sobre el candado. 


	32. De C a D

  
Logran conseguir los planos con un Dron envían una manguera inician el vaciado del Venom. Las pruebas serán manipulacion de imagenes una vez hecho la sustitución del Venom y la colocación de nuevos rastreadores en la unidad y uno de los tambos . El plan es arriesgado tienen a un hombre dentro, pero no saben si es un doble agente.

-Listo señores es lo último - dice Broken Arrow enviando la manguera dentro amarrada con el dron. Se escuchaba menos agitado que en un principio.

-Una vez abierto el almacén entraremos por ti - ordenó Batman

-No. ningún Nosferatu entrara, solo corran las imágenes y yo les dire donde ubicarme. Joderan el plan si son vistos, ya sospechan - gruño Broken mientras cortaba la comunicación visual

Batman gruño, no le gustaba que otro estuviera a cargo, lo había dejado llegar bastante lejos hasta ahora, sin embargo no tenían más remedio que esperar. Sí Broken Arrow quería el Venom tendría que ir de nuevo hacia ellos. Antes de desaparecer el dron este lanzó un localizador a la bota de Broken Arrow. Batman sonrió, ahora el desgraciado no se le escaparía, tenía que saber las intenciones del hombre.

-Esperen a mi señal. solo necesito estar mi mi posición - dijo Broken mientras se movía debajo del camión ya casi amanecía.

Batman y la familia se movió del lugar, mientras Barbara trabajaba en las imágenes de Deathstroke cerca del lugar, por otra parte Tim trataba de rastrear la información que pudiera llevar a saber quien era en realidad el llamado Broken Arrow para poder tomar un contraataque en caso necesario.   
  
-_Chicos no lo van a creer, creo que tengo a nuestro hombre_ \- dijo TIm por el comunicador. 


	33. Chapter 33

Tim pasaba la vista por la información, todo tenía sentido. Le costó un triunfo y miles de hackeos a la base de datos del FBI obtener la información.

-¿Que encontraste Red ? - dijo Nightwing mientras se dirigían a la mansión. 

-Es mejor que estén todos aquí - dijo Tim

\- Marcelo Andreotti como se llama ahora de 22 años, al parecer tuvo nexos con los Falcone de Gotham una bala de los Flacone lo hizo casi perder un ojo, la nariz rota también es cortesia de ellos cuando se enteraron que iba a testificar en su contra en un caso - hizo una pausa y miró al grupo - de tráfico de una nueva droga. - Tim miró a Bruce - y al parecer tenias razon Bruce su base es de Venom con otras sustancias. Los resultados al consumirla son resistencia física y fuerza superior a su consumidor entre otras cosas como lucidez mental temporal, agilidad, aumenta la potencia de los neurotransmisores. Esta droga debe tomarse cada 24 horas para que su efecto no caiga. -Tim hace una pausa y entrecierra los ojos - Uno de sus efectos cuando termina es sudoración, respiración agitada, puede llegar a presentar hasta taquicardia. Esto es algo por lo que la compra estaba siendo anticipada, se limpia del sistema rápido, no tiene mucha repercusión y el individuo vuelve a su estado normal desapareciendo los efectos gradualmente en las próximas 24 horas sin dejar rastro 

Tim continuo -Nuestro hombre es ahora es testigo protegido

-De ahí que necesite su anonimato - dijo Dick sintiéndose algo traicionado, pensó que realmente lo que quería el hombre era ayudar, le mintió descaradamente a la cara.

\- Es muy probable Dick - continuo Tim con él informe -Él está a un año de graduarse de la universidad. ¿Y adivinen quien lo salvo de los Falcone?

\- Green Arrow - dijo Bruce -

-Y no tan solo lo salvó, si no que lo protegió personalmente hasta el día de su testimonio. - concluyendo Tim mientras bostezaba, tenía ya 24 horas sin dormir, se sentía agotado, en si todos lo estaban

-Bien - dijo Bruce - yo haré la primera ronda, vayan todos a descansar. Mientras miraba la foto con la información de Marcelo Andreotti, "Te tengo"


	34. Chapter 34

Dick sustituyó a Bruce, ya era casi mediodía y no había habido movimiento en el Almacén. 

-Ve a descansar Bruce, tienes que estar fresco para lo que venga - dijo Dick con el cabello húmedo, llevaba unos pantalones negros cómodos y un calzado deportivo con una camisa blanca sin mangas pegada al cuerpo que dibujaba su abdomen trabajado.

Bruce gruño, pero era verdad necesitaba descansar si iba dar batalla, si Broken iba por el Venom o estaba haciendo un doble juego secuestrando a Arrow y Canary para entrar a la Liga y de ahí filtrar información o cualquiera de las dos la lucha iba a ser sorpresiva y dura, había visto los explosivos en su maleta y el pequeño estuche que llevaba, pudiera ser droga. 

Bruce había escaneado la maleta de Broken pero solo encontró un arco de repuesto, flechas y ropa de civil junto con otro otro uniforme en caso de necesitarlo.

-Avísame de cualquier cosa Dick - dijo Bruce mientras tomo el hombro del muchacho

-Por supuesto Bruce.- Dick sonrió y miró a lo lejos que se le unía Tim en la guardia, eso hará menos aburrido la espera.

-Días - dijo Tim con su taza de café, vestido con cómoda ropa deportiva. Dando un sorbo a su café miró la daga que había pertenecido a Jason, se colocó un guante de látex para no contaminarla y la tomo. 

Dick giro hacia el con extrañeza. Tim dio un suspiro largo - Sabes por un momento tuve la esperanza que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo. Sabes

Dick jalo en un abrazo a Tim y sujeto su hombro dando un profundo suspiro - Yo también, tal vez lo deseaba tanto que empecé a ver cosas de Jason en ese hombre. 

Tim colo el fragmento de huellas y lo cotejó con Marcelo Andreotti, pero no había fragmentos que coincidieran. -Tal vez no es nuestro hombre. Carajo. - dijo Tim fastidiado.

Luego solo por curiosidad las cotejo con las Jason, algunas de las línea se unía a la cotejada como rompecabezas, otras ya estaban difusas. Tim trago y una lagrima salio - Son de Jason, tal vez nunca ha tocado el puñal sin guantes o simplemente permanecieron como recuerdo.

Dick lo abrazo fuerte y beso la cabeza de Tim, también había lágrimas que escurren de sus ojos - Extraño al idiota y te extraño a ti también, lamento haber hecho mal las cosas cuando le di el manto de Robin a Damian sin consultarte. Lamento no haber estado para Jason en ese momento y lamento no haber sido tan cobarde cuando te fuiste, debí ir a buscarte, debí insistir. - Dick abrazaba fuerte a Tim mientras su rostro lo enterraba en el cabello del mas joven.

El localizador se movió, ambos localizadores, tanto el Venom como Broken se movieron al parejo-

-Dick - Tim le dio una mira determinada a Dick, este encontró los ojos de Tim asintió con la cabeza 

-Vamos por ellos - murmuro Dick


	35. Afuera.

Broken dormitaba en el suelo, no tenía problema para descansar en lugares que otros consideran incómodos, el era silvestre, salvaje como un animal, todo instinto era él.

Escucho la puerta abrió los ojos de golpe y se sujetó de nuevo de los tubo de escape colocando los pies en cualquier saliente. Espero un rato a que todos los maleantes tomaron sus lugares y vehículos y salieran del lugar.

Por un momento Broken soltó una carcajada para sí mismo "mierda idiota, ahora buscar la forma de salir de aquí sin ser detectado" movió la cabeza, no podía poner en marcha otra táctica de distracción por parte de los murciélagos, seria extremadamente obvia. "bien a improvisar". Paso por su cabeza entrar a donde fuera a entregarse el Venom pero entonces arriesgaría el plan D y no tendría objeto sin Arrow o Canary. Solo logra ponerlos en alerta.

Hubo una parada que tal vez podía utilizar, una coladera solo esperaba que la luz roja tardará lo suficiente antes de que terminar como un mapache en la carretera, esos que tienes que despegar con una espátula.

Broken se soltó, giro sobre su estómago e inicio a mover la coladera, "mierda, mierda" dijo estaban avanzando, la retiro lo más rápido que pudo y se arrojó dentro cayendo como un costal.

-uuugh, asco - dijo mientras se incorporaba, tomo su mochila, vio un mapa y tomó camino.

* * *

**En el techo**

Nightwing y Red Robin seguían la señal de la unidad desde el techo, la unidad había regresado a Gotham y se dirigía de seguro a alguna base de Bane

-Se han separado - dijo Tim, tomó sus binoculares, pero solo veía la marcha del camión y su escolta -No lo veo

-Red puedes vigilar la unidad, recuerda no vamos a entrar, no podemos ser detectados -

Tim levantó la ceja e hizo una mueca- No soy Damian y no soy idiota. ¿Tu que haras?

-Yo sigo al otro objetivo - dijo Nightwing mientras disparaba una garra siguiendo la señal del segundo rastreador

* * *

**En la alcantarilla**

Broken corría siguiendo el mapa, miro una escalera, guardo el mapa y saco de su bolso interior del chaleco un escáner de dispositivos eléctricos. Bajo su capucha y saco su casco dejando solo la lente de su ojo derecho, para luego liberarla, con la palma de su mano masajeo su agotado ojo derecho; una vez libre de tecnología externa paso el escáner sobre su persona. Una luz centello sobre su bota izquierda, Broken tomo el dispositivo, “Cabrón desconfiado” sonrió para si mismo “No puedo culparte yo seguiría el mismo procedimiento” miro una rata y apunto. 

Unos minutos después subió por una escalera marinera, la abrió pesada tapa de la alcantarilla, saliendo por fin a la calle. Broken se encontraba en un callejón en West End, el olor a smog y humedad invadió sus pulmones, miro el obscuro callejo con depósitos de basura y grafitis aparentemente solo. Giro su cabeza para relajar su cuello y se puso en marcha para no ser reconocido. Colocó unos lentes color humo, puso un cubrebocas, se dio vuelta al chaleco abrió una cremallera interna, del interior salieron dos mangas formando una sudadera con rojos y negros, subió su capucha y se encamino dentro del edificio; sujeto la perilla y miro sobre su hombro escaneo el callejón y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, pero no encontró nada. “Debe de ser mi imaginación” pensó, solo quería tomar una ducha, checarse como prometió a Kory, tomar un breve descanso y llamaría a los murciélagos después, el mismo puso rastreadores no solo en las barricas de Venom, sino en los vehículos cerca de la quería investigar cualquier lugar que lo llevara a donde tenían retenidos a Oliver y Dinah.

Desde arriba una figura lo vigilaba con atención. La figura entrecerró los ojos detrás de las lentes blancas “Casi te escapas, muy listo” pensó.

* * *

**15 minutos antes.**

Nighwing vio que la señal empezó a moverse muy ágilmente, por lo que pensaba que era el drenaje, pero llego a un punto en que humanamente era imposible accesar a algunos lugares.

Tomo vuelo y brinco de edificio a edificio pasando por soportes de ventanas, escaleras de bomberos, con agilidad felina aterrizo en el piso. Corrió hacia una alcantarilla y se deslizo por debajo de ella, mira la señal, esta a pocos metros de frente a él, toma carrera por el drenaje, la señal se vuelve mas intensa pero no hay nada. Nightwig entrecierra los ojos buscando donde se fue, debería estar prácticamente debajo de él, baja la mirada y la ve ahí, una maldita rata con el rastreador pegado a su espalda.

-Maldita sea lo perdí – dice por el comunicador – Por favor dime Red que los tienes.

-Debiste suponer que algo andaba mal entre la East End y la 5th – la voz no era de Tim en el comunicador. -Se supone que me mantendrías informado -

-Batman, lo siento.

-Regresa al numero 23 de West End. Según los registros del FBI Alessandro Conti tenía una propiedad antes de salir de Gotham una propiedad fuera del radar de los Falcone – dice Bruce, mientras analiza el movimiento de ambos dispositivos mientras terminaba de poner su capucha y salir.

Nightwing salió de la alcantarilla y disparo una garra subiendo al techo, se movió a toda velocidad al lugar donde Bruce le señalo, corrió hasta quemar sus pulmones otro salto largo, otro disparo de garra.

Aterriza de golpe y algo desordenado en el edificio de enfrente de la ubicación dada por Bruce, una sombra negra con rojo avanza hacia una puerta de servicio, no entra, Nightwing se apretuja contra un muro para no ser visto. Dos segundos más, la sombra entra al edificio.

Nightwing apesta a alcantarilla, lo hizo zambullirse el muy desgraciado persiguiendo una rata, “Muy astuto, casi escapas” le gusta el reto; a pesar de que hay una alianza juega mucho al gato y ratón, mientras Nightwing mira por sus Binoculares activando el modo nocturno, mira el tercer piso, alguien entra sin encender la luz, se acerca a la ventana y cierra las persianas “Donde dejamos la confianza”


	36. El hombre de la capucha roja

Un hombre entró al edificio por la puerta de servicio, el conserje se asomó, era un hombre corpulento, de origen hispano italiano para ser exactos, reconoció al hombre, sabía de su visita con anticipación gracias a la llamada – señor Andreotti, Buona Notte

El hombre de la sudadera solo saludo con la mano, se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso. El número 38, sacó la llave de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón e introdujo la llave, abrió lentamente la puerta del departamento, lo escudriño con la vista, puso un pie dentro y de inmediato cerró la puerta, permaneció quieto, espero acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y a los sonidos del lugar, miro las ventanas “Marcelo idiota” pensó para sí mismo, una ventana abierta, caminó sigilosamente, verificó los seguros de la ventana “menos mal cerrado” y luego de golpe cerró la persiana.

Recorrió el piso cuarto a cuarto, abrió la estufa metió la mano en el techo superior y verificó que la pistola estuviera en su lugar. Luego miró la pequeña sala con comedor y una pantalla de 24 pulgadas, camino por el estrecho pasillo y llego al cuarto, en medio estaba la cama un armario a su derecha afortunadamente la ventana junto con la persiana estaba cerradas, camino hacia el closet y lo abrió de golpe, nada extraño a excepción de un bolso deportivo que sacó del armario tirándola en la cama, para luego hacer lo mismo con la pequeña mochila que tenía en su espalda; giró dirigiéndose hacia el baño encendiendo solo la luz del espejo. Una vez dentro abrió la ducha, dejo un dispositivo su auricular de su oído izquierdo, desabrocho su reloj y lo dejo de igual modo en el lavamanos, sin mirarse al espejo salió del baño, se sacó la ropa de encima, dejándola doblada sobre la cama, una vez completamente desnudo tomó la ropa y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto de lavado, arrojo la ropa y preparó la lavadora, una vez programada salió del cuarto de lavado y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto cerrando la puerta por detrás y luego entro al baño, moría de ganas de quitarse el olor a alcantarilla y recibir agua tibia en sus músculos, a pesar de que ellos no sentían el cansancio si no era una especie de pesadez más mental que física por las largas horas de vigilia

Se sintió bien limpiar su piel con jabón y el agua recorría sus músculos bien trabajados, se quedó unos minutos más en la ducha permitiendo que el agua se deslizaba por su fuerte espalda, apoyó sus palmas en el frío azulejo color ámbar y curvo sus anchos hombros, luego estiró su cuello dejando la manzana de adán completamente expuesta al chorro de la regadera, disfruto con el agua cayera en su quijada desparramandose por su cuello, pecho. Se dio permiso para cerrar sus ojos y relajarse. Mientras estaba en ese momento de paz como era su costumbre empezó a tararear. 

El sonido de la alarma de su reloj lo hizo salir de su paz, a regañadientes salió de la ducha “Pfff” resoplo, tomo una toalla y la sujeto a su cintura, salió del baño tirando la puerta, la luz tenue del baño lamia su espalda desnuda por un momento y luego volvió a las tinieblas.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba luz para encontrar lo que buscaba, tomó su pequeña maleta que había traído con él desde el principio, abrió y sacó de nuevo el pequeño estuche de jeringas escrupulosamente ordenadas, tomó una de ellas y el teléfono sonó, cerró el estuche y tomó el teléfono de la maleta de portada que se hallaba en una bolsa delantera.

-Hey, - contestó su voz sin el modulador era gruesa, de un tono bajo y profundo, también era bastante áspera. Con la jeringa en la mano derecha y el teléfono en su oído izquierdo, camino hacia la cocina por un poco de agua con tal solo la pequeña toalla en su cintura la cual solo cubría sus caderas.


	37. Chapter 37

Nightwing entró abriendo las ventanas con una ganzúa con cuidado no hacer ruido - Estoy entrando - informo.

-Prepara tu transmisión - pidió Bárbara, mientras preparaba todo para grabar, verificar las cámaras de seguridad externas y el hackeo de comunicaciones

Dick encendió su transmisor de video de su dominio, escucho correr agua espero apretujado en el muro del pasillo que daba a la habitación que se encontraba cerrada. - Esta puede ser mi oportunidad para entrar al cuarto - murmuró en su comunicador - debe estar en la ducha

-Ten cuidado Nightwing - dijo Bruce - Red Robin ya se ha reunido con nosotros en el Batmovil 

-Estamos recibiendo - confirmó Tim

Nightwing adelantó un pie para ir hacia el cuarto, iba a despegar cuando escucho la puerta "mierda" susurro, se asomo y una figura salió del cuarto 

Una muy débil iluminación recorrió el cuerpo del hombre por un segundo. Step junto con Selina, Cass que se encontraban con Bárbara en la cueva miraban la transmisión, Step se ladeo como queriendo asomarse al cuarto de lavado pero no dijo nada

Nightwing se giró de nuevo con su espalda completa en la pared, se deslizó hacia abajo a la altura de la sombra de una mesa y volvió a mirar.

El hombre salió del cuarto de lavado un vehículo debió aparcar porque pequeños haces de luz se introdujeron por la rendija, el hombre estaba contraluz, pero lo que se escurre en su cuerpo dejó mirar anchos hombros bien trabajados, salpicó sobre uno fuerte abdomen, unas caderas afiladas y entre sus musculosas piernas jugaba entre sombras y poca luz un miembro flácido grande que pendulan entre sus piernas mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto.

-Oh cielos! que grande - chillo Step 

\- Oh por favor niña no veas eso, no es tan....- dijo Selina mientras le tapaba los ojos y no dejaba de ver el monitor

Un momento de silencio hubo en el comunicador de la cuerva.

-Wing mierda quita la cámara de ahi quieres - gritó indignado Tim cuando Step grito por el tamaño del hombre. Tim no tenía un monstruo entre las piernas como ese hombre pero tampoco estaba mal despachado. 

Nightwing regreso la vista a la sala un - Aaaaah - en coro de voces femeninas se escuchó en el comunicador de la cueva. Dick debió estar no rojo sino púrpura en ese momento, no es que le asustara ver un hombre desnudo si no por las bromas que le vendrían después de tener el video fijo grabando en esa cosa. Solo se escucho un bufido de desaprobación por parte de Bruce lo que menos quería era distracciones y que las chicas vieran como un platillo apetitoso a un posible enemigo y Selina. Bueno no entendía de qué se admiraba como si no tuviera tal vez del mismo tamaño esperándola en las noches, sin embargo el cuerpo del hombre era mucho más armonioso que el del mismo Bruce y la carne joven puede despertar apetito, si lo sabrá el. 

Nightwing espero para moverse no quería encontrarse de vuelta con el hombre desnudo caminando hacia el horizonte. Dio pasos livianos hacia la puerta, pone la oreja en la puerta y entra con cuidado. Ve las dos maletas y en una de ellas abierta un estuche que misteriosamente carga a todos lados. Se acerca pero escucha una voz

_There's a hoope inside. That you can make it better_

Nightwing se mueve dentro del armario se queda esperando

  
_When it rains it pours And everybody stumbles I won't let them bring you down_

"Bien y ahora canta en la ducha" ahora murmura. -Nada mal si me preguntas, buenos graves a pesar de su aspereza - escucha por el comunicador a Barbara diciendo de forma divertida. Nightwing resopla, sale con cuidado del armario, dirigiéndose hacia las maletas. Necesita poner un rastreador en las maletas y ver que pude encontrar.

La voz, esa voz es casi como un recuerdo, sacude la cabeza, no es él Jason su voz era grave casi un barítono. Recuerda a Alfred a veces haciendo tiempo en el cuarto de Jason era niño supuestamente colocando la ropa del niño en cajones y repisas mientras este estaba en la ducha, al parecer eso se había vuelto costumbre, Alfred entrando al cuarto mientras Jason se duchaba, el cual siempre salía antes de que el niño saliera del baño. Obviamente después de la muerte de Jason y su regreso eso cambió, Jason nunca volvió a la mansión más que en raras ocasiones, solo una vez cuando el payaso casi lo mata por segunda vez poniendo un ácido en su casco se quedó dos días en convalecencia y encontró una vez al viejo mayordomo recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Jason. Ese día supo que Alfred le gustaba escuchar la voz de Jason mientras cantaba, lo cual sucedió cuando trabajaba en algún motor, en la ducha o cuando estaba solo o se creía solo. Dick no sabía quién lo había aprendido de quien, Bruce llegaba a tararear cuando pensaba que nadie lo escuchaba mientras trabajaba. Sacudió la idea, la voz era mucho más áspera que la de Jason

Una alarma sonó del baño y el agua dejó de correr, "Maldición" había perdido tiempo distrayéndose en recuerdos, escucho la manija y brinco con cuidado al armario. 

Miro con cuidado fuera del armario donde el hombre y agradeció que se hubiera cubierto con una toalla. La puerta del baño se cerró y se cubrió de tinieblas, Nightwing tuvo que poner el modo nocturno, el hombre estaba de espaldas a el, paso la mano por su húmedo cabello, se inclinó y abrió el estuche 12 jeringas acomodadas en ambas tapas del estuche sujetas por una liga ancha, el hombre tomó una de ellas y se escuchó un teléfono. 

El hombre cerró el estuche y tomó el teléfono de la maleta grande. Nightwing tuvo que volver a ocultarse en el armario

_-Hey,_ \- contestó su voz sin el modulador era gruesa, de un tono bajo y profundo, también era bastante áspera. Con la jeringa en la mano derecha y el teléfono en su oído izquierdo, camino hacia la cocina por un poco de agua con tal solo la pequeña toalla en su cintura la cual solo cubría sus caderas.

Nightwing abrió el estuche mientras escuchaba la conversación. -Trailas a la cueva - se escuchó por su auricular Bruce

-¿Todas? - Dick no parecía estar de acuerdo que fueran todas. Dick se asomó rápidamente para ver al hombre tomar el vaso con agua y dejarlo en la barra de la cocina y tomar de nuevo la jeringa.

-Sí, bien, todo excelente – continúo con la jeringa sacando el tapón de ella y dándole unos golpecitos para sacar el aire.

Nightwing se apresuró tomó las jeringas y cerró el estuche. 

_-Por supuesto, ¿has acomodado el embarque de ayer?_

Nightwing salió al pasillo para escuchar la conversación y buscar una ruta de escape si era necesario, alcanzo ver cuando el hombre se inyectaba. 

_-Bien, me alegro –_ El hombre levantó su mano izquierda e introdujo entre las membranas digitales el líquido. _– ssssh –_ siseó

-_El plan D está en marcha. Y en efecto, tengo en la mira a los Falcone en toda esta transacción. Puede ser bueno tener más jugadores en la mesa._ – Tapo la jeringa y la metió en una bolsa de plástico dejándola en la barra de la cocina – _Aaaaah_ – el hombre estiró el cuello arqueados hacia atrás, al parecer la droga empezaba a hacer efecto.

Nightwing apretó los dientes, los estaba usando para acaparar el mercado del Venom - Seguro el secuestro de Green Arrow y Black Canary fue el pretexto para que lo dejáramos entrar a Gotham ayudarlo a robar el Venom - dijo Bruce 

_\- Ah –_ otra exclamación _– Yeah_

-Vamos por el padre - se escuchó la voz de Damian. Nightwing aprieto los puños, estaba listo para atacar a la orden de Bruce

El hombre rió amargamente – _Una maldita patada de mula, pero está haciendo maravillas._

-No necesitamos primero saber dónde los tienen, de otra forma pueden salir heridos - dijo Bruce

\- _Dos cuatro meses y corriendo, vale la pena la mierda. Me hace sentir_

Nightwing tendría una conversación muy seria con Kory, su maldito protegido era un adicto y traficantes de Venom. Desde cuando estaría planeando todo esto, una venganza hacia los Falcone o más bien quiere sacarlos del territorio para reclamarlo como suyo.

El hombre rió de nuevo – _Tú lo has dicho. Bien, te llamo después, si todo sale bien tendremos los paquetes de vuelta y si tal vez consigo que cooperen los murciélagos tal vez matamos varios pájaros de un tiro. Necesito descansar unos minutos y luego organizó conforme el plan siga su marcha. En un rato te enviare diferentes coordenadas_

"En tus sueños mal nacido" murmuró Nightwing - Wing sal del lugar ahora, nos vemos en la cueva, vamos a contraatacar. - dijo Bruce

_-Bien_ \- fue lo último que escuchó del hombre antes de salir por la ventana


	38. Chapter 38

-Hey, -su voz era bastante áspera ahora después de haber tenido tanto tiempo un tubo en su garganta, estuvo a punto de perder la voz, pero pudieron salvarle las cuerdas bucales. 

_-¿Cómo estás William? ¿En contraste todo a tu gusto?_

-Sí, bien, todo excelente – continúo con la jeringa sacando el tapón de ella y dándole unos golpecitos para sacar el aire.

_-¿Seguimos con el plan?_

-Por supuesto, ¿has acomodado el embarque de ayer?

_-Oh siiii Ollins Medical Lab recibió una gran donación de Venom para ayudar a personas en casos de destrucción de nervios y otras cosas. _

-Bien, me alegro – El hombre levantó su mano izquierda e introdujo entre las membranas digitales el líquido. – ssssh – siseó

_-Los Flacone están en Gotham, ¿lograste el plan D? quiero a esos bastardos que paguen si es posible. No olvido que lo primero es recuperar a Oliver ._

-El plan D está en marcha. Y en efecto, tengo en la mira a los Falcone en toda esta transacción. Puede ser bueno tener más jugadores en la mesa. – Tapo la jeringa y la metió en una bolsa de plástico dejándola en la barra de la cocina – Aaaaah – el hombre estiró el cuello, al parecer la droga empezaba a hacer efecto.

_\- ¿El nuevo medicamento?_

\- Ah – otra exclamación – Si

_-¿Cómo te va con él, dicen que es bueno pero algo doloroso según me contó Oliver?_

El hombre rió amargamente – Una maldita patada de mula, pero está haciendo maravillas.

_-Hace cuánto que no tienes.. tu sabes los episodios. _

\- Dos cuatro meses y corriendo, vale la pena la mierda. Me hace sentir

_\- Casi normal_

El hombre rió de nuevo – Tú lo has dicho. Bien, te llamo después, si todo sale bien tendremos los paquetes de vuelta y si tal vez consigo que cooperen los murciélagos tal vez matamos varios pájaros de un tiro. Necesito descansar unos minutos y luego organizó conforme el plan siga su marcha. En un rato te enviare diferentes coordenadas

_-Bien enviamelas junto con lo que necesites esta línea es segura. _

-Bien

De repente William sintió una extraña sensación, así que camino con el baso de agua en la mano y de nuevo recorrió el lugar, un beep sonó, la ropa estaba lista, asi que entro al cuarto de secado, todo parecía normal, tomo la ropa y la puso a secar, luego fue por sus botas y las lavo.

Salió del cuarto de lavado y se tiró en la cama. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos solo por un minuto. por un momento se quedó profundamente dormido. Otra vez la maldita pesadilla interrumpió su sueño, el hombre del cabello verde y otro con cuernos lo golpeaban sin parar, con las manos, con una barra con lo que encontraban dejándolo medio muerto en un charco de su propia sangre

-Mierda que hora es habían pasado ya dos horas. - se levantó de un brinco, saco la toalla de su cintura y se vistio, se coloco su auricular en la oreja derecha y el comunicador en la izquierda, luego fue a su monóculo del ojo derecho

-Murciélagos - dijo en su comunicador mientras metia su equipo en la maleta pequeña

-¿Hay alguien vivo? - tomo el teléfono y metió el chip para enviar las coordenadas y movimientos a su compañero en Star City y luego textio <<M. te envío las coordenadas. Mantenme informado.>>

-Broken - escuchó en su comunicador el murciélago.

-Aquí, ¿donde nos reunimos? - tomo las llaves de una moto y salió por la ventana, luego dio un salto para tomar las escaleras de servicio.

-Danos tu ubicación - ordenó Batman

"Si. seguro" pensó Brocken - qué les parece en el callejón de la 23th y Park Row. - dijo Broken mientras miraba las ubicaciones que las unidades habían arrojado, y una de ellas era esa zona. - en 20 - un rugido de motor se escuchó, la moto rechinan las llantas

-Enviaremos alguien - Batman cortó la comunicación mientras veía el rastreador puesto en el traje de Broken gracias a Dick.

Batman miro al equipo - Usaremos su plan en contra, necesitará la droga cuando entre en una crisis o no quiere perder su ventaja. - Hizo una pausa y continuó -Necesitamos mantenerlo en la cueva, para que no adquiera más Venom por fuera.

Batman miro a Batgirl-¿Batgirl pudimos hacer algo con la llamada?

-Imposible Batman, estaba encriptada y protegida, tenemos expertos en esto - dice Barbara.

-Bien dejemos que se sienta seguro y cuando caiga estaremos listos para hacerlo hablar. - gruñe Batman

Red Robin se dirige a Batman - Ya tenemos el análisis de la droga

\- No, todavía - Batman señala la computadora - Al parecer es una nueva droga la que tenemos enfrente, posiblemente lo que los Falcone querían distribuir.

Spoiler mira a Red Robin - Lo que significa 

Red Robin sonríe a Spoiler - que tiene 24 horas para darse otra dosis 

El plan está listo ahora a desenmascarar a Broken Marcelo Andreotti ó Alessandro Conti como antes se llamaba cuando trabajaba para los Falcone sería desenmascarado, están a un paso de recuperar a sus compañeros 


	39. Chapter 39

Boken dejo la moto, disparó una flecha y subió al techo con cuidado entro al edificio "Por donde iniciar", vio unos archiveros y con una ganzúa los abrió, activo la camara de su ojo derecho. Por un momento sintió como se puso rígida su espalda, su instinto le dijo que no estaba solo y ahora estaba lo suficientemente descansado para escucharlo, así que guardó el expediente y se dirigió sigilosamente a una columna.

Una sombra caminó cerca entonces se agazapo y saltó hacia el tipo, rodaron en la obscuridad, se esquivaron golpes mutuos con sigilo y ambos se levantaron. -¿Mierda Nightwing? - susurro Broken, mientras Nightwing tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

-Wing tienes que controlarte, recuerda necesitamos que no huya para interrogarlo - escuchó en su oído a Red Robin 

Unos sonidos de zapatos se escucharon, Broken tomo al rígido Nightwing del brazo y se movió rápido tras unas cajas. -¿Que haces aquí dentro? - Nightwing no pudo evitar el interrogarlo 

Broken estudiaba a los hombres que llegaban al lugar - Buscando información en lo que llegaban - dirigió su mirada a unos botes de plástico y avanzó con cuidado hacia ellos

Tenía que descubrir qué se traía entre manos Broken Arrow - ¿Por que este lugar? No es la Base de Bane - Nightwing escudriñaba cada movimiento del hombre, con la máscara era imposible leer sus facciones solo quedaba su lenguaje corporal pero no demostraba mucho solo en los momentos de ataque.

-Error Gran pájaro murciélago. No sabemos si es escondite de Bane o no - Broken destapaba empezaba a combinar la acetona con lejía - ese es el tema con ustedes, son buenos, mierda que si lo son. Pero olvidan la humildad que no pueden conocer todo, se aferran a sus sospechas como un náufrago a una tabla en medio de una tormenta - murmura Broken saca de su mochila otra máscara de repuesto. - usala 

Antes de que pudiera protestar Broken dejo escurrir el liquido provocando que los hombres se sintieran mareados y en un rato después se desplomaran.

Broken se movilizó al archivero - ¿Que buscas?¿Por que este lugar? - pregunto ahora curioso Nightwing

Broken una de sus cualidades era la lectura a gran velocidad, siendo un gran devorador de libros tenía mucha experiencia en encontrar el texto relevante desechando todo lo demas.-Todavía no lo se y para responder tu duda puse rastreadores a todas la unidades, incluyendo la escolta - Uno tras otro los miraba, con gran rapidez que

Nightwing dudo que realmente leyera algo. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de garaje, este hecho un ojo, varios matones bajaban de el y o sorpresa Jonathan Crane. -Broken creo que - giro y el hombre no estaba, la mandíbula de Nightwing se tensó y se movio rapidamente. Escucho un chiflido y miró hacia arriba en una ventana en lo alto a Broken Arrow haciéndole la señal para que saliera. Nightwing sacudió la cabeza y se encamino a la salida.

Los dos hombres aterrizaron en el callejón. -¿Cual es el siguiente paso? - Broken Arrow llegó a su moto - Por cierto trajiste mi daga 

-No. esta en la cueva, siente paso es reunirnos en la cueva con los demas. Tendrás venir a la cueva la misma que la primera vez - Nightwing señaló su moto

Broken lo miro por detrás del hombro mientras montaba su moto -¿Quieres que conduzca la moto con los ojos cerrados? - sacudió una mano al aire - Bien será divertido. 

-No idiota - en eso el Batmovil apareció rechinando las llantas 

-Sube - gruño Batman mientras le arrojaba una venda 

-No pienso dejar mi moto en este lugar. - aclaro Broken mientras Robin se abría la puerta moviéndose hacia Broken Arrow

-El la llevara - ordenó Batman - es suficientemente capaz

-Olvidalo murciélago, no voy a dejar mi moto en manos de un crío irascible - lanzó las llaves de la moto a Nightwing, si es suficientemente capaz no dudo que no tenga problemas en llevar la moto del BlueBird

Nightwing lanzó un pequeño gruñido, al parecer Broken siempre tenía que tener el control aun cuando no lo tenía. - Bien, ya largate 

-Cielos creo que alguien está en sus días - siseo Broken divertido mientras entraba a Batmovil, cuando se colocó la venda, no se dio cuenta cuando Batman saco un jeringa y le pinchó el cuello - Noo, nnh - se quitó la venda y lo miro confundido con la mano en el cuello -¿Que mierda? - fue lo último que dijo hasta antes de desplomarse.


	40. Chapter 40

Sintió un golpe en la mejilla - Despierta - escucho una voz gruesa, sintió la náusea golpeado su garganta. Intentó sacudir la neblina, pero se sentía del asco - ¿que mierda me haciste? - logro abrir los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, trataba de recuperar su respiración. 

-Batman - Catwoman se acercó a Broken arrow, jadeaba con dificultad - ¿Que hiciste? no se ve bien - ella intentó quitar su máscara pero el la empujo 

-Solo un tranquilizante - Batman salió del auto dando vuelta hacia el lugar del pasajero. Miro con precaución, podría ser un truco

-Demonios Batman haz algo - gritó Catwoman el ojo de Broken giraba en todas direcciones sin enfocar, la poca piel expuesta en su rostro se veía más pálida de lo normal, su reloj zumbaba desde hace 5 minutos 

El hombre parecía deshuesado apenas consciente y con respiración dificultosa. Batman tomo el pulso del hombre está muy disminuido - Esto nunca había pasado - Sacó al hombre del auto cargando a pesar de la resistencia para llevarlo a bahía médica.

-Bájame idiota - gemía Broken - Opioide fue opioide 

-Mierda Batman qué le hiciste - Tim lo miraba asustado - era traerlo aquí no matarlo 

Batman gruño -Calmate, tendre que sacarte la máscara y inyectarte - Batman depósito al hombre en el catre médico tratando de que se calmara, daba manotazos hacia todos lados.

-NO. - como pudo gruño - Que fue - como pudo tomo aire de sus pulmones para exigir la información. cada vez le costaba más respirar, necesitaba solucionar esto o morira, lo mas curioso es que no moriría en una batalla, en el rescate si no por una estúpida inyección de un supuesto aliado. 

-Ketamina - Batman se congelo con una inyección en la mano

-Naloxona - dijo Broken - solo eso.... vaso de agua.... bicarbonato .... baño ...ustedes .... a la mierda

Batman abrió el pecho del hombre e inyectó la Naloxona, una herida debajo del cuello, traqueostomía, en el pecho tenía también heridas y vestigios tal vez de balas o cuchilladas otras dos prominentes en los costados completamente redondas.

-Largo - gruño Broken

-Necesitas - Batman apretó los dientes, pero estaba más preocupado por las consecuencias. por qué había reaccionado de esa forma, Bruce siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con las drogas que suministraba al respecto. 

-Largo - lo dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se cubría cerrado como podía la parte superior de su uniforme. Estaba furioso no quería ver al murciélago cerca. Dio una pequeña vista a su reloj sus latidos estaban bajos, la respiración restringida y los pinchazos en la espalda iniciaron a hacerse presente.

Batman miro a Nightwing, este asintió - Enviaré al Alfred, mantenme informado, no creo que por el momento represente peligro - dio las instrucciones Batman, habían perdido tiempo ya la noche había caído sobre Gotham y necesitaban empezar a moverse.

Batman tenía que reconocer que el plan D estaba funcionando, Bane estaba dando tumbos y lanzando una guerra hacia Deathstroke y los Falcone en busca del Venom. El equipo tenía que aprovechar esto para poder entrar a las bases desprotegidas de Bane.

Esta noche Nightwing y Alfred harían guardia mientras ellos salían. A Nightwing no le agradaba quedarse de niñera pero el que fuera otro representaba un riesgo aun estado debilitado Broken. Nightwing intentó quitarle la máscara pero cuando se acercaba el hombre reaccionaba violentamente

La noche transcurría habían logrado entrar a dos guaridas de Bane pero no habían encontrado a los rehenes en el lugar. Nightwing y Alfred se dividían entre las cámaras de vigilancia de las guaridas y la de bahía médica con el hombre recostado en ella, dos veces fue al baño y al parecer sacó algo más que la cena para volverse a arrastrar entre maldiciones al catre tambaleándose pero al parecer un poco mejor. Eso le hizo la noche a Richard

Una hora después el reloj sonó el beep que Nightwing reconoció en el departamento cuando éste utilizó la droga en el mismo. -Tendremos que adelantar los planes - dijo al Alfred - mantente seguro - camino hacia Bahía médica. Cuando entro Broken se había levantado, buscaba en su maleta el estuche con las jeringas.

Todo giro a su alrededor, estaba vacío -Mierda, Noo- siseo, busco en su mente cuando fue tan descuidado, pero solo había una respuesta, los malditos murciélagos. Nunca debió confiar en ellos.

-¿Se te perdio algo? - Nightwing estaba en recargado en la puerta el muy cabrón engreído con sus brazos cruzados

-Dámelos !ahora! imbécil - Broken sentía como su cuerpo se entumece por la falta del medicamento y la droga a la que fue sometido. Ahora la adrenalina estaba hasta el tope en su sistema.

-No hasta que me digas dos cosas - Nightwing tensó sus músculos listo para la batalla - Tu verdadero plan sobre cómo volverte el capo del Venom robandole el territorio a los Falcone y de donde obtuviste este puñal. Marcelo Andreotti ó Alessandro Conti como quiera que te llames ahora.

Broken rechino los dientes - No debi confiar en ustedes, estan tan enfermos de desconfianza y tan ciegos. Solo quiero devuelta a Arrow y Canary - dio unos pasos hacia atrás, iba a morir si no recibía la dosis - La daga es mía, mi hermano me la dio y tercero no me llamo Marcelo imbécil. - Broken tomo la mesa y trato de apoyarse pero fue inútil, se desplomó en el piso 

Nightwing se quedó quieto por un segundo, no era la reacción que esperaba, pero cuando el hombre empezó a sacudirse sin control en el piso un latido golpeo su garganta -¡Alfred!¡las jeringas AHORA! - Nightwing rapidamente se arrodillo hacia Broken que convulsionaba violentamente, apoyo la cabeza y los hombros del hombre es sus piernas, empezó a quitar los accesorios de la cabeza de Broken, necesitaba llegar a sus vías respiratorias.

-Maldita sea Broken, no lo hagas, hablame ¿que hago? - sin embargo el ojo había quedado en blanco girando hacia su cerebro mientras se sacudía. Arrancó la tela que cubría la mascara inferior, había una media mascara que cubria de su nariz donde terminaba el dominio hasta su mentón. Nightwing dejó caer la capucha y zafar el medio casco que protegía el cerebro del hombre.

Alfred llegó en ese momento con las jeringas - Maestro Richard es mejor que se apure - Alfred levantó las jeringas, el líquido era diferente, no era una sola droga, ¿pero cual? 

-Alfred ponerme en comunicación con Kory - Dick había logrado zafar el casco dejando libre los cabellos negros del hombre ahora necesitaba desprender el monóculo o lo que fuera, esperaba que no fuera parte fija del hombre por que obstruía el retiro de la máscara. Para su suerte encontró un ojo debajo

-Dick- la voz de Kory se escuchó en el intercomunicador 

Nightwing quitaba por último la parte inferior de la máscara - Kory tengo convulsionando a .... !Oh mi dios¡ - Reconoció el rostro, quedó casi sin aliento. Cubrió su boca con una mano y retiró el dominio del hombre. "no, no".

-!Dick¡ Maldita sea contesta, ¿Que le hicieron? - la voz de Kory suena por la cueva al mismo tiempo que una charola de una mesa de bahia med caía mientras el viejo se tomaba el cansado corazón.

-Oh mi dios, Mi muchacho - Alfred se cubrió la boca y las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del anciano. 


	41. Conocido desconocido

Nightwing reaccionó apenas -!Alfred tu cinturón! - Alfred se quito el cinturón para introducirlo en la boca del joven.

-Kory por favor, su ultima inyección fue a mediodía, fue expuesto a una inyección de Ketamina y no se que hacer aqui tengo todas las jeringas. - Nightwing estaba desesperado 

-La que tiene el número dos romano si está convulsionando directo en el pecho - ordeno Kory

Dick abrió sin reparos camisa usando la daga y Alfred hizo los honores dando la puñalada para intentar detener las convulsiones. El hombre luchaba desesperado por aire, los ojos en blanco y cada sacudida era más violenta, sus piernas y caderas chocaban una y otra vez sin control en el frío suelo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y desciende una y otra vez sobre las piernas de Dick, mordía con fuerza el cinturón y a veces cerraba fuerte los ojos, otras relajaba la boca y la abría en busca de aire. 

"No, vamos, vamos" Dick sentía que el hombre se le estaba muriendo él los brazos, no había progreso

-Si la frecuencia y los temblores no bajan de inmediato utiliza la cinco solo si esta no baja, pero es directa en las cervicales - la voz de Kory se escuchaba molesta y angustiada. - Maldición Dick así cuidas mi encargo, no debí dejarlo ir solo con ustedes 

Nightwing giro al hombre, no tenía la fuerza para subirlo a la camilla, no a tiempo, así que lo acomodo en su pecho, colocando la cabeza del hombre en su cuello y sujetándolo para Alfred pudiera introducir la aguja sin riesgo alguno, descargo el líquido con cuidado, - ¡Y tu debiste decirme que estaba vivo! - rugió Dick, se sentía traicionado por la mujer que amo o no sabia si seguia amando.

-Ustedes perdieron ese derecho Richard - ella sonó dura - voy en este momento por él


	42. Chapter 42

-No.- gruño Dick por fin las convulsiones disminuyeron y escuchó de labios del hombre un suave gemido de descanso. Nightwing lo acuno en sus brazos lo mejor que pudo, la primera vez que regreso, regreso enorme, ahora había ganado unas pulgadas de más. Observo absorto al hombre sudoroso e inconsciente en sus brazos - no me arrancaras a Jason de nuevo, aguanta Jay te pondremos bien - era una risa, un sollozo era ambas, sintió como Alfred los rodio a los dos con sus brazos. 

-Dick - la voz de Kory estaba en el comunicador de nuevo

Nightwing olisqueo el ambiente -Está vivo Al, lo encontramos y esta vivo - Dick se mecía con Jason inconsciente en los brazos, - casi tres años, Kory. Lo pensamos muerto, buscamos su cuerpo y tu y Oliver lo tuvieron escondido todo este tiempo. ¿Quien les dio ese maldito derecho?

-¡El derecho que nos da proteger a alguien de quienes casi lo asesinaron ! -dijo ella furiosa mientras flotaba en la cueva.

Nightwing afianzó su agarre, no dejaría ir a su Jason sin pelea - No lo arrancaras de nosotros, no esta vez. - Dick miro a -Alfred sal - necesitaba mantener a su familia a salvo.

\- Ustedes ya lo arrancaron de su lado Dick - Kory miró a Jason preocupada, se veia palido. - Por favor necesita atención médica

-Va a obtenerla aquí - Dick no podía cargar mucho tiempo a Jason si lo hacia no lo soportaría mucho ya que era pesado debido a su altura y músculos, pero si sostenerlo y nadie iba a arrancarle de sus brazos, no vivo

Kory sabía que esto no se iba a arreglar peleando, por desgracia después de casi tres años por fin los murciélagos lo supieron - Dick el estado de Jason no es tan simple - ella se arrodillo frente a los dos, pero Dick se acomodo a Jason y se alito por si tenía que correr con su hermano en sus brazos. Kory levantó las manos - Lo que le hizo Batman tuvo consecuencias muy graves. - ella trato de estar tranquila - Pérdida de memoria fue una de ellas 

Dick sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Jason, pasando su mano por los negros y pegostiosos cabellos de su hermano, las cejas de Jason estaban fruncidas, se veía agotado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Por su puesto que nunca los reconoció, hubiera montado en ira, pateado el trasero a todos y luego vuelto a la familia. 

-Esta muriendo - susurro Kory 

-Mientes - gruño Dick

-Maestro Richard, creo que seria bueno escuchar lo que la señorita Koriand'r tiene que decir al respecto. - añadió Alfred

-Alfred - 

-No Maestro Richard quiero saber lo que pasó y se que la señorita Koriand'r no me hara ningun daño

Kory sacudió su cabeza y las lágrimas salieron de ella. - William Jason Johnson-Queen fue el nombre que le dio Roy en el Starling General Hospital. Oliver no escatimo en recursos tratando de salvar su vida, lograron salvar un 67% de su hígado, casi todo su bazo y un 20% de su riñón - Kory se levanto y ayudo a Dick a colocar a Jason en el catre médico, necesitaba arroparlo, solía enfriarse mucho después de cada convulsión. - Alguien puede darme una manta, está tan frío, odia el frío.

-Kory - Dick pasó la mano por el hombro de ella, pronto llegarían los demas de la patrulla. 

Ella asintió y continuó - muerte cerebral fue lo último, después de luchar durante una semana llegó con Roy en un avión que Oliver puso a disposición de los dos - ella beso la frente de Jason y miró a Dick - ¿Sabes que Roy estaba dispuesto a buscar un trato con Ra? así era el amor entre ellos dos, Jason lo ayudó muchas veces cuando tenía problemas con su desintoxicación, no importa que no se vieran en mucho tiempo, estaban el uno para él otro siempre - Kory se limpio una lágrima - así que le pedí que no lo hiciera, usamos todo lo que teníamos a la mano, buscamos ayuda hasta que con cooperación del doctor Bruce Jr Bonwit se logró con medicina experimental que reaccionara.

Kory miro los ojos de Dick, había lágrimas, la mandíbula apretada, odio asi mismo, lo tomo del brazo, todavía no venía lo peor - Richard necesito que seas fuerte por Alfred- ella le regala al mayordomo una sonrisa y le ofrece su mano que el toma -

Jason se levantó, lucho saliendo de un estado vegetativo, tuvo que aprender todo de nuevo y durante todo un año estuvo en rehabilitación, luego hizo una nueva vida, entró a la universidad, ganó en su segundo año la edición de su libro. Perdió a su hermano Roy y ni siquiera pudo ir al funeral, se convirtió en hijo de Oliver y sigue luchando. Nunca ha dejado de ser un guerrero. - Ella hace una pausa - sin embargo el daño neuronal sigue, hay derrame que le comprime el cerebro, cada seis meses tiene que saquen el líquido de ahí - ella señala su cabeza - es inoperable y solo cuestion de tiempo, puede colapsar en cualquier momento. 

-Una pregunta Señorita Koriand'r ¿Es feliz? - preguntó Alfred

Ella se acerca a Alfred y lo tomó de un hombro -Lo es, Oliver le da la libertad y el cuidado que necesita. - Kory mira a Jason - Y para Jason Oliver es un padre. 

-Maestro Richard, no podemos decirle a nadie - dice el anciano mayordomo

-No lo estarás diciendo en serio Alfred - dice Dick sorprendido

-Amo Richard, el joven Jason necesita ser feliz, pasara sus ultimos años en paz - el mayordomo pasa un mano en la frente de Jason y con lágrimas da un dulce beso en la frente del chico. -Oh mi querido muchacho, ¿Qué te hemos hecho? - Alfred mira a Dick - es lo último que necesitamos hacer por él, cuidarlo de lejos si es posible y dejarlo que tenga lo que aquí nunca tuvo.

Alfred salió de bahía med con el corazón en la mano, con un beso en la frente se despidió de su segundo nieto. Quería abrazarlo, protegerlo, sin embargo sabía que no lo hizo cuando debió hacerlo

-Por favor Kory, no te lo lleves de mi lado - Dick suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos -Tres años Kory, culpandome, tres años lejos de él, pensándolo muerto y con la esperanza de que vuelva como lo hizo la primera vez. 

Kory acaricio su rostro - Una sola condición Richard, nadie más puede saberlo y lo alejas del murciélago, lo que suceda después no puedo garantizar nada, si ganaste su confianza tal vez puedas estar a su lado, pero debo advertirte, el no permite mucha gente cerca. No quiere formar lazos así que deberás ser paciente, si no te quiere en el hospital, tendrás que largarte.

Kory beso a Dick en la mejilla y luego a Jason en los labios - suerte con eso. - ella levantó el vuelo. 


	43. Chapter 43

Ha sido una noche pesada y parece no tener fin, Dick escucha los motores que anuncian la llegada del equipo en la cueva.

Rápidamente Dick verifica el pulso de Jason, ahora ha ganado un poco de color, sus ojos no se ven tan hundidos, toma el dominio lo coloca en sus ojos y cubre su rostro con la media máscara no sin antes tomar el rostro de Jason entre sus manos, lo mira tratando de grabarse cada línea de él, besa la de su hermano menor y sube rapidamente su capucha.

Corre a limpiar el desastre en el suelo, toma las jeringas y las coloca al estuche donde pertenecen, metiendolo en la mochila de Jason y luego la cierra. Da la última mirada al lugar, por último mira al paciente y corre a Batcomputer.

-Y bien - saludo Nightwing, mientras los engranajes de su mente intentan como enredar o desenredar todo el lio con respecto a Broken Arrow

-No hay pistas - dice decepcionado Red Robin - ¿Estas bien Alfred? - Alfred se ve algo pálido, las impresiones han sido muchas, recuperó a Jason, pero al mismo tiempo lo perderá de nuevo y no podrá estar con el cuando eso pase, es demasiado dolor en su viejo corazón.

-Si Maestro Timoty, solo un poco cansado - responde Alfred regalandole una sonrisa 

-Ve a descansar Alfred - ordena Bruce - Nuestro invitado - la pregunta hace que Alfred y Richard se pongan tensos. - Dime que sucedió en nuestra ausencia Nightwing.

"Bien algo de verdad y solo ocultar los hallazgos" pensó Dick - Casi lo perdemos Batman

Batman giro hacia la cámara de Bahía Med el hombre estaba recostado todavía, es demasiado tiempo -¿Tuviste que someterlo? - tomando camino a donde Jason está inconsciente 

-Batman, solo dejalo descansar, por favor. El hombre tuvo un dia dificil - suplico Nightwing

Batman arqueo la ceja y lo escudriño detrás de la capucha

\- ¿El tuvo un día difícil Grayson? Tt . ¿que hizo? ¿seguir conspirando? - Damian se cruzó de brazos frente a Nightwing. 

-No el hombre está enfermo. OK?- Nightwing sacudió las manos en el aire desesperado, no sabia nada mas que hacer - No es Venom lo que tiene, es medicamento y casi lo matamos. Casi matamos a alguien por segunda vez. - las palabras se escaparon. La tensión en el cuarto incremento, todos estaban congelados, nadie había mencionada el suceso después de la muerte de Roy, no después de casi dos años que habían logrado cerrar algunas heridas, sin embargo esa todavía estaba abierta. 

Buce se sintió a un segundo de un aneurisma, apretó los puños y mandíbula, pálido solo miro a Nightwing 

-Ooowwwww -dijo Ducke - muy lejos y se alejó discretamente del lugar.

Barbara solo se cubrió la boca y Selina fue a tratar de calmar a Bruce.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que disculparme por eso? - bramo Bruce - ¿Cuantas veces van a recordarme que estamos manchados no, espera QUE YO estoy manchado con la sangre de Jason?

Dick estaba pálido, como se le escapó - Lo siento B, no quise 

-Pero lo hiciste - Batman dobló hacia bahía med para ver el estado Broken Arrow 

-Detener - grito Cass la cama estaba vacía


	44. Chapter 44

Bruce miró a Cass y ella le señaló la toma, Batman giro para ir a encontrar al Broken Arrow, pero Broken lo encontró al murciélago antes y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que le tomó desprevenido haciéndolo tropezar y caer sobre su trasero. 

-¿Que mierda pasa con todos ustedes? - bramo Broken Arrow enfurecido, esta vez no llevaba puesto el monóculo, en cambio una lente en el lado derecho del dominio de color ámbar la sustituyó. Sus manos temblaban de furia. Nightwing se puso entre Batman y Broken

\- ¿Intentan llevarme a la tumba antes de tiempo? - masculló Broken recorrió a todos con la mirada y movió la cabeza - Es todo me largo.

-Broken, espera - suplicó Dick

-Sabes debí escuchar a las personas que me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con todos ustedes. - Borken los señalo a todos - En especial de ti - señaló a Batman - Es curioso tu ley draconiana de no matar - escupió con saña Broken - me dijeron que tienes sangre de uno de los tuyos en tus manos y que cada uno copero de alguna forma. Los rugidos de ira no se hicieron esperar

Bruce se lanzó contra Broken Arrow que sacó su arco y apuntó con una flecha al murciélago. Dick se interpuso entre los dos -Por favor, podemos arreglar esto

Bruce y Jason rechinaban los dientes, los músculos estaban listos para el ataque - Quise darles el beneficio de la duda. Fui un idiota en creer en ustedes. - escupió Broken y Bruce se puso tenso "fui un idiota en creer en ti" fue lo último que le dijo a Jason, las últimas palabras de un padre a un hijo mientras lo castigaba brutalmente por un acto que no había cometido.

-Me largo, solo dame mi daga - ladro Broken

-No es tu daga, es la daga de mi hermano - gritó irritado Red Robin

-No veo que el BlueBird utilice dagas y al pequeño no se le debería usar el tenedor, es un peligro para otros y él mismo - gruño Broken mientras seguía apuntando a Batman o cualquiera que se le acercara

-Red, dásela por favor - dijo Nightwing

-No le pertenece - ahora fue Damian en que intervino - esa daga pertenecía a Todd no a un mercenario. Nightwing quítate de enmedio. 

-Bien que venga el tal Todd y me reclame su daga - gruño Broken

-No puede, está muerto - murmuró Nightwing. Broken miro como los hombros se caen, unas miradas bajan, sin duda un tema duro 

-Por favor podemos parar esto. Hemos equivocado juicios sobre este hombre - dijo Nightwing

-Tienes pruebas - guiño Batman mientras caminaba para desarmar al hombre, ellos tenían la ventaja eran más, el solo uno. 

-¿Y tenemos pruebas para inculparlo? ¿es así como ahora funcionamos? - Dick necesitaba que saliera Jason del lugar, luego se encargaría de buscarlo

-Olvidas la llamada Nightwing, cuando estaba en el departamento que hablaba de la colocación del Venom y de los Falcone - dijo Spoiler

-No, mierda.- Broken lanzó la flecha al computador - Toda esta estupidez se debe a una llamada mal intervenida. Por que si hubieran hecho bien su estúpido trabajo no estaría siendo envenenado por el estúpido murciélago - señala a Batman que entre cierra los ojos en espera de la explicación, mientras Broken alista otra flecha con gran velocidad - Y jugando al doctor con una muy mala praxis por parte del doctor BlueBird y su elegante asistente. 

-Explicate - gruño Bruce mientras hacía la seña que esperaran mientras se incorporaba al equipo los recién llegados Cass, Batgirl y Batwoman 

-El Venom que recuperamos Oliver y yo hace días, junto con el de ayer fue dados a unos famosos laboratorios de Star City para su área Neurológica. Llamen al doc Bruce Bonwit Jr. Y los Falcone fue una segundo carta para entretener a Bane - disculpa si no consulte a su majestad el emperador de Gotham - dice en voz burlona 

-Tengo un maldito contacto que me está ayudando más de lo que ustedes hacen y si puedo patearle el culo a los Falcone en recompensa, por que he de detenerme, todos salimos ganando. - baja el arco Broken

-En cuanto a la daga, solo se que me la dio mi hermano y me dijo que era mía - Broken recuerda ese día, 


	45. Te recuerdo Hermano.

fue 3 meses antes de la partida del santuario de Roy,

"Hola Jaybird" - ambos estaban en Star City, ya era casi un año desde que fue asaltado

"Hola Roy" - William sonrió hacia su hermano adoptivo, lo amaba profundamente. Había estado con el en momentos difíciles, en su rehabilitación, cada vez que las convulsiones venían abría los ojos y Roy sostenía su mano. No sabia por que le llamaba por su segundo nombre, pero si eso lo hacía feliz a Roy, WIlliam podria darselo 

"Te veo bien Jay" Roy lo tomo de sus hombros y lo apretó hacia él

"Estoy genial Amigo" William pasó su brazo por la espalda de Roy descansando su mano en el hombro de Roy

"Oye, ¿estarás bien si te dejo un tiempo con el viejo? " Preguntó Roy estudiando cada expresión de Jason 

"Pasa algo Bro" William lucio preocupado, se giro de frente a Roy, Jason era mejor que Roy leyendo personas.

"Un problema, tu sabes, quiero arreglar mi adicciones" Roy miró hacia abajo no quería dejar a Jason, pero quería también estar bien 

"Oye pelirroja " rió William levantando una ceja "Me da gusto que lo hagas, sabes sin ti él viejo y yo podemos ponernos al día. No se tal vez pueda pedirle un Maserati. Pero solo después de que organicemos una fiesta de despedida para ti con mucho sexo, drogas y alcohol. Y tu sabes llamarle a esa linda rubia que conociste ayer y consolarla por que tu estas lejos" mirándolo con gran seriedad. 

Roy lo miró y entrecerró los ojos "El corto que tienes en tu cerebro, no es nada agradable. Eres un asco de hermano Jaybird" sonriendo.

William lo abrazó a su costado "Si lo se pero asi me amas irrevocablemente"

"Ah, Jay toma esto te pertenece, ahora que eres totalmente capaz cortar la carne con un utensilio que no sea de plástico sin herirte, es hora que te lo devuelva" Roy río entregando la daga 

William la tomo y jugo ágilmente con ella, la memoria muscular nunca se perdió, Si alguien lo hacía feliz ese era Roy, amaba a su hermano. 


	46. Perdiendote de nuevo.

\- Alguna mierda más por la que tenga que responder - Broken bajo el arco

-Las inyecciones - dijo Damian.

-Medicamento prescripto, experimental para mantenerse funcionando - Broken miró de forma retadora al grupo - es todo lo que sabrán, tienen ningún derecho a violar mi vida personal. 

Broken resopló - No me interesa quienes son, sus nombres solo quiero recuperar lo que me fue robado. Solo eso - se encaminó hacia sus pertenencias, tomó su maleta y acomodo todo de nuevo, su estuche de medicamentos, la maleta portátil, su arco y flechas.

-Te vas - Batman se acercó al muchacho, sin saber otra vez estaba alejando a Jason de la familia.

-Tengo otra opción, al no ser que pienses secuestrarme y arrojarme a no se que calabozo para tal vez luego infringir tortura y que confiese el robo de alguna casa de moneda, el agujero de ozono o cualquier cosa de la que quieras culparme. - Broken estaba indignado y sobe todo frustrado no podía trabajar de esa forma. 

-Creo que cometimos un error basado por hechos circunstanciales - murmura Batman - sin embargo

Broken gira si su rostro pudiera ser visto por completo su expresión es gélida y asombrada - ¿Error? un jodido error que casi me cuesta la vida. Estaría loco si me quedo un segundo aquí. Los quiero lo más lejos de mi persona y no estoy bromeando.

-Pueden quedarse con el jodido Venom y hacer el intercambio o lo que jodidos quieran, pero si interfieren en mi rescate; no dudare en clavarles una flecha. - gruño Broken mientras tomaba su maleta. Nightwing le dio la daga a Broken

Broken lo miro quitate el jodido antifaz me lo debes, Nightwing lo miró con ojos grandes 

-El no puede enseñar su identidad 

-No le estoy pidiendo su número de seguridad social o nombre, puedes cubrir tu rostro menos tus ojos - los ojos de Jason se entrecerraron 

Nightwing se quitó el dominio sin reparos 

-¡Nightwing! - grito Bruce

-Se lo debo Batman, se lo debo - apretó la mandíbula, era raro estar frente a Jason sin saber que reacción iba a tener, sin poderle decir tantas cosas y lo mucho que le debía. 

Broken se acercó a Nightwing, si no hubiera traído la máscara sus narices se hubieran tocado, la vista era fija a lo hermosos ojos azules de Dick alzó la daga en su mano - ¿Tu hermano el que murió conoció a Roy ?

Los ojos de Dick se nublaron y la voz salió ronca -Era su único y mejor amigo; pienso que Roy lo veía de la misma forma a Jason - pronunció su nombre a propósito para ver si lograba provocar alguna reacción en el mismo Jason, una chispa de recuerdo.

-No se como o por que Roy me lo dio, no se quien fue tu hermano, pero se lo que es perder uno - Jason tomó una de las manos de Dick y le dio la daga - si resulta que no es de tu hermano traila de vuelta ¿quieres? 

Nightwing miro la daga - Espera no puedo, tu eres su dueño

Broken solo sacudió y luego buscando su moto - realmente lamento su pérdida - dijo a todo, - sin embargo alguien puede llevarme a mi moto y sacarme solo si es sin drogarme; de este lugar.

-Broken - dijo Tim - te llevo 

Dick solo miro desaparecer a su hermano del lugar, tan cerca y tan lejos estaba

-Grayson! que haces - Damián lo miraba horrorizado, había prestado tan fuerte la hoja de la daga que se había cortado la mano - En serio Grayson que está pasando contigo.


	47. Chapter 47

Jason salió con Tim del la cueva a una distancia que llevaba a la carretera -Estás bien muchacho, ¿seguro que alguien pasara por ti aquí? - Broken le entregaba la venda mientras Red Robin salió de la parte delantera de la moto 

-Sí Broken y por cierto gracias por lo de la daga, significa mucho para mi, para nosotros - Broken sonríe tristemente debajo de su máscara, su expresión es dulce y triste - No entiendo como los murciélagos, ni sus pájaros hacen las cosas, cada familia tiene sus reglas - la voz se quiebra - lo que sí entiendo es cuando un hermano no está más contigo -Broken olisquea el aire - Y sabes que es injusto niño - la boca de Jason tiembla debajo de la máscara - que se llevaron al hermano incorrecto, no es justo que - Toma aire sus hombros tiemblan estira su espalda apoyando sus manos en el asiento de la moto, enconcha sus hombros hacia enfrente y alarga su cuello dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el azul del cielo, hay lágrimas que intenta contener, su voz toma un tono de rabia ahora - no es justo que se quedaran con esto - señalandose a si mismo con ambas manos como queriendo englobar su totalidad. sisea 

-Lo siento - Tim ahora es el que se siente triste por el hombre, todo el son verdades a medias, los héroes deben ser misteriosos, pero el raya en lo inrresolvible - largo día - mira hacia abajo y arranca la moto.

-Broken, espera - corre Tim hacia la moto, Broken detiene la moto girando su cabeza hacia atrás -sabes desde Jason Batman y yo. Tu sabes, si necesitas algo solo - Tim le extiende un chip comunicador. Broken sonríe - Gracias kiddo - Broken sonríe, es curioso y creo que ahora se tal vez porque Roy me lo dio. Tal vez le recordaba a tu hermano hasta en el segundo maldito nombre

-¿Jason?

-William Jason, para ser exacto, pero Roy insistía en usar el segundo nombre, y bueno Da..Oliver para el siempre fui William, WIll. Lo curioso es que siempre han criticado a Olie por un solo maldito error de Roy. Y el y yo en cambio a pesar de todo nos unimos más. 

-Eres un Harper - preguntó Tim incrédulo

-Solo cuando juntas la J y R - Broken le guiño el ojo.

-Era tu novio o esposo Harper - Los ojos de Tim se hicieron enormes.

Broken miró con ojos bien abiertos a Red Robin y se sacudía de la risa -Mierda.. hahahaha.. Red.. hahahaha..me hiciste la noche - arranco la moto todavía riendo a carcajadas - despidiéndose con la mano mientras tomaba velocidad. 

Tim entrecerró los ojos y empezó a reír - Estúpido, J.R.Harper - volvió a reír a carcajadas tomando su rostro ahora rojo -crawling on the blood - entró en la cueva por otra entrada secreta 

Tim bajo a la cueva con una amplia sonrisa y escucho gritos de discusión retumbando en los muros


	48. Familia rota.

  
\- Vimos a Starfire saliendo del lugar Dick, cuando fui muy claro que no la quería aquí - gruño furioso Bruce - me vas a decir ¿que paso en nuestra ausencia? y luego me dirás que pasaba por tu mediocre cerebro que mostraste tu identidad. 

Dick apretó los dientes - ¿Que quieres que te diga Bruce? Que casi mató al hombre, entre la Ketamina que le inyectaste y las medicinas que le robé ¡Sí no ha sido por Kory en este momento habría un cadáver en el piso de Bahía med! 

-¡Hiciste lo que siempre haces señalas y luego indagas! - gritó Dick - ese fue el motivo por el cual perdimos a Jason

-No te atrevas a ir por ese camino de nuevo te lo advierto Dick - los ánimos se estaban calentando

-¿Por qué no Bruce? ¿Por que era Jason? el Robin que brincaba sin ver las consecuencias, el Robin que asesinaron por no obedecer a Batman, el petirrojo que regresó mal, por ser el azote de Gotham, un criminal, el asesino que le cortaste el cuello y luego lo moleste a golpes hasta matarlo. - _ PLAFFFF _se escuchó un golpe y luego un gemido ahogado de varias personas. Tim corrió a la cueva

Dick se incorporaba del suelo y Bruce tenía los puños cerrados, con los dientes rechinando. Dick se limpió el labio roto - Yo me largo - dijo Dick y giro hacia la salida donde estaba su moto.

Tim paso a un lado de él - ¡Demonios Bruce! deja de perder el control con nosotros - gritó ya más que cansado de todo el drama familiar, "maldita familia disfuncional" siseo - Jason murió y si Bruce es tu responsabilidad, afrontala por una vez por todas, Jason no era un mal Robin, estoy cansado de escuchar el cuento de terror de Jason Todd el Robin que hizo todo mal, fue un peleador mucho antes que lo tomaras bajo tu manto. Murió protegiendo a su MALDITA MADRE, una mujer que no lo merecía, escarbo para salir de su tumba con daño cerebral, fue manipulado y sabe que mas paso con los Al-Ghul y luego preguntamos por que llego mal, obedeció las reglas y fue asesinado. 

-Tim no puedes, él - dijo Barbara

-Él nada Barbara, no sabemos sus motivos, nunca los sabremos, pero no es extraño que un experto tirador dispare a quema ropa una bala invisible. Por favor no pueden ser tan idiotas para no ver las pruebas - gruño Tim mientras preparaba sus cosas

-Nadie fue a detener esa masacre, así que todos los que miramos para otro lado somos participes de esa muerte y es por eso que estamos malditos desde entonces

-Tt Todd fue solo

-!NO DAMIAN POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA CIERRA LA BOCA¡

-Tim no te excedas - dijo Bruce pero ahora estaba contenido, perdió el control con Dick y tal vez lo había perdido, no podía pasar de nuevo, recientemente había dados pasos para recuperar a Tim

resoplo Tim -Si, no reconocemos nuestros errores más visibles, como vamos a seguir adelante. Ese fue el motivo por el cual todos fuimos rechazados en el grupo de las capas o de ser líderes tuvimos que empezar desde abajo.

Tim tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a Bruce sereno - Bruce con riesgo a recibir lo mismo que Dick tomo de ti, solo te dire que si es demasiado esto, dejes el caso por lo menos unos días. 

Tim giro y se dirigió a su moto - Nos veremos cuando todos se calmen. 

Tim no estaba dispuesto a vivir el rechazo de nuevo, el susurro de hipócritas, las miradas cuando pasaba. Las toses disimuladas diciéndole "asesinos" "asesinos", solo tenían meses que habían recobrado la confianza para que Bruce se colapsa de nuevo.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa, mi error este capítulo no era para su publicación ayer, era solo es bosquejo.

Jason llegó al departamento y entró por la ventana, nunca como era su costumbre prendia las luces, arrojó los bolsos sin decoro en el sofá, abrió la maleta, saco los víveres acomodandolos el refrigerador y alacena. 

Se lavó, preparo la carne, mientras preparaba el espagueti, metió la carne al horno en cocción lenta, se lavó de nuevo las manos abrió el computador y leyó los mensajes con su lectura rapida, tomó una usb y guardar la información antes de borrarla, cerró la computadora y oculto la usb detrás de la pantalla del televisor en un hueco donde se mete el cableado. 

Fue al cuarto se sacó la ropa; preparo la ducha y fue al cuarto de lavado pero antes de salir del cuarto sintió una presencia. Se deslizó lentamente y se arrojó al pasillo, dio una patada en el estómago del intruso, luego cayendo encima apoyando su cadera en el pecho 

-Oh cielos, Noo. quítame tus bolas de mi cara - el hombre se cubrió el rostro 

-¿Nightwing? - William bajo el puño

-Si, por favor cubrete, que problemas tienes tu con balancear tus pelotas por el departamento - Dick seguía con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos.

William le ofreció una mano para levantarlo, luego se paró derecho en toda su desnuda inmensidad y cruzó los brazos en el pecho -¿Y tu que problema tienes con el timbre y la puerta? 

-Emm, punto,pero no creo que me dejaras entrar tu portero si le digo que te busca Nightwing - Dick sonrió

William levantó la ceja con una expresión divertida - punto - se agachó a levantar su ropa que quedó esparcida por todos lados, bueno el hombre no tiene pudor alguno y no es que Dick fuera muy pudoroso tampoco pero eso de estar viendo el musculoso, trasero desnudo de su hermano no estaba dentro de las 10 cosas que hacer antes de morir, tu sabes. -¿Que haces aqui Nightwing? ¿Como me encontraste?

Dick resoplo -Necesito arreglar las cosas y te encontramos por error pensamos que eras Marcelo. Y bueno Red Robin es excelente atando cabos

-mmmh - gruñó- Cerca. Oye, Vas a ayudarme o solo vienes a flotar como un espeluznante voyerista.- William sonrió, - apaga el horno cuando suene la alarma y no toque nada. Puedes encender la luz de la cocina, solo luces tenues - gritó William mientras se dirigía en todo su esplendor al cuarto de lavado y de regreso al baño

Nightwing se quitó el dominio y se sentó en el sillón sonrío cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz gruesa

_I was twenty-four years old _ _When I met the woman I would call my own_  
_Twenty-two grand kids now growing old _ _In that house that your brother bought ya _

cerró los ojos pensando suplicando que todo fuera un mal sueño y cuando los abriera estaría en una casa de seguridad de Jason y todo estaría bien; hablarian a Tim para sacarlo del trabajo, molestando, haciendo que saltara un patrullaje, harían bromas

_ On the summer day when I proposed I made that wedding ring from dentist gold_  
_And I asked her father, but her daddy said, "No You can't marry my daughter"_


	50. Charlas de cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick y Jason empiezan a conocerse de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver el capítulo anterior, por desgracia le di publicar en vez de salvar. Hubo modificaciones, no muchas.

Un click lo sacó de su ensueño y abrió los ojos y recordó la oscuridad del departamento, volviendolo a la oscura realidad también.

Cuando William salió de la ducha, vestido para tranquilidad de Dick unos lentes, una lente con un cristal opaco abatible que estaba levantado, el otro era completamente humo.

Jason paso a un lado de Dick una ceja levantada y su habitual sonrisa solo de un lado "Cuánto había extrañado esa mirada, esa sonrisa retorcida de su barullero hermano" - Cena - William camino hacia la cocina.

Dick de un brinco se levantó estirando los músculos con los brazos hacia arriba tomando sus muñecas antes de ir a reunirse con Jason al comedor - En qué momento

-Mesa - William solo lo interrumpió colocando los platos.

Dick lo miró y sonrió - Por cierto no me he presentado Richard John Grayson-Wayne por adopción. - Ofreciendo su mano - Me parece que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, podemos tomar un reinicio, ¿si te es factible?.

William miró la mano de Dick y subió su vista hacia los grandes y hermosos ojos azul cobalto de Dick, Jason le regaló otra de sus sonrisas torcidas chocando con brusquedad su mano - William Johnson-Queen lo mismo - se presentó sin el Jason con el propósito de no recordarle a su hermano muerto, según lo que recordaba de la conversación con el otro murciélago. Dick hubiera hecho uso de su verdadero nombre de haberlo sabido, añoraba llamarlo por su nombre real.

Dick se mordió el labio - Un gusto William

\- Toma asiento - dijo William mientras sacaba una Jarra con agua de frutas - quieres que vaya por cerveza o vino. Yo no tomo.- pregunto con la cabeza en el refrigerador.

Dick se sorprendió Jason siempre fue un gran bebedor desde temprana edad. - No estoy bien. Yo tampoco suelo hacerlo -Jason solo tomo la jarra y tomó asiento frente a Dick.

Dick dio el primer bocado -Oh mierda qué bueno está esto - exclamó con la boca llena del espagueti - ¿Donde aprendiste a hacerlo? - Dick sabía que Jason cocinaba desde niño para su madre, Jason fue el único que desde niño fue quien cuidaba a alguien más. Y luego fue al único que Alfred le permitió el acceso a la cocina.

-No se, dice Oli que es un don nato - William tomó un sorbo de agua - cuando llegaba con los víveres solía arrojar a la servidumbre de la cocina, sabe que odio que se metan en mis guisos. - Jason sonrió ante el recuerdo - donde lo aprendí no sé, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, hay fragmentos, más sensaciones que recuerdos.

-Vives con Oliver - preguntó Dick observando con cuidado las reacciones de su hermano perdido.

Jason pasó un bocado antes de responder -Vivía con Roy, mi hermano, siempre cuidándome. -hizo una pausa para devorar la carne - Intente un tiempo ser independiente, cuando un poco antes del santuario, tu sabes. Pero un día me encontraron inconsciente en el baño con una contusión y una herida de una navaja en un costado, no me di cuenta, pasé tres días en el hospital, después de eso, -William miró a Dick que lucía tal vez incómodo o consternado- Kory me dijo que la llamaste e intentaste solucionar el problema con éxito, cuando sucedió el episodio en la cueva. Así que supongo que algo de dijo con respecto a mi problema. - Jason había llamado a Kory antes de llegar al departamento para reportarse.

Dick asintió con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido- !No te diste cuenta de una puñalada!

William solo subió los hombros-No**p**, tal vez Kory no te lo dijo, pero mis nervios están desechos. Al grado que no siento dolor, al no ser que tenga las convulsiones, en ese momento siento todo lo que está mal conmigo. Tampoco placer, Logro sentir la presión sobre mi piel, pero soy casi insensible al tacto. Solo a veces después de los episodios logró tener cada vez más breves momentos dónde puedo sentirme como una persona casi normal, si logro liberarme de los dolores, claro esta. - William se miraba las manos - Ese es el motivo por el cual salgo en grupo para ser supervisado y solo en los días buenos.

El corazón de Dick se hunde en su pecho, su estómago cae, todo el daño hecho gracias a Batman. Cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor lo que su hermano estaba pasando otra nueva sorpresa parecía -Kory me dijo que estas enfermo, necesitas el medicamento y al parecer es incurable. - titubeó un poco antes de continuar - Me dijo que fuiste amigo de Roy y estas con Oliver trabajando. Aparte que tu nombre es William Jason Johnson. - Dick tuvo una expresión preocupada - No te enfurezcas con ella, todo fue mi culpa, no debí sospechar de esa forma.- Dick volvió a tomar un bocado.

William negó con la cabeza mientras deglute su porción - solo para aclarar, Roy no era mi amigo, fue mi hermano, Oliver es mi padre - Los ojos de Dick se hicieron enormes, una ola helada recorrió su cuerpo - Y bueno yo tampoco confío totalmente en ustedes, pero no ando por la vida drogando personas sin saber las consecuencias y luego les robo la medicina. - William resopló - Te permito estar aquí solo que Kory me dio buenas referencias de ti y del Red Robin.

-William, Por qué no dejas la vigilancia - Dick preguntó con expresión preocupada, lo que hacia Jason en su condición era extremadamente peligroso.

William sonrió brevemente volviendo a subir los hombros mientras enredaba el espagueti en su tenedor -Nunca estuvo en mi lista hacerlo, solo se dio. - Me enfurecia cuando pasaba y ocurren cosas malas a mi alrededor. - William tomó su porción y después de tragarla movió el tenedor en el aire mientras hablaba - La primera vez fue un asalto en una tienda cerca del hospital. Éramos Roy y yo en ese momento. Otra vez un niño en un mal barrio, la sangre me hirvió - la expresión de William se volvió sombría como en el pasado cuando Red Hood se enfrentaba a abusadores o violadores - Sabes Rick tengo un corto en el cerebro, es como una voz un impulso que me dice que mate a algunos mal nacidos, tengo que poner de todo mi esfuerzo para calmarla. - William por un momento miró al vacío, mientras Dick sabía de dónde venía esa voz "El pozo de Lázaro" pensó que se había desvanecido, que Jason había logrado erradicarlo. Gran error. - Así que decidimos que era mejor si lo hacia con supervisión y apoyo. - William tiró la servilleta en la mesa.

-Y tú Richard, cual es tu historia - William se incorporó, recogió los platos y fue por el postre - ¿Café o té?

-Té está bien, Yo trabajaba en el circo - Dick respondió, con toda esta historia en medio seguro el café no lo dejaría dormir - trapecio para ser exacto con mis padres. Los Flying Grayson.

-Owww, debió ser divertido, bueno espero - William le dio un gesto de asombro mientras le servía el té en las dos tasas. 

-Si lo fue hasta que asesinaron a mis padres - la mandíbula de Dick se contrajo mientras contenía el aire. Ese recuerdo todavía dolía como una puñalada en su pecho.

William se quedó apesadumbrado - Oh que mierda viejo, de verdad lo siento. No quise inmiscuirme - William parecía avergonzado

-No está bien, has sido abierto. ¿Es eso creme brulee? - los ojos de Dick brillaron era amante de lo dulce.

-mmh tenemos un chico goloso en la mesa - rio William acercando el postró a Dick.

\- No soy un chico, bueno por lo menos soy mayor que tú William. - Dick lo señalo con la cuchara - ¡Mmmmh! ¡Oh si! Bebé

William soltó una fuerte carcajada - Joder nunca había tenido esa reacción, no en la mesa.

Dick sonrió ampliamente - Si tuvieras tetas grandes solo por esta creme brulee te pediría matrimonio.

Ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada- puedo untarme un poco en los pezones.- bromeo moviendo ambas manos en círculos de sus pezones por arriba de la ropa - !Oh cielos¡ !si¡ Richar hasme tuyo, - William añadió limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y Richard chillaba escandalizado entre las risas de ambos. Cuando la cordura reino, Jason retomo el tema- bueno entonces así fue como te volviste Nightwing.

Dick agradeció el buen humor, su hermano era otro, pero a la vez era el mismo - Bueno no exactamente, digamos fui el primer Robin.

William agrandó los ojos -¡No! Estas Jodiendome, bueno ahora que lo pienso era lógico. Tu mentor tiene un serio problema entre algunos su Síndrome de Münchhausen por poder; se comenta o sospecha que tuvo entre 3 o 4 Robins como tal, todos pequeños mocosos que se parecieran a él, niños de cabello negro y ojos azules, a excepcion del ultimo, tal vez quiera incluir un poco de variedad. Es como un cuento de terror o advertencia, eso un serio problema de acaparamiento de niños que por favor alguien debería de hacer algo al respecto. - Jason agrego un poco de dramatismo gesticulando.

Dick casi escupe el té - Si, hay algo de eso.

-Realmente pensé que eran todos hijos biológicos, ya sabes cabello negro, ojos azules, aparentemente bien parecidos - Los engranes de William giraban en su cabeza - Pero soy sincero, solo fue una lectura rapida, para saber con quien me estaba aliando.

-Fueron realmente 4 - confirmó Dick el relato - Y ahora solo somos 3 - suspirando, Dick se detuvo, no quiso incluir más- Yo. Tuve una fuerte pelea con Batman - anuncio. 

-Mmmh y a eso se debe el moretón en tu maxilar inferior izquierdo - señaló William con el meñique mientras detenía la tasa.

Dick asintió - Ahora debería de regresar a Blüdhaven, pero no quiero dejar el caso sin terminar.

-Necesitas donde estrellarte, es tarde - Preguntó William mirando las ventanas cerradas que escondían la obscuridad de la noche.

Dick sonrió tímidamente - puedo encontrar algo.

Jason se le acercó mirándolo detenidamente. - Mira chico la cama es amplia si no te importa, hay un sofá en ese lugar - murmuró señalando, dándole una mirada graciosa como si fuera un secreto a continuación - pero no te recomiendo. No si no quieres amanecer jodido de la espalda.

William se levantó, lo mismo hizo Dick y llevaron los platos mientras seguían conversando, en un momento determinado volvió a inyectarse y regreso a los platos retomando la charla con Dick - ¿Necesitas traer algo? si no te incomoda, tengo ropa extra, puedes ducharte solo que tendrás que dormir sin interiores por que no tengo nada nuevo en la maleta, pero hay unos pantalones cómodos algo que puedes usar arriba. - Dick estaba sorprendido, ellos dos compartiendo cama, eso o era el sillón o el piso - No te pongas freaky Richard, mi hermano y yo acostumbrabamos compartir cama cuando estuve enfermo y cuando llegue a recaer. Te juro que duermo con ropa.

Jason secaba los traste y los acomodaba mientras continuaba hablando -A veces lo hago con mi padre - sonrió amargamente - es una mierda verdad Richard, que a mi edad mi padre tenga que dormir a mi lado con el miedo de que olvide respirar o empiece a sacudirme sin control. - William recago su cadera el fregadero dándole su atención a DIck -Se prometiste guardar el secreto al murciélago de que soy hijo de Queen - suspiro - y espero que tambien seas discreto en cuanto a mi enfermedad y vida personal.

-Por supuesto - Dick tomó el brazo de Jason dando un pequeño apretón - Will, no se que te pasó -"Que gran mentira" pensó - Pero no es tu culpa - Dick quería abrazar a su hermano su "pequeña Ala" y protegerlo realmente hacerlo por primera vez, él pudo proteger a Tim y fue un mejor hermano, con Damian se supero a si mismo, al grado que el mocoso solía a veces amarlo casi igual que a su padre

Los ojos de William se encontraron con los de Dick, la expresión de William era más de frustración que de tristeza, sin embargo Jason siempre fue duro aun sin memoria y lo que hizo es darle un sonrisa retorcida - No te pongas romántico conmigo Richard. - La sonrisa de William se amplió, miró por detrás de su hombro el fregadero -Terminamos aquí, que has decido, mi lecho está a su disposición - rió burlonamente - Sin embargo si decides la cama te sugeriría discreción con tu compinche Red Robin.

Dick espero la respuesta del por que de esa frase, ambos caminaban al cuarto - Bueno el pequeño me acaba de convertir en la triste viuda de Roy.

-Mierda - dijo Dick divertido solo de imaginarse la escena.- ¿Pensó que tu y Roy?- concluyo soltando una fuerte carcajada.

-Doble mierda, sabes lo retorcido que es eso a más de cinco niveles - decía sacudiendo la cabeza - es un pequeño sucio y pervertido, quién lo diría con esa cara de angelito, tan inocente. Cuidate de esos, suelen ser los más perversos - William mira a Dick y entre cierra los ojos mientras toma su ropa para cambiarse - pensándolo bien, me parece que es un requisito para ser un petirrojo. ¡Oh! mierda si así son las aves no quiero saber como es el murciélago. Me imagino que no todo es patrullaje, no me sorprenderia que fuera un sucio fisgón corriendo de tejado en tejado con unos binoculares en busca de una inocente víctima para asechar.

-!Jason cielos por favor¡ - le reprocha Dick, sin darse cuenta se le escapó

William carcajeo pero se sintió incomodo -Richard, tu hermano se llamaba así, creo que por algo se los estoy recordando, tal vez la daga, no estoy enojado y no pasa nada si utilizas mi segundo nombre, pero también prefiero que no sea Jason el nombre que uses para mi, únicos que me llaman por ese nombre es Kory, era mi hermano Roy y Octubre, para los demas soy Willy, Will William. También es por tu bien - William se recostaba en la cama

-Lo siento William - dice Dick recostandose junto a Jason - ¿Octubre?

-No pasa nada Rich solo no te lastimes quieres, otro día te hablaré de Octubre - saco los lentes y lo puso en la mesa de lado, cerró los ojos - Noche Rick

-Noches - "Jason" murmuró para el mismo. 


	51. Chapter 51

_Nightwing está en el techo observando el movimiento en el edificio de enfrente, Broken Arrow se acerca. Dick mira a su hermano, por fin encontraron a los rehenes -Vamos por ellos - Nightwing da un salto hacia abajo, mira arriba en espera de Broken Arrow quien va a disparar una flecha pero un batarang se entierra en su brazo._

_\- Aaaagr - grita de dolor Broken Arrow, una figura negra se abalanza sobre él, seguido de otras más_

_-No. Broken - grita Dick desesperado mientras vuelve al techo disparando su garra._

_Dick corre jadea cuando llega al lugar Batman está golpeado sin piedad a Broken - Noooo Batman detente ahora - Nightwing corre pero Damian lo detiene con un ataque._

_-Quédate aparte Nightwing, padre tiene que terminar con ese criminal - Damian ataca una y otra vez a Nightwing pero este lo esquiva la mayoría de sus ataques. En un giro en el aire, aterriza tropezando con Red Robin - Red por favor ayúdame a detener a Batman._

_Red Robin gira y tiene un golpe en todo su rostro del lado derecho - No puedo Nightwing, nadie puede contra Batman solo mira hacia otro lado._

_Nightwing sacude a Red Robin - ¡No lo entiendes él es Jason!_

_-Nightwing, sabes que Jason murió - dice Batgirl mientras que Batman tiene en el suelo ya casi muerto a Broken Arrow._

_-¡No! él está vivo y lo estas matando Bruce! alguien detengalo_


	52. Agust 14

**En la mansión Wayne.**

Bruce se levantó sudoroso, miro el reloj todavía era temprano 8 am del Miro la fecha 14 de Agosto, tomó su teléfono y textio.

_Lo he arruinado, creo que no estoy siendo de mucha utilidad. Tal vez me retire unos días - _envía el mensaje.

Bruce tomó su bata y zapatillas de dormir y salió al jardín camino un largo rato hasta el mausoleo de los Wayne. Esta vez no se paró en la tumba de sus padres. Una lápida, una tumba vacía. Unas azucenas frescas adornaban la tumba.

Jason Peter Todd

_ <strike>April 27</strike> _

Agust14

Los recuerdos invaden su mente, las manos de Jason rasguñando los guantes en un intento por ser liberado, su boca abierta buscando el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones y sus ojos mirándolo con terror -Maestro Bruce - Bruce limpio sus lagrimas discretamente antes de girar hacia Alfred.

-Alfred, ¿algun dia encontrare el perdón?, ¿puedo perdonarme por lo que le hice? - las palabras salen rotas de sus labios, dolor, culpa, de todas las formas que podía romper su propia regla ¿por que tuvo que ser con su hijo? el hijo que el destino le dio una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que el tiro a la basura.

El viejo mayordomo le puso la mano en el hombro -Tal vez con el tiempo podamos perdonarnos todos.

-La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad con él, con Damian yo la busque y la tuve. No creo que la vida me de una tercera. -Bruce miró al cielo con sus nubes nubladas amenazando con tormentas - Sin su cuerpo Alfred, lo he llorado sobre una tumba vacía, a veces espero encontrarlo de nuevo, lo busco en todos lados, todos los días, suplicando por encontrarlo, que el milagro se repita, ya una vez llego a mi, no me importa si llega mal, aceptaré las consecuencias, su odio, su ira, si la dirige a cada uno. Juro que buscaría la forma de llegar a él, no lo arruine esta vez. -Bruce desvió su vista hacia el pasto y la tumba vacía.- Quiero pensar que aprendí de mis errores pero ayer lo que hice con Dick.

Bruce sintió unos brazos que lo envolvían, Alfred lo tomo como si fuera un pequeño asustado por mucho tiempo en su vida se sintió tan vulnerable. Bruce intentó caber en el regazo del mayordomo, el hombre que sustituyó a su padre cuando murió junto con su madre -No he podido recuperarme, no tan solo asesine Alfred. Mate a mi propio hijo. Lo culpe por algo que no hice y luego arremetí con mi amargura sobre él.

-Maestro Bruce, no sea tan duro, tal vez tomarse un par de días no les hará mal. Tomen se todos por lo menos el día de hoy. Hablen en familia - Alfred trataba de consolar a que hombre duro al que crió como un hijo. Le dolía en su corazón verlo y escucharlo tan mal, pero decirle que Jason estaba vivo para solo volverlo a perder, no sabe si Bruce pudiera superar eso, mas cuando lo vio con tanto dolor en el piso de la cueva. 

* * *

**3 Horas antes**

-Richard, Rick despierta - una voz gruesa lo llama, una mano toca su mejilla de forma amable. Dick se levanta de un golpe, respira agitado mira hacia todos lados tratando de orientarse.

-¿Estas bien? creo que tuviste una pesadilla, o no se si era un sueño agradable, pero tu rostro decía lo contrario ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? - Dick no reconoce el lugar, pero la voz es familiar, un poco diferente. Enfoco hacia donde estaba la voz ahí estaba vivo Jason, levemente levantado apoyado sobre su costado con su brazo y una mano en el pecho de Dick con rostro preocupado. Dick se lanzó a envolverlo con un abrazo fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos.

William cayó de espaldas al colchón sorprendido por la reacción de Richard, solo levanto los brazos sorprendido, sin embargo permitió a Rick que lo abrazara, sabía lo que era despertarse de un mal sueño o un recuerdo reprimido en su cerebro. Rick lloraba inconsolablemente, William le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras el otro hombre temblaba sobre su pecho - Emmmh. Esta bien. Tranquilo

-Lo siento....Lo siento tanto- murmuraba apoyado en el fuerte pecho del hombre, Rick olisqueaba el aire mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control - Lo veía mientras ....moría a golpes..No quise..debí ser mejor, cuidarte mi pequeña ala.

William lo abrazo tímidamente solo un poco mas - "Mierda". Tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño. Estas ahora bien.

Dick logró calmarse un poco, pero no se retiró de Jason, necesitaba sentirlo, escuchar su corazón latiendo -No es del todo un sueño ,WIlliam. Fue televisado meses después por todo el país.- los puños de Dick se apretaban al grado que los nudillo se pusieron blancos sobre la playera blanca de Jason.- Y no hice nada para detenerlo.

-Se los recuerdos apestan. Yo mismo tengo un infierno borroso de lo que me paso hace años. - Dick se tenso ante la confesión de Jason - Solo permite que salga el veneno, está bien grita, llora. Pero al final debes enfrentar el dolor y continuar, adelante es la única forma.

Dick dirigio su atencion a Jason - Fue nuestra culpa, lo matamos, estamos manchados de su sangre, estamos malditos, todos lo saben. Tu menos que nadie debería confiar en nosotros, en mi. - Dick sujeto la playera de Jason mirándolo reflejando su dolor en sus ojos.

-Owww detén tus pájaros en este momento. -William levantó las manos en el aire - Hey basta, no me atañe lo que pasó entre ustedes, no me guio por una hipócrita moral - despues sujeto el rostro de Dick para que lo viera directo a sus ojos azul verdoso - He escuchado que fue el murciélago el que mató a uno de los suyos. No se que paso, no me incumbe, pero no pueden estacionarse en ese lugar. Y tu no eres responsable de lo que otro haga. Sin los otros no lo entienden pueden irse a la mierda - Las lágrimas de Dick volvieron a fluir.

\- Tres años. No es tan fácil - Dick dejó caer el cuello en el cuello de William - ellos tienen razón en rechazarnos, a todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes las capas y su maldita idea de que es blanco o negro? Aprenden a querer las espinas o mejor no acepten rosas - Dick le dirigió una expresión confusa a William - Somos humanos Richard, se que es duro. Yo no conozco a Wally en persona, no hasta hace un año. Fui a verlo después de lo de Roy, ambos necesitábamos un cierre. Me dijeron que perdió el control, en ese estúpido lugar, su diseño, todo fue una estupidez. -William miró directo a los ojos rojos de Dick - Se quienes son los responsables del diseño, sin embargo están intentando hacer algo bueno. Y no por eso le arrojó latas al hombre de hojalata (refiriéndose a Batman debido a que no tenía corazón)o al de acero, ni tampoco trato de ahorcar a la Wonder con su propio lazo ¿Me entiendes BlueBird?

William sonrió dulcemente - Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, sucios secretos, demonios que nos atormentan si lo permitimos. Entiendo que tu situación es pffff No me imagino que haría o sentiría si Oliver fuera responsable de la muerte de Roy. Puedes amar a alguien y odiarlo con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo la vida es una perra, te suele subir al cielo para dejarte caer de un golpe y solo queda recoger tus pedazos e intentar hacer algo con ellos. Necesitan un cierre todos ustedes antes de que se salga de control.

Dick cerró los ojos - Gracias, por todo. Lo extraño tanto, cuanto perdimos con su muerte. Si tan solo el supiera la falta que nos hacer - "si lo supieras" pensó - lamento esto, lamento estar así.

-Pfff, no te preocupes, tu tienes pesadillas, yo convulsionó. Que mierda importa. Podemos hacer un buen dueto. - William lo apretó a su pecho, ambos perdieron un ser querido - Intenta descansar. 


	53. 14 de Agosto pt2

La mañana llegó, los pequeños rayos se filtraban a través de la ventana, la respiración era profunda y lenta. El teléfono sonó, un mensaje. Perezosamente abrió un ojo con renuencia

_Necesitamos reunirnos para hablar como familia los espero en la tarde_

_Bruce._

Tim rodó su ojo abierto y lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de la cama mientras ponía la almohada encima de su cabeza rehusando a levantarse todavía. La familia lo agotaba tanto, era frustrante tratar de ser el equilibrio en medio de ese manicomio de su familia disfuncional, la extrema emotividad de DIck, la constipación emocional de Bruce, el mocoso egocéntrico. Por lo menos era divertido cuando Jason estaba haciendo algún comentario ingenioso enloqueciendo a más de uno.

Equipo rojo se llamaban, sus lazos se fortalecieron poco a poco, Jason camino entre cáscaras de huevo por Tim hasta que pudiera sentirse Tim seguro y luego vino el Bro; nunca lo uso para nadie mas, solo para Tim. "Hey Bro que haces" mientras miraba por encima de su hombro la información en su portátil de Tim. Hoy era se cumplia otro año sin Jason, solo una tumba vacía.

Tim los había rastreado hasta un hospital en Star City pero perdió el rastro entre la crisis de Gotham y el escándalo de la muerte de Red Hood donde los murciélagos se ganaron el odio de todo Park Row, los Narrow, Bowry y de otros barrios que cayeron en desgracia, irrecuperables hasta estos días. Los murciélagos y petirrojos tuvieron prohibido la entrada. La pandilla de los Hoods se hicieron cargo de su propia seguridad.

Luego estuvieron a prueba al no encontrar a Red Hood por ningún lugar y luego de que se esparció la noticia de la muerte de Red Hood por las mismas manos de su mentor, la comunidad de las capas templo desde sus cimientos. Uno de sus líderes más rectos y fuertes de moral inquebrantable había cometido un cruel asesinato y toda la familia lo había sabido, el evento se televisó y nadie hizo nada por impedirlo, nadie busco al muchacho. Fue hasta que la transmisión de la golpiza y las pruebas de que nunca se encontró ninguna bala en el lugar, que el reporte médico de Oswald Cobblepot solo tenía fragmentos de vidrio en su ojo, hecho que hizo una brecha dividiendo a los héroes en dos, unos defensores del Batclan, y otros se volvieron acérrimos enemigos exigiendo a lo que quedaba de la trinidad que los murciélagos fueran encarcelados, situación que hasta el dia de hoy.

Lo que más se desaprobó no es que el murciélago asesinara, sino que Red Hood era inocente y lo más nauseabundo era su propio hijo, el niño que regreso de la muerte una vez, ninguna capa quiso entrometerse en el asunto, el joven llegó mal, asesino, lleno una bolsa con cabezas de jefes de la mafia. Mentor y pupilo se enfrentaron, se dio por muerto, una muerte accidental que según Batman provocó el Joker al explotar el C4 que Hood había colocado en el lugar. Luego regresó de nuevo, otra vez enloquecido, fue más lejos, casi asesina a Damian, a Tim, pero esta vez Dick como Batman logró encerrarlo en Arkham. Algunos dudaron que fuera buen movimiento, el Joker estaba en ese lugar. Pero el muchacho parecía no tener freno, fue llevado a Blackgate donde envenenó reclusos, luego escapo y formo equipo con una mujer dañada tanta física como mentalmente. 

Fue inexplicable el cambio de Red Hood, después de un tiempo las aguas se calmaron dentro del muchacho y retomo su camino, un poco brutal, pero se alineó lo suficiente para no ser contemplado como amenaza. Algunas capas se preguntaron que si tal vez el joven lejos de necesitar golpes, requería atención psicológica y apoyo familiar. Otros se preguntaron por qué llevarlo a Arkham donde su asesino estaba a unas cuantas celdas no muy lejos de él, pero también miraron para otro lado, los asuntos de los murciélagos no eran de su incumbencia. 

Pero cuando la ciudadanía no solo señalo el fracaso como vigilantes del Batclan, sino que empezaron a poner en la balanza a las asociaciones que lideraban, fueron también señalados cada uno de ellos. Entonces su mundo dio un giro, la suciedad estaba alcanzando los, la culpa tambien llego a ellos, miraban una y otra vez los problemas de ira del murciélago, como los niños lo seguían sin cuestionarlo, no importaba que estuviera en un error, ese día tuvieron que sentarse y analizar la forma de salir limpios.

El expediente se abrió, la casa Wayne se mancho de sangre de un joven Jason Todd pero era también un Wayne. Un hijo de Bruce Wayne, un sidekick de Batman, el error de Batman ya sea por llevarlo a la violencia, ser asesinado en su cuidado cuando era menor y en su regreso no hacer algo para ayudarlo. El trágico final del hijo que se rectifico, lucho, mejoro, solo para lo que una vez fue regresado, sería otra vez devuelto a la fría oscuridad por el mismo que había suplicado que nunca hubiera sido llevado, un juego macabro es la vida; fue un juego retorcido hasta las entrañas.

El veredicto fue hecho el batclan sería retirado de las filas de los héroes, no se les permitiría ser vigilantes hasta cumplir su condena y luego serían supervisados. Cuando escucharon el veredicto fue como si los hubieran matado en vida.

Tim lo aceptó, fue el único que no protesto. Lo dejó solo, a su suerte. A diferencia de Dick se negó a ayudar a su captura, no hizo nada, solo actuó hasta cuando fue muy tarde.

* * *

La mañana fue amable con ella, tenía la forma de hacer aun lado los problemas de la llamada familia mientras no se tratara de una persona en especial donde entonces su mundo podía volverse de cabeza.

Se había levantado cuando entró el mensaje, sabia que dia era hoy, el terrible día del que nadie quería hablar y no podían negar. El recuerdo dolía en lo más profundo del alma, extrañaba del muchacho la forma en que la miraba y respetaba más que cualquier murciélago, "eres la mejor de nosotros" le dijo una vez cuando su padre era sospechoso, cuando ella actuaba irracionalmente. Era casi 10 años más joven que ella, venido de las calles donde es la ley del más fuerte y el respeto a la mujer es el menor de los problemas, donde el sobajar, violar o asesinar a una mujer es lo más normal. Ella una vez olvido eso reclamando a Bruce que ella era la unica que vivía en la verdadera Gotham, que no había sido criada en lujos como ellos. Fue totalmente hipócrita de su parte, dos años de vivir bien no significa que realmente Jason hubiera vivido una vida de lujos, sabía perfectamente que a diferencia de los otros petirrojos, Jason tenia que arreglárselas solo, una casa segura o dos casas seguras en las peores partes de Gotham era donde Jason habitaba. Ni siquiera Barbara se atrevía a buscarlo. Tal vez Dick, Bruce o Tim, pero ella no.

Sin embargo si hablamos de los murciélagos se podría considerar el único feminista. Ella se había logrado el respeto de Bruce con mucho esfuerzo y aun a la fecha a veces se daba el lujo de ignorarla y aprenderla cuando hacía un mal trabajo.

Ella amaba a Dick y posiblemente Dick también a ella, pero no de la misma forma. Nunca pudo mantener mantener los pantalones de Dick puestos, la primera vez fue con Starfire, después vino innumerable número de mujeres. Dick amaba a las mujeres, fingía que las respetaba, pero la infidelidad o el engaño no es respeto, es traición, nunca las respeto como Jason a pesar del trato rudo, de su torpeza para el coqueteo sabía de buena fuente que Jason solía comprometerse con una mujer, era discreto en sus relaciones y nunca hubo testimonio de infidelidad. Jason no brincaba de cama en cama antes de terminar una relación como Dick, permaneció un tiempo solo, sospechaba Barbara que era debido al dolor de la separación, se tomaba bastante tiempo antes de dar entrada a otra mujer en su vida. Dick y Damian solian hacer comentarios mordaces sobre como Jason posiblemente le costaba trabajo encontrar otra persona que se interesara en él. 

Una vez intentó sustituir a Dick cuando lo pensó muerto con Jason, pero el maldito mocoso le dio una bofetada con su propio guante "Nunca seré Dick Grayson" y con eso voló a otro lado. No podía negar que le dolió en el orgullo, Jason había estado entusiasmado con Barbara desde que ocupó el lugar de Robin, la admiraba y ahora solo el mocoso la rechazó sin mirar atrás. Tal vez fue su culpa, se había amargado mucho al saber que no recuperará a Dick, no como ella deseaba, se preguntó dónde había quedado esa mujer fuerte e independiente, amable y risueña y no la mujer juiciosa y neurótica en la que se había convertido.

Cuando Jason disparo a Cobblepot, se dijo a ella misma que tenia la razon, siempre pensó que Jason caminaba en una línea muy delgada entre el bien y el mal, siempre coqueteando con el lado oscuro. Había visto la golpiza, había visto que Jason estaba inmóvil en el suelo sangrando y tal vez muerto; entonces todo el rencor del rechazo floreció disfrazado de justicia, ella ayudó a cazar a Jason, dio cada ubicación del vehículo de Roy enviando a cada murciélago a su cacería. No fue hasta que se presentaron las pruebas de la inocencia de Red Hood cuando vio ella su error, tanto los civiles se dividieron reclamando justicia, como los villanos solo para desprestigiar al murciélago, Batman casi fue llevado a la justicia de no ser porque Gotham estaba en ruinas, haciendo una amnistía para que el murciélago volviera y salvará la ciudad. Su desgracia fue su salvación.

Dio una mirada de nuevo el mensaje, Barbara no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación, pero siempre fue la responsable, en el trabajo, como hija, como estudiante y Batgirl no sería una excepción, no cuando se acercaba a ser lo más parecido a una matriarca entre los murciélagos. Selina no podía serlo, no era buen ejemplo con esa moral relajada. Era curioso como Bruce aceptaba a alguien moralmente más cuestionable que Jason para ser su pareja y a Jason siempre lo tuvo entre la lupa y el abandono.

Ella leyó en mensaje, siguió con su carrera, tomaría una ducha, haría algo para distraerse y luego tendría que ir a levantar los pedazos de alguien. 


	54. El día de tu muerte.

Dick se incorporó con cuidado, se dio cuenta que prácticamente había dormido casi encima de su hermano menor babiando su pecho. Miro por un momento a Jason perdido en el sueño, con ambos brazos extendidos a lo largo encima de las almohadas, la boca levemente abierta, una pierna estaba encima de la rodilla de Dick, al parecer ambos solían tener malas poses para descansar.

Dick giro y tomo el teléfono, un mensaje.

_Lamento lo de anoche, podemos hablar hoy en la tarde o si quieres antes._

_Bruce._

Todo esto estaba mal, la salud de Jason deteriorándose, pero lo había prometido, eso no impidió que se preguntará ¿tal vez, si Bruce pudiera ayudar con el problema de Jason? solo que desconocía como reaccionaria ¿Bruce si supiera que esta vivo? "Mierda Queen" ambos hombres enloquecieron y podrían a Jason en medio de sus problemas olvidando lo más importante.

Lo pensaría después, un paso a la vez, siente el bulto en el colchón como cambia de posición, baja la mirada y una cicatriz sale del cuello de su hermano. Suspira, apaga el telefono y solo vuelve a abrazar a su hermano, pasa con cuidado dibujando las nuevas cicatrices, ahora cortesía de su padre," cuántas cicatrices colecciona" el pozo borró casi todas las que el payaso le dejó, a excepción de una en su mandíbula que el Joker se encargaría en borrarla quemando casi todo el rostro, por poco lo mata en esa segunda ocasión y Dick estuvo ausente de nuevo, de no ser por Damian no se hubiera enterado. Otra vez. 

Dick no se da cuenta pero aprieta más a Jason en su abrazos provocando un pequeño gemido en Jason. No quiere perderlo de nuevo y no sabe qué hacer. Pero solo por hoy, solo hoy lo único que importa es que en este día no tiene que visitar una tumba vacía, su hermano está durmiendo a su lado, vivo. En dos días cumpliria años, tenian que celebrarlo. Dick sonrió para si mismo mientras recargo su cabeza en la espalda de su hermano cerca del cuello, aspiró su aroma. "Hoy es un buen día" pensó. 


	55. Chapter 55

Dick abrió los ojos se encontraba solo en la cama. No había ruido miro la hora, las 11:25, se levantó - William

-Aquí en la sala - Dick se dirigió por el pasillo a la pequeña sala, Jason estaba bañado y vestido frente al servidor con sus lentes puestos, le dirigió una rapida mirada a Dick - Buenos días Sunshine - bromeo - ¿cómo dormiste? 

-Cómo roble después de despertarte y llorar como una magdalena - Dijo Dick avergonzado,

Jason se levantó - Panqueques, huevos con tocino, fruta, zumo de naranja ¿Que te ofrezco? - dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina - y por lo de anoche, olvidalo yo sigo en duelo, lo entiendo.

-No te molestes un cereal será más que suficiente - dijo entre bostezos Dick

Jason puso las manos en la cintura - Justo eso no tengo, que te parece si vas a ducharte, busca entre mis cosas algo que ponerte y bienes cuando estés listo mientras te preparo ..- espero la respuesta.

-Panqueques estará bien - Dick rasco su cabeza - Siento que estoy abusando de ti. 

-No te preocupes ya la cobraré - Jason tomaba un sartén y sacaba los materiales del refrigerador y la alacena. -Y es enserio Wing, necesito un guia para reducir tiempos. 

-Ya lo tienes - gritó Dick desde el cuarto.

Se ducho y busco algo que no le quedara tan grande, vio unos deportivos y tomó una camiseta con letras en rojo "only live twice time" con una tumba y una mano saliendo de ella. Dick recordó cuando Jason se la compró, fueron a un parque de diversiones WARNER BROS MADRID haciendo referencia a The Walking Dead Experience.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo William estaba muy atento trabajando en el portátil 

-Algo interesante - preguntó Dick mientras devoraba sus panqueques, Jason siempre hacia facil no extrañar la comida de Alfred 

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tenemos un jugador y no me gusta nada - Jason se veía tenso.

-um, podemos ir a investigar, puedo posponer unas cosas - dijo Dick

-No, creo que seria mejor que fueras por tus cosas, ropa, armas lo que necesites, si de verdad has decidido ayudarme a recuperar a Arrow y Canary por nuestro lado - Jason abrió la maleta y sacó otro teléfono arrojándolo a Dick. 

-Y esto - preguntó Dick

-Esta encriptado, dudo que la pelirroja o Red puedan acceder a la línea. Nuestra comunicación - dándole un comunicador portátil

-Arregla lo que tengas que hacer, no quiero al murciélago arruinando mi investigación. Ganamos tiempo, pero no se cuanto. - dijo Jason se veía preocupado. - Saldré en la noche si estas aqui y quiere venir, serás bienvenido, si llegas tarde solo marcame y te dire donde reunirnos, si no puedes hacerlo lo entenderé. Solo no me retrases. 

Dick asintió seria mejor que iniciara la ida a la mansión por sus cosas y a terminar con el asunto con Bruce. Jason lo necesitaba y esta vez no lo dejaría solo, aunque eso significaba que regresará a Star City perdiéndolo de nuevo 


	56. Paciente Cero

William espero a que Richard saliera, tomó el teléfono de la maleta y marco -M qué noticias me tienes de los nuevos jugadores 

-WJ parece que la captura no fue aleatoria como pensamos - Marcelo envía la información a WIlliam, donde un tal doctor Jeremiah posible fuga de información. 

-No me gusta esto, el asalto a Ollins Medical Lab que detuvimos hace 3 semanas, juntando la Lex, Dr. Jonathan Crane, Victor Fries - William sabe que Oliver pudo obtener una fórmula mejorada, el suero que le salvó la vida a William Jason. 

-Y con los Flacone en las sombras todo indica que buscan mejorar formula para potencializar las habilidades el "Frakla" parece ser cosa del pasado - dice Marcelo Frakla fue la droga que logro detener su venta 

-De que forma se enteraron de "MIRCY", ¿por que ahora? , Mierda M, esto es mi culpa - William quiere darse de golpes contra la pantalla del servidor.

-No es culpa tuya que tu padre hizo lo que tenia que hacer para salvar tu vida WJ. O salvo la mía y era un criminal - Marcelo le debía toda una vida a Oliver y estaba dispuesto a pagar su favor. - Te estoy enviando las imágenes satelitales y de cámaras de vigilancia de las ubicaciones que me enviaste. 

William necesitaba encontrarlos rápido, las jugadas estaba cambiando - Gracias M, mantente informado. - dio una leída rápida selecciono los lugares mas probables de la retención y ahora necesitaba rescatarlos antes de que Mr Freeze llegara ya tenían que lidiar con Crane y eso tenia nervioso a Jason, sin embargo es posible que su llegada significara que seguir los pasos del Scarecrow pudiera llevarlo con Arrow y Canary

Jason tomo su maleta, preparo todo su equipo y armas, para cambiarse mas tarde; envió un mensaje de texto desde su otro teléfono

_Llaves con el conserje dile que M.A. te dejo un paquete, necesito salir_

_W._

* * *

**En alguna parte de Gotham.**

No podía ver, tenía una capucha que cubría su cara, sin armas, esposado con la manos atrás, habían sido llevados a otro lugar, solo sabe que está en Gotham por el frío ambiente y por que escucho a Bane decir algo al respecto.

-Canary - murmuro tratando de saber si su compañera se encontraba con el pero lo que recibió fue un golpe - Hey -reclamo

-Cierra el pico, ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar y esperamos que cantes a diferencia de la rubia. - dijo un hombre de voz áspera

Fue sujetado por dos personas, intentó luchar pero fue inútil, lo sentaron en la silla y lo ataron, después quitaron su capucha y entonces lentamente logró enfocar Dinah Laurel estaba amarrada frente a él en una silla amordazada. Era un sótano obscuro, solo un foco en el techo iluminaba el lugar.

-Avecilla estas bien - Green Arrow se dirigió a Canary y ella pudo asentir con la cabeza. Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos.

-Green Arrow, podemos hacer esto de la forma facil o dificil - Una silueta en la oscuridad se acercaba a él

-La forma sencilla es que escupas la información y bueno los dejaremos en una cómoda celda hasta que encontremos utilidad para ustedes dos. - Una máscara negra con una grotesca sonrisa claro Roman Sionis uno de los mayores traficantes de drogas, armas y personas.

-Tienes suerte que Bane no este aqui. Sabes algo de ultimo momento. - Roman se acercó a Canary y acaricio su cabello - Sabes sería una pena que le pasara algo esta pequeña avecilla 

-Tocala y te mato- Oliver enseñó los dientes intentando liberarse de sus restricciones. 

Black Mask carcajeó - No creo que puedas hacer mucho por el momento - le dio un tirón en el cabello a Black Canary - Necesitamos solo dos cosas el Frakla y el paciente cero 

Oliver trago, el Frakla en manos equivocadas sería peligroso - No se de que estas hablando 

-Bien refrescare tu memoria, hace tres años trataron a un sujeto en estado vegetativo, la columna destrozada, agonizando, en estado vegetativo - los ojos de Canary se abrieron como platos mientras escuchaba a Black Mask que seguía sujetándola del cabello, ella le dirigió una mirada a Oliver. ¿Cómo lo sabían? cubrieron sus huellas lo suficiente que ni el mismo Batman pudo descubrirlos.

-Múltiples fracturas craneanas, un hueso se desplazó en el espacio intracraneal, inoperable. El hígado, bazo y un riñón inservibles. Fractura del orbital derecho el daño fue tal que tanto el ojo como el oído fue dañado. - Soltó por fin a Canary

Green Arrow río - Hombre tienes que hacerlo mejor. No te enteraste. El sujeto murió, nada funcionó con él

-Es curioso Arrow, la información de ese hombre no es clara, se sospecha que el paciente cero fue Red Hood, no me sorprendería no es la primera vez que engaña a la muerte, según algunos rumores. - Oliver traga, ¿como saben todo eso? -Otros dicen que fue Alessandro Conti que milagrosamente resucitó de los muertos para testificar contra los Falcone.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber donde esta un testigo protegido? o el cadáver de Red Hood - Oliver tenía que salir de ahí para reubicar a los dos muchachos. Estaban todavía a ciegas pero se acercaban a ellos.

Roman se acercó a Arrow, apoyo una mano en la silla y bajo su rostro a la altura de los ojos de Oliver desafiante y amenazador - Es curioso que el Frakla siga produciendose a dosis que mataría a una persona sana, es curioso que sea la misma dosis con la que -Romano hizo con sus dedos las comillas - "no logró salvar al paciente cero"

-¿Como voy a saberlo me vez cara de farmacéutico? Ya te lo dije el paciente que llevo Arsenal murió y solo el sabia donde enterró el cuerpo y su identidad. - Arrow resoplo sosteniendo la mirada al criminal

-Arrow, arrow - Black Mask se incorporó y chasqueó los dedos - si piensas estar haciendo tiempo para que te rescaten, estas en un error. Tu captura fue el plan desde el principio, lo demas fue distracción - Los hombres de Black Mask trajeron una charola de plata con varias jeringas. - Todos están distraídos tratando de detener una nueva arma, mirando para otro lado. 

-Creo que me siento halagado, se tomaron muchas molestias _para nada - _Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus compañeros lo encontraran, el problema es que no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaban, más si tenían a Canary sabiendo que la utilizarían para que les diera la información. 

-Eso lo veremos - Roman pasó sus dedos enguantados por el instrumental y las jeringas - No te preocupes, no seré yo quien te haga cantar. Temo que no soy tan bueno con la química como él. - Roman tomo su pistola y disparo dos dardos uno en el cuello de Canary y otro en el de Arrow 

Oliver se sentía pesado, dentro de su neblina pensaba que tal vez podía entregar el Frakla, podrían todos juntos lidiar con eso, pero no podría entregar al paciente cero. Tenía que idear algo para ganar tiempo y escapar. Pero por el momento todo se volvió negro. 


	57. Wayne Manor

Cuando llegó Dick a Wayne Manor todavía era temprano, no tenía ánimo de visitar la cueva, así que entró por la entrada principal. Los jardines delanteros le daban la bienvenida, la hilera de cipreses se erguía a cada costado marcando el camino a la entrada, solo se abrían cuando anunciaban una glorieta adornada con flores exóticas o alguna fuente que ayudaba a embellecer el largo camino a la entrada. Tanto entrar solo por la cueva y vivir de noche le había hecho olvidar lo tranquilizante que pueden ser los jardines de su infancia.

La enorme construcción georgiana yacía frente de él, era un lugar de recuerdos felices y dolorosos, no sabia cual de los dos pesaba más, antes de que los señalan a toda la Batfamily, antes de las miradas de desconfianza,si le hubieran preguntado en ese entonces, sin duda sabría que los recuerdos felices eran los únicos hacían eco en toda la construcción, pero después de que sus nombres se tiñeron de sangre de como no tan solo el patriarca había casi matado a uno de los suyos, si no la forma en que todos le negaron la atención médica y los integrantes de la familia le dieron caza, impidiendo que sus heridas fueran atendidas, le quitaron toda posibilidad de sobrevivir. 

Y todo ¿para que? para que el disparo fuera dado por una salva que solo rompió el monopolio de uno de los peores criminales de Gotham. Las calles se llenaron de desconfianza hacia el murciélago, se decía que realmente el encapuchado y su progenie protegía a los villanos, que Hood se reveló e intentó derribar de forma segura al pingüino protegiendo a la ciudad del lavado de dinero sucio en su casino, producto de drogas y armas que mataba a sus ciudadanos. 

Cuando Bane tomó la ciudad junto con los otros villanos y Batman desapareció por un tiempo, solo sirvió para afirmar dichas teorías. Bruce tuvo que volverse a poner la capucha siendo mucho más agresivo hacia los villanos para que la gente le diera el beneficio de la duda después de un año. Sin embargo Park Row después de la muerte de Red Hood fue territorio prohibido para cualquier murciélago.

Dick descendió de su moto, abrió la puerta con su copia y se dirigió a su habitación que a veces llegaba a ocupar en la mansión y empezó a empacar todo lo necesario quedarse con Jason un tiempo, el mayor tiempo posible.

-Maestro Grayson, algo en lo que pueda ayudarte - el mayordomo lo saludo su rostro tenía una expresión entre tristeza y resignación; sin embargo había destellos de tranquilidad en el.

-Alfie, no gracias. Estoy bien - sonrió de forma amplia Dick, era raro ver a Dick realmente sonreír en Agosto.

Alfred al ver la camisa de Dick supo por completo que no era su estilo, el estilo de Richard podía pasar de llamativo al grado de ser de mal gusto a alegre, pero los colores rojos, negros junto con el humor negro era totalmente Jason - No pasó la noche aquí, espero que no haya tenido que viajar hasta Blüdhaven.

-En lo absoluto Alfi me quede en Gotham - Dick guiño un ojo al Alfred, su expresión era como de un niño que regresa de su casa del árbol secretamente

\- El Joven Maestro tal vez quiera almorzar algo.

-Gracias Al almorcé algo con William - haciendo la J con la mano. - Y sería justo decir que todavía hay mucho de ti en él, aunque ni siquiera lo sepa.

Alfred sintió calor en su corazón, deseaba tener noticias de su segundo nieto, era una tranquilidad que alguien de la familia estuviera a lado de Jason, más ahora que no sabía si contaba con alguien para cuidar de su muchacho en el mal que le aqueja. - Me alegro ¿Como esta?

-Bien Alfred, no ha dejado de ser él, a pesar de que ya no es él - subió los hombros por un momento, y luego cerró la cremallera de la maleta terminando de empacar. Dick sintió la mirada de Alfred sobre la maleta - Emmm me estoy quedando con él, creo que lo único que necesitaba es que alguien confiara en él.

Alfred abrió las cortinas para que entrara sol, dejo que los rayos se filtran en la habitación y calentarán su vieja piel. Dio un suspiro largo, se sintió por un momento en paz, se permitió olvidar toda la desgracia que había caído en ellos -Pudiera enviar unas galletas, solo si el Joven Richard promete no comerlas todas

Dick puso su mano izquierda en el corazón mientras con la otra sostenía su maleta -Oh Alfred hieres mis sentimientos. Oh, oh ¿me crees capaz? - siempre la reina del drama.

-Disculpe el Joven Maestro, si no confió en su adicción a la azúcar le haga fallar en dicha empresa - dijo Alfred en la forma en que todo un Inglés dice un sarcasmo, como si fuera la cosa más seria del planeta.

Unos pasos llegaron a la habitación, una ceja de Tim subió hasta la altura del cabello cuando escucho a Dick haciendo bromas sobre confiarle unas galletas, Alfred solo hacia galletas después de infinidad de súplicas por parte de la familia o cuando Jason iba a visitar la casa o a verse con él, agosto era uno de esos meses que sin falta se veían los dos hombres, festejaban juntos su cumpleaños, Jason solía venir antes y esconder el regalo de Alfred dejándole pistas. Y Alfred una vez hizo lo mismo, con Jason y por cada pista encontrada era una galleta que el mayordomo dejaba en el lugar de la pista. Eso se volvio costumbre los dos ultimos años antes de la muerte de Jason. Después de la muerte de Jason, agosto se volvió sombrío y las galletas de Alfred dejaron de hornearse, y ahora ¿Dick haciendo bromas en Agosto? ¿Alfred con su humor inglés y hablando de hacer galletas? ¿En Agosto? Realmente eso empezaba a asustar a Tim.

-Hola a todos -Saludo Tim desde afuera de la habitación - parece que el lanzarle la casa contra Bruce te ha puesto de buen humor Dick. - Tim se recargo en el marco de la puerta, con ojos de lechuza.

-Timmy - Dick respondió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Tim fijaba su mirada en la camisa negra.

Tim a pesar de que habían pasado 5 años recordaba ese día un caso que involucra a Bane los llevó a Santa Prisca; donde después de terminar el caso Tim fue arrastrado por sus dos hermanos a hacer tour en Madrid. El tenia una foto de los tres en un pequeño restaurante del parque de diversiones WB con una obsceno tarro de cerveza a medio beber, ese día no podía olvidarlo, fue su primera borrachera. Tim estaba en medio rojo como un tomate y una sonrisa estúpida con una camiseta del oso Yogui que el par de cabrones le compraron sustituyendo la cara de Bubu por la de Tim y el tarro de cerveza en la mano mientras reía a la camara, Dick traía una camiseta de un show muy antiguo que presentaban Loca Academia de Policías, Dick se encontraba sobre la mesa de buses con el rostro aplastado en la mesa viendo hacia la cámara, divertidamente sorprendido, detrás de Dick una rubia pechugona vestida de policía fingía arrestarlo, lo estaba esposando sobre la mesa, Jason con su camiseta negra The walking dead con la frase "_Only Live Twice_" con la obscena Jarra de cerveza en una mano y la otra sujetaba la macana de policía, alentándola para que castigara al criminal con unos azotes en el trasero de Dick y estos fueran directamente con la mano de la policía.

Bruce después de ese día los mantuvo a raya durante un mes sobre todo a Tim y Dick, ya que Jason se escapó largandose un tiempo de Gotham sin posibilidad de rastrearlo, por _n_ vez. Jason habían falsificado la identificación de Tim para que fuera mayor de edad, lo habían emborrachado y luego llevado a un club nocturno para caballeros por su cumpleaños. Bruce casi enloquece cuando perdió contacto de ellos durante esos dos días teniendo que ir por ellos directo en el Batplane a Madrid para encontrarlos a los tres regados por toda la habitación todavía en estado etílico. Tim desparramado en sofá con las piernas arriba de el y la cabeza en el suelo apoyado en un cojín de uno de los asientos del sofá, el otro Dick dormido en el la tina del baño y Jason lo encontró en la terraza envuelto en una manta en calzoncillos con una botella de escocés aun lado.

-Eso puedo asegurar que no es tuyo - afirmó Tim

Dick quería gritarle a todos que Jason estaba vivo, pero no podía, lo prometió. El llevar esa camiseta sabía que era enviar un mensaje a quien quisiera recibirlo. Dick solo subió los hombros y puso su maleta en su espalda.

El sonido de zapatos y la cacofonía en el pasillo anunciaba la llegada de los demas integrantes. Alfred se dirigió a la puerta para enviar a todos a la sala donde se decidió la reunión en un ambiente familia -Me parece que ya se encuentran todos. Es momento de la reunión en la sala.

Por fin se encontraban todos Bruce frente al fuego, los sillones y sillas en círculo. Eso no era un buen presagio, posiblemente esto iba a ser una larga charla. Selina, Stephanie, Cass, Duke, Damian

Dick sintió su teléfono vibrar miro la pantalla

_Llaves con el conserje dile que M.A. te dejo un paquete, necesito salir_

_W._

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto Barbara

Dick tomó su lugar - "Uh"? si mas que bien gracias

-Mmj,- Bruce aclaró la garganta - Bien, ya que por fin estamos todos reunidos. Me parece que debo

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_ suena una alarma, todos se levantan de un golpe. Alguien acaba de entrar a la mansión sin ser invitado.


	58. Ladrones de Tumbas

\- Alfred ¿puedes ubicar la procedencia de la alarma? - Bruce junto con los demas salen corriendo de la sala.

-El Mausoleum familiar señor - dijo Alfred las cámaras captaron al Joker y su pandilla en la periferia de Wayne Manor 

Bruce y Dick corrieron al mausoleum, mientras que los otros fueron a cambiarse para poder dar una mejor ayuda. El Joker sabía sus identidades desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo le gustaba mantener el secreto solo para él. Sin embargo este ataque a quien era dirigido a Batman o a Bruce Wayne, esa era la pregunta del día de hoy. 

\- Vamos por mi moto Bruce - ambos hombres tomaron la moto con Dick al volante y se adelantaron a los otros. Cuando llegaron un ataúd estaba siendo subido a una camioneta.

-Ahí están - gruño Bruce. El payaso reía a carcajadas mientras rechinaba las llantas de la camioneta con el féretro dentro, había dejado una decoración en las tumbas con unos cuantos HA HA escritos en amarillo y rojo en las tumbas de Thomas y Martha.

La lucha fue rapida, habia bombas que obstaculizaron llegar al, lo mas extraño es que el Joker no se quedó hacer sus estúpidas bromas, el plan era simple, entrar, robar y salir con un ataúd. 

-Muevanse - gritaron los hombres del Joker una vez que obtuvieron lo que habían ido a buscar. Entre maniobras, maromas Bruce logró atrapar a uno de los hombres del Joker. Los Robin junto con Back Bat, Batgirl, Signal y Spoiler fueron tras el Joker, Catwoman y Red Robin ayudaron a repeler el ataque con Bruce y Dick.

Mientras Bruce y Selina interrogaban al hombre del Joker Dick y Red Robin se acercaron a las tumbas con cuidado, podía haber una bomba. La Tumba de Thomas Wayne estaba completa y la de Martha. Dick dio unos pasos mas y vio una tumba con un gran agujero hecho cuando extrajeron el féretro dentro de ella había un casco rojo, la lápida decía Jason Todd, en el suelo el payaso había dejado un pastel con una barra de metal y encima de esta una vela encendida. 

-¿Que broma enferma es esta?- dijo Tim - para que profanan una tumba vacía.

-Al no ser que no sepas que está vacía - musito Dick, sus ojos se abrieron como platos - "Red Hood" quiere el cuerpo de Red Hood - "Oh cielos Jason" pensó Dick y si el sabe que está vivo, y si sabe dónde está. Había dos cosas con las que el payaso se había obsesionado, una y la mayor Batman, la segunda Red Hood. - Tengo que irme TIm

\- ¡Dick! a donde... - Dick arranco la moto a todo lo que daba dejando a todos en el cementerio familiar. - Dick Jason esta muerto - movió la cabeza Tim, al no ser que....

-¿A donde va Dick? - pregunto Catwoman mientras las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos. -Oh! Tengo que irme niño. - Catwoman desapareció.

Red Robin se acercó a Bruce - Señor Wayne - Bruce se incorporo había noqueado al gamberro del Joker.

-Se llevó solo un ataúd vacío - susurró Tim, - Pero dejo esto - Tim le enseñó el casco rojo. Bruce modio su mejilla interna y dirigió su atención a la tumba de Jason con el pastel la vela y la barra de metal. ¿Que estaban perdiendo de vista?


	59. Chapter 59

Dick marco a la mansión -Alfred mi maleta 

-Maestro Richard - Contesto por el auricular Alfred

-Quiere a Jason o a Red Hood, el sabe que es el mismo, voy hacia la mansión necesito mi maleta y ubicar a William antes de que el Joker llegue a él - Dick tenía el corazón en la garganta, no podía pedir ayuda a nadie más 

Dick llegó a la puerta, Alfred ya lo estaba esperando con la maleta. - Maestro Richard, si es necesario romper su promesa por él bien de el Maestro Jason. 

Dick tomó la mano del mayordomo que se encontraba en su hombro - No lo se, No se que debemos de hacer Alfred. Esto puede enloquecer a la familia, si William se entera que realmente él fue Red Hood, quien es en realidad y que fue lo que le paso. No se, todavia estoy en suelo fangoso con él. - Era la receta perfecta para el desastre. 

Dick puso el motor a todo lo que daba y rechino llantas, en este momento no le importaba cómo iba a explicar su repentina huida, tomó el teléfono que le dio Jason, casi pierde el control de la moto maniobrando el teléfono y cambiando de auricular. 

-Mierda, concentrate Richard, no puedes ayudarlo si estas muerto - marcó el número - Contesta Jason, vamos responde por favor.

* * *

Era el tercer lugar de día esperaba que la noche se aliara a él, subió al tejado y cambió su ropa. Checho sus horarios, tal vez sería bueno adelantar la dosis. Había visto entrar a Black Mask al lugar, sabia que Bane lo había mandado debido a que Bane estaba rastreando a Deathstroke; los Falcone ya habían recibido saludos de Bane el dia de hoy y estaban alistándose para dar una buena batalla al Español de Santa Prisca.

Su teléfono sonó, no necesitaba ver el nombre sabia quien era. - Aquí Broken Arrow

-Oh gracias - Nightwing sonaba agitado - ¿Donde estas? 

William sonrió, cielos mamá gallina al teléfono - Me extrañaste bebé 

-No estoy para bromas Broken, dime donde estas voy para alla. - exigió Dick

-Owww quieres calmarte ¿en serio? No se que cosa te tomaste, pero no puedes llegar aquí en ese condición, no vas a comprometer la misión. Yo no trabajo de esa forma Wing - Abrió el maletín y tomó una de las jeringas 

-Lo siento Broken es que - Nightwing trago - creo que el Joker va detrás de ti 

-¿Y porque haría eso? - Broken no encontraba sentido a lo que decía Nightwing

-Broke Arrow - dijo Nightwing más tranquilo - Por favor donde estás, tal vez pueda servir de apoyo 

-Mmmh -gruñó no le vendría mal apoyo - Solo si te tranquilizas y lo digo en serio. Aquí no hay ningún payaso si eso te preocupa, solo Black Mask.- Broken Arrow envió su ubicación. - Apurate en 20 entrare.

Dick derrapo y fue al encuentro.


	60. Control de daños

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce está en la puerta, ve como la policía se lleve al gamberro, no hay más que puedan hacer sin levantar sospechas – Muchas gracias por todo comisionado

Bruce cierra la puerta y se dirige de inmediato al estudio, ahora están todos listos abajo. Necesita saber qué demonios fue todo esto.

Bruce llega a la cueva ve que no están todos –¿Dónde está Dick?

-No lo sabemos Bruce, solo que salió como si hubiera visto al demonio una vez que vio de quien se trataba la tumba – dijo Batgirl – Tim fue el último que lo vio. Tim, - ella busco a su alrededor -Red Robin, Bien ahora eran dos los que estaban ausentes 

Bruce gruño cada vez sentía que estaba perdiendo más el control de todos. - Si alguien piensa en desaparecer es el momento. - Bruce miró al grupo ninguno se movió ahora sabia con cuantos contaba -Necesitamos enfocarnos- inicio - Sabemos por el secuaz del Joker que su objetivo fue la tumba de Red Hood en específico, por la firma que dejaron – Bruce señalo el casco y el pastel con la barra. - No saben que es una tumba vacía, el secuaz del Joker hablo que tenían equipo para realizar una autopsia al cuerpo de Red Hood.

-Porque el Joker quiere el cuerpo de Jason Todd o Red Hood, ya son 3 años. ¿A donde dirige el ataque? ¿Batman o Bruce Wayne? – especulo Batgirl

-Tal vez a ambos – murmuro Batman, no iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera una y otra vez. No pondría en riesgo a sus hijos. - Necesitamos localizar al Joker antes que Red y Nightwing.

Nightwing llego a la ubicación, disparo una garra y subió al edificio, dio un paso y reconoció el lugar parecía una maldita broma del destino. 

Es la misma azotea, el mismo lugar donde todo cambio, miro en la cornisa como un cuerpo grande y fuerte se irguió de entre las sombras, logro visualizar el perfil, un arco en la espalda le indicaba quien era y lo estaba esperando.

Nightwing solo se quedó parado, mirando, recordando.


	61. Primera llamada

**Hace 3 años.**

Dick miraba el medio tiempo de partido en una taberna de Blüdhaven con Barbara - No se si podre ver un teléfono después de esta misión sin sentirme invadido – dijo Dick mientras brindaba con una cerveza con Barbara.

El cantinero cambio el canal tras un abucheo.

_Red Hood disparo a quemarropa al empresario Cobblepot, se encuentra en estado crítico según nos informan. _

Dick soltó el tarro mientras seguía viendo la imagen de la cámara de como Red Hood disparaba al pingüino -Oh cielos! – dijo Barbara, entre la sorpresa de la noticia y la salpicadura de la cerveza en sus pantalones.

-Lo siento Barbara, necesitamos – se atraganto Dick con las palabras, Barbara asintió entendiendo que tenían que moverse a Gotham lo antes posible.

Dick arrojo el dinero y ambos salieron a toda velocidad a Gotham, Dick encendió su comunicador

-_Residencia Wayne –_ Alfred contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Alfred. Soy Dick voy en camino, ¿Qué necesitan que haga? – Dick aceleraba a todo lo que daba la moto, detrás del Barbara seguía sus movimientos.

_-Maestro Dick necesito consultar con el Amo Bruce, le suplico que espere en la línea –_

Estaban a pocos minutos de entrar a Gotham, Dick “Maldición Jason, porque ahora” pensó, agradeció que tenía su traje de Nightwing en la maleta.

_-El Maestro Bruce pide que no intervengan, quédense fuera de esto_ – respondió por fin Alfred.

-Ok. Gracias Alfred, estaremos atentos por si cambia de opinión – Dick corto la comunicación.

-Vamos a la Clock Tower– dijo Barbara.

A pocos minutos llegaron a la torre de Reloj Barbara en unos segundos empezó a encender las cámaras; Dick se cambió a Nightwing. Mientras se ponía las botas una llamada entro, era Tim al teléfono -Tim – respondió

_-Dick voy en camino –_ dijo Tim sin aliento

-Bruce dijo que no intervengamos – ordeno Dick a Tim, no quería a Tim cerca de Jason si estaba inestable. Temía por Tim

-_Oh por favor, Dick, somos Robins, cuando obedecemos a Batman_ – resoplo Tim

-Es en serio Tim queda lejos del conflicto. – Dick dio una mirada a las cámaras que usaba Batgirl para vigilar la cuidad y escucho a Barbara dar la ubicación de Red Hood a Batman mientras el hablaba con Tim.

-Sera mejor que vengas a Clock Tower, estoy con Barbara – pidió Dick, dio unos pasos a la pantalla. Red Hood derribo la puerta y se lanzó al vacío – Que mierdas está haciendo Barbs – casi suelta el teléfono por un momento pensó tener que recoger el cadáver de Red Hood del suelo, pero suspiro cuando vio a Batman lanzar una soga a las piernas de Hood

-No lo se Dick, Hood es algo inestable – dijo Barbara mientras buscaba mejores ángulos de la azotea.

Todo iba bien, Batman derribo de una vez a Hood y Jason parecía que no iba por la violencia. Sin embargo, una patada innecesaria al casco de Hood hizo que Barbara sacara un gemido a pesar de que tapo su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? – Dick se quedo frio, pero su mentor no se detuvo, hubo golpe tras golpe en el cuerpo y cabeza de Hood. Dick solo se abrazo a sí mismo, “Confía en Bruce, debe tener sus motivos” se decía.

Barbara tomo el intercomunicador – ¿Batman me escuchas? ¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo? – Barbara estaba de acuerdo con someter a Hood, pero no la golpiza que estaba recibiendo, era simplemente salvaje. Pero no había respuesta de Batman.

Batman sujeto el cuello de Hood, Jason tenia completamente roto el casco de la parte delantera, su rostro era visible, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, una mueca de dolor hizo que apretara los dientes y sus manos fueron a las muñecas de Batman. Jason solo estaba tomando lo que Batman le daba, no había respuesta violenta, ni si quiera se defendían. Batman azoto la espalda de Hood contra una pared, levanto a Hood por el cuello más alto, las piernas de Jason le levantaron en el aire, por un momento se balancearon en patadas desordenadas, la boca de Jason se abrió en busca de aire, las manos rasguñaron las muñecas y manos de Batman buscando liberarse.

-¡Maldita sea Dick! ¡Lo esta matando! – Los ojos de Tim se quedaron en el monitor había llegado desde San Francisco gracias a Coner que flotaba detrás de Red Robin. -¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –


	62. Control de Daños 2

-Oye cerebro de pájaro – Broken Arrow chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara de Dick. -¿Estas bien?

Nightwing se sacudió de sus pensamientos. -Bien. Bien.- afirma, mientras mira su único ojo visible en todo ese equipo

-Jesús en patineta, vaya que si son raros ustedes – Broken sacude la cabeza mientras se dirige hacia la cornisa. -Vienes o te quedas jugando a las estatuas

-¿Cuál es el plan? – Nightwing se acerca a Broken Arrow

-Mira BlueBird es muy posible que los tengan en ese lugar, espero no equivocarme. He visto mucho movimiento desde hace unas horas, en comparación a las bases de Bane, que ustedes localizaron. - Broken saca una su teléfono y le muestra el mapa

\- Al parecer el grandote está entretenido según el plan buscando desesperadamente el Venom junto con el culpable del robo. Lo que no contaba era un segundo bateador al mando, este tipo es conocido como Black Mask- Broken le da los binoculares a Nightwing para que verifique la información.

-Black Mask son malas noticias – comenta mientras observa un conjunto de autos negros, entre ellos una gran limusina negra con asientos blancos que tienen dibujado una calavera negra al centro en el respaldo trasero.

-Necesito que confíes en mí, ¿puedes hacerlo? – Broken mira directo a las lentes blancas de Nightwing

Dick aprieta la mandíbula “Hoy no te fallare” piensa para si mismo -Con mi vida – dice completamente serio.

-No llegaremos tan lejos,- Broken decide dar un salto de fe con el BlueBird, solo espera que al final no actúe como un murciélago. - pero necesito de verdad un respaldo confiable si hay necesidad de improvisar – Broke espera la reacción de Nightwing, Dick asiente seguro, hoy pondrá la carne en el asador por Jason – Bien este es el plan.


	63. Payasadas.

La camioneta llega a la guarida secreta, algo muy típico en el Joker, esta vez se trata de un circo donde ha puesto a sus representantes, actores y dueños amordazados en un vagón.

_-Hahahahahaha_ – la risa frenética del Joker, baja de la camioneta – Bien _pajarito_, parece que necesitas que se te dé el último ¡Aaaadiooos! – el Joker chasquea los dedos y bajan el ataúd de Jason. El Joker toma un aerosol rojo y pinta en el ataúd con una “EX” seguido del dibujo de un murciélago.

Desde alguna parte de lo alto del almacén alguien está observando sin ser visto, en espera de atacar. El equipo ha llegado justo a tiempo. 

El Joker se para a un lado con la mano en el corazón – Vivió por el murciélago y murió por segunda vez por el murciélago. – el Payaso pone una cara dramáticamente triste – _Oh pajarito!_, siempre rebelde. Echando a perder los planes del tío J, - El Joker pasa las manos acariciando el féretro de madera - se supone que tú, yo y la palanca teníamos algo. Fuiste mi obra de arte, me superaste, me remplazaste como te reemplazaron a ti y eso dolio. – El Joker tomo una palanca y abrió el ataúd de Jason, sus hombres se hicieron a un lado cubriendo sus rostros listos para recibir el hedor del cuerpo descompuesto.

-¿Queeeeee?!!! – grito el Joker – ¡Vacío!

Tres sombras aterrizaron en diferentes lados, una de ellas la más temida.

-Mira que nos trajo el Murciélago celoso – dijo con sarcasmo él Joker mientras sus gamberros se lanzan contra los murciélagos.

Batman se acerca con precaución, sabe que el Joker es tramposo, el Joker con la barra de metal empieza a tirar golpes entre risas macabras – Celoso, estas celoso de lo que el chico y yo teníamos – el Joker lanza ácido con su flor, Batman lo esquiva – Tenía que ser mi Robin el que te quebrara y _¡no yo!_ Ese pequeño punk sin modales – escupió el Joker con un tono de amargura, eso distrajo a Batman y pudo acertarle un golpe para luego correr a un campo minado donde solo el sabia donde estaban las bombas – Y por eso me robaste su muerte, él era MÍO – otra carcajada mientras Batman trata de llegar a él entre saltos, explosiones y caídas –¿ Donde escondiste el cuerpo de tu pajarito roto? _Hahahhahaha!_

Batgirl ve a Batman que va directo a una trampa se esta dejando llevar por el payaso – ¡Batman espera! – grita e intenta llegar a él pero un gamberro logra acertarle un golpe; Batgirl se levanta y vuelve a la batalla.

-Suficiente Joker, _No tengo paciencia para tus juegos_\- gruñe Batman lanzando una garra al techo.

-¿Qué pasa Batsy? ¿Escondes tu crimen debajo de la alfombra? – el Joker apuntó directo a unos aspersores, disparo. Está bien cubierto para que la lluvia de ácido no le llegara, pero el objetivo no era Batman, era como siempre su familia.

Batman se dio cuenta tarde, lanzó un batarang pero el disparo fue hecho – Cúbranse – grito

Un vidrio blindado protegió al Joker quien continuaba ahogado en risas.

-Vamos Batsy _no vas a poner a los **muertos** **sobre** los** vivos**_ – en un tono casi seductor, típico del Joker.

Batman golpeó el cristal reforzado – Detén esto. –gruño Batman tratando de cortar el cristal con un batarag mientras su familia se replegaban tratando de mantenerse a salvo de los aspersores que rociaba ácido al azar. - ¿Qué quieres?

La expresión del Joker era triunfante, un destello sádico adquirió su rostro - Donde está el cuerpo de Red Hood


	64. Atando y desatando.

Tim viene notando actitudes extrañas en Dick ¿A dónde fue? y sobre todo que está escondiendo.

Red Robin lo sigue a una distancia prudente ve que entra por la ventana a un departamento en West End. Hace una nota mental de mas tarde investigarlo, lanza un rastreador a la moto de Nightwing.

Espera unos minutos está indeciso entre entrar al lugar o no, mientras saca una tableta y verifica al dueño. “Marcelo Andreotti” murmura para el mismo, “Broken Arrow debe de ser su seudonimo Marcelo Andreotti pero donde encaja William Jason”.

Inicia a buscar una algo que conecte Marcelo Andreotti, Broken Arrow y Red Hood o Jason Todd, pero no encuentra nada que los relacione.

Inicia el rastreo de medicamentos derivados del Venom, un laboratorio que debería estar cerrado sale a la luz **Ollins Medical Lab. **Tim se las ingenia, ve a Nightwing salir en su moto, pero el rastreador hará su trabajo ahora necesita a la base de datos

Pacientes tratados con derivados de Venom con daño neuronal

Red Robin lee los historiales el primero es del 25 de agosto hace tres años

Expediente No.8753103I

Alessandro Conti

Paciente de 23 años

Herida en la cabeza por bala y múltiples contusiones. Ambos ojos comprometidos

Su tratamiento es con – Venimelk,

Su recuperación es de un 20% y progresando.

Vigente

El otro expediente es del 21 de Agosto también hace 3 años

Expediente No.8856107Z

William Jason Queen

Edad 19 años

Asaltado con arma blanca, múltiples heridas en la cabeza, tórax, Brazos, piernas

Derrame cerebral y contusiones. Deslizamiento intracraneal de fragmento óseo inoperable, presenta constantes derrames.

Posible pérdida de ojo derecho

Tratamiento con - Radanalsil V, variaciones en el tratamiento, recuperación neurológica del 70%

Próxima punción cefalorraquídea para extracción de exceso de líquido y evitar la presión intracraneal. 17 de agosto del presente año.

Y por último ingresado 20 de agosto hace tres años

Expediente No.0

RH

Edad aproximada 18 años

El paciente presenta se encuentra en estado vegetativo. Hay derrabe cerebral, contusiones y daño neuronal severo

Estado de la víctima está comprometida, derrame pleural en ambos pulmones

Fractura orbital derecho, perdida del Nervio óptico.

Maxilar inferior derecho fracturado

Múltiples fracturas en costillas derechas e izquierdas.

Daño en hígado, bazo y ambos riñones

Y la lista continuaba.

Tratamiento – MIRCY.

Logro una recuperación del 50% en el tratamiento por desgracia los órganos vitales estaban muy dañados.

Hora del fallecimiento 21 de agosto, donante de órganos. Consentimiento firmado por el Sr. Roy Harper.

Incinerado el 22 de agosto y entregado a su único pariente/amigo.

Lagrimas de Tim ruedan, su mano se debilita dejando caer la tableta y solloza fuertemente, sus pulmones duelen, las rodillas llegan a su pecho, ocultando su cara entre ellas mientras solloza, duele demasiado, se pierde la esperanza. Sin embargo ahora es libre, descansa en la búsqueda de su hermano.

Ahora podrá descansar de su búsqueda por fin sabe la conexión entre ellos y Jason. Y por fin sabe que paso con el cuerpo de Jason, las cenizas donde fueron a parar seguirán siendo un misterio.


	65. Segunda llamada.

**Hace 3 años.**

-¡Maldita sea Dick! ¡Lo esta matando! – Los ojos de Tim se quedaron en el monitor había llegado desde San Francisco gracias a Conner que flotaba detrás de Red Robin. -¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –

-No Tim – le ordeno Dick – Tu menos que nadie va a ir a ese lugar

Conner función las cejas, - No ira solo

\- Conner acaso no sabes que Jason intento matarlo dos veces después de que resucito. No sabemos en que condiciones se encuentra – Dick se interpuso entre Conner, Red Robin y la salida.

En la pantalla se vio una figura roja azul que derribo a Batman haciendo un agujero en el techo, el cuerpo de Red Hood cayó al piso de forma desordenada.

“Respira Jason, por favor respira” suplicaba Tim con un hilo de voz, Bizarro se inclinó levantando con cuidado la cabeza de Jason. El cuerpo de Jason se sacudió un momento. Bizarro levanto a Hood volando por los aires y desapareció.

Tim saco un resoplido de alivio.

-Tenemos que ir ayudar a padre – Escucho Red Robin a su espalda. Claro Damian quien más podía ser con una visión tan estrecha de solo blanco y negro.

Red Robin giro ahí estaba Robin y al aparecer compartían algo en común, un super amigo cercano Jonathan Samuel Kent lo acompañaba – _¿A padre?_ Que me dices de Hood quien no ha levantado un musculo en la masacre propinada por “padre” – rugió Tim, los super chicos solo se miraban entre ellos agradeciendo no pertenecer al clan de murciélagos.

-Nadie va intervenir en nada – dijo Barbara – No es seguro para nadie hacerlo

-Barbara tiene razón y por favor Conner esto es asunto de familia, no te metas, ya tenemos suficiente con el Clon imperfecto de Superman para anexar otro clon dando golpes en Gotham – dijo Dick con firmeza

_-Necesito la ubicación de Hood –_ una voz gruño en el comunicador de Clock Tower, era Batman

-Lo siento Batman salieron de nuestro radar – dijo Barbara mirando por las cámaras. 

_-Agente A algo –_ Batman se escuchaba agitado y sobre todo furioso

-_Lo siento Señor ninguna de nuestras cámaras lo detectan –_ fue la respuesta sincera del mayordomo – _sin embargo, la dirección donde volaron es el territorio del Joven Tim_

_-_Red Robin – ordeno Nightwing

-_Olvídalo_ no daré acceso a mis cámaras – las mandíbulas de Tim se apretaron.

_ -Red Robin es una orden, da el acceso a tus cámaras AHORA – _demando Batman – _Red Hood es ahora un criminal buscado por asesinato, no quiero se salga de las manos y empiece a lastimar a la familia, en especial a ti._

-No seas estúpido Drake – dijo Damian

-1523, 5638 y 78364 con eso tendrán el acceso – dijo derrotado Tim.

Conner tomo su hombro -Creo que es lo mejor Red – aun que realmente no estaba muy convencido.

La búsqueda se inicio tratando de rastrear a Hood. Un estruendo e interferencia en las cámaras 2 y 5 de Batgirl; 7 y 9 de China Town controladas por Red Robin, una explosión y después el cuerpo de Jason fue arrojado del cielo

-Logramos ubicarlo – dijo Robin – envió las coordenadas padre.

Tim "lo traicione" pensaba "debí ser mas fuerte" "si no me hubiera dejo convencer estaría vivo", Tim se sacudía en llanto. Una voz en el intercomunicador lo saco de sus recuerdos. 

-Red Robin necesitamos ayuda – era la voz de Barbara.


	66. El interrogatorio.

Cuando Green Arrow se despierta esta suspendido en el aire por unas cadenas que sujetan sus brazos, no esta tan lejos del piso, solo lo suficiente para que no pueda pisar.

Ubica a su compañera que esta de frente a él, se encuentra también sujetada por sus brazos con cadenas, amordazada, solo que sus pies tocan el suelo, hay cadenas en sus tobillo para que no pueda despegarlos.

-Avecilla – Oliver trata de llamar la atención de Canary – estoy aquí

Ella se sacude un poco, levanta su cabeza, sus ojos se cruzan.

-Me alegra que estemos todos presentes – la voz de Black Mask – con ustedes durmiendo esto se estaba volviendo aburrido. – entre las sombras se ve la figura de Black Mask se aproxima, trae algo en la mano, una especie de varilla, es una Vara Electroshock. Oliver aprieta los dientes, se prepara mentalmente para lo que vine.

-¿Vas a hablar Arrow? – pregunta Roman sin esperar la respuesta da una descarga eléctrica al piso donde esta parada Canary. Hay un charco de agua debajo de ella donde tiene sus pies sujetos, ella se convulciona debido a la descarga.

-Noooo- grita Oliver – dejala fuera de esto.

-Eso depende de ti Arrow – sonríe sádicamente Black Mask jugando con la vara dando vueltas en su mano.

Arrow tiene que tomar una decisión – Te conseguiré la droga, solo déjala fuera de esto. – suplica

-Creo que no es suficiente – sonríe Black Mask mientras levanta el rostro de Arrow por el mentón ayudado de la varilla – Necesitamos al paciente 0, según el historial medico los efectos fueron permanentes, necesitamos saber por que.

Oliver traga no va a entregarles a Jason, ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas el niño. Pero tampoco puede permitir que sigan torturando a Canary

-No se donde esta el paciente 0 – espera que Black Mask muerda el ansuelo -La única persona que sabia de el, esta muerto

-Eso es una lastima – Black Mask da otra descarga a Canary, ella se convulciona, esta vez es mas larga

-No, no, basta – grita Green Arrow – puedo conseguirte la droga, tal vez algo de información.

La descarga continua

-Esta bien, esta bien – suplica Arrow, no sabe que hacer pero no quiere ver mas a Canary sufiendo.

-Eso es un bien cambio de actitud – Sionis deja de torturar a Canary – Ahora…- se detiene y queda en silencio sujetando su intercomunicador en su oído - ¡malidita sea! ¡¿Cómo nos encontró?!– gruñe Black Mask – envíen a los hombres necesitamos largarnos de aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer se actualizo un excelente fanfic es uno de los mejores que he leído les dejo el link.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574995/chapters/41421866  
Who I am. Who I'll Never Be.  
Zootopon  
En lo personal me gusta mucho como escribe Zootopon, pero Who I am. Who I'll Never Be. es una joya, si te gusta el drama, acción pff recomendadisimo.  
Tambien agradezco a los que ha seguido con esta historia, pronto iniciare la actualizacion de la serie Dark Ronin, solo que me atore con los alumnos de Jason, espero hacerlo este fin de semana.  
Gracias de nuevo y un abrazo a todos.


	67. Control de Daños 3

Nightwing entra por la ventana trae una mascara antigas, es una caída larga, no hay donde sujetarse, pisos mas abajo están los matones de Black Mask.

Toma impulso y se lanza. _Ssssshaaap_ una flecha sirve de apoyo, Broken esta en el otro extremo en la una venta frente a de él, cada flecha, cada brinco en perfecta sincronización para que se sujete y no pierda el impulso, él arquero esta perfectamente entrenado para calcular su siguiente salto y dar el siguiente tiro, entraran juntos, pero tomaran diferentes caminos, el factor sorpresa es con lo que cuentan.

La ultima fecha para lograr una caída suave, el detector de calor indico mas de una persona en el sótano. Broken Arrow lanza una flecha de gas adormecedor para cubrir la entrada de Nightwing los primeros gamberros caen, algunos están de pie para la lucha, pero no son reto para el BlueBrid.

-Señor – uno de los gamberros da la alarma - Nightwing entro y esta derribando a nuestros hombres. 

Llego el momento Broken Arrow lanza una flecha con una soga, necesita cubrir las salidas en caso de que intenten escapar, cubrir la espalda de Nightwing y esperar recuperar los a tiempo, Broken esta contra reloj, no tiene mucho tiempo, ha notado pequeños temblores en los músculos de su brazo derecho, solo espera soportar hasta poder liberar a Oliver, es lo único que importa.


	68. Payasadas 2

_-Aquí Red_ -Respondio Red Robin

-Red estamos atrapados con el Joker, está enviándonos una lluvia de acido, Batman esta del otro lado, no podemos llegar a él. Te envió la ubicación. - Batgirl se encuentra corriendo y esquivando la lluvia de ácido.

_-¿Que hacen donde el Joker?¿Como se metieron ahí?_ – Tim acelera a todo lo que da la moto, tiene ahora dos lugares a donde ir y no puede dividirse en dos. Primero irá donde más lo necesitan.

-Cuidado Robin – advirtió Barbara para Damian se quitara antes de que el ácido le cayera, Damian se movió a tiempo, solo la capa fue dañada, cada vez el espacio se estrechaba

_-Estoy casi llegado_ – gruño Tim

Batman lanza un explosivo en el cristal pero es inútil el vidrio está fuertemente blindado, aborta el intento de sacar al Joker del lugar, decide enfocarse en buscar la línea que alimenta a los aspersores.

-Batsyyy, es de mala educación dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca – el Joker rie

**Fuera del circo**

Red Robin está luchando por llegar, lucha contra algunos gamberros del Joker, alcanza a ver un camión que alimenta una toma de líquido, pudiera ser el ácido que le dijo Barbar.

Golpea con destreza con su bastón bo plegable para derribar algunos matones luego lanza sus shurikens logrando cortar la línea de alimentación del ácido.

Luego lanza unas bombas de humo, ubicando antes la entrada del circo y corre hacia donde se encuentra su familia.

-Los aspersores han dejado de funcionar – grita Selina el equipo se encontraba apretujado espalda contra espalda, Catwoman se había encargado de dejar a Damián en el centro con la esperanza que si fallaba todo fuera el que más posibilidades tuviera de sobrevivir.

Tim se arroja al centro donde su familia, a lo lejos Batman corre hacia ellos.

-Muévanse no sabemos si esto sea seguro – gruñe Batman

-Los pajaritos se van tan pronto – el Joker se escucha frustrado, su plan falló, mientras un camión esta colocándose a sus espaldas para abrir una puerta trasera y emprender la fuga. – Esto no a acabado Batsy tu familia no estará segura hasta que me entreges el cuerpo de Red Hood

-¿Queras decir el paciente cero? – Red Robin le grita eso hace que el Joker busque con ojos brillosos dando una sonrisa retorcida de satisfacción hacia Tim. -Pajarito siempre has sido el más inteligente, por eso fuiste mi segundo favorito

Tim saca la tableta y se encamina a la puerta de cristal blindado.

-Detente Red – dice Batman preocupado

-Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas Batman – Tim parece determinado, enciende la tableta donde está el expediente cero y lo pega en el cristal.

El Joker empieza a leerlo, su expresión cae de sádico placer a furia, no hay forma de conseguir muestras del paciente cero. Tim sorie. – Donante de órganos, una córnea, el corazón y un riñón fue lo único que sobrevivió de él. Su cuerpo fue incinerado, entregado a Arsenal, el secreto de dónde están las cenizas se lo llevó a la tumba de la ubicación de sus cenizas. No puedes tener a Hood.- la sonrisa de Tim cae en una mueca dolorosa – Nadie puede.

-Es una trampa – dice el Joker- esto es fabricado

-Cree lo que quieras – Tim tomó su tableta y se da la media vuelta –sigue buscando pero conociendo a Arsenal y a Hood seguro sus cenizas están en el viento o enterradas en algún jardín en alguna lugar de Park Row.

Tim camina hacia su familia, encuentra la mirada de Barbara negándose en creer, quiere pensar que es un tipo de trampa hecha por Red, pero la expresión devastada de Tim cuenta la historia, Step se acerca en un abrazo, Cass logra leer a Tim; conoció poco a Jason pero los hijos del abuso se reconocen entre ellos, algo duele en su corazón, quiere estar lejos, así que corre fuera del lugar

-¡Back Bat! - grita Batwoman, Cass no la escucha solo sale del lugar, necesita respirar, necesita estar lejos de ellos.

Hay un drama interno familiar, es evidente hasta para el Joker a pesar de la expresión estoica de Batman que la familia ha sido golpeada por la noticia.

-Ve con Cass – Tim le susurra a Step, sabe que son buenas amigas, Cass puede necesitar una, odia perder gente que quiere y Jason no era una excepción, lograba verse a veces reflejada en él, ambos maltratados, abandonados, asesinos tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

El Joker huye pero la familia en este momento no le interesa, se encuentra consternada, hay esperanzas muertas que guardaban en su corazón, nunca se logra un cierre cuando no hay un cuerpo y no lo habrá; solo un documento de difusión y partes de el regadas en algunas personas. Jason se dio a sí mismo hasta el final y eso duele, la forma en que nunca fue entendido.

-Red – dice Batman – ¿Como lo encontraste? – extiende la mano para ver la información, pero Tim se la niega

-Buscando a Nightwing y a Broken Arrow, se ataron cabos – dice Tim dirigiéndose a su moto ahora tiene que ir donde Nightwing.

-Red- pide de nuevo la información

-Batman después, no es le momento tenemos que ir donde Wing. Esto solo te lastimara. – Tim guarda la tableta, mira a su mentor tomando su brazo – Batman, necesitas concentrarte en la misión

Batman acepta por el momento – Llévanos donde Nightwing


	69. Convergencia.

El movimiento de rehenes se está llevando a cabo, más matones han salido, la alerta se ha dado. Nightwing y Broken espalda con espalda, Wing golpea, se barre, se inclina; Broken golpea, otra flecha quedan pocas, se va a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, insulta, toma escudos humanos todo es un caos. 

Vuelan balas por todos lados, Broken lanza a Nightwing a un lado recibiendo el balazo en su hombro por la parte posterior del hombro, “Muévete” lo único que dice, despues solo se agita por el impacto.

Broken se barre bajo las piernas de un gambero del doble de su estatura y dispara dos cuchillos una le da en la pierna al gamberro y la otra a otro gamberro que iba a atacar por la espalda a Nightwing

Nightwing boquea un ataque en conjunto de tres matones más, mira la posicion que esta tomando Broken y le hace una seña, Nightwing la entiende a la perfección, corre hacia donde Broken, la memoria muscular hace su trabajo, una técnica de los murciélagos toma a Dick por las manos y lo eleva por los cielos para hacer un doble ataque, Broken lanza unos dardos explosivos mientras Nightwing lanza otras tantas por el cielo.

Nightwing aterriza a un lado de Broken, se siente como en los viejos tiempos, ambos dan un golpe a un secuaz de Black Mask derribandolo, pero por la puerta lateral salen unos ocho mas -Mierda, son demasiados – dicen agotado dando otro golpe con sus palos de esgrima a dos gamberros y vienen otros cuatro más directo a él.

-Estos malditos están saliendo hasta de la coladera – Broken bloqueando una bala con su espada – Necesitamos llegar antes de puedan sacarlos del lugar – Broken siente sus manos temblar. –No van a detenerme, no voy a rendirme – murmura como un mantra antes de dar un sprint embistiendo a cualquier cosa que este frente a el, algunas balas rebotan en su cuerpo, solo espera que la armadura resista.

-Boken espera que haces – grita Dick corriendo detrás de el con mas gracia esquivando las balas y no como un Broken que se piensa una locomotora sin frenos.

-este tipo no se detiene – grita un gamberro

Broken lo golpea- Mientras me quede aliento, empujare a través del dolor – da saltos y patadas derribando a varios maleantes, que gritan por los intercomunicadores –no puedes derrotarme, puedo superar el dolor – otro matón abatido – voy por lo que es mio. 

Nightwing lanza un bastón de esgrima derribando otro matón cerca de Broken; sigue siendo el mismo Jason impulsivo, por demás arriesgado-¡Estás loco! - lo reprende por su imprudencia, como en los viejos tiempos mientras da otro golpe a otro matón, da un mortal atrás esquivando otro matón más a Nightwing se le acaban las fuerzas. -No podemos seguir así.

Broken ve a varios matones de Black Mask cerca de la puerta -¿tienes mas humo? - pregunta ideando algo que pueda llegar donde Arrow y Canary

Nightwing le lanza una bomba de humo. -Sígueme – grita mientras prepara una fecha de punta explosiva junto con la bomba de humo, la lanza hacia una caja de circuitos para evitar que usen el elevador, pero esta tiene un circuito aparte, solo sirve para explotar y causar el doble de humo cubriendo su llegada hacia donde esta Black Mask saliendo con los rehenes y sus matones.

Se mueven, pero Black Mask ya está en el elevador. -Maldita sea - gruñe Broken cuando de pronto siente un brazo firme que lo sujeta por la cintura y esta volando por el aire. Nightwing ha disparado su gancho y se elevan con Broken por el aire aterrizando dos pisos arriba, pero hay un abismo que los separa del elevador, toman el pasillo a la izquierda para llegar.

-Deberias de dejar de comer tanta pasta – se queja Dick mientras continúan la carrera.

-No es mi culpa que seas un debilucho – resopla Broken.

_Craasssh _ cristales rotos detrás de ellos, a unos metros aterriza Batman, Robin y Red Robin. -¿Los invitaste a la fiesta?

-Realmente no – responde Dick mientras ambos hombres corren por el estrecho pasillo hacia el elevador donde están saliendo para tomar la azotea.

-Nightwing – Robin avisa su llegada a su hermano favorito

-No vamos a alcanzarlos – gruñe Broken, los murciélagos todavía están metros más atrás, tiene que pensar rápido – Tienes que atraparla – Canary es a la única que tiene en la mira, Arrow está demasiado resguardado y lejos para alcanzarlo, sin embargo sabe que sacando a Dinah del juego ellos perdieron una ventaja hacia Oliver.

-Uh? – Nightwing mira como Broken saca una flecha y apunta a Canary – ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Voy a figir matarla, solo atrapala idiota, no quiero que llegue al suelo. Ahora muévete – Nightwing se lanza lo mas rápido que le dan las piernas y dispara la garra, de tras de ellos a unos metros los murciélagos corren para detener a Black Mask

\- ¡CANARY, OYE BRUJA!- grita a todo pulmón Broken. Canary gira, está en las escaleras metálicas con dos secuaces de Black Mask escoltándola. Broken dispara una flecha y le da en el pecho.

-Noooooo- gruñen los murciélagos detrás de ellos, Nightwing ya está en el aire, Canary se desploma hacia delante hay sangre en su pecho, los gamberros la sueltan y apuntan hacia Broken asombrados mientras el cuerpo de Canary cae al vacío desplomándose sobre la barandilla metálica.

-Perdimos un rehén - grita un matón

-Malditos inútiles, no permitan que lleguen al techo - ordena Black Mask apretando el paso hacia el tejado donde un helicóptero los espera.

-Vamos, vamos – murmura Broken que continúa su carrera hacia las escaleras lanzando una flecha con una soga para llegar al otro lado del edificio. Se asegura que Nightwing lograra alcanzar a Canary en el aire llegando al lado opuesto el pasillo derecho. Eso le da un respiro tal vez con la distracción pueda llegar a ellos, se balancea lo más fuerte y se lanza al vacío, casi no lo logra, se sujeta de la barandilla y brinca hacia las escaleras y sube en carrera, mientras tiene al murciélago pisándole los talones.

Llega al techo pero es tarde ya han despegado, intenta lanzar otra flecha con soga pero el murciélago se le lanza encima cayendo con fuerza encima, ruedan por el suelo. El murciélago encima de Broken furioso con la mano lista para acertar el golpe, el murciélago se frena, siente algo frío y puntiagudo debajo de su mentón donde está la mano de Broken sujetando su barbilla, un cuchillo oculto debajo de su muñeca 


	70. Posibles aliados

Dick bajo a Dinah con cuidado para liberarla de sus restricciones y mordaza - Con cuidado Canary - dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporase. 

-Tiene a Arrow - dijo con un hilo de voz - donde esta Broken

-Fue tras Black Mask - Dick quito la flecha del pecho de Dinah ella se limpio la sangre falsa. -Necesitamos alcanzarlos

-¡Estan locos! - grito Red Robin aterrizando junto a la pareja -pensamos que la habia matado Broken ahora Batman va tras Black Mask y Broken

-Red quédate con Canary - Dick se lanzo hacia la escalera para llegar al techo sin darle tiempo a Tim a protestar

Tim paso su mano por la espalda de Dinah para que ella se apoyara en él - Necesitamos ir a la azotea antes de que esto se salga de control. ¿Puedes Caminar ?- Dinah asintió, ambos iniciaron el camino a la azotea. 

* * *

Dick llego a la azotea, su corazón se detuvo, Batman y Robin luchaban contra Jason, se lanzo a toda velocidad – Nooooo – gruño, lanzo a Robin a un lado. No iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo, no otra vez la misma pesadilla, esta vez no.

-Que demonios Wing - protesto Damian tirado en el suelo.

-Si no quieres salir herido entrégate de inmediato Broken - ladro Batman con un barang en la mano

-Inténtalo y estas muerto _hijoputa_ – escupe Broken, no dudara herir al murciélago, no es su intensión asesinarlo, pero no pondrá la vida del murciélago sombre la suya, el tinte de su ojo se disparo a un color mas verde. Ninguno de los hombres vio cuando Nigthwing se lanzo sobre Batman derribandolo, rodaron por el piso incorporándose los dos rápidamente en posición de lucha. 

-¿Qué pasa contigo Nightwing? – Brama Batman enfurecido – ahora defiendes asesinos, lanzando golpes hacia Dick para llegar a Broken. Dick esquivaba cada uno de ellos y logro acertar dos -Y tu solo golpeas a muerte sin sentido a todos sin saber los hechos

-Nighwing has perdido la cabeza – Robin se acerca a toda velocidad enfurecido tratando de golpear a Broken pero este lo esquiva lazandolo donde esta Batman y Nigthwing. Mientras Dick, Bruce y Robin discutían sobre el comportamiento de Dick escucharon una voz femenina, frenando la lucha entre los cuatro hombres. 

-Broken – Canary salió del agarre de Red Robin, Broken corrió hacia Canary mientras ella trastabillaba con los brazos abiertos hacia William. – Eres un idiota - reprendiéndolo mientras se apoyaba en sus fuertes hombros

-Avecilla – Broken la levanta en el aire en un fuerte abrazo, luego rompe el abrazo para inspeccionarla tomando su rostro con ambas manos – No te vez bien, necesitas un medico – en su mirada denotaba la preocupación.

-No me hable de médicos, - sisea enojada – tu no deberías estar aquí.- Canary se tambaleo cediendo sus piernas. William la suejato a tiempo, la levanta en sus brazos – ¡Canary! – mira hacia donde están los murciélagos y se maldice, necesita llevarla a un medico

-Si ya terminaron de ladrarse unos a los otros me gustaría llevarla a un medico – resoplo Broken, mira a Dinah – Vamos Avecilla no te rindas, lucha por mi.

-Ella no esta – dijo Robin confundido

-Flecha de sangre - Dick movió la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia Canary y Broken – yo tenia que atraparla.

-Se a donde llevarla – dijo Red Robin mientras se acercaba a Canary, Broken y WIng – El jet Batman - grito hacia donde Batman y Robin se encontraban

Batman envió las coordenadas al Batplane para llevarlos a la cueva.

Todos subieron al avión, Broken con Canary inconsciente en los brazos la sentó aun lado de el recostando lo mas que pudo el asiento. Todos tomaron sus posiciones en el avion y este despego manejado por Bruce, de copiloto estaba Damian. 

-Como nos localizaron – Dick se sentó exhausto delante de Broken junto a Red Robin

-Por casualidad -Tim se apresuro a aclarar antes de que intervinieran alguien mas con la explicación y Dick supiera que le había puesto un rastreador a su moto. - vimos tu moto cuando salíamos de un encuentro con el Joker - dijo en voz alta para que Bruce y Damian escucharan.

-Uh? – Dick miro a Tim

-Mas tarde cuando estemos en la cueva, no quiero repetir la información una y otra vez – aclarando que no quería mas preguntas de la información, la daría, pero a todos de una vez. – lo único que te diré, es que en cierta forma encontramos a Red Hood

Dick abrió los ojos y trago, el inconsciente lo traiciono y miro a su asiento trasero donde William y Canary, Tim hizo una nota metal sobre la reacción, tal vez Broken había compartido alguna información sobre Jason, de repente las piezas encajaron. Saco su tableta y busco William Jason Queen en la red de la universidad de Star City, nada salio; intento con William Queen, una muy mala foto del grupo ganador de la feria de literatura un pelirrojo que sobre salia por su altura se encontraba en el grupo, Marcelo no era ganador, por lo tanto no podía ser su seudónimo JR Harper. Tim sabia que habia mucho mas misterio en Broken, pero había encontrado su identidad secreta William Jason Queen.

* * *

Todos descendieron, Dick ayudo con Canary llevándola en los brazos. Los últimos en permanecer en el avión fueron Broken y Batman, cuando Broken estaba cerca de la puerta Batman lo tomo del hombro, Broken le dio una mirada retadora

-Lamento por segunda vez, yo pensé – Batman siempre estoico

Broken se sacudió la mano de Batman discretamente -Te doy esta – dijo sinceramente – si me encuentro a quien les hizo daño a Canary y a Green Arrow se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho. Así que lo mismo hubiera hecho yo, te preocupas por ella, eso es suficiente para mí.

Batman se dio cuenta del temblor de la mano de Broken pero no dijo nada al respecto en cambio quiso dar una rama de olivo entre ellos – estamos bien entonces

-Bien, hasta la próxima – dice Broken estoico tomando el camino para decender, da unos pasos fuera del avión, se dirigió a Bahia med, Canary estaba siendo atendida por una doctora, Dick esta a un lado y se dirigió hacia él. - Llévame a un baño - dijo con discreción. 

-Por acá – Dick lo dirigió hacia el baño, lo que no espero es que William lo empujara con él cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y luego empezara a sacarse la parte superior de la ropa, arrojándola sobre el lava manos.

\- Owwww – Dick levanto las manos sorprendido – esto va muy rápido, ni si quiera llevamos la primera cita.

\- No serias tan afortunado BlueBird- bromeo Broken mientras lanzaba la camina al lavamanos– Necesito que me ayudes a revisarme – pedía mientras bajaba los pantalones

\- Uh? – Dick sacudió la cabeza luego mira que hay sangre escurriendo en el cuerpo de Jason – Mierda estas herido, que no sientes las heridas - el ceño de Dick se furcia preocupado, había bastante sangre seca y acumulándose en el cuerpo de Jason.

Jason le lanza un pequeño botiquín que guardaba en su maleta.-Exactamente BlueBird, no tengo sensibilidad, por eso no siento el dolor, tampoco tengo sensibilidad al tacto por lo tanto placer en una relación tu sabes, es difícil. Estoy jodido de mis terminaciones nerviosas – William se giro y extendió los brazos

-Oh, entiendo – Dick empieza a parcharlo en el pecho una bala no logro incrustarse, esta superficial así que solo la saca, pone una curación y luego sutura. Otra más en su estomago afortunadamente no penetro, solo piel la armadura hizo su trabajo, sigue el mismo procedimiento, hay moretones, reconoce las heridas viejas, en su cuello del lado izquierdo la marca de un batarang, una herida vieja que nunca supo quien se la regalo, otra debajo del cuello, posiblemente una traqueotomía, otras dos redondas a los costados, la bilis sube a su garganta posiblemente tuvieron que drenar liquido para evitar la infección, vuelve a enfocarse.-Voy a revisar tus costillas, estas de acuerdo con eso – Broken asiente. Dick toca con cuidado, siente bordes irregulares en muchas de ellas, callos oseas de fracturas viejas – Solo magulladas – dice Dick.

Broken da la vuelta, hay una herida profunda en su hombro pero eso no es lo que hace que se le contraiga el estomago una herida de cirugía que recorre por toda su columna vertebral, olvida respirar, se enfoca de nuevo en la herida del brazo, sacude sus pensamientos de culpa – Tengo que sacarte la bala, necesitare anestesia.

William lo mira por detrás de su hombro entrecerrando los ojos bajando los brazos sentándose en el WC para que Dick pudiera alcanzar su hombro – Buena broma

-Bien solo dime si duele – Dick toma las pinzas

-Suerte con eso – Broken da pequeña risa amarga

Dick saca la bala con cuidado sutura con cuidado la herida, limpia con una toalla los restos de sangre en su espalda, luego vuelve – Necesitas reposo

William empieza a vestirse – Gracias, lo que necesito es saber como esta Canary

-William, ella esta en buenas manos, te lo prometo – dice Dick mientras le alcanza la ropa.

Broken se pone de nuevo el uniforme completo, solo cambia el monóculo por su dominio negro que tiene un lente blanco y otro color ámbar, una mascara de tela tipo pasamontañas dejando solo descubiertos sus ojos con su dominio colocado. Jason guarda el resto de su equipo y el pequeño botiquín. 

Ambos salen del baño topándose con Barbara que buscaba a Dick, mirándolos de forma extraña mirando a los dos hombres – Ummh Nightwing, Broken los esperan en bahía med

Broken agradece dando zancadas largas hacia donde esta Canary mientras Barbara sigue mirando de forma extraña a Dick – Para mi defensa lo estaba parchando – dice Dick

-¡¿En el baño?¡ – Barbara lo cuestiona incrédula

-No puedes pedirle confianza después de que Batman ha estado drogándolo sin su autorización – dándole una mirada inquisitiva a Barbara

-Punto – ella admite.

Broken llega, mira al grupo de reojo pero su interés esta en Dinah que tiene una IV conectada, se acerca al catre y toma su mano – ¿Como esta ella?

-Le dieron descargas eléctricas, esta deshidratada, necesitara cuidado y descanso – informa Batman.

-¿La dejaran aquí? esta mierda esta más fría que un refrigerador- William rebate la idea

-No – dice Batman - la llevare con un amigo en común 

Dick se acerca a Jason, toma su hombro sano – Broken, ella esta bien, no hay mas que esperar a que se recupere, tu también tienes que descansar y reponerte de las heridas, vamos te llevare

Broken saca el aire derrotado -Mantengame informado – baja la mascara de tela hasta sus labios y da un beso en la frente a Dinah, luego junta su frente con la de ella – Lo recuperaremos, te lo prometo – murmura, vuelve a subir su mascara.

-Te enviare donde estará ella – dice Batman.- Nightwing espero que regreses para el informe.

Dick asiente, ambos hombres salen de la cueva, es hora de llevar a Jason a descansar, mañana tal vez todos pueden hacer un plan para recatar a Oliver.


	71. Un viejo malestar

William y Dick se cambian en civiles, ya que Dick ha decidido permanecer otra noche con William para verificar que no se abran sus puntos a pesar de las protestas de Jason de que no necesita niñera. Al parecer mandar a los murciélagos a la mierda es una constante, no importa la perdida de memoria Jason será siempre Jason.

-Si piensas estar estrellándote en mi lugar es mejor que entremos tanto por la ventana como de civiles – le advirtió Jason - Tal vez pueda conseguir un sofá mas cómodo para que estés mas cómodo

Pasan donde el concerge - Il mio amico visiterà, uno per alcuni giorni.- dice Jason modulando su voz a algo menos grueso y fingiendo estar resfriado.

-molto bene señor Marcelo – saluda el concerge a los dos hombres.

Una vez dentro del departamento Dick ve que Jason se recarga en la barra de la cocina – William, ¿estas bien? – en ese momento Jason se derruba al piso “Malidicion” Dick alcanza a sostenerlo antes de que llegue al piso y golpee su cabeza – ¡Jason! – grita mientras ve el cuerpo de su hermano volverse a sacudir, los ojos se han girado hacia arriba, ahora están en blanco, hay espuma en su boca. 

Dick lo acomoda en su pecho, siente cada sacudida violenta, trata de mantener su cabeza hacia un lado para que pueda respirar, solo puede ver el cuerpo de su hermano sucudiendose sin control – Vamos Jay, por favor aguanta, por favor, por favor. Dick saca el teléfono y llama a Kory

-Dick – contesta Kory

-Es Jason, esta convulsionando de nuevo – la respiración de Dick es acelerada – que hago Kory

\- Estuvo expuesto a alguna droga – es la siguiente pregunta de Kory

-No te juro que no, fue herido, nada de gravedad, sus heridas ya fueron atendidas, no puse ninguna droga en él. – las sacudidas son violentas – Vamos Jay aguanta

-Maldita sea – sisea Kory - sabes si se inyecto

-Si, se puso una dosis

-Solo sujetalo y permanece con él, eso a veces pasa, permaneceré en la linea contigo, estoy algo alejada, no creo poder llegar a tiempo Dick

Pasaron unos minutos, demasiados largos para Dick -Se detuvo por fin Kory – Jason deja de agitarse, su respiración es irregular – Kory que le esta pasando con él

Kory suspira en la linea – esta muriendo Dick eso esta pasando, cuanto tiempo tenga, no lo sabemos.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer – Dick levanta la voz mas de lo que hubiera deseado – No voy a perderlo de nuevo

-Dick el fragmento oseo en su cerebro en inoperable, tal vez si hubiera recibido la atención medica que le negaron su pronostico hubiera sido diferente – Kory no pudo evitar el reclamo con amargura.

Dick suspiro, no se iba a dar por vencido, no ahora, no con Jason – Lo siento

Kory trata de calmarse – Solo trata de estar ahí el tiempo que él te lo permita, nosotros nos encargaremos de Jason cuando todo esto se resuelva. Jason no va a moverse sin Oliver. Si quieres ayudarlo, si enverdad te importa recuperen a Oliver lo antes posible. Mantelo caliente, baja mucho su temperatura.

-Lo hare Kory – dice Dick con firmeza – Buenas Noches

Dick manda un mensaje a Bruce

_No podre llegar, surgió algo_

Apaga su teléfono, Jason es muy pesado pero logra cargarlo para llevarlo al cuarto, con cuidado lo deja en la cama, quita sus botas, cinturón, pantalones y con cuidado lo mente a la cama.

Jason se ve un poco intranquilo, su respiración no es buena. Dick toca su frente, luego pasa su mano a una de sus mejillas, esta muy frió, sacude la cabeza, siente como Jason se le esta escapando de entre las manos como agua que corre, suspira dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por dos vasos de agua, se cambia y se mete en la cama, levanta a Jason y lo apoya en su pecho, lo abraza para intentar brindarle un poco de calor. Cierra los ojos para dormitar un poco, esta sera una noche larga.


	72. Polvo en el viento

-No vendrá- Bruce gruñe –No se que pasa con él – Bruce sacude la cabeza.

-Entonces esperaremos hasta mañana – afirma Red Robin

-No – dice Batman – necesito saberlo ahora

Tim hace una mueca – prefiero no repetir la información

-Personalmente le daré el resumen a Dick – ordena Bruce - Si alguien gusta retirarse este es el momento - Todos están en la cueva en espera de la información - Damian -A Bruce no le hace muy feliz que Damian se quede, no esta feliz que no puede filtrar la información y poder omitir lo que sea desagradable, solo que esta vez no tiene voto, no desde que se mancho la sangre con uno de los suyos.

-Me quedo padre - Damian parecía seguro que nada de lo que saliera de Todd podría afectarle. Muy dentro de él sabia que era mentira, las emociones encontradas estaban en él, necesitaba también el cierre, había intentado también hacer una búsqueda, pero no era tan bueno como Tim. Solia ver a Todd en rostros de extraños que tuvieran pequeñas similitudes, quería llevarle la noticia a su padre que no era un asesino. 

A regañadientes Tim introduce la memoria portátil en la computadora. Lo primero que miran es una imagen, la foto que logran conseguir de la gala de Queen, donde esta Oliver donde Marcelo Andreotti.

-Logre encontrar la conexión entre Marcelo o Alessandro Conti , William y Jason Todd. – El pronunciar su nombre todavía duele, con esto Timothy Drake inicia los hallazgos, las miradas de Bruce, Damian, Barbara, Selina, Stephanie, Kate, Cass y Duke estan sobre él; una mas en la obscuridad, lejos del grupo esta incluyéndose discretamente, es también su familia, es también parte del drama.

-Los tres estuvieron en Ollins Medical Lab- continua Tim - internados por graves heridas, los tres comprometidos con daños severos neurológicos - Tim es pausado en sus explicaciones - tratados con medicamentos experimentales. Los tres en el mismo año, con diferencia solo de días – Tim hace un acercamiento al primer hombre.

El es Alessandro Conti o Marcelo como se llama actualmente – Tim da todo el expediente, lesión por bala, 5 años mayor que Jason, tiene solo una recuperación en su ojo del 20% y sigue en tratamiento - hay mas información que los murciélagos digieren, es el posible Broken Arrow según las evidencias.

Tim acerca la imagen al pelirrojo de la foto que esta a un lado de Marcelo – El es William J. Queen como lo conocemos aquí Broken Arrow – hay expresiones de sorpresa y murmullos, no por nada Tim es uno de los mejores detectives – Tal ves unos meses mayor que Jason, victima de un asalto en Star City, al parecer fue brutalmente golpeado, el hombre sigue en tratamiento, hay un fragmento incrustado en su cerebro. – Tim desliza una mirada desaprobatoria a Bruce por intentar golpearlo y drogarlo – _es inoperable_ – marca esta situación – Y este es el motivo por el cual Oliver es tan sobreprotector con él. Un golpe en la cabeza puede causarle desde convulsiones, un coma o hasta la muerte.

-Tt. Como permite Oliver que pelee en esas condiciones – Damian remarca la irresponsabilidad de Oliver - Ese hombre debería mantenerse lejos de la vida de vigilante

-No creo que la vida de vigilante sea solo lo que tiene, es un destacado estudiante, ha avanzado grados en poco tiempo, el mejor promedio de su universidad y como J.R. Harper un talentoso escritor. Posiblemente conoció a Harper durante su estadía en el hospital. - Tim hace una pausa - No podemos juzgar a Oliver o a William sin saber los motivos por lo cual se lo permite o hace de vigilante – contesta Tim – así como se Bruce te permitió a ti ser Robin a corta edad – Tim deja ir la daga.- Hay que reconocer que con su todas sus discapacidades y una visión reducida en su ojo derecho a demostrado gran habilidad.

-No puedo imaginarme lo que hiciera, con su capacidad completa – dice Kate con admiración, lo ha visto trabajar

Sin embargo Bruce no aprueba la decisión de Oliver y apoya a Damian en su observación -No podemos, seguir permitiendo que luche – Bruce ya empieza a pisar en un terreno que no le pertenece. En otra época su voz seria ley, pero no más y Tim se lo recuerda. -Esa no es nuestra decisión Bruce, el no es un murciélago, el es un arquero no nos pertenece.

-Ahora si me permiten continuar – Tim barre con la mirada a todos. – Bien – suspira.

Abre el expediente 0

-RH, la edad concuerda con Jason, la condición con la que llego después de 6 días realmente era ya critica – Tim traga, puede ver el horror en todos cuando leen el expediente. Pude ver como la expresión de Bruce cae sin embargo continua – Ya estaba en estado de coma cuando llego, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvo sin atención medica, ni que complicaciones tuvo antes de llegar a los laboratorios 

-Yo no pude causarle tanto daño – murmura Bruce con dolor. Selina toma su mano para darle apoyo, pero el historial es terrible, la golpiza que le dio al que llamo una vez hijo no se iguala con ninguna que el haya dado antes a nadie, las palabras retumban en su cabeza “No te he visto golpear al Joker tan duro y lo odias”

-Realmente no había mucho que salvar para ese entonces- el pecho de Tim dolía, no era el único ya había lagrimas en todos los presentes, había heridas que se estaban abriendo. – Pero reportan un 50% de recuperación neurológica en menos de 24 horas, pero el daño en los órganos vitales como hígado y bazo impidieron que lo lograra.- la voz se quiebra - Eso es lo que estan buscando, la droga y por que tuvo la mejor respuesta esperada. 

Tim se limpia las lagrimas – Jason falleció el 21 de agosto, el informe medico tiene un error Jason cumplió los 19 años el 16 de agosto posiblemente no lo tomaron en cuenta o Roy modifico la información para que no diéramos con el.

Tim hizo una pausa y sonrió amargamente – Su corazón late en el pecho de otra persona, un héroe mal entendido hasta el final - no se da cuenta cuando la ultima frase sale de sus labios - una cornea y un riñón están en el cuerpo de tres personas.- cambia la pantalla a un documento como donante de órganos fue firmando por Jason solo dos meses después que le arreglaste los papeles para que estuviera legalmente vivo Bruce.

Bruce miro la imagen de los documentos para permitir la donación de órganos y abajo la firma de Jason en su puño y letra. Las lagrimas de Bruces corrieron en sus mejillas. Tantas cosas que nunca supo de Jason, hasta donde llegaba el amor hacia los desprotegidos.

-Lo último que encontré es que fue incinerado y entregado a Roy. La información esta a su disposición en la memoria. Yo...Yo necesito aire – Tim camino hacia la salida y miro en las sombras al Alfred, Tim se quedo un latido mirándolo, el mayordomo lo saludo con la cabeza y solo giro hacia el elevador para ir a la mansión. “Mierda” susurro mientras que Step se acercaba y brindarle un abrazo – Step, puedes ver a Alfred – pido a su novia – yo necesito aire me estoy ahogando aquí.

-Tim..Bien lo hare - Step entendió que en ese momento quería Tim estar solo a pesar que ella quería confortarlo, solo lo beso y fue donde Alfred.

Tim necesitaba respuestas, tal vez William podría saber algo al respecto.


	73. Mas preguntas que respuestas

El cuerpo de Jason no habia tomado calor, Dick estaba preocupado, saco todos los cobertores que encontró. No era suficiente, así que se quito la ropa dejando solo sus calzoncillos y luego retiro solo camiseta de Jason cuando volvió a abrazarlo casi tirita por el frió de la piel de Jason. Algunos minutos pasaron y el pecho de Jason empezó a tomar calor del cuerpo de Dick, ambos pudieron dormir un par de horas hasta que un gemido despertó a Dick – Jason – había un par de lagrimas en los ojos de Jason

-Duele, maldita sea – siseo Jason – Odio esto, cuando puedo sentir algo, en su mayoría es solo dolor - dio otro gemido. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Te convulsionaste y luego estabas helado. Que necesitas, dime si puedo hacer algo por ti – Dick toco su fría frente había mejorado la temperatura pero no lo suficiente.

-Nada, no hay nada – otro gemido reprimido, los labios de Jason temblaba, sus nervios despertaban solo para recordar lo roto que estaba, las manos sujetaban en puños las sabanas, había sudor frió en su cuerpo, la respiración era errática- No deberías estar aquí, lo siento

-William, no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar – Dick paso su mano por los cabellos sudorosos de su hermano

-Joder – siseo Jason – vas a ponerte romántico – intento sonreír pero el dolor era demasiado, logrando solo hacer una mueca.

Dick prendió la lámpara a un que tenia a un lado, bajo la intensidad de la luz para que no le molestara a Jason y tomo el agua – bebe un poco

Jason tomo un poco de agua – gracias – trato de regular su respiración.

Pasaron unas horas y Jason respiro entre el dolor que bajaba y subía su intensidad, una vez que logro bajar el dolor, agotado pudo conciliar el sueño. Dick se aseguro que estuviera tranquilo, lo acerco mas hacia él, puso la cabeza de su hermano en su pecho y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos; al poco tiempo el sueño lo venció, habían pasado algunas horas, Dick no dormía profundamente, en algún momento en su ensoñación le pareció escuchar algo, sintió una presencia, intento sacar la neblina, Jason seguía sobre su pecho, con las cobijas hasta sus hombros acurrucado a su costado, sintió el cuerpo un poco mas templado, abrió los ojos logrando distinguir una figura en los pies de la cama, era una figura roja con capa miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

“Maldito infierno”era Tim con los ojos abiertos como en shock. Ahora como le explicaría la situación.


	74. El Fantasma.

Eran las 4:00 am cuando Tim llegó al departamento de Marcelo Andreotti, se le hizo extraño ver la moto de Dick estacionada cerca del lugar a esas horas, más cuando la casa de seguridad de Dick se encontraba en un vecindario mejor a varios kilómetros del lugar.

Otra cosa que le parecía extraña a Tim era forma en que Dick se había pegado a William, Dick era sociable por naturaleza, pero de desconfianza a la forma en que iba sin cuestionar Broken era demasiado extraño. Tim prefería entrevistarse con el pelirrojo sin la presencia de Dick, pero decidió que tomaría cualquier oportunidad. 

Tim estaciono su moto aun lado de la de Dick y disparo una garra al tejado del edificio de enfrente, busco el departamento donde miro a Dick la última vez y vio una luz en una habitación, lo pensó un rato y decidió entrar. 

Tim aterrizó en la escalera de incendios que daba a una ventana del departamento, toco, pero no hubo respuesta, para su suerte Dick la había dejado abierta cuando salio deprisa al encuentro de Black Mask.

Entró silenciosamente, "Broken" llamo no muy escandalosamente "Dick" pero no hubo respuesta, así que se dirigió a la única habitación con luz. Entró sin hacer ruido y vio dos cuerpos acurrucados en la cama, casi se le cortocircuita el cerebro. ¿Se habría equivocado de lugar? se acercó a los pies de la cama y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Dick dormido con el torso desnudo por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, las cejas de Tim llegaron hasta su cabello asombrado, no sabía que Dick se balanceara de esa forma más con la fama de mujeriego que tenía, el torso estaba desnudo.

El segundo cuerpo se movió sacando el rostro de las sábanas, la tenue luz logró dibujar el rostro del compañero de cama de Dick, Tim casi cae de espaldas, ese cabello negro, las cejas, la nariz recta, la mandíbula cuadrada, todo era Jason. 

Tim dejó de respirar, mirando a su hermano supuestamente muerto, vino a su mente tantas cosas, un clon, dimensión alterna, la duda se disipó cuando miro la herida en el cuello del batarang de la que nunca quiso hablar. Las piernas le temblaron, Tim reprimo un grito tapando su boca, tenía miedo que fuera una ilusión, había tanta emoción, dolor, alegría y luego cambio a furia cuando se dio cuenta que unos ojos igualmente sorprendidos lo miraban. Dick. Los dientes y puños se apretaron. Que le había con Jason. Necesitaba salir del lugar, si permanecía un momento más en la habitacion no sabia de que fuera capaz. 


	75. Tu

Dick y Tim quedaron mirándose fijamente, la tensión de Tim era visible cuando salió del cuarto. 

Dick necesitaba hablar con Tim antes de que enterrara a los demas, asi que acomodo con cuidado a Jason, se deslizó de la cama. Dick salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado iba con tan solo sus calzoncillos y una camiseta sin mangas, camino por el pasillo llegando a la sala donde encontró a Tim en la sala, no hubo tiempo de nada cuando Dick tuvo un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula que lo hizo trastabillar a un sillón cercano

-Eres un verdadero hijo de puta - Tim siseo 

Dick se levantó alzando las manos en señal de que no iba a dar pelea - Tim puedes calmarte un poco para explicarte

-Eres un desgraciado - los músculos de Tim se tensaron - ¿Que le has hecho? ¿hace cuánto tiempo que lo sabes? - estaba temblando de rabia.

-Tim no le he hecho nada, Jason ha tenido una noche difícil y yo estaba ayudando, por favor baja la voz - Dick trataba de calmar a Tim sin éxito

-¿Como quieres que me calme? Sabes lo que sentí cuando doy a mi hermano por muerto, hoy que encontré un informe de su condición, de su muerte, las cenizas que se le entregaron a Roy, sabes lo doloroso que fue el dia de hoy. Yo.. Yo entro buscando respuestas con William o Broken, esperando encontrar a un pelirrojo y que encuentro - Tim sujeto la camisa de Dick con las dos manos - a ti acurrucado con Jason. Qué mierdas estás haciendo con él

Tim sacudió a Dick - Primero le das casa y ahora te lo follas. - Dick dejó caer la mandíbula asombrado - Maldita sea Dick no te follas a un hermano, no cuando no es él mismo, no cuando tiene un daño cerebral.

Dick se soltó del agarre de Tim lanzandolo empujado por el pecho - Maldito Infierno Tim, como me crees capaz.. de Oh por favor - Dick tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. 

-Por que estaban desnudos o semidesnudos Dick. Explicame.- rugió Tim lanzándose de nuevo para otra embestida- Tu no tienes derecho a tocarlo, tu menos que nadie.

Dick sujeto las muñecas de Tim - Por favor déjame explicarte, pero por favor Tim, Jason está enfermo, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. - Por Jason, por favor te explicare todo.

Tim lo arrojó - Tú de todos, maldito hipócrita. No solo sabes que está vivo, sino que ahora estás más cerca de él que yo de él. Tu quien impediste que fuera a ayudarlo, tu quien con Damián y Bruce le impidió la atención con Leslie o la entrada en cualquier hospital. Ustedes que después de días le dieron caza.

Un ruido se escuchó y una flecha se lanzó rozando a Tim. Ambos hombres giraron para darse cuenta que Jason estaba de pie, vestido con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama, un arco en su mano, las aljaba en su espalda cargado otra flecha , gotas de sudor caían por su torso desnudo, las manos temblaban, la respiración estaba agitada y se veía un poco desorientado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontré otra historia bastante buena, si te gusta un Jason escritor un Bruce mas humano esta en portugues Blood Wings  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728034
> 
> Hay otro solo que es algo crudo, hay partes que casi me rompe el corazón.   
Through the Walls  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199193  
Miren las advertencias, habla de abuso infantil. 
> 
> Y de nuevo muchas gracias a los que se arriesgan a seguir esta historia.   
Sugerencias, participación, criticas estoy abierta.
> 
> Los amo chicos.


	76. Almohada para tres.

-William – Dick dijo con cuidado de no asustar a Jason era difícil saber bajo qué condición estaba – Tranquilo, es Red Robin, vino a buscarme – Dick se acercó lentamente tomando su mano para bajar el arco

Jason lo miro un poco confundido – Mierda BlueBird esto se esta llenando de pájaros, dentro de poco dejaré desplumados a los murciélagos –una sonrisa débil salió de sus labios, su respiración se veía profundo, con un poco de dificultad.

Dick miró como el semblante de Jason se puso pálido como un hoja de papel– Will – un empujón lo sacó del camino. Jason había sentido un golpe de bilis en su garganta, tiro a un lado el arco con la flecha, empujo a Dick y tuvo que correr hacia la pileta de la cocina sacando todo el contenido gástrico que tenía, su estómago se hundía una y otra vez, Dick y Tim se movieron hacia Jason

– Lo siento pajarito – Jason tratando de recuperarse, se enjuago la boca, cuando sintió el brazo de Dick deslizándose por su espalda para tomarlo por arriba de su cintura.

-William, creo que necesitas ir a la cama – dijo Dick ayudando a Jason a incorporarse lentamente, - Estas enfriándose de nuevo, en un rato ire a checar tus suturas

Tim se quitó la capa y la paso sobre los hombros de Jason, pasando del otro lado el brazo por debajo del de Dick – Te ayudo Dick. Lamento la intromisión William.

-Cielos ahora tengo dos mamás gallinas- Jason resoplo – Que demonios Red. – dijo con poco aliento – Ustedes las aves no saben llamar a la puerta…sabes hay también teléfonos – Jason se sentía agotado, mañana discutirá sobre los límites con las aves.

Llegaron al cuarto Dick lo recostó y Tim se encargó de arroparlo, lo que le hizo gracia a Jason – No te atrevas a dar el beso de las buenas noches par de mierdas – se acurruco sobre si mismo.

-Tim – dijo Dick – quítate lo de arriba y mete a las sabanas – ordenó mientras se quitaba la camisa

-Uh? – al unísono Tim y William

-William necesita recuperar la temperatura, no quiero un complicación por shock hipotérmico - Dick se metió entre las sábanas.

-Uh uuh – respondió Tim quitándose la parte superior – Oh y gracias por dar mi nombre

Jason tenía la cara metida entre las sábanas tiritando de frío – Mierda ahora son el Jamón del sándwich – dijo castañeando los dientes

Dick se acostó la frente de Jason y pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabeza de Jason para acercarlo y con la otra frotaba su costado para que entrara en calor.

Tim entró a las sábanas, no es no haya tendido que hacer algo similar durante algún ataque de Freeze pero nunca con Jason y mucho menos con Jason y Dick, Tim junto su pecho a la espalda de Jason – Mierda está helado. – siseo

-Esto es lo mas gay que hecho en mi vida – Jason empezó a reír entre sus dientes que chocaban. – Jason agradeció en ese momento que Marcelo había adquirido para el departamento la cama de mayor tamaño en el mercado.

-Eres un idiota William – río Dick también.

Después de un par de minutos con los dos cuerpos y la cantidad de cobijas encima Jason empezó a recuperar la temperatura a algo más normal, quedando de nuevo dormido.

-¿Que pasa con él? – murmura Tim queriendo saber hasta cuanto del informe era verdad, ya que no sabía la realidad de los daños en Jason debido al doble expediente.

-Hablaremos después – respondió Dick en volumen bajo.

En en transcurso de menos de una hora los tres ex Robins cedieron al cansancio y al estrés de la noche anterior. Mañana tendrían de que resolver muchas cosas.


	77. Chapter 77

Es la mañana siguiente, Dick abre los ojos y ve a Tim babiando en la almohada, pero no esta Jason. Se levanta de un brinco despertando a Tim –Nnh

-Tim despierta, dónde esta Jason- corre hacia el baño, no le encuentra, corre hacia la cocina – William –grita no hay respuesta

Tim sale detrás de el medio dormido con tan solo sus pantalones del uniforme, tallando un ojo con su mano – Mierda Dick, quieres calmarte un poco

-No entiendes Tim, el no esta bien – Dick recorre el departamento en zancadas gigantescas.

-Oh, en serio Dick, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente – menciona Tim de forma enojada – desde cuando lo sabes

-No es el momento

-Cuando mierdas va a ser el momento Dick – gruñe sujetando el brazo de Dick

-Bien – dice con calma Dick – solo déjame enviar un mensaje a Jason por favor

Tim lo suelta siguiéndolo hacia el cuarto – Ah bien ahora intercambiaron números, cada vez esto es más encantador

Dick resoplo, tomó el teléfono de la mesa de noche, da un fuerte suspiro dirigiéndose hacia Tim – Estoy de acuerdo que estes enojado porque te lo oculte, pero también te sobre pasaste anoche pensando que el y yo. – no quiere decir relaciones sexuales, solo sacude los brazos al aire – aaah

-No me dejaste mucha opción Dick, tanto secreto y que mierdas querías que pensara, se veían ustedes ... semidesnudos y acurrucados

Dick redobla indignado por la duda de su hombría, empieza a textiar preguntando en donde esta, necesita saber que Jason esta bien, lanza el mensaje y decidió ponerse los pantalones del pijama junto con la camisa sin mangas – Bien solo necesito que guardes el secreto

Las miradas se cruzan – Maldición Dick a ¿quien se lo voy a decir? ¿A Bruce? Para que venga y termine el trabajo de hace 3 años

Dick abre la boca perplejo – Maldición Tim, es injusto, sabes como se ha culpado desde ese día, ha estado entrando y saliendo de la depresión.- Dick sacude la cabeza – El ya no es quien era antes.

-Déjate de rodeos Grayson y empieza a explicar – Tim cruza sus brazos después de haberse puesto por completo el traje de Red Robin menos la capa y botas.

-Bien, - dice Dick derrotado – Lo supimos Alfred y yo cuando Bruce lo drogo – Tim abre los ojos como platos junto con la boca –¡Alfred!

-Por favor Tim antes de que enloquezcas déjame terminar. – hizo una pausa y continuó – Jason tuvo un episodio por la falta de medicina, tuve que quitarle el casco cuando convulsionando, hable con Kory

-Kory esta metida en todo esto

-Mas de lo que sabemos Tim. Ella me dijo que apenas sobrevivió, pero tiene secuelas – Dick se atraganto con la palabras – Esta muriendo Tim – su voz se quebró

-¿Qué?

-Tiene algo inoperable en la cabeza, me lo dijo Kory. – Dick pasó la mano por su rostro – Y es mi culpa, tal vez si hubiera recibido la atención necesaria

-Y por eso te has pegado a el como calcomanía, crees que con eso vas a aliviar tu maldita culpa, - gruñó Tim – eres un puto egoísta, cuando pensabas decirme que Jason estaba vivo, cuando muriera por tercera vez o ni eso

-No podía, se lo prometí a Kory! Maldito infierno Tim, si no hubiera sido por eso serias al primero que se lo dijera. – Dick salio del cuarto enfurecido y detrás de él Tim

-No es justo y lo sabes – grito de tras de Dick

-No. Lo es. Prometí guardar el secreto, cuidarlo hasta que recupere a Oliver y mantenerlo lejos de los demás murciélagos – respondió también a gritos

-Te odio Dick, no tienes derecho, después de Bruce y Damian eres el que menos derecho tiene. Sabe Kory como se lo entregaron en bandeja de plata – otro reclamo mas de Tim

-Se lo entregamos u olvidas que diste los códigos de tus cámaras – eso fue un golpe muy bajo, pero el daño ya lo había hecho.

Tim soltó un puñetazo a la cara de Dick el cual pudo esquivar a tiempo -Eres un verdadero hijo de puta Dick tu y el engendro me obligaron - 

-Basta Tim! Culpandonos no vamos a solucionar nada. – Dick estaba exhausto de pelear con ellos, cansado de sentir culpa, la culpa no estaba solucionando nada – Tenemos una segunda oportunidad con él, hagámoslo bien esta vez. – Dick tomo a Tim de los hombros y lo miro fijamente – Por Jason.

Se escucharon unas llaves ambos hombres frenaron la discusión, la puerta se abrió. Jason llego con víveres, -Buenos días Sunshine, saludo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Dick y Tim se miraron un segundo – Solo por esta vez Dick – murmuro Tim

Jason empieza a desempacar los víveres y sacar instrumentos para cocinar.

-Sentados – ordena señalando las sillas de la isla de la cocina

-Bien saben mi identidad, han visto mi cara y realmente no se si debo confiar en ustedes dos – dije Jason mientras trabaja

-Prometo que no diremos nada – juro Dick

-Ya son demasiados de ustedes que han visto mi rostro y saben mi nombre – Jason azoton un sartén sobre la estufa

-Agradezco los cuidados de ayer - Jason levanto las manos – El apoyo en la misión y en alejar al murciélago de mis trasero – Jason miro a los dos hombres.

Jason hacia el horno y saco la pistola discretamente torno su semblante gélido y añadió -Sin embargo las cosas no soy tan sencillas y creo que tendré que matarlos – Jason los apunto con el arma,


	78. Polvora y desayuno

Dick y Tim se levantaron de un salto tirando las sillas, dieron un paso hacia atrás, los músculos se tensaron listos para esquivar las balas, o lanzarse al agresor, ambos miraban a Jason con ojos ensanchados, una expresión en sus rostros tensamente sorprendida en de cada uno.

Una sonrisa retorcida salió de la boca de Jason, seguida al siguiente segundo de una fuerte carcajada – Sus caras fuero geniales – seguía carcajeando- Dick y Tim se miraron entre ellos, luego miraron a Jason sobre el la barra de la isla sacudiendo los hombros por la risa haciendo que entrecerraran los ojos– BlueBird coloca la pistola en la repisa de arriba no quiero cocinar el puerco con demasiada pimienta -Jason resbala la pistola por la barra donde Dick y se limpia las lagrimas.

Dick resopla disgustado, como podía ser tan imbécil – ¡Jason¡

-William por favor- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Dick tomo el arma y la coloco en una repisa arriba discutiendo todavía con Jason - No tiene nada de gracia, alguien pudo salir herido. 

-¡Que demonios pasa contigo William! – Tim se quejo levantando las sillas del suelo, acomodándose de nuevo en la isla.

-Volviendo al tema, hablando en completa seriedad – Jason inicio la conversación, volviendo a la preparación del desayuno – Necesito total discreción, de otra forma es probable que termine muerto antes de lo previsto – Jason señalo con el batidor a los dos

-Es normal que tengamos cuidado con nuestras identidades Jas.. – Dick le dio un codazo a Tim –William, cualquiera de nosotros

Jason interrumpió a Tim -¡No¡ no es eso – disminuyendo el fuego de la sarten y se dirigió hacia la isla, miro hacia abajo poniendo las manos en la cintura y luego resoplo, miro hacia los dos hombres- Yo no siempre he estado con problemas,-hizo una pausa - que ustedes vieron.

Jason suspiro al techo, continuando algo apesadumbrado -Para ser franco no recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada. – Tim se sintió mal cuanto daño lo habían hecho, siempre acorralado desde niño. Dick se sintio tan culpable, nunca recuperaría a su hermano y si lo hiciera, no sabe que consecuencias habría.

Jason volvió a los panqueques -Solo se, que cuando me asaltaron en ese callejón esos _animales destrozandome la vida_. -Dick brinco de su piel con la frase, mientras que Tim sentía como se le hundía el estomago. – No se que hice para ser golpeado hasta la pulpa dejado en un callejón desangrándome, si no hubiera sido por Roy, me hubieran matado, eso fue lo que una vez me contó Oliver.- Jason sacudió la cabeza, continuando - Una vez le pregunte a Roy que había hecho con el corazón en la garganta, tal vez había matado o violado a alguien de su familia. Solo me dijeron que había desobedecido estando en su territorio haciendo lo mio, prometió que regresando del santuario me contaría todo lo sucedido, mi historia, pero… ustedes saben – La historia estaba maquillada con toques de verdad y eso era lo que dolía a los dos ex Robins.

Jason apago el fuego acomodando los panqueques en un plato mientras, sacando los cubiertos, colocando todo para el desayuno mientras continuaba - Por lo que que me dijo Roy y Oliver -cada palabra de vino como una cuchillada tras otra -fue la orden de un hombre peligroso, que tiene poder y contractos. Ya saben del tipo que esta por encima de la justicia. No me dieron su nombre, tal vez un mafioso, no lo se.

Jason sirvió los tres platos – ¿Café o Chocolate? 

-Café por favor – respondió Tim, Jason sirvió el café.

-¿Tienes chocolate? – Jason guiño el ojo, giro y tomo una pequeña jarra con chocolate caliente. – ¿Estas bien con él café o te lo cambio a chocolate? – se dirigió a Tim mientras servia dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Estoy bien con el café Jay – dijo Tim, a lo que Jason levanto una ceja, iba a tener problemas con la insistencia de los murciélagos de llamarlo por su segundo nombre constantemente mientras ocupaba el asiento frente a Tim y Dick.

-Continuando – dijo Jason partiendo sus panques - Si el animal que me mando golpear logra saber que estoy vivo, vendrá por mi. – Jason tomo un minuto para masticar sus panques, mientras Tim y Dick compartían miradas incomodos. - Para ser sincero – Jason continuo - temo mas que vaya por mi familia. Yo tengo el tiempo contado – movio las mano con el tenedor en la mano, como si nada – así que.

-Pero no voy a permitir que nadie lastime a mi padre. Asi que espero que guarden bien el secreto. – Jason miro a los – por favor

-William, lo prometo, guardare tu secreto. – dice sinceramente Tim deja su café a un lado – Emparejemos las cosas mi nombre es Timothy Jackson Drake -Tim extendió la mano con una dulce sonrisa – ahora estamos parejos, conoces mi rosto y mi nombre – Jason dejo el tenedor y estrecho la mano de Tim - Creo que conoces mas que mi nombre y mi rostro, de otra forma no estarías aquí – añadió Jason

-Culpable como acusado – Tim le dio una pequeña mirada a Dick -por cierto, solo cuando eres J.R. Harper eres pelirrojo. – Tim probo los panqueques por fin – Cielos que cosa tan buena creo que te has superado a – Dick le dio otro codazo, parecía que Tim olvidaba que no era totalmente Jason

-Gracias, para ser sincero mi alias civil se decidió que fuera pelirrojo. Lo decidimos entre Oliver y yo, después de lo de Roy, después que decidí entrar a la Universidad – Dijo Jason con algo de nostalgia – Es mejor, así no soy tan localizable.

En ese momento Tim recibió un mensaje, era de Bruce

_Informa a Broken que Canary esta con los Wayne, seguro vendrá como civil._

Seguro Bruce quería conocer frente a frente al hombre, siendo que su alias era él disfraz y Jason se inquietaría por la salud de Canary.

-Amh, William me informa Batman Dinah esta siendo cuidada por los Wayne, es un amigo común de los Arrow y Batman – de todas formas, quiso enviar la advertencia para que Jason tomara sus precauciones.

Jason quedo un momento callado analizando la situación, -Bien puedes enviarle un mensaje. - Tim asintió con la cabeza. – Ok, dile que enviare a un conocido a verificar su estado a medio día, si es que puede enviarme la dirección.

Tim asi lo hizo, ambos lados había desconfianza, fraguaban planes para protegerse, la dirección le fue enviada.

-Te llevare yo mismo – afirmo Dick

-Bien Dick como explicaras que tu civil tiene asociación con el enviado de Broken – añadió Tim

-Fácil, por medio de Nightwing, diremos que me envió – añadió Dick - Como hijo adoptivo de Wayne puedo hacer eso. 


	79. Camino a Wayne Manor

El desayuno paso tranquilo, Jason fue claro con sus limites, Tim y Dick ofrecieron cualquier ayuda para ayudarlo a recuperar a Oliver, lo que le venia muy bien a Jason ya que estaba contra reloj.

Limpiaron entre los tres la cocina y después Dick fue a tomar una ducha, Tim salió del lugar y Jason se fue a cambiar

Cuando Dick salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la sala, se encontró al verdadero William Jason Johnson-Queen, un pelirrojo con barba cerrada y sus lentes ambar, unos pantalones de chandal comodos negros, con una camisa informal gris, una sudadera negra y una mochila al hombro.

\- Listo – pregunto Jason

-Uh uh – Dijo Dick tomando las llaves de su moto, envió un mensaje a Bruce para avisar que llevaba a la persona enviada por Broken. Otro mas envio a Alfred para informarle que iba con Jason a la mansión.

-¿Donde diremos que nos encontramos? – Pregunto Jason mentras salían por la escalera de servicio.

-Afuera de la estación de Otisburg – dijo Dick

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar, Dick manejaba, no podía evitar sentir un hundimiento en su estomago, solo esperaba que esta visita no complicara todo, en menos de una hora y fracción llegaron a las puertas de la mansión.

Dick aviso de su llegada en la reja la cual se abrió para darles entrada. El corazón de Dick bombeaba mas rápido conforme se acercaban. “Y si Jason logra recodar algo””y si Bruce se da cuenta quien esta debajo del disfraz” mil cosas pasaban por su mente. -Llegamos – estaciono la moto.

Jason bajo de ella y siguió a Dick, antes de que tocara la manija la puerta se abrió.


	80. Chapter 80

-Maestro Gayson, me alegro de que haya llegado – Alfred dirigió la mirada al pelirrojo a un lado de él.

-Gracias Afred – Dick sonrió algo nervioso – Te presento a William Johnson, Alfred Pennyworth – hizo las presentaciones, ambos hombres estrecharon la mano

-Sea bienvenido Sr. Johnson – dijo Alfred extendiendo el brazo para que pasaran.

-Gracias Sr. Pennyworth – dijo Jason pasando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Según me informaron que esta usted aquí para visitar a la Srita. Lance – añadió Alfred, a pesar de que sentía como su corazón latía con emoción de ver a su nieto, como un caballero ingles siempre forman y dueño de su propio control guiaba a Jason donde Dinah

-Si, por favor – dijo Jason modulando su voz a algo mas sube

Dick dio una palmada en la espalda a Jason esperando en la gran sala, Jason agradeció con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por el mayordomo.

-Es aquí señor - toco la puerta, una voz femenina dentro grito “adelante” El corazón de Jason latió emocionado de escucharla al parecer bien. El odiaba haber tenido que dejar en manos de descocidos.

Alfred abrió la puerta, Jason agradeció con la cabeza, dio pasos grandes a la habitación – Dinah – dijo con emoción.

-¡Oh cielos! William – Dinah dijo emocionada mientras extendía sus brazos, Jason se dirigió a ella en dos zancadas.

-¿Como estas Dinah? – Jason respondió al abrazo, luego de romperlo él mirándola con preocupación

-Algo estropeada, pero nada grave – Dinah sonrió dulcemente

-Dinah, que puedes decirme que me sirva para rescatar a papá – Jason murmuro mientras tomaba la mano de Dinah

-William – dijo Dinah con voz preocupada – están tras de el Frakla, bueno realmente quieren el MIRCY, quieren al paciente cero – ella hizo una pausa y apretó la mano de Jason – están tras de ti – ella tomo el rostro de Jason con las manos – Necesitas salir de Gotham, esto ya es demasiado peligroso para ti. Fue el plan desde el principio. Intentan hacer hablar a Oliver y tal vez lo logren, tienes que esconderte. Ve con Kory para que te lleve a donde te escondió Roy. - suplico

Jason miro hacia una de las ventanas, girando los engranes de su mente – No, Avecilla, les daremos lo que quieren, vamos a recuperar a Oliver.

-William no te atrevas – ella levanto la voz. Jason la miro con determinación, la mandíbula mordía sus mejillas interiores 

Fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta, ambos giraron para mirar a quien entraba por ella.

-Perdón la interrupción, Alfred me dijo que estabas mejor 

-Gracias Bruce - dijo Dinah tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

_Bruce Wayne entraba a la habitación._


	81. La fecha y el murcielago

Bruce llego a la mansión – ¿Donde esta?

-En el cuarto de la Srta Lance- informo Alfred mientras le servia un té a Dick

-Gracias Alfred – Bruce dio su abrigo a Alfred y se dirigió donde estaba Dinah

Dick miro a Alfred -Al crees que lo descubra

Alfren miro hacia donde desapareció Bruce – Esperemos que no Maestro Richard

Bruce se acerco a la puerta entreabierta cuando escucho la voz enojada de Dinah “No te atrevas William” decidió tocar y verificar si todo estaba bien, abrió la puerta y miro a Dinah en la cama tomando la mano de un alto hombre pelirrojo que lo miraba detrás de sus gafas color ámbar.

-Perdón la interrupción, Alfred me dijo que estabas mejor – dijo Bruce

-Mucho mejor, gracias Bruce - dijo Dinah tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Bruce Wayne entraba a la habitación puede ver que Dinah esta ansiosa, pero no puede detectar quien le causa tal efecto, ella sujeta al hombre pelirrojo de la mano fuertemente.

-Tu debes de ser el enviado de Broken Arrow, Bruce Wayne, por cierto – Bruce extiende su mano para saludar y poder escanear al hombre en la habitación.

William intento levantarse pero sintió que algo lo tenia sujeto con fuerza -Dinah, cariño, me puedes regresar mi mano – el pelirrojo sonríe, su voz es cálida a pesar de que es gruesa, casi la de un barítono y rasposa – por favor

-Perdona Will – suelta la mano a regañadientes. Bruce es en ese momento que detecta que quien la hace sentirse incomoda es Bruce, no quiere que el pelirrojo cerca de él. Logra sumar dos mas dos, el pelirrojo en el cuarto debe de ser Broken Arrow como calculo que seria su movimiento.

William se levanta, un poco mas alto que Bruce, bien formado a pesar de que oculta su cuerpo trabajado bajo unos pantalones holgados y una sudadera negra, detrás de la barba bien arreglada se ve ve una mandíbula cuadrada, su cabello es rojo obscuro, mas obscuro del de Roy, pero el corte es similar, un poco mas corto y arreglado, mechones rebeldes caen detrás de las orejas. A pesar de la gafas, Bruce era bueno encontrando la fisonomía de las personas disfrazadas, las cejas semirrectas hacia arriba, abundantes, dando un arco puntiagudo al final, hebras obscuras logran verse entre el pelirrojo de ellas. El color de los ojos esta oculto bajo las gafas ámbar, pero puede distingo la forma de ellos, la misma forma almendrada de Broken con espesas pestañas, una pupila mas dilatada que la otra, la derecha para ser exacto. Bruce siempre mira hasta el mínimo detalle

\- Willam Johnson un placer conocerle Sr. Wayne – dije el pelirrojo, estrechando su mano con una apretón firme. Jason también escanea al hombre, es alto, construido como un muro de ladrillos detrás de la camisa formal, sus brazos y cuellos dan la indicación que el hombre se ejercita, son casi iguales de estatura, una voz gruesa, baja casi de barítono, es agradable el timbre, una postura dominante. Jason se pregunta si el hombre que tiene enfrente será Batman realmente, casi tiene la altura, es solo un poco mas bajo, tiene la construcción. Pero también solo puede ser algún tipo de conocido del murciélago, se sabe que Wayne ha tendió asociaciones con el murciélago en una época.

Ambos hombres se analizan sin saber que tienen historia juntos, que una vez fueron padre e hijo.


	82. Con Honores.

Tim miraba los archivos de William y Jason. Era verdad que los tres archivos incluyendo el de Alessandro Conti tenían similitudes, daño cerebral y medicina experimental, pero en especial si combinaba el expediente de William y Jason daba el resultado desastroso que la paliza de Batman le había regalado a Hood. “Broken” murmuro para el mismo.

Esta completamente roto, fragmentos de Jason en su historia de vida nueva, en todo su cuerpo, descubrió un trasplante de Riñon e hígado para un paciente llamado Todd Peters en otra área, en otra fecha dos días anteriores de ingreso, se había recomendado un trasplante de médula, pero sin parientes vivos fue imposible.

Roy y Queen habían sido muy cuidadosos al respecto. La muerte de Jason Peter Todd daría el nacimiento a William Jason Johnson-Queen.

“Ese fue tu** día cero**” se dijo “Te dieron una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo” escudriño la terapia de William, fue todo un año de terapia para que aprendiera a caminar, hablar por si mismo, después de eso las visitas a la clínica se espaciaron, sin embargo, seguía en tratamiento con pronostico reservado debido a un hueso incrustado en su cráneo que se desplazaba.

Luego decidió ir a los registros de la universidad y cualquier noticia que incluyera a Queen.

William J Jonshon inicio su carrera un año después, Oliver se encargo de falsificar documentos para ingresarlo, acta de nacimiento, estudios. El hombre era amante de las artes, hablaba 8 idiomas inglés nativo, francés, alemán, italiano, ruso y portugués era lo que el había desarrollado en su educación con Bruce, añadió el Japones y Catalan a su lista. En cuanto a actividades extracurriculares la música será su segunda lengua, tocaba la guitarra y el piano, eso lo aprendio con Bruce, añadió el violín y violonchelo en su educación.

Tim sonrió le gustaría ver a Jason tocar el violín podía imaginárselo, algo que definía a Jason era pasión, pasión al atacar, pasión al hablar, pasión al leer. Seguramente también tenia pasión al tocar.

Había estado por dos veces en una presentación musical como vocalista en un evento debido a que el vocalista principal se enfermo, según decía la gaceta universitaria.

Otra gaceta escolar anuncio que William había detenido un asalto a en una tienda cerca de su facultad. Un hombre armado intento robar al tendero, gracias a la intervención de William pudo evitar que el nervioso asaltante logra pegarle el tiro a la asustada mujer de 22 años. “_Yo estaba aterrada, el ladrón con su mano temblorosa apretó el gatillo, de no ser por el joven desconocido que salto a tiempo desviando el disparo y dejándolo inconsciente no hubiéramos sobrevivido_” en palabras de la mujer. “_Tres estudiantes se encontraban en la tienda y una compañera Astrid Gibson de el logro identificar al joven como estudiante de literatura de segundo grado William Johnson_”. Tim leyó a detenimiento el suceso, "_Ese fue el motivo seguramente por lo que Oliver decidió entrenarte""Una vez vigilante, siempre vigilante"_ se dijo 

Tim continuo encontrando piezas, William es el primero en su clase en literatura inglesa, había adelantado todo un grado en su primer año, ganador por segunda vez en la feria de literatura, la segunda logro el patrocinio de una famosa editorial. Naciendo J.R. Harper en honor a Roy su seudónimo de seguro. Estaba a un año de graduarse, había avanzado más que ninguno de los murciélagos en los estudios. Varias veces Tim retraso sus estudios debido al vigilantismo.

Oliver hace unos meses estuvo casi en banca rota, William lo tomo como su mánager dándole el 60% de sus ganancias, gracias a su segundo libro Hope que subio rápidamente como Best seller mundial, seguido de el triller “A killer crawling down the drain”, pudieron librar la banca rota, hace unos pocos meses saco un compendio de poemas llamado October que avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Lo nombraron el próximo Shakespeare decían algunos críticos, debido a la variedad de temas que tocaba, trilles policíacos, Novela romántica y el ultimo poemas. Hace dos meses Queen y William se dieron el lujo de formar una fundación benéfica R. Harper se llamo. 

Solo una foto encontró de Queen y William en una cena de premios “Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Letras” donde J.R. Harper no pudo asistir, Dinah recibió el premio por él, siembre envueltos entre gente, nadie conocía el verdadero rostro de J.R. Harper y no querían que se conociera.

“Cuanto has cambiado Jason, pero a la vez sigues siendo el mismo” Tim limpio sus lagrimas, reconoció Oliver había podido darle el futuro que Bruce nunca le dio. Deseaba haber podido compartir esos momentos con Jason, recordaba cuando recurría a Jason por alguna asignatura referente a Química Avanzada y sobre todo algo referente a la literatura, gracias a Jason había obtenido varias A en literatura. Tim suspiro ante la nostalgia.

Jason sin saberlo abrió sus alas y voló muy lejos, se formo un futuro rápido, tal vez por que no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba. 


	83. El hombre que nació Roto

Bruce brinca desde su piel cuando William le pide a Dinah soltarlo, “no puede ser””Bruce todo esto te ha movido el hombre es pelirrojo”, “pero sabes que eso puede ser un disfraz” Wayne esta teniendo una larga conversación interna con el mismo.

Pero cuando lo saluda logra distinguir una voz mas rasposa “mi imaginación, el es más alto” "su voz no es igual"-Sr. Johnson es un placer tener con nosotros a Dinah y por favor, solo Bruce – rompiendo el saludo, logro sentir la fuerza en el apretón del saludo.

-Entonces solo llámeme, William – un cordial sonrisa – dígame como la encuentras, por que si se lo pregunto a ella, insistirá que esta casi bien. -Jason le dio una mirada retadora a Dinah y ella respondió con una mueca desaprobatoria.

-Deshidratada, fue expuesta a electrochoques, necesita recuperarse de haber estado colgada de los brazos y tiene un tobillo luxado. En pocas palabras William _ella requiere descanso_. – concluyo Bruce.

-Gracias Bruce – dijo Dinah ahora desoprobando a Bruce – Pero no me quedare en cama mucho tiempo

-**Alto ahí** Dinah – dijo William de forma autoritaria – lo harás aun que tenga que amárrate a ella, **con o sin** aprobación del caballero aquí presente.

-No te atrevas William, tu necesitas arreglar los pendientes que tiene en Star City – reto a William

-Lo haré cuando ya no sea necesario aquí Dinah – Willam se acerco hacia Dinah, tomo la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos detrás de sus gafas obscuras. – Necesito que estes sana- William puso su frente junto a la de ella -Necesitamos que estés bien. – luego la beso en la mejilla, se acerco a su oído y le susurro al oído -Confía en mi. – sonrió dulcemente levantándose

-William – los dos se miraron en una comunicación secreta. Una suplica de ella, una promesa de él.

Bruce pudo darse cuenta de la cercanía de ellos, el lenguaje silencioso entre ellos, de la preocupacion de ella y la determinación de el. Bruce también se incorporo para acompañar a William aprovechar la situación para ver si podía indagar un poco mas de él

-Descansa – William salió con Bruce del cuarto de Dinah

-Le aseguro que haremos todo lo que este en nosotros para la recuperación de Dinah – tratando de calmar las inquietudes de William mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Se lo agradezco Sr. Wayne – dijo William

-Bruce por favor – era curioso el cambio de William a Broken, podría decirse que William era hasta refinado en comparación a Broken Arrow completamente salvaje y subordinado.

-Esta bien Bruce – dijo William cuando llegaron a una antecámara enorme y lujosa -Por favor si ella requiere algo hágamelo saber – William saco una tarjeta con un numero telefónico

William J Johnson Q. en dorado con un numero telefónico.

-Asi lo haremos William – Bruce guardo la tarjeta sin mirarla realmente, lo que queria eran la huellas digitales, se fijo de no tocar donde William toco la tarjeta, rápidamente le dio la suya – Se quedará a almorzar – esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva. Necesitaba indagar su conexión con le laboratorio y si había conocido a Jason o a Roy a pesar de que era dudoso. Tal vez el sabría donde depositaron las cenizas de Jason.

-No se lo agradezco, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. – William sonrió de un lado, algo le pareció familiar a Bruce. – Hermosa casa tiene – añadió William

-Muy gentil de su parte. - hizo una pausa -Y si puedo ser indiscreto como conociste a Dinah – Bruce puso toda su atención a William.


	84. El hombre que nació roto 2

-Oliver a sido un tipo de padre a la distancia, al igual que Roy un hermano. -dijo William era una historia partes de verdad, pares diseñadas para que no fuera localizable – Fui amigo de Roy de la infancia, después me traslade a Canadá, pero tuve un accidente hace un par de años, donde murieron mis padres. Roy y Oliver abrieron las puertas de su hogar, así que he vivido con él desde hace unos años.

Bruce dudo de la veracidad de la historia ya que el historial encontrado por Tim fue especifico de que William había sido asaltado en Star City. Era obvio que Broken no fuera completamente sincero al respecto, pero que ocultaba realmente, que ocultaban todos con tanta minuciosidad.

William miro la pintura familiar aprovecho para cambiar la conversación -Sus hijos – William reconoció a Dick en ella y luego a Tim – no le gusto la situación al respecto.

-En efecto – dijo orgulloso Bruce

-Son atractivos todos. Vaya señor no creía los rumores – William iba a puntar con la flecha para evitar mas interrogatorios. Dick le dijo que era adoptado, Tim le dijo que era Drake no Wayne.

Bruce se vio confundido ante las palabras de William – ¿que rumores?

-Todo un Playboy – dijo divertido William – sus hijos son atractivos, cabello negro, ojos azules como usted.-William se acerco a la pintura y señalo a Damian - menos el pequeño, sin embargo a pesar de sus ojos verdes y piel apiñonada es el que mas se le parece. – William ladeo la cabeza mirando la pintura, eran mucho mas jóvenes, tal vez por unos 4 años aproximadamente – no quiero ser imprudente y no estoy juzgando aquí, pero no creo que que sean de la misma mujer

Bruce soltó una suave carcajada – No lo son William, solo el mas joven es mi hijo biológico. Es buen observador.

-¡Oh!, no quise ser impudente – se escudo William

-No lo fue, son adoptados, toda Gotham sabe eso – dijo Bruce – tres de ellos susurro

-Serán dos – corrigio William

-Si dos – Bruce tomo a Willam del hombro, un hueco en su corazón se sintió, por que fue tan malditamente orgullo para no pedirle a Jason estar en la foto.

La única foto grande que tuvo de sus tres hijos sin el la rompió en un berrinche cuando llego una carta señalando a Deathstrocke como el padre biológico de Damian que fue enviada por Tim un poco antes de su desaparición donde lo dieron por muerto.

Nunca tuvo una foto completa de la familia, solo una foto de Jason ya adulto fue enviada por Dick hace tiempo donde Dick estaba tomando una selfi, Tim detrás de Jason molestándolo y Jason con los ojos cerrados y los lentes obscuros cayendo de su rostro.

Bruce miro a William con intensidad – Cuando regreso a vivir con Roy, no conoció a ninguno de sus amigos de aproximadamente su edad.


	85. El hombre que nació roto 3

-Me temo que Roy tenia muchos amigos. Sin embargo, me encontraba convaleciente en ese entonces. – añadió William – por desgracia solo conocí a una chica, pero no recuerdo bien su nombre, solo la vi unas dos veces. – ambos hombres siguieron su camino llegaron donde Dick los esperaba con ansias, al escuchar las voces Dick se había adelantado. William miro a Dick – Señor, perdón Bruce me retiro, no quiero quitarle mas su tiempo – William dio su mano para despedirse

Dick sudaba frió y Alfred daba unas galletas a escondidas a Dick. – William te dejo en la estación yo también tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer en la cuidad.

-William, donde se hospeda, tal vez Alfred pueda dejarlo en su hotel – añadió Bruce

-No te preocupes Bruce, lo tengo cubierto. – interrumpió Dick

-De acuerdo. – añadiendo casualmente – Y Dick te esperamos para la cena. Sin escusas.

Dick apreto la mandíbula – Si por supuesto Bruce. Vamos William

-De nuevo gracias por todo Bruce – William y Bruce se despidieron de mano y salieron de la mansión.

* * *

Los hombres de Black Mask llegaron un laboratorio-

-Ponlo en la mesa - Ordeno Black Mask

-Si jefe 

Oliver se encontraba inconsciente. Black Mask se acerco prestando atención a su rehén, -Bien parece que sera por el modo difícil. - Black Mask curvo sus labios hacia arriba con una sádica sonrisa, ahora solo tendrían que esperar a Jonathan Crane para que se encargara del resto. 


	86. Llamada a la conmemoración.

Una vez fuera de la mansión cuando se ponían el casco

-Por favor Dick dime que el mas pequeño no es Robin – dijo William

Dick lo miro con grandes ojos palideciendo un poco – Por que lo dices

-Por que creo que tu padre adotivo es un imbécil, que clase de hombre le entrega a un tipo psicológicamente - señalo su cabeza bajamente mientras continuaba- inestable a sus hijos para que vayan disfrazados saltando de techo en techo arriesgando sus vidas. Alguien Joven como tu lo entiendo, pero Tim y si el pequeño es Robin, eso esta muy enfermo. Al no ser que el idiota sea Batman con un grave Síndrome de Munchausen por poderes -gruñe William mientras se monta a la moto suejetandose de Dick por la cintura

-Creo que esta exagerando – refunfuña Dick

-Jesus jodiendo a Cristo, ¿no me digas que también fuiste su Robin a tierna edad? – resoplo William – necesitas ir a checarte la azotea BlueBrid y alguien debería prohibirle a ese hombre tener mas camada.

Dick arranco la moto -¡Camada!- no pudo evitar reírse

-Hablo en serio BlueBird ese tipo tiene serios problemas

Iniciaron el camino al departamento-Lo que digas William pero que me dices de tu y Oliver – añadió Dick

-Es diferente yo ya estoy peludito Dickiebird – respodio William con un viejo apodos que usaba Jason. El corazón de Dick dio un vuelco, por un momento perdió el control de la moto pero lo recupero rápidamente.

-Eeeeh mierda, olvídalo si vas a ponerte así – resoplo William

-Perdon William, solo que había aceite

-Si, seguro culpa al aciete del conductor de mierda que eres

-Vete a la mierda William

-Tu primero cerebro de pájaro

Ambos hombres rieron. El camino de regreso fue agradable, hablaron de elaborar un nuevo plan para rescatar a Oliver, Dick llevo a Jason a Park Row a comer unos chillis dog, los favoritos de cuando Jason era Jason

-Mierda esto es bueno – dijo Jason

-Te lo dije William que valía la pena el viaje – Dick condujo a Jason a dar una vuelta por él lugar, tal vez podía Jason lograr algún tipo de recuerdo, sabia que era arriesgado que Jason recobrara su memoria, tal vez era egoísta querer a su hermano de vuelta.

Un mural pintado atrajo la atención de William, era unas casas de donde había vivido, en la parte inferior tenia un viejo graffiti, un poco mas arriba había un símbolo de un murciélago roto con rojo. “Territorio de Red Hood prohibido los murcielagos”

Pero fue el el graffiti viejo el que le causo un fuerte mareo a Jason.


	87. Llamada a la Conmemoración 2

-William?

_Vio a un hombre levantando la mano un cinturon, un golpe fue directo a su costado, se encogio protegiéndose la cara, una mujer estaba en el sofá, parecía medio _ _inconsciente_

Un gemido roto salio de boca de Jason. Dick lo suejeto de los hombros -Mierda que hice, William por favor

_Una puerta se abrió anunciando la presencia del hombre, grito otro mas el hombre y la mujer discutían, el se tambaleaba, ella no lucia mucho mejor, el se puso en medio un botellazo._

Dick recargo el peso de Jason sobre su cadera levantándolo por un brazo – Jay por favor reacciona. Lo siento, lo siento

_La mujer estaba en el suelo, esta vez el hombre no vino, pero encambio entraron 5 de ellos._

“No por favor” murmuro Jason. Dick tomo un poco de agua y se la arrojo a la cara, William se sacudió de la visión, su atencio se dirigió a la cara preocupada de Dick – ¿Jason estas bien? – William trato de enfocar su mirada – William estoy aquí – repito Dick

-Mierda lo lamento, a veces me sucede, son trozos de memoria, la mayoría no muy agradables – dijo William recuperando el control.

-Lo siento William no fue mi intension – Dick lo llevo de vuelta a la moto

-Que mierda Dick, tu no hiciste el llamado a la conmemoración – resoplo Jason un poco divertido por las disculpas tontas de Dick – yo lamento joder la tarde

-En lo absoluto William. Vamos necesitamos saber cual es el próximo paso 


	88. Busca y encontraras

Bruce baja a al cueva se coloca unos guates y tomo la tarjeta de William, la mente en la base de datos de las huellas.

-Hola Bruce

-Hola Selina – ella lo abraza – ocupado – pregunta de forma traviesa.

-Un poco, solo corriendo las huellas de nuestro nuevo invitado de hoy – Bruce acaricia el brazo de Selina y la mira, sus ojos se encuentran, luego sus labios y una cosa lleva a la otra. Y vaya que si Bruce necesita liberarse de toda esa tensión que ha tenido esos días.

_La computadora hace un Beeep_

_Inexistente en base de datos criminales_

Bruce da una mirada, “Ok no es un criminal por lo menos”. Empuja a Selina a su regazo, ella lo permite, los besos son suaves al principio, conforme las carisas van progresando todo se vuelve mas intenso al grado que Bruce recarga a Selina sobre el tablero de la computadora desabrocha su blusa de forma impaciente y mas impaciente es con los pantalones de ella.

Inicia otro escane ahora la base de datos Nacional

Ambos están excitados, no tienen tiempo para reconocer sus cuerpos, Bruce deja en el traje de nacimiento a Selina y luego se desahace de los obstáculos de su pantalón para arremeter con cada embestida salvaje sobre ella.

_La computadora hace un Beeep_

_Ciudadano inexistente_

Inicia la búsqueda interna para las huellas de las capas, liga de la justicia y murciélagos.

Bruce da una mirada descuidada y continua en lo suyo. Selina se sujeta como si fuera una tabla salvavidas balanceándose a su ritmo, hay cacofonía en la cueva de respiraciones y gemidos.

En toda el hambre desesperada la pantalla timbra,

_La computadora hace un Beeep_

_Identidad Jason Peter Todd_


	89. Busca y encontraras 2

Beeeep de la computadora, pero están llegando al clímax hay gemidos, las caderas empiezan a ser erráticas, la vista se nubla, no les importa por el momento, Selina cae en el teclado tirando la tarjeta en el suelo, se desconectan los resultados. Ella grita a través de su orgasmo y el gruñe cuando se libera dentro de ella.

Bruce se desploma en los pechos de Selina jadeando, se besan perezosamente, suspiran -Te amo - le dice Bruce al oído, ella sonrie -Yo tambien -responde, escuchan el sonido del elevador, se miran entre si y se mueven rápido para vestirse.

-Maestro Bruce, le traje su café como pido - Alfred deja el café cerca del computador -Señorita Selina - saluda cortésmente

-Alfred - responde con poco aire, Bruce de espaldas al mayordomo y frente de ella se regodea con un sonrisa amplia. 

-Se les ofrece algo mas -pregunta el mayordomo

-Un poco de limonada estaría bien Alfred - ella pide

-En seguida srita Selina - Alfred camina y pisa la tarjeta de William la levanta y la limpia para quitar los rastros de suciedad colocándolo a un lado y se retira.

Mientras Bruce mira la pantalla

_Resultado final de la búsqueda._

_Inconcluso_

Bruce emite un suave gruñido, el tipo es un fantasma o cubre muy bien su rastro, no creí a Oliver tan eficiente. Selina mira la tarjeta fuera del lugar del escaneador de huellas, sabiendo que ella la había tirado por descuido decide ponerla en el escaneador sin que Bruce se diera cuenta.

-Lo importante Bruce es que no es un crimina, por favor deja de ser tan paranoico - dice con un poco de amargura. - Creo que ha soportado mucho por parte de Batman. - ella le lanza una mirada de desaprobación. - voy a ducharme por si quieres acompañarme. - Selina sale del lugar contorneando las caderas.

-En un momento me uno - dice Bruce dando una segunda escaneada.


	90. Solo finge

Dick y Jason se encuentran fuera del departamento. Jason se quita la barba y la peluca.

-Willam 

-mmh - responde en lo que se coloca la capucha de la sudadera

-No es difícil vivir disfrazado. Digo cuando lo hacemos como héroes es un rato y nuestra vida civil la podemos combinar con los compañeros, pero lo tuyo es mas complicado, mas que Superman 

-Un poco, pero soy fan de mantenerme vivo y sobre todo mantener a mi familia o lo que me queda de ella a salvo - Jason se encamina a la puerta

-Uh - dice Dick detrás de él

Entran al edificio, Jason nota que el conserje no se encuentra en su lugar. - Puede no ser nada, pero permanece atento - le murmura a Dick, mientras presiona el botón del elevador. Ambos suben al elevador las puertas se cierran

-Pasa algo William

-Tal vez nada, solo un mal presentimiento

Llegan al piso ambos caminan Jason ve sobre su hombro de las escaleras salen dos hombres. -No hagas nada - le pide a Dick que va a su lado, Jason va con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en sus opciones. Ha reconocido a uno de los hombres, un matón de los Falcone, no van por el, Jason lo sabe, van por Marcelo, si no hace algo pronto puede dejar a Marcelo vulnerable ante los hombres de Falcone, si lucha estará afirmando que reconoce el peligro entregando a Marcelo en bandeja de plata a los hombres que casi lo matan, no tardaron mucho en dar con su ubicación en Star City, Marcelo tendría que huir y buscar de nuevo otra identidad, otra vez iniciar a hacer una vida de cero. No puede hacerle eso a su amigo. 

Dick mira como las mandíbulas de Jason se aprietan cuando por delante salen otro par de hombres. Entonces frente a la puerta del departamento empuja a Dick acercándose de una forma muy incómoda casi presiona su cuerpo al de Dick, su boca va cerca de su oído - finge que me besas - Jason se mete la mano en la bolsa buscando las llaves. Los Falcone son un grupo bastante homofóbicos, nunca han aceptado a nadie en sus filas que no sea un macho italiano, Marcelo compartía un poco esa intolerancia cuando estaba con ellos, pero al transcurso del tiempo aprendió que todo estaba mal en los Falcone, la criminalidad, su ideología, Marcelo puede tener amigos homosexuales pero nunca besaria a otro hombre. Tal vez con eso pueda ahuyentarlos y si llegan los golpes la homofobia de los hombres de Falcone será una excelente excusa. 

-¡¿Que?! - susurra Dick sorprendido 

-Me escuchate hazlo antes de que alguien salga muerto - Jason inclina la cabeza buscando las llave correcta que están en su chaqueta.

Dick traga mira a los hombres que se acercan peligrosamente, mientras Jason busca las llaves "Maldita sea, por que tengo que hacerlo" piensa, pero se prometió no volverle a fallar así que lo toma del rostro y sumerge sus labios den los de Jason

-Ya cas....mmmh - No termina la frase cuando siente los labios de Dick en los cuyos. Los ojos de Jason se ensanchan casi tira las llaves "Mierda este idiota que hace" se pregunta para si mismo mientras mira de reojo a los hombres acercarse "Maldito estúpido" vuelve a pensar mientras siente la legua de Dick vagar por su cavidad oral, la espalda de Dick está justo en el picaporte y Jason no puede meter la llave que espera que sea la adecuada, cierra fuertemente los ojos, "Piensa que es Octubre, piensa que es febrero" los hombres están cerca y Jason profundiza el beso, mientras atrae las caderas de Dick hacia el en un intento de meter las llaves 

-nnnh -Dick se queja, "Oh mierda lo estoy haciendo en realidad" piensa para sí mismo "Piensa, en Kory, Barbara. Stefanie Kane o cualquiera" Dick pasa el brazo en el cuello de Jason mientras siente como Jason abre la boca y muerde su labio estrechando más sus cuerpos "Cuanto va a durar esto"

"Estúpida llave que sea esta" Jason piensa mientras ve a los hombres de Falcone detenerse y hacer una expresión de desagrado, Jason muerde el labio de Dick suavemente a lo que Dick responde con un gemido "Por favor que el idiota no tengo una erección" Por fin la llave abre; Jason toma a Dick de las piernas y lo levanta apoyándolo en su cadera y entra al departamento, Dick tiene una mano en el cuello y otra en un brazo bíceps derecho de Jason, siente un golpe caliente en su estómago, Dick profundiza el beso, se esta dejando llevar por un momento.

Jason entra al departamento con Dick encima, una vez dentro da una patada cerrando la puerta de un golpe y suelta por completo a Dick dejándolo caer en seco al suelo

Dick se sacude y vuelve en si, -Que mierda William

-Eso mismo digo - murmura Jason y luego da un gemido sexual al aire - te dije **finge** no mete tu lengua hasta mis malditas amígdalas cerebro de pájaro.- vuelve a murmurar dando otro gemido tirando unas algunas cosas al piso

-Ahora por favor Dick sin follarme quieres hacer gemidos sexuales **fingiendo** que estamos teniendo sexo para ir al cuarto y recoger nuestras cosas, tenemos que largarnos ahora de aquí- Jason vuelve a murmurar con un Dick confundido sentado en el piso de la sala todavía.

Dick da un débil gemido y Jason mueve la cabeza con desaprobación caminando hacia la habitación tirando una silla y volviendo a gemir ruidosamente

Dick lo sigue y da otro gemido fuerte

-Suficiente cerebro de pájaro apestas como actor improvisado - Jason incómodo le lanza la maleta a Dick - empaca tenemos que irnos.- Jason empieza a textiar 

-Me puedes decir que fue todo eso - reclama Dick

-Maldita sea empaca, la explicaciones cuando estemos fuera - exige Jason

Ambos empacan, Jason se encarga de dejar todo acomodado, se dirigen el cuarto de la lavandería, para pasar al otro departamento -Mueve tu trasero - ordena

Suben, Jason se cambia a William de nuevo y cambia su ropa, pide a Dick que cambie su ropa también y le lanza una peluca rubia 

Salen por el la escalera de servicio del otro departamento con diferente ropa, diferente disfraz y toman la moto de DIck

-Tienes un lugar donde nos podemos estrellar o vamos aun hotel- pregunta William

Dick de inmediato piensa Chinatown 


	91. Contaminación.

Bruce espera los resultados cuando aparece Cass, Step y Duke para el informe del patrullaje. Cass se ha vuelto muy hermética desde la muerte de Hood, Bruce trato de distraerla haciendo equipo con Signal en los Outsiders bajo la dirección de Black Lightning que es alguien mas esperanzador que Batman, sin embargo hoy se ve mas huraña de lo normal.

Por otro lado Step trata de animarla cuando visita Gotham se han vuelto buenas amigas, Bruce recurrura a Step para saber como ayudar a Cass. Duke por su parte bueno es Duke, tranquilo, suele mantenerse al margen de los dramas de la familia, pero desde que Tim dio el informe dela muerte de Jason se ve apesadumbrado. 

-Como te va Bruce - saludo Duke

-Bien, ¿como estuvo la patrulla? - Bruce mira que Cass prefiere no responder y se retira. Los hombros de Bruce caen ante la derrota, desde ese día que Selina escapo al matrimonio desde que lo empezaron a romper, los errores que cometió, los hijos que hirió, los hijos que le hirieron, casi pierde a Alfred sin no hubiera sido por la intervención de Clayface sustituyendo a Alfred, las miradas de desconfianza de sus colegas, la personas apuntándolo como asesino, todo había salido de control, sus familia iba a pasos lentos regresando, la confianza era débil, sentía que no podía recuperarlos, no como antes de la sangre de Jason en sus manos.

-Dale tiempo - Step puso la mano en el hombro de Bruce -No es fácil con la historia de vida de Cass. Con la historia de vida que compartieron ella y Jason

-¿A quien buscamos?- dice Duke un intento por que el ambiente se anime

-La confirmación de la personalidad de Broken Arrow ya William J. Johnson tiene un perfil muy bajo, es como si lo hubieran inventado hace unos días. 

_Beeep sono la computadora_

_Identidad Selina Kyle_

-Bueno ahi tienes a tu hombre o mas bien tu mujer - Duke pareció divertido con la identidad de Broken Arrow al igual que Step

Bruce mira el resultado ¿Que salio mal? -Maldición - se recrimina Bruce, toma la tarjeta con los guantes inspecciono la tarjeta, había una leve huella de pie limpiada. Bruce el fornicador queria darse de topes contra el teclado, su única oportunidad perdida. -La evidencia fue contaminada. 

* * *

Cass entro donde Dinah -Hola, mejor 

Dinah sonrio -Hola Cass. Mejor, pero no tanto como quisiera.

Cass se acerco a Dinah -Puedo preguntar. 

-Puedes

Cass puso toda su atención a Dinah -Es verdad las heridas Jason.. Tim encontró su historial medico 

Los ojos de Dinah casi salen de sus órbitas se puso pálida como un papel, tenia que sacar a William lo antes posible de Gotham -¡¿Quee?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y de nuevo gracias a todos por leer, cielos me sorprendió cuando tuve la primera felicitación y mas me sorprendí cuando tuve el primer subscrito.  
Esta es una invitación abierta, no se como se maneje bien lo que es la colección pero quien guste puede intervenir, analizamos los contenidos, redactamos y continuamos esto, si hay un curso de la historia, pero como una vez comente no escribo ni si quiera las cartas a Santa Lol. No importa el idioma, el ingles lo manejo de forma decente mas en lectura, y bueno contamos con el traductor que es muy bueno. 
> 
> Este es un espacio abierto, también pueden poner recomendaciones de otros fics como lo llego hacer con una pequeña reseña, hay unos realmente buenos depende del gusto.
> 
> Gracias un abrazo los amo


	92. ChinaTown

Tim esta en su departamento cuando escucha voces cerca, 

-No vas a quedarte conmigo, no quiero que me atravieses con esa espada ahí tuya - una voz gruesa

-Maldita se William te juro que no. Aaah, tu culpa por no ser claro. ¿Como mierdas se finge eso? - una voz algo amarga se parece a la de Dick

Tocan a la puerta Tim se levanta y abre, es Dick y William. Dick luce sonrojado como un tomate y William entre molesto pero algo divertido torturando a Dick.

-Uuuuh chico vaya forma de balancearse que tienes, aparte eres algo mediocre en el campo podrías mejorar ¿lo sabes? - William se regodea cruelmente.

Ambos entran al departamento Tim esta sorprendido de verlos en su casa de seguridad con maletas y todo. -¿Que pasa?

-No quieres saberlo - dice rojo hasta las orejas Dick

-Los hombres de Falcone se presentaron en el departamento. Es de un conocido, testigo protegido - aclara William - Necesitamos donde estrellarnos por un tiempo. - Tim parpadea dos veces y cierra la puerta -No me mires chico fue aquí idea del cerebro de pájaro yo insistí en un hotel con **dos** camas **muy muy separadas** \- William se dirige hacia Tim señalando a Dick

-Oh por favor William podemos superar esto de una vez - Dick se queja -Y solo sera por hoy, puedo conseguir otro lugar para nosotros

Tim los mira -Olvidalo William se queda aquí - Sabe que Dick lo llevaría a su casa de seguridad a casi las afueras de Gotham. Ya a tenido mucho tiempo a Jason con él, Tim quiere tambien su propio tiempo con su hermano. - alguien puede explicar- Sin embargo Tim necesita saber que es toda esa discusión 

-Tu hermano, tu explicas - señala a Dick con las dos manos. Tim sacude la cabeza, ¿como sabe descubrió que son hermanos adoptivos?

-No es nada Tim. Solo William siendo un imbécil - Dick dice lanzando la maleta al sofá.

-Disculpa Dickie cariño yo no fui el que empezó a jugar al dentista - refunfuña Jason

-Como mierda voy as saber como fingir eso - Dick agita las manos

-Así idiota- Jason sujeta la cara de Dick y pone ambos pulgares en los labios acercandose para juntar los labios, pero no lo suficiente, los pulgares dejan espacio para que los labios no choquen.

¡Oww! ¡ooww! -grita Tim -Esto es repulsivo separense ustedes dos antes de que les tire agua.

-Oh diablos nunca lo pensé - dice dick

\- otra es levantar la ambas manos para que no vean si están los labios juntos -Jason toma las mejillas de DIck con amabas manos y se acerca

-No no basta suficiente ustedes dos - Tim esta a unto de quedar apopléjico viendo a sus dos hermanos besándose, los toma del pecho y los separa - ¡¿No puedo dejarte solo con William sin que empieces a corromperlo?!-Tim estaba realmente enfurecido.

Jason se sacudió de la risa mientras Dick se ponía rojo hasta las orejas -¡El lo pidió! Maldición podemos enfocarnos en la misión.

-Primero William se queda conmigo, no voy a exponerlo en el sofá con sus lesiones, mi cama no es tan grade pero podemos arreglarnos, tu - señala a Dick en el sofá, si luego quieres conseguir otro lugar esta bien, entonces ocupare yo el sofá pero William se queda aquí. - Tim se ve totalmente autoritario, cruza los brazos 

-Jodido pajarito ahora sabemos que pájaro tiene las nueces mas grandes -Jason - Y tu que sabes de mis lesiones - Jason se acerca al rostro de Tim con los ojos entrecerrados."Ups" piensa Tim


	93. Furia femenina

Dinah Laurel sintió como la sangre se le bajo hasta los tobillos, se puso pálida mientras el corazón latía en su garganta, trato de recuperase, -Explícate - trato de sonar tranquila sin éxito

Cass la leyó de inmediato, era miedo, olía a miedo y desesperación - Tim, encontró detalles médicos. - dijo con cuidado, miraba como Dinah seguía combatiendo la preocupación

-¿Por que?- fue su segunda pregunta

-Bruce -Contesto Cass

-No lo se, realmente, todo eso fue llevado principalmente por Roy y Ollie ayudo un poco -dijo sinceramente Dinah

-Batman golpeo fuerte a Jason-Cass dijo triste, su lenguaje había progresado mucho -¿Sabes donde quedaron las cenizas de Jason?.

Dinah se relajo ante la mención de las cenizas, por un momento penso que habían descubierto a William -Tal vez William o Broken puedan decirnos, William estuvo donde Jason

Dinah dio un salto de la cama, sintió la ira invadir su cuerpo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no solo amaba a Jason por ser de Ollie, realmente lo había empezar a amar como a un hijo y nadie a quitárselo, nadie iba a herir a su chico.

Cass se levanto de un salto detrás de Dinah, había angustia, furia enorme fura, eso el preocupo a Cass, ella defendería a su familia si era necesario hacerlo de la misma Canary -No. Dinah estas enferma- Pero Dinah no se detuvo a marcha de dinosaurio llego donde Alfred

-Alfred llévame con Bruce por favor - dijo Dinah con toda determinación-Y ahórrate los pretextos Alfred en este momento no estoy para escusas. 

Alfred vio como Dinah se encontraba alterada, cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca del mayordomo seria inútil -Por aquí srita Lance -El mayordomo la llevo al elevador comunicando que bajaba con Dinah, una vez a bajo las puertas se abrieron y Dinah seguida de Cass llegaron donde Bruce se había rendido con las huellas de la tarjeta acompañado de Duke y Step

-Quien demonios te crees Bruce -Canary grito a todo pulmón, estremeciendo a todos en la cueva - No solo no dejas descansar en paz a Jason ahora vas con nuestro protegido, - Bruce se levanto de un golpe, puso a Step y Duke detrás de él. Canary lo sujeto de la camisa -Vas a dejar en paz a Broken Arrow no es un maldito murciélago EL NO ES TUYO, ES DE OLLIE ES MIO, vas a dejar a William en paz 

-Dinah no te exaltes estas delicada - suplico Bruce

-No Bruce. Te vas a mantener lejos de ellos y paras esto ahora mismo- gruño furiosa Dinah, Cass estaba lista para intervenir, pero Bruce le impidió que lo hiciera con una seña

-Dinah, puedes entender que necesito recuperar sus cenizas o su cuerpo, era mi hijo- volvió a suplicar Bruce -Tal vez sepan algo

-¿Tu hijo Bruce?- Dinah rio amargamente-¿Fue tu hijo cuando lo destrozabas con cada golpe a caso?¿Cuando regreso mal de la muerte?¿Cuando traumatizado lo encerraron en Arkham para luego llevarlo a Blackget?

-Dinah estaba fuera de control, quería ayudarlo-Bruce sujeto las muñecas de Dinah

-¡Oh!-Dinah lo empujo-Buena ayuda que sabes dar, buena ayuda para un chico se tuvo que lidiar con la traición de su madre, - Dinah caminaba de un lado a otro enfurecida -que tuvo que desenterrarse el solo vivo-Bruce trago "¿Cuando paso eso? Jason fue resucitado por Ra" Step hace un gemido ante el hecho desconocido, Duke desea salir del lugar y Cass tiembla tratando de contener las lagrimas-que tuvo que lidiar con el pozo, ser manipulado a los 16 años por Talia que primero intento adoptarlo y luego lo sedujo -Bruce siente un golpe en el estomago con cada declaración-¿Sabes como se le llama a eso Bruce? VIOLACIÓN era un maldito menor de edad 16 años Bruce. NO ERES SU PADRE NUNCA LO FUISTE

-No lo sabia Dinah, lo he llorado la dos veces, mi corazón se ha roto dos veces por él -dijo en tono indefenso, un tono roto nunca escuchado nunca por nadie, ni por el mismo, su voz es irreconocible.

-No Bruce, no lloraste al niño, lloraste tu culpa - Dinah se toma la cabeza ha sido demasiado, las piernas tiemblan

-Dinah -Bruce se acerca a ella justo a tiempo para sujetarla.


	94. Stoker

-Descubrí tu historial medico de Ollins Medical Lab.- dice TIm

-Joder ustedes ¿Quine carajos les da permiso de violar mi intimidad? - gruñe Jason - ¿El murciélago sabe algo?

Tim traga - Lo siento. Se sospechaba que fueras un mercenario

-Genial, malditos paranoicos - gruñe lanzando una mano al aire - ¿Algo mas?

-Batman solo sospecha que eres WIlliam pero no lo sabe con exactitud, sabe que de alguna forma Broken Arrow esta enfermo y que tiene que ver con el medicamento experimental -Añade Tim.-Eres el paciente cero verdad

Jason traga y se ve nervioso, Dick esta confundido con toda la información que se ha perdido-¿Que es eso del paciente cero? ¿de que demonios están hablando Tim?

\- Ten cuidado con eso niño- Jason se siente amenazado, todo lo que estuvieron ocultando puede caer de cualquier momento a otro con graves consecuencias para él y su padre.

-Juro que no he dicho nada William, pero no deberías estar aquí, te están buscando, si ellos saben quien eres vendrán por ti. ¿Acaso me equivoco? - ahora Tim suena sobreprotector.

-Maldito infierno William ¿por que estas arriesgándote de esa forma? necesitamos ponerte bajo protección - Dick se ve nervioso sacando a flote su mamá gallina, no puede perder a Jason, tienen que protegerlo, tienen que decirle a Bruce para resguardar a su hermano, sin importar que rompa su promesa la vida de Jason esta en juego de nuevo.

-Se calman par de histéricos -gruñe William - Se cuidarme solo y por el contrario vamos a entregar el medicamento experimental y al paciente cero a cambio de Oliver

-No - gritan al unisono Tim y Dick -¡Estas loco a caso! entiendo que Oliver se hizo cargo de ti, pero vas a arriesgar tu vida ¿por que? - dice Tim desesperado 

-!Por que es mi padre¡ - gruñe William -¡Ese hombre ha dado todo por mi, gasto casi toda su fortuna tratando de repararme. Roy, Kory y Ollie ellos hicieron posible que no muriera, que pudiera caminar, que tuviera una jodida vida! Me arrebataron a Roy, me arrebataron a mi hermano, no me quitaran a mi padre. Están dentro o fuera, pero lo haré de cualquier modo - Los ojos de Jason brillaron con el verde del pozo, la furia golpeaba su sangre. Era determinado no había forma de que alguien se lo impidiera.

-Estamos dentro William -dijo Tim quien miro a Dick el cual asintió con la cabeza -¿Cual es el plan William? - dijo Dick resignado

Jason sonrió de forma depredadora -Llama a Kory necesito dile que necesito a MIRCY sin los dos componentes extras, ella entenderá. -Jason abrazo a Tim por los hombros-Y tu pajarito entrometido vas a sacar el historial RH0 e iras al aeropuerto mañana Marcelo se encargara de darte una lista y una pequeña paquete. Mientras yo llamo a Bane para el intercambio. - Jason miro a sus nuevos compañeros - Prepárense con lo mal letal que tengan, sera el todo por el todo.


	95. Preparativos

Bruce lleva a Dinah a la cama, Alfred se encarga de poner medicamentos que la hagan dormir. No ha acabado el día y ya se siente apaleado, todavía tienen que patrullar. Afortunadamente el plan de Broken ha funcionado, Bane ha estado entretenido con Deathstroke debilitando al enemigo, las emergencias y ataques que informa la JL han disminuido, el plan ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Bruce sale y mira su telefono, no ha recibido ningún mensaje de Dick y peor aun tampoco de Tim, Bruce peina su cabello se siente frustrado, por un lado avanza dos pasos y por otro retrocede uno. No puede contar con Nightwing ni con Red Robin, prepara a los demás para la patrulla.

* * *

La puerta del laboratorio se abre, Roman se levanta tirando a un lado el periódico -Señor ya este en camino.- uno de sus hombres le informa. -Ya era maldita hora, estoy cansado de ser su niñera y no poderme divertir.- brama Roman acercándose a Oliver, pasa su mano por la mejilla -Bien arquerito, prepárate para vivir el infierno 

-Vete a la mierda, ya es un infierno ver tu horrible rosto, peor aun tu estúpida conversación, me imagino que torturas a muerte a las personas hablando de tus estúpidos planes de conquista con tu espantosa cara y aliento putrefacto, ¿Sabes que hay remedio para eso? se le llama pasta de dientes- Oliver ríe entre diente

Roman sujeta la mandíbula de Oliver magullando su cara-Diviértete cuando quieras, pero ya nos encargaremos de borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara-Roman suelta bruscamente la cara de Oliver arrojándola a un lado.

* * *

A unas horas del lugar un hombre con sobrero y gabardina entra a una limusina de Black Mask que lo espera. -¿Llevaron todo lo que pedí al lugar?

-Si Sr. Scarecrow, todo esta listo en el lugar- contesta el chófer de Black Mask

-Bien, vamos a hacer el trabajo que el adicto de Bane no puede - Jonathan Crane hace la indicación para que la limusina lo lleve a su destino.

* * *

Broken se encuentra en una azotea, mira salir a Bane del lugar, amarra un frasco y una nota a la flecha, apunta, toma aire, lo retiene, el blanco esta lejos, tiene que ser preciso. Bane se ve nervioso, tambaleante, ha gastado sus fuerzas peleando con Deathstroke y las dosis de Venom ha tenido que reducirlas a lo indispensable para funcionar. 

Antes de que entre Bane al camion blindado una flecha atraviesa el duro cristal casi rosandolo, los hombres de Bane forman un circulo para cubrirlo, Bane brinca a un lado por si es un explosivo, otro hombre se acerca con cuidado a la puerta agazapado abriéndola, nada explota, toma con cuidado la flecha y la entrega a Bane

-Busquen por toda la zona -grita Bane tomando la flecha con el contenido. Mira detenidamente el frasco, reconoce el liquido es Venom, hay una nota sujeta al rededor del frasco, la quita con cuidado.

_Tengo lo que buscan una droga mejor y al individuo. El por el Green Arrow, completo y sano sin escusas, mañana a la media noche, muelle 25 almacén 3 sin trucos._

_B.A._

Bane sonríe -Muevanse -grita entrando al camión, saca su teléfono -Detengan todo tenemos un nuevo jugador y tal vez acabo de conseguir lo que no han podido ustedes ineptos,- hace una pausa -Solo inyectarlo con algo que no lo mate de inmediato, ganaremos tiempo y tendremos un seguro en caso de que sea un truco. 

Jason mira desde lejos, en la tapa del frasco puso un localizador oculto, mira a Bane alejarse con sus hombres, con la esperanza de que el plan funcione. Jason salta a la escalera de incendios y baja ágilmente por ella, aterriza y coloca el localizador en la moto para seguirlos, toma su teléfono que lo tiene enlazado con su comunicador. Arranca en lo que la llamada se enlaza

_-Will -_ contesta Marcelo

-¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?

-_Ya están las cenizas de Richard Hills, las he trabajado como me pediste, la chica naranja me trajo lo necesario. Espero que con los registros médicos de tu caso combinados con los de RH sea mas que suficiente _

-Bien tardaran en darse cuenta de que no es el paciente cero o tal vez tengamos suerte y logremos engañarlos. ¿Miraste tus cámaras?

-_Ufff Willam eso fue intenso_ -Marcelo rió estruendosamente -_gracias por el favor me los sacudiste del trasero. Pero creo que el que debe de agradecerte es tu compañero, ¿alguien nuevo que calienta tu noches frías en Gotham? No estoy juzgando, te amare de cualquier forma, tal y como eres._

-Jodete M, ese imbécil no entendió bien y termino extrayendome las amígdalas y agradecería que olvidaras el tema, me debes una muy grande -resoplo Jason 

-_W, ten cuidado quieres _

-Tu tambien M

* * *

Nighwing esperaba en el techo suroeste vio una destello rojo que se acercaba-Kory - saludo

-Dick, aquí tienes - ella entrego un frasco e un color rojo, ella lo miro con preocupación-Dick necesita salir de Gotham lo antes posible

-Kory lo estamos cuidando te lo prometo -resoplo Dick mientras guardaba el frasco

-No es eso Dick necesita estar en otro lugar te lo dije, ¿Que piensa hacer con eso?-Miro fijo su mirada en DIck

-No se Kory dijo algo de entregar al paciente cero y la droga, no esta hablando mucho, creo que esta arriesgandose por demás y solo somos Tim y yo para protegerlo. Me preocupa - Dick puso las manos en su cintura

-¿Red Robin esta en esto?- miro con desconfianza a DIck

-El lo descubrio una noche, te juro Kory que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso -Dick esperaba la furia de Kory y en efecto la tuvo

-Maldita se Dick te dije que lo mantuvieras lejos de los murciélagos, ya es bastante con que tu lo sepas - Kory hizo una rabieta 

-Kory espera, si hay alguien de nosotros que sea merecedor de cuidar la espalda de Jason ese es Tim, el dio a escondidas las indicaciones a Roy para sacar a Jason de Gotham, nos distrajo a todos -Dick se quito el dominio para que Kory viera la verdad en sus ojos. -Pero ahora temo por lo que va hacer, necesita respaldo y no podemos solos, va contra Bane y sabe quien mas, Kory de verdad necesitamos ayuda.

Kory lo observo un rato -Bien Dick informarme cuando, como y donde estarán, llegare con la caballería. 


	96. Preparativos 2

Watchtower

-Kory - saluda Superman se detiene fijando la atención en Kory como si quisiera decirle algo -Te ves preocupada

-Clark necesito un favor - dice Kory

* * *

Jason llega al lugar de TIm, se siente algo derrotado, no hubo suerte, Bane se la pasó dando vueltas en busca del Venom, si, se liaba con los hombres de los Flacone, debido al escándalo los murciélagos y la policía llegó poniendo bajo arresto a los Flacone por contrabando de drogas, afortunadamente Bane escapó antes de poder ser arrestado, pero nada con respecto a Oliver.

Jason se arrojo al sillón descuidadamente, había inyectado sus medicinas, no hubo peleas, por lo tanto no había necesidad de revisarse o pedir ayuda para su chequeo, pasaban de las 3:00 am, Jason cerro los ojos, mañana seria el día, tendría que descansar y hacer todos los preparativos, no podría ir a ver a Dinah pero se lo compensaría si lograba rescatar a Oliver. No paso mucho tiempo cuando una mano toco su hombro, Jason salto de su piel abriendo los ojos de golpe -Disculpa no quería asustarte, solo cacheaba.-dijo Tim. Jason sonrió de un lado -Todo bien pajarito, ¿listo para el gran día? -Jason palmeo la pierna de Tim

-Lo más listo posible, pero me preocupas, te estas arriesgando demasiado entrando tu solo- dijo Tim haciendo una mueca

-Mira mamá gallina haré el cambio, si entran más jugadores tienes permiso de llamar a papá murciélago para que traiga su parvada, ustedes entran cuando sea seguro, no pienso arriesgarme, ¿entendido?- Jason observo a Tim para que todo estuviera claro

-¿Ya decidiste donde sera el encuentro?- preguntó Tim

-Ya- solo eso dijo Jason

-¿No vas a compartirlo? -suplico Tim

-Nop hasta el preciso momento, no quiero murciélagos estropeando todo- su voz fue dura

Tim resoplo dejando caer sus hombros -Te entiendo mas de lo que crees- En ese momento Dick entro por la ventana-Lo tengo- arrojó el frasco a Jason que lo cacho casi sin mirar era un entrenamiento común en los murciélagos, pero Jason desde su casi perdida del ojo había desarrollado habilidades más allá de la visión

-Tenemos casi todo, ahora falta que mañana a medio día recojas el paquete y todo estará listo. Bien donde me estrello, puedo dormir en la alfombra- Jason señalo la alfombra de la sala- No se donde adquirí la habilidad pero puedo dormir casi en cualquier lado, hasta encima de un cartón sin problema, lo digo en serio

-Olvídalo Jason vas a mi cama, lo voy a asaltarte como Dick si eso te preocupa - dijo Tim dándole una mirada a Grayson

-Aaaah ¿otra vez al tema? cuando van a superarlo -refunfuño Dick mientras Tim y Jason reían

-No se cabeza de pájaro, tal vez cuando hagas algo más cuestionable que besar a un nuevo conocido con mucha lengua. Así que piensa tu siguiente paso- Jason se levantó- Buenas noches cariño, no me extrañes - rió entre dientes tomando su maleta -¿Tim me señalas el camino? 

-Primera puerta a la derecha, puedes usar la ducha si gustas- señalando el pasillo, Jason se alejó, mientras Tim le dio una mirada de desaprobación a DIck

-¿Que?- Dick se arrojo al sofa mientras Tim se levanto para sacar unas mantas y almohada de un pequeño closet de la sala

-Nada Richard, solo que me guardas el secreto de que Jason esta vivo, los encuentro semidesnudos acurrucados en la cama y luego besas a nuestro hermano en la boca. Realmente no es otro paseo en el parque -lanzando la almohada al rostro de Dick - si lo dejo mas tiempo a tu cuidado no seque hubieras hecho después.

-Vete al diablo TImbo ya te explique todo- Dick se levantó y empezó a acomodar las sábanas para dormir.-Timy - hizo una pausa - ¿Lograremos algún día ser lo que éramos, lograremos superar todo esto?No se que voy hacer cuando Jason -Dick cayo de rodillas sollozando. Tim lo miro de repente todo su resentimiento pasado y presente se diluyó, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo -¿Que vamos hacer cuando lo perdamos de nuevo?, ¿Por que tenemos que perderlo una y otra vez? no creo resistirlo TIm 

-Un paso a la vez Dick tal vez exista algo que podamos hacer, tal vez secretamente ocultando su verdadera identidad podamos pedir ayuda a Super, a todos.-Tim trago el nudo en su garganta- Él es fuerte y nosotros lucharemos también por él


	97. Preludio a una espiral descendente.

La puerta se abrió Oliver miró y encontró al Scarecrow entrando por la puerta -Por fin - refunfuño Black Mask chasqueo los dedos y un hombre entró con una mesa llena de frascos 

Black Mask se acercó a Oliver y pellizcó su mejilla-Te dejo con tu nuevo invitado - soltó una cruel carcajada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Oliver sintió como la bilis se acumulaba en su garganta, sabia lo que Scarecrow era capaz de hacerle a las personas, rechino los dientes indefenso preparándose para lo peor

Crane se acerco a la mesa con su horrible máscara-Bien por dónde empezamos- empezó a seleccionar los frascos e introducirlos en una inyección, una vez listo se acercó a Oliver que le mostró los dientes -No te me acerques esperpento, por que no vas con tu novio el otro esqueleto y se inyectan juntos-escupió Oliver

Crane lo sujeto del cabello -En un momento no estarás tan bravucón, rogaras por el antídoto. Crane introdujo la jeringa en la yugular de Oliver.

-Señor Bane al teléfono -dijo un hombre en la puerta

-Dile que estoy ocupado-griño Crane

-Dice que es urgente - insistió el sujeto

Crane saco la aguja dejándola en la mesa y se dirigió afuera, Oliver respiro aliviado, trato de zafar las restricciones pero eran fuertes maldijo, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Dinah, necesitaba salir y enviar a William a un lugar seguro, se sentía indefenso, agotado y preocupado. La puerta que volvió abrirse no sirvió para aliviar su preocupación de nuevo el maldito Scarecrow.

Crane se acercó a Oliver -Tienes suerte- le dijo -parece que tienes alguien que se preocupa por tu seguridad -Oliver lo miró con ojos grandes como platos-¡Oh! sí, tal vez sepas de quien se trata, al parecer nos va a entregar la droga y al paciente cero solo por tu inútil trasero

-Estas mintiendo - gruño Oliver

-No, en lo absoluto, tal vez sepas quien es BA -Crane observó como Oliver perdió el color de su rostro -Al decir por tu expresión de terror o es alguien muy temido o amado. Mmmmh tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto.-La respiración de Oliver tartamudeo "William que vas a hacer" se preguntó, conoció a su hijo en el pasado cuando no lo era, arrojado, obstinado, impulsivo y peligroso casi le cuesta la relación con Mia Dearden, hubo algo que despues le conto Mía sobre Jason que indicaba que la infancia de Jason no fue tan solo golpes, cuidar de una madre adicta, algo más terrible le había pasado al chico. Cuando se unió a Roy temía por su inestabilidad pero en su época de Outlaws Roy nunca toco la droga, ambos se apoyaron en su desintoxicación en la isla de Kory. Jason luchaba contra el pozo, Roy contra las drogas, a pesar de la rivalidad con los Wayne y sus pájaros respeto a Jason por su ayuda a Roy, fue cuando se desintegró el grupo, en los titanes que Roy recayó.

Ahora Jason era su hijo, un joven con recuerdos rotos, fragmentos de una niñez destruida, recordaba momentos, no caras, no nombres, pero si los horrores vividos en fragmentos o mezclados, después de que estuvo más roto que nunca conoció la suavidad de un niño hambriento de amor, bastó con darle poco para que fuera suyo y después de lo de Roy, Jason le dio tanto que fue suficiente para que Oliver fuera de él. La esencia de Jason nunca se perdió, era totalmente silvestre, despiadado ante la injusticia y protección de los débiles, fuerte, inteligente y feroz cuando tenía que serlo en la batalla y en su enfermedad, en contraste amoroso, dócil cuando era bien tratado, alegre, sensible. Era el hijo que lo llenaba de orgullo, su luchador, su vigilante, su universitario, su escritor y su detective. Un verdadero huracán, no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir a su padre a su lado. Oliver lo sabía y temía lo que pudiera hacer. 

* * *

  
Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando el celular de Bruce vibro, Bruce abrió un ojo y miro el mensaje era de Clark.

_Mañana Broken Arrow intentara ir por Oliver, plan riesgoso prepárense, les dare las instrucciones cuando las tenga. _

  
_Saludos CK_

Bruce sintió un hundimiento en su estomago, un presentimiento, como si un huracán se avecinara.

_De donde obtuviste la información_

Otro mensaje

_De Kory, ahora descansa mañana necesitaras en condición lleva a todos._

Bruce dejo el teléfono a un lado pero la sensación crecía.

* * *

Era de mañana, Tim abrió los ojos, recordó que no era un sueño Jason yacía con suaves respiraciones a su lado, era como si nada hubiera pasado se veía tranquilo, más joven de lo usual a sus 23 años y ya había pasado por dos muertes una de ellas real otra le cambio toda la vida. Recostado en su estómago, con el rostro hacia Tim era casi irreal verlo tan tranquilo, Tim quería abrazarlo llorar por su regreso, era su hermano más entrañable y supo que Jason sentía lo mismo, una vez intentó matarlo y varias veces se disculpó, cosa que nunca lo hizo el mocoso; no tan solo se disculpó varias veces lo protegió fueron el equipo rojo, al único que le llegó a abrir las puertas cocinar de su madriguera sin recelo, le dio una llave de varios de sus casas seguras, le cocino aconsejo y ambos se dijeron una vez cuanto se admiraban. Después de Alfred lo puso por encima de la familia. Lo extrañaba tanto. Tim pasó la mano por los cabellos desordenados de Jason que pasaban por su frente antes de levantarse a duchar. Una vez que salió no encontró a Jason estaba en la cocina preparando unos huevos Bedetti charlando con Dick, desayunaron y prepararon todo para el rescate.

Era medio día Tim esperaba en el aeropuerto, miró su reloj y volvió a buscar a Marcelo, a lo lejos distinguió al hombre, subió la pancarta y el hombre se acercó. 

-He sido egoísta toda mi vida, en la práctica, más no en la teoría. -dijo Marcelo

-Las locuras y tonterías, los caprichos y las inconsistencias me divierten, me pertenecen, y me río de ellas cada vez que puedo. - respondió Tim

Marcelo dio un paquete a Tim, se despido con la cabeza y solo giro. Tim lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud.

* * *

Llegó el momento, todo estaba listo Broken se encontraba en lo alto dentro del almacén entre unos soportes metálicos del techo, era la hora acordada, la puertas se abrieron y una camioneta entro, llego la hora de ir por lo que era suyo. 


	98. El rescate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listos para su calaverita???

Bane salió de uno de los vehículos - Bien B.A aqui nos tienes. 

-Dónde está Green -reclamó su propiedad Broken desde las alturas oculto donde no fuera detectado

-¿Como se que trajiste lo acordado?- pregunto Bane

\- Lo mismo digo, se que eres alguien a quien no se puede confiar, alguien sin honor Antonio Diego Dorrance de Santa Prisca, obligado a pagar una deuda injusta, sobreviviste a horrores por ti mismo, cuando niño tenías un osito donde guardabas tu arma, eres peligroso, inteligente bueno es estrategias, no vine a pelear una batalla perdida, viene a negociar. -grito Broken moviéndose para ser darle inseguridad al grupo de no poder localizar a su objetivo - al no ser que no tengas lo que busco, saco mi trasero del lugar en este momento y lo siguiente que haré es un intercambio abierto, quien me de a Green Arrow tendrá la droga y a el paciente cero. ¿Que dices grandote? 

Bane se dio cuenta que no trataba con ningún aficionado, no conocía al hombre y el hombre si lo conocía a el, eso era una desventaja 

* * *

Nightwing y Red Robin se encontraban fuera del lugar esperando la señal o entrar cuando se pusiera difícil la situación. Dick envío la ubicación de inmediato a Kory. Red lo vio con sospecha -Dick- Tim lo miro fijamente esperando que no traicionara con los murciélagos a Jason 

-Tranquilizate Red, es para Kory ella prometió la caballeriza, estoy haciendo lo necesario para protegerlo.-Dick dio enviar al mensaje

En Wachtower todo el equipo estaba listo a la indicación de Kory el teléfono timbro -Tengo la ubicación- Kory dio las coordenadas y todos se movieron a Gotham

En ese momento discretamente Superman a una gran velocidad para los ojos de Kory no pudieran detectarlo envío las coordenadas a Bruce y despegó para ayudar al rescate. Todos tenían que esperar a la señal de Kory para intervenir en caso.

Batman y todo el equipo a excepción de Nightwing y Red Robin estaban listos esperando el mensaje de Clark, los minutos parecían eternos hasta que llego el momento.

_muelle 25 almacén 3 _

_CK_

-Bien muévanse todos con precaución, esperamos indicaciones.- gruño Batman subiendo al avión.

* * *

-Negociemos entonces-gritó Bane de la camioneta salió Green Arrow detrás de él estaba Scarecrow, eso le dio mala espina a Jason "Wing, Red a sus posiciones tengo a Scarecrow en el juego" murmuró Broken en su comunicador y decidió aterrizar

-Hola Bane - Broken saludo, Bane lo reconoció de las luchas anteriores

-Si es el insecto molesto, el nuevo juguete de la Justice League - reclamo Bane

-No has hecho tu tarea, no pertenezco a la JL soy independiente, pero eso es mío- señaló a Green Arrow -a diferencia de ellos yo te daré una flecha que atraviese tu cerebro, no me detendré en matar. Tampoco tengo escrúpulos en darte lo que buscas y dejarte ir en paz si me das lo que viene a buscar.

Bane soltó un risotada que retumbó por el lugar -Estas solo y en desventaja, que te hace creer que no lo tomaré de ti por la fuerza

-Mala decisión drogadicto - Broken apretó el interruptor en su mano y las bombas no se hicieron esperar.

-Maldita sea, lo sabia, se complicó todo - Dick se movió para entrar al lugar junto con Red Robin, lanzaron una garra y entraron por una ventana. Ahí se encontraba Jason, luchando con los hombres de Bane y mas adelante Oliver rodeado por otro grupo Bane y Scarecrow, no lucía nada bien.

* * *

Batman estaba llegando al lugar cuando vio una detonación en el lugar -Superman te necesitamos, esto ya inició- dijo por su comunicador poniendo el piloto automático y lanzándose al lugar. 

Detrás de Batman se lanzaron los otros

* * *

Superman escucho a Batman se lanzó a toda velocidad al lugar, no podía esperar a que llegaran los otros, Kory lo vio moverse y salió del avión -Kory - la llamó Wonder Woman

-Algo paso, voy a adelantarme - respondió saliendo del avión por la puerta automática.

Wonder Woman forzó los motores a su máximo, estaban ya cerca. 

* * *

Scarecrow empezó a lanzar su ataque que hizo retroceder a Nightwing y Red Robin, mientras Broken se lanzó con todo, esperaba que la máscara fuera suficiente para evadir el gas, pero no contó con una descarga eléctrica que uno de los hombres de Bane disparo justo en su espalda. Broken tropezó con un fuerte alarido y jadio, el disparo activo su sistema nervioso adormecido, ahora todo dolía, cada parte rota de el se revelaba en su cuerpo. 

-Broken quédate donde estas- grito Tim, intentaba alcanzarlo pero el gas se lo impedía así como los matones que salían de todos lados

El tragaluz del techo del almacén se estrelló dando la entrada al resto de la Batfamily, Batman analizó la situación, tenían que lograr tiempo para que llegara Superman -Usen sus máscaras- grito Batman arrojando dos extras donde Nightwing y Red Robin 

Tim miro furioso a Dick -Por que los llamaste - Otro golpe con la rodilla a un matón

-Juro que yo no fui- grito Dick mientras aterrizaba detrás de dos matones golpeadolos con sus palos de esgrima

Broken se levantó, observo que los hombres de Bane se dirigen a la camioneta para subir de nuevo a Oliver, no iba a permitir que escaparan de nuevo con su padre. Gruño exigiendo todo de él y se lanzó respirando a través del dolor, uso uno de los matones como trampolín elevándose por el cielo y apunto en el aire con su arco y flechas acertando una en el hombro de Scarecrow gritando por el dolor y otra al tanque de Bane.

-Maldito mocoso- gruñó Bane, estaba perdiendo la poca recarga de Venom que tenía, Scarecrow saco la flecha mientras veía venir como una locomotora a Broken, derribando todo lo que tenía enfrente, entonces Crane tomo una decisión, con sus manos llenas de jeringas inyecto algo a Oliver

-Nooo-rugió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones Jason y se arrojo al Scarecrow, Bane casi lo atrapa de no ser por Superman que se lo impidió

Una nube de gas del miedo cubrió todo Broken golpeó a Scarecrow pero este lo alcanzó con una dosis en el cuello de Broken, Jason sintio algo que ardía en su cuello, con la fuerza que le quedaba lo único que pudo hacer Broken es tomar a Oliver y alejarlo de Scarecrow quien huyó del lugar 

Jason se arrancó la máscara de su rostro dejándolo por completo descubierto, tomo a Oliver que yacía en el suelo, quitó la mordaza, Oliver intento evitarlo -No seas necio-gruño Boken-Vamos Ollie resiste- tomo una ganzúa desbloqueando las esposas de sus manos, el gas llenaba los pulmones de Jason, intento bloquearlo cubriendo su boca son su brazo.

-Broken - lo llamó Superman inclinándose donde estaban

Broken entre la tos logró articular las palabras suficientes -Sacalo AHORA- Superman asintió -Vendré por ti - y lanzó el vuelo hacia Watchtower con Oliver en los brazos

En en segundo los superhéroes habían llegado para someter a Bane, alguno de sus hombres que intentaban huir en la batalla perdida. Broken ya no podía ponerse en pie, todo dolía, el gas estaba afectando su sistema nervioso, no podía darse por vencido hasta saber que Oliver estaba a salvo, estaba arrodillado apoyado en sus plamas con brazos temblorosos, logro gatear para tomar una de las jeringas rotas de Scarecrow.

Wonder Woman vio entre la niebla tirado a Broken tratando inútilmente en ponerse en pie -Kory una máscara de oxígeno- grito, de inmediato la alienígena fue por una al avión. Wonder Woman en latido llego donde Broken, en eso Kory llegó y desde arriba le lanzó la mascarilla, Wonder Woman se la puso a Broken -respira 


	99. La espiral

Dick y Tim buscaban a Jason en la confusión -Donde se metio - Tim miraba desesperado, Dick corrió a la derecha, Tim a la izquierda, una camioneta blindada salió del lugar, alguien escapaba, "Maldito infierno" siseo Dick y corrió hacia donde estaba la camioneta, se tropezó con Black Bat que luchaba con tres maleantes al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon el techo como se rompía era Superman, como llego salio.

Batman luchaba fácilmente con un Bane debilitado por la falta de Venom -¿Donde está? -gruño Batman sujetando del cuello a Bane vencido, la respuesta fue la risa de Bane -No importa ya tenemos un seguro para conseguir por lo que venimos, el arquero y su chico están perdidos - Batman lo noqueó de un golpe 

Dirigió su vista a su equipo, Robin luchaba con destreza abatiendo a los hombres, miró a Nightwing que corría descuidado al igual que Red Robin, Catwoman y Batgirl iba detrás de Nightwing cuidando su espalda, Spoiler con Batwoman lo mismo sobre Red Robin.

Podían ganar la esta lucha con un poco de esfuerzo, solo tenían que localizar a Green Arrow y Broken Arrow entre la neblina de humo del gas del miedo. Para suerte de todos Starfire llego junto con la JL. 

Broken estaba perdiendo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, se sentía mareado, "Mierda no voy a lograrlo" pensó, pero sintió una mascarilla en su rostro, escuchó una voz que le ordenaba respirar, unos brazos delicados pero fuertes lo sujetaron y volaron con él a la nave, fue lo ultimo que supo.

Wonder Woman acomodo a Broken en el asiento, se dirigió a los controles abriendo comunicadores -Tengo a Broken Arrow, no se ve bien tengo que regresar a Watchtower ahora.- despegó el avión con un Jason que requería atención inmediata. 

* * *

La batalla fue ganada, ahora solo faltaba esperar a la policía, pero ni Dick, ni Tim iban a esperar, los cuales buscaban la forma de llegar a Watchtower lo antes posible. Debido a la insitenca de Tim y Dick a regañadientes Batman dejo a cargo de todo a Wonder Girl y SuperBoy Conner a cargo de la entrega de maleantes a la policía, para ir a Watchtower lo antes posible con toda la Batfamily. Batman se negó dejarles el avión a los chicos a pesar de que gritaron, pidieron y chantajearon.

-Tienen mucho que explicar - gruño Batman que accedió bajo la promesa un informe en el vuelo.

-Vamos Batman necesitábamos ayudarlo a rescatar a Green Arrow -dijo Dick

-Has desaparecido durante días Nightwing, es la forma que vas a operar en Gotham- reclamo Batman

-No se que pasa contigo Nightwing desde que te uniste a ese hombre te has vuelto completamente irresponsable - añadió Damian -Podría esperar esa irresponsabilidad por parte de Red

-Oh cállate mocoso - exclamó Tim - cuantos errores has venido cometiendo, ahora que no tienes a Hood para culpar de todo la vas a tomar conmigo. Ni pienses que voy a tolerarlo.

-Red -reprendió Batman -Tampoco has hecho un buen trabajo, has desaparecido por dos días completos uniéndote con Nightwing a toda esta locura donde pudieron quedar gravemente heridos.

Entre reclamos y excusas en menos de una hora estuvieron en el lugar, Tim y Dick corrieron empujando a todos y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Batman cada vez mas irritado por la insubordinación de los chicos. Tim y Dick corrian por los pasillos atropellando a cuanto se les interpusiera en su camino. Entraron a la a la médica jadeando Kory se encontraba en el lugar -Kory - gritó Dick

Está en el tercer cuarto, están analizando la toxina que les inyectaron, Kory estaba en la sala de espera encorvada sobre ella misma, - se ve mal al igual que Oliver - ella se dirigió a Dick y a Tim en su rostro se dibujaba la angustia. -Tengo que sacarlo antes de que lo descubran, tengo que llevarlo con Ollins, con su médico -Dick se sentó a un lado y tomo la mano de Kory 

-Kory necesitamos saber primero con que lo envenenaron - Las puertas automáticas se abrieron entrando Batman a ayudar con la toxina, Dick se levantó y se dirigió a Bruce -¿Ya saben que toxina es? 

-No pero vamos a intentar retardar sus efectos -dijo Bruce dirigiéndose al cuarto de Oliver que recibió más dosis

Tim se pego a Batman para indagar lo mas que supiera de la toxina de Crane, Batman lo permitió, Tim era bueno en los enigmas, ambos entraron al cuarto de Oliver. 

* * *

Broke abrió los ojos de golpe Wonder Woman estaba a su lado, había puesto una antitoxina que le dio Batman, Jason respiraba con dificultad por el dolor, las nauseas estaban presentes pero logró hablar -Ollie

Diana le sonrió dulcemente colocando la mano en su hombro, Broken se encontraba con solo su dominio en los ojos y la mascarilla para respirar, el casco había sido retirado junto con su monóculo, los negros cabellos estaban al descubierto -Está en el cuarto contiguo - ella giro para programar la medicación, fueron solo unos segundo cuando terminó dando se vuelta de nuevo para examinar a Broken pero se había zafado la intravenosa y salido del cuarto. 

William arrancó la intravenosa y la mascarilla, se levantó algo borracho y se dirigió a la puerta, veía borroso y se arrancó el dominio 


	100. Todo se derrubo

William estaba fuera del cuarto trastabillando para llegar donde Oliver, se apoyaba en la pared, con piernas temblorosas daba pasos lentos. Conner, Damian y John Ken charlaban en frente del pasillo, Conner con el rabillo del ojo miro una figura tambaleándose que llamó su atención, cuando logro ver el rostro la gaseosa que tenía en la mano fue aplastada 

-!Hey ten cuidado Conner! -le gritó Damian viendo el desastre hecho en su uniforme, luego escuchó y sintió como una lata caía a sus pies pero ahora del lado de su amigo John, giro furioso pero observo a John con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula abierta, luego se miro a Conner todavía con la gaseosa en la mano como si viera un fantasma, ambos miraban hacia el mismo lugar. Damian giro lentamente y presto atención al joven que daba pasos lentos en el pasillo. 

Batgirl discutia sobre el estado de Oliver con Batwoman, Cass y Step, cuando se percato de los tres jóvenes que miraban a su espalda, se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos, Supergirl tapaba su boca, otros dejaban caer lo que sostenían, ojos sorprendidos miraban a sus espaldas, Cyborg parecía que iba a tener un corto circuito, Beast boy estaba mas verde que de costumbre, ella localizo la fuente de atención. Un grito roto salio de su boca miraba a un fantasma frente de ella en la sala de espera.

Dick, Kory y Tim que habian salido del cuarto de Oliver con resultados inconclusos de la toxina notaron la agitación en el pasillo, la gente empezaba a agolparse lentamente a la izquierda de ellos, se levantaron de un golpe, para darse cuenta que todo se había ido al caño. 

Las miradas estaban sobre William que jadeaba intentando llegar al siguiente cuarto, mientras algunos estaban inmóviles, otros se dirigían hacia Jason, diferentes reacciones se presentaron, cosas que dejaban tirar, caras asombradas Step cayó al suelo de la impresión, caras pálidas ojos que casi salían de sus cuencas. Jason logró llegar al cuarto, Green Lantern se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de Jason, su cerebro se cortocircuito era Jason en la ropa del llamado Broken Arrow, incrédulo se acercó para tocarlo, pero Jason lo empujo del pecho lentamente a un lado lo escucho llamar a Oliver con un hilo de voz, entonces Superman que estaba del lado opuesto de la cama de Oliver levantó la mirada quedando sin aliento miro a Jason y luego a Bruce a su lado.

Batman estaba ocupado con administrar la dosis a Oliver cuando escucho una voz sin aliento -Papá - Levantó la mirada, reconoció la voz, era la de William sonrió habiendo descubierto el enigma, lo siguiente que iba a hacer era reprender al hombre por no estar en observación, esperaba encontrar a Broken Arrow, pero al levantar la vista casi todo se afloja en el por un momento, sintió a alguien sujetarlo del brazo cuando sus piernas casi ceden, miraba a Jason llamarlo o eso pensó, "papá", pensó que se había visto afectado por el gas, no sabía si era real o no.

Jason con gran esfuerzo llegó a la cama tomo la mano de Oliver -Ollie -dijo de nuevo, Bruce no daba crédito a lo que veía. Jason tomó el rostro de Oliver con sus dos manos, la expresión de Jason era de angustia -Vamos pop, por favor - suplico luego besó la frente del hombre, lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Jason un suave sollozo salió de los labios de Jason. Superman trago, la escena era triste un hijo preocupado por un padre que no era suyo, él padre del chico dejado de lado, nunca había visto a Jason llorar, el chico era duro, espinoso y áspero por los bordes. 

Bruce estaba en shock, Jason estaba vivo y llamaba a otro hombre, era otro hombre quien lo podía reclamar como suyo, no era a Bruce, Jason era dulce como nunca lo había visto ser, Oliver lo tenía atado en su dedo meñique. Bruce sintió una oleada de náuseas, el estómago se pegaba a la columna. Sintió fuego en su pecho cuando Oliver abrió los ojos y arrastró una mano a la mejilla del que una vez fue su hijo.

Jason soltó una carcajada nerviosa y débil entre sus lágrimas, pego su frente a la de Oliver olisqueando el aire-Todo está bien pop- Oliver abrió los ojos como platos -William - dijo. Otro beso en la mejilla de Oliver seguido de una risa nerviosa -Dinah a salvo con un ricachón engreído en Gotham - dijo entre jadeos, Oliver lo miró preocupado con la mascarilla de oxígeno colocada en su boca, negó con la cabeza preocupado por Jason -Estaremos bien.

Batman estiró la mano tratando de alcanzando el hombro de Jason para saber si era real, Jason desvió la mirada de su padre, ahora su atención estaba en Batman y Superman -¿Se recuperara?-mientras seguía con las manos en el rostro de Oliver, los ojos enrojecidos, la mirada preocupada, fue todo lo que obtuvo de él ya que en ese momento entro Dick y Kory tomándolo debajo de su costado para devolverlo a su habitación -William tienes que estar en reposo -dijo Kory

Dick trago cuando vio la expresión de Bruce, el infierno iba a arder. -Vamos William, lo verás cuando los dos estén mejor

Bruce escucho a Dick, lo llamo WIlliam, el no era William, no era ese pelirrojo que conoció en la mansión. Su nombre no era William era Jason, su Jason "Jason Peter Todd-**Wayne**" su segundo hijo, no le pertenece a Oliver, no era un maldito Queen, Bruce apretó los nudillos hasta que quedaron blancos. Él lo sacó de las calles, el le dio un hogar, lo entreno, lo alimento, lo amo otro hombre no podía reclamarlo, era suyo, Jason era su hijo. Los celos lo estaban torturando. 

Jason se movió, sujetando al final la mano de Oliver dando un beso final a los nudillos de Queen -Te veo después viejo- Jason sentía que algo no iba bien, tenía que salir del cuarto lo antes posible para no preocupar a su padre si sucedía un episodio que lo sentía venir.

Oliver murmuró en su máscara algo solo audible para Superman sujetando la mano del alienígena -No permitas que Bruce se acerque a mi hijo, júrame que no se acercara a William - los ojos de Oliver eran desesperados, Superman no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar ante la situación, los latidos de Oliver estaban acelerándose. No se dio cuenta cuando Batman se movía a donde Jason

Diana buscaba al paciente perdido, lo reconoció por el traje saliendo cabizbajo del cuarto de Oliver, quitaba a la gente frente a ella, "Que hacen todos estorbando" se pregunto pero reconoció a Jason al levantar la cabeza a unos pasos del cuarto de Oliver, miro sorprendida a Kory y a Dick, pero antes de que dijera algo vio a Jason llamar a Kory y derrumbarse en el piso sacudiendo violentamente, Tim se quitaba a la multitud de enfrente.

Jason estaba perdiendo la capacidad de respirar debido al envenenamiento con la toxina -Traigan acetilcolina y cortisona - gritó Tim mientras se arrodillaba a Jason -Maldita sea, denle aire - gruño de nuevo 

Flash se movió y dio a Tim lo que exigió, Bruce salió del cuarto para ver a su segundo hijo derrumbado en el piso en el pecho de Dick convulsionando violentamente con los ojos en blanco.

El pulso de Jason se debilitaba, la respiración estaba restringida -Lo estamos perdiendo- grito Dick desesperado, mientras la multitud estaba aterrorizada viendo a Jason sacudiéndose en el piso, luchando por respirar.

Bruce vio aterrorizado a Jason convulsionando en el suelo, a Dick sosteniéndolo y Tim rompiendo la camisa para inyectarle las drogas, estaba viendo morir a su hijo de nuevo, se lanzó hacia Jason pero Kory lo empujo con fuerza antes de que llegara a él -Aléjate de él -ladró Kory con violencia cuando Bruce intentó llegar a Jason -No vas a volverlo a tocar _NUNCA_

-Una camilla ahora- ordenó Tim - Y por todos los cielos esto no es un maldito espectáculo, largo de aquí dejen de estorbar - bramó furioso

Diana movió a todos para facilitar la camilla que llevo Cass -Voy con sus piernas - dijo Tim mientras las sujeto con cuidado, Dick se preparó para levantarlo de las axilas -En tres - dijo Dick

-uno - contaron juntos

-dos-

-ahora - levantaron a Jason completamente inmóvil con los labios azulados lo colocaron en la camilla y se dirigieron rápido al cuarto -Kory su mochila- Dick grito a todo pulmón mientras Tim brincaba encima de la camilla a horcadas de Jason para practicar masaje cardíaco -Vamos Jason lucha - dio otra compresión al pecho mientras Dick y Kory movían la camilla entre las capas y su familia que se hacía a un lado -Maldito obstinado tienes que preocuparnos a muerte - gruñia Tim mientras luchaba por resucitarlo

Bruce solo puedo ver como sus tres hijos desaparecieron en el cuarto contiguo mientras que Diana le impedía el paso -Lo siento Bruce, necesitamos estabilizarlo ayuda a Clark con Oliver.- Diana giro y entro al cuarto de Jason cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas en cuanto Kory entro volando con el medicamento de Jason. Bruce solo cayo de rodillas mientras escuchaba el desfibrilador en la habitación de Jason junto con la cacofonía de instrucción para volverlo a la vida... de nuevo. 


	101. Tenemos un mojón en la poceta

Todo fue una completa locura en la liga, los que no estaban en la sala de espera de la sección médica se enteraron por los que salieron del lugar consternados. Selina vio a Step llevada por Conner pálida como el papel -Stephanie -gritó corriendo a su lado - ¿Que pasó?- exigió respuesta a Conner 

Conner sentó a Step antes de responder -Jason está muriendo - fue lo que dijo, Selina se sacudió -Jason está muerto, lleva tres años muerto - corrigió Selina mientras verifica a Step en shock. -No Catwoman el esta - Conner trato de encontrar las palabras -es Broken Arrow el protegido de Oliver. Catwoman palideció y miró incrédula a Conner "Bruce" murmuró antes de correr a el área médica.

Mientras en un rincón se encontraba Terra fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquiera con su teléfono enviando un mensaje

_Encontré_ _ al paciente cero. Red Hood está vivo._

* * *

Bruce se encontraba en el suelo Flash y Lantern lo tomaban de las axilas para levantarlo mientras los gritos continuaban en la habitacion de Jason. Selina intentaba pasar las malditas capas seguían en el pasillo, los teen titans murmurando a todo lo ancho de este, algunos de la familia como Cass, Damian, Barbara y Kate estaban aglutinados esperando la respuesta de la condición de Jason, John a lado de un consternado Damian que no sabia que pensar, qué sentir al respecto, odiaba a Todd por ser el idiota que traía una y otra vez la tragedia a la familia, pero no quería perderlo de nuevo, no lo quería muerto, deseaba que se recuperara con todas sus fuerzas para luego gritarle lo imbécil que era por fingir su muerte. 

-Bruce - gritó Selina justo cuando lograron sentarlo, tenían que sujetarlo para que no entrara al cuarto donde trataban de hacer funcionar el corazón de Jason, en la condición que estaba Bruce podría causar algún problema alterando a alguno de los dos pacientes. 

Selina se arrodillo frente a Batman y toco su rostro -Bruce, hablame

Batman tenía su entera atención al cuarto donde no estaba permitido su presencia.-Necesito verlo - la voz era irreconocible, rota, sumisa, suplicante.

-Lo veras Bruce - aseguró Selina tomando su mano y acariciando su mejilla, sintió el estremecimiento de Bruce cuando el sonido de "Despejen" el sonido de otra descarga salio del cuarto, Selina las lágrimas de Bruce rodar, era suficiente. Selina se levantó y fue directo a la puerta, pero antes de que diera un paso dentro Kory la empujo con fuerza del pecho y cerro la puerta con una mueca furiosa. -Perra- gruño Selina puso la mano en el picaporte, antes de que abriera la puerta de nuevo una mano grande y fuerte la detuvo

Superman salió del cuarto un Oliver ya estabilizado justo a tiempo para evitar una imprudencia de la pareja de Bruce -Suficiente Selina, no es el lugar y momento. Pido que te comportes o tendré que echarte 

Selina retiró su mano con brusquedad-Como te atreves -rugió - con que autoridad

-Con la autoridad que en este momento lo que importa es la vida que tratan de salvar dentro de esa habitación, no estamos para sus dramas, ni berrinches personales. -dijo con firmeza Clark, luego dirigió una mirada a Bruce -En cuanto sepa algo te informare -Bruce ni siquiera se inmuto, su mente no estaba más que en ese cuarto. Clark entró 

* * *

Deathstroke se encontraba en una reunión con Ra y Lex viendo las bajas que habían tenido en el equipo

-¡Cómo es posible que los engañaran de esa forma! - Lex manoteaba enfurecido

-Fue culpa del estúpido Bane- bramo Deathstroke -Ese maldito adicto me acusó de robar su droga.-Deathstroke miro a la nada -Sin embargo fue una jugada sucia, montaron pruebas y un video falso. Tenemos alguien que sabe jugar sucio. 

-Perdimos nuestra ventaja, perdimos a arquero -Lex pasa por la habitación mirando las cámaras que contenían los videos de su fracaso, como Bane luchó contra Deathstroke, cuando Bane fue vencido y capturado por la liga rescatando a Green Arrow.- ¿Alguien conoce a ese? -señalando a Broken Arrow 

-No y posiblemente ese fue nuestro problema, el tipo sabe jugar sucio, no dudo que estuviera detrás de las tretas -gruño Deathstroke

-Necesitamos recuperarnos, estamos perdiendo tiempo, tal vez reorganizar el ataque y olvidarnos de la droga para los supersoldados y el llamado paciente cero que hora es polvo.- Ra se levantó tranquilo no había mucho que hacer.

El teléfono de Deathstroke sonó, el miro el mensaje y sonrió -No necesariamente - dirigió su único ojo a la pantalla mirando al ex Robin


	102. Angustia y sombrerazos

Era la última descarga en el cuerpo de Jason -Tenemos pulso - grito aliviada Diana, la tensión desvaneció en el cuarto, pero todavía con tensión que estabilizar a Jason

-Necesitamos a su doctor - dijo Kory.

-No podemos moverlo Kory aunque quisiéramos hacerlo - la voz de la Mujer Maravilla fue dura, estaba disgustada por lo que habían guardado el secreto tantos años, no les había importado las consecuencias por las que había pasado toda la Batfamilia -Entiendo tu preocupación, pero te prometo que no entrara en la habitación nadie que pueda causarle daño a Jason

-No seas obtusa Diana- gruño Kory -Independiente de esa preocupación **WIlliam** requiere atención especial, fue un milagro que sobrevivió a la golpiza propinada de tu líder líder. El asesino a ese Jason, él no es su Jason, ese Jason murió en el tejado golpeado hasta la pulpa. - Kory está más que furiosa, estoy preocupada hasta la médula, ve peligro en todos lados, necesita sacar a Jason del lugar, ella le prometió a Roy cuidarlo

-Podría traerlo a él y lo que requiera, si es que no tenemos aquí lo necesario - Superman entró en plena discusión. Tranquilo y amistoso como siempre- El motor podría posiblemente su muerte, no soportadora un viaje.

Dick tomó el hombro de Kory -Kory se que estas asustada, yo estoy asustando pero tenemos que ver que es lo mejor para él -Kory se desinfló -Bien acepto te daré la información y avisare que vas, tengo que hablar con su doctor antes.

-Kory antes de que te vayas- Tim se acercó a ella, -necesito los compuestos faltantes de la droga para anticipar otro choque por la antitoxina.

-Uno es propio de mi planeta te traire la muestra solo si promete que él no se acercara a WIlliam y la otra es Kriptonita - declaró Kory, -Kriptonita Kory- los ojos de Clark se ensancharon, era veneno puro.

-Es lo que digo - replicó Kory - Ustedes no saben nada.- Kory se aceco a Jason beso su mejilla-Felices 23 lo lograste un año más - Kory salió del lugar. Superman subió los hombros y salió detrás de ella

Dick y Tim se acercaron donde Jason -Ayer fue su cumpleaños, no se supone que lo celebrará de esta forma.- dijo Dick pasando sus dedos en la frente de Jason. 

Tim tomó la mano de Jason, estaba helada observó cómo subía y bajaba lentamente el pecho de Jason - Se supone que seriamos siempre una familia a pesar de todo. - dijo con amargura. 

* * *

Tres horas más tarde un ejército de batas blancas con maletas en la espalda, pulcros de pies a cabeza, hombres de diferentes nacionalidades llegaron a una Atalaya que habían sido transportadas por el hombre de acero, en la cabeza del grupo el Bruce Jr Bonwit especialista en farmacología experimental, todo un equipo médico que el dinero podrá comprar y hasta personajes incomparables que su meta era la investigación con tal reconocimiento que se daban el lujo de rechazar casos, con suficiente dinero para 10 generaciones uno de ellos el neurocirujano Nathan Blum el segundo al mando , hasta el anestesista polaco Rudolf Vrba caminaban con seguridad ante las capas. 

-Sr Superman ¿podría instalar el neurolimpiador en el quirófano y mandarnos a alguien que nos indique dónde se encuentra nuestro paciente? - solicitó el Dr. Blum con educación pero con toda la autoridad que de ser lo mejor en su campo le dio derecho.

Diana miró al grupo a paso firme acercándose. -Por aca por favor - mientras las miradas se enfocan en ellos, nunca habian traido ayuda externa a los conocidos de los héroes que contaban con lo mejor, pero ellos eran Dioses en su campo, inalcanzables al no ser que el caso lo ameritara, algunos empapados en el campo de la ciencia quedarán con la boca abierta al ver el equipo. 

Llegaron al ala médica, la familia dio un vistazo hacia ellos, Bruce cuando viola dio cuenta del caso de Jason era único para tal despliegue de equipo médico, algunos habían negado trabajar con Batman por la simplicidad de sus casos, "la élite de la élite "murmuró Bruce. Damian ensancho los ojos al ver a Blum y Bonwint juntos, eran inaccesibles para casos normales. 

Kori salió -Dr Blum aquí donde William Queen - eso hizo que las entrañas de Bruce se retorcieran. 

El equipo entró donde Jason a pasos firmes cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. 

El primero en acercarse fue Blum haciendo el chequeo de signos a Jason -William ¿puedes escucharme? - no hubo respuesta chasqueo los dedos -Necesitamos llevarlo a Quirófano ahora - exigio

La Batfamilia espera afuera cuando la puerta se abrió y el movimiento operado -Flash la camilla para cirugía- gritó Diana. Los rostros de la familia que no podían ni acercarse con excepción de Dick y Tim que no habían dejado la habitación pasaron a preocupación. 

En un segundo llegó la camilla -Alguien llevó al equipo a Quirófano - Ordenó Blum, mientras que Bonwint obtuvo los detalles de la toxina de Tim. Hábilmente pasó a Jason a la camilla para quirófano sujetando las mantas -En tres -gritó uno de ellos mientras el equipo médico corría a cirugía dirigida por Flash

El equipo salió con Jason en la camilla -Dirijamos - el doctor Strauss especialista en daño

Bruce junto con los demás se levantaron pero les impidió el paso Diana-No obstruyan, están contra reloj

Tim salio del lugar -Batman necesitamos Venom -pidio amablemente

-Tim -dijo Bruce con voz dura - Ustedes dos nos deben toda una explicación

Tim se acercó a Bruce nunca nadie lo había visto así, duro, autoritario y hasta mandón. fue tranquilo pero firme.

Bruce habría estado tan orgulloso de él de no ser por tantos secretos. Gruño moviéndose al avión son Selina detrás de él. Ahora la vida de Jason estaba en manos del equipo médico contratado por Queen. 

* * *

Bruce busco a Clark y lo encontraron saliendo del Quirófano-Superman 

Clark lo miro preocupado -Batman 

-Puedes volar a la cueva y traerme el Venom, llamaré a Alfred -solicitó Bruce

-Claro amigo- Superman emprendió el vuelo mientras Bruce sabía que era la hora de las respuestas


	103. Angustia y sombrerazos2

Bruce llegó donde la discusión había migrado al pasillo fuera del área médica a la vista de todos

-¿Que pensabas al ocultarnos a Jason de nosotros? - grito Barbara enfurecida golpeado a Dick en el hombro

Mientras Damian amenazaba a Tim con volver intentar lesionar gravemente con su espada a Tim ya tenía su bastón bo en la mano enseñando los dientes, estaba como nunca hecho una furia

En medio Batwoman y Cass tratando de calmarlos Step a un lado de Tim gritandole a Damian que siempre reaccionaba como un maldito asesino de la liga sin cerebro. 

-Suficiente- gritó Batman -Van a parar esta estupidez todos- gruño Batman sacó al murciélago, esta vez estaba furioso pero contenido, -A la sala de juntas ahora todos

La familia no tuvo opción más que calmarse y entrar en silencio 

* * *

Superman entró a la cueva Alfred y Dinah lo esperaban. 

-Maestro Kent es un gusto verle - el mayordomo lo saludo con cordialidad

-Clark necesito que me lleves con ellos- pido Dinah

Superman camino hacia Dinah -Dinah sabías que estaba vivo, no es así - afirmó

Dinah se puso pálida -No se de que hablas

-Lo sabes Dinah, tuvimos que descubrirlo cuando cayó víctima de la toxina de Crane-Superman no quería nombrar a Jason frente a Alfred para no ocasionar otro infarto al viejo.

Dinah puso la mano cubriendo su boca -Están heridos, ¿Oliver y William estan heridos? 

-Oliver está estable, por otro lado- hizo una pausa 

-Por favor Maestro Kent díganos cómo está el joven Jason- dijo preocupado Alfred

Los ojos de Dinah y Clark se desviaron hacia Alfred -¿Lo sabías?-preguntó Clark, eso no era nada bueno, el mayordomo ocultado que Jason estaba vivo a Bruce realmente esa familia era todo un desastre.

-¿Como?- dijo Canary

-El Maestro Jason tuvo un ataque cuando Dick y yo nos encontrábamos solos, tuvimos que quitarle el casco - dijo estoico el Inglés, con una tranquilidad que Bruce envidiaria. -El Maestro Richard tuvo que contactarse con la Srita Kory para solicitar su ayuda, prometimos que guardaríamos el secreto para no empeorar la condición del Amo Todd.

Superman sacudió la cabeza todo esto iba a ser un efecto dominó en la familia de Bruce. 


	104. Asuntos familiares.

Bruce pidió que todos tomaran asiento y guardaran silencio, habían pasado la noche sin pegar el ojo y parte de la mañana, los nervios estaban exaltados, así que Bruce iba a ser las preguntas y no quería ninguna interrupción. 

-Ustedes dos saben toda la angustia que pudieron evitarle a la familia diciendo la verdad sobre Jason- Bruce estaba parado con los brazos cruzados frente a un Dick cabizbajo y un TIm completamente airado.

Bruce eligió a Dick ya que era más fácil conseguir las respuestas que de Tim, ya que este desde la muerte de Jason parecía haber tomado su lugar volviéndose más rebelde con Bruce, nunca llegó a la rebeldía de Jason, pero dejó de ser el chico dócil y obediente que fue antes del desastre. -Dick, ¿desde cuando lo sabes? 

-Desde que Broken tuvo el episodio en la cueva - suspiro Dick

-¡Hace 5 días y no has dicho nada! ¿Que pensabas?-gruño Bruce

-Hicimos una promesa - dijo Dick

-Explica - ordenó Bruce

-No sabia que hacer cuando estaba convulsionado -dijo Dick tropezando con sus palabras- Alfred y yo no sabíamos que hacer, asi que llame a Kory y ella me explico la condición de Jason y nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada al respecto, me hizo prometer que lo mantendría lejos de ustedes. 

Bruce y los otros lo miraron horrorizado -¡¿Alfred lo sabía?! -Dick quería darse en la cabeza con la mesa, Tim puso los ojos en blanco, era un verdadero idiota

-Umh si - casi insonoro -Bruce no te enojes con él pensó que era lo mejor debido.- Hubo un silencio sepulcral

-Debido- Bruce se inclinó a Dick

-A que está muriendo- las lágrimas de Dick brotaron. 

Bruce se alejó -Muriendo -repitió Bruce

-Si Bruce - Tim explotó - debido a tus caricias tan amorosas en la fiesta de té que organizaste en el tejado hace tres años - dijo sin compasión-te encargaste de destrozarle el cráneo principalmente, entre otros daños que ya leíste en el historial "Detective".-Tim hizo con los dedos la señal de entre comillas

Cass sujeto el filo de la mesa rechinando los dientes, mientras Barbara y Step desparramaban lágrimas, Kate tomó su cabeza mientras la sacudía, Damian jadeo entre furioso y preocupado, pero su padre le prohibió intervenir, así que tuvo que tragarse el veneno de sus palabras que pensaba dirigir a Tim. Selina trataba de mostrarse controlada sin lograrlo con eficiencia, amaba a Bruce con todas sus fuerzas, solo que para ella era difícil lidiar con tantos chicos al mismo tiempo, chicos tan diferentes entre ellos, pero el error de Bruce hacia Jason era difícil pasarlo por alto, aun para la debil moral de la gata. 

-Tim- susurro Dick tratando de calmarlo tomando su muñeca, pero Tim se sacudió 

Tim se levantó de un salto -Maldición Bruce junta el historial de William y de RH 0 y obtendrás la respuesta, aparte de destrozarle órganos vitales como el hígado, bazo y un riñón. Mi hermano tiene un fragmento óseo incrustado en su cerebro que se desplaza, es inoperable, tiene que pasar parte de su vida en cirugías y tratamiento. Por qué crees que tiene esas sacudidas, no lo recuerdas y por lo que veo Queen ha hecho un mejor trabajo en tres años que tu en todo este tiempo.

Bruce azotó la mesa -Drake no tolerare tus faltas de respeto más, he sido muy paciente contigo durante todo este tiempo

Entonces Tim se dirigió a la salida -Vete a la mierda Bruce, tu y esa gata que causo todo este daño, pasas por alto sus crímenes y en cambio te desquitaste con al que llamas hijo que ha sido torturado a la muerte una y otra vez -gritó mientras tomaba camino a la salida del lugar dejando a todos estupefactos. -Si me disculpan voy a ver si no tengo que enterrar a _mi hermano_ por tercera vez.-si las puertas no fueran automáticas seguro las hubiera derribado con un fuerte portazo. 

Un momento de silencio gobernó la habitación, Selina sentina como la sangre se le subía al rostro entre ira y culpa, hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que había tenido en todo este desastre. 

-¿Cuando se enteró Tim?- Bruce rompió el silencio incomodo y volvió a dirigir su atención a Dick quien trajo - Hace cuatro días aproximadamente

-¿No se les ocurrio que podriamos ayudar a Jason?- Bruce fue inquisitivo con Dick

-Vamos Bruce ¿que no viste el equipo médico que está detrás de Jason? -bufo Dick incrédulo

-Se te olvida que yo también tengo recursos. Quiero el expediente completo de Jason para hoy -exigió Bruce-Queen no es el único que puede conseguir la mejor ayuda.

Dick sacudió las manos-Estas dirigiéndose al hombre incorrecto - luego señalo la puerta-Es Tim, Kory o Oliver los que pueden tener esa información.

-Muy bien - suspiro Bruce

El ambiente estaba tenso -Necesito que se comporten en mi ausencia, van a pasarme cualquier informacion que sepan de Jason- esta vez Bruce sería inflexible al respecto -y tu vas a informarme cuando salga Jason y su condición de ahora en adelante - apuntó a Dick que solo trago saliva-Y todos ustedes se van a comportar, no quiero ninguna discusión entre ustedes. 

Todos se miraron, algunos asintieron otros hicieron una mueca de desacuerdo-No es negociable -salió el patriarca a flote, van a empezar a comportarse como una familia, estoy cansado de que seamos señalados como peor que Queen -dijo con rabia- Vamos a demostrarles que podemos manejar esta crisis unidos como familia. 

Damian y Barbara resoplan, Bruce tenía razón, no era momento para desacuerdos. Cass sin embargo no se veía muy segura de seguir perteneciendo a los murciélagos, solo se levanto -Estoy cansada, si me disculpan - salió del lugar sin esperar respuesta alguna después de escudarse. Bruce sintió que otra vez la familia se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Bruce salió su siguiente dirección sería Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste en especial a Caliope96 que ha estado compartiendo con sus comentarios ingeniosos. Lol
> 
> Los amo a todos.


	105. Equipo completo

Superman llegó con Canary colgada de él en un brazo y un galón de Venom en el otro.

Canary corrió al área médica, sabia que Jason estaba en cirugía, no había nada más que esperar resultados. Se dirigió donde Oliver. Entro al cuarto donde Oliver descansaba luchando contra los efectos de la droga, ella tomo su mano, Oliver abrió los ojos lentamente

-Shush descansa - dijo ella amablemente

-Avecilla- murmuró Oliver con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara de oxígeno

-Aqui estoy Ollie 

-William

-No te preocupes él está recuperándose -trato de sonar convincente.

-Lo descubrieron, trataran de quitármelo- dijo con preocupación

-No podrán, me encargare que no lleguen a él. Lo sacaremos de aquí en cuanto sea posible, lo esconderemos donde no lo encuentren si es necesario - ella tocó la mejilla de su amante.


	106. Sus logros.

Batman llegó a Queen Mansion, entro con cuidado por la ventana, se deslizó con su habitual destreza por ella. Una vez dentro localizó la oficina de Oliver, donde se dirigió miro al rededor del lugar, era un gran estudio, una alfombra verde olivo hacía juego con los elegantes muebles de madera. La habitación había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo en ella estaba llena de cuadros, algunos diplomas y reconocimientos. Bruce pensaba hacer caso omiso de los cambios y dirigirse sin perder tiempo al computador pero la curiosidad del detective no pudo evitar echar una mirada. La el más viejo era de hace dos años la mayoría pertenecientes a William Jason Johnson-Queen, Bruce se encontraba entre la ira y el orgullo, reconocimientos de ferias literarias desde Star City University, Cambridge, Oxford hasta Yale la última hace unos meses. 

Una foto de Jason junto a un escuadrón de bomberos, arriba un reconocimiento como bombero voluntario, que le valió por intervenir en salvar a 400 personas en un incendio desactivando una bomba, rescatando a unas 20 decia el papel enmarcado arriba. Oliver había hecho el estudio una especie de santuario de los logros de Jason, pero había algo que a Bruce le revolvía el estómago, el maldito disfraz. ese maldito disfraz que odiaba, lo había tenido enfrente de él, su corazón le había dicho que era Jason pero las evidencias mostraban lo contrario, Oliver se empeñaba en convertir a Jason en Roy, en un Roy muy superior, un protegido que estaba muy arriba del verdadero protegido de Olver. Fue Bruce quien entrenó a Jason para desactivar bombas, fue Bruce quien le dio educación e Idiomas, fue Bruce quien lo enseñó a investigar y hacer estrategias, no Queen ahora Oliver se regocijaba de logros de un muchacho que no le pertenece cuando su real protegido se había hundido en las drogas, era un muchacho más sociable que Jason, pero por menos inteligente, no por nada Jason lideró a los Outlaws, que el cielo lo perdone pero Roy rayaba en ser un perdedor.

Jason no tocaría las drogas a diferencia de Roy, a pesar de venir de un ambiente hostil, de violencia doméstica, un padre alcohólico que lo golpeaba, menos preciaba, una madre a la que Jason tuvo que cuidar a tierna edad, Jason a los 7 años empezó a interponerse en las peleas de sus padres dirigiendo la ira de Willis Todd hacia él, era fácil de saber cuando leyó los informes policiacos, nunca supo el infierno que Jason vivió dentro y fuera del lugar por boca del mismo muchacho, fueron contadas ocasiones en las que hablo de eso. Bruce pasaba la mano por los logros de su segundo hijo, cuanto se había perdido por culpa de Queen quien se lo oculto. 

Bruce llegó los libreros, torneos de arquería de William, totalmente predecible que Queen se encargara de hacer de Jason un arquero, las repisas ahora estaban llenas de libros de Química, Mecánica y Novelas, las tres pasiones de Jason. Había un repisa con 5 libros sostenidos de dos elegantes sujetalibros el autor J.R. Harper, Bruce recordó el libro del autor que añadió a su biblioteca, el cual se encontraba en dicha colección primera edición, pero decidió tomar "Hope" al igual que los otros no había foto del autor del Best seller, Bruce decidió abrir la primera página, tal vez encontraría al costado, nada más que una semblanza muy corta, hablaban de su primer libro "_A killer crawling down the drain_" y el éxito, desvió la mirada hacia algo escrito en la primera hoja, era puño y letra de Jason una dedicatoria.

Dedico este libro los hombres que dieron esperanza a mi vida, mi finado hermano Roy H. que sin el no hubiera sobrevivido, a mi padre Oliver Queen que me dio la esperanza de rehacer una nueva vida. Son mi esperanza

_Fue todo tinieblas, me hice pequeñito y me puse a temblar, tomaste mi mano, me guiaste a la luz, como un murmuro de esperanza la tome sin preguntar, tu eres mi puesta en marcha, mi ancla ante la tormenta. _

_Oh, esperanza traeme la calma que no tuve, mecerme en tus brazos como cuando cae las hojas en octubre, no me soltaste cuando más necesitaba. Tu eres lo que me falta, tu mano es mi fe, mi propia piel. Eres como aquel abrazo que refugia, carias que no se irán gritando que nuestro amor no se muere. Te dedico último soplo de mi corazón. _

_Gracias a Oliver, gracias Roy por estar ahí. Padre te dedico este libro, tu eres mi esperanza, todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti._

_Con amor tu hijo William._

"Padre", "Hijo" palabras que le revolvieron el estómago a Bruce, Jason nunca fue tan abierto para mostrar su amor, siempre fue reservado y Oliver nunca fue algo que se llamara padre ejemplar, solía ser ausente y despreocupado. Como le lavo la cabeza a Jason, Oliver se aprovechó del daño cerebral para manipularlo. 

Era su culpa, Bruce sabía que lo fue, sintió el golpe en su pecho, estúpido descuido tanto a Jason cuando regresó, comparándolo con el niño que alguna vez fue, comparado a Jason de niño con Dick fue uno de sus errores. Pero lo intento, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas cuando regresó, en qué maldito momento se perdió, en qué maldito momento permitió que su amargura se descargara contra el joven y ¿para que? no había matado al pingüino, nunca se encontró una bala ni un casquillo le dijo Gordon, ni dentro, ni fuera del quirófano, los registros médicos que investigó a en secreto decían que el daño fue hecho por los cristales que se introdujeron al cerebro provenientes del ojo, no hubo ningún daño de algún proyectil, la bala fantasma le llamaron. 

Bruce dejó el libro con cuidado en la repisa, miro en medio de los dos libreros unas puertas corredizas, decidió abrirlas era una foto enorme, Roy, Jason y Oliver en algún campo de tiro, los tres abrazados, Jason en medio sin el estúpido disfraz, el arco en la espalda abrazando a Oliver y a Roy por los hombros con una amplia sonrisa, se miraba tan feliz, a lado de los dos hombres. Roy a su lado con el arco en la mano libre con una enorme carcajada apretando a Jason del costado de la cintura, Oliver se veía feliz y orgulloso, fue una puñalada, era como si Roy y Oliver se burlaran de Bruce, de su familia. Bruce gruño, pera suficiente, cerró las puertas y se encaminó a su objetivo por fin el servidor de Oliver.

El escritorio no fue mejor, después de hackear la computadora e introducir la memoria dio un vistazo a las fotos que tenía alrededor algunas de Roy, otras con Canary. Bruce tomó una foto con Jason el disfraz de pelirrojo era abrazado por Canary y Oliver por los costados el grupo sonreía, Jason tenía una expresión de sorpresa, la mejillas eran rosadas. Canary y Oliver se veían orgullosos, Oliver sostiene un diploma en su mano, Jason sostenía algo que parecía un contrato. Bruce recordó el diploma colgado en la pared, Primer lugar en la feria de literatura de Cambridge donde una de las ferias universitarias mas prestigiosas. Bruce apretó tanto la foto que quebró el cristal


	107. Resultados.

Tim llegó a la sala de espera del Quirófano, miró a Dinah que se erizó ante su presencia, pero Kory apretó su mano para que se tranquilizara un poco -Dinah, no vengo a pelear -dijo Tim firme, su expresión era dura - No quiero a Jason de vuelta de los murciélagos, -Dinah lo miró con sospecha - No me interesa con quien este, si él se encuentra bien. Solo por favor déjame estar a su lado. Acatare condiciones, tiempos y lo que me pidas 

-Demuéstralo - Dinah lo reto

-Dime como -dijo Tim con firmeza

-Ayúdame a sacarlo sin que nadie se entere -Dinah lo miraba con determinación, Tim olvido respirar por un minuto, Dinah quería llevarlo lejos, posiblemente lo ocultara de ellos, había muchas posibilidades de no volverlo a ver. 

Dinah espera la respuesta de Tim quien cerró con fuerza los ojos, Kory apretó la mano de Dinah "Dinah lo que le pides es demasiado" dijo en voz baja.-El ayudo a Roy a sacarlo

-También ayudó a localizarlo según lo que dijo John Kent, ayudó a cazarlo -Dinah no quitó las mirada de Tim- Sin embargo se rectifico dos veces, si él realmente le interesa Jason me ayudara a ponerlo a salvo 

-Avísame cuando pienses hacer el movimiento.- Hablo Tim por fin. Dinah sonrió triunfante -Toma asiento -Tim lo hizo -Dianh puedes hablarme de él -pidió Tim supo controlar sus emociones -Quiero conocerlo.

-Si lo haces y si él nota que te estas aferrando de él solo te permitirá un mes a su lado - Dinah le advirtió, Tim la miro confundido. -¿Por qué haría eso él? 

-Lo hace por que no quiere lastimar a mas gente cuando muera, piensa que es el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien, que le deje algo que llevarse, es el tiempo suficiente para despedirse, sin formar lazos. -un nudo en la garganta fue tragado por Dinah -con Kory es diferente por que estuvo presente desde el principio, ella ayudó a curarlo. 

Dinah miró a Tim que fallaba en ser racional solamente, sus emociones estaban floreciendo -Estas si estas listo para solo ser un mes, si eres capaz de mantenerte fiel a él y ayudarnos desde dentro a mantenerlo lejos de los murciélagos, entonces podrás quedarte cuando seas llamado.

Un mes, solo un mes en la existencia de Jason, para que no doliera, qué lejos estaba de la verdad, dolería mucho no volver a verlo, le arrancaría el alma cuando lo alejara. -Prefiero tener un mes que no tener nada. -aceptando todo lo que viniera.

* * *

Jason en el quirófano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, la toxina y la falta de atención médica había hecho estragos en el. Su espalda estaba atravesada por agujas que entraban de sus vértebras, el líquido entraba y salía de su médula, los doctores vigilaban la presión intracraneal, así como calculaban el desplazamiento del pedazo de hueso en su cerebro. La intervención tomada ya 3 horas debido a lo delicado, muestras de sangre había y la intervención del Dr. Bonwit lograron descubrir la fórmula de Grúa, esta era una fórmula con efectos exponenciales que mataría a los afectados después de 78 horas

Bonwit hizo una antitoxina temporal con lo que tenia a la mano pero necesitaba llevar a los pacientes al laboratorio o traer todo el material que era más impráctico, asi que decidio por lo primero. 

Después de cuatro horas eternas horas salieron, con Jason que tenía que ir al post operatorio. Canary corrió hacia los doctores Bonwit y Blum, Kory se le unió unos segundos después que le pidió a Tim esperar 

-Dinah - dijo saludo con dos besos en las mejillas Blum

-¿Doctor Blum qué noticias me tiene? 

Blum entregó una antitoxina -Dinah se lo obstinado que William pero el riesgo fue demasiado, estuvo a punto de que el hueso volviera a cambiar su ubicación y la presión intracraneal estaba en los límites, eso sin contar el envenenamiento. -Bum le dio una mirada dura -Deben prestar más atención a las indicaciones, fue un milagro médico que sobrevivirá y un extra su recuperación milagrosa debido a su química y genética extraordinaria. Pudo haber consecuencias irreversibles aun con otra dosis de MIRCY

-Lo lamento Doctor Blum - Dinah dejo caer la cabeza como una pequeña regañada.

-Doc ellos fueron secuestrados y Willam fue completamente irracional al respecto- defendiendo a Dinah - pero que dijo con respecto a la toxina, Oliver fue también alcanzado por ella

Blum analizó la situación, sacó un frasco y lo dio a Dinah -Necesito estabilizar a William dame una hora, apliquen la antitoxina al Sr. Queen y preparen todo para salir, tal vez tu amigo Superman pueda ayudarnos con un viaje rápido y controlado de nuevo 

-Gracias, puedo - refiriéndose a ver a Jason 

-Claro, te necesitaré en media hora, tendremos que hacer un chequeo antes de medicarlo. Necesitará alguien que tome su mano - Blum pidió

-Es necesario - Dinah paso la mano por los mechones negros de Jason que se encontraba recostado sobre su propio estómago con la cara de lado. 

-Lo es, así recapacitaron todos sobre que William se ponga al límite. - esta vez Bonwit fue el que decidió dar el jalón de orejas.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento entrando por ella Dick cabizbajo, un Damina y Barbara tratando de disimular su disgusto junto con la regañada Selina que dificilmente reconoció su participación en el desastre, un poco mas atras Step ya un poco más recuperada con Cass a su lado y Kate detrás de ellas, al final del grupo Duke. Dick prestó atención a la camilla "Jason" susurro ante de apretar el paso hacia él, seguido por el grupo, no contaron con que Tim se interpondría en su camino -Lo siento no es prudente que no acerquemos en este momento - antes de que el grupo volviera a ponerse loco señalo a Black Canary, Kory y el grupo de doctores -Órdenes del médico, solo la familia. - añadió con frialdad 

-Somos su familia -siseo Dick.

-Sí qué demonios Tim- gimió desde el final del grupo Duke que quería ver como estaba Jason. Tuvo una pequeña participación en el rastreo de Jason, según él era quien podía tener mas derecho de ver a Jason de todos ellos. 

Tim sacudió la cabeza -No para ellos, no para Jason o William, no querrán hacer una escena de todo esto. Con esto el grupo solo podía ver de lejos a Dinah beso dulcemente en la mejilla a Jason mientras decía algo, luego Kory se acercó besando los labios de Jason. Barbara no pudo evitar darle una mirada de triunfo a Dick, como diciéndole que Kory ahora tenía algo más que una amistad con Jason.

Kory se alejó con los doctores y Jason, mientras Dinah corrió a buscar a aplicar el antídoto a Oliver. 

* * *

Terra se escabulló de Watchtower una vez que verifico que no había nadie a su alrededor tomó su teléfono.

-_Dame los detalles_ \- ordenó Deathstroke

-Broken Arrow resultó ser Jason Todd, ya sabes todo el drama alrededor, no se si ahora que saben que está vivo ira con los murciélagos o con el arquero, si sobrevive. 

-_Aclara la situación_ -gruñe Deathstroke

-Vamos prefiero darte los detalles en privado- sonrió Terra, quería a su amante con ella, ansiaba recordar sus caricias. 

-_Niña no tengo tiempo para estupideces_ \- no quería que Terra profundizara su relacion pedofila ya que ella era menor de edad y bueno Slade le redoblaba la edad ya que estaba en el altavoz. 

-Ok-resopló- el tipo cayo en el suelo del área médica convulsionando como loco, después los murciélagos hicieron un gran escándalo con Nightwing y Red Robin por no decirles que estaba vivo y luego llegó un ejército de batas de narices altas, después se metieron al quirófano y llevan horas, eso es todo el maldito informe -concluyó de forma irritada.

-Lo siguiente que vas hacer es pegarte a Robin o alguien que te informe todo lo que sepan de Red Hood o Broken Arrow o como se llame ahora. -ordenó con firmeza -espero un informe a mas tardar mañana temprano

-Pero - reclamo Terra pero la llamada se corto. -Oh maldito viejo tuerto. -rechino dando pataletas antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Watchtower. 


	108. Invasion a la privacidad.

La computadora pito, el archivo estaba listo. Batman debería de salir, ya tenía lo que necesitaba pero quería hacer una parada más. Salió del lugar con sigilo, esquivo a la servidumbre, abrió y cerró puertas. Lanzó una garra y subió al segundo piso, por fin llego a donde quería el cuarto de Jason.

Su corazón se acelera cuando entro en ella. Esta en estricto orden, Jason siempre fue pulcro, algo maniático con respecto al orden, no lo había perdido. Estaba llena de diplomas y reconocimientos universitarios su pecho se llenó de orgullo, Jason era el primero en graduarse de todos sus hijos, Dick nunca quiso la universidad a Damian le precio poca cosa continuar con sus estudios, Tim fue era el único con esa posibilidad, pero atrasaba sus estudios debido al trabajo de vigilante y cuando ayudaba a Bruce en Wayne Enterprises como CEO, a veces dudaba que lograra graduarse, no por la falta de conocimiento si no por la falta de tiempo. Buce paso los guantes por los diplomas y las pocas fotos enmarcadas de Jason pelirrojo con algunas personas, su chico ermitaño parecía llevar una vida social en el colegio, un escenario montado seguro una obra de teatro, las personas con las que estaba tenían vestidos de época, menos Jason, se encontraba en medio del grupo, todos sonriendo, se había perdido todo eso en tres años, no sabia quienes eran esas personas, cuales eran sus amigos. Si Jason hubiera estado con él no hubiera escatimado en su educación Oxford o Cambridge hubiera sido su elección, Oliver fue muy barato para la educación de Jason una Universidad local que no fuera superior a Yale era una baratija para la educación de un Wayne. 

Bruce recordó que Oliver volvió a tener económicos después de lo de Roy, fue hasta que se volvió representante de J.R. Harper que volvió a respirar, cuando investigo a Broken Arrow fue una de las cosas que lo llevo a casi asegurar que el hombre detrás del seudónimo era su protegido. Tres Best Sellers colocados, Oliver estaba explotando a su hijo para recuperar sus fracasos económicos. Bruce rechino los dientes, continuo con su recorrido, posiblemente por eso oculto que Jason estaba vivo, necesitaba indagar todo sobre Jason.

Una mesa de trabajo cerca de una ventana con vista hacia los jardines de la mansión, libros bien organizados, un computador en su mesa de estudio, no había en el escritorio nada fuera de su lugar, tenía un librero lleno de litera clásica, Bruce habia comprado varias primeras ediciones para Jason cuando lo adopto era una pequeña rata de biblioteca sedienta de conocimiento, conservaba sus mismos gustos a pesar de la memoria perdida, tal vez podría traerlo de vuelta, haría lo que fuera por disculparse y traerlo de vuelta a la familia, pensó.

Tropezó con tres estuches acomodados en la esquina del cuarto, Bruce se acercó una guitarra eléctrica, Jason tenía una en la mansión, recordó cuando llegaba a tocarla en casa cuando era Robin, Bruce sonrió ante el recuerdo, el niño solía cantar cuando pensaba que nadie lo escuchaba, era una hermosa voz, Jason tenía habilidad para los instrumentos, recordó cuando Bruce le enseñó el piano Fantaisie-Impromptu de Chopin la habían hecho suya, no la tocaron más después de su muerte, nunca volvieron a tocar juntos.

Cerró el estuche apartando los recuerdos, lo devolvió a su lugar en la misma posición, abrió el siguiente que era más grande un violonchelo, Bruce frunció el ceño "cuando aprendió a tocarlo" había en la tapa una nota escrita _"Verte llegar fue luz, pero el verte partir fue un blues gracias por dejarme ser tu Abril"_ una foto guardada con cuidado en un sobre, era Jason de pelirrojo con una morena a un a su lado los dos tocando, paso los dedos por la foto y sonrió.

El tercer instrumento un violín abrió la tapa y encontró otro sobre pegado "Un violín es como una mujer. Es único. Hay muchas mujeres, pero sólo una es la que amas. Con un violín es lo mismo. No entiendo el apodo ni por que tu decisión de no terminar la amistad, pero firmare como March. no pierdas tu pasión. Te estoy echando de menos" otra foto Jason pelirrojo con un hombre mayor a lado de el ambos tocando un dueto de violín, estaba en un escenario concurrido algunas flores caen descuidadamente. 

Bruce colocó el instrumento, pasó a un álbum de fotos guardado en una repisa, cada persona tenía una etiqueta y una frase se dio cuenta que renombraron a las personas por meses a excepción de un caballo Winter. Había pocas fotos sin el disfraz, solo cuando estaba con Oliver o Dinah dentro de alguna habitación dejaba el disfraz de lado, eso le causo nauseas, por que Oliver insistió en mantenerlo de pelirrojo.

Se dirigió al ordenador, sufrió para romper las seguridad de este, pero al final lo logro, decidió hacer una copia completa de este, en lo que la información se descargaba recorrió el cuarto, camino hacia la cama de Jason en su mesa de noche conservaba una de él y Roy, pero la segunda con Oliver ambos sonriendo a la cámara abrazados, la sonrisa de Jason era como siempre retorcida, "ese maldito Queen de nuevo robando le a su hijo" habia un mueble cubierto cerca de su cama, Bruce camino hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama donde estaba, descubrió el mueble, no era un mueble, era un respirador , cuando se dio cuenta que el aparato no estaba empolvado si no listo para su uso en cualquier momento el estomago se le hundió, seguro Jason tenia que hacer uso del respirador con frecuencia, otro aparto a un lado, titubio pero lo descubrió, un equipo para suministrar dosis de medicamentos por intravenosa programable. Bruce decidió en ese momento que haría lo posible por encontrar una cura a su hijo, no permitiría que Jason fuera un sustituto del fallido Roy, iba a recuperar a su segundo hijo, Queen no tenía derecho sobre él, si era necesario tendría que reactivar las huellas de Jason Peter Todd-Wayne para reclamarlo, Bruce Wayne no Batman iba a recuperar a su hijo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que volvieran ocultarlo idearía un plan. 


	109. Momentos dolorosos

Cuando llegó Batman de regreso en control de un drama completo y miradas inquisitivas de nuevo. Cass era dura se tenía totalmente destruida, lloraba abrazada de Step hecha el mismo desastre, Selina tenía los ojos rojos abrazando a Duke que lucía igual de mal, Damian con las manos en los oídos con Diana y John tratando de calmar a Damian que las lagrimas salian como fuente. "Mi culpa" dijo una y otra vez "Si había dejado que entrara al hospital, mi culpa". Al otro lado, Barbara mira al suelo con Barry a un lado. Kate que era dura como una roca acurrucada en un rincón sin permitir que nadie se le acercara.

Batman se detuvo por menos de un minuto a contemplar el corazón se detuvo en su garganta "No de nuevo, Jason" corrió hacia el área médica arrolló a lo que le impedía el paso entrando pero fue atacado por Clark -Bruce por favor no te hagas esto -

-Quítate de mi camino Clark, es mi hijo- gruño Bruce

-Espera aquí hasta que lo seden - Dijo con suavidad Clark que tampoco tenía nada bien, su super oído lo estaba torturando. -Está vivo -jadeo Bruce, Clark asintió -Lo están revisando en el posoperatorio. No entra Bruce te lo pido. Pero hizo caso omiso. Clark puso las manos en sus oídos, tratando de obstruir los lamentos. 

Batman entró al postoperatorio, en la sala de espera los únicos fuera del lugar eran Dick y Tim que se sujetaban mutuamente de los brazos, frunció el ceño que podría estar mal si Jason estaba vivo. La respuesta vino del cuarto estremeciendo los muros. Un lamento fuerte, era roto, dos segundos de silencio y otro grito abierto. Bruce supo de quien venían esos lamentos, quien torturaba a su hijo corrió hacia la puerta. 

Tim y Dick lo vieron se interpusieron en la puerta -No podemos entrar - dijo Tim poniendo una mano en su pecho. Dick tomo sus hombros apalancando sus piernas -Bruce sera mejor que salgas, están revisándolo 

Bruce grabó sus rostros y luego su atención fue a la puerta -Eso no es revisarlo, lo están torturando. ! Como pueden permitirlo¡! No lo escuchan, no oyen sus gritos de dolor ¡

-Bruce ellos son sus médicos, su sistema nervioso está totalmente despierto. No abras la puerta ¡Batman no! -Dick levantaba la voz ante la terquedad de Bruce pero fue inútil. 

-William se que duele, lo lamento, necesitamos que aguantes un poco más - dijo Vrba que estaba junto a Bonwit y el doctor Strauss. Dinah sujetaba su mano mientras Jason jadeaba, sus cejas juntas ante el dolor, había demasiadas cicatrices circulares en el costado de cuerpo

-Toma aire William, dinos cuanto estés listo. -pidió Bonwit. Jason sufrió aire y asintió con la cabeza entonces tomaron una pierna y la doblaron hacia su estómago, Jason jadeo dos veces antes de sacar un aullido arqueando el cuello, tomo con su otra mano el brazo de Canarias que olisqueaba el aire para luego acercarse mas al rostro de Jason acariciando su sudorosa frente.

Blum tomó una jeringa grande. -William último piquete y te pondremos drogas felices. Toma aire sabes el procedimiento. Aquí vamos -Tres doctores más tomaron restricciones para sus manos, hombros, piernas, otros más apoyados en las rodillas otro mas en los hombros, la enorme aguja atravesó el lado derecho llegando al hígado -Trata de no moverte

Jason obedeció lo más que pudo, apretó las mandíbulas, araño las sábanas, las respiración se volvió rápida -Ya casi aguanta .. aguanta ..- Ya casi terminamos.- Blum saco la aguja por fin.

La cabeza de Jason cayó de lado en dirección hacia la puerta, los ojos se cruzaron por un momento, distinguió entre el dolor y Batman perdió extrañamente angustiado, el móvil había llorado en el, Jason no entendía por qué lloraba el hombre, distinguió a Tim y Dick que se quedaron congelados tomándolo de los brazos como si no quisiera que entrara, fue solo un momento breve que Jason los miro con extrañado, antes de juntar las cejas hacia arriba, volver a jadear despues cerro los ojos con fuerza, apretó la mandíbula el dolor lo invadió de nuevo, su cuerpo se arqueo, un grito regresó desde el interior de su garganta. 

-Un poco más hijo- dijo con cariño Blum tomando el tiempo, no tendrá que soportar esto hasta dentro de seis meses.-Eres un guerrero

Vrba está listo para aplicar el tranquilizante una vez que MIRCY hiciera efecto. Era una droga milagrosa pero terriblemente dolorosa 

Jason se sacudió ante el dolor, fue lo último que vio Bruce cuando Tim cerró con cuidado la puerta. -Vamos Bruce, nos meteremos en problemas si Canarias nos invadiendo la privacidad de Jason -Entre Dick y Tim lo sentaron, Bruce estaba en estado de shock mirando la puerta cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras tapaba sus oídos ante otro grito de dolor de Jason que salía de la habitación. 

* * *

Terra entro y miro a Robin en shock, tal vez no conseguiría las respuestas en ese estado pero tal vez por el contrario era buena oportunidad. Pero antes de saltar al Robin se perdió a Beast Boy -Murio

-No pero parece que va mal - concurso - Beat Boy

-Nightwing o Red Robin está con Hood - dijo casual terra

-Ninguno. Quieres un café y el cuento - Chico Bestia parecía gustar de Terra, ella lo sabía y aprovechaba la oportunidad para sacar información, asintió con la cabeza antes de mirarlo con curiosidad mientras se dirigían a la cafetería -¿Por qué?

Ambos tomanon asiento Beast Boy sonrio y continuo con el relato. -Por que ni el arquero, canario los quieren cerca de Jason - ladea la cabeza curiosa - Que no sabes nada de Red Hood

-Solo que lo mató Batman en el techo, al parecer se escapó y simuló su muerte - sacudió las manos comos si no fuera nada

-Error, Roy salvó y al parecer lo oculto, lo que me dijo Tim es que no recuerda, no recuerda mucho de su pasado. -volvió agregar Chico Bestia -Al parecer es ahora un Arrow. Lo fue desde ese día, lo ha sido desde hace tres años. 

Terra sonrió ante la información ahora solo informó informar a Deathstroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero avanzar un poco en mis otros trabajos en cuanto el BigBoss se largue jejejje parece mosca de tras de mi, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer los amoo, sugerencias, criticas, ideas bien recibidas.


	110. C'mon c'mon Camaleon

Bruce necesita ver a Jason, los lamentos han cesado. Pasan unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abra, Bruce decide usar su camuflaje EMP. Solo necesita uno para poder acceder a la habitación de su hijo.

Kory se dirige hacia el cuarto, dando una mirada de advertencia a los murciélagos, no serán bien recibidos en la habitación de Jason. Kory cierra la puerta detrás de ella, al poco tiempo sale Dinah para preparar la partida de Jason y Oliver del lugar en secreto. 

Es la oportunidad de Bruce -Necesito aire - dice en voz baja a los chicos, se levanta y se dirige a la salida siguiendo a los médicos, uno de ellos entra al baño Bruce se introduce al mismo tiempo, dispara un gas adormecedor al medico y lo acomoda en un privado activa el escaner y sale como el doctor Strauss. 

Regresa al pasillo y se dirige ansioso al cuarto de Jason, Tim y Dick interrumpen su charla levantan la mirada hacia el doctor que entra al cuarto de Jason

Kory sonríe -pasa algo Patric

-Pudiera hacer un último chequeo al paciente, dice con el modulador de voz activado. Puedes esperar un momento fuera, Kory

-Claro Patric - ella sale sin antes darle un beso a la gente a Jason

Bruce se asegura que Kory saliera de la habitación antes de acercarse a Jason, lo mira con detenimiento, se ve completamente agotado, pero por lo menos ya no esta gritando, esta completamente drogado, la respiración es profundo y algo agitada para estar sedado, pasa su mano por sus mechones rebeldes que se encuentran en su frente, se sienta a un lado y toma su mano, besa su frente, se da cuenta que todo eso es su obra. La ira y frustración fue descargada directamente, dirigió sus emociones negativas a quien no debía, no fue mejor que WIllis pasa un pensamiento, se le encoge él estomago, Willis a pesar de todo nunca lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo. -Oh Jason que te hecho? podrás algún día disculparme por esto, algún día mereceré tu perdón

No lo desea pero tiene que encarar el daño hecho, mira con detenimiento el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo, una cicatriz redonda en el hueco de su clavícula, no es difícil de adivinar traqueotomía, motivo por el cual voz es diferente, mas áspera, pero eso solo significa que estuvo en estado coma por un tiempo largo, Bruce traga el nudo en la garganta, le duele verlo. Pasa la mano por la mejilla fría de Jason -Voy a recuperarte, aun que pase mi vida ganando tu perdón, voy hacer que te sientas seguro de nuevo-Bruce abraza con cuidado a Jason y lo pone en su pecho, acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su cabeza- Juro que voy a lograr que recuperes la salud no importa que gaste mi fortuna, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, remendare el daño que te hice. -Sabe que no puede dilatarse mucho,-Besa de nuevo la frente de Jason lagrimas salen de sus ojos 

-Pops - un murmuro debíl entre la ensoñación de Jason salen de sus labios

-Si cariño soy papa, soy Bruce - dice entre una rota sonrisa -te tengo

Jason se ve inquieto, pero no abre los ojos por los analgésicos que lo tienen tumbado.-Te amo viejo

-Yo también Jaylad- mira Bruce como Jason entra a un sueño mas profundo.

-Kory como esta - pregunta Dick con ojos suplicantes

-Estable - responde

-El gas de Crane provocó esa reacción-pregunta Tim

-Me gustaría decirles que si, pero esto lo tiene que pasar cada 6 meses a veces es menos- contesta Kory- cada vez es peor.

-Lo lamento. -dice Dick- crees que podamos verlo

-Lo siento Dick ahora Dinah esta a cargo y no los quiere cerca.

Bruce se levanta se limpia la cara y sale del cuarto -Listo, gracias. - se dirige a Kory

-Gracias Patrick -Kory se levanta despidiéndose de Dick y Tim entrando al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella

Bruce mira a todos lados y desactiva el camuflaje -Bruce -sisea Tim -siempre tiene ir tan lejos. Dick solo dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

-Debo hacerlo gracias a la cooperación de mis hijos, tuve que enterarme por mi mismo que Jason salio de la cirugía - argumento levemente enojado.-Necesito una ducha y iré a revisar los registros de Jason para encontrar una solución definitiva a su problema. Están invitados a unirse si así lo desean -Sin mas giro hacia la salida

Voy a descansar, aquí no estoy logrando nada -dijo Dick exhausto - vienes - pregunto Dick que pensaba enfilarse a los cuartos de Watchtower

Tal vez en un momento -Dick movió la cabeza y se despidió de Tim


	111. Asalto a Watchtower

Las alarmas de varios ataques simultáneos en 3 ciudades diferentes suenan, las fuerzas de los héroes se dividen, pero el objetivo queda desprotegido. 

Gracias a Terra que abre las puertas La Liga de asesinos, Cheetah, Deathstroke y Lex entran a Watchtower donde quedaron algunos héroes haciendo guardia.

Superman se encuentra fuera en Nueva York luchando con unos robots cuando escucha que esta siendo atacados en Watchtower entonces se dirige al lugar a súper velocidad, pero los robot se agrupan Impidiéndole salir de Nueva York

Batman, Robin, Signal, Selina y Kate se encuentran luchando contra el Joker, el Riddler, Killer Croc y sus hombres, ellos no pueden salir de Gotham por el momento.

Dick sale del cuarto parece que no puede tener un maldito descanso corre y se topa con Tim quien se le une en la pelea donde ya está Green Lantern y Flash, corren y se unen a la refriega con Wonder Woman que ya esta dando batalla con algunos Teen Titans que quedaron haciendo guardia.

Mientras Cheetah, Deathstroke y Lex dan la batalla principal la Liga de Ra se dirigie al area medica en busca del pasiente cero. 

Nissa Al Ghul toma a Emiko -¿Donde esta Red Hood? -gruñe que amenaza en atravesarla Roundhouse grita asustado -No la lastimes. Él..él esta en el cuarto 205.- Emiko grita -Nooo ¿por que le dijiste? -antes de que todo se torne obscuro.

La liga llega al cuarto lista para llevarse al paciente cero con ellos. 

El ataque detiene súbitamente, los villanos se retiran antes de que llegue Batman y Superman. Como inicio termina abruptamente. Cuando por fin llegan los restantes los villanos se han ido.

-Que demonios fue todo esto - murmura Dick entre dientes. -Algo no esta bien- dice Barry, ambos se miran -Verifiquemos que todo se encuentre, Tim mira las cámaras y se dividen para recorrer el complejo.

Un minuto mas tarde llega la caballería restante -Llegamos lo antes que pudimos - dice Batman con su equipo a un lado, Superman flota a su lado -Yo tuve una emergencia en Nueva York, todo fue una trampa.

Las capas en el sitio están redoblado la seguridad de Watchtower mientras algunos revisan las cámaras, era un riesgo que los villanos intentan asalto directo a la JL en casa, la pregunta era que buscaba y si lo había encontrado.

Llega Speed mal herida en brazos de Barry -Vinieron por Hood, si habitación y la de Oliver están vacías debieron llevárselos junto con Dinah y Starfire – dice Flash, todos se lanzan miradas, Batman corre hacia la salida -Debemos alcanzarlos- grita.

Batman corre angustiado a la salida - Clark grita a todo pulmón, tenemos que ir detrás de ellos tienen a mi hijo. 


	112. La salida

Jason abre los ojos lentamente, una mano acaricia su mejilla -¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – Jason sonríe débilmente -Hola Rubia, ¿Ollie?- logra distinguir a Dinah después de unos segundos de ajustar su mirada una vez que la neblina se retira de su visión. 

-Bien cariño, esta recuperándose gracias a Browit y su equipo – ella sonríe con ternura. Se encuentran en una habitación lujosamente grande, completamente blanca dos sofás camas se encuentran en el lugar y un reposet todos color crema, frente hay una televisión empotrada, en la cabecera todo el equipo medico para la mezcla de aire para la mascarilla, oxígeno, helio (en caso de disminución respiratoria), nitrógeno y argón

-Ok – Jason se acurruca, su cuerpo todavía esta adolorido, pero nada que no pueda manejar –Quiero verlo - un gruñido soñoliento

-Cariño, lo veras pronto ahora esta descansando, te avisare cundo despierte – dice Dinah con cariño

-Bien, cuando despierte dile.. dile que no vuelva a preocuparme de esa forma, ninguno de los dos- dice lanzando bostezo

-Se lo diré, ahora descansa – responde ella acariciando su cabello, Jason le da una perezosa mirada -Sabes que también te amo ¿verdad Rubia?

-Lo se cariño – la sonrisa se hace mas amplia, un leve rosado cubre sus mejillas. -Ahora descansa. Dinah mira cuando Jason cierra los ojos lanzando un pequeño gruñido acurrucandose sobre si mismo poniendo las cobijas a la altura de su rostro, pasa por ultima vez su mano en sus cabellos y se levanta del sillón dirigiéndose junto a Kory en el sofá mas amplio de la habitación. -Ha pasado lo peor – murmura cansada, puedes echarle una mirada quiero ver a Oliver.

-Claro que si Dinah – responde Kory acomodada en el sofá leyendo una revista.

* * *

**3 Horas antes.**

Dinah sale de la habitación, casi choca con Tim -Dinah si vas hacer algo ahora es el momento. - dice Tim,

Dinah afirma con un movimiento de cabeza -Precisamente iba a preparar a Oliver para la salida, el equipo medico ya deben estar listos.

-Bien, salgas por la sala oeste cubriré su salida ante las cámaras es lo que puedo hacer por mi parte. – indica Tim, la mira en silencio a Dinah y abre la boca, luego vuelve a cerrarla y suspira para casi con un murmullo hacer un ultimo intento -Puedo despedirme de él por lo menos. Dinah suspira, pero accede.

Tim entra a la habitación, Kory quien se levanta sorprendida de verlo -Dinah me permitió despedirme – Kory le abre paso para que tenga acceso a la cama de Jason. Tim se acerca, suspira, tal vez esta sea su despedida es posible que Oliver lo oculte esta vez redoblara esfuerzos para que no puedan localizarlo. Tim se sienta hundiendo el colchón junto a la cadera de su hermano, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Jason -Cuídate, Jason, lamento todo, debí ser mas fuerte, debí imponerme, debí protegerte o intentar hacerlo en ese tejado. – murmura en el cuello de Jason, mientras lucha con las lagrimas -Has sido mi héroe la razón por la que quise ser Robin, lo mas cercano que he tenido como hermano. -Tim se incorpora y da un beso suave y largo a la frente de Jason, después mira a Kory que esta tratando de contener las lagrimas, ante la sentimental despedida. Tim sabe disfrazar sus emociones, así que es difícil verlo tan desbordado -Se que cuidaras de él. Se merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado. – Kory asiente con una lagrima en la mejilla y solo susurra “Lo siento Tim”. Tim solo da la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, da la ultima mirada a Jason y sale tiene una salida que cubrir. 


	113. Pactos.

Superman está consternado - Ollins Medical Lab, esto va a ser una locura, Arrow y murciélagos en un mismo lugar_-_ murmura antes de salir volando. Ya es media han logrado descansar un poco

Batman va en el avión seguido de Damian, Duke, Dick, Selena, Dick, Barbara, Kane, Step, Cass y Tim. Esta el avión lleno, todos de civiles.

Dinah recibe un mensaje de que ya están llegando para resguardar el lugar, Dina se dirige fuera del Ollins, el primero en aterrizar es Clark, de inmediato escucha los motores del Batplane -A que ha venido ellos – sisea enojada Dinah

La Batfamily desciende del avión, vienen civiles con maletas al hombro, el único que está en su traje es el Super-Dinah lo discutimos en el teléfono, él hará las primeras dos guardias, estaremos rotando los equipo.-Súplica Superman mientras la Batfamily se acerca.

-Bien solo no lo quiero cerca de William a ninguno de ellos- dice Dinah dándoles una mirada encolerizada. Bruce controla su temperamento, Damian parece indiferente mientras el estómago se le encoge, lucha entre la culpa y sus justificaciones, los demás lucen decepcionados. Pero en eso Clark interviene una vez mas, el esta aquí para hacer de mediador entre los Arrows y los murciélagos -Dinah como vamos a vigilarlo sin que estemos haciendo las rondas, creo que basta de esto por él momento y lo mismo se aplica a Oliver – Superman toma toda la paciencia, calmando los ánimos.

Dinah levantó una ceja apuntando su dedo en el pecho de Superman-En cuanto detecten las capas acampando aquí se darán cuenta de que Willam se encuentra hospitalizado, todavía está recuperándose y no puede hacer otro viaje Clark, su caso no es fácil, necesita toda la atención que aquí le pueden dar.

-Entonces no habrá capas, solo civiles -dice Bruce -Por favor Dinah no es el momento para pelear entre nosotros. Por el bien de Jason

Es William y no te pertenece más, no los recuerda, deja al chico reponerse -Dinah se siente derrotada

-Entiende ellos son los únicos que conocen a Jason como civiles, ellos me presentaran, de otra forma se le hará extraño- añade Superman

Dinah resopla no hay más remedio mas que hacer lo que piden por el bien de Jason.


	114. Planes de protección y algo mas

La liga ha dividido sus fuerzas, hay héroes por todo el laboratorio resguardar la seguridad de este, solo se les ha informado a los héroes de más confianza y sospecha tener un topo en la liga, eso apunta a los más recientes.

Bruce manda el avión en automático de regreso una vez que se aceptó su presencia, Superman se ha cambiado a Clark, todos se encuentran en civiles. Dinah a hablar con los directivos para informar de la situación, el laboratorio no ha sido ajeno a ataques criminales debido a sus experimentos, así que agradecieron el apoyo. Mientras Dinah esa con los directores las otras capas aprovechan para indagar la habitación de Jason, en ese momento Kory esta con Jason, solo que ha llegado un visitante, Marcelo Andreotti, el italiano atractivo de piel bronceada, es alto pero no como Jason, delgado ejercitado de una forma discreta, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás detrás de sus gafas de Gucci ocultando disminución de visión de uno de sus ojos cafes intenso, vestido elegante pero informal, una camiseta polo blanca, unos pantalones de casimir grises y una chaqueta del mismo color. 

\- ciao bellissima – saluda Marcelo le da tres besos dos en la mejilla uno en la boca.- Marcelo – ríe Kory que ama la efusividad de Marcelo, luego este salta a la cama de Jason desplazándose -Estas vivo idiota -le dice riendo cuando se lanza a su costado, Jason lo mira de reojo -Ay, No mierda Sherlock soy un puto holograma – le responde Jason fingiendo enfado con una sonrisa contenida.

-Buenos días - saluda Dasy una enfermera 

-¡Dasy¡ Epaaaa – Marcelo y Jason alzan los brazos saludándolas efusivamente, Kory y Dasy ríen. Los chicos empiezan a a

-Talk to me, Tell me your name,

I'm just a link in your daisy chain, Your rap sounds like a diamond.

Map to the stars Yeah, baby.

Clark y la Batfamily se dirigen al cuarto de Jason, una enfermera joven con el cabello castaño, delgada de facciones agradables entra la habitación, estan a unos pasos del lugar, una vez que entro escuchan un gran alboroto, voces varoniles salen del cuarto haciendo un dueto. Se miran entre ellos, Jason no suele ser tan alegre, ese es trabajo de Dick, Jason es cínico, brutal con las palabras como con los puños, frases inteligentes y sarcásticas, algo ha cambiado en el chico. Están curiosos, tal vez erraron el lugar, pero deciden mirar y se acumulan en la puerta para verificar. -Oh no por favor – dice una voz femenina desconocida, hay risas una de ellas es la de Kory que se escucha alegre, Dick es el primero en reconocer esa risa. El grupo se asoma tímidamente al cuarto miran a la enfermera con las manos en la cintura -Por favor controla los Kory – dice la enfermera, Kory se sacude entre risas mientras los dos hombres en la cama cantan y se mueven en ritmo tratando de incitar a la enfermera para que baile. -Cuando he podido controlarlos Dasy, - Kory contesta mientras ellos continúan cantando y moviendo los brazos con ritmo 

She bangs, she bangs

Oh oh oh

She moves, she moves

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

She bangs, she bangs oh baby when she moves, she moves

I go crazy

-Me disculpan- dice otra enfermera de edad mayor, tal vez unos 40 y algo mas de años, ella es un poco mas robusta, cabello rubio, ojos grises, el estetoscopio cae en su cuello, camina determinada moviendo al grupo aglutinado en la puerta. -Por favor pueden ser más discretos no soy los únicos en el piso – los reprende a unos pasos de la puerta –no son los únicos en el piso 

-Maggie -gritan al unísono volviendo a levantar los brazos y empiezan a aplaudir y cantar de nuevo

Wake up, Maggie, I think I got something to say to you  
It's late September and I really should be back at school  
I know I keep you amused, but I feel I'm being used  
Oh, Maggie, I couldn't have tried any more

Las voces son más que agradables, tanto Marcelo como Jason tienen buen voz y son entonados, la voz de Jason es más grave, la voz de Marcelo es más dulce, dando un buen dueto. Bruce sacude la cabeza pero no puede compartir una sonrisa al igual que los demás que se miran entre ellos. Este nuevo Jason es completamente relajado, sigue conservando su esencia pero a la vez es diferente. 

-¡Jesús muchachos son imposibles! - Dice la enfermera mayor

-Vamos así nos aman,-dice Jason

-Saben que somos irresistibles, por lo menos yo, todo un semental Italiano– añade Marcelo. -Este tampoco esta tan mal 

-Mmmj – Bruce hace un ruido cuando entra al cuarto de el Kory, se asoma para ver quien interrumpe, Jason se apoya en el hombro de Marcelo para ver mejor y Marcelo mira extrañado, nunca hay tantas personas dentro del cuarto de Jason al no ser que sean los doctores. -¿Los conoces ragazzo? -Marcelo pregunta, Jason encoge los hombros, su vista no es muy buena desde el lugar donde esta. Las enfermeras también desvían su atención al gran grupo en la puerta, todos con expresiones de incógnita. Dick no puede sentirse molesto que el ex narcotraficante este en la cama con Jason con tanta familiaridad.

-Mierda- exclama Jason al ver a Tim y Dick antes de que Kory pudiera decir nada -Chicos son como un chicle en la bota -Tim sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa amplia - no se quejen, pude compararlos con el papel del baño jejejeje, Pero mira trajeron un guarura, trajeron a papá Wayne y compañía ¿que demonios hacen aquí? ¿Tienen a alguien internado? – pregunta extrañado

-Seguro vinieron a cerrarte la boca escandaloso - añade Marcelo, Jason le hace una seña con el dedo de en medio añadiendo al comentario.-Y tu vendes piñas de seguro 

-Es malo venir a visitar a un amigo algo imprudente –dice con una sonrisa Dick

Marcelo reconoce a Dick del vídeo y mira a Jason dándole un guiño y Jason resopla- No jodas Marcelo te lo advierto- Jason y Marcelo fueron internados con días de diferencia. Cuando Marcelo mejoró ayudó a Roy a veces con Jason, han compartido mucho tiempo entre la entrada y salida del hospital, a veces han estado internados juntos y suelen joderse mucho entre ellos y el personal medico. 

-Pueden sentarse –pide Maggie la enfermera señala el otro diván, indicando al grupo que estorbaban, el cuarto es amplio, pulcro y lujoso - necesitamos ver los signos del William

-Oh yo ya me había hecho de un baño de esponja – dice dramáticamente Jason, luego le da un codazo en las costillas a Marcelo –Marcelo mueve tu culo de mi cama 

-No. Estoy a gusto aquí, al no ser que te tomen la temperatura por medio del termómetro rectal – suelta una carcajada

-Esas son tus desviaciones – reniega Jason mientras la enfermera le hace la seña que se mueva a Marcelo –Eres cruel Dasy – mientras se acomoda donde Kory extendiendo sus brazos por detrás de los cojines del sofá, uno de sus brazos esta en las espaldas de Kory

-No coquetees con mi chica – dice Jason con el termómetro en la boca y el esfigmomanómetro en el brazo. Kory suelta una risita más ante la expresión celosa de Dick. Kory se ha vuelto insensible al parecer con respecto a los enamorados en puerta.

-Silencio William- dice la otra enfermera. Después de medir su temperatura y presión lo giran para ver su espalda

-Ey no me jalen que no soy de la calle- bromea Jason –Auch con cariño, soy frágil y está todo sensible – sisea. Mientras los invitados miran toda la dinámica hay mucha confianza entre Marcelo con Kory y Jason. Las enfermeras hacen la limpieza de la espalda, Jason se retuerce ante el toque, a veces sisea entre bromas.

-Hemos terminado, William - dice Dasy que es notorio que tiene un enamoramiento hacia Jason, – compórtense ustedes alborotadores, ponen el hospital de cabeza. -advierte Maggie

Marcelo vuelve a lanzarse al costado de la cama de Jason y toma la mascarilla de Oxígeno cuando ellas salen en eso entra Dinah y mira a Marcelo dándole la mascarilla a Jason que se la coloca en el rostro mientras Marcelo está girándose a mover los gases.

\- Las manos donde las pueda ver¡ – advierte Dinah mientras ellos se ven como un par de niños traviesos que acaban de ser descubiertos en una travesura- No van a jugar otra vez con el helio se los advierto – les da una mirada reprobatoria ambos hacen un puchero Jason bajando despacio la mascarilla y Marcelo moviéndose lentamente dejando el ajuste de los gases. Dinah está con la atención hacia el par de jóvenes que no se da cuenta de los otros invitados en la misma habitación.

-Estamos aburridos – reclama Jason con Marcelo aun lado ahora colocándose la mascarilla de oxígeno. 

-Busquen una forma creativa de quitarse el aburrimiento, - una voz de varón el Dr. Browit entra al cuarto con el historial médico de Jason en la mano dándole una ojeada a sus registros, luego se dirige a sus dos pacientes -¡Oh! por favor si gemelos reunidos. – Browit levanta una ceja con una mirada retadora–Dejen de desordenar el hospital, no carreras en sillas de ruedas, advertidos los dos. -luego señala al compañero de cama de Jason con la pluma - Marcelo te quiero en mi consultorio en una hora me hagas enviar por ti

-Yes. Oh Captain! My captain!– haciendo un saludo militar hacen al unísono Marcelo y Jason

-Bien William, te excediste esta vez, pero espero darte de alta en unos días si prometes no saltar tu cita la próxima seman – dice Browit – Necesitaremos bajar las dosis poco a poco, -Browit se acerca y toca el brazo de Jason -¿Cómo vas con la sensibilidad?

Dinah gira y mira al grupo interesado en todo lo que ocurre en la habitación, ahora es muy tarde para sacarlos, no quiere hacer un escándalo con el doctor dentro.

-Hay bastante sensibilidad, mi temperatura está regulándose, solo tengo que conectar la manta en las noches- señala a Kory - Un poco de el dolor de cabeza, usted sabe - refiriéndose a las voces que Jason no sabe que es producto de su resucitación en el pozo de Lázaro, el piensa que es debido a la golpiza de hace tres años, luego hace una pequeña pausa Jason – Papá ¿cuándo será dado de alta?¿Puedo verlo? – pregunta preocupado Jason. Las tripas a Bruce se le retuercen, no lo llama viejo, Oliver, es papa tres años bastaron para que le llamara papá frecuentemente, Jason solo una vez le llamó por ese nombre en un momento que estaba enfermo de gripa y se acurruco con el en la sala esa vez se saltaron la patrulla y se lo dijo soñoliento, recordó cómo su pecho se inundó de alegría y calor.

-Esperamos que un par de días más, solo para estar seguros que la toxina salió de sus sistema -dice Browit apoyándose suavemente en la pierna de Jason.- Ajustaremos los medicamento y tal vez mañana intentaremos levantarte, no sin antes otra resonancia.

-Bien Doc – asiente Jason, Browit sonríe palmea la pierna, -bien buenas tardes, si me disculpan – se despide sin antes dirigirse a Dinah – Dinah quisiera que firmaras unos papeles. -Dinah se levanta dándole una mirada a los intrusos, han tenido hasta este momento -Por su puesto Browit

Marcelo se despide de Browit agitando la mano y le pasa la mascarilla de oxígeno a Jason el cual la sujeta -Y bien ¿ustedes quien son? No va haber presentaciones -pregunta Marcelo dirigiéndose al nuevo grupo – Solo reconozco al chico apasionado de allá – señalando a Dick frunce el ceño confundido, en eso Jason le pone la mascarilla a Marcelo a mitad de la oración -Conocidos Marcelo, deja de joder con lo otro maldito voyerista que me debes una grande.

-Disculpa por vigilar la seguridad de mi lugar - protesta Marcelo poniendo su mano en el pecho.-Agradece que no he subido él video en algun lugar donde me paguen por una candente escena.

Dick se pone lívido dejando atrapado el aire en sus pulmones -Oh vete a la mierda, no serias capaz - gruñe Jason mientras Marcelo se carcajea.

-De qué hablan -preguntó curiosa Barbara mirando a los tres hombres

-Si expliquen chicos -exige Kory mientras Jason sujeta la mascarilla en le rostro de Marcelo se regodea sacudiendose de la risa -Nada en absoluto Kory – añade cortantemente Jason dándole una mirada de advertencia a Marcelo quien se retira la máscara con algo de esfuerzo

Marcelo mira el reloj, se sacude a Jason junto con la mascarilla -Ya me voy – se sienta para ponerse los zapatos – si llego tarde Browit me retará de nuevo y me torturara con horas de terapia despiadada. -Luego se levanta y toma de la mandíbula a Jason sujetándola por detrás de sus orejas -Ciao, ti meriti il bacio della morte – luego le da dos besos en la mejilla y uno en la boca -Vete a la mierda - guñe Jason sacudiendose. Bruce, Dick y Tim están a un grado de levantarse para sacar a ese hombre de Jason si eso continua. -Oye suéltalo - dice en voz alta Dick

Jason empuja a Marcelo que sonríe tomando su chaqueta-Quita de mí- dice limpiándose la boca -Maldita sea Marcelo para ser miembro de un grupo bastante homofóbico tienen unos rituales muy cuestionables. Viejo es asqueroso, no te han enseñado lo que es el consentimiento. No se donde pongas tus belfos para venir a contaminarme -gruñó disgustado. 

-Donde más William estos labios solo pueden estar sobre los labios de una bellísima mujer o en su vagina -dice riendo sin decoro

-Por favor señor leguaje hay damas presente- Bruce dice con voz molesta, la holgura que tiene Oliver al permitirle ese tipo de amistades a Jason y la falta de límites a Jason mismo solo lo esta echando a perder. Pero los dos jovenes estan muy entretenidos discutiendo entre ellos que hacen caso omiso, mientras Kory solo bufa, sabe lo pesado que son entre ellos.

-Qué quisquilloso te has vuelto, no te vi quejándote mientras este -Marcelo señala a Dick – empujaba su lengua en tu boca, tengo una grabación que lo prueba.

Todos se sacuden, Tim pone las manos en la cara, Dick se pone rojo como tomate mientras todos miran como un partido de tenis a Jason y Dick

Kory chilla lanzando la revista-Queee quien fue

-No se como se llame -señala a Dick -pero uuuffff fue lo mas intenso que he visto en mis camaras de vigilancia- señalando a Dick, Barbara casi cae sobre su trasero, mientras Kory se ve furiosa, Dick está rojo hasta las orejas manoteando negando la situación, Bruce está a un grado de un aneurisma, Tim no puede más y suelta una carcajada y los demas los miran sorprendidos esto cada vez pierde mas piso

-Vete a la mierda maldito voyerista, es tu culpa por no ocultar tus huellas de los Falcone y la de él. -Jason señala a Dick que quiere morir la explicación de Jason no está ayudando en nada- El muy imbecil no entendio ni mierda de lo que le dije

Marcelo hace una gesticulación y dramáticamente exclama -Oh entonces este hombre mancillo tu honor, tendré que retarlo a duelo para defender el honor de mi pequeño gemelo. – hace una pequeña pausa para besar a Kory con los ojos furiosos y despedirse – Pero será después de mi cita con el doc. 

Marcelo sale regodeándose del desastre que deja detrás de él, Jason solo ríe y murmura “Grandisimo Cabron”, de momento gira y ve a Kory a punto de incendiarse

Kory se levanta dirigiéndose hacia Dick -Que demonios Dick, te lo encargue para que lo cuidaras, no para que lo corrompieras. Ahora entiendo tu necesidad de pasar de cama en cama con los mujeres, tal vez intentas ocultar algo – Kory esta cabriadisima toma a Dick del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación mientras le grita – si quieres divertirte lo hubieras hecho con otro, tienes a la mitad de los héroes interesado en tu culo y la otra mitad de los ciudadanos pensando en más de una forma de follarlo

Jason está asombrado de la forma sobre protectora de Kory, ella tiende a ser muy liberal y relajada -Kory, Kory. Tranquiliza tu radiactividad - se inclina un poco de su cama pero ella no presta atención alguna hacia Jason

Damian está al grado del shock, Dick su héroe, su hermano favorito, el se su pone que no batea con la zurda y si lo hiciera porque ocultárselos y por qué hacerlo con Jason no lo considera un hermano. Damian es liberal no se espanta fácilmente o finge no hacerlo es igual de constipado en sus emociones que su padre, pero esto es demasiado, son hermanos, Dick no se atrevería a eso.

Tim mira el espectáculo divertido realmente divertido, ahora cómo saldrá el GoldenBoy de la situación bien merecida, Stephanie intenta salir con el grupo pero Tim la detiene sosteniendo su brazo, desde donde están sentados pueden escuchar y ver todo.

Barbara sale detrás de Dick y Kory junto con Cass enfurecida mientras que Duke solo parpadea intentando que la información llegue a su cerebro.

Clark sacude suavemente de un hombro a Bruce que esta en shock -Bruce estas bien.

Jason mira toda la dinámica -Joder y yo pensé que los Flacone eran homofóbicos -mira a la salida y grita -Mierda fue solo un puto beso tactino no intencionado. – resopla en el aire mientras pone los ojos en blanco con los gritos que escucha afuera.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Dick? – grita Barbara – sabes que estás abusando de alguien que no es el mismo, con un traumatismo severo en la cabeza – sisea iracunda para no ser escuchada

-Es un mal entendido – se excusa Dick

-Un malentendido como se puede interpretar metiendo tu lengua en la boca de Jason – lo empuja Barbara

-¿Te lo follaste Grayson? – pregunta Kory en el momento que sale Bruce y Damian. Bruce siente que le va a dar un infarto y se toma involuntariamente el pecho.

-Grayson espero que no te hayas atrevido a poner tus manos en Todd – dice Damian enojado de lo pudo hacerle a Jason por primera vez siente que es demasiado lo que el hombre en esa habitación ha pasado, pero trata de arreglar la situación -si complace la compañía de tu mismo género hay personas de mejores referencias que agradecerían estar contigo.

-Ah por favor! Ya callense todos.-pide Dick Cass le da un fuerte golpe en el pecho- Auch Cass basta!

-Abusaste de hermano mentalmente lisiado - dice Cass

-Joder no soy su hermano, apenas y conocidos y no estoy mentalmente lisiado. Y solo fue un puto beso – gritó Jason desde la habitación.

Bruce se pellizca la nariz -Suficiente todos -grita Bruce -han terminado con el espectáculo? Estamos en un hospital – Todos se quedan callados

-Bruce no fue– intenta Dick explicar pero Bruce le hace una seña con la palma de la mano para que cese las explicaciones – Más adelante tendrás tiempo de explicar a todos tu comportamiento. No olvidemos por qué y por quien estamos aquí.- da un suspiro y entra a la habitación. 


	115. Chapter 115

Mientras en la habitación.

Clark se acerca a la cama de Jason -William – a pesar de los gritos que están en su apogeo fuera logra atraer la atención de Jason

\- Uh?,

-Jason, –Clark corrige - William nos conocimos en la JL –Jason levanta una ceja, el grupo decidió que era hora de dar sus identidades abriendo la confianza a Jason, es la única manera de que Jason también abra su confianza, si va hacerlo - soy Superman, pero mi nombre es Clark Kent Bruce es Batman,-si, si tenía sentido, “Que peor disfraz que unos lentes y un cambio de peinado para su identidad, hasta un retrasado podía verlo” piensa Jason y de Batman bueno el ya tenia sus sospechas. Clark continúa con la explicación - estamos aquí porque sabemos que Lex y los otros están detrás tuyo -Jason muerde su mejilla interna, hay cosas en juego, su vida, su identidad y su padre, Clark continúa - anoche en la madrugada atacaron Watchtower, su objetivo eras tu. Buscan al paciente cero por eso estamos aquí.

Jason se hunde en la almohada, mirando las pocas opciones debido a su convalecencia -Maldito infierno, ya lo saben- bufa Jason -¿ellos saben de nuestras identidades?! Tengo que sacar a Ollie de aquí, tengo que

Clark toma la mano de Jason -Tranquilo hijo, estamos aquí para cualquier contingencia

En eso se escucha un grito -Abusaste de hermano mentalmente lisiado - se escucha la voz fuerte de Cass. Jason arruga la nariz -Joder no soy su hermano, apenas y conocidos y no estoy mentalmente lisiado. Y solo fue un puto beso – sacude la cabeza y mira a Kent -¿Qué le pasa a tu gente? ¿Son homofóbicos? No es que Dick y yo seamos, tu sabes, o hubiéramos eso, pero joder me molestan las mentalidades cerradas y esto es exagerado siento lastima por el Dikirin. – murmura cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Clark sonríe tranquilamente pone una mano en el hombro de Jason-No son homofóbicos. Solo están preocupados por ti. por te seguridad. Jason agita las manos dejándolas caer a los costados -Oh! por favor, cuando resulte ser una virgen sonrojada, joder- bufa Jason, levanta la ceja -Y no entiendo ese interés enfermizo. Hace unos días casi me matan, luego sospechan de mi y ahora me aman, pfff no voy a comprar eso – responde Jason volviendo a poner las manos en el pecho.

Tim se acerca junto con Stephanie -Willam, independiente de que necesitas protección ya que eres el paciente cero y ahora están detrás tuyo- Tim hace una pausa - tal vez nos recuerdas mucho a nuestro hermano que murió, tu risa es igual a la de él, no solía hacerlo mucho pero siempre que reía sinceramente, no con sarcasmo o amargura era desde su estómago, contagiosa, alegre a pesar de lo duro que fue su vida. -Tu necedad, la forma en que pones a la víctima por encima del criminal sin importarte las consecuencias. El fue mi héroe, mi razón para hacerme Robin, era duro como nadie más que haya conocido, gentil con los necesitados, tantos contrastes en él. – Tim hace una pausa los ojos azules cielo de Tim se encuentran con los azul agua de Jason - Bueno eso fue al principio, pero puedo decirte de mi parte que me has agradado desde el principio y que tienes en mi un amigo incondicional que intentara nunca fallarte. Por eso no quiero que caigas en manos de Lex

Jesus niño – dice Jason -podría besarte, de una forma figurativa no como tu hermano que está metido en problemas por un lengüetazo – ambos miran a la puerta y ríen – Bien propuesta aceptada.

En ese momento Kory que textea a Marcelo para que le envie el video del beso, Bruce con la familia entran, Jason le da un vistazo a Tim -Joder como puedes ser normal con el circo de familia que tienes – Tim solo sube los hombros

Jason le hace la seña a Tim para que se siente a un lado de él – ven pajarito vamos a poner nerviosos a ala familia a ver si ahora no piensan que yo intento corromperte, pongamos a tu chica tambien para que piensen que es un trio – ríe jason

-William por favor ya tenemos suficiente con el pervertido de Dick – ambos sueltan otra carcajada

Clark pone los ojos en blanco -Por favor Tim no lo alientes

Bruce se acerca Clark lo mira y le dice que ya hizo las presentaciones ahora es momento de Bruce para hablar – Jas ..William, necesitamos saber que paso, como te involucraste en esto, que es lo que recuerdas


	116. La Historia de Willam Jason Johnson

-Bien antes que nada, paren la masacre contra este hombre – dice Jason haciendo referencia a Dick – teníamos a los hombres de Falcone encima, la identidad de un buen amigo peligraba, no iba a permitir que tuviera que pasar por una persecución de nuevo.-Jason los mira a todos –Bien, la maldita idea fue mía

-William – dice Kory

-No Angel déjame terminar de una vez esto – la interrumpe Jason exasperado – le dije finge que me besas, el pobre tipo no se que entendió o no sabe como se hace eso, así que una cosa trajo a la otra, la persona que protejo es completamente hetero y el hace tiempo cometió el error de trabajar con ellos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que hacían testifico valientemente contra ellos, fue herido y Oliver fue el único que lo ayudó a pasar por el proceso. -Jason le dirigió una mirada dura a todos- Así que pido su más entera discreción.- Hubo afirmaciones verbales y afirmaciones no verbales - Bien -continuo - Los Falcone detestan a los homosexuales, por lo tanto no aceptan a ninguno en sus filas, así que pensé dado a toda la situación que era lo más viable para evitar un altercado. -Jason sacudió las manos como si nada -El plan funcionó, se alejaron y ahora no sospechan, su identidad quedó segura, al igual que su casa segura en Gotham. Nadie se aprovecho de nadie solo que no salió como pensé

-aaaaah- hay un suspiro de alivio en los presentes menos Kory que mira a Dick de forma sospechosa

Dick suspira aliviado pero continúa rojo hasta las orejas –Gracias Jay – Jason ante el apodo pone los ojos en blanco – Como sea –contesta.

-Bien aclarado esto - Jason mira a Kory que da su aprobación para que continúe - paso a la pregunta del grandote. No estoy seguro solo tengo fragmentos de recuerdos de mi vida antes del ataque. A veces son emociones, otras personas pero sin rostros, no hay mucho aca- Jason señala su cabeza – Solo recuerdo dos tipos, uno de cabello verde –Jason entrecierra los ojos tratando de recordar ese sueño. De pronto los presentes menos Kory que sabe la historia contienen el aire – un tipo flaco con una sonrisa pintada de rojo, segundo en algún disfraz con una mascara, solo que no se de que estaba disfrazado, tenia una mascara negra y unas orejas puntiagudas como de gato, los ojos rojos – Clark escucha como el corazón de Bruce se acelera – Ambos me propinaron una golpiza, habían risas, me preguntaban que dolía más A o B, izquierda o derecha mientras golpeaban mi cuerpo con una barra o los puños, otro me decía que había sido un estúpido por confiar en mí, realmente no se si lo conoci. Se que algo más pasó ahí, una pérdida, alguien una mujer de cabello rojo, alguien amado. Algo más que no puedo recordar, solo un tremendo hundimiento en mi corazón, un tipo de zozobra. 

Jason vuelve a mirar a los presentes, Bruce esta livido y sus acompañantes no se ven mejor. Pero Jason esta viendo en la lejanía de sus recuerdos fragmentados y confusos –Roy me dijo que el tipo estaba enojado por trabajar en su territorio, yo estaba aterrorizado, qué clase de animal le hace esto a otro ser humano – se señala así mismo. Clark sujeta del brazo a Bruce al escuchar cómo su corazón se detiene por una micra de segundo ante la expresión animales que va dirigida a él sin que Jason lo sepa 

-Pense que habia matado a alguien de la familia del hombre, violado a alguien, para mi solo eso excusaría la saña con la que me brutalizaron.- suspira un momento Jason y sacude la cabeza – Pero Roy me dijo que nunca sería capaz de tales actos, que el jefe el hombre de orejas puntiagudas no me quería en su territorio y era influyente sobre todo en Gotham, que nunca debía ir a ese lugar. Pero que tenía conexiones en el mundo y seguía buscándome y si me encontraba terminaría con su trabajo. así que tuve que esconderme de ellos, disfrazarme

-Pero estoy adelantándome – Jason continuó con su relato - Roy me encontró en un charco de sangre en un callejón de Gotham, según su relato fui por unos asuntos de negocios cuando tuve la mala suerte de toparme con ellos. -Jason hace otra pausa enfoca su atención hacia sus manos que juegan con sus dedos nerviosos - Después de eso fui desahuciado en dos hospitales pero Oliver tomo mi expediente y lo envió aquí como última esperanza, Roy llamo a Kory. – Jason hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta el recuerdo de Roy le dolía todavía – Y de no ser por la ayuda de esa bella dama ahí sentada – Jason señalo a Kory – los doctores y principalmente – Jason trago el nudo en la garganta tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero su voz salió quebrada – de Roy que nunca, nunca se dio por vencido y mi padre Oliver que ha gastado millones en mí, no hubieran logrado dar con la droga MIRCY que es un derivado no adictivo del Venom lo que ellos llaman el Flakra mejorada, Kriptonita procesada por tecnología proveniente de la nave de Kory con una elemento del planeta de ella, no hubiera sobrevivido. 

-Mi hígado estaba destrozado, el bazo perdido, sangrado interno, la órbita del ojo destrozada , junto con mi nervio óptico, una contusión craneana irreparable, un fragmento de cráneo que se desplaza en mi cerebro, la columna vertebral completamente acomodada oprimiendo nervios sanos y destrozados. –Jason suspira – Un completo desastre. Les debo más que la vida, me han dado esperanza. –Jason mira hacia los pies de la cama, no se da cuenta que hay una tremenda consternación en cada descripción de sus heridas, de como Roy, Kory y Oliver hicieron lo posible por curarlo, hay lágrimas hasta en los ojos de Clark que no puede contener – Un año de mi vida me costó aprender a hablar, caminar a valerme por mi mismo – Lágrimas de Jason salen, la boca tiembla ante la emoción, no puede mas guardarlas para si mismo – Y a cada paso estuvo Roy ahí, en cada terapia, sujetando mi mano, cielos me ayudaba a ducharme, me alimentaba, me ayudo como un maldito bebé de 7 pies y 100 libras. Y luego muere –Jason tapa su cara, Kory se levanta y lo abrazo – Maldición, maldita sea, lo siento lo extraño al imbécil y su idiota gorra, no se como –solloza en los brazos de Kory y luego toma un suspiro tartamudo, rompe el abrazo y se limpia la cara – Y luego solo fuimos yo y papá que casi lo pierdo a él también estaba tan deprimido, no sabía como confrontarlo se llevan al hijo que vale la mena y solo le dejan esto

-William, basta –suplica Kory – sabes que te ama

-Pero Kory cuanto tiempo me queda, voy a tener que enterrar a otro y no se si lo soporte, no voy a estar con él, me preocupa, necesita tener a alguien que lo sostenga cuando llegue el momento. Mierda. – Jason suspira y solo sacude la cabeza, no mira al grupo- He dicho todo, estoy cansado, pudieran

Clark que es el menos afectado habla con la voz ronca – por supuesto, gracias descansa

Salen en un sepulcral silencio mientras Kory se queda con Jason que se acurruca en los brazos de Kory que se recuesta a su lado, mientras solloza suavemente 

Cuando llegan a fuera Bruce no soporta más y se rompe en la sala de espera junto con los otros, Selina lo abraza y lloran juntos. No es él único la familia esta encarando sus culpas de nuevo. 


	117. Damian el cazador.

Hace 3 años

-_Busquen en el hospital de Leslie y si está ahí tiene que sacarlo para llevarlo a Arkham_ \- dice Bruce por el comunicador 

-Si padre - respondió Damian quien va a dirigirse a donde Leslie pero interrumpe su camino debido a los reportes.

-_No hay nada donde Leslie_ -reporta Signal volando sobre Gotham uniéndose a la cacería

-_Lo siento Maestro Bruce, tampoco en las clínicas aledañas se ha visto movimento_ \- reporta Alfred - _Nada tampoco de la misteriosa camioneta Jeep_ \- pero Alfred mira un Jeep que se mueve hacia la 5a pero en el lugar no hay hospitales. Aun así decide no reportarlo.

-_Tampoco en Gotham General Hospital _\- reporta Spoiler - _Black Bat ha verificado el interior del Hospital vimos una Camioneta Jeep que se paró frente de color obscuro pero luego giro rápido, tal vez pueda ser Arsenal. _

Robin se dirige a otra clínica cuando mira una camioneta jeep se detiene frente a un Hospital Veterinario, sale de ella un hombre con gorra muy parecido a la distancia a lo que pueda ser Arsenal. Robin se dirige al lugar

Aterriza frente al hombre -Identidad confirmada tengo a Arsenal en la 5a en Hospital Pet Care - dice por su comunicador

-Damian por favor, Jason esta muriendo - suplica Roy con ojos enrojecidos

-Tt, buen truco Harper - saca su espada listo para la lucha.

Arsenal se prepara para la batalla -No te importa que lleven tu y tu idiota padre la sangre de Jason en sus manos, por que es lo que está pasando en este momento -gruñe con furia, Roy esta dispuesto a todo en este momento.

-Tu y Jason tan dramáticos. Estás protegiendo a un asesino - escupe Damian

-No has escuchado las noticias él verdadero criminal es el pingüino y está vivo. Así que el único asesino que está aquí es el que está frente a mi -Arsenal levanta el arco

-Roy no empeores esto - una voz detrás de él que reconoce, Roy gira la cabeza sin perder contacto con Damian, a su costado derecho está Nightwing con Batgirl a su lado.

Arsenal se ve acorralado -No hagas esto Nightwing, no quieres su sangre en sus manos. -Arsenal se coloca de forma que pueda tirar al primer objetivo que se mueva, pero si los tres lo hacen al mismo tiempo, tendrá problemas - Puedo esperar que el engendro sádico sea capaz de dejarlo morir pero tu eres diferente.

-Lo siento Roy son órdenes - Dick saca sus palos de esgrima y Batgirl una soga con un batarang en la punta, Damian se balancea para atacar al primer movimiento

-Solo permite que lo atiendan Dick, el maldito murciélago lo ha dejado casi muerto, esta desangrandose - vuelve a suplicar Arsenal - Si sabe dónde está Jason vendrá por él y morirá en el camino

-Prometo que recibira atencion adecuada, Batman no lo tocara mientras no esté en condiciones de enviarlo a donde pertenece - Dick trata de llegar a un acuerdo o hacer tiempo en lo que los demas llegan. Parece que a Roy se le terminan las opciones, en eso unas bombas de humo con gas pimienta caen del cielo inesperadamente alrededor de Roy justo donde Nightwing, Batgirl y Damian se encuentran

Red Robin aterriza a un lado de Arsenal que gira con el arco, Tim de un bastonazo lo derriba y luego lo levanta por el brazo -Adentro ahora - susurra ante la expresión confundida de Roy. Tim empuja a Roy al auto y le lanza un comunicador -Te guiare para que lo saques de Gotham. Muévete ahora si nos atrapan no seremos útiles -Tim da una mirada dolorosa hacia Jason en el asiento del pasajero, se ve terriblemente mal, cierra la puerta de Roy que arranca y Tim lanza una garra al techo y corre hacia el otro

-_Red_ \- dice Arsenal por el intercomunicador

-No puedes llevarlo a ninguna clínica en Gotham - Tim se resguarda en un edificio abandonada y saca su tableta. - las están vigilando todas, la mejor opción es que lo saques ve por Gotham Square Avenue y sal por Mckean Island estoy enviando imágenes de tu Jeep en la ubicación contraria.- Tim teclea lo más rápido que puede 

-Gracias Tim - la voz de Roy se entrecorta 

-No Roy. Fui cobarde, gracias a Tim, mantente en la línea y haz que lo logre - lágrimas de tristeza caen en los ojos de Tim, Kon desciende y mira a Tim 

-¿Tim estás seguro de esto? - pregunta sentándose junto a Tim quien sigue trabajando, sin mirarlo 

-Pudieras ayudar tu también - sisea Tim

-Lo siento Tim no puedo intervenir sin meterme en problemas - suspira Kon


	118. Un paso a la vez.

Browit se encuentra con Dinah – Tendremos que aumentar la dosis de antipsicóticos en William – le informa.

Dinah siente que su corazón cae –Que tan mal.

Browint mirá los resultados del electroencefalograma –El hueso está desplazándose causando opresión en la amígdala, ha aumentado los efectos de lo que ustedes llaman el síndrome del pozo, por desgracia no tengo ninguna muestra de dicho pozo donde fue sumergido el cuerpo de William, según lo que me relataron.

Dinah se muerde las uñas y luego pasa sus manos por el cabello caminando inquieta por la elegante oficina de Browit llena de diplomas, muebles de caoba elegantemente labrados y sillas de piel –Que tanto control podrá tener el sobre sus emociones.

-Haremos una resonancia en la mañana, ya he recetado la cortisona para controlar la inflamación, tendremos que estar cerca de el, revisiones una vez por semana una vez hecha la alta, puede presentar mareos, cambios de humor, dolores de cabeza y hasta vomito. –Browit amaba el caso de Jason tan lleno de incógnitas, a veces sorprendía a las personas con sus progresos, otras veces los hacia ver lo ignorantes que eran en su propio campo. –Necesito que me informen de cualquier cambio drástico y que estén listos para tener una sombra para él en caso de una depresion fuerte.

“Sombra” Dinah sintió náuseas ante eso, riesgo de suicidio estaba en la mesa, Browit alcanzo a leer la preocupación en el rostro de la rubia – Pero no nos adelantemos, estoy dándote el peor panorama. En el mejor de los casos es que el reaccione bien, intentaremos otra encapsulación del hueso cuando la hinchazón baje y si deciden tomar los riesgos pertinentes.

Dinah se sentó apoyó su cabeza en sus manos –Como se lo diré a Oliver

-Lamento ser el mensajero de malas noticias –dijo Browit, estamos enviando por el mejor psiquiatra y psicólogo de Alemania que está interesado en el caso de William. –Browit se acercó a Dinah se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos –Un paso a la vez es lo que recomiendo, primero que ambos estéis recuperados, después hablen en familia y decidan. William ya dio su consentimiento para iniciar el tratamiento con los medicamentos psiquiátricos y si es necesario internarlo lo haremos, no te preocupes por el costo.

Dinah recuperó la compostura, trato de verse fuerte. –Gracias Dr. Browit, iré a ver a mis chicos.-Browit asintió y llevo a Dinah a la puerta –Cualquier cosa que necesiten mándame un mensaje


	119. Chapter 119

Despues de tomar control de ellos mismos designan las guardias para la seguridad del hospital y relevos con Watchtower aunque la familia no quiere despegarse del lugar eventualmente tendrán que hacerlo, tienen que reformular un plan cuando Oliver y Jason estén en condiciones de viajar.

Dinah entró, estaba emocionalmente agotada, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba aire, entró al cuarto de Jason donde encontró a Jason dormido acurrucado con Kory, ambos abrazados. Dinah agradeció no encontrar a ninguno de los invitados indeseables pero necesarios.

Dinah hablo con Kory sobre lo comentado con Browit mientras Kory seguía abrazada a Jason quien dormía. Decidieron que Kory pasaría la noche con Jason y Dinah con Oliver que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

El trascurso del resto de la tarde ha permanecido tranquilo en el lugar aun que hay un remolino en el pecho de todos, cada participación de todos haya sido pequeña o total, directa o indirecta llegan a su memoria, la culpa roe las entrañas, Jason se resvala como el agua entre las manos, lo encontraron para solo volverlo a perder en un tiempo futuro. Jason tiene que vivir el resto de su vida con las consecuencias de un ataque injusto. “En su mente me iguala al Joker” dijo Bruce entre sollozos contenidos a Selina.

Damian se siente más inseguro que nunca sobre los pasos y determinaciones que ha seguido, ha menospreciado a Todd durante todo el tiempo viéndolo inferior, lo justificó por la procedencia callejera y pobre de Jason, lo justificó por la forma en que regresó Jason de la muerte, mal lleno de ira y psicótico, por algún motivo los efectos del pozo se quedaron mucho tiempo en Jason que cualquiera que se sumergiera, su curación era más acelerada sin llegar a compararse con algún meta pero era más rápida que cualquier humano normal, sin embargo el pozo seguía empujando la ira, las inseguridades y a veces tenía que luchar con depresión pero Jason la disfrazaba de ira. Damian había jugado su papel como hijo del murciélago, heredero de la cabeza del demonio, su lógica había fallado, el orgullo y los juicios habían ganado. Odiaba reconocer que había muchas cosas con las que se identificaba con Jason, la facilidad para matar era una, ser entrenados por la liga, haber compartido a Talia como madre en un tiempo lejano cuando ella intentó adoptarlo robandoselo a Bruce, después como una manipuladora protectora, llevando a Jason a la cama y luego dándole entrenamiento con los mejores maestros. El juego del amor y abandono que Damian sufrió por su madre, la dura forma en que era ignorando o castigado si fallaba era similar a la vida de Jason, a Damian se le había negado tener una niñez, a Jason le fue interrumpida a corta edad. Eran tan similares ambos habían muerto en realidad, Damian fue traído a la vida por su padre y más adelante la familia ayudo a completar el proceso. Jason según dijo Ra fue lanzado al pozo, pero Damian sabia que el pozo no era capaz de revivir a nadie, no después de minutos, era menos probable que después de horas como afirmó Ra a su padre hubiera vivido. 

Damian no sabía cómo lidiar con todo el remolino de emociones y pensamientos, por impulso quiso entrar a ver a Jason, no sabia ni que haría o diría, ya era pasadas las 11:00 de la noche, se asomó. Jason dormía de lado hacia la puerta, había un brazo en que rodeaba su cintura, alguien estaba con él, era Kory quien lo abrazaba debajo de las cobijas ambos dormían, las manos estaban entrelazadas. Damian se retracto y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

-Damian – Damian se sorprendió dando un pequeño estremecimiento.

-Si, padre –respondió y se dirigió a Bruce fuera de la habitación que hacia la primera ronda.

-Ve a descansar al hotel – Ollins tenía un elegante hotel muy cerca de los laboratorios para los familiares. Bruce miro hacia la puerta cerrada

-Estan dormidos, Kory esta con él en su cama –dijo Damian adivinando los pensamientos de su padre.

Bruce sonrió con cariño –Gracias ahora únete con los demás para que descansen, Clark y yo haremos la primer ronda. –Damian se despide de su padre y se dirige al hall del hospital para unirse con los demás.


	120. Chapter 120

Al dia siguente Jason ya está inquieto, nunca ha sido un buen paciente, odia permanecer tanto tiempo en cama, sin embargo está de buen humor.

Por otro lado Clark y Bruce están fuera del cuarto, ven a la familia dirigirse para el desayuno y cambiar turnos. Mañana harán rotación con Barry, Diana y Hal Jordan, algunos se retiraron otros se quedarán más días, tendrán que decidir en el desayuno.

-Dinah cuando van a concretar tú y Olli –grita Jason –quiero pequeños rubios a quien cuidar – sus gritos se escuchan afuera del cuarto.

Dinah suelta una carcajada – Owww alguien está ansioso por tener hermanos, piero deja que Oliver tenga opinión al respecto –le responde desde el baño donde está refrescándose en el lavamanos

-Ese viejo obstinado, dile que si no lo hace pronto yo me declarare entonces –Jason agita las manos y sonríe.

Dinah se sacude riéndose –¡¿Estás loco y que voy hacer con un mocoso como tu?!

-¡Ah¡ pues mimarme –Jason sube los hombros.

Dinah le tira la toalla a la cara. -Bonita pareja vamos a ser, voy a parecer tu madre, cuando nos vean van a murmurar, mira ahí va esa pervertida con ese mocoso que podría ser su hijo de la mano

-No estas equivocada, van a decir lo afortunado que son por traer de la mano a un hermosa mujer y se retorcerán de envidia – Jason le da a Dinah una coqueta sonrisa

Kory saluda al grupo que está apunto de ir a desayunar –Buenos días a todos.- Ya que van a estar un tiempo en el mismo lugar, si mantienen sus límites no hay por que ser descortés.

-Buenos días Kory – saludan.

Tim se acerca a ella –Kory estaremos en el restaurante, Dick, Barbara y yo estaremos de guardia en la mañana en el interior del hospital, Cass y Stephanie en los alrededores. Luego serán relevadas por Selina y Damian.

-Gracias Tim –sonríe Kory, se ve algo cansada

-Kory si necesitan algo por favor, haganlo saber –Tim se despide y Kory entra a mitad de la discusión al cuarto.

-Eres un lisonjero, te lo advierto William no voy a llevarte con Oliver hasta que lo diga alguno de tus médicos, así que deja de coquetear – Dinah le da un beso en la frente a Jason y lo mira fijamente –No sé qué haría Oliver sin ti. Y no se como te soporta a veces.

-Es que soy irresistible rubia, todos sucumben a mis encantos – Jason le da un apretón a Dinah en la nariz

-Deja de robar a mi chico, tu ya tienes al tuyo – bromea Kory

-Hay William para todas, no se preocupen. –Jason ve el agotamiento en ellas – Chicas por que no van a descansar y a dormir un poco, yo estaré bien. 

-William – resopla Dinah

-No por favor, llama a uno de los otros y que hagan algo útil

Kory y Dinah se miran entre ellas, realmente lo están, necesitaban refrescarse – William tiene razón – Kory mira a Dinah que hace una mueca de desacuerdo –Hagamos esto, vamos, me ducho, regreso y tu descansa. Vamos Dinah ve primero yo localizare a alguien.

-No quiero a Bruce aquí – murmura.

-El ha ido a descansar, no te preocupes por eso – dice Kory. Dinah acepta a regañadientes.

Kory espera a que traigan el desayudo de Jason, platican un rato y luego se asoma y ve a Dick –Dick – lo llama

-Kory – Dick se acerca con su encantadora sonrisa –Hola para que te soy útil

-¿Puedes llamar a Tim para que cuide a William un rato en lo que me voy a refrescar? – pide Kory de forma encantadora con su bolso en la mano

-No te preocupes yo me encargare, puedes irte – responde Dick

-Gracias – Kory se despide de Jason con la mano –Te veo en un rato.

Jason se despide desde la cama –Ya sal de aquí anguel – En el momento que entra Dick se da cuenta que Jason está quitándose las cobijas para sentarse al borde de la cama


	121. Solo una ducha.

-Que haces William – corre a ayudarlo

-El doctor dijo que hoy me incorporaba y me muero por una ducha e ir a ver a Oliver

-No vas hacerlo solo estás loco – lo reta Dick

-No estoy loco solo quiero cambiar de posición y mi móvil para llamar a Marcelo que me ayude con la ducha - dice Jason

Dick hace una mueca ahora no tan solo tiene un padre sustituto si no un hermano sustituto, de Roy podía aceptarlo pero de un ex narcotraficante se le revol vuelve el estómago solo de pensarlo –¿Para que lo quieres?

Jason está concentrado en mantenerse sentado a si que no presta mucha atención al drama interno de Dick- Independientemente para los horarios de la próximas asignaturas, -sisea un poco Dick lo toma de los hombros para que se apoye y Jason lo toma de una muñeca mientras que con la otra mano se apoya en el colchón, Jason tiene el pecho descubierto solo esta con unos pantalones de pijama blancos– Para que me ayude con la ducha

Dick hace una mueca no le agrada la idea de Marcelo poniendo las manos en el cuerpo desnudo de Jason, –Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- Jason le dirige una expresión incrédula, Dick es fuerte, pero mucho más bajo que Marcelo y Jason con su altura y peso duda que pueda hacerlo –Crees poder, no soy ligero

-Por supuesto soy un vigilante no un debilucho – Dick sonríe ampliamente.

-Dick – Jason levanta la ceja – la ducha es de pie, me mata la espalda estar por mucho tiempo sentado, hay barras par sujetarme pero mi peso estará en ti o buen parte de el, ¿estás seguro de poder soportarlo?

-Si tu amigo puede, no veo por que yo o pueda hacer esa labor – Dick sacude las manos

-Ok, entonces se un amor y prende la ducha, busca las toallas, tendrás que ayudarme a desvestirme. Ah y trae tu ropa – pide amablemente Jason

-Mi ropa, si claro – Dick vuelve a recostar a Jason y regresa al poco tiempo con su maleta, saca unas prendas, prepara la ducha –Tu ropa Jay

Jason resopla con el nuevo apodo –En el armario Richie Rich – sonríe para sí mismo, si van a empezar con apodos el puede participar, escucha a Dick bufar ante el apodo.

-Bien todo listo – Dick ayuda a Jason apoyar sus brazos en los hombros de Dick –Despacio –Lo incorpora, Jason apoya la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Dick debido al mareo, siente el peso de Jason y la altura, ahora es mal alto que el mismo Bruce menos mal que es menos pesado, Dick espera hasta que el mareo de Jason pase –Listo – Jason asiente con la cabeza –Un paso a la vez – Despacio y con cuidado entran al baño, Dick lo sienta en la porcelana, Jason sisea un poco.

Dick cierra la puerta, y se saca la ropa dejando los boxers, Jason lo mira divertido – ¿Sabes que tus calzones estarán empapados verdad?

Dick mira sus boxers y luego a Jason y parpadea dos veces – Como lo haces con Marcelo

Jason sube los hombros –ambos desnudos, somos hombres, tenemos lo mismo en diferentes proporciones, no vemos problema en eso. Pero es tu decisión no voy a presionar, como te sientas más cómodo


	122. Chapter 122

Barbara se encuentra metida en sus pensamientos de ese día hace tres años, intenta no pensar en eso. Toma aire quiere ir a ver a Jason, no sabe como reparar todo, Jason hubo un tiempo que la admiro, tiempo más atrás el estaba enamorado de ella y ¿como respondió? ella "No eres Dick Grayson" con un rechazo, juzgándolo sin conocerlo, luego cuando Bruce pidió la opinión sobre su nuevo Robin lo denomino como peligroso, con potencia pero inestable. No era la primera vez que cometía traición hacia Jason.

**Entonces hace 3 años**

Hay discusión en la torre del reloj, ella no esta completamente de acuerdo con las decisiones de Bruce pero Jason es Jason y siempre coquetea con el lado obscuro, ahora lo ha abrazado por completo, eso puede ser peligroso para la familia, no pueden tener un criminal en la familia, entiende la responsabilidad de Bruce por que fue quien lo crió y entreno, por lo tanto es responsable en cierta forma de las acciones de Jason como mentor, un mentor fallido.

Ella abre las cámaras de Tim gracias al acceso que dio -Ahí - dice ella -Seguro es Arsenal – la imagen es mala se ve a un hombre saliendo de una farmacia, la descripción coincide con Arsenal

Tim se siente en ese momento terriblemente culpable -No creo que sea justo esto.

Barbara mira a Tim -Tim, Jason puede ser peligroso cuando se deja llevar, intento matarte dos veces.

En eso el comunicador suena -_Los necesito a todos custodiando hospitales, clínicas, farmacias y carreteras. Ahora_ -La orden directa de Bruce

-Jon puedes ayudarnos dando una mirada – pide Damian

-No creo que tenga problema – responde Jon confiando en el juicio de su amigo.

-¡Oh! Bien – gruñe Tim – Le dicen a Kon que no intervenga, pero él si puede

Barbara se levanta para hacer el recorrido con Dick – Está ayudando a atrapar a un peligroso criminal no a intervenir como tu quieres Tim – Barbara se pellizca la nariz -Mira Tim, te prometo que si Jason está mal herido se le dará la atención que necesite.

-Si, claro en Arkham o Blackgate. – La mirada de Tim se obscurece no reconoce mas a su familia -Sácame de aquí Kon, creo que voy a vomitar

Tim sale sujetado de Kon, Barbara mira con recelo, abre una comunicación privada. -Red Robin puede estar comprometido

-Me encargare de Red Robin en su momento – dice Bruce que brinca de tejado en tejado buscando a Hood

-Voy a bloquear sus accesos - dice Barbara dando los últimos teclazos para unirse a la cacería. Ella se une a Dick y Damian sale volado sujetado de Jon.

Todos se unen a la cacería excepto Tim, Alfred controla desde la cueva, Signal desde el aire, Black Bat y Spoiler recorren los hospitales más viables para que Jason ingrese, Barbara a dejado conectada a Oracle con la Batcomputer para que cualquier aviso de ingreso de alguien a algún hospital o clínica sea informado directamente a Batman. Red Hood no tiene posibilidad alguna de ingresar sin ser detectado para luego ser detenido. 

* * *

Barbara se detiene descansando su espalda en una pared, cómo pudo equivocarse tanto, fue tan soberbia pensando que lo conocía perfectamente, que era infalible leyendo a las personas y calculando su siguiente paso. Son personas, no programas, las personas no siempre siguen sus propias reglas, cambian, se moldean, maduran, crecen, se hacen mejores o peores. Nunca le dieron una verdadera oportunidad a Jason, ella ignoraba sus llamas cuando le apetecía hacerlo, pero siempre que lo llamaba el respondió, nunca la rechazo hasta ese dia en la azotea que ella trato de seducirlo, reemplazar a Dick con Jason y entonces su ego fue sacudido, el pequeño punk la rechazó a ella. Ella se sorprendió cuando lo hizo, confiaba que Jason iba que querer tomar el terreno que alguna vez fue de Dick para demostrar que era mejor que el primer Robin, confió que era 7 años más joven que ella y por lo tanto más manipulable. 

Pero eso fue su error, no lo conocía, nadie lo conocía realmente y pagaron el participar como verdugos de alguien inocente. Barbara necesitaba verlo, hacer las paces, Jason estaba muriendo y seguro que en cuanto Queen estuviera bien lo llevara lo más lejos de ellos con justas razones, así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Barbara se dirigió al cuarto de Jason.


	123. Es solo una ducha.

Dick lo piensa “Es lógico, por que no” se saca toda la ropa. Jason se levanta un poco para sacar sus pantalones debajo de la cadera, mas abajo es imposible, su espalda maltratada se lo impide.

-Antes de otra cosa –advierte Jason, los costados de las costillas yo lo hago, una cuarta arriba de mi pierna me encargo yo, no quiero malas interpretaciones,- dice Jason mientras Dick ladea la cabeza – digamos que lo que no siento durante las peleas que me has visto dar, ahora todo esta no sensible normal, sino tres veces mas. –Dick asiente con la cabeza, se pone en cuclillas y saca la ropa de Jason, el miembro de Jason es grande grueso venoso y poderoso más que el de Dick. Es difícil no verlo desde la posición que esta Dick, no que ha sido difícil no adivinar que tenia un buen paquete, imposible de ocultarlo aun en los trajes que ha usado Jason como uniforme que no suelen ser tan ajustados como los de Dick

-Listo – pregunta Dick, Jason asiente y vuelve a pasar los brazos en los hombros desnudos de Dick, el cual lo levanta con cuidado, están pecho con pecho, la piel de Dick se estremece un poco pero guarda la compostura afortunadamente sus caderas tienen espacio suficiente para no chocar.-Un paso a la vez- repite Dick el cual camina de espaldas a la ducha

La temperatura es buena, Jason se sujeta de los barandales para liberar a Dick de su peso, levanta el rostro y deja que el agua caiga en su cabello y frente dejando su garganta con su prominente manzana de adán vulnerable –Oh se siente bien – murmura Jason con los ojos cerrados.

Dick toma el shampoo –Espera ayúdame a voltearme -dice Jason para que Dick pueda enjabonarlo bien. Dick pasa su brazo derecho por la espalda y con el su mano izquierda toma la axila de Jason para que pueda girar. Una vez de espalda Dick enjabona su cabello con suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo

-Oh Dick puedes hacer una carrera de esto – bromea con voz que suena sensual Jason, pero la verdad es que lo siente muy bien

-Lo pensare si como opción para retirarme de la vida de vigilante – rie Dick, se siente útil, es la primera vez que no tan solo se siente como un verdadero hermano de Jason que tanto le fallo desde el inicio, si no que siente que puede conectarse con él. Jason lejos de Bruce y los murciélagos se ha vuelto calido, no tanto como Dick conserva sus barreras, pero ahora es mas fácil llegar a él.

-Te enjabono la espalda – Dick toma una toalla pequeña suave y la enjabona empieza por los hombros cansados de Jason, siente como se relaja, luego por su cuello sacando de Jason un sonido de satisfacción puede imaginar lo adolorido que tiene los musculos debido a las convulsiones, la lucha por sobrevivir en el quirófano, la cama en donde ha estado. Dick pasa toalla por sus homoplatos mira los como se contraen y se relajan luego con duidado va a las cicatrices de su columna, y luego por los músculos dorsales llegando a su espalda baja, se da cuenta que Jason tiene un buen trasero que no suele mostrar mucho o esta apretado por las pistoleras o usa ropa holgada, es como si a Jason no le gustara enseñar mucho sus atributos solo los necesarios para causar intimidación no deseo, a Jason le costara trabajo enjabonarse

-Voy a enjabonarte la espalda baja – dice Dick

-Bien solo sin invadir demacrado – dice Jason – no quiero que te emociones – bromea Dick resopla pff –Si William sueño con tu trasero esquelético todos las noches

-Cierra la boca nalgas de payaso enano de circo – Jason ríe – Joder ahora se por que flotas también por el aire tiene el trasero inflado con helio cada vez que necesitas elevarte mas seguro liberas un poco de aire – dice a carcajadas

-Siempre tan impropio Jason – contesta Dick haciéndose el ofendido, pero dicha idea es graciosa, así que termina riéndose – realmente eres un idiota –Dice mientras pasa la toalla por el trasero musculoso de Jason, puede que no sea tan redondo como el del mismo Dick, pero es perfecto sin ser exagerado. Dick pasa la mano por la cintura, el derrier y el costado de los glúteos pasando los costados de las caderas, la piel de Jason en esa área es suave como una dulce invitación 

Lo mas impresionante son los musculos de las piernas de Jason, varoniles no había ni mas ni menos velocidad que la correcta, quien diría que el escuálido niño de Crime Alley, corto para su estatura, que tardaron un año de alimentación saludable hacerlo ganar un peso normal seria tan grande y de tal masa corporal. Su cuerpo era armonioso, acinturado, trabajado, brazos y piernas como troncos. Dick siente una pinchazon en las entrañas, mientras pasa la mano para retirar el jabono, Dick nunca se sintió atraído por su propio sexo, siempre fueron mujeres, tal vez estaba confundiendo las emociones de querer protegerlo, de tenerlo cerca y nunca dejarlo ir con otra cosa. No permitiría que el tal Marcelo le pusiera una mano a su pequeña ala, no conocía mas que sus antecedentes criminales y si se atrevía de abusar de Jason en el estado vulnerable como ahora se encontraba, seria una fácil presa. Dick sacudió sus pensamientos.

-Bien voy a darte vuelta – Dick ayuda a girarlo Jason se tambalea un poco y Dick lo sujeta deja descansar por un momento a Jason en sus hombros y pecho. Jason tiene cuidado de no presionarse mucho contra Dick para no incomodarlo -Estas bien

-Si solo un poco mareado, creo que gire mas rápido de lo que debi, - Jason vuelve a sujetarse –Gracias listo

-Bien – Dick sonríe, y empieza por sus hombros, Jason levanta la cabeza dejando de nuevo expuesto el cuello, Dick pasa la toalla y las manos por el con suavidad luego baja por su musculoso pecho y pasa por las costillas y su costado Jason se retuerce y suelta una carcajada, es zona de cosquillas –Cuidado ahí idiota – respinga Jason. Dick sonríe hay picardía en su mirada, “Cosquillas” piensa, ese hombre rudo es sensible a las cosquillas, pasa la toalla por el abdomen y vuelve a pasarla por las costillas y su costado causando la misma reacion en Jason se retuerce -Basta grita entre risas

Dick se arriesga y lo hace un poco mas abajo, peor Jason se sacude y enconcha sobre si mismo –Mierda para eso – dice retorciéndose, Dick decide joderlo de nuevo haciéndolo un poco mas debajo de las costillas

-Mierda mierda – reniega Jason – Para para idiota, Jason se enconcha pero Dick hace caso omiso y lo hace de nuevo.

-Para Jodido idiota- Dick se detiene, Jason lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y con una ceja levantada

-Oh..Mierda -murmura Dick

-Si, mierda, ahora arréglalo -Jason sigue con su mirada de desaprobación. Dick traga y se pone nervioso ante la reacción provocada por el juego. Ahora Jason esta completamente duro y enorme, es realmente enorme.


	124. Chapter 124

Hace 30 minutos

Bárbara entra al cuarto buscando a Jason y Dick, pero no ve a nadie.

-Dick llama pero nadie responde, ella entra en pánico y sale, Selina has visto a Jason o a DIck

Textea avisando que no ve a Jason y corre al cuarto de Oliver pero lo encuentra dormido, Tim esta haciendo guarda con él. Tim se acerca a Barbara -No encuentro a Jason – murmura Barbara

De un momento todo se vuelve un caos, Bruce todavía no esta dormido, apenas duchado y sale de la habitación para ir al hospital de nuevo tomar un té y calmar sus nervios, en eso ve a Barbara y Tim correr. Presiente que algo está mal los ve en el mostrador donde las enfermeras del piso de Jason

Barbara y Tim preguntan que si el paciente en si el paciente fue llevado a pruebas pero eso es en tres tres horas. -Que pasa -Bruce pregunta

Barbara dice con la voz entrecortada-No encuentro a Jason

-Vamos al cuarto tal vez hay una pista - dice Tim 

-Avisen a todos que miren en la periferia y reporten si vieron algo extraño -pide Bruce mientras se mueven al cuarto de Jason, Barbara manda una alerta 1 con Jason desaparecido.

Los tres se se dirigen de nuevo al cuarto para encontrar alguna pista. Damian, Cass, Step ya van para alla. Empiezan a buscar por el cuarto pero no hay señales de lucha o forcejeo, en eso escucha Tim el agua del baño, va acercarse para tocar pero en eso una voz sale del baño. 

-_No funciona sigues duro William_ – es la voz de Dick. Selina va entrando al cuarto -Los localizaron -pregunta 

-Si están en la ducha -dice Tim molesto. Las voces se hacen más fuertes 

-_Te odio_ – ahora es la de Jason

-_Es la única forma_ -la voz de Dick

Bruce está apunto de tocar cuando se congela

-_Que quieres mirar mientras me masturbo_ -la voz de Jason entre risas -_eres un jodido pervertido_

Bruce casi se desmaya 


	125. Chapter 125

-Oh mierda –dice Dick ante una erección enorme de Jason

Jason resopla -Joder Dick, eres idiota que parte de no toques mis costillas y nada abajo del ombligo ni una cuarta arriba de mi rodilla y estoy hipersensibilizado no entendiste.- Jason levantó la ceja ante un Dick apenado no sabiendo cómo solucionar la situación –

Dick mira para otro lado –Lo siento, no sabía

Jason entrecierra los ojos - hay algo de lo que quieras hablar o solo te gusta meterte en problemas de forma gratis – resoplo Jason –ahora hay que solucionar esto.

Dick se movió nervioso dirigió la mano hacia la erección de Jason y cerró los ojos

Jason abrió los ojos como platos viendo a dónde se dirigía la mano de Dick–¡No idiota no se te ocurra tocarlo!-Jason se soltó una mano del barandal y le da un manotazo a Dick quien se queda confundido, Jason resopla y sacude la cabeza desesperado, no sabe si reir, llorar, por que si estuviera fuerte le daría una patada en el culo por imbecil a Dick, Jason vuelve a sostenerse del barandal - ayúdame a terminar de ducharme y al final algo de agua fría, solo ahí, a ver qué puedo solucionar, -Dick asiente y vuelve a enjabonar la toalla -solo ten cuidado con la víbora no te vaya a morder. Maldita incomodidad –Jason mueve la cabeza, tiene una erección, esta exitado, duele y sin poder liberarse - de las pocas veces que tengo sensibilidad y.... para colmo estoy atrapado contigo en la ducha, recuperándome y sin poder liberarme. Cerebro de pájaro

Dick baja con cuidado a sus piernas-Lo siento Jay -Dick esta enjabonando las piernas de Jason cuando una duda entra en su mente - perdón William puedo preguntar algo- dice Dick

-Dispara – Jason responde mirando el techo pensando en otras cosas asquerosas para intentar bajar su erección. 

-Desde cuando tu no – pregunta mientras está incómodo ante la situación enjabonando las piernas de Jason hasta las rodillas

Jason lo mira y levanta de nuevo una ceja. – No se tal vez un año, tal vez menos

-¿Cómo puedes vivir así? – Dick levanta la mirada sorprendido hacia arriba pero lo sobresale de a la vista es la maldita erección gigante baja de inmediato la mirada

-Que te digo Dick – Jason da una risa amarga – mi cuerpo no tiene sensación, la única que tengo dura poco después de una recuperación como esta y no siempre he tenido a alguien

Dick se levanta y vuelve a enjabonar la toalla y se la da a Jason para que termine lo que falta –No tienes una pareja fija o momentánea

-No, Dick no puedo ofrecer mucho, no hay futuro conmigo – dice mientras pasa una mano a los hombros de Dick para poder terminar el aseo –No quiero hacerle eso a nadie, que se encariñe y luego que. Que pase conmigo los últimos días, meses o lo que sea en un infierno con un vegetal a un lado. –dice mientras se enjabona

Dick traga –Lo siento tanto

-¿Por qué? No fuiste quien me golpeaba en ese callejón –dice Jason mientras deja la toalla todavía con la erección – Dick siente como se le revuelve el estómago

-Ahora a bajar a la bestia –dice Jason, ambos giran, Jason aleja el pecho del agua –deja ir el agua fría. –Ah mierda – se queja 

-No funciona sigues duro William – dice Dick 

-Te odio – bufa Jason

-Es la única- forma pregunta Dick

-Que quieres mirar mientras me masturbo - dice entre risas Jason -eres un jodido pervertido

-No yo no - Dick está rojo como tomate mientras Jason se sacude de la risa. 

-William no te muevas asi, no te puedo mantener firme -protesta Dick

-Oh mierda, esto duele - Jason se queja

-Ah, aguanta -pide Dick mientras lo recarga en su pecho -Pasa tu mano por mi cintura para que tengas apoyo 

-Ya casi, ah, mierda solo un poco más -dice Jason

-Ah, mierda te me resbalas, apoyate de una de mi cuello-pide Dick

-No soy un maldito contorsionista como tu idiota - gruñe Jason.

-No está funcionando - dice Dick

-Oh de verdad Sherlock - bufa Jason.

-Tenemos que salir te vas a enfriar lo resolveremos cuando estés en la cama caliente - decide Dick

-Más -Jason casi llora de la risa 

Dick toma una toalla y se la coloca a Jason la segunda la amarra en su propia cintura –Vamos a secarte

-No quise hacerlo –gruñe mientras Dick lo saca de la ducha, luego lo sienta en el baño y le da una toalla, Jason se seca el torso y Dick hace lo mismo. Luego coloca las pantuflas del hospital para que no camine en el suelo frío

-Listo –dice Dick y vuelve a sujetar a Jason, tenía que aprender de los errores, no iba a permitir que ese Marcelo tocará a Jason en la ducha, no era su hermano, el era un extraño, y si alguna vez lo tocaba en forma extraña y si le provocaba una erección con o sin propósito, Jason débil que apenas podía sostenerse era un blanco fácil. Dick iba a proteger a su hermano menor esta vez.


	126. Quédate encubierto.

Damian, Cass, Step ya están entrando, Bruce trata de detenerlos

Mientras dentro

-Voy a llevarte al cuarto, te vestiré y luego lo haré yo – dice Dick

-Buena idea – responde Jason que está apoyado en los hombros de Dick que sujeta con un brazo bajo la axila de Jason y el otro sobre la cintura para guiarlo.

-Espera abro la puerta- dice Jason bajando un mano, Dick esta caminando de espaldas –Listo – Jason vuelve a sujetarse pasando el brazo de nuevo en los hombros de Dick, se siente tambalear y afirma su agarre quedando en un abrazo en el cuello de Dick con pasos torpes.

Ambos salen lentamente del baño en toalla –Oh por dios –gritó alguien. Tanto Dick como Jason dan un pequeño salto de su piel por la sorpresa mirando a la concurrencia, el cuarto está lleno de murciélagos. Tim se ve encabronado, rojo hasta las orejas, Barbara en shock, Damian con la mandíbula caída, Cass y Step los ojos desorbitados, Selina no puede despegar la vista del levantamiento de la toalla de Jason Bruce está de espaldas.

Jason frunce el ceño molesto, Dick traga –No es lo que piensan – levanta la mano que va en la cintura de Jason pero en la maniobra se atora con la toalla y esta tirándola. Jason abre los ojos como platos ahora esta desnudo ante los espectadores en su habitación.

Kory entra recién bañada para hacer guardia –Oh por favor – gruñe cerrando la puerta mirando a Dick y Jason

Jason se sonroja cuando siente mas de una mirada bajando hacia su miembro colgando en sus piernas – Oh por favor, alguien sáqueme de mi miseria.

-Eso enorme –señala Cass

-No es Dinosaurico –añade Stephanie

-Titánico -murmura Barbara

Jason esta más que incomodo con los adjetivos que le dan a su erección, siente que el agarre de Dick se afloja del único brazo donde lo tiene sostenido –Ni se te ocurra soltarme idiota –gruñe

Bruce mira a Selina que esta hipnotizada con Jason al igual que todas la chicas, Tim se saca la camisa y la arroja directo a la erección de Jason y queda colgada como una toalla en un toallero.

-Oh gracias, genial – reniega Jason, Bruce camina rápido tomando la toalla y poniéndola en la cintura de Jason, después se quita la chaqueta de Bruce que cubre sus hombros

Se escucha más de una pequeña exclamación reprochado cuando cubre a Jason –Aaah- no sabe cual de ellas hizo la exclamación

-No es gracioso, fuera todos, yo me encargo – Bruce le quita a Jason a Dick – Ve a ponerte algo – le dice a Dick que vuelve a estar rojo como tomate en lo que se dirige al baño para vestirse -Pueden darnos privacidad – se dirige a los demás

-Oww –exclama Jason cuando Bruce lo levanta en brazos sujetándose fuerte de la camisa ante la sorpresa incomodo con la erección que ya esta empezando a bajar con todo el alboroto


	127. Chapter 127

Tim abre la puerta y espera a que salgan del cuarto las chicas y Damian, la cierra quedándose dentro –Espera –dice Tim acercándose a la ropa de Jason

-No es necesario –reniega Bruce que carga a Jason para llevarlo a la cama y sentarlo en la orilla, se ve algo agotado por el baño y el esfuerzo de levantarse

-Lo es –responde Tim que niega salir del cuarto –William no puede enfriarse –Tomando primero la playera

-Jesus en patines me siento ahora como un crió – resopla Jason –poniéndose la playera, Bruce sirve de apoyo a Jason necesita esperar a vestir lo y a que Tim salga para tener una charla con los dos muchachos, sobre todo Dick que al parecer esta llevando las cosas muy lejos

-William me puedes decir que demonios paso ahí dentro -gruñe Tim antes de que Bruce pueda indignarse o preguntar algo. Ahora Timothy Jackson Drake es el hombre a cargo.

-Oh por favor nadie macillo el honor de nadie, si es a lo que te refieres- Jason acomoda la playera

-Entonces – bufa Tim manoteando

-Tim no creo que sea el momento -dice serio Bruce

-Entonces ¿cuándo? Cuando Dick haga algo irreversible – Tim tiene ganas de ahorcar a Bruce.

Jason chifla -Ooowww Santa mierda, van a tranquilizar sus murciélagos. - exclama Jason algo divertido por lo dramáticos que son -Primero pajarito y Papá Drácula somos adultos, segundo si tu hermano es un imbécil, me queda claro que no puede seguir instrucciones-Jason dirige su atención a Bruce- No se como puedes vivir con él para lo controlador que eres. Por lo ultimo fue un accidente mi sensibilidad es demasiada- Jason se abraza a si mismo subiendo y bajando sus manos en sus brazos -Hace frió.

-Lo siento William – resopla Tim movimiento la cabeza. -Bruce levántalo en lo que yo me encargo de la parte de abajo –Pide Tim, es importante poner a Jason caliente, las explicaciones vendrán después. -Estas bien William –pregunta inclinándose para colocar la ropa interior.

-Son ustedes algo invasivos –resopla Jason colocando sus pies en la entrada de sus boxers –Se le avisa a un hombre que va a tener audiencia, no puede uno salir del baño con dos pajaros alborotados, jeje –responde riendo entre dientes entre indignado y divertido levantando la ceja .

Bruce sacude la cabeza –Voy a levantarte despacio – lo toma por debajo de las axilas, lo mira al rostro cuando asiente Jason. Lo levanta con cuidado, el corazón de Bruce late mas fuerte, es la primera vez que tiene a su hijo en brazos desde que supo que estaba vivo, lo sujeta firmemente pero con cuidado a su pecho, la cabeza de Jason se recarca en su hombro, Bruce puede oler la piel de Jason, el jabon de su piel, el olor del shampu en su cabello, se da un momento para disfrutar el abrazo.

-No me vayas a golpear con con tu dinosaurio – bromea Tim con Jason

-Solo déjalo tranquilo y no te morderá –responde relajado Jason.

-Aguantalo ahí Bruce –pide Tim mientras sube los boxers a la cintura de Jason

-Cuidado ahí –pide Jason, no quiere tener otra erección incomoda delante de los dos hombres – mucha sensibilidad –explica

-Oh, - Tim es cuidadoso, una vez con los boxers en su lugar retira la toalla –Voy con los pantalones, ¿Puedes aguantar? –Tim mira cuando Jason le da la aprobación encima del hombro de Bruce, –Buce –pregunta a Bruce hunde su cabeza en el cuello de Jason

-Sin problema – responde Bruce que no quiere dejar ir a Jason en el abrazo, sus manos están sujetando sus omóplatos

Tim toma los pantalones de la pijama limpia se inclina enrollando una pierna y luego toma la pantorrilla de Jason y la dirige, luego hace lo mismo y sube los pantalones –Listo puedes sentarlo

Bruce sienta a Jason al borde de la cama, siente como los brazos de Jason se retiran de su agarre hasta los antebrazos, Bruce lo mira, se ve algo agotado, tiene la barba apoyada en su pecho –Estas bien hijo

-Mareado – responde lentamente

-Voy a recostarte, de acuerdo – indica Bruce pero Jason niega con la cabeza

-Quiero ir donde Oliver – pide el joven, Bruce hace una mueca, pero hacerlo puede acercarlo mas.

-Hagamos esto –dice Bruce que sigue sujetando a Jason- Voy a recostarte, luego por una silla de ruedas y yo mismo te llevare – Tim mira a Bruce sorprendido, Jason por su parte levanta la cabeza con un brillo en sus ojos –Gracias – responde y aparece una amplia sonrisa.

Bruce se inclina tomando a Jason las piernas de Jason recostándolo y luego lo arropa –No tardo -Bruce le dedica una tierna sonrisa a Jason, luego mira a Dick que sale del baño con ojos de cachorro regañado, Tim le lanza a Dick una mirada fulminante, Bruce no quiere incrementar la fricción así que solo añade –Dick, tu y yo luego tendremos una conversación.- sale del cuarto 


	128. Godzilla

-**_¡Viste el tamaño de esa cosa!_**\- dice Stephanie

-Tim ¿Tiny?- pregunta Cass con una mirada picara

-No, no esta tu sabes bien… pero esa cosa. ¿Barbara eso es normal?- Pregunta Step

Barbara todavía esta recordando el pedazo de carne de Jason erguido y orgulloso como un soldado, venoso y grueso -Es normal pero no común. Dick -hace una pausa

-No Dick no es mas chico y delgado – añade Kory- Y bueno he tenido a lo sumo otra persona con ese tamaño, un poco menos ancho. Tu Barbs

-No nunca de ese tamaño- dice Barbara

-Es como de actor porno-Dice Selina

-Tts padre no creo que sea pequeño- dice indignado Damian cruzando los brazos

-Tu padre esta muy bien dotado cariño, solo que no se cual sea mas grande, mas grueso posiblemente la cosa de Jason -Selina ladea la cabeza recordando los dos pollas, el de Bruce y el de Jason, interiormente lamiéndose los bigotes y hiciera una fiesta con los dos hombres, Jason bueno es joven.

-Quien diría que ese niño flacucho de la calle tenia semejante cosa escondida. No creo que sea efecto de pozo - dice Barbara -¿Damian?

-Si lo es tendré que darle a Bruce un chapuzón – todas ríen menos Damian y Duke que piensa que tal vez Jason tenga parientes judíos y negros en su árbol genealógico.

-No seas tonta Selina, el pozo no tiene nada que ver- mierda a Damian se le resbala le hubiera gustado decir que si, pero demostraría falta de conocimiento y envidia ante todos, simplemente no tocar el tema era lo que había decidido

-Ooooh entonces eso es todo Jason- dice Barbara

Bruce sale del cuarto y escucha parte de la conversación, los mira -¿No tienen que estar en sus puestos? – Bruce les da una mirada dura

Barbara esta roja, entre la ira y el deseo, nunca había visto a Jason en toda su gloria, músculos bien formados, había cicatrices, pero el animal entre sus piernas era retador. Sacude los pensamientos y se dirige a su puesto.

Step daría una visita muy larga a Tim, Jason la había dejado un poco nerviosa, peso mientras iba a su ronda fuera de las instalaciones.

Cass bueno tendría que conformarse con una mano amiga o tal vez Duke, pero eso complicaría las cosas. Ella se dirige con Step todavía las dos murmurando y riendo. 

Selina montaría a Bruce como si fuera un caballo salvaje, se dirige al cuarto para darse un retoque.

Kory bueno no podía decir que una parte de ella quería montar a la bestia, pero no sabia si Jason aceptaría, tenia sus reglas de no complicar la amistad. Ella fue a ver a Oliver

Damian y Duke se levantaron también descansarían un rato antes de su ronda -Mujeres- solo dice Duke

-Tt ni que fuera gran cosa- dice Damian

-Para ellas sí – sonríe Duke de forma traviesa

* * *

Mientras en la habitación

-_Que putas pasa contigo Dick_, lo besas, después lo manoseas, le causas una erección a donde vas con esto – Tim le grita a Dick que esta a un lado de la cama de Jason

-Oh Joder cálmate pajarito, fue un jodido error, somos heterosexuales, bueno eso desde mi golpiza para la fecha, mas atrás no sabría decir, pero bueno -Jason mira a Dick con ojos inocentes y dudosos -¿Tu eres heterosexual?-Dick abre la boca pero Jason lo interrumpe- Bueno me importa una mierda, la cosa es que el beso bueno fue por que el es un imbécil y la erección fue … bueno fue por que también es un imbécil -Jason empieza a carcajearse desde el estomago que casi hace que Tim olvide su enojo -Eres la razón por la cual el shapoo tiene instructivo .. -Jason esta llorando de la risa. Tim se une a Jason doblándose de risa.

Dick no esta divertido -No, es nada gracioso William y para que lo sepas si se seguir instrucciones _¡SI SON CLARAS!_\- Justo cuando Jason se había calmado y limpiado sus lagrimas, vuelve a doblarse a un costado de la risa, Tim necesita sentarse para no caerse sacudiéndose en es sillón con el aire atorado en los pulmones que de vez en cuando es liberado para sacar algunos ¡Ha ha!

Dick bufa – Sí claro muy gracioso y para que lo sepas Jason son heterosexual

-No por mucho tiempo -vuelve a reír Jason – Por lo menos ahora con los rumores tendrás muchos hombres persiguiendo ese culo -Jason levanta la mano y la azota con fuerza en el trasero de Dick -_Aaaaay_, mierda William dolió

-Aprieta ese culo para que no te duela, recuerda en caso de violación apretar asterisco, asterisco -Jason vuelve a reir.

La puerta se abre con la silla de ruedas -que fue todo ese alboroto – los reprende Bruce que no esta nada contento con Dick y Jason, mientras ve las caras rojas de los tres, Tim conteniendo, limpiándose las lagrimas, Dick furioso pasando su acariciando su nalga y Jason recuperando el aire mientras se limpia las lagrimas.

Bruce mueve la cabeza con desaprobación, Jason lo mira de forma infantil y levanta sus brazos y agito sus deditos en broma -Hora del paseo


	129. Un hijo dos padres

Jason se las sábanas y se dispuso a sentarse, no contaba con un par de brazos que lo levantaron de la cama

-Joder - Jason gritó sorprendido mientras con una mano se sujetaba del invasor para no caerse

Tim y Dick ahora eran los que reían con la cara de sorpresa de Jason

-Idioma- reprendió a Bruce con una sonrisa reprimida

-Que jodidos haces no soy un inválido - resoplo Jason 

-Ustedes dos no tiene asuntos que atender, - dijo Bruce molesto -Los quiero ver en una hora en mi cuarto en especial a ti Dick -reclamo mientras sufre Jason en brazos algo molesto, haciendo que los chicos emprendieran la retirada del lugar.

-Acabas de tener una operación delicada, casi muere en el proceso, ha cumplido una ducha con solo una persona para sujetarte -Bruce ahora era el que reclamaba colocando a su hijo en el asiento de la silla de ruedas - imprudentemente sin autorización del médico a carga. 

-Joder BatDad reclama como si fuera uno de tus murciélagos - vuelve a ser resoplar Jason ansioso por ir donde Oliver. 

Bruce siente la puñalada, ya es difícil llevarlo con Oliver, mucho más difícil es verlo como se derrite con el hombre que apenas tiene tres años de conocerlo y solo le ha mentido para hacerlo sustituto de un hijo fallido que perdió - Es solo sentido común Jason

-Joder como les encanta mi segundo nombre a ustedes - Jason esta listo para ir con Oliver, encoge los hombros - Esta bien si me llevas con Oliver

Bruce se encamina con Jason al cuarto de Oliver, aprovechando el permiso utiliza su verdadero nombre odia llamarlo por otro -Jay - ese apodo hace que los ojos rueden hasta ponerse en blanco - que tanto recuerdas de tu pasado.

-No mucho y no nací en Gotham, tengo un padre así que no puedes coleccionarme - dice Jason con voz burlona -Lo digo por tu problema de acaparamiento de niños con cabello oscuro de ojos azules, aparte los mios son azul verdoso, otro motivo para que no cuentes conmigo -Jason ríe entre diente.

Bruce siente como ácido esas palabras pero contraataca - ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no eres de Gotham? sabes solo a veces hay un acento Gothamita cuando hablas. 

Jason gira juntando sus cejas -¿De que hablas hombre? yo no tengo acento. Y nunca pondría en duda la palabra de Roy o Ollie

Bruce se adelanta para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Oliver mientras enfoca su atención en Jason dando una mirada con la ceja levantada como si dijera "estás seguro" haciendo que Jason resople en el aire.

-William - dije Kory levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose hacia los dos hombres que entran -Que haces aquí, no sabes estar quieto, le dire al doctor que te amarre a la cama -Kory pone las manos en su cintura molesta.

Jason la mira picaramente -Eso te quisieras pervertida 

-¡William! - Reclamó Kory mientras Jason se regodea cínicamente. 

-Puedes llevarme cerca de mi viejo - pide Jason, Bruce toma aire, tensa los hombros y lo acerca

Jason toma la mano de Oliver-¿Como esta? 

-Hace pocos minutos abrió los ojos - dice Kory moviéndose a un lado de Jason haciendo que Bruce retroceda para tomar el hombro de Jason.

-Oh eso es bueno - Jason sonríe y alcanza el cabello de Oliver acariciando sus doradas hebras entre sus dedos

-Mmmh - gime Oliver

La boca de Jason se desnuda en una amplia sonrisa -Pa -susurra Jason suavemente.

Oliver abre un ojo tratando de enfocar a la persona a un lado, con trabajos abre el otro ojo, todavía hay neblina en el -Will - susurra 

-Si viejo aquí estoy - se levanta con ayuda de Kory, Jason recarga su antebrazo en la almohada de la cama y toma el rostro de Oliver besado en la mejilla, en ese momento entra Dinah que leyó en mensaje de Kory avisando que se había despertado , mira la espalda de Bruce, pero decide no hacer nada al respecto en este momento lo único que le importa son sus dos chicos en el cuarto.

Jason da una suave risita -Viejo necesitamos hacer algo con tu barba pica - Oliver pasa la mano por el cabello ébano de Jason bajando a la mandíbula con ojos somnolientos. 

-William, Oliver -exclama Dinah dando zancadas largas hacia ellos Kory se quita dando la vuelta a la cama para dar espacio.

Dinah ayuda a sentarse a Jason y le da un beso apasionado a Oliver -Hola - dice cuando rompe el beso, mientras Oliver la toma de los hombros

-Avecilla - dice con voz cansada Oliver

Dinah se endereza acaricia la mejilla de Oliver mientras el toma su mano y acaricia la cabeza la nuca de Jason -Tu que haces fuera de la cama -mira entrecerrando los ojos

Jason sube los hombros -Quería ver a mi padre, asi que habia dos opciones o venia aquí aunque fuera arrastrándome y la otra es que este gentil señor me trajo a ver a mi padre, -Señalando a Bruce con su pulgar - así que demándame - dice con una sonrisa amplia 

-Luego hablamos al respecto William - Dinah lo toma un mechón de la nuca de cabeza con suavidad y lo mueve con delicadeza -Me alegra verlos bien. 

Oliver dirige la mirada y donde señalo Jason y se percata que es Bruce el maldito Wayne en el cuarto


	130. Chapter 130

Jason detecta la mirada enojada de Oliver, decide apretar su mano -Ollie, pops -Oliver no quita la mirada de Bruce -Se se él es Batman y lo que me pediste. No tuve elección, los tenían yo no conozco Gotham, ellos ayudaron 

Oliver sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia Jason -William te arriesgaste demasiado, te pedí que nunca entraras a Gotham. Ellos son peligrosos, son más peligrosos que los mismos villanos -Bruce se estremeció al escuchar eso, no tan solo estaba sustituyendo a Roy por Jason si no que estaba desacreditando a los murciélagos envenenando a su hijo para que no pudiera recuperarlo. Oliver fijo la una expresión gélida en Bruce -Recuerda que mataron a un de los suyos, este hombre junto con Superman y Wonder Woman son responsables de la muerte de Roy, de la pérdida de control de Wally con sus métodos en el Santuario. -Bruce apretó las manos, aguantando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar, reconocía sus errores, trabajo para rectificarlos

-Pa - dijo suavemente Jason

-No William eres demasiado noble, a veces demasiado inocente para distinguir la maldad que se disfraza de bien, eso te llevo a que te lastimaran esa noche. -Oliver soltó la mano de Jason y la dirigió hacia el rostro del joven tocando su mejilla -No voy a perderte -Bruce sintió como si algo lo quemara por el interior, no era de Oliver era de Bruce

Jason apoyó su mejilla en la mano de Oliver y la tomo de nuevo - Viejo no soy tan inocente, -dio una pequeña risa -Demonios viejo soy un adulto, no un niño. -Jason beso la mano de Oliver, Bruce odiaba ver como se derretía con él otro hombre -Ollie no me enseñaste que las personas se merecen una oportunidad. Se lo que hizo, se que esta algo loco y no apruebo que tenga menores luchando con él pero no es el monstruo que describes. Tampoco es como si me estuviera llevando con él -Ambos hombres se estremecieron ante eso, incluso Dinah se le erizo la piel ante la idea.

-Oliver - Bruce se atrevió a hablar -Lamento mucho el daño que he hecho en el pasado, he trabajado muy duro para remendar mis errores, pero no estoy aquí por eso. -Bruce necesitaba por el bien de todos que hubiera un terreno neutral 

-¡Ah! ¿no? entonces por que no vas hacer tu trabajo en otro lado y dejas a mi y a mi familia en paz -escupio Oliver con veneno

-Ollie amor no debes alterarte -pidió Dinah 

-Es lo que estamos haciendo -dijo con voz fría Bruce -Ellos ya saben quien es William 

Oliver sintió que el pánico lo invadía, no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse y llevar a Jason lejos, ocultar en el fin del mundo si era necesario, de Bruce y de algo peor Lex o Ra, Oliver intento levantarse pero Dinah y Kory lo detuvieron 

-Papá cálmate por favor -Jason trato de levantarse pero Bruce se lo impidió, Oliver se descompuso más cuando vio que Bruce tocó a Jason, aunque el toque era gentil no confiaba en Bruce, como se atrevía a tocar a su hijo después de lo que le había hecho, era culpa de ese hombre que Jason estuviera en ese estado 

-No lo toques -gruñó Oliver enseñando los dientes, Jason brinco sobre su piel al ver la reacción de Oliver, Bruce levanto las manos en señal de rendición ya que el monitor cardíaco se disparaba 

-Que demonios, viejo cálmate no me rompi el culo rescatandote para que tengas un colapso -Jason lo reprendió enojado -viejo - dijo más suave -Si no mejoras no podremos salir de este lugar y yo no me iré sin ti.

Oliver hizo una mueca pero Jason tenía razón -Está bien hijo, estoy tranquilo -Oliver levantó las manos, Dinah y Kory se retiraron una vez que lo vieron resignado a soportar la presencia de Bruce. Pero Oliver sonrió, si Bruce iba a permanecer ahí entonces el marcará su territorio, le haría saber que Jason no era más suyo, Jason era un Queen ahora, un Arrow. Oliver palmeo la cama -Ven acá muchacho la silla debe estar matándote 

Jason sonrió ampliamente -Lo que usted diga mi capitán

Dinah y Kory solo pusieron divertidas los ojos en blanco, desde que Jason perdió recuerdos había algo en el que siempre tenía hambre de contacto físico, familiar dentro de sus recuerdos borrosos había una gran necesidad de amor sobre todo del lado paterno que tanto le había fallado, eso no quería decir que no adorara acurrucarse con Dinah y Kory. Jason una vez les dijo que una cama debería ser enorme tan enorme como fuera la familia para que todos se acurrucaran en las noches de películas. Jason había cambiado a Oliver y Oliver a Jason.

Jason con ayuda de Dinah y Kory se incorporó y con cuidado se recostó donde su padre, Jason coloco un brazo debajo de la cabeza de Oliver para que este se acomodara en su pecho. A Bruce se le pusieron las orejas coloradas cuando Jason le dio un beso en la rubia cabeza de Oliver -Viejo estas muy gordo -dijo riendo entre dientes -no cabemos los dos 

-Vete a la mierda tu eres un animal enorme que ocupas todo el espacio -le respondió Oliver mas divertido viendo como las venas de la cienes de Bruce se saltaban 

Clark abrió la puerta un poco preocupado -Oh, perdon escuche el corazón de Oliver, yo solo vine a verificar

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco ahora también estaba es Super metido en todo este embrollo. 

-Hey Sup -Saludo Jason

Clark no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena tan tierna, nunca había visto a Jason, no siendo Jason, seguía siendo brutal ante los villanos, en su lucha, una boca sucia, sarcástica con comentarios inteligentes, pero a la vez demostraba sin vergüenza alguna ser un osito de peluche con quien amaba, con su familia. Jason compartía muchas cosas con respecto a Bruce, obsesivo en el trabajo de vigilante, intimidante, duro no mostraba emociones más que furia, pero ahora parecía estar mejor con Oliver, era más relajado y demostrativo, mas confiado con las personas, más confiado en si mismo y menos arisco una vez que pasabas los filtros.

Todos agradecieron la entrada de Clark para disminuir la tensión en el ambiente con respecto a Bruce y Oliver. Clark siempre era buen mediador, gentil.

-Parece que ahora tenemos a toda la liga aquí, bien espero, expliquen -Oliver puso las manos en el pecho

-Hay un problema Queen -dijo Clark acercándose a los pies de la cama -Ya saben que Willam es el paciente cero

-No es posible -dijo Oliver -fuimos muy cuidadosos en borrar sus huellas, el paciente cero esta muerto en los registros

Clark suspiro, pasando la mano por su nuca -pensamos que tenemos un topo en la liga


	131. Chapter 131

-Oh por favor -Oliver pasó una mano por su cara -Sabía que era mala idea desviarnos a la lucha con la liga, nunca debieron verte William -Esto es un maldito desastre peor que el final de Game of Thrones 

Jason soltó una carcajada -Viejo eres realmente melodramático, nada puede compararse con ese final - Jason abrazo fuerte a Oliver por los hombros dándole una pequeña estrujada -Oliver le lanzó una mirada enojada -No es nada que no podemos arreglar, hemos tenido peores 

-No con tu seguiridad de por medio William -gruño Oliver -Nunca debiste arriesgarte tanto

Jason frunció el ceño -Y qué mierdas quieres viejo que te dejara a ti y a esa hermosa rubia -Jason señaló con la mirada a Dinah - a que lidiaran con esos cabrones que están torturandolos, eres mi jodido padre -Oliver sintió como su pecho se hinchaba ante el calor de Jason. -iría hasta el fin del mundo por ustedes, por cualquiera de ustedes tres -Jason estaba incluyendo a Kory, Jason dejó descansar su mejilla en la cabeza de un enojado Oliver. 

-Desobedeciste, hiciste todo lo que te pedí que no hicieras -rezongo Oliver -y ahora estas en fuego cruzado

\- Jesucristo en triciclo viejo, Me entrenaste bien, deberias tener mas fe en lo que cosechas -resoplo Jason - puedo manejar lo que viene, encontraremos una forma, siempre lo hemos hecho, somos los cabrones Arrows. Por cierto cuando me vas a dar un hermanito rubio como la mierda

-William no es el momento - dijo incómodo Oliver-Cuando me vas a dar nietos -respondió a la defensiva 

-Oh, mierda no sabia que querias ser abuelo tan rápido - "Bien atajada" pensó Jason -estas muy joven para eso.

-¿Quiero entender que primero quieres hacerme abuela que madre Oliver? -salió a la defensa Dinah indignada

Oliver se puso pálido, mientras Jason se regodeaba lanzando una fuerte carcajada -No avecilla, este mocoso está tratando de distraerme para no ser reprendido. -Oliver miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Jason - Me vengare por eso

-Esta bien no enloquezcamos, se me ocurre que podemos clonar a Roy para volver a ser los ángeles de Charlie -rió ante el recuerdo cuando eran ellos y Roy 

Kory no pudo evitar la carcajada -William de donde sacas tanta tontería

-Que te pasa Kory, éramos los ángeles de Charlie con Roy estaba el exótico pelirrojo, el maduro pero guapo rubio que todas quieren y el sexy moreno -señalandose al final -pero como no tenemos a ningún Charlie entonces unete y seremos los ángeles de Canary

Clark estaba realmente enamorándose del chico, era divertido, ligero, bastante complejo en su personalidad, un verdadero reto, era Jason y a la vez no Jason

-Bien, suficiente -dijo Oliver -Clark ya sabemos quien es el espía

-En eso estamos Oliver

-Se puede saber entonces ¿qué están haciendo para proteger a mi muchacho? por que somos un blanco fácil aquí -señaló Oliver

-Nadie externo a los que somos de confianza saben que están aquí -añadió Bruce. Oliver resopló ante la idea de confianza y Batman juntas -pero necesitamos cubrir todos los ángulos. 

-mmj -alguien interrumpe la reunión, el grupo presto atención a la puerta el dr. Browit estaba en el cuarto -tengo un paciente que se escapó, pensé que era posible que lo encontrara en otro cuarto ya que tiene la costumbre de ir a visitar a otros enfermos sin la previa autorización de su médico -Browit miraba directo a Jason de forma reprobatoria 

-Ups - exclamó Jason

-Williiiiaaam -dijo Oliver - en serio quieres otra charla

Jason mordió su labio y trató de darle la más encantadora de sus sonrisas con mirada de cachorro -Lo siento papi - pero Oliver no sucubio a sus encantos y solo sacudio la cabeza -Hablaremos más tarde jovencito, te espera una muy larga charla.

Jason solo bajó la cabeza como cachorro regañado -Ok

Bruce casi se desmaya en ese momento, no iba a retar, no iba a ir por un sarcasmo o enojo. Cuando su hijo se volvió tan dócil 

-Vamos -dijo Browit jalando la silla de ruedas -analisis lo recuerdas

Jason miró a Oliver, luego beso la cabeza para despedirse -te amo viejo, es bueno verte despierto.

Oliver no pudo evitar derretirse solo un poco debido al desastre que se ocasionó -Lo mismo digo hijo

Jason descendió de la cama con ayuda de Clark colocándolo en la silla, Jason se despidió del grupo y salió por la puerta con el doctor. Clark observaba a su amigo como lo miraba irse, sintió pena por él, escuchaba como el corazón de Bruce se aceleraba al verlo partir, Clark dudaba que Bruce pudiera recuperarlo, más con Oliver de perro guardián que no pensaba ceder una pulgada. 

Clark se dirigió a Oliver -Oliver ellos saben que Broken Arrow es en realidad Red Hood

-¿Que? 


	132. Chapter 132

-_¡¿Qué?!- _exclamó Oliver ya era suficientemente malo que supieran que era el paciente cero. -Cómo pudo pasar eso

Dinah tomo el hombro de Oliver -Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando tu hijo salio en tu búsqueda todos en la liga, incluyendo los murciélagos y las nuevas capas supieron quien era

-No es su hijo -gruñó Bruce -es mi hijo, no es William Johnson-Queen, es Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, no es Broken Arrow es Red Hood -Bruce sujeto la piecera de la camilla con fuerza para contener su ira.

Oliver descubrió los dientes y se lanzó hacia delante -El dejo de ser tu hijo cuando casi lo matas en ese tejado, dejó de ser Red Hood, dejó de ser Jason Peter Todd y no creo que desde su regreso haya sido un Wayne 

-Oliver -dijo Dinah tratando de calmarlo

-NO voy a aclarar esto de una vez, su nombre es William el segundo nombre de Roy, en honor _AL HOMBRE QUE LE SALVÓ LA VIDA_, es Jason _EN HONOR AL HOMBRE QUE FUE_ Johnson por su madre que lo amo y _QUEEN_ por que fui su padre desde ese dia, no va a arrebatarmelo cuando no _TE MERECES A ESE MUCHACHO_, ninguno de ustedes _SE LO MERECEN_

-No vas a robarme a _MI HIJO POR UN ESTÚPIDO ERROR,_ yo lo crié, lo saque de las calles, lo eduque, _LO CONVERTÍ EN ROBIN_

_-_Señores no es el momento- pidió Clark

-Y murió entonces -Oliver inyectó el veneno como lo hace un escorpión 

-Y el tuyo también por su adicción - Bruce contraataco

-Si pero el mio no regresó dando una segunda oportunidad que la pisaste -ahora fue turno de Oliver

-Tu que sabes, no sabes nada de él, regresó mal, casi asesina a Tim dos veces a Damian una, nos ataco a todos -Bruce se defendió

-Vete a la mierda, ni si quiera fue culpa del chico, ese maldito pozo que aún está presente en él. Lo se por que Roy y Kory lo ayudaron con eso, en cambio ustedes que hicieron tu GoldenBoy lo arrojó a Arkham -Oliver temblaba de furia -lo arrojaron en Arkham para que fuera de nuevo torturado

-Nunca fue tortura en Arkham - debatió Bruce

Oliver ladea la cabeza con una mirada sombría -¿Tu realmente sabes qué le pasó en ese lugar?¿Te lo dijo alguna vez?

-No, pero tenía sus registros monitoreados -Bruce no bajó la mirada inclinándose más hacia Oliver, si no hubiera estado la cama de por medio se hubieran acercado tanto que sentirían el aliento del otro en el rostro -Cosa que no puedo hablar de ti y de Roy que lo descuidaste tanto mas de una vez, que nunca pudo rehabilitarse de las drogas

-Oh entonces todo está bien, eres el maldito padre del año, no lo envía al Santuario o con cualquiera que pudiera ayudar, lo envía a Arkham pero es correcto por que tenia sus registros monitoreados en una institucion corrupta, llena de dementes que ayudo a poner tras la rejas, para ser alimento de tiburones, pero que importa estaba monitoreado, otra descarga en el cerebro del chico no importa porque papá lo vigila -Oliver logra su objetivo, Bruce no se ve tan intimidante ahora, se ha enderezado 

Oliver sonrió internamente ante su pequeña victoria, la siguiente flecha estaba lista-Y hablemos de Blackgate, sabes que le hubiera pasado a Jason si no envenena a todos esos criminales, no justifico el asesinato, pero era él o ellos - Oliver luego levantó una ceja engreidamente -en tu estúpida cabeza no logro conseguir la lógica de que le pasaría a un ex-Robin en una prisión llena de asesinos y depravados. -Oliver sacudió la mano como si espantara una mosca -pero seguro estaba monitoreado.

-Tienes tantos niños Bruce y solo dos a los que le has prestado atención que dudo que sepas algo de Jason -Oliver se recuesta

-Conozco a mi hijo, tu no, lo que sabes, lo sabes por Roy -Bruce no estaba dispuesto a ceder

-No voy a negarlo, eso fue al principio. -Oliver miraba al mimado niño rico que tenía enfrente, codicioso que no le gustaba que nadie jugara con sus juguetes, aunque los hubiera maltratado y tirado a un lado -No voy a mentir que cuando se recuperó dudaba de mi decisión de hacerlo un Queen por favor a Roy, una decisión de la que nunca me arrepentire

-Lo crie bien -responde Bruce -lo robaste ya formado, no vas a decirme que le enseñaste a investigar, que le enseñaste cómo usar la química para hacer un explosivo, como desactivar bombas, como dar un buen golpe y esquivar

-Tampoco voy a negar que el chico venía con un paquete que no fui yo quien se lo proveyó, pero el chico es leal por naturaleza, por eso volvió a ti una y otra vez luchando con sus demonios. Estas tan obsesionado con tu primer niño que no te diste cuenta lo increíble que es el segundo -reclama Oliver

-Yo lo se

-No lo sabes -interrumpe Oliver - es leal, extremadamente sobreprotector, cuando lo tuviste el chico no dormía hasta verte llegar completo -Bruce sacude la cabeza, estocada directa piensa Oliver - sufre de angustia por perder a los que ama, por eso se cierra, aún lo hace. Lo hizo -añadió - ¿sabes el trabajo que me costó hacer que se relajara después de lo de Roy? el muy cabrón me lleno de localizadores a escondidas. Si se me ocurría meterme en más problemas el mocoso iba a donde estuviera, hasta que tuve que frenarlo, sólo desistió hasta que lo incluí como compañero.

Oliver continuo -Es un protector natural de las personas, varias veces tuve que enterarme que se metía en problemas protegiendo a la gente, sin equipo más que su memoria muscular 

-Eso lo se, olvidas que fue mi compañero -dijo más dócil Bruce

-Ese es el problema contigo, a excepción de Damian que le das pases libres todo el tiempo y tu niño dorado solo ves colegas no hijos -añadió Oliver y Clark internamente no pudo estar mas de acuerdo -Mi hijo William va a graduarse tal vez el próximo año o antes -el corazón de Bruce latió con fuerza el primer graduado en la familia y ni siquiera estaba ahí para celebrarlo - Mi hijo tiene una vida fuera de la vigilancia a la que le doy prioridad que viva, quiera o no. Mi hijo no tiene miedo que lo abrace y le digo a diario lo increíble que es. Mi hijo es amado y ama a pesar de sus reservas. Lo siento por ti Bruce el no es tuyo, es mio

-Suficiente -dijo Clark -Oliver tu hijo o el de Bruce o de quien sea está en peligro. Tenemos desviada la atención hacia otros centros, laboratorios, hospitales y clínicas del mundo para que den mantenerlos dando vueltas, pero al primer lugar que irán una vez que se les acabe las opciones o se den cuenta que es una treta sera aqui, lo segundo que harán es buscarte, ahora saben ellos que te pertenece y tal vez hayan conectado puntos que sepa que es un Queen o pueden sospecharlo, así que pueden ir por ti. Necesitamos tenerlo protegidos pero no juntos.

-¿A dónde vas con esto Clark? - a Oliver no le estaba gustando la dirección que estaba tomando

Clark tomó aire, debe ser cuidadoso con lo que había discutido con Diana hace unas horas -Oliver hicimos una reunión entre Hal, Diana y Barry sobre la mejor forma posible de proteger a Jason

-William -corrigió Oliver 

-William -haciendo la corrección Clark - Necesitamos proteger a Canary y Green Arrow ya que saben que es el punto débil de Broken Arrow, no podemos volver a permitir que los capturen de nuevo para llegar a él. Pero si están juntos los tres les facilitaran la tarea para atacar a un solo objetivo. -Clark hizo una pausa -si ocultamos a William y damos falsas pistas aprovechando a su informante hasta que sepamos quien es sera mas facil protegerlo

-Oh bien y donde van a poner a mi muchacho, en alguna aldea lejos para que sea capturado fácilmente -reclamo Oliver

-No, en el lugar donde menos buscaran y estaría protegido -añadió Clark

-Ilumíname donde es ese lugar -Oliver volvió cruzar los brazos 

-Con los murciélagos -por fin dijo Clark con mucho cuidado.


	133. Chapter 133

-Inhalaste Kriptonita o que demonios -la primero en objetar no fue Dinah 

-Obviamente no estoy tan drogado para permitirte hacer eso -secundo Oliver casi brincando de su cama

-Por su puesto que No -grito Kory

La habitación se lleno de gritos, manoteo, juramentemos y maldiciones. Tim escucha el alboroto llegando junto cuando Oliver lanza una almohada a Clark que esquivo acertando le a Bruce en la cara que estaba en sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Kent. La escena hubiera sido graciosa de no ser por que todos en la habitación estaban tan alterados. Tim solo miraba absorto las cosas volar de un lado al otro, Oliver lanzaba lo que tenia cerca, hubiera arrojado la cuña, Tim solo parpadeaba en la puerta

-Tu tienes algo que ver en esto no lo niegues -Oliver ladro señalando a Bruce

-Estas siendo paranoico -gruño de vuelta Bruce

-Quieres robarme a mi hijo, no lo niegues -gruño Oliver mientras Kory trataba de sujetarlo para que no se levantara de la cama, mientra Dinah manoteaba 

-No es tu hijo, es mio y le has estado lavando el cerebro desde entonces -le arrojo la almohada en la cara a Oliver

Clark dio un chiflo lo suficientemente fuerte para que callaran todos tapando sus oídos, -¡Basta! dame una opción Oliver donde Jason no sea buscado y protegido. 

-Marcelo -dijo Kory

-Sí Marcelo puede ser - apoyo Dinah

-Oliver tienen los nombres de los relacionados con el instituto -dijo Clark quitando esa opción -No puede ser ningún contacto de Oliver Queen, Dinah, Green Arrow o Canary y tampoco alguna capa de la JL, serán donde busquen primero. Excepto Gotham, todos saben lo que paso, nadie apostaría por ellos. Sera más fácil para la liga resguardar a ustedes dos, mas con la condición del chico

-Puedo sacarlo del planeta - dijo Kory 

Fuera del planeta pensó Bruce, si Jason estuviera en peligro seria imposible llegar a tiempo sin embargo fue Dinah el que rechazo la oferta por muy tentadora que fuera -No es posible -dijo derrotado -No en su condición actual.-Dinah se mordió un labio, no quería informarle a Oliver de la condición de Jason hasta que estuviera completamente fuerte - el fragmento esta causando presión intracraneal y el pozo no lo esta haciendo mas fácil.

Oliver se sintió sin aire, Jason estaría inestable, su movilización seria difícil, pero dejarlo con el murciélago era otro riesgo con el pozo -No va con él -dijo Oliver 

-Oliver no estas escuchando -dijo Clark tratando de escucharse tranquilo 

-Tú no escuchas, mi hijo va estar luchando contra esa cosa de nuevo y ese hombre no esta capacitado para tratarlo. Su única forma de hacerlo es golpearlo o coartarle la garganta -gruñe Oliver

-Eres un maldito egoísta -Bruce ya había soportado mucho no podía negar que desde paso esa desgracia estaba tomando la mierda lo que los otros le querían dar, mucho mas de lo que el daba pero ya estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia 

-¡Hiciste que! -un voz en la puerta sonó fuerte y enojada, todos miraron al dulce y leal Tim con fuego en los ojos -Tu Oliver tienes alguna prueba acerca de lo que dijiste de cortar la garganta o fue solo una expresión -Tim lucia temible, tal vez por que nunca se salia de control nadie podía negar que era el mas normal de todos los murciélagos y petirrojos. Tim habia visto la marca en el cuello de Jason, cicatriz de la que nunca quiso hablar, no con ellos por lo menos 

-Tim -dijo momentáneamente Bruce -fue cuando Jason regreso mal, después de intentar matarte dos veces y enviar una bomba a Blüd donde Dick estaba 

-Bomba que programo para estrellarse en el agua, para joderte -dijo TIm cruzando los brazos -entiendo que Jason traía mucho encima y no era realmente él, pero puedo concederte eso, lo que no te concedo es donde quedo los murcielagos NO MATAN, donde quedo anteponer a un psicópata asesino sobre su victima con TEPT, donde esta él hombre que lloraba por la perdida de su hijo y termino haciéndole una herida mortal -Tim se veía sombrío al grado que Oliver y Dinah guardaron silencio 

-Tim no te metas, no sabes toda la historia -dijo Bruce -Nunca le hice una herida a Jason. 

-Tienes razón -dijo Tim sin cambiar su expresión, realmente el niño daba miedo - no la se, por que tu la ocultaste, pero he visto la herida en la yugular, no lo asesinaste por que es Jason, con una curación acelerada, por lo menos mas rápida que la mayoría de los que no somos metas, pero si no la hubiera tenido, nunca te has preguntado que tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido 

Bruce sintió como se tensaba 

-No es de extrañar que Oliver no te quiera cerca. Yo no te querría cerca si fuera Jason parece que desde que regreso hemos estado de enterrarlo -Dinah sintió que tenia un aliado quien podía confiar en ultimo de los casos 

-Tim no es el momento -los puños de Bruce se aprietan 

-Bien William ira solo con tres condiciones -dijo Dinah -Tim sera su guardián y reportara cualquier cosa a nosotros, Bruce no hará nada por recuperar a William, eso significa que se abstendrá de hacerlo recordar, acercarlo a él o retenerlo legalmente y por ultimo Kory ira con él. Esa sera la única forma que William vaya con los murciélagos sin nosotros -concluyo Dinah

-¿Ir a donde? -una voz gruesa llego a la habitación, era Jason que se sostenía de las muletas con el ceño fruncido y mirada retadora.

* * *

-William -susurro Oliver era mas fácil convencerlos a ellos que a su obstinado hijo.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado Oliver -gruño Jason - No sin ustedes

En ese momento Oliver entendió el riesgo, si eran vueltos a capturar William ira con todo a su rescate sin importar las consecuencias para él y perdería a su hijo para siempre -Nos pueden dar un momento a solas -pidió Oliver 

Todos salieron del cuarto sin alejarse mucho, al principio todo era calma después de unos minutos se escucharon gritos de una discusión acalorada

-Estas loco, no voy a ningún lado -gruño Jason

-Estas siendo irracional -gruño Oliver por otro lado

-Tu eres el irracional y si los vuelven a secuestrar -grita Jason

-Estaremos vigilados en lo que me repongo -otro grito de Oliver

-NO -la negación de Jason

Otro silencio todos se miraban con expectativa

-Ella va con ustedes -grita Jason

-Absolutamente NO -grita Oliver

-Entonces tendrán que arrastrarme, encadenarme para evitar alejarme de ustedes, eso quieres viejo -gruñe Jason

Otro silencio más hay solo silencio, después de unos minutos se abre la puerta y sale Jason hecho una furia dando un portazo detras de él, levanta la mirada y ve a Clark -Los odio -gruñe y se va al cuarto azotando la puerta.

Kory entra con Jason y Dinah con Oliver. -Pudo ser peor -dice Clark, Bruce presta atención al alienigena que seguro escucho toda la discusión -Acepto pero Kory estará con Oliver 


	134. Debajo de las cobijas

Jason no ha hablado desde su conversación con Oliver, ha salido algunas veces de su cuarto con las muletas, se siente completamente estresado a pesar de que inicio con la medicación psiquiátrica. Casi choca con Barbara -Ups lo siento - se disculpa detrás de Barbara sale Cass y Step. Jason continua su camino

-William -habla Barbara estas bien 

Jason se gira despacio -Si, yo, bien gracias - Jason se da cuenta que Cass y Step están con la mirada fija en sus pantalones, Jason desvía su mirada para cerciorarse que todo este en su lugar, levanta el rostro ahora Barbara esta también mirando hacia sus pantalones -Ey chicas mis ojos están arriba -resopla Jason haciendo que las chicas se pongan rojas hasta la orejas, solo vuelve a girar para continuar su camino no tiene ganas de lidiar con esa mierda.

Dando la vuelta se encuentra con Tim -William 

-Hola pajarito -saluda Jason, no tiene ganas de charlar, pero Tim saca un libro, El Psicoanalista de John Katzenbach, Tim sonríe y levanta los hombros -Lo compre para ti antes de venir, pero si ya lo leiste

-No, es genial pajarito he escuchado buenas criticas -dice Jason 

-Quieres ir a un lugar tranquilo yo tengo que trabajar en algunas cosas, tu si quieres podes leer un poco -Tim vuelve a elevar sus hombros, justo lo que necesita Jason algo con que distraerse sin que sea un charlador como Dick o alguien que empiece a hablar de los planes de la seguridad de ellos. Tim y Jason pasan el resto de la tarde en una cómoda sala de espera en silencio reconfortante mientras TIm trabaja y Jason pega la nariz en el libro. Cuando llega la noche Jason es llevado por las enfermeras de vuelta a su cuarto después de una larga búsqueda por todo el hospital sin alarmarse ya que están acostumbrados a los escapes del chico. 

Una vez en su cuarto llega Kory con Marcelo sentándole bien su visita, Jason le habla de lo sucedido con Dick, Marcelo no deja de joderlo con traerle una bandera de colores, ríen un poco, Kory ha logrado su objetivo desestresando a Jaso, Kory decide entrar al baño, justo al mismo tiempo entra abre la puerta Dick mira a Marcelo con recelo asi que decide despedirse y darle otra vuelta después. 

-Creo que tu novio esta celoso -dice Marcelo y Jason responde con una seña grosera 

Marcelo se ha tenido que retirar debido a que la hora de las visitas se ha terminado dejando a Jason de nuevo con sus pensamientos, Kory decide entrar del baño después de unos minutos sale con su pijama, Jason sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, solo se hace a un lado cuando ella sube a la cama, Kory y Jason han tendido tiempo que suelen dormir juntos como amigos, muy enterrado en el inconsciente de Jason están esas noches solitarias, frías lleno de miedo cuando recién se quedó huérfano, sin protección, era un niño hermoso, no tanto como Dick pero lo era y para los estándares de la calle llamaba más la atención a los depredadores sexuales, cabello negro, con hermosos ojos azules, facciones finas alguien pagaría una buena cantidad de dinero por él. Muchas veces tuvo que escapar de depredadores, el mantenerse caliente y acompañado era algo que realmente disfrutaba, libre de traumas pasados, de recuerdos de traiciones, de una casa donde era querido pero constantemente comparado con su antecesor y de un segundo padre constipado emocionalmente Jason era libre de inseguridades para demostrar su afecto.

Kory se echó a su lado, como era costumbre de Jason la abrazó para que se apoyara en su hombro, Jason pasó sus manos en sus cabellos -Ya sabes él plan -preguntó Jason a Kory

Kory lo abrazo de la cintura -Sí lo escuche en de la propia boca de Superman

-No quiero separarme de Oliver y si van detrás de él cómo voy a defender lo -Jason frunce el ceño puede sentir a la presencia del pozo susurrando suavemente en su cabeza.

Kory lo mira y gira su cabeza con manos suaves -Van a tener protección 

-Kory necesito que vayas con ellos - dice Jason con preocupación -Mantelos y mantente a salvo, no puedo perderlos, yo simplemente no sabría como seguir. No quiero hacerlo 

Kory acaricia la mejilla de Jason -No les pasara nada, pero si eso sucediera a alguno William se que eres increíblemente fuerte, sabrás cómo seguir adelante -Kory se acerca y le da un dulce beso en los labios 

-Gracias ángel pero lo dudo -responde Jason, Kory sonríe y vuelve a besarlo con un poco de pasión, la mano que ella tenía en el pecho de el empieza a vagar en sus abdominales 

Jason puede sentir como todo su cuerpo exige responder a la pasión, hay demasiada sensibilidad en su piel, pero es Kory y no quiere hacerle eso a ella con suavidad, tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene la toma de los hombros y rompe el beso -Kory -Kory mira la lujuria en los ojos de Jason, hay deseo, solo tiene que insistir un poco mas para que Jason rinda sus defensas -no compliquemos esto, sabes que solo te lastimare -ella sigue vagando sus manos por el cuerpo de Jason mientras observa como la respiración de el se agita

-Kory para - dice sin fuerzas pero ella pasa sus manos por el cinturón de adonis provocando que lance la cabeza hacia la almohada con un suave gemido en el aire 

-Jason - ella suspira en su cuello para luego besarlo -no me lastimaras lo prometo, ella esta dentro de los pantalones de Jason 

-Por favor -Jason suspira con fuerza -no es justo - Kory besa el cuello de Jason, desplaza sus manos en su longitud y siente como la respuesta a sus caricias llega

Esta vez que Kory lo besa él responde con fervor, su beso es profundo y tibio, Jason toma el cabeza de Kory, muerde su labio quiere estar dentro de ella,

Kory desabotona los botones de la pijama de Jason, lo llena de beso, siente como las respiraciones se hacen más profundas, arquea su cuerpo pidiendo mas, ella baja a las caderas de él despojandolo de todo lo que se interpone a su objetivo, desde que lo vi desnudo no ha podido quitárselo de la mente, lo desea, así que canaliza toda sus ansias en el objeto deseado 

Jason se vuelve loco, desordenado la sensaciones lo embriagan, la sensación es demasiada y unida al largo tiempo de abstinencia se vuelve peor. Jason tomó la almohada y la pone en su cara para reprimir los gemidos. No desea al cuerpo de enfermeras entrando asustadas pensando que está teniendo dolor. Su cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente, sus caderas se sacuden ante la invasión de la ansiosa boca de Kory, siente la manos de Kory vagar por sus piernas, sus caderas y abdomen 

Es suficiente Jason pasa la almohada por arriba de su cabeza, no quiere terminar en la boca de Kory -Condón -si van hacer esto decide que sea de la forma correcta. Dejar a un niño sin padre no es opción para Jason, así que no desea embarazar a su amiga. 

Al parecer esto fue premeditado Kory sonríe por arriba de la erección de Jason pasa su lengua desde abajo de sus bolas, longitud, abdomen y cuello para llegar donde esta el rostro de Jason luego toma del cajón un condón, Jason la mira entre cerrando los ojos -¿desde cuando planeabas abusar de mi? 

Kory abre el condón, besa la boca de Jason ansiosa y Jason responde con el mismo deseo -Desde que te vi saliendo del baño con Dick

Jason lanza la cabeza hacia la almohada y ríe -Jodido día, que pasa con ustedes, han actuado como sin fuera la primera polla que vieran en su vida -Oh mierda -sisea cuando Kory le coloca el preservativo con la boca 

Kory se inclina hacia el apoyando sus antebrazos a lado de la almohada -La primera no, pero es poco común de ese tamaña y grosor, con el tamaño justo para hacer malabares en ella sin que te lastime 

Kory se monta en Jason -Oh Jay te sientes tan bien -ella empezó ir lento luego mas rápido se sentía tan lujuriosa en ese momento pero Jason atrapo sus caderas jadeando -¿Tienes prisa?- pregunta con una ceja levantada 

-Perdona tu espalda, te estoy lastimado -pregunta Kory poniendo cubriendo su boca con sus manos y cara de preocupación

-En lo absoluto solo que sigues moviéndote de esa forma no durare - le recrimino Jasono que empezó a marcarle el ritmo con las caderas -¡Oh! así -dijo con voz seductora echando la cabeza hacia atrás, -solo siéntelo, -dio un fuerte suspiro -Oh mierda Kory, tienes una vagina para pasar la vida ahí 

Kory no pudo evitar reírse se agacho y lo beso entre risas -tu tienes la llave y.... Oh mierda Jay que fue eso,-los ojos de Kory se subieron hasta el cielo cuando el la retiro sus caderas buscando el punto de explosión de ella 

Jason rió y con una mirada traviesa y sonrisa retorcida la sujeto firme impidiendo que se moviera y empezó a mover sus caderas mas rápido provocando que Kory se lanzara hacia delante sujetando la almohada con fuerza y la boca abierta jadiando, ahora ella era la desordenada 

-Shuush, haces mucho ruido, van a corrernos del hospital - dijo Jason que tapo sus gemidos con un beso mientras se movía mas rápido 

Kory estaba perdiendo el control se sujeto a Jason como tabla salvavidas llegando a su orgasmo

* * *

Mientras a fuera Tim recibió una visita de Kon -Ven vamos a saludar a Jason 

Kon le venia hablando de los planes y las sospechas que tenían en la JL cuando llegaron a la puerta y Tim tomo la manija del cuarto de Jason para entrar 


	135. Chapter 135

-No abras -dijo rápido Kon

Tim di un pequeño brinco -¿Por que no?

Kon se sonrojo un poco -Estan...Jason esta....esta ...

-Esta enfermo, esta desnudo, esta embarazado, esta cagando, que mierdas esta -dijo Tim con desesperación

Kon solo hizo una seña con el puño medio abierto moliéndolo de atrás hacia delante

-¿Se esta masturbando? -dijo sorprendido soltando la perilla y haciendo cara de Uiiigh

-No, esta con Kory casi no reconocí su voz -dijo Kon

Tim solo se alejo de la puerta sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada -Esto es, solo podría hacer Jason o Dick el insensible. Pero Jason siempre había llevado todo al extremo 

* * *

Dentro Kory se desploma sobre Jason que esta todavía dentro, el empieza a besar con dulzura mientras busca otra posición ya que Kory debe estar sensible, se va mas profundo haciéndola gemir -Jay 

-Tranquila alienigena pervertida, querías batalla te la vas a tener - las manos de Jason empiezan a vagar sobre ella ahora el se sube 

-Jay tu espalda - ella le dice 

-Tranquila seré cuidadoso -empieza a besar el cuello luego sus senos, sus toques se hacen mas bruscos provocando que ella quiera mas 

Jason sube una pierna de ella a sus hombros se mueve ella jadea y empieza otra vez un ritmo mas acelerado mientras toca el sexo de Kory que la hace erizar 

El trabaja sobre el cuerpo de Kory mientras ella presiona su pierna libre envolviendo las caderas de Jason para mover sus caderas -Oh Kory eres tan hermosa - eso la vuelve loca a ella buscando su segundo orgasmo -Así ángel - Jason no ha dejado de tocar su sexo con una mano mientras se apoya en la cama con la otra,su boca hace el trabajo sobre los pechos de Kory, luego toma la otra pierna de Kory para llegar al tope, ella se queja, es demasidado profundo, pero le gusta Jason se mueve vigorosamente haciéndola llegar

* * *

Tim y Kon llegan de nuevo a la sala de espera Tim con un café, Kon con un refresco, están algo alejados para que el súper oído de Kon no se sienta molesto con loa ruidos sexuales del cuarto, con el fin de que nadie entre antes e interrumpa o por lo menos para distraer para darles tiempo. 

Dick llega se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Kon -Kon -dice con sorpresa regalando le una amplia sonrisa- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Solo vine a darle a Tim los avances -responde Kon

-Oh, que bien ya saludaste a Jason - Tim y Kon se miran 

-No todavía, no -dice después de un momento

-Oh bien, voy a ver como se encuentra, antes de retirarme a descansar- dice Dick dirigiéndose al cuarto

-Noo -gritan a dúo

Dick se frena y junta las cejas -Por que no, que pasa

Tim responde -Jason está algo ocupado ahí dentro

-A que te refieres - Dick los mira de forma sospechosa

Antes que Tim pueda inventar algo Kon habla -El esta manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una persona dentro 

Dick enloquece, acaba de ver a Marcelo hace media hora entrar al cuarto de Jason y si ese criminal esta abusando de su hermano, el pánico se apodera de Dick y corre a la puerta. Tim se levanta y corre detrás de él Kon, bueno es mas rápido volando o corriendo que pensando así que se queda sentado confundido 

-Que vas hacer Dick ahora eres un pervertido fisgón. -pregunta Tim

-No voy a permitir que Marcelo este profanando a Jason -dice con voz ronca enfurecida

-Que demonios te hace pensar que es Marcelo quien esta con Jason y lo mas importante que te hace pensar que Jason aceptaría eso -Tim lo mira con sospecha ya que lleva un beso y una erección en contra.

-Yo vi a Marcelo entrar al cuarto de Jason y como tu lo dijiste no es el mismo -reclama Dick manoteado tratando de liberarse de Tim que lo sujeta a su brazo

-Jason aclaro que no es homosexual, que sinceramente Dick estoy dudando de tu sexualidad, primero lo besas y luego le causas una erección, cual es el siguiente paso meterte entre sus piernas -sisea Tim olvidado el super oido de Kon

-Es Kory idiota, Kon los escucho antes de que entráramos -dice Tim moviendo a Dick hacia la sala de espera -mierda Kon -Tim y Dick 

Kon al escuchar eso se le cae la mandíbula y la deja abierta tanto tiempo que si pasara una supermosca entraría en ella y volvería a salir -Besaste a Jason y lo masturbaste -pregunta Kon horrorizado

-Ah por favor, no fue lo que paso -Dick patalea desesperado -fue un maldito error

-Dos -señala Tim con la ceja levantada -no quiero que hagas un tercero, no con Jason, ve a ofrecer tu culo caliente lejos de mi hermano quieres Dick

-Es mi hermano también -reclama Dick

-A un hermano no te lo quieres follar Dick -Tim empuja a Dick y se va a sentar un un Kon shock

-¿Quieres tener sexo con tu propio hermano Dick? -pregunta Kon horrorizado -¿no eres heterosexual? no estoy juzgando -Kon sacude su cabeza -Pero se criaron juntos son como hermanos.-luego entre cierra los ojos pensando en lo profundo de sus neuronas - Que bueno lo dudaría como actuaste la ultima vez que te vi con él

-Cierra el pico Kon -resopla Dick dejándose caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados 

Tim mira el reloj ya han pasado 45 minutos -Kon ya acabaron

Kon hace uso de su oído -No todavía siguen, pero creo que ella va por el segundo 

-Así es Kory -dice Dick -después del segundo habrán terminado -afirma Dick es bueno en la cama, ha tenido bastante experiencia y conoce a Kory

* * *

Mientras Jason a girado por completo a Kory ella esta sobre su estomago jadeando -Mierda Jason donde aprendiste eso

Jason sigue duro y dentro de Kory, encima de Kory, besando su espalda y cuello -No he acabado contigo ángel

-Eres un vicioso -dice entre gemidos y risitas ella que no sabe si soportara otra ronda, es la primera vez que le pasa eso, por lo general son ellos quienes quedan exhaustos, pocos hombres saben darle batalla, Dick es uno de ellos, pero Jason es otro nivel 

Jason abre sus piernas al costado de las de Kory apretándolas para que queden cerradas empieza a moverse lento y pausado, el hace fricción con toda la parte trasera de Kory incluida sus nalgas

-Mierda Jason vas a matarme -dice Kory levantando un poco su traseros

-mmh niña traviesa -dice Jason, ambos están empapados de sudor, Kory esta volviendo a excitarse, Jason duda que con tanta sensación en el durara lo que suele dudar, pero Kory ya ha tenido dos llegadas así que es libre de terminar en esta

* * *

Han pasado ya una hora treinta minutos los chicos se han relajado dejando las dos situaciones embarazosas de Dick con Jason, han empezado a hablar de sus sospechas, planes y otras cosas cuando entra Barbara con Selina para avisarle del cambio de turno a Jason 

-Kon -saluda Barbara

-Hola Kon -saluda Selina -vienes a sustituir a alguien

-No solo de visita rápida -contesta

-Me alegro verte, solo deja avisar del cambio de guardia -dice Barbara

-No pueden entrar -dice Dick algo envidioso de que su ex siga brincando sobre su hermano y sin consideración de la salud de Jason

-¿Que pasa? - pregunta Selina junto a Barbara

-Jason esta algo ocupado -dice Tim

-con Kory -dice Kon

-Si ya lo se, ella se queda con él a cuidarlo - dice Barbara

Tim y Kon se miran de nuevo y no pueden evitar soltar una carcajada -Yo quisiera esos cuidados- dice Kon

-Creo que se lleva el titulo a la enfermera del año -añade Tim entre carcajadas

-No es gracioso -resopla Dick -ellos no debieran hacer eso, no con Jason convaleciente.

-¡Oh! pajarito travieso -Selina capta la situación

-¿Hacer que? -pregunta Barbara

-Ellos están tu sabes - responde Tim

La expresión de Barbara cambia en cámara lenta abriendo grade los ojos, después la boca y subiendo una mano hacia ella -¿Que, ella sobre Jason? -pregunta alarmada Barbara

-No se y no quiero saber -Kon agitando las manos- así que no voy a mirar ya es suficiente con los gemidos como si la asesinaran reprimidos de Kory

A Selina y Bárbara se les cae la mandíbula, ahora la celosa es Barbara "esa alienígena insaciable, parece que no puede mantener sus piernas cerradas" piensa

Selina suelta una pequeña risita ante el enojo de Barbara y la indignación de Dick -perdón 

* * *

Kory esta sobre sus rodillas y manos Jason ha empujado con vigor, le besa la espalda, le muerde los hombros, toca su sexo haciéndola derrumbarse sobre la almohada todavía con las rodillas encogidas

Jason como puede se incorpora un poco, no quiere exigirle demasiado a su espalda, le da una nalgada 

-Aaaaah - dice con más placer que de dolor 

Jason sale de ella todavía con una gran erección y se acuesta -Tu turno - la mira destinándola 

Kory entre cierra los ojos todavía con el culo hacia arriba, agotada, pero dará la revancha, ahora entiende por que Jason no permite mas que un mes antes de que se pongan las cosas intensas para sus compañeras, es demasiado bueno en la cama

Kory toma fuerzas y lo monta el mueve despacio sus caderas, toca el cuerpo de Kory, se besan, de pronto se sale y empuja sus caderas arriba

-Que haces Jason - se sujeta de la cabecera. 

Voy a cargar tus pilas -dice levanto las caderas de Kory frente a su cara

Cuando siente la lengua de Jason Kory se sujeta a la cabecera, esta muy sensible por las llegadas anteriores -Oh mierda Jason eres un dios.

-Soy el puto amo del universo -Jason dice con la boca llena

* * *

El grupo que esta agrandandose ha esperado ya durante dos horas, Selina y Barbara toman lapsos para murmuran entre ellas, y luego unirse a la platica

La situación se pone tensa cuando llega Clark con Bruce para dar las ultimas indicaciones de las salida de mañana y los detalles de la rehabilitación que tendrá en la masión

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -dice Tim como si tuviera el síndrome de Tourette 

-Chicos - saluda Bruce que va a paso redoblado ansioso de ver a Jason

Kon se ve angustiado girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Clark lanza una mirada a Clark. Clark agudiza sus supersentidos Bruce ya ha tomado la perilla

* * *

Dentro Kory se mueve a ritmo rápido persiguiendo su cuarto orgasmo -Asi, asi aangel, ya casi -Jason le da soporte con las manos en la cadera y sigue momento las suyas a rimo, de vez en cuando hecha una mirada para verse entrar y salir de Kory esta sintiendo descargas de placer que viajan en toda su columna, se inclina un poco y chupa los pechos de Kory alentándola

* * *

Clark a super velocidad toma la mano de Bruce -No entres -ordena. Bruce se eriza. Clark da una mirada a la puerta -Jason esta...con Kory...eemmh -Los ojos de Bruce se abren grandes por un segundo antes de girarlos y luego de volver a su inexpresivo -Oh -Bruce suelta la manija mientras piensa "bueno menos mal que no es Dick el que esta dentro"

El gran grupo espera incomodo durante 15 minutos mas -Ammh -dice por fin Kon -Ya terminaron por fin 

-¿Como sabes? - pregunta Tim esperando que Kon no este mirando

-Jason acaba de gruñir -dice Kon apenado -tu sabes, bueno eso espero.

-Apenas -dice Dick, lleva dentro haciéndolo durante dos horas 18 minutos y es su primera venida -no era el segundo round -añade

Tim sube los hombros -no se si tuvieron un previo antes de llegar

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí? -pregunta Selina

-Selina por favor ya es suficiente saber que mi hijo esta dentro haciendo algo que no debe hacer en un hospital y convaleciente -Bruce se pincha el punte de la nariz 

Tim mira el reloj - dos horas dieciocho minutos desde que llegamos

-Dos horas cuarenta y tres minutos desde que llegamos -corrige Kon, todos lo miran con grandes ojos -Ey no soy un pervertido, escuche los sonidos cerca del lugar cuando estaba buscando que no hubiera peligro cuando estaba por llegar 

Selina codea a Clark que tiene al otro lado-No eres el único superhombre de la zona

-Mmmj -aclara incómodo Bruce la garganta.

Barbara solo mira la pared donde quiere darse de topes contra ella, si no hubiera sido tan cruel con Jason si lo hubiera aceptado en ese entonces, ella seria la que estaría brincando sobre su polla, no esa alienígena promiscua 

Jason ha retirado el condón y Kory lo a llevado al baño para no dejar evidencia, se han vestido y acurrucado juntos, nivelando sus respiraciones y riendo un poco bromeando al respecto, seguro que cualquier doctor que entrara le prohibiría cualquier tipo de visitas y pondría enfermeros varones a su cuidado.

Jason mira la hora -Justo a tiempo ángel -la toma del cabello y le da un dulce beso -No volvamos a repetirlo quieres

Kory lo mira avergonzada -Tan mal estuvo

-No todo lo contrario ángel -responde Jason -solo que no quiero perder tu amistad

-Jason soy capaz de mantener el sexo por sexo -reclama Kory

-Tu, pero yo no -da un pequeño gruñido Jason -y no quiero joder nuestra amistad por que quiero mas y no puedo ofrecer nada a cambio, solo te alejaría. Kory lo mira triste -Eso me dolería mucho, eres uno de mis pilares Kory 

-Durmamos un poco -Kory

-mmj -Jason hace una pausa -fornicadora

-Cállate idiota -dice entre risas Kory, ambos ríen ante de abrazarse y dormitan un poco

Cuando las enfermeras se acercan para su ronda, todos tragan, Tim corre para tocar la puerta antes de que lleguen las enfermeras solo suplica que estén vestidos

-Adelante -gritó Jason - únanse a la fiesta -las risas de los dos no se dejan esperar

Tim abre la puerta y los ve a Kory descostada en el sofá, Jason se ve algo somnoliento ....con ropa todos suspira aliviado -Mira mi pajarito favorito de la parvada. -dice Jason -es el único que no es un idiota -Tim sacude la cabeza "Incluyéndote a ti " piensa. -Que te trae, bienes a darme el besito de las buenas noches

-No seas idiota William ese es Dick-resopla Tim

-No el mete mucho la lengua. Gracias- frunciendo la nariz. Kon se asoma saludando de un momento a otro Jason vuelve a tener un cumulo de personas dentro del cuarto, entonces es cuando aflora el Jason que lleva dentro soporta a lo sumo 5 minutos y los hecha. Suspira pensando en lo le espera cuando salga del hospital. 


	136. Cuenta regresiva

Después de una noche de sexo Jason duerme como bebé casi, pero hay un sueño recurrente que le pasa siempre después de una noche de sexo, una pelirroja hermosa, ojos azules como de gato, fuerte, valiente está a su lado, todo es un caso están intentando evitar que el edificio se colapse encima de una ciudad con gente inocente hay otro hombre disfrazado de superman, pero no es superman, toma un tubo enorme y sale por un portal, todo empieza a absorberse por él portal, ellos se sujetan de una estructura metálica ella lo besa, él se derrite ante el ansiado beso, es dulce, tierno, siente como su corazón bombea como loco, rompen el beso, el puede sentir el corazon que le sale de su pecho, la ama el la llama princesa y ella lo arroja. 

El sueño empieza a volverse turbio su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, siente su presencia él arremete sin mucha fuerza contra el ser que está oculto en las penumbras, él cae y su torturador se acerca demasiado logra ver su rostro

Jason jadea abre los ojos de par en par Kory lo mira -Jay estás bien 

El se frota los ojos -Solo un sueño

-El mismo sueño -pregunta ella

-Sí lo siento, solo que ahora mi atacante era el jodido murciélago -suspira -debe ser por que no han dejado de rondarme como mosquitos en la fruta

Kory se queda callada inexpresiva, Jason en cuanto termina de restregarse los ojos se da cuenta que esta extraña -¿Ángel estás bien? - pregunta preocupado, Kory pestañea dos veces se sacude un poco

-Si, bien, bien -

Jason no le cree -Dime no importa lo que sea

-No es nada solo estoy cansada - le devuelve una falsa sonrisa, Jason la rodea con sus brazos y la pone en su pecho acariciando su roja cabellera, ya es de día, Jason logra ver el alba como se levanta para bañarlos con sus rayos a través de las blancas persianas del cuarto de hospital, Jason da un fuerte suspiro, quiere que las horas se detengan, mañana su familia tomara un camino separado hasta que Oliver este por completo desintoxicado.

La puerta se abre -Buen día -dice Barbara -Oh lamento la interrupción

-No interrumpes nada ya estamos despiertos -dice Jason que continua acariciando el cabello de Kory

-Angel puedes llamar a Marcelo necesito una ducha -pide Jason

-Yo podria tallar tu espalda -le dice jugetonamente

Jason suelta una fuerte carcajada -estoy seguro de eso y suena muy tentador pero no presionemos al destino -besa la frente de Kory y con cuidado busca sus muletas

Barbara hace una mueca -No creo que la condicion de William sea para que Kory talle su espalda -pone las manos en la cintura, Kory se sienta en la cabecera y cruza los brazos -Eso no es asunto de los murciélagos -dice retadoramente dándole una risa engreída 

Jason se dirige al baño -Damas, damas nadie le esta tallando nada a nadie, por lo menos no hoy -riendo para él mismo, Kory suelta una risita. Jason entra al baño y cierra la puerta ahora las dos mujeres están solas

Barbara mira fijamente a Kory -Lo que hiciste anoche no estuvo nada bien, arriesgas su recuperación 

Kory sacude la cabeza -¿De que demonios hablas?

La puerta se abre entra Dick mira a las dos mujeres y a Kory en la cama de Jason -Hola Barbara, Kory - algo serio, se siente algo molesto con Kory pero trata de disimularlo -¿Jason? 

-En el baño, lo que me recuerda hablar con Marcelo para que lo ayude -dice Kory buscando su telefono

-No-dice Dick mas duro de lo que esperaba, las dos mujeres lo miran sorprendido -yo lo ayudare con la ducha, prometo no cometer el error de ayer, solo que no me gusta

-No lo harás -detrás de el esta Tim y Bruce -No queremos mas mal entendidos

Dick se desinfla -Ya dije que fue un error maldita sea

-Dos -añade Tim

-Pero...-añade Dick, en eso Jason sale del cuarto y ve la concurrencia -Perdieron la cueva -levanta la ceja.

-Vas a necesitar ayuda para la ducha -pregunta Bruce de forma monótona 

-¿¡Que! todos van a enjabonarme? saben el lugar es pequeño -dice Jason señalando con el pulgar el Baño con expresión incrédula

-Hay enfermeras -explica Bruce

-Joder sr. Wayne sabe mi peso y estatura -dice Jason -y el personal masculino esta algo enclenque -Jason rodea la cama para sentarse en el reposet -No se preocupen ya lo tenemos cubierto

Dick gruñe -Sí Marcelo claro

Jason entrecierra los ojos- Que sucede con Marcelo

Dick tartamudea -Para que molestarlo si ya estamos aquí 

Jason hace una mueca hacia Dick -Lo se, lo se, prometo no ser un idiota -levantando las manos

-Yo lo haré -dice Bruce

Jason lo mira, tiene el tamaño la estructura sube los hombros -Si estas seguro de querer mojarte adelante -sacude las mano

-Bien regreso en un momento -Bruce sale

Kory retuerce la boca -Jaybird estas seguro - los demás se sacuden ante el apodo 

-El tipo tiene la estructura, la musculatura es controlador, ¿Que va hacer? ¿controlar la cantidad de jabón que me ponga? puedo darle eso -bufa Jason estirándose con cuidado en el reposet 

-Como decidas, yo voy a ducharme entonces - Kory se acerca a Jason, mira a Barbara de reojo y da un beso rápido en los labio de Jason haciendo que le suba el rubor a Barbara, se acerca al oído de Jason -Gracias por anoche

Jason le da una sonrisa depredadora -Lo mismo digo, ahora fuera 

Kory toma su ropa y sale en pijama del cuarto

Tim se acerca a Jason se sienta en el sofá cerca del reposet y empieza a darle los planes de terapia en la mansión, protección de ambos en su recuperación

-Joder tengo que estar en la mansión con el constipado ese y su mini-Bat -resopla Jason -Sabes el tipo no es nada divertido y ese niño me mira como si me odiara de toda la vida, ni siquiera he tratado con el mocoso mas de dos veces -Jason se desinfla poniendo los brazos en su pecho con el gesto de disgusto -No puedo ir al departamento de Marcelo 

-Sí, seguro y ¿quien te vigilaría tu sentido de la autoconservación? no es muy bueno en eso lo sabes y aparte no estarías solo, yo estaría contigo -señala Tim

-Vamos Jay sera divertido -dice Dick con su amplia sonrisa y ojos brillosos -también estaré yo

-Oh vas a dejar Blüd -Tim se inclina para ver a Dick 

-Lo tengo cubierto -responde Dick, quiere pasar tiempo con su hermano, reparar errores

-Podemos encontrar una forma en que no te aburras -sugiere Barbara pensando en miles de formas en que los dos pueden pasarla bien

-¡Oh! no, van a empezar a asfixiarme -reniega Jason con voz gruesa

Tim toma la mano de Jason -te prometo algo aquí y ahora. -Jason lo mira cognitiva -en el momento que quieras salir del lugar, de forma segura para ti te sacare sin chistar, te llevare a un lugar seguro o a donde quieras irte.

-Trato - Ambos se dan la mano 

Damian entra buscando a Barbara que la están esperando en el restaurante para afinar algunos planes y rodas, así como el hackeo de las comunicaciones una vez llegando a Watchtower y mira a todos reunidos, esta seguro que Jason esta fingiendo y todo esto es un tipo de venganza -Todd, espero que te encuentres mejor 

Todos se quedan rígidos ante como se dirige Damian suplicando que no eche a perder el avance de las negociaciones, Jason los mira en busca del tal Todd pero nadie responde

-Que se te ofrece Damian -dice Tim 

Damian cruza los brazos -Veo que todos están fuera de sus puestos, si hubiera un ataque al instituto seria completamente ventajoso para nuestros enemigos 

-Entonces solo has venido a supervisarnos, no sabia que estabas a cargo de la vigilancia -reta Tim

-Drake alguien necesita poner orden en él lugar ya que todos siguen desviando su atención a Todd como si fuera el santo Grial y ustedes los cruzados encargados de cuidarlo -resopla Damian

-Entonces que hacen aquí, vayan donde Todd, así me dan un descanso -dice Jason confundido 

-Bien Dami, suficiente vamos a fuera -Dick se levanta para sacar a Damian antes de que cause un daño lo empuja de los hombros

-Barbara te esperan desde hace 5 minutos para que atiendas tus deberes postergados - Damian sale a regañadientes del lugar, casi choca con Bruce. -Padre -saluda

-Damian -dice de vuelta Bruce

-Me parece que has aflojado el orden de los involucrados en el caso -resopla Damian

-Y tu pones en peligro el caso llamando a Jason por su apellido -Dick da un pequeño gruñido desde su garganta

-¡Damian le has llamado Todd a Jason! -sisea Bruce fuera de la habitación 

-Dos veces -añade Barbara molesta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella -¿Que intentas Damian? que todo los avances se caigan 

Bruce mira de forma dura a Damian -Padre, estoy seguro que esto es un plan de Todd para iniciar una venganza

Bruce baja su bolso deportivo, se inclina hacia Damian y lo toma por los hombros -Damian no voy a repetirlo una vez más así que escucha bien, hemos herido a Jason.-Bruce toma una expresión sombría -Yo herí a Jason gravemente, he visto sus estudios clínicos, es un milagro que siga con vida todavía, no sabemos cuanto tiempo le quede de vida -Damian se pone tensa ante esas palabras - sigo teniendo la sangre de Jason en mis manos hasta que no se logre encontrar una solución a las consecuencias de lo que hice, si hubiera permitido que recibiera la atención medica que necesitaba, si no lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma en un principio. -Bruce suspira derrotado -Te aconsejo que si hay algo que quieras hacer por él lo hagas, si no es el caso te prohíbo determinante que intervengas o te acerques a Jason. -Bruce se incorpora tomando el bolso sin mirar a tras y entra a la habitación de Jason 

Damian se ve descompuesto, hay un nudo en su garganta, Dick se inclina hacia Damian -Damian, ¿Estas bien?

-No lo sabia Grayson, juro que no sabia que tan mal estaba esa noche -Damian abraza a Dick por la cintura y empieza a llorar, hay culpa, fallo miserablemente. Una ola helada recorrio su cuerpo, el tambien había matado a Todd, había matado a su propio hermano


	137. Charlas indiscretas

Barbara, Dick y Damian con ojos llorosos entra al Restaurante con el Grupo, es un lugar acogedor, elegante con vitrales que dan a un jardín tipo oriental con fuentes y diversas plantas. En la mesa en un costado están Cass, Step que sonriente después de que noche anterior visito a Tim y se desahogo del calor que tenia cuando vio a Jason en toda su gloria desnudo con una gran erección. Selina por su parte también esta relajada ya que monto al murciélago la misma noche sin piedad como un potro salvaje. Duke y Kon platican en el otro extremo animadamente.

-Todo bien -pregunta Cass al mirar el lenguaje corporal de Damian

-Sí -dice monotonamente Damian 

Los chicos pidieron el menú para el desayuno, no tardo mucho Tim reunirse con ellos, empezaron a hablar de los planes y los siguientes pasos, cuando llegaron los platillos Dick levanto la mirada y saludo a Kory que llego recién duchada -Kory únete a nosotros

-Con gusto -dijo Kory mas sonriente que otras veces no pudo evitar sentarse despacio, el exceso de la otra noche ya estaba reclamando pequeños dolores en algunas partes de su cuerpo, Barbara y Selina no pudieron evitar darse cuenta -Alguien tuvo una noche movida -dijo Selina con malicia

Kory solio sonrió ante el recuerdo -No se a que te refieres, Jason es un excelente paciente

-Y tu de seguro la mejor enfermera -el sarcasmo floreció de la boca de Barbara 

-Algo de lo que quieras hablarme Barbara -los tambores de guerra empezaron a sonar en Kory

-No, solo que no es nada responsable fornicar durante dos horas cuarenta y tres minutos- reclama Barbara enojada. Tim casi escupe su café por la nariz, Kon y Dick se atragantaron con la comida. Damian miraba confundido, no sabia si esa duración era mucha o poca. Duke solo murmura "mierda"

-Que pasa Barbara son celos de no poder montar la bestia -sisea mordazmente Kory inclinadose hacia Barbara

-¿Que pasa Kory? no puedes dejar tus manos fuera de los hombres Wayne, Step yo que tu tendría cuidado el siguiente en la lista en Tim -Barbara iba a dar batalla 

-Chicas, chicas por favor por que no se calman -suplica TIm que ahora lo han metido a la discusión 

-Y bueno como estuvo ese potro -pregunta Selina de forma traviesa.

-Oooh Selina, me dejo exausta - responde con malicia Kory

-Suficiente yo me largo -dice Duke tomando su plato, Tim decide que lo mejor es retirarse también, Dick quiere quedarse a escuchar pero decide que lo mejor es mover del lugar a Damian que reclama por que también quiere escuchar

-Cuenta -dice curiosa Cass 

No necesita que se lo repitan -Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el tímido Jason fuera un verdadero animal en la cama

Cass y Step se acomodan para poder escuchar los detalles -De un 1 al 10 en que escala esta Jason 

-Es un maldito dios -dice Kory extendiendo los brazos curvando su espalda con una gran sonrisa -No tan solo tiene un buen juguete entre sus piernas si no que lo sabe usar -Selina también se ha acomodado sonriendo, Barbara esta cruzada de brazos con indignación pero no puede evitar el calor que se concentra en su entrepierna 

-A pesar de que no puede moverse mucho por su espalda y que la extrema sensibilidad pudiera hacerlo terminar rápido el desgraciado me volteo para todos lados, uso manos, boca y sabe encontrar los botones para volverte loca - dice Kory haciendo movimientos rápidos con sus manos 

-Te hizo el cunnilingu -dice con un brillo de lujuria la gatita 

-¿Como lo hizo?-dice Step moviéndose mas hacia delante 

-Mete la lengua, lame todo y cuando menos te esperas succiona que sientes que los ojos llegan detrás de tu cráneo - dice Kory

-¡Oh por dios!- exclaman tan fuerte las chicas incluyendo Barbara que los chicos en la otra mesa levantan la mirada hacia ellas "la que me espera" murmura Tim no tan disgustado por la visita de Step en la noche, solo que Tim es un chico dulce y Step le dio un trato un poco rudo, puede sentir las magulladuras en su piel todavía, tuvo que hacer que Step le maquillara un chupeton en el cuello 

-Oh por favor las chicas suelen exagerar -dijo Dick -No dudo que Jason tenga experiencia o sea bueno para eso pero me parece que pueden estar exagerando

-A mi me parece un poco de envidia -dice Duke divertido

Mientras en la mesa las chicas ríen acaloradas dándose un poco de aire -Cuenta mas- pide Cass

-Bueno Jason tiende a sujetarte y con su amigo que no es pequeño suele encontrarte cosas que desconoces para hacerte gritar de placer -platica Kory animadamente

-Complejo del chico feo -dice Step

-¿Como es eso? -pregunta Selina despegando la mano de su mejilla

-Jason muchas veces fue comparado con Dick otras con Tim ya sabes siempre tenia una mueca de disgusto en su rostro haciéndolo ver desagradable como si quisiera morderte-señala Step -los chicos feos y los tímidos suelen ser mejores amantes que los lindos con excepciones - mirando a Tim que no cambiaría por Jason, Step esta enamorada de ese dulce chico, aparte que el tímido Tim sabe dale un sexo tierno por lo general pero también tiene su parte salvaje -Sabes Jason se ve mucho mas lindo sin esa odiosa mueca en su cara, casi tan lindo como Dick -Las chicas se quedan pensando por un momento y asienten

-Y en comparación con el apuesto Dick de las que muchas mujeres suspiran -pregunta Selina

-Dick no es en absoluto malo, aguanta y ayuda mucho que es realmente guapo -dice Kory -pero Jason ha sido el mejor amante, creo que pudiera enamorarme de él solo con el sexo -dice Kory suspirando

-Santo cielo Kory, no creo que lo que hiciste fuera nada saludable para Jason -vuelve a repetir Barbara -pudiste lastimar lo con tu lujuria insaciable -reclama 

-No sucedió y espero esta noche repetir -dice Kory para poner furiosa a Barbara 

-!Kory¡ suertuda -Selina le da un codazo en las costillas 

-No estarás evitando que Jason retrase su recuperación ¿a caso? - Barbara entrecierra los ojos

-¿Que pasa Barbara? ansiosa tener algo que nunca sera tuyo -Kory la reta

-Eso lo veremos -Barbara se levanta ya tuvo suficiente de Kory la roba hombres, va a demostrarle lo que ella puede hacer. 


	138. Chapter 138

Para fortuna de Jason, Bruce no era un completo idiota, acató las indicaciones, y no pasó a mayores, una diferencia de su alter ego Bruce fue extremadamente cuidadoso, hubo un momento en que verlo llorar pero descarté esa idea, seguro fue el agua en su cara

Jason después del baño fue llevado a terapia, Bruce se quedó un momento en el cuarto de Jason su mente dio vueltas, grabó su mano grabando el cuerpo de Jason, primero el cuello donde vio la cicatriz de hace años de ese batarang que le pudo a Jason cuando le pidió que matara al Joker, nunca se dio cuenta pero dio en la yugular, no se explica cómo pudo sobrevivir herido después de la explosión cuando sus cuerpos fueron lanzados, nunca lo encontraron, durante una semana no pudo dormir temiendo escuchar la noticia de que habían encontrado su cadáver en algún lugar de los restos del edificio.

Había otras dos en el centro de sus clavículas, una traqueotomía y otra más en su clavícula izquierda grabada las manos en el cuello de Jason mientras el elevo hasta no tocar pido, como su boca se abría pidiendo aire, las manos implorando que lo tocaran rasguñando sus guantes, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la manzana de adán tratando de no ser fracturada por ellas, lo obligó a bajar los dedos y hasta que controlaron como el algo se rompió lo soltó temiendo que fuera del cuello, Jason cayó desordenadamente haciendo un silbido espantoso a través de su garganta gateo sin fuerzas para alejarse de él, pero Batman volvió sujetarlo de la chaqueta lo levanto, su cuerpo estaba deshuesado tuvo una mano con poca fuerza para proteger su garganta, pero él acertó otro golpe en la cabeza mandandolo lejos 

En el control de otras más pero no fueron dadas por él, cuando llegó a las costillas y vio la cicatriz circular se mareado, afectado por el drenaje del líquido del hígado, se grabó cuando se viola en su mano las costillas romperse, como Jason contrajo sus costados en el golpe y jadeo sin aire a través del dolor mientras sujetaba su cuello y el solo tomaba lo que Bruce quería darle la bienvenida sin contraatacar.

El colapso vino cuanto Jason dio la espalda una cicatriz salía desde la nuca hasta el final de sus caderas, dos cicatrices circulares y otras más, el recuerdo de las patadas en su cabeza rompiendo el casco un golpe tras otro en su cabeza, otro más dio en su ojo provocando el daño en el nervio óptico debido a que fracturó el orbital

Bruce se abrazó a sí mismo y lloro, solo dos veces había llorado de esa forma, cuando perdió a sus padres y cuando perdió a Jason por primera vez 

* * *

Oliver se presentó un poco mejor había recibido grandes cantidades de toxinas durante su tortura junto con golpes dejando sus costillas magulladas, con la disminución de los analgésicos estas protestando.

Dinah estaba en su cuarto, charlaban sobre sus temores con dejar a Jason en manos de los murciélagos y su terquedad sobre que fuera de Kory con ellos, buscaban opciones de donde mandar a Jason pero ninguna era viable ya que si lograban localizarlo ubicado desprotegido por lo menos en el mes de su recuperación.

Dinah mandó llamar a Tim para darle indicaciones sobre las posibles consecuencias de la inflamación de la amígdala y el poso susurrandole en la cabeza. El panorama no era alentador, necesitaría de una sombra se habló de una fuerte depresión que podía causar intentos de suicidio, Roy y Marcelo tuvieron que turnarse cuando paso por un proceso parecido, no podía tener nada punzo cortante cerca, la puerta del baño le fue retirada los seguros siempre tenía que permanecer la entrada accesible. Otro panorama era la ira incontrolada, muchas veces tuvieron que contenerlo entre los dos para sedarlo, en resumen Jason podría volverse un peligro para otros o para él mismo en caso de que esto ocurriera Tim tendría que llamar a Browit y Kory para internarlo de inmediato, bajo estricta confidencialidad, los murciélagos no podían enterarse temían que lo llevaran a Arkham o al Santuario.

Dos horas después apareció Jason, se veía agotado pero feliz de estar con su padre, saludó con un gran beso a DInah y a Tim con un movimiento de mano, Oliver sonrió, palmeo la cama para que Jason fuera a echarse a su lado, después de quejarse de la barba de Oliver y de cómo le picaba cuando besaba sus mejillas, entre las charlas Jason se acurruco al costado abrazado a su viejo por la cintura con cuidado de no magullar sus costillas y se quedó dormido como un bebé gigante sus respiraciones se hicieron profundas, Oliver acariciaba los cabellos negros ébano, Dinah amaba la nueva faceta de Oliver, se había vuelto más responsable como tutor, también había sido obra de Jason, cuando Roy murió, Jason se encargo de cocinarle, alimentarlo a regañadientes, hacerle compañía, escucharlo, lo obligó a salir de casa cuando considero que era suficiente, lo llevó frente a la tumba de Roy diciendo que Roy nunca hubiera pedido eso, Roy era alegre cínico, rebelde pero sobre todo leal y amoroso a pesar de todas las fallas que pudiera tener y odiaría verlo así

A Oliver le tomó una semana más en levantarse y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba casi en bancarrota de nuevo, eso volvió a deprimirse, pero fue hasta que Jason llegó con un jugoso depósito en la cuenta de Queen Industries y el pago de la mitad de sus deudas que Oliver despertó y vio la oportunidad en frente de sus ojos, no por que el chico tuviera una beca en la universidad siendo uno de los primeros en su clase o por que había pagado las cuentas con el primer pago que recibió cuando su libro resultó ser uno de los 10 más vendidos, sin por el amor que había en él, fue cuando arregló los papeles de su identidad falsa adoptando a Jason, fue un Martes 13, ambos bromeaban por la fecha, pero fue ese Martes 13 de hace dos años que Oliver reclamo a Jason como suyo.

Cuando Diana con Clark entra para acordar los planos de salida, casi se derrite el corazón al verlos, Oliver en cuanto entra en un dedo en su boca para que no haga ruido y permite al chico seguir descansando en su regazo. 

Oliver a diferencia de Bruce aprendió de sus errores, amaba a Jason y Diana sabía que Jason haría lo que fuera por ellos, se lo que fue lo que hizo lo que hizo Bruce por ese chico tan dulce se volviera tan espinoso o tal vez no fue Bruce, tal vez toda la vida que llevo, o tal vez fueron las dos cosas. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, si llegaba el momento ella apoyara a Oliver en preservar a Jason


	139. Caminos separados

-Vamos cariño arriba -susurra Oliver en el cabello de Jason

-Nnngh, calientito-gruñe Jason acurrucandose sobre Oliver que suelta un pequeña risa cuando empezó a pasar la barba por la frente de Jason -Viejo -gruño Jason 

-Arriba necesitas comer algo idiota -Jason abre un ojo Marcelo esta en la piecera de la cama sonriendo -Vamos a la cafetería hoy hicieron Churrasco,Bayerischer Sauerbraten y para cerrar pavlova y pastel de nutella 

Jason tallo sus ojos -Tienes el don del convencimiento maldito integrante de la Cosa Nostra 

-Niños ese maldito idioma de ustedes dos -dijo Oliver estrujando a Jason en sus brazos, le dio un beso en su cabeza -largo mocoso los adultos tenemos que hablar. -Jason dio una mirada al cuarto con ojos somnolientos y agradeció que el cuarto era amplio pero no que tantas personas estuvieran viéndolo babear en el hombro de su viejo, se estiro y con algo parecido a un gruñido beso la frente de Oliver

Diana murmuro -Son realmente tiernos -Clark sonrió suavizando su rostro asintió con la cabeza pero luego se puso un poco rígido cuando escucho -Mmj -la voz de Bruce, se sentía cada vez mas derrotado por Queen pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, Clark sintió lastima por su amigo, no creía que pudiera recuperar al muchacho

-Nos vemos viejo, quieres que te traiga algo- Oliver sonrio y le digo algo en secreto

-William no desordenes a tu padre- Dinah lo reto

-Silencio rubia o no te traigo tu pavlova -dijo riendo entre dientes Jason mientras Marcelo ayudaba a sentarse en la silla para luego moverse zigzagiando en la silla levantándola de las ruedas de adelante -Tiny Timy unetenos -grito Jason, Tim con agrado decidió hacerlo

Oliver hizo una mueca -Marcelo no mates a mi muchacho o iré por ti -grito antes de que salieran por la puerta moviendo la cabeza, esos dos eran terribles juntos

Una vez en la cafetería miraron a Dick que sacudía alegremente la mano saludando a Jason que había cambiado su silla por las muletas, se encontraba en compañia de Stephanie, Cass, Duke, Kon, Damian y Barbara-Mira tu novio nos espera -murmuró Marcelo, 

Tim y Jason rodaron los ojos -Vete a la mierda idiota -resoplo Jason mientras se acercaban al grupo haciendo un lugar al grupo, Marcelo movió a Dick para que recorriera su asiento y tomar lugar junto a Jason, Tim se sentó a lado de Jason y Stephanie

-Hola, bienvenidos los gemelos -dijo una de las camareras una jovencita de unos 20 algo de años, besando a los chicos, Marcelo como siempre dos besos y Jason solo dio una en la mejilla -Anna preciosa ya sabes por lo que venimos -dijo alegremente Jason mientras la soltaba del abrazo, guiñandole un ojo hizo su pedido.-De un amor y apartame dos pavlova de dos nutella y un kuchen - Eran pasteles muy reñidos en la cocina gourmet del laboratorio 

La mesera se sonrojo un poco -solo por ti -tomo la orden del grupo y se retiró con una amplia sonrisa

A Dick se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que los llamaban gemelos, Tim sentía un poco de envidia y celos al ver la dinámica de ellos dos ni siquiera con Tim pudo tener eso. 

Cuando llegan los platillos Marcelo y Jason mente el tenedor en el platillo del otro mientras platican, comen y ríen.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunta Step

-En el hospital -dicen al mismo tiempo Jason y Marcelo

-Realmente conocí a Roy -corrige Marcelo -después de que Oliver me rescato de los Flacone -roba un pedazo de carne mientras Jason está yendo por las papas del plato de Marcelo, Damian está realmente horrorizado con la dinámica que hay entre los platillos de los dos -cuanto este imbécil era un brócoli -Marcelo mete otro pedazo de carne a su boca -,ayude a Roy en el proceso cuando paso de estado vegetal a animal, pero me parece que es todo a lo que logramos sigue siendo un verdadero animal -Marcelo fue por un poco de ensalada del plato de Jason metiendo la a su boca. Los otros se pusieron rígidos ante el comentario de Marcelo hasta que Jason resopló como si nada 

-Si imbécil yo por lo menos tengo de excusa que fui golpeado, no que tu tienes que culpar a tu madre por no tomar ácido fólico -contestó Jason riendo entre dientes mientras mentía a su boca un pedazo de carne combinado con Bayerischer Sauerbraten del plato de Marcelo

-Jesus To....William me parece que sus modales en la mesa son bastante impropios -resoplo Damian que le cortocircuitaba el cerebro por los modales de los dos hombres en la mesa, su padre nunca le hubiera permitido ese comportamiento, Jason Todd nunca lo había tendido con ellos, era receloso de su plato hubiera enterrado el cuchillo en la mano de quien se atreviera a tocar su plato

Ambos miraron a Damian -Y espera el postre -dijo Jason sin darle importancia al mocoso

-se pondra mejor -dijo engreidamente Marcelo que terminaban sus platillos, Kory llegó justo a tiempo para unirse al postre Marcelo y Jason se movieron para dejarla en medio, Marcelo como era su costumbre le dio tres besos, cuando llego al de la boca Barbara resoplo. 

-Demonios Kory no te basto con William anoche ahora vas por su amigo -Marcelo abrió grande los ojos, Jason quiso que la tierra se lo tragara

-¿Que hizo esta bellísima mujer con William?- preguntó Marcelo, Kory sonrió con un cinismo que enfermo a Barbara

-Solo lo sedujo cuando él todavía ni siquiera está por completo rehabilitado, algo muy desconsiderado e irresponsable de su parte -Barabara cruzó los brazos

Marcelo soltó una enorme carcajada -Demonios William Jason Johnson-Queen has superado al maestro, todavía recibo mensajes de Abril y Mayo y tu has salto con Kory cuando decias que nunca lo harías 

Jason se puso rojo -Creo que la pelirroja está confundida - trato de defenderse

-Ahora tienes una chica por mes -preguntó Dick sobresaltado ni siquiera el era tan don Juan

-Celoso -preguntó Marcelo - Pequeño Will le prometiste Agosto a este hombre - Marcelo se regodeaba viendo cuán incómodo ponía Dick y jodia a Jason

-Vete al mierda -dijo Jason -Tu sabes que nada paso asi que deja de joderme con ese asunto

-Tengo un video y audio que demuestra lo contrario, ¿Quieren escucharlo?-dijo Marcelo sacando el teléfono. Tim abrió los ojos enormemente iba a matar a Dick, Dick trago y se puso pálido junto con Barbara que sacudió su cabeza con asombro mirando a Dick, Jason y Marcelo para solo volver a hacerlo

-Tt eso es un invento, Dick es completamente hetero 

-No te atrevas Marcelo, esa actuación hizo que te salvara el culo -gruñó Jason tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono -deja de joderme con eso

-Creo que le hablas al hombre equivocado -dándole una mirada depredadora a Dick mientras apretaba el botón de reproducir dejando escuchar los gemidos fingidos de ambos hombres

Tim golpeó la mesa -¿Que demonios pasa contigo Dick? juraste que no paso nada

Todo se volvió caótico en la mesa, Barbara casi se desmaya junto con Damian, Duke quería huir pero permaneció en la silla para ver el final de show, Cass y Step miraban horrorizadas a Dick cubriendo su boca

-Tim tranquilizate, Jason no grita de esa forma, el da gruñidos -dijo Kon, de proto Marcelo, Kory y Jason miraron con grandes ojos a Kon

-Es que bueno...yo los escuche antes de que Tim entrara al cuarto y los viera .... ya saben -dijo Kon rojo

Jason azotó su cabeza en la mesa -Alguien dispareme por favor- Kory parpadeo dos veces y acarició el lomo de Jason tratando de calmarlo, Jason giró la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada asesina -Tú eres la culpable de que este show con ellos no acabe -resoplo Jason

Chicos los postres- afortunadamente llego Anna la mesera colocando los tres pasteles y puso dos para llevar ya que conocían bien a Jason y los gustos de Dinah y Oliver. Jason se incorporó y pasó una mano por su rostro mientras Marcelo no paraba de reír escandalosamente contagiando a Kon y Duke eso parecía de comedia Shakesperiana donde todo se envuelve en un ambiente hilarante de confusiones 

-Voy a vengarme de esta Marcelo y será peor de esa vez que invite a dos de tus amantes a tu cumpleaños -dijo Jason, al parecer se jodian mucho y muy pesado entre ellos.

Fue entonces donde Damian supo a lo que se refería Marcelo con esperar al postre empezaron los tres a probar de los pastel del otro con un a ver deja veo si les salio bueno metiendo el tenedor entre ellos una y otra vez

Tim cuando vio eso solo una palabra pasó por su cabeza "familia", mientras Dick se preguntaba por que nunca Jason compartió de esa forma con ellos, se veía relajado, feliz con ellos, con Oliver. No pedía que compartieran de esa forma la comida, Bruce nunca lo permitirá pero cuando sonreía, las bromas aunque fueran muy elevadas, como chocaba con ellos con los hombros o la cadera como alimento a Kory y Marcelo de su propio tenedor cuando hizo una combinación extravagante haciendo explotar los sabores para que ellos repitieran el proceso, odiaba haber perdido a su hermano, recordó un momento en el tiempo cuando Jason llegó a llevarse bien con él, cuando lucharon hombro con hombro en muchas batallas.

* * *

Casi llegaba el momento de que la familia tomara rumbos separados, decidieron estar juntos a puerta cerrada solo Oliver, Dinah, Kory, Marcelo y Jason.

Cuando salieron ya estaba todo listo dos vehículos los llevarían a lugares separados, era un momento difícil hubo abrazos, besos y concejos

Tim lleva la maleta de Jason, para ayudar, ya los están esperando el grupo de capas aunque seguirán las rondas para evitar que el laboratorio sea atacado, pero esta vez solo serán turnos de dos personas

Cuando tocó la despedida entre Jason y Oliver se abrazaron con fuerza -Te amo hijo pronto estaremos juntos -dice Oliver con voz quebrada, intentando ser fuerte de otra forma sabe que Jason no lo dejara ir si que quiebra. -Llama si necesitas algo, no importa donde esté, ire por ti -Oliver lo mira con ojos valientes mientras lo sujeta con firmeza.

Viejo, no te arriesgues quieres, casi me vuelvo loco cuando tu y Dinah fueron capturados, si les pasa algo no podría - los ojos de Jason se llenan de angustia

Oliver lo sujeta de nuevo -ningún padre ha estado tan orgulloso como lo estoy yo de ti, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme

-Mierda viejo no lo estas haciendo nada fácil -Jason se sujeta a el con más fuerza y los ojos amenazando una tormenta no querían dejarse uno al otro. Oliver estaba a un grado de las lágrimas, Jason cantar con su voz gruesa. 

_When the night has come_   
_And the land is dark_   
_And the moon is the only light we see_

Oliver suelta una carcajada un poco amarga por la forma en que Jason está despidiendo meciéndose a ritmo en su brazos, 

  
_No I won't be afraid_   
_No I won't be afraid_

Jason lo mira, continúa cantándole, Oliver sonríe y pasa una mano por su rostro, luego toma un brazo de Oliver danzando, le importa una mierda que los demas miren.

  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling stand by me_   
_Oh, now, now, stand by me_   
_Stand by me, stand by me_

Dinah, Kory y Marcelo empiezan hacer los coros abrazados 

_If the sky that we look upon_   
_Should tumble and fall_   
_And the mountain should crumble to the sea_

Oliver se une a dueto con Jason

  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_   
_No I won't shed a tear_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling stand by me_

El círculo se cierra entre el grupo abrazos, cantando y baile suave inicia intercambiando parejas. Con la voz de Dinah, Jason y Marcelo suena tan bien la cancion que algunos se detienen al ver al grupo tomando videos a lo lejos. 

  
_Oh, stand by me_   
_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_   
_Oh, now, now, stand by me_   
_Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darling, darling stand by me_

  
Terminan en un abrazo grupal para despedirse 

-Tenemos que irnos -pide Bruce, duele verlo en brazos de otro hombre, si hubiera sido menos rígido, si hubiera confiando más en Jason sería él quien sujetará a Jason y nunca hubiera pasado por todo ese infierno que le hizo pasar.

Kory se acerca a Dick y Tim -No le fallen esta vez.- ella mira a Tim -, protegelo -dice

-Con mi vida -dice Tim serio con mirada determinada -Tim mira a Jason que se sujeta de Clark para subir al avión -es tan diferente -suspira

-No todo lo contrario Tim, es ahora tan él, siempre fue asi, solo que ninguno de ustedes lo conocieron realmente 

-Kory es hora -grita Diana

La nave y el avión cierran las puertas remontan el vuelo y salen a lugares diferentes.


	140. Chapter 140

Jason la espalda lo estaba matando así que toma un analgésico, tumbándolo duerme casi todo el camino, cuando aterriza el avión Tim codea a Jason han llegado a la cueva de ahí se dirigirán a la mansión, Jason espera que la separación sea máximo un mes pero el pronostico de los médicos hablaban de tres meses como mínimo bajo chequeos y terapia tanto física como psicológica. 

Abrió un ojo se estiro como un gato perezoso -Buenos días Sunshine -dijo sarcásticamente Tim -hemos llegado arriba William 

Jason sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, tomo sus maletas y verifico sus mensajes, su padre estaba en camino a Metropolis donde seria resguardado junto con Dinah en lo que mejoraba, Jason envió un mensaje informando si llegada a Gotham, -¿Todo bien? -pregunto Barbara con mirada coqueta 

-Uh, si todo lo bien que puede estar - suspiro incomodo, Jason era territorial y estar de visita con personas que no tenia confianza le hacían estar incomodo.

En cuanto subieron fueron recibos por el mayordomo que saludo con cortesía a todos, para sorpresa de Damian no se veía sorprendido, sino por demás contento la amable sonrisa era mas brillantes que de costumbre -Maestro Johnson es un placer tenerlo de nuevo en la mansión 

Una amable sonrisa vino en respuesta por parte de Jason -El placer es mio Sr. Pennyworth

-Desea usted algún refrigerio - pregunto con gentileza el mayordomo

-Estoy bien muy amable de su parte -respondió con cortesía Jason - veo que corrieron el chisme de quien era en realidad - dijo divertido

-Joven WIlliam la información fue enviada para poder darle las comodidades necesarias en su estancia - corrigió el mayordomo con una pequeña desaprobación, pero en Jason no causo efecto alguno, en otra vida Jason se hubiera disculpado, pero ese Jason ya no existía

-Si me disculpan entonces señalare al Maestro Johnson sus habitaciones -dijo Alfred a los demas.

-Solo William o por mi segundo nombre Jason por favor Sr. Pennyworth, todavía estoy en la licenciatura - señalo Jason subiendo la cejas, eso de Maestro le sonaba muy estirado.

-Solo si me llama Alfred, joven Jason -Jason podía adivinar cual era la preferencia e insistencia por llamarlo por su segundo nombre, podía darles eso mientras no fueran por Jaybird apodo que solo le permitía a Kory y el fallecido Roy, Oliver nunca lo llamo de esa forma -Por aquí Joven Jason

-Te ayudo, tu espalda debe estar matándote -dijo Tim 

-Los acompaño -Dick se anexo, silenciosamente Cass decidió también ir

-Dígame Sr. Alfred -Alfred solo sonrió por el prefijo Señor, -¿donde esta la demás servidumbre?

-Permita me informarle que solo soy yo - dijo con cortesía Alfred mientras se encaminaba a las habitaciones de huéspedes, Bruce había querido instalarlo en su vieja habitación pero el mayordomo lo reprendió diciéndole que no era buena idea, que si el muchacho regresaba a ellos tendría que ser bajo sus reglas y tiempos.

-!Jesucrito en tacones, solo usted! -se sorprendió, la casa era gigantesca con un montón de personas corriendo en ella por que Wayne no podía frenar su acaparamiento de huérfanos 

-Joven Jason no es agradable las blasfemias -lo reprendió el mayordomo, jodido mayordomo con atribuciones, pero aun así le agradaba a Jason, el hombre era como esos programas ingleses de la super nana

-Solo digo que me parece muy tacaño de parte de su empleador tener una sola persona para dicha empresa, es algo explotador, usted sabe -señalo Jason, Cass y Tim casi se ahogan con la risa, Dick se puso un poco indomodo

-Jay, déjame informarte, Alfred es como un padre para Bruce y un abuelo para nosotros - Alfred se sintio calor en su corazon con las palabras de Dick pero Jason fue otra cosa los ojos se abrieron enormes y los miro aterrorizados

-Y tienen a este pobre hombre atendiendo las tareas domesticas, si fuera mi abuelo seguro no lo permitiría, saben ya están todos muy labregoncitos para ayudar al pobre hombre - se vio la inmediata incomodidad de Jason

-Le aseguro joven Jason que esto funciona adecuadamente como debe de funcionar - añadió Alfred tratando de tranquilizar al joven, recordó la época en que Jason era niño, como una vez hizo un berrinche obligandolo a sentarse en la mesa, como el mismo ordenaba su cuarto de forma impecable a diferencia del desastre de Dick, lo único que tuvo que quitarle a Jason era el acaparamiento de comida en toda la habitación y la bolsa escondida donde guardaba sus viejas pertenecías como si en algún momento tuviera que salir de la casa

-Mis disculpas, no soy quien para criticar las costumbres de otros - dijo con voz incomoda 

-¿Oliver cuantas personas tiene a su servicio? -pregunto curioso Dick

-Mi padre tiene tres personas de suma confianza, aun que Bertha cuando estoy en casa se toma un tiempo libre - añadió Jason en lo que entraban a la habitación. 

-Bertha -pregunto Cass

-Sí la cocinera, ya que por lo general me gusta hacer la cena para mi padre y compañía, a veces el desayuno 

-Y puedo decir que no ha perdido el toque - dijo Dick pero tuvo que corregir cuando Tim le dio un fuerte codazo-,quiero decir que es excelente en lo que hace 

-Me parece que debemos dejar al joven WIlliam acomodarse en sus aposentos -dijo Alfred sosteniendo la puerta - le informare cuando este la cena lista

-Gracias Sr. Alfred - agradeció Jason

-William deseas que te ayude a desempacar - dijo Tim con ojos brillosos que no pasaron desapercibidos de Jason el cual solo subió los hombros - ,bien -dijo con una sonrisa colocando la maleta de Jason en un baúl beige acojinado que hacia juego con el cuarto y las sabanas

Cass se despidió moviendo los deditos se su mano, Jason hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa, Dick con un "nos vemos", el mayordomo lo hizo con una pequeña reverencia, la misma que hizo Jason, una vez sin tantas personas giro y miro a Tim abriendo la maleta para acomodar, Jason lo tiro del brazo y lo sentó en la cama, -Venga pajaro, vamos a ver algo en la TV, descansamos y luego enséñame la lúgubre mansión 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recomendación del día  
When the Walls Fall Down  
milesrunner777  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445726/chapters/51309586#workskin
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por leer y el apoyo 😘


	141. Una familia de nuevo?

Tim y Jason vieron una película bromearon un rato, luego le impidió a Tim que lo ayudara a acomodar las cosas -Soy un niño grande, puedo hacerlo solo, tampoco soy un maldito minusválido, no en este momento luego Tim lo llevo a un recorrido por la mansión, Jason seguía fastidiando con lo tacaño que era Bruce y el pobre Alfred que ya era de avanzada edad y como lo explotaba -sabes hay leyes en contra de la esclavitud -dijo Jason luego entrecerró los ojos a Tim

-¿Que? - Tim ladeo la cabeza 

Jason miró el reloj tres horas faltaban para la cena-llévame a la cocina - siseo - vamos ayudarle a ese pobre viejo que el peludito de tu hermano llama abuelo para justificar la esclavitud del hombre en esta casa 

-Jason detente, a Alfred no le gusta que entremos en su territorio - Tim jalo a Jason pero sin suerte

-A la mierda yo no estoy acostumbrado a los mimos como ustedes, sabes, soy un moribundo fuerte e independiente -Tim es convenció que no importaba la tierra o el universo en el que Jason viviera siempre encontraría un comentario morbido para hacer de eso un chiste - Vas a ayudarme a llegar o voy a continuar en su búsqueda

Tim suspiro y sonrió en secreta complicidad -al diablo -dijo y en poco tiempo llegaron a la cocina, la familia estaba ocupada seguro en la cueva, era hora de que Alfred saliera por las compras así que tenían la cocina para ellos 

Jason empezó a hurgar por todos lados empezó a buscar que había para una buena cena, encontró espagueti, un buen inicio -Piensa rápido pajarito - casi le cae el espagueti en el rostro -Tienes que ser más rápido, siempre en guardia no te lo dijo papá Drácula

En un momento Tim y Jason empezaron a preparar el menú con lo que encontraban en el refrigerador había un vegetariano en el lugar Damian le informo TIm -¿Sabes que los que no comen carne se convierten en vaginas? unas horribles vaginas con dientes sedientas de carne humana- Jason levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro dando teatralidad a la vagina monstruo en la que Damian se convertiría, Tim se sacudió de la risa ante esa estupidez solo de imaginarse a Damian convertido en una vagina ninja 

-Un espagetti con verduras para la vagina y de entrada para nosotros -decidió Jason con un fuerte movimiento de su cabeza - un Canard à l'Orange-dijo en un perfecto francés - para el próximo diabético de la familia unos Alfajores y para la comadreja amante de la cafeína un café irlandés - Jason miro a Tim con una ceja arqueada

-Yo no soy una comadreja - resoplo Tim 

-Oh seguro que no, solo no recibes tu dosis y he visto como te tiembla hasta el trasero - dice entre una risa sarcástica Jason - vamos ayúdame

-Oye pero hoy estara tambien Cass, Duke, Stephanie, Selina y se quedara Barbara y Kate - señalo Tim 

-Mierda no va alcanzar - Jason se movió y empezó a sacar cosas de la alacena, saco harina, polvo para hornear, y otras cosas mas 

Jason miró todo lo extraído en la alacena - Tamales y tu vas a ayudarme, tienes que hacer todo al pie de la letra

Tim frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la cena obligatoria de Mexico por ahí del 2 de Febrero - dijo Jason - pero todo inicia el 6 de Enero - señalo Jason al curioso Tim - El 6 de enero la gente come una rosca con un muñeco asesino dentro de ella y chocolate 

-¿Muñeco asesino? - Tim frunce de forma graciosa la nariz y el ceño 

-Si Ollie casi se traga uno, Dinah casi pierde un diente - Jason se saca sus lentes obscuros habituales y abre enorme sus ojos - y ese muñeco es tan malo que en Febrero si sobrevives a él entonces tienes que llevar los tamales a donde te ofrecieron la rica pero mortal rosca gigante, llamada rosca de Reyes y ofrecer en sacrificio los tamales para ser engullidos por todos - Jason levantó una ceja con ojos grandes como si todo se tratara de un super secreto

-Estas jodiendo conmigo- dijo Tim 

Los ojos de Jason se entrecerraron debido a una suave carcajada traviesa - La verdad es que el pueblito donde fuimos hablaban un dialecto y poco español, así que la mitad entendimos y la mitad inventamos, al final nos gusto mas nuestra versión. 

Jason toco con el indice la nariz de Tim - pero lo que es verdad es que los tamales tienen una preparación especial 

Tim cruzo los brazos y entrecerró los ojos escéptico - En serio 

Jason mordió parte de izquierda de su labio y sacudió una vez enfática la cabeza - Esta prohibido enojarte, si lo haces tienes que bailar hasta ponerte contento y si no te tomas una copita te tequila y vuelves a bailar hasta que se te quite el enojo. Aparte que tienes que hacerlo con ritmo y música. 

Tim sacudió la cabeza ensanchando sus labios - Vete a la mierda eso es ridículo

-Lo juro por papá Nosferatu y su amargado clan de roedores y aves - Jason subió la mano 

Tim resoplo - Querido William no se como cocinar, para lo unico que me acerco es para usar la cafetera 

Jason lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrecho hacia su pecho - Ha llegado el dia que dejes de ser un niño y te conviertas en un hombre - Tim frunció las cejas y sacudió la cabeza - Yo estaré honrado de ser tu guia en ese trayecto. -Jason lo soltó y señalo el área de la estufa - Asi que mueve el trasero y traeme esas charolas

El Jason que conocía nunca le permitiría estar en la cocina al mismo tiempo que él y Alfred, dios Alfred era peor, solo Jason podía entrar, pero no este Jason, el antiguo Jason, Alfred iba a matarlo - Jay no entiendes voy a fallar

-No - gruño Jason - Pudiera llegar el día en el que valor de los hombres decayera en que olvidáramos a nuestros compañeros y se rompieran los lazos de nuestra comunidad, pero hoy no es ese día. - Tim miraba a Jason haciendo ademanes como si fuera un líder en el campo de batalla y el batidor fuera su espada - En que una hora de lobos y escudos rotos rubricaran la consumación de la edad de los hombres, pero hoy no es ese día. En este día lucharemos. Por todo aquello que vuestro corazón ama, de esta buena tierra, os llamo a luchar. ¡Hombres del Oeste!

Tim parpadeo dos veces - ¿Uh?

-John Ronald Reuel _Tolkien_ \- Jason levanto una ceja, Tim lucia confundido -, tu sabes el señor de los anillos. Aragorn, la batalla frente a la puerta negra, joder crio hay una peli al sobre los libros 

-Aaaaah - dijo Tim

-Traducción mueve tu culo perezoso y aprende a ser hombre - dijo con autoridad Jason

-Quién puede negarse ante ese ofrecimiento - resoplo Tim,

-Ok ahora la música - Jason saco el telefono en busca de una selección decente de musica 

\- Mientras no hagamos la escenografía de 

-_Y la culpa no era mía, ni dónde estaba,_ _ni cómo vestía - _Tim empezó a moverse con destreza, moviendo las caderas y las manos hacia arriba, al parecer había mas similitudes entre Tim y Jason, Dick era el chico bonito, el acróbata, el flexible de nalgas suculentas, pero contrario a la creencia Grayson no era tan buen bailarín como Tim y Jason, Dick era flexible, ágil, pero los chicos Rojos sabían mover sus caderas a ritmo. 

_-Y la culpa no era mía, ni dónde estaba, ni cómo vestía_ \- Jason soltó una carcajada viendo los movimientos de Tim dar pasitos hacia delante sacudiendo las caderas y las manos de arriba a bajo a ritmo - _Y la culpa no era mía, ni dónde estaba, ni cómo vestía_ _El violador eras tú. El violador eres tú_

Jason se sacudía los hombros recargado en el desayunador ahogado de la risa, se limpió lágrimas de los ojos y miro la amplia sonrisa de Tim que lucia divertido - no, mierda no, los quiero tamales falocéntricos opresores.

Tim nunca se imagino que concinar con Jason era realmente divertido, a pesar de que casi masacro al pavo, corto muy grande las verduras, una olla con agua casi se le consume -Mierda Timyboy eres una mierda en la cocina que vas hacer si la luz falla y no puedes hacerte ni un café instantáneo, te imagino victima del pánico corriendo en calzones algún Starbruks -Jason hacia ademanes -Aaaaah un cafee, mueroo cafeinaaa

Pero hacer los tamales al final fue toda una experiencia, independientemente que Tim se las arregló para tirarse la harina encima, luego encargarse de casi capear a Jason, cada vez que pasaba un desastre Jason tomaba a Tim y bailaba con él, si Jason tomaba un shot de tequila, Tim tenía que hacerlo, pero realmente ambos evitaron hasta cierto punto el alcohol, Tim por la edad, Jason por su enfermedad.

Cuando Alfred llegó a la mansión, Cass y Stephanie se ofrecieron a ayudar, Alfred casi cae de espaldas al ver a Timothy Drake dentro en la cocina, musica a todo volumen, ambos hombres danzando alrededor entre guisos

\- Maestro Timothy - dijo Alfred consternado, en ese momento firmó su sentencia, Jason corrió hacia la barra para evitar que entrara el mayordomo - Lo siento tamales, no puede enojarse, tomó las bolsas del mayordomo y las lanzó hacia Tim, tiene que bailar, Tim algo no tan salvaje -gruño Jason 

-Lo siento Maestro William no bailes en la cocina, aparte pediré que la desalojen tengo que hacer la cena - Alfred trato de sonar estoico, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera fuerte al ver a su nieto dentro de la cocina como cuando era niño o cuando se escurría por la mansión a escondidas de Bruce

-La cena está casi lista, - reto Jason - yo hago mis cosas, niño grande o me largo - lanzó el ultimátum en forma de chantaje 

Alfred lo miró sorprendido - Maestro Johnson está usted coaccionando a mi persona 

Jason se acercó al oído del anciano -No hablamos de negocios a la mesa - el mayordomo sonrió ante la cita del padrino - Fuera de la cocina abuelo, permita que su nieto se haga cargo - El corazón de Alfred salto ante la palabra abuelo y nieto, obviamente Jason se refería a Tim, pero Alfred veía al hombre a cargo, su nieto Jason.

Cass miró el desastre controlado se tenso al saber como Alfred se pondría - Cocina desastre, enojara Alfred 

-Oh no tu ya pusiste un pie en la cocina - dijo Jason viendo que Cass se le escapo - Lo siento tienes que bailar -Jason le quito las bolsas, ofreciendo su mano

-Baile - dijo Cass con una gran sonrisa la niña amaba el baile. - dio la mano a Jason que sonrió ampliamente, al parecer eso era una constante desde que cambió a Bruce por Oliver

-Tamales, música mexicana - dijo acomodando sus brazos uno a espaldas de Cass y otro alargado al costado a la altura de sus hombros. - él la mira y ella asiente con la cabeza indicando que esta lista 

La música empezó de forma suave, Jason la hace girar lentamente, luego vienen los coros, violines

Jason empieza a mover los hombros, hay una distancia entre los dos respetuosa y balancea un poco las caderas, Cass le como si fuera un idioma natural el cuerpo de Jason y sigue el ritmo

Step casi tira las bolsas, pero Tim las atrapa - lo siento Stephy querida ya estas dentro - Tim la toma en sus brazos, ella se sonroja y suelta una risita, Tim y Jason habían estado bailando entre enojo y enojo por su puesto que Tim ya tenia los pasos aprendidos con tanta repetición, ahora era solo llevar el ritmo

-!Timothy Jackson Drake¡- dice sorprendida

Jason empieza a bailar suavemente con Cass y canta en el cabello de ella -_Me mordía los labios al no poderte besar. __Mi piel se estremecía al no poderte tocar - _Cass cierra por un momento los ojos ante las palabras extranjeras, pero la voz de Jason era encantadora _-Hoy por fin esta noche estarás junto a mi. __Olvida la vanidad. __El orgullo déjalo afuera. __Que esta noche sensual y bohemia. __Es por la ansiedad de que estés junto a mi._

_-Uuuuuuuuh -_ gritaron al unísono Jason y Tim, las chicas soltaron una risita. Por su parte Alfred tomó una silla y decidió disfrutar de una alegría perdida en la mansión, sin embargo Jason no tan solo trajo la antigua alegría, sino había más. 

La música sonó con entusiasmo y enseguida la música se enciende en trompetas, tambores y guitarras en una explosión. Los hombros de los chicos se sacudieron rítmicamente, pasos hacia delante y atrás con cadencia en las caderas, bailando en la cocina.

-Vuelta - instruye Jason, Cass era como mantequilla, suave, flexible, adivinaba los pasos antes de que Jason dijera algo.

_Suelta el listón de tu pelo_   
_Desvanece el vestido sobre tu cuerpo y_

Jason mira a Cass, ha encontrado a su compañera ideal de baile, si se da el caso - Eres peligrosa - dice aumentando la cadencia del baile y los giros

  
_Acércate a mi_

Bruce llega a la Mansión, con el resto, quieren tener una comida familiar, la primera desde hace años, con la familia completa, Bruce se detiene para tomar el correo, Barbara, Dick y Robin se adelantan, Selina, Duke y Kate los siguen de forma perezosa. Se dirigian a la sala cuando escuchan ..... musica?????

  
_Que beberé del perfume de tu piel_   
_Deslizando una rosa en tu cuerpo_

Listo pájaritos, cambio de pareja - Los chicos hacen un giro a sus parejas y la sueltan a mitad del giro, mientras el otro toma la mano para envolverla, estirar los brazos, dar otro giro y regresar a los brazos, 

  
_Provocando amor_

_Apagaré la luz, no puedo esperar mas_

Barbara es la primera en entrar cuando ve a Jason y a Tim haciendo otro giro de intercambio de parejas, Jason eleva a Cass, la fuerza esta solo en los brazos, pero Cass es completamente ligera para Jason. Cass acomoda su cadera al costado de la cadera de Jason para la vuelta en el aire - ¿Que pasa aquí? - casi en shock, - Alfred va a matarlos

-Señorita Gordon, este viejo esta tomando un descanso - dice con suavidad Alfred haciendo una seña a la silla contigua para que se Barbara se siente 

  
_Aprenderé de ti hasta el final_   
_Provócame mis labios, hazme tuya de una vez_

Ambos hombres toman a su pareja por la cintura, la ruedan al costado de ellos, un paso hacia atrás, otro adelante, ellos giran a espaldas de ellas sin soltar la mano, luego de frente 

  
_Que impaciente estoy de ti_   
_De tu sensualidad que siempre callé_

-Hacemos tamales - grita divertida Cass mientras espera el giro de su compañero. 

_Suelta el listón de tu pelo_   
_Desvanece el vestido sobre tu cuerpo y_

Dick sonríe ampliamente, se acerca a Alfred y lo toma de los hombros, Alfred aprieta por un momento la mano de Dick.

  
_Acércate a mi_   
_Que beberé del perfume de tu piel_

\- Oh Alfred, ¿estas bien? - Selina pregunta preocupada

Alfred sonríe -Mejor que nunca Señorita Kyle 

\- Se puede saber Pennyworth, por que estas desatendiendo el orden en esta casa - dice Damian observando ese extraño ritual en la cocina de Todd que ahora es Johnson, Drake, Brown y Cain que parecía disfrutarlo mas que ninguno de los cuatro 

-Hacen tamales Maestro Damian - contesta con amabilidad Alfred mientras Selina se acomoda en otra silla

Duke y Kate se ven entre ellos suben los hombros, Duke empieza a llevar el ritmo con un pie mientras mira al las dos parejas moverse

  
_Deslizando una rosa en tu cuerpo_   
_Provocando amor_

Cuando llega Bruce buscando a los demas tira las cartas, en otra ocasión fingiría estar estaría molesto, pero hoy es una ocacion diferente, especial 

Jason y Cass son como mancuernas, se leen mutuamente cada movimiento, Cass inventa unos, Jason la sigue, Jason toma la iniciativa, Cass lo sigue, ambos giran con los cuerpos pegados a los costados, ambos sujetan la cintura del otro, Jason suele cantarle estrofas a Cass, ella ha empezado a repetir algunas, el la incita a seguir 

_Apagaré la luz, no puedo esperar mas_   
_Aprenderé de ti hasta el final_

Selina siente la mirada de Bruce, le tiene la mano para que se acerque el la toma para besarla - Hacen tamales - dice Selina 

-Tamales - Bruce frunce la nariz y las cejas se juntan confundido - es una extraña forma de cocinar 

-En efecto lo es Maestro Bruce - añade Alfred

  
_Provócame mis labios, hazme tuya de una vez_   
_Que impaciente estoy de ti_   
_De tu sensualidad que siempre callé_

Jason entre giros y giros, movimientos de caderas y brazos verifica los guisos, otro giro con su compañera, ambos apagan las ornillas 

-Buenos movimientos de cadera - añade Kate

-Seguro tienen un familiar Afroamericano lejano - bromea Duke

_Coros _

Los chicos terminan el baile con un fuerte jalón, pegando a las chicas en sus pechos y una sacudida de hombros. Los aplausos no se dejan esperar.


	142. Chapter 142

Los aplusos, obaciones y rechiflidos no se dejan esperar por la mayoria de los que estaban en el desayunador a un lado de la cocina, a excepcion de Damian que solo cruzo los brazos con un "Tt"

Las dos parejas se vieron sorprendidas, Cass se puso ligeramente rosada entre risitas que aumentaron cuando Jason se inclino ante Cass tomando su mano para besarla "Xièxiè nǐ kě'ài de nǚhái(Gracias niña linda)" dijo en Mandarin.

Tim era color tomate y Stephanie reía a carcajadas de lo adorable que se veía

-Gracias preciado publico conocedor - dijo Jason entre risas haciendo una reverencia, que habia dejado sus inhibiciones e inseguridadades en alguna parte entre la golpiz y el cambio de Bruce por Oliver - Ahora fuera de la cocina, declaro territorio conquistado por WIlliam Jason Jonshon-Queen y su fiel _pinche_ Timothy Jackson Drake- señalo de forma dramática a TIm- saquen sus traseros enojados de ella que me agrían los tamales.

Tim trato de escapar pero Jason lo tomo de la cintura girándolo de regreso -Adonde mi fiel _pinche_

Bruce sonreía a laso de Selina cuando miraba a los chicos gritando, bromeando y fastidiándose, Tim intento escapar de la cocina con una cinica sorisa siendo arrastrado a la cocina por la cintura por Jason negándose a dejarlo ir, Dick entro con Duke, cuando Dick intento abrir el horno para revisar que cocinaban Jason enrollo un trapo de cocina para dar un latigazo al trasero de Dick

\- Atrás bestia - Duke casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando

\- Aaaah Jay eso duele - Dick se sobaba el trasero

\- Solo duele cuando tienes el culo flácido - latigazo el trasero de Dick, - JaaAAyy - gruño Dick que tomo otro trapo 

-En guardia payaso nalgon de circo - ladro Jason mientras esquivaba los trapazo 

-ALERTA DE GREMBLIN - grito Tim al ver a Damian acercarse a la cocina con Barbara

-Nooo este si jode los tamales, pinche conmigo- Jason giro para lanzar a Tim evitar la entrada de Damian - proteje la cocina con tu vida - Dick aprovecho para acertar en el trasero de Jason - Aaaah- grito -, estúpido mi trasero 

-Se ve tan feliz, se ven todos ellos - murmuro Selina apoyándose en el hombro de Bruce 

-Así es - contesto Bruce apoyándose en la cabeza de Selina - hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que los vi así. Hasta Damian reia cuando Dick subio a Duke para que lucharan con un cucharon siendo Dick el caballo, entonces Jason se arrojo sobre la espalda de Tim que fue bencido por el peso de Jason desplomándose los dos en medio de la cocina "Idiota" grito entre carcajadas Tim "Pajaro flaco" contesto Jason en el suelo 

\- Para ser sinceros, Señorita Kyle, siempre fue trabajo de Dick ser el divertido, brincar por todos lados siempre con una sonrisa

La alarma sonó, el último de los guisos estaba listo, los chicos se levantaron, se organizaron para que Alfred no moviera un dedo, entraron con la variedad de platillos, al centro, Cass tenía una tremenda confusión entre los tamales y bailar, cosa que a Jason le encantaba, Cass podía ser tan ruda y asesina como el infierno, pero había una gran sensibilidad, ese día Jason decidió que la chica era su favorita de entre los murciélagos. Jason obligó a Alfred a sentarse en la mesa, de otra forma Jason comería en la cocina. Dick estaba compadecido que la convivió con Marcelo lo había hecho de él un extorsionar perfecto

-Y dígame Joven William de donde saco esa costumbre de bailar cuando cocina.

-No, solo se baila cuando se hace tamales, nadie que pise la cocina puede estar enojado - corrige Jason

-Tamales divertidos - dice Cass con ojos brillosos

Jason la miró con una ceja levantada - Demonios, si no fueras tan joven te pondría en mi maleta y te llevaría conmigo. - hace un movimiento con todo el brazo enfatizando el llevarse a Cass, ambos se miran y sonríen 

-Tamales - Cass hace un movimiento de baile 

-Si tamales - responde Jason respondiendo corporalmente al igual que Cass

\- Y agradezcan que no estamos en la fiesta de Kanamara Matsur - dice Jason y Cass casi se ahoga con la bebida. Jason la mira entrecerrando los ojos y boca abierto -, pequeña pervertida 

-¡Jason! ¡William! - dice Barbara

-No definitivamente, me la llevo - dice entre risas mientras Cass ríe y luego mete un pedazo de espagueti a la boca

-Mmmmh Jay espagueti me caso - Cass se lamen los bigotes cuando un suave sabor a mantequilla con hiervas y una crema 

\- Que pasa en eso que llamaste - Step parpadeó confundida.

Jason mira a la concurrencia, Bruce se ve un poco rojo - Bueno digamos que siguen al representante falocéntrico opresor de color rosa del tamaño de Minnesota por todos lados, que es mejor de lo que vimos en Brasil con tribu Yanomami, que no hablare de eso, no en la comida.

-Lo más genial es Holanda fuimos en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, y las personas se sentaban a nuestro alrededor felicitando a mi padre y Dinah - Jason se levantó para recoger los platos del primer tiempo - tomando a Alfred del hombro para que ni intentara levantarse.

Cuando llego con los segundos platos y termino de servir a los comensales de forma servicial, Damian no logro contener su lengua

-Toooo.. Johnson creo que tienes una gran destreza para todo lo que es las cuestiones domesticas, tal vez cuando seria bueno que consideres dejar de ser vigilante y te dediques a la asistencia doméstica - Damian busco que cada palabra fuera como daga.

De inmediato las miradas de desaprobación hacia el comentario no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, justo cuando Alfred iba a interceder, Jason hablo

\- El servicio doméstico es un trabajo honrado y alguien que ve indigno la forma honorable de ganarse el sustento es un tonto inflado, segundo el servir y atender a amigos, familiares y hasta al anfitrión significa desde gratitud hasta amor, tal vez no estés familiarizado con esos términos pomposo arrogante. - Damian trago sus palabras, Alfred se sintió orgulloso de su nieto Jason, su madurez - Y por último, tengo experiencia mesereando y te diré que las propinas son espléndidas si sabes hacerlo.

-Oooh por todos los cielos William - interrumpe el intento de Damian de contraatacar Duke - esto está, aaah 

-Juro que seré yo quien te meta en la maleta Jay - Los ojos de Dick se pusieron en blanco - este pato es la cosa más soberbia que he comido en la vida 

-No si yo lo hago primero - rebatió Barbara - creo que cumples todos los requisitos de mi lista.

Jason se puso un poco ruborizado - No exageren, he escuchado que el Sr. Alfred aquí presente se lleva las palmas en la cocina 

-Me temo Joven William que eso fue antes de que usted invadiera mi cocina - dice Alfred con orgullo mientras degusta el pato - donde aprendió este guiso 

\- Ammmh trabaje de cocinero en Italia y luego en Francia, durante la crisis económica de papá - Jason añade sin vergüenza alguna - Teníamos que pagar cuentas y Marcelo me llevo un tiempo con él - encogiendo los hombros

\- Eres un excelente hijo - Alfred intento que su voz no se cortara, Bruce se puso tenso, pero Selina tomó su brazo de forma cariñosa tratando de tranquilizarlo 

\- Nah, en lo absoluto, realmente es lo menos que puedo hacer por Ollie - dijo Jason

\- Le tienes mucha devoción - dijo monótonamente Bruce, miradas de reojo y una tensión disimulada hubo en la mesa.

\- Es amor señor Wayne - dijo sin ninguna duda Jason

\- Hace cuanto tiempo que fuiste adoptado por Queen si se puede saber - Bruce necesitaba buscar un plan de contraataque para devolver a Jason a la familia, una vez lucho por él en una corte, esta dispuesto a dar toda la fortuna Wayne para tener a su hijo de regreso, esta no era la excepción. 

-Fue después de seis meses de la muerte de Roy- Jason se mueve un poco incomodo, todavía duele

\- Menos de dos años para tal devoción, para llamarlo padre, para darle una fortuna de nuevo con tus libros JR Harper - en ese momento la mensa parecía un partido de tenis donde Bruce atacaba y Jason solo atajaba cada pelota. Damian abrió los ojos, cuando hablaron de la posibilidad de que Broken fuera su escritor favorito, desecho la idea, pero ahora resultaba ser le maldito Todd que sus escritos le impiden despegar la nariz de cada libro, esperar ansioso en la librería cuando se anunció que el nuevo libro del premiado escritor, el rumor de que estará autografiando los ejemplares hizo hacer trampa e introducirse con las herramientas de Robin a la librería. 

Jason sonrió divertido pero fue mordaz - ¿Que pasa Señor Wayne, desea un autógrafo?

-Yo si - Damian no pudo evitar decirlo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y deseaba que la silla se lo tragara, sobre todo cuando vio la cara de satisfacción de Tim mientras se metía un pedazo de pato a la boca

Jason abrió grades lo ojos y añadió sin malicia - termina tu Berenjenas rellenas a la turca y hablaremos de eso después 

-Señor Wayne - Jason retomo la conversación. - Oliver Queen es mi padre en la extensión de la palabra, - habló sin ninguna duda - no es mi padre biológico, pero me ha cuidado de la misma forma que si hubiera salido de sus entrañas

\- Disculpa, es solo que Queen nunca ha tenido muy buenas referencia como tutor - ahora Bruce lanzo la flecha 

\- Se que tuvo ciertas equivocaciones de decisión con mi hermano Roy - ahora el que trago fue Dick, amo a Roy y sabia que Jason amaba a Roy fue su mejor y único amigo -Pero mi padre ha estado en los momentos más difíciles, - Jason vio directo a los ojos a Bruce - a estado pagando médicos para mantenerme vivo, ese hombre que duda de su paternidad - Jason ya estaba molesto, no lo suficiente para patearle la cara literalmente pero se la patearia figurativamente - ese hombre paso momentos duros en el duelo de mi hermano, casi no logro levantarlo, pero olvidó su duelo cuando tuve una recaída y estuvo sin dormir tres días sujetando mi mano en un hospital en Sicilia - la voz de Jason se quebró - ese hombre ha estado física, mental y económicamente ahí para mi desde ese dia, desde antes cuando eramos solo Roy y yo, estuvo consiguiendo doctores, pagando cuentas. - Jason aclaró la garganta - me dio una carrera, una nueva vida, corre cada vez que caigo para levantarme, señor si eso no es un padre, creo que entonces la definición debería ser cambiada. 

Bruce sintió la garganta seca quería sacudir a su hijo, quería gritarle que fue él quien lo saco de las calles, que lo entreno, quien lo adopto y lo amo y haria cualquier cosa por tenerlo de regreso. Jason por su parte trataba tragar el nudo en la garganta y controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban, para fortuna de los dos el teléfono de Jason sonó, cuando vio quien era sonrió - Hablando del diablo, me disculpan - Jason se levantó y contestó - Ollie, padre mío llevo esperando tu llamada hace horas, quien demonios te crees que eres para preocuparme de esa forma 

\- Maestro Bruce- la mirada triste de Bruce se dirigió hacia el mayordomo -, no me parece que tratar de desprestigiar al actual padre del Joven Jason sea la forma de llegar a él

-Alfred él nos lo robo - dijo Bruce monótonamente 

-El señor Oliver Queen no pudo robar algo que nosotros mismos rechazamos con fuerza, algo que nosotros tiramos como si fuera basura - el silencio fue doloroso, culpables en menor o mayor grado habían sido, con la indiferencia, participando nadie en esa mesa tuvo el valor y amor para proteger la muchacho, Bruce recordó cuando describió a Jason como mientras el amor y la atención que le fueron robados y Bruce nunca se aseguro que le fueran devueltos. - si me disculpan, creo que el señor Queen ha hecho un trabajo muy superior a cualquiera nosotros - Bruce no era al unico que queria a Jason de regreso, Alfred también quería a su nieto favorito con él, pero tampoco luchó lo suficiente para merecerlo, antepuso a Batman a su nieto, antepuso la injusticia a Jason, si por primera vez su nieto era feliz, Alfred no iba a ser quien se la quitara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendacion, se actualizo hoy   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488085/chapters/41188625  
The Long Way Home by aswerene  
chequen la serie realmente es hermosa tiene todo, emoción, drama, suspenso y muchas, muchas incógnitas  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/941643  
Just a world away aswerene  
es el inicio y es hermoso...


	143. Chapter 143

Duke miro a Damian - ¿Que demonios Damian? cuando vas a dejar de intentar de humillar a Jason, no entiendes que ya no es nuestro Jason, el no es más Jason Peter Todd, ahora es William Jason Queen, no va seguir tu juego como antes, no puedes lastimarlo mas, brindo por eso, puedes dejar de preocuparte no va a volver mas con la familia, porque no eres un cortés anfitrión y dejas de ser un absoluto egocéntrico envidioso. 

Hasta el mimo Dick dio la razón a Duke - Creo que es momento de resignarnos que Jason es un Arrow ahora y por mas que duela yo lo veo mejor que nunca.- concluyo Duke el chico que nunca se mete en los dramas de la familia estaba mas que fastidiado de la forma en que Damian seguía intentando humillar a Jason por su humilde origen, por su vivencia en las calles donde pocos sobreviven. 

Las ultimas palabras de Duke fueron una daga en la familia, hasta el mismo Damian sintió la puñalada, Jason no era mas un murciélago se había forjado un nuevo y brillante futuro en la acogida de otra familia, aun con todo lo pasado sus limitaciones Jason seguía avanzando, por un momento Damian se sintió solo, no quería admitirlo pero había muchas cosas que compartía con Jason, la dureza de la crianza, con una madre que daba cariño a cuentagotas, pero de alguna forma lo amaba, la exigencia de ella a que Damian fuera el mejor, ambos compartía la idea de que había criminales que merecían la muerte, la diferencia es que a Jason no le temblaría la mano en ejecutar al que se lo mereciera, solo se había detenido por amor a su familia, no por complacer a nadie, las fallas que señalaba en Jason eran las mismas fallas de las que sentía Damian que tenia, por primera vez reconoció que sentía envidia de su predecesor, siempre fue el mas independiente.

Jason regresaba aun con el teléfono aun en el oído sonriendo, una carcajada se deja escuchar - cielos desde cuando eres tan celoso, no el Goulash es solo para mi padre, - Jason hace una voz graciosa - quien te ama, a ver dime gran bebe quien te ama - Jason podría jurar que Oliver estaba haciendo pucheros su padre nunca se había puesto celoso por que Jason cocinara a otras personas mientras no hiciera su platillo favorito 

-Espera los pondré en alta voz - acto seguido Jason puso su teléfono en alta voz sobre la mesa 

-Listo, suéltenlo - Jason tomo asiento, todos en la mesa miraron con curiosidad

-Bruce, buenas noches, están todos en la mesa - la voz era de Clark

-Lo estamos te escuchamos fuerte y claro - respondió Bruce

-Buenas noches a todos - saludo cortes mente Clark - necesitamos todos los archivos de los integrantes mas nuevos en la liga, sobre todo los jóvenes integrantes que estuvieron de guarda esa noche que la liga interrumpió Watchtower 

-Hay algún sospechoso en especial - Bruce entrecerró los ojos

\- Tenemos algunos, pero necesitamos descartar algunas cosas antes de señalar gente - dijo Diana por el intercomunicador.

\- Bien haré que preparen los expedientes para hacérselos llegar - respondió Bruce mirando a sus hijos en especial a los que lideraban grupos como Dick, Damian y Tim

\- Te lo agradeceremos - respondió de nuevo Clark -en cuanto sepamos algo les informaremos 

\- William - Interrupió Oliver 

\- Aquí estoy padre mio - respondió con una gentil sonrisa 

\- Marcelo a decidido ir a Gotham como soporte 

Jason soltó una carcaja - dile que es muy feo para ser mi niñera, no lo quiero aquí, es peligroso para él 

\- Imposible ya va en camino. Oye calabaza - la voz de Oliver se hizo mas sube - cuídate

Jason sonrió con cariño ante el apodo - Yo también te amo puchipu - la carcajada de Oliver se escucho por la otra linea 

\- Te verte pronto - fue lo ultimo que dijo Oliver antes de cortar 

-¿Puchipu? - Stephanie lo miro divertida

-¿Que? es mi padre le daré el apodo que se me de la gana - respondió señalándola con una sonrisa retorcida

\- Esta bien calabaza, lo que digas - dijo Dick molestandolo 

\- Epa, solo mi padre me puede llamar calabaza, el se ha ganado ese honor - Jason se levanto y se acerco al oido de Dick - se bueno o no te tocara postre 

Los ojos de Dick se iluminaron devolviendo le la mirada a Jason con un amplia sonrisa - Mueve tu trasero y ayúdame, chico de chocolate - Jason se dirigió a Duke - conmigo, los demás sentados y tranquilos.

Cuando entraron para llevar los platos y llevar los postres con el café para sorpresa de Dick y Duke entro Damian - Johnson puedo tener unas palabras 

Jason lo miro extrañado -Uh uh - respondió elocuentemente

-Debo disculparme por mi descortesía - como siempre se escuchaba solemne el pequeño demonio 

\- Niño, de verdad que ¿pasa contigo? - Damian parpadeo confundido - quien demonios te dijo que jugar es un pecado o acaso viste en el cine un final así, siempre estas tan rígido quieres calmarte un poco, relájate no todo esta en juicio ni es una competencia de todo. 

Jason se puso en cuclillas para estar a altura del niño - Disfruta tu niñez, tu juventud por favor, si no vas a crecer amargado - Jason da un vistazo hacia el comedor - igual que tu padre - susurra y revuelve el cabello del niño - Vamos te hice dedos de novia - los ojos de Damian brillan

La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad, no tan lejos alguien observaba la dinámica familiar entre las sombras había intrépido sin quien nadie se diera cuenta la propiedad Wayne 

E- ¿Que tenemos? - murmuro el payaso mientras miraba con los binoculares - el premio gordo, mi pajarito esta de regreso. - una carcajada salio de sus labios. 


	144. Un nuevo visitante

A la mañana siguiente cuando Alfred entró al cuarto de Jason para darle los buenos días y preguntar qué desea para el desayuno, encuentra un cuarto pulcro, la cama se encontraba tendida perfectamente sin una sola arruga extendida, los dobleces perfectos, pudiera jurar que una plancha paso por las sabanas, el orden de la habitación era casi como de un militar, ¿pero dónde está Jason? la ceja del mayordomo se levanta, en eso escucha un ruido, al parecer viene del baño

🎼_E c'è una cosa che io non ti ho detto mai  
__I miei problemi senza te 🎶_

Gárgaras con el agua,

El mayordomo una expresión entre confusión con el último ruido, pero su cabeza se llena de recuerdos, cuantas veces cuando Jason ni siquiera era Robin lo escuchaba tararear, en la ducha con una hermosa voz infantil, en secreto compartido cuando no había nadie en casa sentado en la barra batiendo o subido arriba de un pequeño banco cocinando junto con el mayordomo el niño cantaba mientras Alfred tarareaba ambos a ritmo de Hey Jude canción que amaba Alfred haciéndole recordar sus épocas de espía y actor. Si alguien podría decir que era lo más cercano a un nieto era Jason amante de las novelas desde clásica hasta contemporánea, de las canciones, del arte teatral y la buena comida. Bruce Wayne sin duda era su hijo, pero Jason Todd parecía haber sido engendrado por un Julia Pennyworth, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero siempre fue el favorito de Alfred. Por un momento cierra los ojos y se permite embriagarse de esos viejos recuerdos, no tan solo de la infancia de Jason, Alfred fue el único de los tres que acepto al muchacho tal y como llego, roto, herido intentando repararse a si mismo, uniendo sus partes rotas con un pegamento barato, de esos suelen despegarse a los pocos días, sin embargo Jason logró tomar sus piezas rotas y unirse, una y otra vez, hasta que la familia lo rompio por completo, solo que para su sorpresa se transformó en otra cosa. 

_🎵Si chiaman guai_   
_Ed per questo che mi vedi fare il duro_   
_In mezzo al mondo 🎶_

Dick ve la puerta abierta de Jason esboza una sonrisa, decide asomarse busca con la mirada y ve al ingles pegado en la puerta del baño

  
_🎶_Per sentirmi più sicuro  
E se davvero non vuoi dirmi che ho sbagliato_🎶_

-Alfred - murmura, casi hace que el estoico mayordomo brinque desde su piel sacudiendolo de su ensoñación

-Maestro Richard quiere provocarle a este viejo otro infarto - dice Alfred mientras se retira de la puerta - el Maestro Jason esta en la ducha

_🎶_Va anche perdonato_🎶_

-Es Jason - pregunta Dick, Alfred asiente con una dulce sonrisa, decide ir a la cocina antes de que Jason se le adelante, se dirige a la puerta mientras Dick pega su oído a la puerta

  
_🎶_E invece tu  
Tu non mi lasci via d'uscita  
E te ne vai con la mia storia fra le dita_🎶_

_🎶_naaa, na, na ra  
naaa, na na ra_🎶_  
_🎶_naaa_🎶_ ...ghr, ghr... _🎶_na ra ra _🎶_

Dick suelta una risita - Maestro Richard es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puerta. Dick se desinfla y se mueve donde Alfred para salir del cuarto. Luego mira al mayordomo de forma conspiradora - pero tu hacias lo mismo

-En lo absoluto - niega Alfred - solo me quede atrapado por un momento en los recuerdos de un viejo

-le ha dado por la música - bromea Dick cerrando la puerta detrás de él

-Tal vez si usted en vez de estar en eternas discusiones con el maestro Bruce hubiera tendido la curiosidad de conocer al Joven Jason cuando niño sabría que es costumbre de él cuando pensaba que nadie lo escuchaba o cuando estaba concentrado - respondió Alfred - Solo que en camino con los Queen parece que ha crecido en seguridad y autoestima 

Dick se detuvo miró hacia el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Jason, cuantas cosas desconocía del carácter de Jason. Cuando fue acogido por Oliver su hermano menor era una hoja en blanco, solo su temperamento apasionado, salvaje que era totalmente su firma, era solo lo que había quedado, olvido el maltrato, su dura niñez, no había con quien compararlo, sin duda

Una hora mas tarde salio Jason con la maleta del portátil y el teléfono en la oreja -no lo harás, no hasta que estés recuperado, , nuestra mayor gloria no esta en no caer, si no en levantarnos cada vez que caemos, Ollie. - dirigiéndose al desayunador -, bueno eso me lo dijiste una vez tu pero realmente se lo robaste a Confucio, es hora que lo apliques para ti - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras giraba los ojos 

Era temprano todos estaban en pijama, las miradas se dirigieron a él algunas todavía adormiladas cuando escucharon su voz -, si, si paaaaaa anoche hice la inscripción a las asignaturas, por cierto Noah me esta volviendo loco con el pedido, a lo que me lleva, necesito dos prostitutas, un camello y un proxeneta - Bruce casi escupe el café, Damian se sacudió el sueño sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jason saludo con una amplia sonrisa sentándose en el desayunador para abrir la maleta y sacar toda un hilera de medicamentos, luego soltó una fuerte carcajada - Mierda Olie cibernacha que clase de nombre es ese - dijo entre risas mientras empezó a distribuir los medicamentos para tenerlos listos en a la mitad de sus alimentos, luego otra carcajada - jocosas jugosa, eres peor que yo, no definitivamente no puedo llegar con eso volvere loco a Noah y los demas - hizo un silencio los demas parpadeaban algo aterrorizados - ok pops piensa en algo que realmente me ayude por que me parece que en este momento los medicamentos que te dieron son pastillas felices, hablamos cuando tu avión esté en el área de aterrizaje estás volando muy alto - sonrió con dulzura, luego frunció el ceño -, cuando llegara - se levantó hacia la cocina pero el inglés lo atajó haciéndole la seña que se sentara a lo que hizo un puchero totalmente adorable para Alfred -, cansa a tus enemigos manteniéndolos ocupados y no dejándoles respirar, ya estoy en eso, te amo de regreso cuidate. - Jason colgo el telefono. 

\- Alguien tendra una fiesta salvaje - dijo Dick en tono serio, tratando de ser sutil, no creía que Jason fuera capaz de estar a favor de la explotación de las mujeres, a pesar aunque cuando era Red Hood acostumbraba escoltar y hacer amistades con ellas. Nunca subo si Jason en esa época se beneficio con favores de tipo sexual, pero lo dudaba, siempre fue su intención la protección. 

-¿Quien, donde? - preguntó Jason buscando en la mesa alguna información, tal vez un poco de diversión fuera de la mansión le vendría bien.

Dick dudo si seria mejor dejar el escrutinio a un lado, pero tenía que saber - Te daré una pista prostitutas, drogas, camellos y proxenetas con tal Noah - dijo lentamente, busco la forma de no ser intimidante.

Jason parpadeo dos veces mirando la disimulada tensión de Dick y los demás en la mesa y luego soltó una ruidosa carcajada desde sus pulmones - Oh eso es horrible, - contestó sacudiendo sus manos - terriblemente horrible de solo imaginarme a Noah en la mesa de editores a un lado de su esposa Gertrude entre otros editores y yo entrando con prostitutas para subirlas en la mesa, distribuyendo kilos de cocaína a los editores - contestó entre risas de solo imaginar las caras de esos hombres tan serios de aspecto intelectual - Gertrude haría mis ediciones un verdadero infierno persiguiéndome con ese marcador amarillo en una mano y el escrito sin editar en la otra con miles de correcciones - Jason sacudió la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en los labios - No demonios, no gracias, señor 

Tim confundido tomo un gran sorbo de café antes de preguntar - ¿Entonces para que quieres esos contactos?

-Nombres, cariño no contactos - aclaró Jason

Alfred se acerco sintiendo una gran hinchazón en el pecho, su nieto un escritor, pero Bruce pudo detectarlo ambos hombres se miraron por un breve momento compartiendo ese orgullo - Le hice un té jengibre con miel y limón - interrumpió Alfred recordando que cuando era niño era uno de sus predilectos - sin embargo puedo servirle otra cosa

Jason parpadeo dos veces sorprendido al mayordomo - ¿Como lo supo? es acaso psíquico, le la mente o algo similar como super poderes de mayordomo - dijo mientras lentamente tomaba la taza 

Alfred sonrió dulcemente - Si me permite Joven William al ver el número de sus medicamentos, supuse que el jengibre le ayudaría a asentar su estómago - vaya que si lo sabia, cuando Jason llegó a la mansión tenia fuertes dolores de estómago debido a que a veces comia de mas sin estar acostumbrado a una comida normal, la carne a veces le caía pesada ya que durante su época en la viviendo en las calles de Gotham no era fácil para el chico tener una comida decente.

Jason sonrió ampliamente encantado ante el mayordomo - Eres único Alfie - sin darse cuenta de dónde salió la frase y el antiguo sobrenombre el viejo registrado en alguna parte del subconsciente, Dick inconscientemente apretó la mano de Bruce que tenía a un lado, el cual sintió como su corazón se aceleró al igual que el mayordomo 

-Tim, como te venia diciendo, son nombres mi padre y Dinah a veces me ayudan, apesto para los nombres - aclaro Jason, luego dio un sorbo a tu té - !Oh por Krishna¡ esto está buenísimo - dijo elogiando el té de Alfred

-Lo siento Jay por mal interpretar - se disculpó con sinceridad Dick

-No hay problema Dikie - dijo como si nada, pero el apodo hizo que el corazón casi saltara del pecho de Grayson, tal vez el hecho de estar en la mansión estaba haciendo que recupera fragmentos de memoria.

\- ¿A que tiempo estás de concluir tus estudios Jason? me imagino que equilibrar las cosas entre tus estudios y las actividades de vigilante con Oliver no es nada fácil - dijo Bruce intentando disimular su orgullo

\- Un año o año y medio y luego no se tal vez tome una maestría y en cuanto a equilibrar las cosas mi padre me mataría si antepongo el vigilantismo a mis estudios, pero para mi desgracia eso no es el problema - contestó como si nada 

\- Según tengo entendido que es una carrera universitaria de cuatro o cinco años y usted tiene un poco mas de una año - dijo Bruce evitando comentar de donde obtuvo la información

-Un año y medio, pero gracias a la directiva y la influencia de Oliver me permiten ingresar más materias que lo normal - aclaro Jason - aparte de a veces tomar las asignaturas en línea cuando tengo que estar internado - Bruce sintió la punzada en el corazón, decidio que ese día buscaría alguna solución en el estado de salud de Jason, levantaría cada roca para encontrar una solución, la vida de su hijo no seria truncada por su estupido error

-Tim - hablo Jason -desviandome un poco de la fiesta depravada a la que quería ser invitado aquí el Big Bird - señando a Dick- , podríamos ir hoy al aeropuerto, Marcelo llega y me entregara cierta información que Oliver le envió, tal vez sea mejor que me quede con él unos días. Y tu traigas la información a casa para que la revisen - cuando concluyó el rostro de Tim cayó al igual que el de Bruce y Dick

-No es necesario que te hospedes en otro lado - dijo Bruce casi como súplica, había estado encantado con tener a todos sus hijos, principalmente a Jason en casa, no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría acceso a Jason antes de que Oliver lo reclamara a su lado.

-Creo que tiene demasiadas ocupaciones Sr. Wayne- dijo después de dar un sorbo a su té - no es justo imponer mi presencia a ustedes, Alfred sirvió unos huevos con salsa holandesa encima de un pan crujiente. - Oh gracias Alfred, se ven deliciosos, si estan igual que el té, créame sr. Wayne está en serio peligro que su mayordomo sea secuestrado. - Alfred no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa elegante, tan inglesa ante el comentario de Jason que tenía una expresión juguetona

-Jason - Bruce se negaba a llamarlo William, aprovecha que afortunadamente le dejaron como segundo nombre su real nombre - te recuerdo que estas bajo mi protección y la de cada uno en esta mesa, de otra forma estaría faltando el respeto a la palabra que le di a Oliver y Dinah de mantenerte a salvo mientras estas convaleciente o se resuelva todo este asunto. - dijo seriamente Bruce iba a usar cada arma para mantener a Jason seguro en la mansión, aunque dudaba que fuera una tarea fácil, no llevaba ni un dia completo y Jason estaba siendo Jason, con un pie en la puerta para escapar 

-No se preocupe por eso sr Wayne 

-Bruce - lo corrigió 

-Bruce - Jason aceptó el llamarlo por su nombre - Oliver me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, Marcelo y yo sabemos como cuidarnos y el tiene mas experiencia de que hacer en ..... usted sabe mis problemas - Jason odiaba discutir con otras personas su estado de salud. 

-Jason si no sabemos donde estas como vamos a protegerte - Bruce insistió.

-Tal vez el Maestro Marcelo pudiera registrase con nosotros - interfirió Alfred, al mayordomo no se le escapaba nada, a pesar del puchero de Dick de tener a Marcelo junto a Jason era mejor idea que no tener a Jason fuera del radar.

-No, por favor, no podríamos.... 

-Me parece excelente idea - Bruce interrumpió a Jason - tenemos cuartos de sobra y no será una molestia, tenemos cuartos de sobra

-Una condición - exigio Jason, las miradas se captaron en él - Marcelo y yo somos niños grandes, hacemos nuestras cosas, ayudaremos a cocinar, nos lavamos y planchamos, atendemos nuestras propias cosas - Jason miró fijamente a Bruce y Alfred que asintieron en vista de no poder objetar nada - es una muy mala idea créame Bruce, somos ruidosos y territoriales, me parece que debería pensarlo mejor su oferta

\- No hay nada que pensar - dijo con firmeza 

-No diga que no se lo advertí - señaló Jason, 

Bruce sabía que de alguna forma iba a arrepentirse, había visto la forma en la que los chicos se conducían, eran escandalosos cosa que hubiera esperado de Dick, pero no de Jason que solía estar callado, si su boca se abría era para amenazar a alguien de muerte o para decir algo sarcástico que solía poner a alguien incómodo, especialmente a él, la mayoría del tiempo era malhumorado tal vez es problema no fue Jason, si no la familia, ahora era sarcástico, pero alegre, amoroso y extrañamente esponjoso en su interior sobre todo con Oliver que no le importaba mostrar su afecto en público. 

La mañana surgió sin mayores eventos, Bruce se dedico a hackear los registros médicos de Jason y luego se dirigió a Wayne industries para poner manos a la obra en búsqueda de cada médico que pudiera darle soluciones, Dick fue a dar una vuelta a Blüd para registrar como había estado en su ausencia. 

A medio día Tim y Jason en su disfraz de pelirrojo fueron al aeropuerto a recibir a Marcelo que cuando llegó levantó el Italiano torpemente a Jason en un abrazo por un segundo ya que Jason era pesado -Eres merda pesada, deja de comer tanta pasta 

-Debilucho Italiano de la cosa nostra toma vitaminas - respondió Jason una vez que lo bajo casi sin aliento - idiota arrogante vas a sacarte una hernia - se palmearon las mejillas con brusquedad después vinieron sus dos besos en las mejillas como era la costumbre -te ayudo ofreció Jason 

-Olvidalo maldito invalido, eres peor que una mujer embarazada, si cargas algo se te caerá la matriz - dijo riendo entre dientes Marcelo

-Hola ragazzo - saludo Marcelo a Tim bajando una de sus maletas para sujetarlo del rostro

-Deja al niño en paz, no lo babies - grito Jason mientras tiraba a Marcelo de la frente para que no besara a Tim - idiota de mierda deja de besar a todos

\- ¿Estas celoso Will? puedo recompensarte esta noche empiernandote - respondió burlonamente el Italiano mientras seguía a los chicos

Tim estaba confundido con la dinámica de Jason y Marcelo, eran insultos, doble sentido sin embargo siempre había una aceptación entre ellos

-Ni en tus sueños más húmedos cabron lujurioso - respondió Jason sin importarle el volumen de su voz y las miradas que captaban de algunas personas que se encontraban en el lugar 

\- No lo niegues ese culito es mio - grito Marcelo con malicia haciendo que Jason empezaron a carcajear incontrolablemente, al igual que él, Jason se ahogaba con las palabras para responderle 

-Eres un completo stronzo di merda - ambos hombres se abrazaron, Tim solo resoplo

La ida al auto fue moderadamente tranquila para suerte de Tim, Jason conducía, Tim a un lado y Marcelo atrás, en un momento Marcelo se acercó al oído de Tim y susurro -Ragazzo has jugado al ¿don't fuck me?

Tim lo miro confundido - No respondió - Marcelo dio una sonrisa retorcida, se coloco detrás de Jason que iba conduciendo, entonces pasó sus manos debajo de los lentes ámbar y cubrió los ojos de Jason

Jason se puso rígido y gritó - No me jodas, no jodas - Tim tambien grito - Joder, Joder

Marcelo lo soto y empezó a regodearse a carcajadas ante la cara de pánico de Tim y la rigidez de Jason 

Jason le dedicó una mirada enojada a Marcelo, hubiera sido moderadamente graciosa si ellos dos fueran los únicos en el vehículo, no le causó nada de gracia arriesgar la vida de un tercero - Marcelo - gruño - sabes que te amo, pero si vuelves hacer esa mierda amaneceras rapado o algo peor - amenazó de forma tranquila, Jason sabía lo vanidoso que era Marcelo, con respecto al cuidado de su cabello el hombre podía pasar horas en el espejo.

\- Lo siento William - dijo todavía riendo - no pasara de nuevo - Jason resoplo sacudiendo la cabeza - de castigo nos quedaremos en casa de los Wayne - le informo

El italiano lo miro indiferente - ¿Castigo para quien? 

Jason arque una ceja, compartiendo la mirada con Tim que tenia la misma expresión - El tipo debe de ser masoquista.

\- Tal vez el Karma lo alcanzo - afirmó Tim

El viaje a Manor Wayne sucedió sin mas bromas de mal gusto, por fin aparcaron el auto, cosa que Tim agradeció llegar sano y salvo, cuando abrió la puerta el lugar estaba extrañamente tranquilo, una sensación extraña se sentía en el ambiente, los tres lo sintieron, algo extraño pasaba 

-Tim -gruño por debajo de su garganta Jason, señalando un jarrón roto debajo de la mesa de recepción 

Marcelo sacó de uno de sus bolsos secretos de su maleta una juego de pistolas con silenciador luego arrojó un juego de cuchillos a Jason -Quédate aquí ragazzo - murmuró Marcelo en lo que Jason se colocaba el juego de cuchillos 

\- De ninguna - Tim no termino la oración cuando Jason lo sujeto de un brazo

-Llama por ayuda - murmuró Jason, haciéndole la indicación a Marcelo - Toma las llaves intenta ir a la cueva y pide ayuda - susurro en el oído a Tim

-Pero - Tim empezó a protestar 

Jason lo sujetó del brazo, no entraras al lugar sin equipo ni respaldo - largo ahora, haremos esto de forma sigilosa

Tim miró por un momento moverse con cautela a Jason y Marcelo en sincronía, entonces tomo las llaves corriendo al auto, tenia que informarle a los demas que la mansión estaba comprometida 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y bienvenidos sus sugerencias y comentarios.


	145. El hombre del cabello verde, la pesadilla

Marcelo y Jason se movieron como si fueran serpientes en el desierto, ágiles cautelosos, sin ruido, llegaron a la cocina, no encontraron a nadie - Marcelo -murmuró Jason -, puede haber un hombre mayor, niños y mujeres involucrados, esto seguro es una cuestión de rehenes - Jason no quería que Marcelo empezara a disparar arriesgando vidas

Marcelo asintió-, será mejor que nos separemos - ambos colocaron sus comunicadores, los teléfonos en vibrado marcando uno al otro - era lo que tenían a la mano - estás seguro de no querer una pistola 

Jason negó -Nunca he usado una, no sabría que hacer con ella

-Matarlos a cachazos es una opción - sorio de forma retorcida 

Jason resoplo - ve al piso de arriba, cuidate - chocaron los puños y se separaron

* * *

Tim llegó a la cueva generó la alerta silenciosa de la mansión, corrió por el traje y abrió las comunicaciones y cámaras mientras se cambiaba logró localizar a los rehenes, Alfred, Damian y Stephanie estaban amordazados en la sala. Olvido respirar cuando se dio cuenta que el Joker era el autor de entrar a la mansión. 

\- Hay alguien - la primera voz fue la de Bruce

-Bruce tenemos al Joker que mantiene de rehenes a Alfred, Damian y Stephanie en la sala, hay nueve hombres en toda la casa, dos en el piso de arriba, cuatro en la sala, otros dos en el patio y uno más custodiando en el pasillo principal que da a la sala - reportó Tim

-No te muevas voy en camino - ordenó Bruce

-Lo siento Bruce pero Jason y Marcelo están dentro - dijo con voz preocupada

\- Maldición - gruño Bruce

-Voy en camino - una segunda voz era Dick -, enviame el Batplane

-En camino también - reportó Batgirl - No te muevas Tim, el Joker es peligroso

\- Jason esta dentro, no hay opcion, solo lleguen lo antes posible - Tim termino de cambiarse corrió por sus armas, tomo su telefono y mando un mensaje a Jason - rehenes localizados, no se arriesguen - dio la ubicación de cada gamberro y del Joker - Jason el Joker es extremadamente peligroso, no te acerques a el - pidió Tim - no lo conoces, un verdadero psicópata, lo peligroso del Joker es que es inteligente e impredecible, no estás en condiciones 

* * *

Jason sintió su teléfono vibrar, un mensaje dándole la ubicación de los rehenes tanto como la de los maleantes - Marcelo tenemos ojos, dos gamberros fuertemente armados en el piso de arriba, uno en el pasillo sur y otro en el sur oeste, los rehenes están abajo 

-_Entiendo, pan comido, me haré cargo _

\- En cuanto limpies él piso de arriba baja por la sala oeste hay una tubería dará a una de las ventanas que abriré sigue por el pasillo a tu izquierda en el segundo dobla a la izquierda y cúbrete con las macetas, cuando estés listo yo entrare por el frente para ser la distracción

\- _Anotado compañero como en los viejos tiempos _

Jason sonrió, luego tomo su telefono 

\- Apaga las camaras, dejalos ciegos - pidió Jason a Tim, luego colo su teléfono en el bolso de su chaqueta y se movió hacia el pasillo donde estaba el primer gamberro que custodiaba la entrada principal a la sala 

* * *

\- _Maldita sea Jason -_ gruño - tu y tu maldita terquedad - Tim corrió a las cámaras, si el Joker tenía una forma de mirar en ellas haría algo mejor que apagarlas, un bucle de las imágenes de los pasillos daría ventaja a la pareja, luego configuro otra línea real para el y la familia 

\- Muevanse Jason y Marcelo intentaran enfrentarse al Joker y liberar a los rehenes - dijo por su comunicador mientras se movía al área de vehículos echando un vistazo a las cámaras con la imagen real

-Maldita sea Marcelo y Jason - arranco la moto

* * *

Bruce exigió a su auto lo mas que pudo, pasó las luces rojas con gran habilidad, perdió a la policía que se unieron a la persecución para detenerlo - aguanten, aguanten - murmuraba mientras exige al motor lo máximo

* * *

El avión llegó a tiempo a la ubicación que Nightwing le envió a Tim en unos quince minutos estaría en el lugar, brinco a el Batjet, de inmediato hizo rugir los motores, miles de cosas le venían a la mente. y ¿si esto no era al azar? y ¿si el Joker descubrió a Jason? -No por favor - dijo para si mismo, el Joker había generado una adicción hacia Jason solo un poco menor a la que tenía por Bruce, había hecho de Jason el Ex-Robin favorito, una vez intentó quemarle el rostro con ácido, casi lo mata de nuevo. 

Sí sabía que estaba vivo le daría caza de nuevo solo para lastimar a Batman, tenia que llegar lo antes posible

* * *

Marcelo disparo al primer gamberro dos balazos en cada rodilla, al segundo le dio en los tobillos, los golpeo y quito los comunicadores, puso uno en su oído derecho, luego se movió.

Cuando estaba con los Falcone era de los mejores tiradores, para su desgracia era facilmente reconocible por que era zurdo, no había muchos tiradores zurdos en la cosa nostra, nunca le temblaría el pulso para ejecutar a alguien, en un pasado ni siquiera haría preguntas para disparar, ahora había aprendido el asesinato selectivo, era mucho mas frío que Jason, pero nunca asesinaría a inocentes, anteriormente solo tenía una regla, no mujeres, no niños, pero sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente hombres habían sido sus victimas por no cubrir la cuota, pero cuando los Falcone le ordenaron aniquilar toda una familia, el no se negó, pero en cambio cometió un error que casi le costo la vida, dejo a la familia viva, los resguardo en un lugar secreto. Pero fue pagado con la moneda de la traición, el hombre que protegió junto con su familia lo vendió a los Falcone a cambio de su seguridad, su precio fue pagado después, los Falcone llegaron a la guarida e incendiaron el lugar con el hombre y la familia dentro. Una de las ofensas más grandes de la cosa nostra era la traición, nunca debía ser perdonada, el traicionar significaba el pago de la familia, amigos y cualquier persona cercada al traidor, un traidor siempre seria un traidor y eso Marcelo lo aprendió esa lección muy tarde

Marcelo siguió las indicaciones de Jason entró a la habitación que le indico, el lugar estaba impecable, al parecer la habitación de un joven, posiblemente un adolescente, choco con la mesa en la obscuridad, casi tira una foto que sujeto con agilidad, cuando la coloco algo llamó su atención, esa sonrisa retorcida del adolescente en ella, los ojos eran más azules, pero esa expresión la había visto tantas veces, la curvatura del labio derecho, esa mirada desafiante de si no te gusta lo que vez puedes irte a la mierda. 

Marcelo tomó el teléfono, tomó la foto y se metió al armario, dirigió la luz a esta un niño de aproximado 13 años algo delgado sujetaba una pelota con su brazo alargado, seguro fue atrapada en el aire en un home run, era un partido de béisbol a su izquierda con una sonrisa orgullosa estaba el maldito millonario Bruce Wayne. Marcelo podría jurar que se veía como William se hubiera visto a esa edad, abrió el marco y tenía una fecha hizo cálculos mentales, el chiquillo debería tener la misma edad de William. Marcelo arrugo la nariz, no le gusto mucho el descubrimiento, tomó una fotografía del hallazgo, luego dejo todo en su lugar, ya había perdido tiempo, se apresuró a bajar por el tubo, más tarde investigaría y si descubria algo remotamente extraño arrastraría a su amigo lejos del lugar, por ahora tenía un trabajo que hacer

* * *

Jason llegó a la habitación, con cautela abrió la ventana para que Marcelo pudiera entrar al lugar, se apretujo contra la esquina, su espalda estaba protestando, los analgesicos estaban perdiendo su efecto después de conducir durante una hora y media desde el aeropuerto a la mansión, espero a que el gamberro se acercara, lo sujeto cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda para con su brazo derecho apretara su cuello obstruyendo el aire. 

Una vez abatido lo arrastró a la habitación contigua, tomo un par de sujeta cortinas para restringir al criminal de pies y manos, luego corto un pedazo de cortina para amordazarlo, una vez hecho esto lo metió en un armario le dio la vuelta y sujeto brazos y piernas unidas por la espalda.

Salió de la habitación, hubo una cacofonía de risas que lo dejo congelado, un eco en su memoria, sonaba igual que su pesadilla. Por un momento el pánico se apoderó de él, cerró con fuerza los ojos y reguló su respiración -_Está el miedo a la muerte que se junta_  
_Con el miedo a la vida - _murmuró enfocándose en el poema -_Y está la soledad con su semáforo, __Rojo que impide el paso - _  
_Al carretón de la melancolía_

_-_Marcelo tu posición_ \- _pregunto por el comunicador 

-_Ya casi en posición, solo me encargare de los que están en el jardín_ \- respondió mientras se escuchaban unos gruñidos 

-Voy a entrar - decidió Jason mientras escucho otra carcajada

_-Está el miedo al coraje, __Que es un sable afilado en la sorpresa - _Jason camino firmemente sacando dos cuchillos más

Las voces se hacían más claras, esa voz chillona de sus pesadillas, había leído del Joker e imitadores del payaso pero nunca lo había tenido de cerca, algo en esa voz le erizaba los bellos de la piel -_Con leyes naturales y noticias, __Que entran a saco en la serenidad-_

Se alistó dejó caer su espalda en la pared para ponerse de cuclillas para echar un vistazo, ubico a los rehenes amordazados y restringidos, dos hombres en cada lado de la habitación, el quinto que le produjo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal en el centro, esa maldita voz chillona, ese cabello verde casi lo hace vomitar, su teléfono vibró

**William no lo hagas, sal de ahí casi llegamos -** Un mensaje de Tim 

Ahora no Tim, Jason guardo el telefono, "Coraje William" pensó para si mismo, se alistó y rodó lanzando los cuchillos -_Antes de abandonarnos en el sueño - _dijo en voz alta lanzando los cuchillos, acertó a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, luego una maroma en el aire con una caída sobre sus pies de forma dolorosa para su espalda lo hizo gruñir acertando al hombre que se acercó a los prisioneros, el Joker soltó una fuerte carcajada - ¡Oh! bienvenido a la fiesta Broken Arrow - los ojos del payaso se iluminaron

-Nah nh nh, cuchillos abajo - dijo el payaso mostrándole un detonador en su mano, una bomba al centro donde los prisioneros, 

"Mierda tiene una bomba" murmuró Jason para que Marcelo estuviera listo, lentamente subió las manos con dos cuchillos en cada una, no fue informado del elemento sorpresa de una bomba, sabía que el payaso no bromeaba, Jason tenía la fascinación al igual de un niño que juega con petardos, de jugar también con explosivos en sus flechas, sabia perfectamente como desactivar una bomba, algo instintivo, como un conocimiento innato de su resurrección cuando lograron milagrosamente salvarle la vida. 

La mirada del mayordomo era de terror cuando vio a Jason en la sala frente al payaso, con un poco de suerte no lo reconocería ya que estaba en su disfraz de pelirrojo, la mirada de Stephanie no era más tranquilizadora, Damian tenia un destello de lucha y temor en sus ojos.

-No se de que hablas - dijo Jason mientras se incorporaba lentamente dejando caer las armas de sus manos 

\- Oh claro que si, o tal vez debería decir Red Hood - el payaso chasqueo los dedos para que su único hombre en pie desarmara a Jason 

Jason arrugó la nariz - ¿De que mierdas hablas? ¿estamos jugando a Jeopardy ahora? - el gamberro se acercó a Jason dio un golpe a detrás de sus rodillas haciéndole caer sobre estas 

-Oh pajarito, mi petirrojo favorito, siempre tan ingenioso ya tienes boca sobre él tema - el Joker dio unas cuantas vueltas

-Jesús y Krishna, creo que se te cayeron las neuronas en alguna parte. Disculpa si te quito de tu ensoñación, pero aqui nadie te ama lo suficiente para reírse de tus malos chistes - dijo Jason mientras el gamberro sacaba la cuchillera de su pecho, mientras hacia eso Marcelo se estaba escabullendo por detrás - Auch, no me jales que no soy de la calle - protestó, cosa que el payaso por alguna razón lo encontró hilarante

-Jesús que tipo tan simplon, creo que tengo una audiencia poco exigente - dijo Jason, tenía que mantenerlo entretenido en lo que Marcelo lograba alcanzar al mayordomo que tenía más cerca para desatarlo, tenía que controlar el escalofrío que le causaba el payaso 

El payaso empezó a acercarse a Jason de una forma depredadora - Oh pajarito no sabes mi alegría cuando te descubrí vivo

-Jodido loco deja de llamarme pajarito - gruño Jason 

Marcelo aprovechó la distracción del payaso junto con su secuaz alcanzó al mayordomo y lo arrastró detrás de las macetas, corto las sogas - Señor salga de aquí, la ayuda viene en camino, nos encargaremos de los demas - murmuro

-No voy a dejar a mis niños a merced de ese loco - reclamo Alfred en voz baja.

-Es necesario, entre menos tendremos mas oportunidad de liberarlos y llegar a la bomba - dijo Marcelo con determinación

Por alguna extraña razón aceptó y salió con cautela del lugar, Marcelo vio su siguiente objetivo necesitaba primero liberar con cautela a los prisioneros, un disparo podría provocar que el payaso apretara el detonador - William - murmuró - esto está complicando 

\- ¿Qué harás explotarlos a todos con tu bomba casera de cables rojo y negro? - dijo Jason dando una pista a Marcelo para que le describiera la bomba 

El Joker pasó la mano por el rostro de Jason mientras el gamberro amarraba sus manos con una soga - Mi petirrojo rebelde de Crime Alley, que mala memoria tienes seguro no recuerdas ni la palanca, ni la bomba -Jason se congeló ante la mención de la palanca "_Que duele mas A o B, izquierda o derecha_" palideció por un momento -Oh tal vez estás empezando a recordar

\- ¿Quien eres? -gruñó levantando la mirada

-Soy el tío J - dijo mientras sacaba una barra de metal detrás de su espalda

-¿Dónde está él? ¿Que hiciste con ella? - rugió Jason con furia 

El Joker lo miro confundido - ¿De quienes hablas pajarito? - si quería torturarlo mentalmente le gustaría saber de quienes hablaban y luego vendría su juego.

-_William enfócate_ \- habló Marcelo por el comunicador - _esta cosa tiene cuatro cables conectados al C4, puedo jurar que dos son falsos, uno rojo que va a un reloj, otro negro que va directo a la carga y al reloj, tengo tambien uno morado y otro verde, a una cosa con una antena con un foco, el verde esta arriba justo detrás del foco, el morado abajo _

Jason se sacudió de sus pensamientos - y tu estúpido cabello VERDE crees que puedes intimidarme - gruño Jason suplicando internamente que fuera el verde, siempre había un riesgo, luego murmuró algo inaudible para el payaso -saca a los rehenes a mi señal 

El payaso se agacho justo cuando iba a sujetar el cabello de Jason éste se había liberado con un cuchillo que había dejado en su bota, sujeto al payazo por la cabeza y dio un cabezazo directo en la nariz, luego rodó hacia atrás y golpeó al gamberro en el estómago, Marcelo dio un disparo a la venta sujeto a los dos chicos por el cuello y los levantó de forma nada delicada arrojandolos por esta, en ese momento entró Red Robin, Batman estaba aterrizando en el jardín junto con Nightwing que se arrojaba del avión sujetado de un cable.

Marcelo se arrojó hacia la bomba con un cuchillo mientras le gritaba al tipo que había entrado por la ventana que se largara y corto el cable verde justo cuando el payaso decidió apretar el detonador, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. 

Cuando el payaso vio que su bomba había sido desactivada tomo la barra la levantó en el aire, la voltereta que había hecho Jason lo había dejando jadeando en el suelo del dolor.

Hubo un impacto un grito roto, se levantaron dos armas, un estallido de un disparo, la sangre pintaba el piso del suelo del salón. 


	146. Un disparo en la noche.

Jason gritó cuando la palanca acertó en su espalda, el dolor fue insoportable. Marcelo levantó el arma apretando los dientes, pero un batarang que vino del murciélago que aterriza en el lugar, dio en el arma arrojándola lejos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo hubo un disparo 

Nightwing que liberaba a Damian y Stephanie al escuchar el disparo se arrojó para protegerlos con su cuerpo

Red Robin se quedó congelado cuando vio al payaso caer con un dispara en el estómago solo se movió cuando fue arrojado a un lado por Marcelo para brincar la mesa y llegar a Jason - Mirame - gruño pero Jason tenía la vista fija en el mayordomo con la escopeta 

-Gracias susurro - antes de perder la conciencia 

-Maldita sea sus medicamentos - grito Marcelo mientras lo sujetaba del pecho mientras se sacudía. - Resiste William - murmuro en el cabello de Jason

Tim se movió a velocidad Flash mientras Batman estaba congelado viendo en cámara lenta el escenario, Alfred había disparado al payaso -Nunca más - rugió con furia al mismo tiempo que detonaba el arma y una bala atravesaba el estómago del payaso, en el piso Jason se sacudía sin control de su cuerpo mientras el hombre que por fin logró reconocer del hospital sujetaba a su segundo hijo, al mismo tiempo el rifle caía de las manos del mayordomo para ir donde Jason, mientras una rafaga roja corría fuera del salon. 

Nightwing tomo a Batman del hombro - Ve a cambiarte - murmuró - la policía ya viene en camino, Tim dio aviso. En un segunda mirada vio como Marcelo levantaba a Jason en brazos mientras se dirigía a la puerta - Bonwit necesito un médico de respaldo, estoy en Gotham 

-Espera - gritó Red Robin que llegó inexplicablemente para Marcelo con el estuche medico de William, este retrocedió para acomodar a Jason en el sofá, sin no hubiera tenido la adrenalina corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo no hubiera podido cargarlo. Marcelo era fuerte, trabajado, pero Jason era alto y todo músculo 225 lb no era una tarea fácil de levantar - enviame los datos - gruño Marcelo preparando los medicamentos, movió a Jason para recostarse sobre su abdomen, saco la chaqueta, rasgo la camiseta dejando su espalda desnuda, pasó su mano por las vértebras cervicales para inyectar la droga de emergencia MIRCY combinada con otras sustancias - Vamos stronzo di merda no te vas a dar por vencido - gruño Marcelo sacándose el saco para colocarlo en su espalda 

-Si la vida te presiona tu has presionado más fuerte - Marcelo leyó la ubicación del hospital y los datos del médico, cuando iba a tomar a Jason en sus brazos para dirigirse al auto sintió una mano en su hombro 

-Permíteme ayudarte - Bruce Wayne que parecía haber corrido una maratón le sujetaba del hombro para hacerlo aun lado dándole las llaves, Marcelo miró con desconfianza, pero no quedaba otra tenían que llevarlo rápido al hospital, así que asiente, toma las llaves moviéndose para darle acceso a Bruce cuando levanta a Jason con mucha mas facilidad que Marcelo - Vendré en cuanto pueda, Alfred encargate - por primera vez Bruce antepone a Jason ante él payaso, el Joker puede desangrarse en él piso, no cuestionara esta vez la decisión de Alfred, nadie puede culpar por asesinar a alguien en defensa propia

Mientras Bruce, Marcelo y Jason van en camino al hospital, la familia se mueve, se cambian en espera de la policía, ajustan sus versiones para mantener a Jason y Marcelo fuera de la situación, por primera vez la familia hace lo inimaginable ocultan pruebas, cambian los cuchillos, Tim y Dick se declaran como los autores de las lesiones a los criminales ante el comisionado Gordon

El payaso para su desgracia sigue vivo, en estado grave pero sospechan que puede sobrevivir. En cuanto terminan corren la hospital ubicación que ha compartido Bruce con ellos, han fallado miserablemente en la tarea de proteger a Jason y de nuevo ha sido el payaso el que mas daño a causado.


	147. Chapter 147

Lo primero que vio Tim cuando llegaron al hospital fue a Marcelo caminaba de un lado a otro gruñendo juramentos y maldiciones en Italiano por debajo de su garganta, ahora entendía por que se llevaban tan bien Jason y él, ambos eran peligrosos, un humor bastante impropio y con una ira poco controlada.

-¿Como esta? - pregunto Barbara

-En estado crítico - gruño en su inglés con acento Italiano más pronunciado debido a su enojo -, porca miseria si el stronzo di merda del ridículo encapotado con orejas puntiagudas no me hubiera impedido el disparo William no estaría en esa condición - gruño y continuó maldiciendo en Italiano -io voy a a retorcerle el pescuezo di merda si lo veo

-En su defensa, me parece que lo que vio fue un hombre apuntando a otra persona - dijo Tim tratando de calmar el ánimo acalorado del hombre - imposible saber si eras amigo o enemigo con solo ver tu espalda.

Abrió la boca Marcelo para discutir pero sus ojos se desviaron al doctor que salía, entonces quitó a Barbara de su camino para llegar antes - Doctor qué noticias me tiene de mi primo - Cuando Jason fue internado fue bajo el seudónimo de William Andreotti

Cuando la familia se acercó a la doctora, sin embargo detrás de ella salió Blum que había viajado a un caso cerca de Gotham no le tomó más de 30 minutos llegar al hospital y hacerse cargo del caso de Jason, cuando Marcelo miró a Blum sintió alivio -Bendito sea 

Blum se encontraba más serio de lo normal, tomo a Marcelo por el brazo y los movió a una sala más privada, parecía que no eran buenas noticias, todos se sentaron, la tensión hacia que el aire fuera pesado en la sala, Blum dio un suspiro - Creo que debemos llamar a su padre en cuanto sea posible - Marcelo se puso de pie como resorte esperando lo peor, los demas miraban desconcertados -, debido a su convalecencia anterior y al golpe los nervios de la espina dorsal quedaron inservibles, William no volverá a caminar 

Marcel se colapsó sobre sus rodillas, William era muy independiente, estar postrado en una silla de ruedas lo deteriorara, su mirada se volvió furia, la angustia se volvió coraje, mientras gemidos reprimidos había en la sala, Marcelo se incorpor - No lo hará - gruño - volverá a caminar 

Blum lo tomó del hombro - Lo lamento Marcelo, no hay forma 

Los puños de Marcelo temblaron - Lo conozco, es fuerte y obstinado, ha logrado sobrevivir a peores cosas e hizo más que eso, voy a verlo - Marcelo se sacudió la mano de Blum - Le diré a la enfermera que te lleve, esta en recuperación - Blum hizo una señal en la puerta para que una de las enfermeras en la recepción llevara a Marcelo con William 

-Podemos verlo - preguntó Bruce

-Lo siento por el momento solo familiares - Bruce trago ante la negativa del doctor, pero era lógico el hombre conoce a Jason como William Jason Queen 

\- Puedo ver sus estudios médicos - pidió Bruce en cambio -, el señor Queen y yo somos buenos amigos, Jason -luego rectifico - William esta quedando con nosotros 

-Ah en ese caso por aquí señor Wayne - no era extraño que la gente conociera tanto a Oliver como a Bruce sin necesidad de presentaciones. Bruce aprovecharía la información de Blum en vez de buscar entre el enredo de la información combinada para desviar la atención hacia Jason como el paciente cero, era su oportunidad de buscar una solución al desastre que el mismo ocasionó.

Cuando Bruce y Blum salieron Tim sujeto su cabeza encorvandose en el mismo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿por que le hice caso? ¿por que lo deje solo? - se recriminaba una y otra vez, siente la mano de Dick pasando por sus hombros en un abrazo lateral 

-Hiciste lo que pensaste que era mejor - dijo Dick -, era imposible saber lo que sucedería, estabas solo, nosotros fuera, todos fuimos descuidados

\- Pero yo estaba con ellos Dick, yo tenía que protegerlo - se recrimino 

\- Jason o William ¿cuando ha permitido que alguien lo proteja Tim? eres más joven que él, seguro por eso no quiso que entraras - protesto Dick tratando de reconfortarlo.

\- Pero él no estaba en condiciones de luchar y lo sabia, le suplique que no fuera - ahora el grifo estaba completamente abierto en los ojos de Tim, fue entonces cuando Dick lo abrazo por completo -, es mi culpa debí protegerlo en ese entonces y esta noche 

-Tim -dijo Dick seriamente - si hay alguien que siempre ha sido su respaldo eres tu, el único que fue encontra de las órdenes de Batman fuiste tú, eres el que hackeo todo el sistema de cámaras de Oracle y Batman para dar una ventaja a Roy y Jason, esta noche hiciste lo correcto pidiendo respaldos, Jason lo sabe.

-Yo lo lamento - dice Damian - si no hubiera abierto la puerta nada de esto no hubiera pasado, 

Dick mira a Damian - Damian tranquilo puedes contarnos como el Joker entro a la mansión. 

Damian saco un suspiro, se sentía que había fallado - Un hombre llegó en una camioneta de mensajería, dijo que era un encargo de Lucius para Bruce Wayne, yo di acceso sabía que padre estaba esperando unas mejoras de Lucius pero no confirme con padre el envio, si no que di acceso a los hombres del Joker - levantó la cabeza con ojos vidriosos 

Barbara se sentó junto a Damian - No es la primera vez que el Joker nos engaña, no seas tan duro contigo mismo 

-Ojala que este muerto - dijo Alfred con voz monótona, las miradas se enfocaron sorprendidas en él - no me me importa que fuera yo quien tuviera por fin a su reinado de terror - su voz se volvió dura - sin embargo si vuelve, mas vale que este preparado, no permitiré que vuelva a lastimar a ninguno de mis nietos 

* * *

-Como que lo perdiste - Deathstroke gruñe en el teléfono, había esperado la información de Terra sobre el gran fallo en el asalto, donde habían movido a Red Hood o a los Arrows, ahora el chico era un Arrow, eso podía usar en ventaja - ¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer necesitamos a Hood o Broken o como quiera que se llame vivo! ¡Consiguelo! - colgó el teléfono furioso, lo tenían tan cerca y lo dejaron ir, si lograba encontrar a Green Arrow en contrarian a quien fue Red Hood, obtendrán algo mejor que la droga, Ra sabía algo que la Liga no sabía y era la combinación correcta entre la droga milagrosa y el pozo, en el individuo correcto podrían obtener un suero mejor que con el que Deathstroke fue inyectado y si a eso le agregan la biotecnología para controlarlos tendrían por fin el ejercito para someter a la liga de la justicia

Deathstroke se dirigió al computador, miro los registros que Terra pudo obtener de Broken Arrow, eran confusos inexactos, con lo único certero que contaba es que el chico estaba amnésico ante su pasado, había un ventaja los Arrow no eran tan paranoicos como los murciélagos, seria fácil tomar al chico de ellos, el problema es que no sabia donde estaba el maldito arquero. -Obtén al arquero y tendrás al chico - murmuró para si mismo. 


	148. Decisiones.

Cerca de una hora después llegó Jason con Marcelo a un lado, los doctores se encargaron de dejarlo reposar en su cuarto, de inmediato Marcelo se colocó a un lado sentado en un sillón reposet sujetando la mano de William, está cabizbajo, como va a decirle a William que quedó paralítico, Dick lo miro algo envidioso, deseaba ser él quien sujetará a Jason de la mano, o Tim o Bruce, que alguien de la familia fuera lo primero que sintiera y que viera en esos momentos tan duros que vendrían.

Tim por su lado miraba a la ventana - No debí dejarlos - dice con voz quebrada

Marcelo se da cuenta que el chico se siente culpable - Ragazzo - dice con voz suave dirigiéndose a Tim - la vida que tenemos Will y yo esta llena de demonios que pueden volver - traga - yo de forma merecida, pero el mio fratello es de forma injusta, io no se por que alguien se ensañó con él de esa forma, pero lo conozco, es amable y protector. Él decidió dar más de él de alguna forma que no puedo decirte- Tim se da cuenta que Marcelo sabe la doble vida que Jason lleva como Broken Arrow, lo que no sabe es la contribución de Marcelo hacia los Arrows cuando necesitan información del inframundo de la mafia a la que él puede acceder todavía bajo la clandestinidad y algunos contactos fieles a él.- pero él sabía los riesgos y si te dijo que te fueras en ese momento fue lo correcto, de otra forma lo hubieras mantenido inquieto y posiblemente estaría muerto 

Sin embargo eso no sirve de consuelo ha Tim, debió haber hecho más, volvió a fallarle y ahora estaría lo que le queda de vida postrado en una silla de ruedas - Gracias - Tim respondió, no iba a argumentar nada y ¿como podría hacerlo sin decirle que era Red Robin?

Alfred pareció leerle lo, se acercó al chico y puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho -No importa lo que piense Maestro Timothy, el Joven Marcelo tiene razón - Tim no respondió solo volvió a ver un punto fijo a la vista que le proporcionaba el cuarto del hospital

Bruce llegó después de un par de minutos de que Jason fue instalado en el cuarto todavía con efectos de la anestesia, una dosis de Vicodin controlada por el cuentagotas se suministraba entre otros medicamentos para que no sintiera dolor.

Bruce se había dado la tarea no de tan solo mirar los registros médicos recientes de Jason, si no que espero la salida de Blum para hackear todos los registros verdaderos de Jason, había sido un milagro que sobreviviera a su ataque y ahora esto. Bruce se juró que encontraria la forma de ayudarlo, Jason volvería a levantarse costara lo que costara empeñaria toda la fortuna Wayne si fuera necesario.

Bruce se para al otro extremo de donde estaba Marcelo junto a Jason, su expresión preocupada le había restado años, las arrugas se marcaron en su frente, su boca estaba rígida en una línea mirando a su segundo hijo que milagrosamente había vuelto de la vida dos veces ambas de forma trágica. Jason se veía pálido, sus ojos empezaron a moverse, las pestañas a revolotear intentando de cuperarse, hizo un gemido sube que hizo que Marcelo se incorporara como resorte - Will - murmuró a una distancia corta del rostro de Jason

-Mierda - respondió Jason con un hilo de voz - creo que fui al infierno - logrando enfocar a Marcelo y luego en una mueca débil que simulaba una sonrisa añadió - perdon me equivoque pero tu rostro tan feo me hizo pensar que el mismísimo Lucifer había venido por mi alma 

Marcelo rio acunó el rostro de Jason para luego besarlo en ambas mejillas - stronzo di mierda quisieras este rostro para una noche de farra 

-En tus sueños idiota - dijo entre cortado, gimió tratando de despertar sus músculos adoloridos de proto Jason sintió que algo estaba mal sus piernas no respondian, jadeo miro a Marcelo con expresión de tensión

Marcelo sujeto su mano con fuerza - No importa lo que digan los médicos, me escuchas William Jason Johnson-Queen, vas a volver a levantarte, hablaremos con tu padre y con sus medios y tu terquedad lo harás

-No hablaremos con papá - dijo con voz firme, cerro los ojos con fuerza, deslizo su otra mano que tenia la IV hacia la mano de Marcelo -, no todavía, prometemelo

-Will - Marcelo lo miro extrañado

-Sí papá sabe que algo está mal se dejara venir y entonces lo pondré en riesgo e inválido no podré estar ahí para protegerlo - Jason afirmó su agarre de las manos de Marcelo, los ojos de Jason eran valientes y determinados -, lo entiendes 

Marcelo asintió, aclaró la garganta para bajar el nudo que estaba en ella - Bene, molto bene William, pero yo no me moveré de tu lado capichi - Jason sonrió débilmente palmeando la cara del Italiano

-William - dijo Bruce disimulando su preocupación haciendo que Jason enfocara su atención en Bruce- si me lo permites buscare alguna solución 

Jason por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió con gentileza - sr. Bruce

-Solo Bruce 

-Bruce no se sienta responsable de mi persona no es necesario

-Lo es - Bruce interrumpió con voz firme - de no ser por ustedes mi familia seguiría en peligro - Jason negó con la cabeza intento disuadirlo pero Bruce se lo impidió - y quiero hacerlo - Bruce sujeto la muñeca de Jason, luego paso su otra mano por la frente pegajosa de Jason, sintió su corazón acelerarse en cuanto lo hizo, le recordó cuando Jason era solo un pequeño niño, cuando estuvo enfermo de gripe, la primera vez que enfermo y lo cuido saltándose una patrulla mirando televisión, el chico en su traje de Robin se acurruco a su costado, quedándose dormido profundamente en el confortable calor de entonces su padre, Bruce luego de un rato asegurándose de no despertarlo lo levantó con cuidado para llevarlo a sus aposentos y depositarlo en la cama para arroparlo, se quedo un rato mas viendo al niño perdido en su sueño un poco inquieto debido a la fiebre, se veía tan vulnerable en ese momento, era mucho mas bajo que Dick a la misma edad, había ganado peso, el niño ya no estaba en los huesos como antes sin embargo todavía era más flaco que DIck a esa edad, ahí descubrió que Jason cuando tenía pesadillas no gritaba como Dick, solo se arremolinaba en la cama para luego acurrucarse sobre si mismo, esa noche no fue Alfred el que permaneció a su cuidado sin Bruce Wayne su padre adoptivo. Q_ue tan grande se había vuelto en su resurrección_, pensó, el pozo, tal vez no sumergirlo por completo pero si el pozo lo restauro una vez, pudiera ser que lo restaurará de nuevo. - Bien - dijo con mirada pensativa enfocada en Jason - necesito hacer unas visitas, enviare una escolta personal para que cuiden la habitación - antes de que alguien pudiera objetar Bruce salió, mandó un mensaje en su camino al pasillo de guardaespaldas confiable de Wayne Enterprises para que mantuvieran vigilado el cuarto sin molestar la intimidad de este ni de Jason.

Dick salió detrás de él - Bruce - le llamó

-Dick vuelve al cuarto - pidió

-No puedo hacer nada ahí dentro, me estoy volviendo loco - gimió con expresión tensa 

Bruce suspiró - Tal vez esto será peligroso y no resulte - advirtió

-No me interesa, prefiero intentar lo que sea - suplico Dick 

-Bien en camino entonces - Bruce acepta la compañía de su original y fiel Robin, el chico que nunca lo decepcionaba a pesar de algunos momentos en desacuerdo, como hubiera querido que esa fatídica noche hubiera sido una de ellas. Ambos subieron a la limusina y se dirigió a la cueva, destino uno de los pozos de Lázaro, se enfrentaría a Ra Al Ghul si era necesario 


	149. Cura mágica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lo se salio un poco forzado, creo que mi poca creatividad está yendo por el caño jejeje. Mi gracias por leer y sus comentarios.

Bruce llega quemando llantas, Dick en cuanto el vehículo está a medio frenar abre la puerta y baja, ambos entran a la mansión para encaminarse a la Cueva, no cuentan que Selina los esta esperando a medio camino.

Bruce - grita corriendo a su encuentro - espera como esta el chico

No hay tiempo Selina - contestó apretando el botón del elevador que los llevará más rápido que bajar la escalera a la cueva

Está estable Selina, pero no volverá a caminar - responde Dick -, al no ser que encontremos una cura.-Las puertas del elevador se abren Selina decide entrar con ellos 

¿A qué te refieres con la cura? - Selina detecta que ya hay un plan, conoce a su esposo - tienen algo en mente y no lo niegues Bruce conozco esa mirada - solo espera que no sea lo que ella está pensando

Selina le bloquea la salida del elevador a Bruce- no estarás pensando ponerlo de vuelta en ese pozo que le ha costado tanto dolor al muchacho. Bruce no contesta - Maldita sea Bruce ¿Que vas a hacer? bañarlo en la fosa y si vuelve a enloquecer vas de vuelta a arrancarle la cabeza hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte - La expresión de Bruce no tuvo precio, la boca cayó de su mandíbula, las cejas subieron hasta donde le fueron posibles, los ojos azules se abrieron como un maldito búho, había dejado al pobre hombre en shock. Auch eso fue un golpe muy bajo, pero tiene que hacerle ver a Bruce que hay cosas que no puede controlar. 

Los ojos de Dick casi salen de su cuenca, aprieta la mandíbula inclina la cabeza levemente a la izquierda bajando un poco y toma aire para controlar su propia ira ante las palabras de la gata que está enseñando las garras

No será de esa forma Selina - contesta con gran indignación Bruce moviendola de la puerta con brusquedad - Dick pon las muestras de médula y sangre de Jason en conservación 

Una vez que Dick se retira Bruce toma del brazo a Selina - Crees que acaso no se como le afecta el pozo a Jason, - Bruce sisea, sacude con brusquedad el brazo de Selina, pero no la suficiente para dejarla magullada -, no he tenido que lidiar con sus consecuencias desde el principio, cómo te atreves a cuestionarme, a juzgarme sin antes ver todo el panorama

Bruce estas lastimando - le duele más el orgullo que el brazo, sin embargo ella tiene un punto

Correremos pruebas - Bruce inicia a preparar la computadora, el microscopio, la centrífuga - No voy arriesgar a Jason a un procedimiento que solo lo empeora, maldita sea Selina es mi hijo - Bruce pellizco el puente de su nariz y se dirigió de nuevo a Selina, la mujer de enormes ojos de color esmeralda - cometí con él un terrible error, solo dejame intentar solucionarlo....No puedo perderlo de nuevo, aunque me odie, aun que al final decida ser de..... - las palabras se perdieron en su garganta 

Selina se acercó era de las pocas personas que sabia realmente reconfortar su atormentada alma - Esta bien Bruce cuenta con mi apoyo

Dick se acercó cauteloso a la pareja - mmmj - anuncio su llegada, la pareja se separó - Bruce traigo el agua del foso artificial de la cueva 

Bien, empecemos a trabajar - Bruce tomó el tubo con el agua del pozo de lázaro que él mismo creó, el problema fue que al parecer o no era compatible con la sangre y las muestras celulares de médula de Jason o tal vez por que no era un pozo cien por ciento natural

Maldición - gimió Dick al mirar los resultados - desperdiciamos horas sin resultado alguno

Necesitamos otro pozo - Bruce no se rendiría fácilmente - Australia, el Himalaya, Tibet donde sea, probaremos cada uno

Bruce no tienes que ir tan lejos - lo interrumpió Selina, ambos hombre se giraron - yo se donde hay un pozo lejos de las manos de Ra.

* * *

Jason no era un paciente muy fácil, había pasado solo unas cuantas horas después de que se recuperó de la anestesia y ya deseaba movilizarse aunque fuera en silla de ruedas -Maldita se voy a noquearte - gruño Marcelo mientras le arrojaba un vaso de plástico vacío a la cabeza - no entiendes que debes dejar reposar tu culo inquieto en la cama, joder

Entonces Jason respondió al ataque lanzándole una almohada a la cara a Marcelo - Con un infierno Marcelo mi culo y yo no estamos entumeciendo aquí

Marcelo callo regando parte del agua de la botella en su camisa cuando fue golpeado con la almohada - estudo mi camisa - gruñó en el piso mientras Jason reía al verlo todo mojado - es una Salvatore maldito animal. 

No seas dramatico solo quitatela y ponla a secar llorón - grito Jason sonriendo malévolamente 

Cuando entró Tim en el momento del almohadazo al escuchar el escándalo desde fuera de la puerta 

Aparte tu estúpido culo no puede estar entumecido _SI NO LO SIENTES_ maldito inválido - Marcelo grito mientras se sacudió el exceso de agua de sus brazos, tomó la botella y se levantó 

Las cejas de Tim se juntaron - Marcelo no puedes ser tan insensible - pero aparentemente eso a Jason no le afectaba

Vez estúpido insensible de mierda hasta Timy aquí ve lo insensible que eres al no querer facilitar la silla de ruedas a este pobre minusválido - gimió dramáticamente Jason

Seguro para que escapes, o al no ser que tú quieras correr tras de él en su fuga - Marcelo se sacaba la camisa, descubriendo sus fuertes abdominales, el color de su piel trigueña cálida daba la apariencia de estar bronceada 

¡Ah no! - exclamó Tim - ami no me metan en sus problemas maritales 

Marcelo abrió la boca - Ni loco lo pediría en matrimonio - gimió Marcelo - es un maldito problemático - concluyó lanzando la camisa mojada a la cara de Jason

No soy problemático, es solo que los problemas llegan a mí - señaló Jason quitándose la camisa mojada de la cara y volviendola arrojar a Marcelo, Tim solo resoplo en el aire, Jason cubría los dos aspectos era un maldito imán problemático que atraía problemas, eso era algo seguro, Tim fue el único sensato del cuarto toco el timbre de enfermeras para que limpiara el desastre provocado por los dos hombres de mentalidad de 15 años

Oh seguro, recuerdas la persecución en Florencia donde te dije que por el museo no - Marcelo ponía su camisa en el sofá cerca de la ventana que daba al sol 

-Tenía que sacudirme a tus hermanos de la cosa nostra de nuestro trasero - Jason se escudo 

-¿Y por eso te frenas en el David viendo si en efecto era la estatua con el pene pequeño? - Marcelo manoteaba en el aire - otro poco te bajas a comprar miembros 

Tim soltó una risita - ¡Mierda Jason hiciste eso! 

Fue primer dia en Florencia, tenía ganas de ver el museo - la expresión de Jason es casi inocente

Pendejo lo haces en tu tiempo libre no cuando tienes en el culo a la familia Caxxi detrás de ti como perro oliendo tus testículos - resoplo Marcelo - y ese color chillante del coche maldito cloroplasto imposible de perder de vista sabiendo que podíamos tener una persecución 

Jesús - dijo Tim incrédulo - escogiste un auto verde 

Era el único Maserati en el lugar - rio Jason 

Eres la única persona que está en constante superación de sus propias estupideces aparte de ser un pendejo hiperactivo - dijo Marcelo, Tim soltó una gran carcajada el pobre chico no paraba de reír contagiando a Marcelo y Jason mientras

La enfermera entró - buenas tardes

Adelante - dijeron todos en coro disimularon su risa

Disculpe señorita el desorden pero aquí mi amigo tiene mantequilla en las manos - culpando Jason a Marcelo que estaba de espaldas, en cuanto se giró con el torso desnudo empezó a mover sus pectorales uno después del otro como los focos de navidad, luego cambió el juego apretando los dos al mismo tiempo, la pobre enfermera que se ruborizo, no sabía a donde mirar, al abdomen o al pecho o al rostro del atractivo Italiano 

Oh, voy a llamar a alguien para que limpie - la enfermera salió del lugar con las mejillas enrojecidas 

Nunca falla el baile de las tetillas ante cualquier discusión - dijo airoso Marcelo 

Eres repulsivo - contestó Jason

chiudi la bocca tu me enseñaste cada vez que venia doña Bianca a cobrar el alquiler la señora de 70 años salía corriendo - espeta Marcelo

Mientras Roy corría en interiores - carcajea Jason 

Eres asqueroso Jason - gime Tim, no podía imaginarse a tres locos haciendo caos en Italia, ahora entendía por que Jason amaba a Marcelo, era igual que él desastroso, rebelde, incorregibles e indomesticables. 

* * *

Bruce, Dick y Selina lograron recolectar el agua del pozo sin mayores problemas, solo que Selina oculto una información importante Lex le dio no tan solo un mapa falso Raina Creel evitará encontrar el pozo, sino le dio la ubicación del verdadero a precio de tomar el puesto de Creel, más adelante el ocultar esta información repercutirá de nuevo en el destino de la familia, pero por ahora parecía ser la fosa correcta para Jason.

Buce no sabrían las repercusiones sobre el estado emocional de Jason pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ellas cuando llegara el momento, se dijo mientras miraba como las células de la médula volvían a la normalidad por el microscopio. 


	150. Chapter 150

Oliver se sentía mejor, si tenía suerte en un par de días toda la toxina estaría fuera de su sistema, entonces tenderían la trampa al traidor, una vez descubierto sería contenido, eso seria bueno, una amenaza menos, entonces daría el siguiente paso buscaría una mejor opción para ocultar a Jason lejos de las garras de los murciélagos

Era de de mañana había transcurrido ya 24hrs despues de la llamada de Jason, Oliver se había sentido extrañamente inquieto la noche anterior mandó un mensaje a Jason y luego a Marcelo sin respuesta, supuso que estarían haciendo cosa de chicos dentro de un lugar seguro, sien embargo ya era mediodía y Jason no se había reportado, él no era tan descuidado 

En ese momento estaba con Hal revisando los planes, afortunadamente había dejado la cama pero seguía en supervisión en una discreta instalación Médica en NY, Hal hablaba de que encontraron pero su concentración estaba en otro lado - Ollie - lo llamo Barry - ¿Todo bien? 

No, si, es solo William no se ha reportado - contestó Oliver 

Estara distraido con los murcielagos - Mala eleccion de palabras Hal, eso solo tenso mas a Oliver

El no es así - gruño Oliver - a diferencia de Bruce aprendí de mis errores y William no hace en absoluto nada difícil el tenerlo como hijo

Hal pestaño asombrado - Increíble, siendo Jason la oveja roja de los Bats

Creeme no es William, a pesar de que perdió recuerdos, el muchacho conserva su esencia, puede ser un verdadero huracán, es completamente determinado, pero el problema fue su crianza con Bruce siempre tan estreñido emocionalmente, manipulador y controlador, pide, exige pero da realmente poco. - Oliver gesticulaba con las manos

La misma idea tenía, sabes Hal, pensaba que el chico era incontrolable - Oliver entre cerró los ojos recordando - Cuando lo trajo Roy al borde de la muerte, lo primero que pensé _"¿Qué diablos hizo ahora ese chico problemático?_" luego cuando Roy murió - Oliver rasco sus barba, Hal tomó su otra muñeca "que tan doloroso seria para un padre enterrar un hijo" eso era algo que Oliver y Bruce sabían, sin embargo dos veces Bruce perdió a dos hijos aceptando sólo a uno de regreso, el hijo de sangre Damian, mientras a Jason fue un desastre - sabes mi William estuvo cuidándome, - Oliver se dirige hacia Hal con ojos vidriosos -así como lo escuchas, el chico estaba progresando en su recuperación, las cuentas bancarias casi vacías por segunda vez y sabes que hizo ese mocoso rebelde, problemático, inestable como lo llamaba Bruce y su Bat Clan con excepción de Drake - Hal sacudió la cabeza - dejo la maldita universidad, vendió cuanta cosa pudo, me arrastró a Italia junto con Marcelo, empezó a trabajar gracias a los contactos de Marcelo, nos instalamos en Sicilia, trabajo como loco en lo que fuera durante las noches mientras Marcelo se quedaba, luego una semana junto lo que tenía de ahorros y me envió a Venecia, el muy cabrón le envió un billete a Dinah que estaba esperándome cuando llegué

Oliver respiro tartamudo, Hal digería toda la información que le arrojaba - Luego se largó de nuevo, trabajo de mesero en unos lados, de cocinero en otros, en las noches escribía, consiguió un beca completa, estudio en línea, obtuvo el primer lugar en Le Prix Goncourt, empezó a pagar las cuentas sin decirme nada un maldito año, Hal hizo todo eso - su voz se cortó, Oliver luchó contra las lágrimas pero algunas lograron escapar, Oliver pasó la manga por sus ojos - cuando volvimos a Star City no solo estaba libre de deudas, sino la cuenta bancaria había crecido lo suficiente para levantarnos de nuevo 

Cielos Ollie no tenía ni idea de todo lo que pasaste, solo supimos que desapareciste un tiempo en Europa - dijo suavemente Hal, era increíble al Jason que describía, sí sabían que el muchacho era apasionado, pero su lado oscuro siempre salía a relucir con los murciélagos, un tiempo las aguas se calmaban y luego otra vez el huracán Jason pasaba dejando un desastre.

Y lo más increíble Hal es que solo lo ayude por Roy, William y no solo llevábamos una relación cordial, no niego que el chico me hacia reir, y luego cuando iniciamos su entrenamiento con el arco empecé a tomarle cariño, sin embargo no lo trate como un hijo, salimos dos veces junto con Roy a misiones - Oliver sacudió la cabeza - Nunca me habría imaginado de lo que el muchacho era capaz con tan solo migajas de cariño, me gano, Hal, él me ganó a mi y no lo contrario 

Oliver tragó saliva - entonces fue cuando decidí adoptarlo, reclamarlo como mío y lo ha sido desde entonces - Oliver se dirigió a Hal con ojos duros, determinados, el destino le arrancó a un hijo, no le arrancaría otro -, no voy a permitir que Bruce me lo arrebate, el no se merece a William, mi William, es mío y de nadie más. 

Hal volvió a tomar la mano de Oliver - Y si llega ese momento Oliver, cuenta con mi apoyo 

Gracias Hal, ahora tengo una llamada que hacer - Oliver se levantó y dirigió a su habitación 

Hal se quedo viendo a la pared sin mirarla realmente, es verdad Jason era muy diferente con Oliver, no había tenido mucha oportunidad de conocer a Jason cuando estuvo en la torre de la liga, sin embargo los rumores de un Jason muy diferente se escuchaban, el muchacho se había levantado de su propia cama convaleciente para buscar a su padre, solía hacerlo más de una vez acurrucandose cómicamente decían sobre Oliver, lo abrazaba lo besaba como un hijo cariñoso. Cielos cuando canto para despedirse sin importarle quien estuviera mirando, cualquiera que los viera se daba cuenta del amor de Jason hacia Oliver. Sin embargo sería lo mismo si en algún momento Jason recuperara todo su pasado. Vería de igual forma a Oliver y Dinah, seguirá siendo Broken Arrow o volvería a ser Red Hood el problemático murciélago

Hal sacudió esos pensamientos y de nuevo atendió los planes de la liga 

* * *

Tim se había sentido mejor después de que Marcelo lo había dejado cuidar esa noche de Jason entre anécdotas de su año en Italia, la gente que Jason había conocido, como logro juntar lo suficiente para continuar sus estudios, los principios de una vida normal mientras trabajaba de mesero, la vez que recibió un empujón por parte de un compañero del trabajo que le tenía celos por que Jason solía salir con mas propinas y chicas que el hombre, ese día le dio un empujón intentando tirar su charola sobre una prestigiada familia Siciliana, Jason en el momento de sentir el empujón giro sobre la espalda del otro como los jugadores de americano, subió la charola sin derramar ni una gota de las bebidas, el giro provocó que el envidioso compañero perdiera estabilidad tirando todo el espagueti sobre la esposa de Don Zeno dejando una albóndiga justo en medio de sus pechos y rizos de espagueti 

Cuando a solas estuvo con Jason una vez que lograron que Marcelo le permitiera pasar la noche con Jason Tim volvió a disculparse 

Hey ven acá - Jason palmeo un costado de su cama invitándolo a sentarse, una vez que lo hizo Jason lo abrazo - mira niño suficiente, entiende algo, Marcelo y yo estamos lo suficientemente crecidos, hemos vivido vidas más peligrosas que la tuya, somos mayores y tu ni siquiera llegas a la mayoría de edad - eso hizo que Tim resoplará en el pecho de Jason - Timybird mírame hubiera recibido el golpe o no estoy jodido, vivo horas extras - Jason sintió como el chico se estremeció en sus brazos, Jason lo apretó más fuerte 

Hey calma ahí, no es un secreto, así que no iba a exponerte sin importar quien estuviera - Jason levantó el mentón de Tim para que lo mirara directo a los ojos- hiciste lo correcto, fuiste nuestros ojos, sin ti posiblemente todo hubiera sido más riesgoso, así que no quiero mas disculpas de mierda, por que no hay nada que disculparse. 

Con eso Tim logró calmarse, la noche no fue tan mala, Jason no presento dolores gracias a que tenía las dosis adecuadas de calmantes, sin embargo estuvo incómodo, pero Jason no molesto a Tim sin necesidad, sin embargo Tim estuvo al pendiente de Jason levantándose varias veces del sofá, hasta que Jason lo obligó a recostarse a su lado para que dejara de checarlo y levantarse, el calor ayudó a los dos a dormir unas horas. 

Cuando entro Alfred a las horas de visita estuvo tentado a mover a Tim al sofá para evitar que lastimara a Jason, pero desistió al verlos a ambos profundamente dormidos espalda con espalda

A los pocos minutos llegó Marcelo, con una maleta para Jason, saludo cordialmente al hombre Inglés. Alfred se levantó para despertar a Tim 

No por favor - pidió Marcelo - el calor le hace bien y la compañía le ayuda a no tener pesadillas. Mientras el ragazzo no sea un desastre para dormir todo está bien.

Blum nos permite hacerlo durante nuestras estadías en el hospital - señaló Marcelo - nos dimos cuenta que la compañía le ayuda mas en tiempos de enfermedad y crisis 

Usted joven Marcelo ¿estuvo con el Maestro Jason cuando su convalecencia? - Marcelo tardó unos segundos en recordar que al parecer a ellos les gustaba llamarlo por su segundo nombre

Ah William, sí por supuesto - murmuró Marcelo, tomé asiento y le contaré, solo dejaré esto. Alfred tomó asiento mientras Marcelo fue a dejar la maleta en el armario 

Marcelo tomó asiento junto a Alfred retomo la conversación -Lo conocí por Oliver, quien me salvo de los Falcone - dijo Marcelo - ambos estábamos en el mismo hospital, me llegue a topar muchas veces con Roy, un día lo vi con Oliver, así que decidí que si estaba con Olie sería alguien confiable.

Un día lo encontré en el pasillo, sentado, se veía el hombre tan desolado - Marcelo dio un suspiro - entonces me senté con él, Roy sabía quién era, sin embargo no le importo, acepto mi compañía y luego me habló de su hermano William yo estaba a unos días de salir del hospital, mi salud había mejorado de forma casi milagrosa, solo necesitaba pruebas de rutina y un lugar donde esconderme, realmente, así que le propuse ayudar a cuidar a su hermano, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que le debía la vida a Olie

Alfred lo miraba con atención al joven mientras hablaba - cuando entre al cuarto, sabe sr. Alfred fue impactante ver a William en ese estado - Marcelo hizo una pausa y dirigió su atención hacia la cama de Jason - había tubos por todos lados, en su tráquea para que respirara, otro en su boca para que lo alimentara, otro más que denaba su hígado, otro más conectado directo a su riñón, otro mas que salía por sus cervicales - Alfred sintió como su corazón se detuvo, sintió arrepentimiento, ese día debió detener a Bruce, mentir sobre las ubicaciones, romper la computadora, dar ultimatos a Bruce, a sus nietos, sin embargo no lo hizo 

Una imagen terrible sr Alfred - Marcelo seguía mirando donde Jason y Tim dormían, dándole tiempo a Alfred a recuperarse un poco - Unas semanas pasaba de terapia intensiva a Quirófano, Roy prácticamente vivió en el hospital durante esos meses, hasta que poco a poco empezó a recobrarse 

Marce giro donde Alfred y lo vio pálido - ¿está bien? se ve un poco pálido

Bien querido muchacho, por favor continúe - contestó Alfred. 

Marcelo se levantó y sirvió un vaso de agua, luego se lo dio a Alfred - Gracias - Alfred sonrió

Pues como le decía, William empezó a recobrarse lenta pero milagrosamente, tuvo que aprender a hacer todo, caminar, hablar. Fue un trabajo duro, sin embargo nunca vi a Roy tan feliz - Marcelo sonrió con cariño -el progreso fue asombroso en unos meses William ya molestaba con bromas a todos en el hospital - Marcelo sacudió las manos por el aire -, pero no todo era tan bueno, convulsiones, su autorregulación de la temperatura solía afectarlo, pesadillas, recuerdos rotos, la mayor parte de su memoria, recuerdos pasados desvanecidos

Un día Will temblaba sin parar, su condición estaba empeorando así que me acerque a él y lo abrace, estaba helado - Marcelo miró a Alfred que tenía una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas - entonces retire mi saco y zapatos, entre debajo de las cobijas, lo abrace. - Marcelo rio discretamente - el desgraciado metió sus pezuñas entre mis pantorrillas y estaban heladas casi me arrepiento, pero al cabo de unos minutos dejo de temblar y de murmurar esas cosas horribles que decía que estaba enterrado - Alfred perdió un poco el color en ese momento, tomo un poco de agua para disimular su impresión.

Cierra la boca, que tus pezuñas no estaban tan lindas casi me cortas la pierna con tus uñas tamaño gavilán - una voz provenía de la cama, una voz ronca del recién despertado, Jason giró con dificultad debido a la inmovilidad de sus piernas, sin embargo lo hizo cuidadosamente para no despertar a Tim que babiaba en la almohada 

Buenos días a ti también cariño - Marcelo respondió - hay espacio para mi - dijo riendo entre dientes 

Jason se acurruco de lado a espaldas de Tim - No estás muy gordo, jeje

Es bueno verlo de tan buen humor joven Jason, a pesar de la situación - Alfred saludo 

Jason levantó un poco la cabeza - oh buenos sr Alfred, por la situación créame he tenido peores y llore lo que necesitaba, eso no arregla nada, a todo esto que lo trae tan temprano - Tim hizo un pequeño ronquido, Jason se incorporó un poco más para ver a su compañero de cama - Oh cielos pobre pequeñito está muerto y mira como almidona la almohada el bribón 

El teléfono de Jason suena, Marcelo y Jason se miran, Tim se levantó con el sonido, miro a Alfred con Marcelo haciendo que brincara de la cama con un "Lo siento".

Jason le hace la señal que le de su teléfono, él mira la pantalla es Oliver "Mierda" suspira, Marcelo le da una mirada preocupada - Papá - Jason mira tanto a Marcelo como a Tim -Mierda/Merda - dicen al unísono Tim y Marcelo 

Jason traga, toma una larga respiración cerrando los ojos, saca el aire - Paaaaa - contestó disimulando el nerviosismo 

_William demonios me tenias preocupado no te reportado en 24 hrs _\- gime Oliver con voz molesta

Jason gimio pasando una mano por su rostro - Disculpa Olie, Marcelo es un idiota insistió en pasar por unas cosas al departamento, una cosa trajo la otra nos quedamos viendo fotos con Tim y perdi la nocion del tiempo y la verdad nos acostamos muy tarde - Marcelo entrecerró los ojos, abriendo la mandíbula, Jason puso el teléfono en su pecho movió los labios diciendo "por favor" luego volvió a colocarlo en su oído

Lo siento sr. Queen mea culpa - gritó Marcelo desde el sofá 

_Está bien cariño, solo que me tenias enfermo de la preocupación_ \- Respondió dramáticamente Queen

Enserio, algo así como vomitando y esas cosas - Jason trató de aligerar la conversación 

_No es gracioso William_ \- gruño Oliver disimulando la pequeña sonrisa ante la estúpida respuesta de William, si no estuviera con los murciélagos, de seguro se sentirá más tranquilo, aparte tenía una extraña sensación desde ayer 

Lo siento papá, prometo no volver ser tan desconsiderado - contestó preocupado por cómo iba a decirle a Oliver lo sucedido cuando tuvieran que enfrentar la situación 

_Escucha William en unos días resolveremos esto, espero estar contigo antes de un mes_ \- la voz de Oliver se escuchaba contenta de volver a llevar a su hijo lejos de las garras de los murciélagos 

Jason trago sin embargo disimulo - Eso es genial en menos de un mes. 

_Bien te dejo tengo que ver unas cosas con Hal, te amo. No hagan muchos destrozos_ \- con esto Oliver se despidió tranquilo de escuchar a su hijo

Yo tambien te amo papá - se despidió Jason colgó el teléfono lo puso en la mesa quedando en shock

Will - Marcelo se acercó - estás bien

No, mierda no, Marcelo ¿que voy a decirle a papá? - Jason empezó a entrar en pánico - ya ha pasado por mucho, no puedo volver a ser una carga - Jason se tropezaba con sus palabras jadeando ante el pánico

Marcelo lo abrazo - Respira Will lo resolveremos 

Al no ser que tengas una cura milagrosa que me haga caminar, no se de que forma no lastimar a mi viejo - Jason trato de estabilizar su respiración en el pecho de Marcelo 

Tal vez la tengamos - una voz llegó de la puerta, Jason y Marcelo dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta, era Bruce junto con Dick ambos con una ojeras enormes 

Háblame de eso - respondió Jason separándose de Marcelo con toda su atención hacia Bruce 


	151. Desiciones dificiles

Y bien - preguntó Jason 

Será mejor si lo tratamos en privado - respondió Bruce, Alfred y Tim se lo comerían vivo si se enteraran que se trataba del pozo como solución. Por otro lado Marcelo era una incógnita sobre que haría si se enterara de una fosa de Lázaro. Jason accedió

Estaré fuera - dijo Marcelo palmeando el el hombro de Jason tomo su chaqueta y salio regalandole una sonrisa a Jason antes de salir, siendo correspondida de una forma algo nerviosa

Alfred salio tambien - nos veremos despues joven Jason

Tim miro a Bruce desconfiando y luego a Dick, apreto la mandibula saliendo en contra de su voluntad, el hecho de Bruce quería solo a Jason con la única compañia de su compinche Dick sin nadie no le daba buena espina 

La puerta se cerró por fin dándoles la privacidad, Jason miraba a Bruce con ojos grandes llenos de incertidumbre, Bruce se acercó a su cama tomo la mano de Jason como cuando le pertenecía, Dick se puso a un lado de Bruce - Jay - dijo en voz baja - encontramos una forma de lograr que no tan solo camines, si no que posiblemente todo tu médula se recupere, tal vez exista la posibilidad que se arreglen tus problemas completos de salud 

Jason jadeo, retuvo el aire por unos segundos - ¿como? - jadeo, ya había tenido mucho sobre terapias milagrosas que lo habían decepcionado, no quería tener mucha ilusión en la proposición del murciélago.

Bruce sonrió hemos corrido infinidad de pruebas - palmeó la mano de Jason - encontramos la formula exacta combinada con uno de tus medicamentos - Jason hizo una mueca por la invasión a su privacidad 

Lo sabemos Jay pero necesitábamos saber cómo tu cuerpo podría reaccionar con todos los químicos de tu sistema - Dick se escudo, Jason solo asintió dando el OK a la situación

La cosa es - Bruce continuo -que hicimos pruebas en las células deterioradas de tu médula y la regeneración inicio, con dosis graduales llegó a estabilizarse el daño - señaló Bruce - con respecto al trozo en tu cerebro y gracias al medicamento pudiera ser extraído sin riesgo para tí 

Pero - Jason entrecerró los ojos y subió una ceja, el panorama sonaba muy bonito para ser real

Bruce suspiro - pero por un tiempo puedes tener arranques de ira y la curación puede ser dolorosa 

Porcentaje de éxito 

Un 75%, no te preocupes por los gastos yo los absorbere, no tiene Oliver que enterarse en un par de meses a lo sumo, si no es que antes estarás completamente sano o por lo menos caminando sin el trozo de hueso incrustado en tu cerebro - aclaró Bruce dándole un archivo con las imágenes de sus propias células, Bruce permaneció mirando directamente a Jason con su mirada fija en el archivo, sus engranajes empezaron a girar, Jason miro a Bruce señalando las imágenes de su celular

Culpable como acusado - dijo Bruce subiendo sus manos en forma de rendición - las robe

Jason sacudió la cabeza - Mierda podrías ser familia - ya son solía acudir a esas técnicas de robar documentos médicos propios o pruebas para sacar a la luz dejando abajo algún juez corrupto de StarCity. Jason suspiró en su meditación, un 75% era mucho más de lo que podía esperar, volver a caminar, no solo eso dejar los dolores que le aquejan, no saber en qué momento se derrumbaría todo dejando a su padre pasar por otra pérdida ya no sería más una carga para su padre, podría terminar sus estudios, podría escribir sin tener que parar por la maldita migraña que lo dejaba tirado en un cuarto oscuro durante días. Jason mordió su labio, miró a Bruce, luego a Dick y de nuevo a Bruce sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza - Sí, demonios, sí - Bruce y Dick sonrieron, los ojos de Jason brillaron con juvenil alegría, luego se apagaron un poco - ¿Bruce por que hace esto? 

Bruce tragó un nudo en su garganta "por que eres mi hijo, por que yo te hice esto, por que te amo" sin embargo se concreto a decir - Por que eres un gran chico 

Jason sonrió incrédulo, ellos que ganaban con todo esto, bueno eran héroes que salvan a las personas pero no suelen involucrarse más allá, no dan seguimiento como Jason solía hacerlo cuando le era posible - ¿Real? ustedes no me conocen, yo, ustedes yo no creo 

Bruce interrumpió a Jason - A pesar de que Queen y yo tengamos nuestras diferencias, Oliver es un buen hombre, te he visto con ellos - Bruce sintió como veneno pronunciar las siguientes palabras - eres un buen hijo, amoroso y preocupado - Bruce quería vomitar, era doloroso reconocer que Jason lejos de él había mejorado, tal vez por su amnesia no recordaba su terrible pasado dejándolo como una pizarra en blanco, cualquier probabilidad ahí podía escribirse y Oliver había borrado al murciélago, dejando sólo lo positivo que obtuvo del murciélago, la facilidad de idiomas, a pesar de que Jason no era tan buen detective como Tim o el mismo Bruce tenía esa deducción mayor que cualquiera de la liga. Oliver tomó esa pizarra y escribió una nueva historia tomando al chico como si hubiera sido suyo

Jason sonrió tomó los hombros de Bruce para arrojarlo a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo - Gracias - dijo, luego miró a Dick con los ojos vidriosos - Gracias Dickbird - Bruce se perdio en el cálido abrazo de Jason, años habían pasado desde que lo abrazo, aun estando en buenos términos solo una vez se abrazaron y fue cuando Jason casi vuelve a morir por culpa del payaso, casi quemó su rostro con ácido colocado en su máscara de Red Hood, esa tarde Bruce estaba en el computador cuando escucho un desgarrador grito, el timbre grueso de voz solo podía ser uno el de Jason, cuando llegó lo encontró derrumbado en el pasillo de las escaleras semi inconsciente rasguñando el piso por el dolor, cuando Bruce logró quitarle el casco Jason había respirado gran parte del ácido se desplomó en sus brazos inconsciente, su rostro mortalmente dañado. Toda una noche tratando de recuperarlo del daño en su rostro junto con la quemazón de sus vías aéreas debida a la inhalación del mortal gas, casi lo pierde de nuevo, cuando el chico logró estar consciente intentó disculparse por lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero a Bruce no le interesaba mas que Jason estaba vivo y lo tomó en sus brazos por última vez, hasta ahora.

Jason fue el primero en romper el abrazo, Bruce hubiera deseado quedar un poco más de tiempo en ese abrazo cálido, Jason no era Dick el señor pulpo como Jason solía decirle, pero era mucho más cálido - ¿Cuando iniciamos? - preguntó Jason -, papá me informo que posiblemente en un mes o menos este aquí por mi - Bruce sintió eso como una cuchillada en su estómago esperaba conservar por más tiempo a Jason a su lado.

En ese caso haré los preparativos para tu alta - anuncio Bruce

Ammm - interrumpe Jason sacudiendo la cabeza "que mierda de controlador" rio para si mismo - No puedes, debe de ser Marcelo y yo mismo quienes hagamos el papeleo 

¡Oh! si claro- Bruce olvido que Marcelo era su responsable y Jason tenía cierta autonomía - llamare a Marcelo

Jason sonrió y apretó los hombros de Bruce nuevamente - Gracias de nuevo - Bruce salió dejando a Jason y a Dick solos 

Dick sonrió acercándose a Jason - oh ven aquí mi idiota favorito - abrió los brazos, los ojos ojerosos de Dick brillaron junto con su sonrisa perfecta. El abrazo fue fuerte y calido, muy calido por parte de los dos. - Gracias mapache por todo 

Ni lo digas Jay - dijo en el cuello de Jason,

Luego de un momento Jason se separó haciendo que Dick hiciera un puchero - Ve a descansar te vez peor que yo - palmeando la cara de Dick, en ese momento entró Marcelo no tan feliz 

¿Que demonios Will? - siseo Marcelo, Jason le hizo una seña a Dick para que les permitiera privacidad, Dick salió mirando de reojo al molesto Marcelo, una vez que estuvieron solos Marcelo se acercó a Jason con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, seguro para que sus puños cerrados no fueran evidentes, entonces la discusión en italiano por parte de los dos hombres resonó en el cuarto se elevó

_De alta maldito loco inconsciente_ \- Marcelo no grito pero su volumen era alto 

_Quieres tranquilizar tus espaguetis loco italiano_ \- respondió Jason conservando la calma 

_Maldita miseria William que esperas obtener saliendo convaleciente todavía del hospital y ese señor apoyandote a tus estupideces si tu padre estuviera aquí ya los hubiera ahorcado a los dos por idiotas_ \- Ahora como la sangre latina Italiana lo demandaba Marcelo hacia una serie de ademanes por el aire sacudiendo el los dedos juntos en puño 

_Marcelo hay una probabilidad de cura, no solo para mis malditas piernas, si no para dejar de ser un lastre para Oliver, para ti o Kory_ \- levantó la voz sacudiendo el archivo 

N_o te atrevas a llamarte lastre William Jason Johnson, NO para mí, no para tu padre después de todo lo que has hecho._.-Marcelo arrebato el archivo leyéndolo mientras murmuraba -_, idiota de mierda te amamos - _Marcelo leyó detenidamente mientras Jason solo lo miraba con atención leyendo cada reacción, cada vez que se detenía para preguntar algo que se quedaba en el aire, luego se responderse a si mismo gesticulando 

_Parecen ser reales_ \- lanzó el archivo al regazo de Jason - _Will no confío en ellos, siento que hay algo más, algo que ocultan_ \- murmuró inclinándose cerca del rostro de Jason apoyando sus manos las barandillas de la cama 

_Puede ser, pero si hay una posibilidad, una de las más altas que se hayan presentado Marcelo ayudame por favor, no puedo continuar así_ \- suplico Jason tomando el rostro de Marce en sus manos mientras pegaba su frente con la de Marcelo haciendo ojos de cachorro pateado 

_Una condición_ \- Marcelo lo apuntó con su dedo - a_ cada paso estaré ahí, no quiero ningun puto secreto_ \- Marcelo sacudió en círculos la mano 

_Puedo arreglarlo_ \- Jason sonrió, la puerta se abrió y Dick entró preocupado de que los gritos en italiano habian cesado, Marcelo lo miro de reojo 

_Bien_ \- dijo Marcelo y beso los labios de Jason 

Mierda - gritó Jason en inglés - deja de hacer eso - bufo empujando a Marcelo lejos de él limpiándose la boca - no puedes estar aterrizando en mi cada vez que se te antoje 

Oh perdon, pense como te acercaste tanto querías uno - rió entre dientes regresando al inglés, Marcelo se había acostumbrado a los besos en la boca sin significado sexual, pero sabía que a Jason le enojaba, necesitaba estar muy emocionado para recibir tal efecto o hacerlo. La primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando recibió el gran cheque del premio de literatura, se lanzó con fuerza hacia Marcelo en un abrazo que casi lo derriba cuando brinco anclando sus rodillas en el costado de Marcelo, luego gruñó al público y beso en la boca a la chica del cheque y luego a Marcelo que no paraba de reír gritando fiesta con vodka ya que recién venían de Rusia donde Jason se enteró de su nominación haciendo de eso una celebración con vodka, lo que no sabía Jason es que los Rusos tenian esa divina costumbre de besarse de forma apretada en los labios más cuando la juerga y el vodka habitaban la celebración 

Dick miraba a Marcelo entre escandalizado y furioso - Voy a ver lo de los papeles - Marcelo sonrió victorioso 

Te amo - Jason contestó contento acomodándose en la cama para estar más sentado

Marcelo salió del cuarto no sin darle un guiño a Dick el jodido Grayson acompañada de una gran y engreída sonrisa. Dick lo siguió con la mirada, una vez que se perdió de vista buffo en el aire - Ese tipo es realmente posesivo contigo, ¿no te parece? 

* * *

Tim vio salir a Bruce - Me esperan un momento - pidió a Stephanie y a Cass a quienes les pasaba el reporte de la salud de Jason. 

Tim corrió hacia Bruce - Bruce, espera - dijo un poco alto alcanzando a su padre - Explica ¿Que es eso que le acabas de prometer a Jason?

Bruce suspiro, sabia que venia una pelea - No ahora 

Sí ahora - gruño bajo Tim -, no es justo que le hagas ilusiones a Jason, no crees que ya ha pasado por muchas promesas y desalientos con Oliver, no es justo que le hagas albergar falsas esperanzas

No son esperanzas Timothy, corrimos exhaustivamente pruebas - Bruce se pellizco el puente de la nariz

Bruuuuceee - la mirada acusatoria de Tim hizo que Bruce se diera cuenta que ya había juntado las piezas - dime por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando

En pequeñas dosis hay la posibilidad que sea controlable - señaló Bruce

Tim lo sujeto del ancho y musculoso brazo - Eso no lo sabes - siseo peligrosamente

Si llega el momento lo contendremos - Bruce levanto las manos en señal de que Tim se calmara

Sí claro como lo contuviste en el techo golpeándolo a casi dejarlo muerto - rebatió Tim 

Suficiente - siseo ahora era el turno de Bruce de arremeter verbalmente -Hay dos opciones en la bandeja, parálisis y esperar su muerte de alguna forma dolorosa o tomar el riesgo y recuperarlo por completo, ¿cual tomas Tim? pregunto, pero sabes no importa, Jason ya tomó una decisión

Y ¿sabe Jason los riesgos? le hablaste de como puede perder la cordura temporalmente y que esa cosa estará siempre dentro de él, sabes que le hizo jurar a Talia que nunca más permitiera que lo arrojaran al pozo, lo que pasó para su recuperación parcial -Tim lo miro con gran decepción - No lo creo - Tim sacudió la cabeza para luego girar sobre sus talones

* * *

Ese tipo es realmente posesivo contigo, ¿no te parece? - reclamó Dick 

Jason parpadeo dos veces mirando a Dick con el cuello rojo conteniendo la ira, empezó a carcajear incrédulo - Joder que demonios pasa contigo Dickward somos como hermanos 

Seguro y los hermanos se besan en la boca - gruñó desplomándose en el sofá blanco de la habitación colocando sus brazos cruzados en el pecho 

Depende del país - aclaró Jason -digamos que él ha estado en un ambiente un poco peculiar independiente de la cultura que un beso sin lengua no tiene que ir..- Jason levantó la ceja - tu sabes a querer meterse entre las piernas del otro - Dick se escandalizó de solo imaginarse a Jason recibiendo favores por parte de Marcelo o cualquier hombre mayor

¡Oh! jodido Jesucristo ¿no eres Rumano a caso? - Jason frunció el ceño 

Si pero dejó el país muy joven - dijo Tim mientras entraba con Stephanie - fue a vivir con Bruce de niño 

Mmmh ahora entiendo - contestó Jason dando su atención a Tim y su compañera

Hola chica piernas danzantes largas - saludando a Step con una amplia sonrisa 

Step se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo - que gusto verte despierto, nos tenias preocupados 

¡Oh! por favor soy hierba mala, no es tan fácil aniquilarme - Jason palmeo la espalda de Step

Hermanito - chillo Cass, a Tim casi le da un infarto palideciendo. Cass salto a la cama de Jason haciendo a Step a un lado para un fuerte abrazo, cielos la chica era contrastante, tan apasionada en al batalla como en sus afectos 

Oh mierda, alguien ya me adoptó-dijo sorprendido Jason permitiendo que la chica se acurrucara a su costado en un fuerte abrazo, Tim solo gimió pasando la mano por su cara - Cassandra Queen - dijo mirando a Cass -, me gusta la idea pequeña danzarina del aire - Cass chillo y se metió en el cuello de Jason

Jesucristo voy a meterte en la maleta y llevarte conmigo vas a ser mi compañera de baile en mi graduación - río Jason acunado a Cass en su pecho mientras hacia un ronroneo por debajo de su garganta. - podemos inventar unos pasos en ruedas si la cosa no funciona 

Baile ruedas - dijo Cass 

A todo esto Dick ¿por qué discutían acerca de tu origen? - interrumpió Step curiosa 

Al parecer a Jason no le molesta que Marcelo este aterrizando en sus labios cada vez que al tipo le place - gruño Dick enojandose otra vez 

Tim abrió los ojos sorprendido, Jason balanceaba para ambos lados, era su hermano, lo amaba, eso no importaba, pero simplemente no se imaginaba a Jason rudo, varonil, alfa, más firme en sus relaciones que Dick se saltaba de mujer en mujer permitiendo que otro macho alfa como Marcelo simplemente ... Tim se sacudió imagen de la cabeza, demasiado "maldita imaginación gráfica" se recrimino - No es que me importe o escandalice, pero pensé que Marcelo era como un hermano o un amigo especial para ti 

Lo es, por favor Marcelo no me metido la lengua en mi garganta como tú Dick y no por eso estamos en medio de algo más allá de ser conocidos -gimió Jason, Dick se puso como un verdadero tomate ante el recuerdo, menos mal que no mencionó el problema del baño y su colosal erección frente a todos

Son costumbres chicos. Dick si vas a empezar a disparar a todos los que han aterrizado en mis labios como saludo te recomiendo que inicies Mendeleev Bar - Jason manoteo por el aire -, y no tengo ni los nombres, ni datos de todos los que nos besaron en el lugar 

Esa fiesta de Vodka como olvidarla Marcelo lanzó los papeles hacia Jason para su firma - mirando a Dick en shock y a Tim con una rubia sorprendidos - como olvidar esa noche de tu primer premio en literatura el Cervantes 

Marcelo miro a una pequeña cosita acurrucada junta a Jason - veo que tienes una bellissima ragazza como compañera

Largo ella es mía - Jason sacudía la mano mientras leía los papeles de su alta - la voy a educar para ser monja y que ningún depravado como tu se le acerque. Cass soltó una fuerte carcajada - no monja 

Marcelo se dirigió a Step miro la forma en que estaban juntos Tim y ella, dio su mano para saludarla, Step la extendió, pero en envez de un saludo normal Marcelo se inclinó y la beso haciendo que Step se ruborizara - Los caballeros las prefieren rubias - Marcelo soltó la mano de Step y se dirigió a Tim - y he aquí tu caballero

Tim estaba tan emocionado por lo del premio de Jason que no dio atención a Marcelo y Stephanie -¡Jason obtuviste el Cervantes! - Tim lo miró asombrado, con orgullo - ¡Alfie Jason obtuvo el Cervantes de literatura! - grito mientras Alfred entraba junto con Damian que sintió entre emoción porque J.R.Harper era su autor favorito, pero la comezón de la envidia picaba. Alfred por su lado se emocionó a tal grado que no pudo disimularlo

No lo hubieras logrado sin io tu musa inspiradora - Marcelo adoptó una postura ridículamente dramática con una mano en el aire 

Jason tuvo que detener la siguiente firma por la carcajada escandalosa - Sí tener a la cosa nostra Siciliana detrás de nosotros en Florencia es bastante inspirador para hacer una prosa mientras gritabas Andiamo, andiamo y hacías señas obscenas a los conductores- Jason sacudió la cabeza - Mmmmh imposible evitar ponerlo en un poema para hacer luego un narco corrido 

Jason le dio los papeles a Marcelo - Listo saca tu culo de aquí 

Marcelo se los arrebató - Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero nadie te ha dado más argumentos para tus novelas de mafiosos 

Si pero no para el Cervantes - señaló Jason - ahora largo que quiero largarme de aquí y necesito que me ayudes a vestir 

Jason no es necesario yo podría - señalo Dick

No por favor Dick - sacudió las manos Tim -, ya ha tenido Jason mucho de tu ayuda gracias, no quiero descubrir cual fue tu siguiente idiotez -Dick abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró con fuerza molesto

Idioma maestro Tim - pidió Alfred mientras se sentaba al sillón junto a Damian que había tomado lugar junto a Dick

Es que Alfie si supieras - dijo excusándose Tim

No hay necesidad de lanzarme a la cara mis errores una y otra vez Tim - Dick se quejo, Step afirmó con la cabeza mientras su mente estaba recordando ese día que miró a Jason en todo su esplendor con godzilla entre sus piernas erguida y lista para destrozar a cualquier Tokio que se atravesara en su camino 

Marcelo volvió a entrar por la puerta palmeando una vez sus manos y friccionando las - Molto buono, está todo listo, il signore Wayne insistió en el pago, así que es hora de alistarse, tiempo suficiente para una ducha 

Por fin - gimió Jason arqueando su cabeza con vista al techo, Marcelo sacó la maleta y empezó a sacar las cosas llevándolas al baño, Cass se movió al sofá reclinatorio subiendo sus pies en el para apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas 

Una vez que las cosas de baño estuvieron en su lugar, la ropa en los pies de la cama Marcelo se acerco a Jason - Vamos - dijo Marcelo destapando a Jason

Espera no requieres ayuda - dijo Dick 

No te preocupes Dick, Marcelo ayudó mucho a Roy cuando era un brócoli - Jason pasó las manos por el cuello de Marcelo para que lo levantara, a pesar que Marcelo era un poco más bajo que Jason su construcción era fuerte, no tan robusta como la de Jason pero si lo suficiente para levantarlo y maniobrar 

Brocoli era poco eras un nopal - resoplo Marcelo llevándolo al baño - inmóvil, espinoso y baboso 

Vete a la mierda con tu farol roto - respondió Jason haciendo referencia en ese entonces con la falta de visión de Marcelo del ojo derecho, fue lo último que escucharon antes de que la puerta se cerrará 

Alfred solo sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente la corrección del idioma no era el fuerte de Queen y menos la forma en que Marcelo alentaba al Jason a ir por ese camino no era la ideal. 

Bien demos les privacidad - pidió Alfred 

¿Alfie y si necesitan algo? - Dick insistió en quedarse

Si se queda yo me quedo - reclamo Tim

Sí el joven Marcelo o Jason les piden salir - advirtió Alfred 

No te preocupes - dijo Tim, mientras murmullos y risas se escuchaban en el interior del baño, Alfred salió con el grupo

¿Cual es el tema entre tu y Marcelo? -reclamo Tim 

Es un maldito mafioso que parece que no puede tener sus manos lejos de Jason- dijo furioso Dick 

¿En serio Dick? suenas a que estas celoso, Marcelo no ha hecho más que cuidar a Jason cuando nadie estuvo ahí para él - Tim lo miraba incrédulo, ¿cuando Dick se había vuelto tan posesivo con Jason? - y para tu información es ex-mafioso, no eres tu y Bruce los que hablan de una maldita oportunidad, bueno eso mientras no se trate de Jason 

Oww ¿que quieres decir? - rebatió Dick

Espera Arkham, Blackgate no te suenan familiares - añadió Tim

Disculpa pero Jason estaba fuera de control - Dick se defendió

¿Quien no va estar fuera de control con lo que vivió? - Tim movió la cabeza - fue traicionado, golpeado, explotado, desenterrado vivo, manipulado y sabe que más tuvo que pasar - Tim miró a Dick - no se si yo hubiera podido permanecer cuerdo con todo eso - resopló pasando su mano por el cabello - entendí lo que sintió cuando fue desplazado por mi, cuando tu le entregaste mi manto de Robin a ese mocoso asesino que todos ustedes le dan un pase libre

Oye es injusto para Damián el fue acondicionado desde niño 

Oh bubu, pobre Damian por eso no importa todas las bajezas que use, que intentó asesinarme, el pobre niño engreído fue acondicionado, Jason por lo menos se disculpó, trató de remendar sus errores no antagoniza cada segundo con todos los que dice que son inferiores a él. - Tim cruzó los brazos - Jason vivió una vida de mierda durante su estancia con su familia, un padre alcohólico que lo golpeaba y no sabemos del maltrato psicológico hacia él, una madre drogadicta a la que el tuvo que cuidar a temprana edad, una madre biológica que lo traicionó, eso sin contar su vivencia en las calles que ni Jason, ni Bruce hablan de ello. Ah pero pobre de Damian y su maldito acondicionamiento. 

Sabes tienes razón, Jason vivió una vida tan feliz que no tiene excusas para comportarse de la forma en la que lo hizo, por eso debimos permitir que Bruce lo matara en ese tejado, es más - Dick miraba en shock a Tim escupir de esa forma el veneno, los ojos de Tim eran tan fríos que daban miedo - es más por que no lo arrojamos al pozo, esperamos a que enloquezca, una vez que eso pase podríamos invitar al payaso a golpearlo junto con nosotros 

Dick se levantó como resorte con las manos temblorosas en dos puños, sus nudillos apretados volviéndose blancos - Es más que suficiente Tim, nunca te pensé tan cruel, si eso es lo que piensas de nosotros por que sigues a nuestro lado. Ya nos hemos disculpado con todos por lo que pasó. - Dick estaba al borde de las lágrimas, "Oh mierda, creo que esta vez me excedí. Lo lleve al limite" pensó Tim - Estamos intentando hacer lo correcto 

La puerta se abrió para suerte de Tim que disimuló lo alterado que se sentía por dentro. Dick por su parte tomó una gran bocanada de aire y mucha fuerza de voluntad combinada con sus años de actuación en el circo y sonrió girando hacia los dos hombres que salían del baño en toalla, Jason llevaba una bata, sus babuchas habían sido cambiadas por unas pantuflas. Marcelo solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura, provocando que Dick se sintiera preocupado de lo que podía pasar en ese baño con los dos hombros desnudos.

Marcelo depósito a Jason en la cama y lo arropo - espeta subire el aire caliente 

Jason asintió acurrucadose lo mas que pudo en las sabanas, Jason miró a Tim y a Dick - Tenemos espectadores - dijo tiritando

Que vean lo que es buono, machos alfa lomo plateado, pecho en el pelo, voz de espartano - dijo burlonamente Marcelo mientras se caminó hacia Jason para frotar sus hombros y brazos en busca de calor para su amigo. Dick y Tim rodaron los ojos, pero no podían discutir que tanto Jason como Marcelo tenían buen fisico - ¿mejor? - Jason sacudió la cabeza todavía temblando - 

Calienten sus manos - pidió Marcelo friccionando las él mismo, los tres ayudaron a vestir a Jason, mientras ayudaba levantando las piernas y caderas de Jason, Tim y Dick metian los boxers y luego los pantalones, en segundos estuvo listo y más caliente. Marcelo una vez que tuvo a su amigo calientito entro para vestirse

Al poco tiempo llegó Bruce con la silla, entonces antes de que pudiera moverse Marcelo, Bruce levanto a Jason para ponerlo en la silla, era hora de iniciar su verdadera recuperación. 


	152. Despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por el atraso, mucho trabajo examenes pff . Espero que lo disfruten y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, por cierto aviso que If These Scars Could Speak (They'd Scream) by ForceMage56 tuvo su actualización el día de hoy un fics bastante interesante 
> 
> Abrazos y besos a todos

Lo primero que hicieron es llevar a Jason con un nuevo cirujano conocido de Leslie, en efecto como lo predijo Bruce, las pruebas demostraron que gracias a la combinación de MIRCY y el agua del pozo aplicada directamente en las células cerebrales habia una recuperación inmediata, Marcelo Estuve en todo el camino al lado de Jason condición inexorable para Jason se sometería a la propuesta de Bruce, lo cual le incomodo al murciélago pero necesito limpiar su desastre.

Una vez que las pruebas fueron mostradas por Jason y Marcelo quien estudió de forma escrupulosa podría tener la mano de Jason que con nerviosismo la apretó asintiendo. de Peter Wayne para evitar que Oliver tenga que dar su consentimiento.

Aun así Bruce inició la operación se llevaría en un hospital de la Fundación Wayne, así que cerró todo un piso en el momento que llegaron, se programó la intervención para la noche, se iniciaron los preparativos, la primera inyección con MIRCY y un 10% de agua del pozo fue disparada al torrente sanguíneo de Jason atendiendolo un poco durante unos minutos, el pozo dio un golpe muy ligero al cuerpo de Jason sin embargo cuando los primeros hormonas debuta a los pies de Jason sin creerlo, no paraba de dar las gracias a Bruce que se hinchaba de gusto, Marcelo acepto por el momento la ayuda, no podría preguntar a Jason con sus sospechas, no por el momento sin embargo salio un momento del cuarto de Jason, busco un lugar con buena recepción y marco un numero

Pronto - contestaron en la otra línea 

Andrea - saludo Marcelo 

_Marcelo, amici a cosa devo il piacere di sentire la tua voce (amigo a que debo el placer de escuchar tu voz)_ \- contesto Andrea un investigador privado al que Marcelo había salvado su vida cuando descubrió que el hombre tenía familia y que no era el monstruo que le habían encontrado, un traidor de la mafia que buscaba liquidar a los Falcone para quedarse con el territorio "Mentiras y omisiones" para Marcelo era igual a la misma tración 

Non posso parlare molto, ma ho bisogno di un favore. (no puedo hablar mucho, pero necesito un favor) - Marcelo identificó que estaba lejos de oídos indiscretos

_qualunque (lo sea)_ \- respondió incondicionalmente Andrea, Marcelo no solo evitó que lo asesinaran casi a costa de su propia vida, sino que ayudó a desaparecer a su familia para mantener seguros, no importa el incendio de su propia casa, las horas en el dentista con los cadáveres para los registros de los departamentos reconocidos a la familia de Andrea, Marcelo había comprado incondicionalmente su ayuda

  
Información sobre el bambú de Bruce Wayne. Naturale, biologico, adottato, vivo, morto, anche quelli che non lo conoscono, biologico, inorganico, provetta, se si trovano in una banca dello sperma, è anche più di quelli che avrai in futuro, qualunque cosa tu trovi. Sai Dove mandarmelo (Información sobre los hijos de Bruce Wayne. Naturales, biológicos, adoptados, vivos, muertos, incluso aquellos que no saben lo que tiene, biológicos, inorgánicos, de sonda, si están en un banco de esperma, es más hasta los que va a tener en un futuro, cualquier cosa que encuentre (Marbes colgó y se dirigen a la habitación de Jason) 

Jason intentó hacer una llamada, en cuanto comenzó a marcar Bruce experimentó una punzada en su corazón, sospechaba a quien seria.
    
    
    Oliver estaba el teléfono estaba llegando a la Watchtower, Clark estaba frente, Diana a un lado, Kory y Dinah sentadas a los lados de Oliver - _William que gusto doble informe, creo que escarmentaste. todo bien cariño_

\- todo bien solo quería informarme, y saber como estas
    
    
    - _oh excelente y listo para el segundo paso_

\- bien, me alegro
    
    
    - _pronto iremos para tender la trapa al traidor -_ anuncio Oliver

\- papá - Bruce colocó el periódico más arriba de su rostro mientras escuchaba incómodamente, odia escuchar llamar a otro hombre padre con tanto cariño
    
    
    - _Una vez que lo atrapemos sera una amenaza menos   _

Jason se preocupa nervioso por la seguridad de Oliver y no poder estar ahí - Joder Olie no te extralimites por todo lo sagrado
    
    
    - _Vamos William no seas sobre protector, es mi deber como padre cuidarte, no lo contrario_

-mmmj cuando sera eso- Jason gruño, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora lisiado como se perdió 
    
    
    - _En unos cuatro días calculamos_ - Oliver mintió ellos pensaban salir al día siguiente

\- No, no es demasiado pronto - reclamó Jason con voz imperativa
    
    
    - _Por todos los cielos ni esperes venir, solo te diré que si veo tu trasero aquí lo pateare de regreso a un lugar seguro.  __Aparte tendremos el apoyo del Super no te preocupes -_ Oliver no desea poner a su hijo en riesgo de nuevo sabiendo lo impulsivo que era, aseguró que todo lo que iba a estar bien, Superman resoplo divertido escuchando la disputa de Oliver con su sobreprotector hijo

\- oye, sabes posiblemente tengamos noche de farra dentro de nuestro espacio seguro
    
    
    - _¿Y dices que yo me excedo? William ustedes dos son de miedo, por favor no vayas fuera en busca de acción no quiero deberles a los Waynes por sacarte de la cárcel por pasear en ropa interior en vía pública o alguna estupidez que suelen hacer ustedes dos _ - Kory soltó una fuerte carcajada gritando que le enviaran fotos, Diana solo gimió "Ese chico con o sin recuerdos nunca cambiara" 

-jajajaja viejo es la mansión o el cubil de Marcelo
    
    
    - _Me alegro, no destrocen la Mansión por favor_

\- si viejo promesa, posiblemente mañana esté en estado comatoso hasta el día siguiente
    
    
    - _Me alegro que no tomes en ese caso invernarían  como un dos jodidas ardillas_

Jason hizo una pausa, Bruce simuladamente dirige su atención para verlo tragar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza - pá - dijo con voz suave - te amo, manda mi amor a mi anguel y Dinah quieres - por un momento las palabras atoradas en su garganta como lo que significaba para él su padre, Dinah y Kory- sabes nunca te lo he dicho pero siempre ha sido mi ancla, tu y Roy
    
    
    Oliver trago y junto a las cejas preocupado - _¿Cariño todo esta bien? _- Dinah se acerco a Oliver preocupada junto a la oreja en el auricular

\- si estoy un poco sentimental 
    
    
    Oliver apreto el boton de grabar la conversación con una sonrisa - _¿puedes repetir lo ultimo?_ desde el te amo

mierda viejo no tienes llenadero. Sabes, creo que soy un enorme bebé extraña a su papi - dijo riendo entre dientes
    
    
    Dinah miró a Oliver sonriendo y volvió a pegar su oído en el auricular, luego una preocupación paso por su mente - _Cariño, tal vez cuando llegues tendremos que hablar de algo, solo espero que no lo tomes mal _- Oliver hablo con voz nerviosa, los murciélagos estaban pisando los talones, posiblemente Bruce buscaria la forma legal de llevar a Jason de vuelta, entonces si tenia que decir la verdad, era mejor que la escuchara de la propia boca de Oliver-_ nunca te lo dije, pero yo he sabido lo que te paso en Gotham, por favor no enfurezcas, pero necesito que esto sea cara a cara_ - por un momento la habitación se sintio helada para todos los que estaban en el lugar

Jason quedo en silencio por un momento - Bien, sera cuando nos veamos. - suspiro por la línea, había notado la voz nerviosa de Oliver - Sabes Olie, durante todo este tiempo, este corto tiempo que hemos estado juntos, que me reclamaste como tuyo, siempre me ha dado la fuerza para levantarme, empujas hacia arriba, sujetándome, cuando todos mis miedos me golpean logras darme el valor que necesito para seguir, nunca me ha abandonado, cuando hay desesperanza puedo escuchar tu voz impulsándome, junto a ti puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa, ni los mares más enojados, ni las tormentas más furiosas pueden romper vínculo que hay entre los dos, encontraremos el camino entre la tormenta
    
    
    Fuen en ese momento donde Oliver se rompió sin poder contener el sonido del sollozo

Jason escucho el sollozo de Oliver haciendo su corazón se encogiera - viejo no, mierda ya te puse sentimental - Bruce observo las lágrimas de Jason que corrían por sus mejillas -
    
    
    _Hijo - _respondió con la voz quebrada, Dinah también lloraba abrazando a Oliver, por su parte los demas estaban preocupados

No viejo no te preocupes es solo que estoy nostálgico y cuando los pensé perdidos, solo no,no puedo permitir que pase otro día sin decirte lo que significa para mi
    
    
    Oliver olisqueó el aire limpiándose el rostro - _eres un completo cobarde, ven y dímelo a la cara_

Jason soltó una carcajada - por ti lo que sea, te amo
    
    
    _Yo tambien, cuidate quieres_ - Oliver colgó, mientras los ojos asustados estaban sobre la pareja que se abrazaba, Dinah susurraba una y otra vez "Todo ira bien amor, todo estara bien"
    
    
    Olie, - Kory tomo su mano - tan mal fue eso - ella también estaba preocupada por la reacción que tuviera Jason con ella, no podía perder a su amigo, no de nuevo
    
    
    Genial, Kory - Oliver palmeo la mano de Kory - no se que hice para merecer a un chico tan dulce 
    
    
    Dinah soltó a Oliver y limpio su rostro - Simplemente fue hermoso la forma en que se expresó, la forma en que le hablo de como le da fuerza su padre, como lo empuja, le dijo que era su ancla 
    
    
    Mierda quieres escucharlo, lo grave para chantajearlo pero nunca espere esto, cuando termino la grabación de nuevo había lagrimas en los ojos de Dinah emocionada, Kory y Diana se unieron al sentimentalismo 
    
    
    Oliver no se que has hecho de ese chico - hablo Clark - pero lo que fuere me alegro por los dos.

Durante la llamada Dick solo miraba preocupado de reojo a su padre resivir puñala tras puñalada. Alfred se retiro por un momento al baño secar sus ojos.

Tim se levanto y sujeto la mano de Jason, el cual le dio una triste sonriza - Pronto volveras con ellos - dijo en voz baja, en ese momento vio la sirueta en la puerta.

* * *

Marcelo entró, faltaban un parde minutos para la cirugía, Jason lo miró y sonrió con la mirada triste -fuera- gruño Marcelo - necesitábamos un momento a solas 

Por favor - solicitó Jason, cuando salieron Marcelo se envió a su lado - Marcelo si esto falla, diles que los amo, que han sido lo mejor que me paso, gracias por todo lo que me dió, todos y cada uno de ustedes, no hay palabras simplemente para decir lo mucho que significan para mi

Marcelo lo abrazó a su pecho -Mierda, el escritor se quedó sin palabras - Marcelo dio círculos con su palma en la espalda de Jason - va a salir todo bien, piensa en eso

Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerle esto a Olie si falla el procedimiento - Jason acomodo su mejilla en el hombro de Marcelo

Hey no esta solo - Marcelo besó la mandibula cincelada de Jason - nos levantaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, ten fe 

Marcelo lo tomó de los hombros -podemos desistir de esto si no estas seguro

Tal vez esta sea la mi mejor opción por el momento - dijo Jason - sin embargo

Sí es terrorífico - sujeto las manos de Jason

Las enfermeras entraron, Marcelo tuvo que salir al pasillo, llego el momento, una vez que salió Jason de la habitación en la camilla, la familia le deseo suerte a Jason, Dick lo abrazo con fuerza "Te veremos pronto", Bruce sujeto la mano de Jason "Todo salda bien campio" dijo, Tim tomo una de sus manos "Estare aquí, eres fuerte Jay se que lo lograras", Alfred beso la frente de Jason "Mi querido muchacho ya has pasado por demasiado" Cass por su parte sonrio "vas a enseñarme otros pasos hermanito" le advirtio mientras lo abrazaba, Step fue mas solemne al igual que Selina, le desearon suerte, Barbara fue un poco mas atrevida tomando el rostro de Jason con las dos manos "Cass tiene razon, todavia necesitamos que nos enseñes nuevos pasos" sello el compromiso con un beso en los labios de Jason, el cual se vio sorprendido por el arrojo de la pelirroja "Vaya forma de pedir las cosas" Jason respondio con una sonriza.

El ultimo fue Marcelo se inclinó sujetando una de las manos de Jason y la otra su mandibula - Te amo fratello - dio un beso apretado en los labios de Jason, dejando a Bruce a un grado de la apoplejía - aqui estare cuando despiertes

Jason sonríe y da una palmada en el rostro de Marcelo -no olvides el vodka - los camilleros se enfilan hacia el quirófano

Bruce mira con ojos desorvitados hacia donde esta Dick quien solo sube los hombros- es una nueva costumbre de ellos dos, o de ellos con varios - Dick sacude las manos - no me preguntes más 

Bruce se acerca discretamente a Dick - sí él tiene una preferencia diferente

No que es lo que piensas Bruce, al parecer es algo que adoptó viviendo en Europa -murmuró Dick

Entonces tu y Jason - Bruce pregunta para por fin lo descargo de su pecho

Mierda Bruce -exclamó sorprendido atrayendo las miradas por un momento - Jason es mi hermano y yo no soy bi, lo del beso fue para evadir a los Falcone sin comprometer a Marcelo y lo otro fue un estúpido error, no sabia que Jason estaba tan sensible y el tenia cosquillas

Mmmh cosquillas - repite Bruce - evita dárselas cuando se recupere quieres, o mejor evita darselas sin importar el motivo 

Dick arque la ceja desinflando los hombros -Por que a mi - murmuró lanzando una patada en el piso - un maldito error y todos te lo recuerdan

Dos - Bruce le recuerda 


	153. La Carnada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa he estado algo atareada con trabajos y exámenes, como siempre espero que disfruten el capitlo

Las puertas se abrieron, un pequeño grupo de capas entraron a Watchtower, al ver que se encontraba entre ellos el arquero y Black Canary empezaron los saludos junto con la calurosa bienvenida. Ese dia convocaron a todos los que estaban desde el incidente cuando descubrieron que Jason estaba vivo con excepción del Batclan se aseguraron que todos estuvieran en el lugar.

Terra miraba desde lejos a discreción, por fin podía darle algo a Slade con la esperanza que la recompensará con las rudas caricias y el buen sexo que solía tener con él, aun que al terminar solía sentirse algo fría ya que el hombre cuando terminaba se levantaba y duchaba para continuar con sus asuntos. Slade no era mal hombre, la había rescatado, dado un techo y comida, al principio fue cálido, bueno para ser Slade, pero en unas pocas noches entre las piernas de Terra la pasión se disipó y solo era trabajo. Terra suspiro y decidió acercarse a la pareja -Me alegra tenerlos de vuelta sanos -dijo Terra "Broken Arrow está bien?"

"Si claro, es solo que por el momento decidimos que sería mejor que fuera a San Francisco a requiere cuidados y descanso" contesto Black Canary

"Me alegra por todos ustedes" contesto Terra con una amable sonrisa. Había algo que a Dinah no le gustaba de la chica, era como una comezón debajo de la piel, un mal presentimiento a pesar que era la segunda vez que la veía 

"Necesitamos a la mayoría en el salon, escojan solo tres de guardia, llegó el momento de dejar de defendernos y atacar" ordenó Diana "solo los miembros de la Liga tienen la obligación de estar presentes, entre ustedes echenlo a la suerte"

El grupo de Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary y Superman se encaminaron al salón, Terra se quedó observando discretamente hasta que los perdió de vista - Hola preciosa - maldito Garfield, la mancha verde le hizo dar semejante brinco

-Oh vamos no soy tan desagradable para asustarte - Beast boy sonrió cálido con una amplia sonrisa - Un centavo por tus pensamientos

-Beast boy avisa a todos que solo tres se quedarán a vigilar, los demas tenemos que ir a la reunión en la sala principal - dijo sin más y se dirigió a hacia la sala mientras Garfield miraba las curvas de Terra al andar, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo espeluznante ahí parado mirando el trasero de la chica, giro y se dirigio a dar aviso a los demas

Terra miro por detrás de su hombro cuando dejo de sentir el trasero caliente por la mirada de Beast boy giro al pasillo derecho, se ocultó entre los pilares para enviar un mensaje a Deathstroke

_ Terra _

_Red Hood llega mañana a San Francisco, busquen en los hospitales_

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando su teléfono vibró entre sus manos

_Papi Nevado_

_Mantenme informado_

Terra guardo su teléfono y se dirigió a la sala con pasos apresurados, observó que algunos ya estaban entrando en el lugar, tomó un asiento destinado para el grupo de Teen Titans y los Young Justice. No espero mucho para que todos estuvieran dentro del lugar, como siempre Beat boy se sentó a su lado parloteando hasta que Nightwing entró activando el holograma. Fue una sorpresa para todos que Nightwing se presenta en lugar de Batman, Terra esperaba que todo el Batclan estuviera en el lugar, en cambio Batman decidió tomar la reunión en videoconferencia, el holograma se formo una vez todos reunidos disculpándose por no asistir ya que sucesos apremiantes en Gotham demandaban su permanencia en el lugar. Justo después Wonder Woman tomo la palabra.

\- Gracias a todos por su presencia - inició el discurso, -como todos ustedes sabrán hemos tenido constantes ataques por parte del nuevo grupo de villanos que Luthor convoco, todavia no sabes realmente cuantos mas estan detras de los ataques - Diana tomó el control para proyectar un mapa con las diferentes zonas de los ataques.

-Todo indica que tenemos dos tipos de ataques, unos como son a pequeñas armerias y robos los cuales han sido para distraernos efectuados por villanos menos peligrosos, o inestables como es el caso de Joker, tenemos los principales, ataques bien planificados que nos muestran que están detrás de una nueva droga. Arrow te cedo la palabra- Wonder Woman toma asiento

Oliver se levanta tomando el control que Diana le da, Oliver cambia la imagen a un fórmula, los robos de Venimelk y Radanalsil V forman un compuesto que ayuda al daño neuronal y regeneración mas rapida de los órganos en caso de heridos, lo que hace en una persona normal es incrementar su fuerza como con el Venom - señala Oliver - las dosis son menores, tanto como su adictividad, el problema es que al cabo de un tiempo la droga deja de ser eficaz quedando solo las contraindicaciones que son peores que usando venom, si el sujeto sigue usandola aparte de la adicción, cambios de humor su cuerpo poco a poco se intoxicara y esta ya no será capaz de reparar el tejido dañado, lo mismo sucederá si se excede en su uso. - Oliver escanea a cada uno de los que están en la mesa, tratando de encontrar al topo - ese es el motivo por que estan buscando el nuevo derivado del Frakla, droga anteriormente distribuida por los Falcone, ellos piensan que _mi hijo_ fue tratado con ella - Nightwing se movió incómodo, Batman agradece no estar en presencia de Oliver, agradecía su intervención pero el fuego de los celos empezó a arder en sus venas al igual que en sus entrañas

Oliver no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, alteraba cosas por que si sabían que Jason seguía usando junto con otros medicamentos afirmaria su situación como blanco de los criminales

Terra muerde su labio, no sabe si intervenir o no pero al final - entonces si no fue con la nueva droga cómo es que Broken Arrow sobrevivió a la golpiza de Batman 

Nightwing no pudo evitar sacar un gemido, Bruce sentía como el escalofrío subió por sus piernas a todo el cuerpo, la expresión de Oliver se endureció ante el recuerdo, la preocupación por perder a ese chico tan especial hundía su estómago, si el Batclan no hubiera fallado se habría perdido la oportunidad de tener a Jason en su vida, llenándola de tantas cosas, alegría, orgullo, fue Jason el que lo enseño a ser un verdadero padre, a amar realmente a un hijo, cuanto le había fallado a Roy y se lamentaba tanto por eso, no sabia como el frio murciélago podía vivir con lo que la había hecho a Jason. 

-Demasiadas cirugías, doctores, medicina experimental han aplazado su muerte - Oliver dio un suspiro tartamudo

Fueron palabras duras ante una realidad ineludible, Diana cerro los ojos impidiendo que se llenaran de lágrimas, trago el nudo en la garganta, Superman que había estado muy cerca de ellos, recordando la conversación gravada se sintió terriblemente mal, todo era tan injusto en la vida de Jason Todd, su cruel infancia, su destino marcado por una muerte prematura de niño que parece que su segunda vida no era lo que debería de ser, torturado por su resurrección, intentando volver a la familia y luego señalado sin previas averiguaciones y prácticamente asesinado por el hombre que deseaba que fuera su padre y ahora que tenía uno que se merecía el destino estaba decidido a que la muerte lo arrancara de una mejor vida. Clark se sintió triste, indignado quería romper las paredes de la realidad como Superboy Prime para arrancar al niño de ese destino. 

Nightwing solo cerró los ojos para que ese destino no alcanzará a Jason y lo que estaban haciendo diera frutos. Por su parte Batman sonrió internamente, el por primera vez tomaría a su hijo con el cuerpo roto y lo arreglaria, podría ganar la simpatía de Jason y tal vez en el futuro de alguna forma hacerlo regresar a la familia, su verdadera familia 

-Oh - exclamó Terra confundida - entonces el no está del todo sano

-No, Terra no lo está - Oliver dejó el control sobre la mesa y tomó asiento 

Fue turno de Superman para hablar - Hemos decidido salir en grupos, aunque la droga no sea lo que el enemigo se imagina no podemos permitir que lleguen a ella o a Broken Arrow - Clark tomó el control cambiando a un mapa del planeta con áreas marcadas

\- Flash, Green Arrow junto con de los Young Titans irán a Dakota

-Arrow, Dinah y los murciélagos irán a San Francisco 

\- Wonder Woman con excepción de Kon, estarán en Nueva York

-Cyborg, Martian Manhunter y todo los Teen Titans se ocuparan de Metropolis

-Star Fire, Green Lantern ustedes con el permiso de Batman irán a Gothica y.... Starfire no incendies nada

Kory hizo una mueca

\- Korn, Jon junto con los demas harán guardia. Señores pido que permanezcan en el Watchtower a excepción de Nightwing, no salgan al no ser que sea algo realmente importante, si abandonan el lugar informen a alguien de la liga por favor - Clark dio por terminada la reunión, fue a su lugar mientras Diana espero que Cyborg desconectara el holograma de Batman de inmediato, prontamente activo un bloqueador de señal, el topo no podría comunicarse, las nuevas cámaras que Diana con ayuda de Cyborg estaban listas, la carnada estaba colocada era hora de que la presa cayera en ella.

Terra salio, se tomo su tiempo, charlo con integrantes de su equipo, hizo algunas tareas, una vez que todo parecía volver a la rutina busco un lugar privado y sacó su teléfono -Maldición - murmuro, no había señal, luego salió, recorrió los pasillos, busco un lugar fuera de las cámaras habituales verificó su teléfono y los resultados fueron lo mismo, una y otra vez lo intento sin resultado alguno, Deathstroke iba a matarla. Mordió su labio y entonces se dirigió al área donde las computadoras y comunicadores se encontraban para su fortuna estaba Beast Boy, sonriendo coquetamente le pidió que le trajera un café y un pastelillo de la cafetería con la promesa de ella hacer guardia quedarse a su lado acompañándolo hasta la siguiente ronda 

Terra cuando estuvo sola tomo la computadora, abrió las comunicaciones y mandó un mensaje a Deathstroke informando que Red Hood estaría en San Francisco seguramente custodiado por Arrow, Canary y los murciélagos, también que tuviera cuidado con la droga ya que tenía efectos secundarios y que la recuperación de Red Hood no era milagrosa, solo había darle tiempo extra 

Ella espero respuesta pero no la hubo, escucho los pasos de Beast Boy acercándose, rápido cerro las comunicaciones. Guiro y sonrió seductoramente como lo hacia en presencia de Slade, sus piernas largas cruzadas y una mano jugando con su cabello - Gracias eres un encanto - dijo provocando que el corazón de Gar se acelerara junto con su inquieto amigo de abajo, afortunadamente nada visible de lo que pudiera Garfield arrepentirse.

* * *

Cuando Deathstroke miro el mensaje de inmediato cayó en la cuenta que no era desde el teléfono seguro de Terra - Estúpida muchacha - gruño, entrecerró su gran ojo azul grisáceo - algo apesta aquí murmuró, luego arrastrar la mirada en las noticias donde hablaban de la condición del Joker, al parecer seguía convaleciente, en el hospital de Arkham que recibió cuando el mayordomo del millonario Bruce Wayne defendió al hijo del millonario Damian Wayne en un intento de robo. 

Slade sabia que algo estaba cocinandose, se levantó del sofá dejo a lado el vaso con Whisky en una modesta mesa que adornaba la pequeña sala de su refugio, los hielos tintinearon derritiéndose en el cambio de temperatura mientras Wilson cambiaba sus ropas y cogia sus armas, esa noche se dirigirá a Arkham. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	154. De regreso a la mansion

Verde fue lo primero que vio cuando lo empujaron a la conciencia, fue empujado todavía más allá de su resurrección pero él no lo sabía, Jason jadeo a través del pánico, la ira y dolor, algo estaba mal en él, podía sentirlo, oleadas de emoción amplificadas al máximo. Ya no se encontraba en el hospital, Bruce hizo arreglos para llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión con todo el equipo médico que el dinero pudiera comprar, no escatimo en gastos, sin embargo eso no le hacía sentir mejor

Jason se movió incómodo, entonces el mareo y dolor se incrementó haciéndolo sisear, una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal a su cabeza de ida y vuelta, demasiada sensibilidad, sensaciones que iban más allá de él mismo, todo su cuerpo gritaba, no le quedó más que respirar a través del dolor y el ansia que lo ahogaba, apretó los dientes ahogando el grito atrapado en su garganta, no supo quién pero alguien administro algo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

La neblina en su mente solo tenía cabida para el dolor cuando estaba despierto, cuando dormía tenía pesadillas horrible siendo golpeado, apuñalado o de alguna forma herido, escuchaba la risa maniática y el crujir de sus huesos con la palanca una y otra vez mientras le decía que dolía más, esta vez no era una pelirroja la que se encontraba con él, si no una mujer rubia que fumaba un cigarro mientras su cuerpo era maltratado. Manchas de sangre en una tela amarilla cubría su espalda en el piso "el otro chico mantequilla tenía mejores modales" dijo el payaso antes de seguir azotando. Jason no podía despertar, deseaba salir de ese lugar pero la paliza continuaba, hasta que todo se volvió negro no por mucho tiempo, un reloj, no más bien una bomba fue lo que vio primero, lo segundo fue la mujer rubia amarrada "mamá" le llamó.

Jason giro sobre su espalda para poner los grilletes y sus manos frente de él, la espalda se sentía tan rota que fue un milagro incorpórase no por mucho tiempo ya que sus piernas cedieron, se arrastró a la mujer y con manos temblorosas logró liberarla de sus amarres, algo brilló un fino metal que utilizo para liberarse de sus grilletes, de nuevo se arrastró a la bomba 30 minutos y contando. Jason intentó desarmar la bomba mientras la mujer seguía diciendo que la puerta estaba atorada que iban a morir, cuando Jason supo que era imposible detener la cuenta mortal saco fuerzas y se arrojo a la mujer mientras una ola incandescente quemaba su espalda 

Jason se despertó con un horrible grito que llenó por completo la habitación su espalda se enderezó pocos centímetros y eso hizo que el dolor palpitara de nuevo, alguien sostuvo sus hombros

-Fratello tranquilo - dijo la voz mientra ladeaba su espalda - qui - Jason daba arcadas incontenibles vaciando jugos gástrico de su pobre estómago vacío

\- Signor Alfredo, venga rápido - gritó Marcelo, Jason no tenía más contenido en el estómago pero las arcadas continuaban solo causándole dolor 

\- Oh mi dios - exclamó Alfred, rápidamente tomó un aguja he inyecto en el suero paclitaxel para frenar el vómito directo en la vena del otro brazo, Jason siente el ardor del frio liquido entrando por sus venas mientras su estomago se hundia una vez más, bendito Alfred logró que el suplicio de su estómago finalizar por fin al hundimiento de sus entrañas, Jason cobraba movilidad pero a que costo

-Signore Alfred, Bruce está seguro de lo que hace - Marcelo parecía nervioso, irritado debido a su propia inutilidad de poder hacer algo

-El amo Bruce tuvo mucho detenimiento al realizar las pruebas - aseguro Alfred, aun que las cosquillas de la duda estaban persistentes en su mente

Marcelo recostó a Jason, le dio un poco de agua junto con un deposito pequeño para que se enjuagara, Jason así lo hizo - William necesitas que llame a algun doctor, tal vez estemos a tiempo de revertir esto - Marcelo miraba los ojos de William con un destello verde inusual 

Jason jadeo con ojos cansados - So....lo un poco más - cada palabra le costaba articular en su boca, se sentía tan débil, tan frágil como nunca había recordado estar

Marcelo paso la mano sobre sus cabellos húmedos y pegajosos por el sudor - Bene si así lo decides - Marcelo puso una mano en la antepierna de Jason lo que provoco un jadeo en Jason

-¿Me tocaste? - pregunto Jason con ojos abiertos, Alfred se acercó con la esperanza palpitando en su corazón y su mano en ella para sostenerlo en caso de que fuera un falso positivo

\- Si pero no de forma inapropiada William - contestó con humor 

Jason sonrió débilmente - Te siento - dijo jadeando - siento muchas cosas, principalmente me siento como mierda, pero sentí tu mano

-Por fin mi querido muchacho - Alfred tomo la muñeca de Jason con ojos rosados de lágrimas

Marcelo soltó una carcajada nerviosa, sujeto las mejillas de William y se acercó - Mas le valía a ese bribón del Wayne que esto sucediera pronto por que estaba a punto de patear su engreído trasero

\- Joven Marcelo - exclamó Alfred alarmado

-Disculpeme signore Alfred pero William ha pasado por demasiado dolor para que esto no funcionara 

-Espero joven Marcelo que esas ideas están descartadas cuando el amo Bruce se encuentre en casa - Alfred le dio una mirada de desaprobación que no tuvo efecto en el irreverente chico

-Solo si los dolores empiezan a disminuir - advirtio Marcelo

Jason volvió a gemir su semblante no se veía bien - Tal vez esto le calme el dolor - Marcelo sacó un medicamento de la gaveta, ya que neciamente el se instalo en el cuarto de Jason a pesar de las protestas de Dick y Bruce

-Esto es de las pocas cosas que lo calman un poco - informó Marcelo - no interviene con su medicamento regular

-Necesitamos informar al amo Bruce 

Marcelo se molesto - El no esta aqui y William presenta demasiado dolor - Marcelo se siente molesto, Jason no debería estar sin atención médica, un mayordomo que puede saber por mas entrenado que este en primeros auxilios

-Entiendo su preocupación, de inmediato llamare al amo Bruce - Alfred sale de la habitación, odia ver a Jason con tanto dolor ya ha tenido el suficiente en su vida. 

Alfred toma el elevador que lo lleva a la cueva, Bruce esta terminando la videoconferencia con la Liga para su fortuna - Amo Bruce - saluda

-Hola Alfred 

\- Me temo que el maestro Jason refiriendo demasiado dolor en su recuperación

Bruce saca la capucha, Alfred le da el analgesico - Me informo el joven Marcelo que esto parece calmarlo un poco cuando ha sido necesario - Bruce mira la etiqueta hace una llamada a Lucius para que indague si el compuesto puede intervenir con la recuperación de Jason 

-Alfred, subiré a revisar a Jason, informarme en cuanto Lucius llame - Bruce se dirige a cambiarse de ropa está consciente que ha pasado mucho tiempo a bajo en la cueva, pero no puede dejar cabos sueltos, esto también es de vital importancia.

Cuando Bruce llega al pasillo escucha gritos desgarradores por un momento se queda petrificado, otro grito más lo despabila, corre hacia la recamara, Marcelo sujeta a Jason que literalmente está está revolcándose del dolor - ¿Que ha pasado? 

La expresión de Marcelo es una combinación de ira y preocupación, su mandíbula se aprieta cuando ve a Bruce, para su poca tolerancia ya le hubiera reventado un puñetazo en su engreído rostro solo soporta la situación por su amigo - Empezó aumentar el dolor hace unos segundos. -maledizione ¿es esto normal?

Bruce mueve a Marcelo abre una gaveta con llave una inyección de emergencia, la mira unos segundo traga sabiendo lo que puede hacer, lo que el pozo ha hecho con Jason, titubea - QUE SE DETENGA AAAAH....NO (jadeo).. AAARRGGGH...- las manos de Jason se retuercen en las cobijas está en posición fetal tratando de encontrar alivio, rasguña el colchón, lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, arquea su espalda busca algo de que sostenerse, Marcelo le toma la mano gime debido al apretón de Jason que se siente morir. Bruce respira e introduce el agua del pozo de lázaro directamente en su torrente sanguíneo

Jason sintió algo helado entrando en su brazo, luego vino un ardor, no podía respirar, sintió una puñalada en la cabeza causando que su cuerpo se tensara, involuntariamente su espalda se arqueó tanto como pudo casi levitando de la cama, su rostro se trasformo en una mueca de dolor, su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso, su visión se oscureció mientras se deslizaba en una oscuridad llena de dolor.


	155. La neblina

Algo malo sucede cuando el agua del pozo entra en el torrente sanguíneo de Jason provocando que se convulsione, hay falta de aire en sus pulmones, Jason se sacude con violencia, Bruce y Marcelo lo sujetan - No respira - grita Marcelo desesperado - Que has hecho 

Todo el ruido ha llamado la atención Dick recien cambiado ha subido a la mansión, escucha los gritos - Que demonios pasa? - pregunta a Tim que está junto con Step, Barbara, Duke y Cass todos se han quedado congelados, dudando en ir al cuarto solo miran al pasillo, Damian que estaba en el otro cuarto se acerca tímidamente

Dick sin decir más corre pasando a través de ellos, esto los espabila y salen disparados tras Dick. Cuando llegan al cuarto Jason a lazado con fuerza a Bruce y Marcelo lejos con un grito desesperado "_Aaaaaah_" el cuerpo de Jason está completamente arqueado apodo solo de la cabeza y planta de los pies, sus manos sujetan en un puño las sábanas

Dick corre a ayudar a Bruce y Tim auxilia a Marcelo, cuando se incorporan el cuerpo de Jason está desplomado en la cama, un gemido "no toques a mamá" dice con una voz valiente pero suplicante, Bruce abre los ojos "no" su mente repite, "no lo hagas pasar por todo eso"

Las cejas de Dick se fruncen, no está seguro y espera que no sea lo que está pensando sin embargo la postura de Jason cambia "por favor papá" gime roto, infantil, se acurruca sobre sí mismo protegiendo su rostro, se ve pequeño, su cuerpo se sacude como si recibiera golpes invisibles acompañados de gemidos reprimidos, la mueca de dolor en su rostro junto con las lágrimas no lo hacen nada difícil para los que conocen su vida saber que es lo que está pasando por su mente.

Pasan unos minutos cuando un lamento brota de la garganta de Jason "NO, no, no. mami, mami, despierta. mami, mamá no me dejes solo" Marcelo lo mira incrédulo -qué demonios William - Tim lo sujeta -no podemos tocarlo solo lo alteraría 

Ducke se siente como si fuera un intruso, él y Jason nunca han compartido momentos íntimos, duda en quedarse o salir, da un paso titubeante hacia la puerta

Marcelo será mejor que salgas- pide Bruce - todos salgan - pide de nuevo

Pero Marcelo es firme -Ni loco, William es más que un amigo, es como un hermano - los puños apretados están a su costado

En ese momento Duke aprovecha para salir, siendo el único que lo hace cuando ve a Jason ponerse en posición fetal con gemidos gritos, las lágrimas salen de su rostro, sus manos revolotean detrás de su espalda como si quisiera sacar a alguien de su espada, luego su espalda se curva, una de sus manos está a su costado clavadas en el colchón como si alguien lo sujetara, la otra vuela hacia un brazo invisible que sujeta su cabellera, sus dientes se aprietan, los ojos totalmente apretados solo soportando lo que sea por lo que estuviera pasando

Marcelo se lanza hacia Jason -Amichi, prego soy Marcelo - Marcelo intenta liberarlo de su captor invisible, pero solo lo que provoca es que Jason se sacuda más atrapandolo en ese terrible momento en ese momento Bruce aprovecha e inyecta un anestésico en el brazo de Marcelo el cual se da unos pasos hacia atrás con mirada desconcertada, siente la amenaza, sabe que hay algo malo con todos ellos, el cuarto gira siente unos brazos que lo sujetan antes de caer.

Bruce sostiene a Marcelo, el hombre es pesado y lo coloca en el sofá, quisiera sacarlo pero eso desviara su atención de Jason más cuando Jason mismo empieza a gritar "Por que Sheila?, por qué mamá?" luego se sacude entre gritos rotos, su cuerpo se sacude, sus brazos en su espalda indefenso, la habitación se tensa al grado que nadie se da cuenta cuando Alfred se apoya en el marco de la puerta horrorizado mientras Jason revive la paliza con el Joker, cada golpe es recibido sin descanso sacudiendo su cuerpo, el gemido cada vez más débil

Step casi pasa encima del mayordomo, eso es demaciado, ella recuerda su propia casi muere en manos de Black Mask, las lágrimas derramadas se desparraman en sus ojos, puede entender el infierno que pasó Jason, la soledad, la desesperación y es mas lastimoso cuando escucha a Jason decir "lo siento Bruce" sentir ¿que? era un niño desesperado por amor, aprobación 

Por unos momentos fue tranquilidad como presagio a la tormenta, el cuerpo de Jason volvió a sacudirse "voy a sacarte de aquí mamá" jadeo con debilidad, luego vino desesperación, su cuerpo se arqueó como recibiendo el impacto, todos sabían que impactó era, Bárbara se aferraba a Dick de un lado, Tim del otro con horror y lágrimas miraban impotentes a Jason, Tim apretaba los dientes furioso, por que Bruce lo estaba haciendo pasar por eso, no era suficiente con el sufrimiento de su cuerpo roto, tenía que torturarlo mentalmente solo para satisfacer su complejo de culpa.

Bruce estaba petrificado, sus dientes rechinaban, no era lo mismo los informes leídos que ver en las sacudidas de Jason la tortura que el Joker había administrado en el muchacho, la traición y su intento por salvar a una madre que nunca estuvo presente, cruel y egoísta hasta el final. Sin embargo Jason a pesar de ser un niño duro que su infancia fue robada, espinoso en los bordes, a veces cruel con los que lo merecían era capaz de perdonar y sacrificar su vida por alguien que no lo valía, ¿acaso eso no es lo que hace un héroe? Bruce nunca lo entendió, porque a pesar de su propia tragedia nunca vivió una vida tan dura como la de Jason, cuántos errores cometió desde el principio, el solo le dio más de lo mismo.

Damian estaba con los músculos tensos, por dura que fuera su madre en esa dualidad de amor y dureza, no entendía la necesidad de Jason por una mujer que no conocía cuando tenía a padre a lado de él, ¿por qué ir a buscar a una desconocida? ¿Por que dar la vida por quien lo traicionó? no fue desobediencia como Bruce siempre lo dijo, fue necesidad, fue amor por lo que Jason murió.

Cass estaba leyendo cada movimiento del cuerpo de Jason, supo y entendió del maltrato de su padre, pudo vislumbrar el terrible momento cuando Jason estaba siendo asaltado, abusado por un hombre mayor en las calles, cada golpe y desesperación registrada en el rostro de Jason, dolor era lo que definía a Jason y no era nada justo lo que la vida le daba una y otra vez

Cuando el cuerpo de Jason se sacudió de nuevo cortando el movimiento de sus manos a la mitad del camino, un ruido atrapado en su garganta intentando recuperar el aire, luego un grito que hizo que todos saltaran sobre su piel clavando las manos en el muro invisible "No, no, por favor" su rostro reflejaba pánico, "_BATMAN, BATMAN, ESTOY AQUÍ ABAJO_" desesperación pura en su voz "papá, papá, por favor, alguien ayuda" su voz se redujo como si el aire no fuera suficiente, "no, no, por favor no quiero morir aquí " las lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro "vamos, vamos" sus manos buscaban una salida de su ataúd, de desesperación paso a una expresión gélida, determinada, un niño que había vivido horrores como él lo había hecho, sobreviviendo a las calles, a una familia abusiva, a dos madres incompetentes había solo daban el camino a dos disyuntivas, el someterse al cruel destino o a luchar y Jason nació luchando, él era un luchador innato a diferencia de los que estaban en la habitación que fueron formados por su propia determinación o entrenados las manos de Jason revolotean " Cava tu propia salida" murmuraba

Alfred derramaba lágrimas, una mano apoyada en el pecho, su niño nunca mereció tales terrores, no merecía estar luchando una vez más con cada pulgada de su vida, no merecía sentirse indefenso 

Por un momento la quietud gobierno de nuevo, parecía esto no tener fin, las manos de Jason volaron, sus piernas también, por un momento pareció que se iba a derrumbar de la amplia cama, una lucha, una golpiza, Jason se veía feroz solo gruñidos guturales, parte de de su vida que estaba oculta del conocimiento de los murciélagos iniciaba. 


	156. La vida desconocida de Jason Todd

Al parecer Jason no había sido arrojado al pozo de inmediato, no sabían cuánto tiempo estuvo en Gotham antes de los Al Ghul o que pasó en manos de Talia, todos miraban curioso, Jason siempre les dijo que todo fue borroso 

Golpizas, luchas, un momento donde Jason derramo una lagrima, fueron la antesala antes de que Jason pusiera las manos en su cuello como si se ahogara, un grito de ira y desesperación salió después de eso el golpe de los recuerdos pasados, el efecto del pozo en su mente estallando todas las vivencias negativas

Damian lo reconoció era el pozo, había visto a su abuelo sumergirse y enloquecer - No se acerquen advirtió Damian cuando Bruce tomó una jeringa con sedante, el muchacho ya había padecido lo suficiente y lo peor, quería mantener en secreto lo que venía

Bruce anestesiar a Jason con los efectos del pozo no sabremos que le pueda hacer - advirtió Dick - podrías afectar más su mente dejándolo en ese ciclo de terror

"El sigue vivo, el me mato" gruño Jason con rabia "el lo dejo vivo lastimado mas gente, madres, hijos" los brazos de Jason paren lanzar cosas "era su hijo" lagrimas salen de sus ojos "dejó vivo a mi asesino" Jason se puso en posición fetal sollozando

Bruce trago, se acercó un poco más pero vino otra paliza, Jason parecía estar luchando de nuevo, luego se calmó por un momento "está traficando con niños" murmuró antes de que sus dientes se apretaron junto con sus puños, Bruce frunció las cejas -¿Que hiciste Talia?

Pasó un momento cuando Jason murmuró "Tal vez vuelva a Gotham" murmuró, vino silencio "¿Quién es él Talia? " preguntó con voz gruesa, luego trago "Bien, si, ¿por que no lo estaría?" dijo, luego de un momento se encogió sobre él y lloró con sentimiento " Me sustituyó, nunca fui suficiente, ¿porque nunca me amó lo suficiente?" murmuraba entre sollozos

Jason - el murmullo se escapó de los labios de Bruce, acercó la mano a la frente de Jason pero el rose nunca llegó

Tim se congeló, supo en ese momento cuando Talia enterró su veneno por completo en el corazón de Jason, la mujer sabia manipular, estaba haciendo de Jason un arma para los Al Ghul, para ella, Jason quería regresar al hogar, entonces ella tenía que evitarlo. Recordó cómo se sintió Tim al ser sustituido por Damian gracias a Dick, el enojo, la tristeza y Jason no solo había sido sustituido, lidiaba con la traición de una madre, con su muerte, con desenterrarse de las entrañas de la tierra solo para ser llevado, lanzado al pozo junto con sus efectos que a la fecha tenía que combatir y luego manipulado. Dick apretado a Tim más a su costado "No fue tu culpa, solo de Talia" intentando consolarlo pero los sollozos ahogados de Jason no lo hacían fácil, detrás de esa coraza había un niño con el corazón roto, una y otra vez lo arrancaron del pecho, utilizado, lastimado, traicionado. "Mierda" murmuró Tim secándose las lágrimas

Vinieron más movimientos de lucha, parecía que el entrenamiento impuesto por Talia no tenía fin, luego un murmullo "¿A que te refieres Talia, con castigarlo, tomar Gotham, cruzar la línea?" murmuró, lo que vino casi hace que Damian se caiga de espaldas, Jason dio un gemido al principio pensaron que era de dolor, pero cuando arqueó el cuello murmurando "Talia" entre jadeos las orejas de Bruce se pusieron rojas, los ojos se desorbitaron 

Oh mi palabra - Alfred tomó a Damian para sacarlo

No te atrevas Pennyworth, no permitiré ser excluido - renegaba mientras los gemidos y jadeos sexuales de Jason se hacían más fuertes

Dick apretó los puños provocando una "auch" a Bárbara que la sacó de su shock al mismo tiempo que Dick murmuraba "voy a romperle los dientes a esa embaucadora" no era el hecho de que Talia hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Jason y Bruce, sino de la forma en que su manipulación dejo por alto que Jason una vez fue casi adoptado por ella, el hecho que casi le doblaba la edad, que Jason era menor de edad en esa época y usar el sexo para confundirlo más simplemente era monstruoso. 

Tim tomó a Cass para cubrir los ojos solo rogaba que Jason no tuviera otra erección enorme en ese momento. Selina llegó junto cuando Alfred sacaba a Damian del lugar mientras había jadeos en el cuarto. Recordó cuando una vez que el pozo se calmó en Jason como le pregunto a Tim que si Bruce estaba seguro que Damian era su hijo, Jason lucía un poco nervioso como si supiera algo, Tim luego sospecho que Slade era su padre y todo fue un desastre, menos mal que en ese entonces a Tim lo pensaron muerto, de otra forma hubiera sido todo un embrollo gordo. Ahora entiendo por que Jason se preocupo, a pesar de que Damian comparado en fotos tenía mucha similitud a Bruce cuando niño, Jason físicamente era el más parecido a Bruce, Jason se había vuelto un poco más alto que Bruce, el mismo mentón cincelado, los mismos hombros anchos y ambos construidos como un muro de ladrillos, no era extraño que Jason hubiera sospechado que Damian podría ser fruto de esa aventura 

Bruce estaba congelado, los puños temblaban, como esa mujer se había atrevido a seducir a su hijo en un estado tan vulnerable, simplemente era asqueroso, a pesar de que Jason parecía disfrutarlo, Bruce podía jurar que ella le robo la virginidad a Jason en ese dia, cuan lujuriosa pudo estar esa mujer poniendo las manos donde nadie las había puesto de esa forma, despertando la lujuria de su hijo. Padre e hijo habían compartido a la misma mujer


	157. Dia Cero

Mientras los recuerdos, las sensaciones golpeaban cada célula del cuerpo de Jason, cada sensación lo hacía casi enloquecer, se sentía atrapado en un remolino de sensaciones e imágenes cada una dolorosa, era lo que el pozo hacia, engancharse de cada momento desagradable, curaba el cuerpo pero destrozaba la cordura como pago a lo que regalaba. Jason jadeaba, suplicaba entre cada vivencia negativa en su vida, sentía el dolor, nauseas cuando fue brutalmente asesinado, la traición de su madre biológica le arrancó el corazón, la ira en la manipulación de Talia, la desolación del abandono, los entrenamientos de la liga, muy distante recordaba a un pequeño bebé que Talia solía poner a su resguardo cuando su mente estaba rota, innumerables castillos se llevó en ese entonces debido a la sobre protección del niño, en su mente brumosa asoció a Talia como una madre, fragmentos de recuerdos que la asociaron cuando una vez intentó adoptarlo, todo era demasiado se sentía enloquecer. La fortaleza Al Ghul, Ra's y su interminable odio, siempre deseando asesinarlo, el entrenamiento con innumerables maestros desde Egon el Alemán, la escoria que asesinó por traficar con niños, la Liga de Asesinos hasta All Castle provisto por Talia que diseño cada paso en su plan para obtener Gotham y derrotar a Batman usando a Jason como arma, cada golpe, palabra se filtraba en su ser muy ajeno al drama familiar que sucedía a su alrededor mientras vivía el verde del pozo en sus venas

Mientras en la habitación Bruce olvido por un momento por que necesitamos sacar a todos cuando Jason paso al siguiente pasaje "Te perdono por no salvarme" dijo con voz tranquila "pero en el nombre de lo más sagrado por qué sigue él con vida"

Bruce se congeló, cada fibra de su ser gritaba peligro vas a ser descubierto - Salgan ahora yo me encargare - ordenó Bruce mientras Jason gritaba "él o yo, decide Batman, él o yo" 

Ahora - gruño Bruce con voz de Batman haciendo que los chicos se sacudieron menos Cass

-NO - demandó la niña - me quedo, cuidar hermanito - Cass se puso en guardia, no se iría sin pelea

Un ruido gutural dejo frio a todos, Jason sujetaba su garganta como si se ahogara, los ojos de Dick se hicieron grandes - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? - demandó Dick soltando a Tim y Barbara

La expresión de Tim era de completa decepción hacia Bruce, podría excusar a Bruce cuando la golpiza bajo la premisa de que estaba sufriendo, pero al parecer el ciclo de violencia hacia Jason parecía una constante, ¿de qué forma se pensaba superior a Willis? cuando solo espero que el chico fuera mayor para ni siquiera formarlo en una fila para las golpizas, para dañar su autoestima, para hacer de Jason una advertencia de lo que sucede cuando alguien desobedece al murciélago. Tim nunca tendrá permanecido con Bruce, no lo haré si sus sospechas no son infundadas 

La confusión es interrumpida con un sollozo "Sí, papá, creo que sé" los ojos vuelven a Jason, no saben qué pensar, Jason es muy difícil que use la palabra con P si no es dentro de un sarcasmo "viejo maldita sea porque nunca me lo dijiste, por que no me dejaste morir en ese hospital, hubiera sido mejor "

Bruce se sacude ante las palabras, siente la sangre congelada, lo que viene es un suave "¿Papá?" inseguro, tembloroso, su rostro se descompone como sí otra vez alguien había roto su corazón de una forma despiadada "Pero no los hiciste, Astuto, como decías", la respiración de Jason se agita "no debe importarme después de lo que nos hiciste un mí ya mamá "murmura con lágrimas" NO ME IMPORTA "grita con dolor profundo sus manos a medio cerrar se agitan intentando contener la emoción en su pecho" A mi no me importa "dados con menos fuerza como intentara convencerse de si mismo" Yo no "sus palabras suenan tan rotas como nunca nadie lo ha escuchado, es como si por primera vez en la vida se diera por vencido su aliento suena tartamudo, alguien o algo le había arreglado el corazón del pecho

Todos lo miran con preocupación, es una cara que nunca vio en Jason, siempre tan arrogante parecía que nada, nadie podía lastimarlo, nadie estaba a la altura de Jason lo dejara entrar a su corazón o eso pensaban, pero parecía tan vulnerable tan adolorido

De un segundo a otro la expresión de Jason se vuelve ira, sabían como Jason era cuando se dejaba llevar, pero era una expresión que ni el mismo payaso había logrado del chico, el dolor hecho odio "De pie" exige Jason con voz profunda peligrosa "O voy a matarte estando de rodillas ... es acerca de Willis Todd"

Barbara gime cubriendo su boca, todos se quedan petrificados, Tim y Bruce están conectando los puntos. Bruce se acerca, inca a un side of Jason, se atreven a pasar las manos por el cabello del chico - ¿Que te hicieron? Arrendajo

Los dientes se consideran como un animal rabioso, en ese momento Bruce se levanta, no lo admite pero la expresión de Jason lo asusta "El era mi padre, era un asco como el padre pero no la mera enjuiciado por el crimen que no se considera, el perdido todo por tu culpa y yo lo perdí a él ........ por cada vida que tomaste arruinaste otras cinco _ESTOY ENFERMO DE TOMAR Y SOLTAR_, no vine a escuchar tus disculpas, esta noche SE TERMINA TODO "la mueca de Jason es casi deforme, los rasgos duraderos que hacen dejar sin aliento al mismo Bruce, sus ojos aunque están enfocados en ese momento abierto sin realmente mirar brillan, fríos calculadores , esta vez no repiquetean con el verde del pozo, Jason todo él está en control del momento, la mano de Jason se levanta apuntando a su objetivo "Te diré un secreto Cobblepot, soy el hijo de mi padre", su dedo índice hace el disparo sin titubear, todos en el lugar saben lo que sigue el disparo en blanco que solo rompió el monóculo impactando los vidrios en su ojo, el gran error de Jason no ha sido asesino a sangre fría, su error fue controlar su ira ya que con esta sentencia a todos a la deshonra, caminar con la cabeza baja y ser señalados como asesinos,una bala de salva fue la culpable.

Bruce saca un gemido, todos saben lo que pasa cuando Jason le pregunta a Bruce que si van a hacer un nuevo baile, lo que no saben es cuando Jason herido y los forajidos intentan detener el edificio se se colapsa, el dolor cuando pide un Artemisa que deben de seguir a Bizzaro, la forma en la que su rostro se suaviza ante él beso, la desesperación de Jason cuando grita " _ARTEMISA_ ", su mano cubrió su rostro, la mueca de dolor al perder a sus compañeros, a la mujer que amaba, su boca se abre en un grito de dolor que nunca llegó a la garganta, se ve tan derrotado

Y luego viene la segunda golpiza, gime, jadea roto, las manos revolotean en su garganta intentando quitar las manos invisibles que lo sujetan un ruido venta de su garganta exigiendo aire, su cuerpo se contrae indicando que es golpeado una y otra vez asfixiando, sus manos caen y su cuerpo sigue sacudiendo con violencia, su cuerpo se queda laxo un rato y luego vienen sacudidas para quedar inmóvil, pálido, con una respiración superficial anunciando cuando los Queen casi lo pierden, hay silencio en la habitación, Jason tiene un aspecto fantasmal , todo su color se ha ido como si no estuviera más vivo, de no ser por una respiración casi imperceptible superficial que Bruce nota cuando se acerca verificando los monitores han terminado de chillar con cada ataque provocando que el corazón del chico se acelere a casi reventar . 

¿Como pudiste? - Tim grita perturbando el silencio en el lugar - nunca preguntastes solo fuiste _juez, jurado y verdugo_ \- las palabras que como mantra había Bruce dicho a cada uno de sus Robins en especial a Jason ahora estaban siendo usados en su contra - No se quien eres más, pero en cuanto puedas tomar a mi hermano y voy a llevarlo donde no puedas alcanzarlo nunca más - la advertencia de Tim está sellada con la llama de la furia en sus ojos, Tim retrocede sin quitar los ojos de Bruce, luego gira y sale de la habitación agradeciendo nunca ser balístico de otra forma ya había disparado al murciélago. 

La vergüenza llega a todos cuando Alfred está en la puerta - Todos fuimos participantes de una forma u otra - Alfred dice con voz tranquila, dolorosa encorvado en si mismo, la mirada en el suelo recordando como excusaba a Bruce ante la decisión de castigar a Jason , como miro hacia otro lado cuando los golpes aterrizan en el cuerpo del muchacho haciendo caso omiso de la ira de Bruce cuando se pone la capucha, cuando Batman muestra la violencia no solo sobre los criminales, si no también sobre sus hijos cuando han llegado a edad adulta, Dick ya ha pasado por eso, pero nunca como Jason lo vivió

Alfred se retira después de Tim, Selina sale un poco después de tomar Cass y Barbara - Vamos chicas Jason necesita descanso, no hay nada más que ver

Cass la mira con ojos fríos que pueden congelar a cualquiera en la habitación, sin embargo sabe su trozo de culpa no cuestiono las órdenes de búsqueda de Red Hood, supo que algo estaba mal cuando vio el video, el cuerpo rígido de Jason no denotaba solo ira esta se igualaba con el dolor, su rostro, sus ojos levemente hinchados, enrojecidos sabía que Jason había estado llorando antes de ir por el pinguino, pero aun así no cuestiono nada y retraso la ayuda que Jason tuvo

Cass, danos un momento - pide Dick, Cass no se relaja pero obedece sin antes pasar sus ojos sobre Bruce

El cuerpo de Jason ya está deshuesado en el colchón mojado de sudor que gotea de su propio cuerpo, Bruce teme que Jason puede despertarse con la furia del pozo una con los recuerdos. Mira con terror su obra, su vista fija en el rostro pálido de Jason estira la mano para tocar su frente

No - gruñe Dick - saca tus manos de encima - la expresión de Dick de furia cambia a sorpresa, Bruce la capta, baja la mirada para encontrar el rostro de Jason con la mirada desenfocada completamente pintada de verde brilloso, es lo último que Bruce ve antes de sentir que una lluvia de golpes puede ser un cuerpo junto con un alarido demencial 


	158. La furia del pozo

_JASON DETENTE_ \- gritó Dick lanzándose a separarlo de Bruce, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo cuando sujeto a Jason haciéndolo estrellarse en el sofá del desmayado Marcelo

Pason en el pasillo se escucharon, Jason se incorporó algo le susurraba en su oído que huyera, que había peligro, corrió hacia la ventana saltado sobre ella con las rodillas por delante y cubriéndose el rostro, aterrizó rodando sobre el pasto para evitar de alguna forma en su desordenado cerebro lesionarse de una caída de dos pisos, Jason solo corrió descalzo por el lugar, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la confusión en su mente le decía que los murciélagos eran peligrosos, que tenía que huir que cualquier persona que se acercara era una amenaza en potencia. 

Dick se incorporó escucho estallar los cristales de la ventana corrió buscando a Jason preocupado por que volviera a lesionarse, -Mierda - siseo cuando vio la figura de Jason alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo al infierno, tomo el marco de la ventana para deslizarse hacia abajo

Maestro Richard que intenta - gritó Alfred

Cuida a Bruce, yo necesito ir tras Jason - dijo antes de lanzarse por la ventana a una rama, giro en el aire y alcanzó la siguiente que vio fuerte del siguiente árbol, el acróbata se movió ágilmente y con su acostumbrada gracia, pero esta no fue lo suficientemente rápido a pesar de estar jugando a Tarzan entre arbol y arbol cuando aterrizo en el suelo Jason estaba fuera de su vista, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el punto a la distancia se veía cada vez mas lejos, Dick se sintió como el coyote intentando alcanzar al correcaminos. Dick era liviano, ágil, rápido pero cuando se trataba de una carrera Jason solía dejarlo atrás, piernas mas largas, toda una vida corriendo para huir de la policía, violadores, personas a las que había robado de niño lo hicieron rápido, Jason podía ser pesado pero musculoso y sus piernas eran fuertes, gruesas, asi como Dick tenia el mejor trasero en el campo, las piernas de Jason solían ser la envidia de cualquier capa, su tracción no se había perdido si no aumentado usando estas para impulsarse era un maldito velociraptor 

La moto de Tim se escucho, paso a lado para que Dick pudiera brincar y así lo hizo - ¿Por donde? - pregunto Tim, Dick señalo hacia enfrente - Me parece que va directo a la carretera

Maldición si llega sera mas dificil encontrarlo o que salga herido - Tim apretó el pedal al fondo

Jason escucho a lo lejos el motor miro detrás de su hombro vislumbrando muy a lo lejos la luz de la moto, giro a la derecha apretó los dientes y corrió hacia la espesura del bosque, sentía los pulmones arder, los pies agrietarse, pero nada de esto importaba tenia que huir. Jason escuchaba la voz de Talia en su cerebro "Corre Jasón, huye, si padre te encuentra te asesinara"


	159. Deathstroke

**Cinco horas antes Gotham city**

Da una mira la pantalla de nuevo de los mensajes de Terra, la estúpida chica no uso su quemador, un gruñido involuntario sale de su garganta, el instinto de Deathstroke le dice que hay algo que no está nada bien huele a que algo está pudriéndose y no es él claramente se ducho esta mañana, todo suena muy sencillo los grupos de los héroes dispersados por todo el globo terráqueo y poca protección para un objetivo que ya sabian que habia sido identificado como el objetivo primario.

Ra's se encamina a San Francisco junto con Riddler y otros que buscan la jugosa recompensa de Ra's y Lex juntas, por supuesto Ra's no suele confiar en nadie para hacer su trabajo por eso tiene a toda la liga a su mando, en su monitoreo de Gotham no ha visto movimiento alguno de los murciélagos para encaminarse en el lugar, ellos están haciendo su patrullaje en Gotham.

Slade sabe que el Joker no es de confianza, le gusta hacer todo a su modo en su lucha por romper al Murciélago y jugar su enfermizo juego suele guardar información a los otros, es un tramposo, siempre quiere que el remate sea solo suyo, lo que le hace pensar sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual el príncipe payaso ataca la mansión Wayne solo con sus seguridades, así que espera el cobijo de la noche, mantiene a una distancia prudente del hospital.

A lo lejos mira una bata blanca, defensor de un Uber, esa es su señal, Slade se lanza con agilidad y toma al hombre de un solo golpe lo derriba, lo investigo antes como el buen estratega que es, la confusión ajusta a la del mismo Slade, un estudiante de medicina que esta de guardia en la misma ala que el Joker, solo tuvo que hacer unos retoques en su cabello y agregar un ojo de vidrio falso. Slade lo amordaza dejándolo en la cajuela del auto que robo, cambia rápidamente y toma su maleta. La entrada al hospital no representa mayor problema, la dificultad del vendedor para acceder al custodiado cuarto del Joker, no es Arkham, pero si una extensión de esta, donde resguardan los criminales que de alguna forma fueron heridos, Slade tenía que esperar hasta que el Joker estuviera consciente.

Slade mira cuando uno de los doctores entra en la farmacia, el hombre lleva el expediente del Joker. Deathstroke se mueve discretamente y entra detrás del hombre, el doctor lo mira con sorpresa "¿Estas perdido?" es lo último que pregunta antes de que el puño de Slade lo deje inconsciente murmura "Todo lo contrario" Wilson con una sonrisa petulante mientras arrastra al doctor fuera de la vista.

Slade toma el expediente y algunos medicamentos, tiene que ser rápido, se acerca con paso seguro al cuarto

Oye- gritó un policía, - Adonde vas?

El doctor Kelly me pidió suministrar los medicamentos al prisionero, tuvo una llamada de emergencia a cirugía - contesto Slade tratando de sonar inofensivo

No te conozco - dijo el segundo guardia

Soy nuevo, este es mi segundo día de práctica en este lugar, soy ayudante del doctor Kelly - informó -Zac Milton, puede usted confirmarlo 

De inmediato el policía lo hizo -Tengo aquí un tal Zac Milton dice ser estudiante del doctor Kelly - soltó el comunicador esperando la respuesta

Aquí Administracion - responder una voz femenina - en efecto, el doctor Milton esta autorizado para estar en el área

No tardes - gruño el guardia mientras le daba acceso -, no conversa con él, ese tipo es peligroso

Gracias, lo tendre encuenta - respuesta Slade introduciendo al cuarto, 

Por fin - chillo el payaso - me trae drogas felices doc? por qué tardo tanto

Cierra el pico si no quieres otra excusa que aumente tu dolor - la policia saco la macana de su funda sacudiendola mientras estaba en la puerta

Gracias oficial yo me haré cargo - lo disuadió Slade

Bien, si necesita algo solo llame - la policía cerró la puerta detrás del, mientras que el sonido de las llaves anunciaba el cierre de los cerrojos de la puerta fuerte metalica.

Oye tu que eres doctor ya que es psiquiatra podría hacerme unas aguas locas HAHAHAHA - rio el payaso antes de quejarse

Slade se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la bata - Escuchame payaso pendejo - siseo Slade - No vine aquí para jugar contigo, vas a decirme en este momento todo lo que sabes de Red Hood - una vez que termino de zarandear al payaso este lo miró y rió de nuevo -No te reconosi con ese ojo, puedes guiñarme, es más desatame y dime cuántos dedos tengo.

Si no hablas pronto te juro que - borrare esa mueca estúpida en tu cara - amenazó Slade

Tranquilizate rubio - dijo de forma amenazante el Joker - si te digo lo que quieres saber qué recibo a cambio - la sonrisa burlona salido de sus labios junto con sus sádicos ojos que se posaron en el mercenario

Slade lo soltó - Justo, que tal salir de este lugar, pero primero me dirás todo

El payaso lo miró desconfiado, pero la reputación de Deathstroke lo precede, hombre de palabra y tenerlo como enemigo era mortalmente peligroso - Qué te parece si es mejor te llevo a él - garantizando su salida

Seguro imbécil si apenas puedes moverte - gruñó Slade señalándole el pecho

Sacame primero y te lo diré - El Joker necesitó su partida

Bien - Slade saco unas bombas escondidas detrás de su bata las colocó en la pared, luego aseguro la puerta, liberó sus amarres y tomó al payaso de forma brusca volteado completamente la cama para evitar que la explosión los dañara, realmente Deathstroke usaba el plan B, sabia que el Joker estaba lo suficientemente loco para no decirle nada mientras lo torturaba, así que eso seria tiempo perdido

el sonido de la cama alertó a los guardias - Que pasa ahi dentro - grito uno de ellos mientras abria la puerta con las llaves - abran - grito cuando alto obstruía su entrada

ALETA -gritó el otro por el comunicador - PELIGRO DE FUGA EN EL ÁREA 2

Luego vino la explosión unos minutos mas tarde logran entrar con las pistolas desenfundadas encontrando solo un hueco en la pared, entonces todo el caos vino en el lugar, las puertas se cerraron, los guardias corrían por todo el lugar dando gritos y órdenes para controlar la fuga

Deathstroke se movía con el payaso entre unos túneles secretos que daban a la alcantarilla, llevaba al payaso a cuestas incapaz de moverse por si mismo - eres un inútil costal- gruñó Slade 

Pero este costal tiene las respuestas que estás buscando - señaló el Joker, Deathstroke dio un salto hacia el desagüe se mueve ágilmente por el lugar, luego subieron las escaleras y agradeció por fin estar fuera para obtener respuestas, no soportaba más el parloteo del insulso payaso

Bien empieza a cantar -Slade gruño apuntando con su espada en el cuello del Joker, sin embargo el Joker tiene otro plan, sonriendo toma una pequeña flor escondida bajo su manga y rosea a Deathstroke con una toxina que causa alucinaciones, en cuanto lo suelta el payaso huye

* * *

Watchtower

Tenemos al soplón - gritó Barry señalando las cámaras con el mensaje tintineando en otra pantalla de las computadoras centrales.

La chica terra - dijo Diana

\- iré por ella - Superman giro para salir

No espera - pidió Diana - la apartaremos antes de salir y yo la interrogare, necesitamos saber si es la única de su equipo que esta comprometida, debemos dar la apariencia que el plan está en pie

Los ojos de Clark se abrieron - Diana crees que tengamos más topos?

No lo se Clark pero vamos a averiguarlo - Diana entrecerró los ojos - Vamos a alistar a todos, Flash monitorea

Wonder Woman salió del lugar, sorpresivamente pidió a todos que se alistaran que era hora de moverse, como era de esperar todos se sorprendieron pero ninguno objeto, solo Terra - Perón nos informa que mañana sería el día - la chica se veía ansiosa - Ven te explicaremos, mientras todos muevanse

Terra es atada con el lazo de la verdad, confiesa ser espida de Deathstroke, que el salva que ha sido su amante desde por más de un año, diana le dice que si no se da cuenta que ha sido utilizada, pero la chica lo niega se empecina en decir que el tambien la ama, que no la utilizaría

Mientras todos salen a la trampa una vez que se aseguran que no hay otro espía Diana les informa del verdadero plan


	160. Oculto y confundido

Marcelo despierta aturdido, gime sintiéndose algo mareado, se sacude tratando de disipar la neblina de su mente se levanta de la cama, escucha un voces decide ir al cuarto de Jason y cuando entra lo único es un cuarto vacío, da pasos adentro escucha el crujir de los cristales rotos se da cuenta que el cuarto está frío mira hacia las cortinas que ondean camina hacia ellas las abre y ve la ventana rota, en ese momento siente que su en su garganta se agolpa la angustia su respiración tartamudea y corre hacia la salida tiene que encontrar a William. Cuando sale al pasillo toma su teléfono está decidido a llamara a Kory pero en eso se estrella con el maldito Bruce Wayne

_Maledetto stronzo di merda_" Marcelo sacude a Bruce por la camisa "_, vas a contestarme que has hecho con WIlliam y más vale que me digas tus verdaderas intenciones o voy a arrancarte la cabeza_" grita enfurecido, Bruce es fuerte lo toma de las muñecas y arroja

"No te atrevas a cuestionarme" gruñe Bruce furioso, ambos hombres arden en cólera, los puños crujen los músculos se tensan listos para resolver el problema a golpes

"Maestros" grita Alfred "no me parece que sea el momento para peleas, hay una contingencia que tiene que solucionarse, el Maestro William está perdido necesitamos todas las manos posibles para recuperarlo" señala Alfred preocupado

Marcelo se endereza pasa por donde Bruce golpeando el hombro en el suyo y va hacia la puerta, el mayordomo tiene razón lo primero es recuperar a William ya tendrá tiempo de romperle las piernas a Bruce

* * *

Jason llega camina por el bosque hacia algo que parece que es un hueco, tal vez una cueva o una saliente que se ve buena para esconderse, se recarga en un árbol y arquea, solo bilis sale de su boca, se siente mareado imágenes pasan por su mente no sabe si son reales o está alucinando, no sería la primera vez. De pronto escucha una risa maniática "_esta en mi mente_" se repite mientras camina hacia al lugar donde piensa resguardarse, otra vez el eco de la risa se escucha, algo adelante se ve una figura delgada de cabello verde, Jason siente que su corazón se detiene mientras mira la horrible piel blanca con la cruel sonrisa y ojos enfermamente sádicos.

"Hola pajarito me extrañaste" dice la voz mientras golpea con la otra mano una barra de metal, Jason está congelado jura que está alucinando, pero cuando la alucinación se acerca demasiado y lanza un golpe Jason por instinto mete el brazo, siente el dolor del metal en sus huesos, no debería doler de esa forma que provoca que aúlle cuando siente el hueso roto haciéndolo caer de rodillas

"Vamos a divertirnos, nos interrumpieron la otra noche" dice con su voz chillona

Los ojos de Jason se abren de par en par cuando el payaso levanta la barra pero antes de que acierte el golpe una espada atraviesa el hombro del payaso provocando que este chille y se colapse en el piso

"Estas bien niño" una voz áspera pregunta, Jason reconoce el traje es el maldito Deathstroke, Jason se levanta de un golpe sujetando su brazo que por efectos del pozo empieza a repararse de forma acelerada.

"Esto es un maldita alucinación colectiva" gime Jason mientras se sacude la cabeza

"No estás alucinando niño y no estoy aquí para lastimarte, todo lo contrario vengo a rescatarte de tus verdaderos asesinos" Deathstroke lanza un teléfono con un video listo para correr, Jason lo cacha ahora su brazo se encuentra restaurado, se escuchan motores no tan lejos del lugar Deathstroke guarda la espada "mira el video y cuando estés listo mi numero esta guardado, vendre por ti y te llevaré lejos de todos los que te han utilizado, engañado, fingiendo debido a lo que eres "

Jason mira al hombre frente a él que levanta al payaso por el cuello "A que te refieres a lo que soy" Jason entre cierra los ojos desconfiado

"Eres como yo, no te recuperas tan rápidamente ya que tu madre era normal cuando te tuvimos, luego tu madre te regalo a una pareja que no podía tener hijos" Deathstroke jadea preocupado arroja al payaso mientras está inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, Jason suelta una carcajada incrédula "Tu madre no es Catherine si no Talia Al Ghul una aventura que tuve de una noche, tu nombre es Jason Peter Wilson pero el Wilson fue sustituido por el Todd, no supe de ti hasta que Roy me dejó un mensaje " Slade levanta su máscara, toma puedes revisar mi ADN" finge arrancarse cabellos y los mete en una bolsa y los entrega a Jason en una bolsa "Comprueba la información" Jason toma la bolsa incrédulo y agita la cabeza en shock

Slade luego se acerca a Jason tomándolo por los hombros "No te forzare a nada, pero solo cuidate y no confíes en los murciélagos ellos son los causantes de tu desgracia ni en Green Arrow el te ha estado utilizando para su beneficio, todas esas pruebas son para drenarte, para experimentar contigo, el sabe la verdad de quienes son los culpables de tu desgracia y aun asi te lo oculto, por otra parte Roy no confiaba en él, por eso le ocultó la verdad, el intento comunicarse conmigo antes del santuario, pero yo estaba en una misión y cuando llegue fue tarde" las voces se hacían más cercanas "Tengo que irme hijo, al no ser que decidas venir conmigo"

Jason sacudió la cabeza "Vete a la mierda, no voy a creer tus mentiras"

Deathstroke tomo al payaso y lo subió a su hombro "Como te dije no voy a obligarte solo cuidate" Slade salió de la vista de Jason

Jason se quedó congelado, guardo el telefono y el cabello de Slade en cuanto escuchó a alguien acercándose "Jason" gritó Tim "gracias al cielo allí estás" Jason dio dos pasos alejándose de Tim "¿William que pasa?" Jason se ve rígido ", vine para ayudarte todos están preocupados"

Dime la verdad Tim, que tienen que ver ustedes conmigo" Jason da otro paso hacia atrás ", todo es tan malditamente confuso, las alucinaciones, no se que es verdad que no" 

Tim se queda congelado, lo que temía la memoria de Jason está volviendo, sus ojos brillan con un verde peligroso "Jay te prometo que te dire la verdad de todo, pero solo dame una noche y te explicare todo, te llevaré lejos, te llevare con Oliver si así lo deseas" suplico Tim ", solo toma esta noche, descansa, estás herido" señala las plantas de los pies.

Jason gime y cae de rodillas, un recuerdo, él está atacando a Tim "_Se mi Robin_" susurra en su cabeza, lo hiere a casi matarlo, lleva una larga capa, está todo de negro un murciélago está en su pecho. Cuando reacciona Tim está sosteniendo lo ha colocado su chaqueta en los hombros de Jason "Vamos Jay necesitas descansar" Jason se sacude y mira a Tim sintiéndose culpable, pero ni siquiera sabe si esa culpa es en realidad suya, solo quiere que lo dejen tranquilo, solo quiere un lugar seguro para dormir.

"¿Marcelo está en la mansión?" Jason pregunta un poco agitado

"Por su puesto"

"Bien, vamos" Jason se apoya en Tim, trata de no dejarle todo el peso al pobre pajarito, es fuerte pero es injusto que cargue toda la masa muscular de Jason. Cuando suben a la moto Jason se sujeta de la cintura de Tim el cual va arrancar la moto "Espera" pide Jason

"¿Que pasa?"

"La mujer pelirroja, sabes ¿quien es? necesito encontrarla" pide nervioso Jason está confundido pero tal vez ella sea la clave de todo

"Su nombre es Artemisa, es una amazona con la que trabajabas, pero no se ha sabido nada de ella" contestó Tim esperando que no cause más angustia a Jason "prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda para rastrearla" promete Tim, esto tranquiliza a Jason, ya tiene un nombre, el chico parece sincero y con disposición a ayudarlo 

Tim avisa que va de regreso con Jason a la mansión, el camino de regreso es tranquilo y rápido, pero cuando entran a la mansión hay gritos y sombrerazos entre Marcelo y Bruce principalmente, Dick está enmedio de los dos junto con Barbara, Selina está deteniendo a Damian que se quiere arrojar a Marcelo, Cass, Step y Duke solo miran listos para entrar si la situación se agrava. Tim aclara la garganta cuando entra al lugar, todos los miran con ojos grandes como búhos no saben qué esperar de Jason, parece que el aire salió por una ventana de la habitación.

Te llevare a tu cuarto" dice Marcelo tomando a Jason por los hombros "andiamo, yo me quedaré contigo si deseas" Jason en silencio asiente y camina con Marcelo, cuando pasa cerca de Bruce que lo mira con preocupación Jason se detiene por un instante "Siento lo de la ventana"

No te preocupes por eso, lamento el efecto del medicamento Alfred ya preparó otra habitación para ustedes" Bruce dice con suavidad, casi ternura un tono de voz que nunca había sido escuchado por nadie. Jason asiente nervioso da una forzada sonrisa y continúa con Marcelo a su lado

Una vez que ambos hombres entraron al cuarto Bruce se dirige al grupo "Vamos a bajó" su voz es gruesa pero se escucha temblorosa, Bruce está tenso, teme que sus recuerdos se activaron y seguro lo odiara. 

Una vez en la cueva Bruce se dirige a Tim "¿Como lo encontraste?"

Tim suspira y pasa la mano por su cabello "Por completo desorientado, confundido, tiene recuerdos pero no sabe que es real y que no. Creo que seria mejor ir diciéndole la verdad"

NO" exige Bruce "sería demasiado, es demasiado lo que Jason a pasado, por todo desde su niñez hasta cuando" las palabras se ahogan en su garganta 

Entonces ¿espera mantenerlo a oscuras? Bruce él terminará por descubrirlo y será peor si se lo ocultamos, sabes cómo es él" dice Tim molesto

No, Tim Bruce tiene razón sería demasiado, creo que debería ser poco a poco" añade Dick

Tt, por que no solo lo devolvemos lo antes posible a Oliver y que el se haga cargo" Damian lanza una mano al aire con desprecio 

No Damian, eso malo para hermano" objeta Cass "poco a poco devolver recuerdos"

Eso si no los recupera antes y termina esto siendo un desastre Bruce" Selina resopla moviendo la cabeza "estoy cansada necesito ir a arriba" dice molesta, nunca estuvo de acuerdo que usaron el pozo de Lázaro en Jason, el muchacho tenía una gran recepción a este y terminaba destrozandolo.

Bien, ya que la mayoria esta de acuerdo esto será paulatino, tendremos que ir paso a paso con Jason, tal vez logremos recuperarlo de alguna forma" dice Bruce aunque se siente inseguro en el tema de recuperarlo, no sabe si sera posible despues de todo lo que paso.

* * *

Jason sale de la ducha, se siente bien ducharse por si mismo, sin el temblor de las piernas, sin sus músculos protestando, la sensación del jabón limpiando su cuerpo sin que sea insensible al toque o sienta que el enjabonarse le corta la piel 

"Mierda William pensé que ibas a salir arrugado como un viejo de 80 años, te tardaste una eternidad y yo necesito echarle agua a las aceitunas" gime Marcelo mientras se incorpora de la cama

Jason se siente lánguido, su piel esta algo rosada por el calor del agua, sonríe perezoso a su amigo "Ahora entiendo por que tienes los ojos saltones" le dice mientras escucha el dulce sonido del líquido abandonando el cuerpo de Marcelo en la porcelana "Joder cabrón cierra la puerta" reclama Jason mientras busca su ropa para vestirse

Solo piensa que es el sonido arrullador de una cascada o fuente" grita Marcela

Joder Marcelo y esos son truenos o que mierdas" Jason arruga la nariz ante el sonido de una flatulencia de su compañero cerrando la puerta "maiale (puerco)" grita mientras escucha la carcajada de Marcelo detrás de la puerta

Jason toma el teléfono y la bolsa que le dio Deathstroke junto con un libro, luego se arroja a la cama y deja todo en la mesa de noche mientras manda un mensaje a Oliver, Marcelo sale del cuarto, Jason ventila el ambiente con la mano "Haras flores" se queja Marcelo

No cabrón pero no huelo como si me estuviera pudriendo asqueroso" Jason se siente bien con Marcelo, casi lo hace olvidar todo lo que ha pasado durante los ultimos días

Marcelo lo abraza "Es una prueba para saber cuánto me amas" ambos hombres se ríen

Eres un ser despreciable, acaso le haces a todas las personas a las que le guardas afectó el horno Holandés, con razón estás solo como un puto perro" dije Jason entre risas

Vete a la mierda soy tan irresistible que hasta se lo saborean y dicen Lasaña" contesta Marcelo "solo por ser tan bueno te voy a empiernar esta noche"

No, mierda joder no quitate de mi pervertido apestoso" Jason lo empuja tan fuerte que sale disparado de la cama al suelo con un fuerte sonido

Todo bien" gritó Alfred desde la puerta llevando un poco de té y sus galletas

Jason mira debajo de la cama al consternado Marcelo en el suelo "Todo bien" grita "eso creo" murmura "estas bien idiota"

Alfred entra y levanta la ceja al ver la escena "Me resbale, lo siento" se excusó Marcelo, mientras los labios de Jason trata de simular la risa contenida que solo empeora sus ganas de soltar la carcajada 

Alfie no te hubieras molestado" exclama Jason tomando una galleta, Alfred siente un vuelco en el corazón ante la forma en como lo nombra

Marcelo se acerca tomando una galleta "si no hay necesidad" da un mordisco a la galleta "Mmmmh, Joder Will son iguales a las tuyas, perdón señor Alfredo, pero William hace unas galletas iguales, yo nunca he conocido un sabor asi, pense que era irrepetible hasta ahora "

No creo que estas son mejores" gime Jason "Alf eres todo un dios de las galletas"

Me alegro que las disfruten, ahora si me disculpan los dejare descansar" Alfred se despide con una gran sonrisa, siente calor en su corazón, recuerdos de cuando Jason y el cocinaban juntos, Jason solía cantar y obligar a Alfred a cantar estrofas de viejas canciones mientras horneaba

Cuando terminan las galletas con te los dos hombres se echan en la cama, Jason queda en silencio mirando al techo "Fratello ¿estas bien?" Jason lo mira y muerde sus labios gira y toma el teléfono y la bolsa que le dio Deathstroke

"Marcelo ¿podrias hacer una prueba de ADN con esto? " le da la bolsa "necesito que confirmes si está emparentado conmigo" 

Marcelo casi vuelve a caer de la cama "¿Quién demonios te dio esto?"

Un hombre que afirma ser mi padre" 

Claro que lo hare, se llevará un poco de tiempo." Marcelo hace una pausa "Will hay algo raro con esta gente, algo no me gusta"

Jason mira el video, toma unos audífonos y se coloca uno, otro se lo da a Marcelo y da play 

¿Que demonios?" Marcelo mira atento el video, una lucha entre Batman y Red Hood se lleva en el techo "Oh mierda que putazo" Marcelo mira con el ceño fruncido, la pelea es unilateral, Hood nunca se defiende el casco que quiebra, no hay audio, Hood es golpeado una y otra vez sin piedad, luego alguien aparece y lo lleva volando para desaparecer en el cielo. Otra toma se ve de algo que es lanzado a otro techo, algo explota en el techo Jason brinca, no sabe por que pero se siente angustiado, luego Batman aparece detrás de él, Jason frena el video es demaciado, pero no sabe que tiene que ver con él.

Ambos hombres se miran "¿Qué mierdas fue todo eso?" pregunta Marcelo retirándose el audífono

"No lo se, el hombre me lo dio, Deathstroke" confiesa por fin Jason

"Espero que no estes pensando en confiar en él" Marcelo se endereza 

Por supuesto que no, pero tengo que saber que hay detrás de todo esto" Jason deja el teléfono ocultandolo en el colchón, luego masajea sus sienes doloridas 

Sabes que, descansa, yo ya he empezado a investigar al tal Bruce" confiesa Marcelo

Jason sacude la cabeza "¿Que te hizo hacer eso?

Mañana Will, hoy descansa, has tenido un día muy agitando" Marcelo se mete en las sabanas y arropa a Jason "Shush duerme bebito" le da un beso en la frente, en respuesta Jason arruga la nariz "Eres tan empalagoso" gruñe mientras se acurruca de espaldas a Marcelo

Pero me amas por eso" Marcelo hace lo mismo

Mientras no me gasifiques, asqueroso" murmura Jason mientras su mente inquieta intenta encontrar respuestas a todo las visiones, a todo lo sucedido. Duda que pueda dormir bien


	161. Planes derrumbandose

**Torre de los Titanes**

Oliver se encuentra en la Torre de los Titanes junto con Dinah, tiene sentido un poco incómodo, como si algo no estuviera bien, mira su teléfono aun nada de William, suspira guarda el teléfono, no pueden distraerse saben que han estado siguiendo, el plan al parecer ha dado resultado, seguro sospechan que Broken Arrow se encuentra en el complejo de los Titanes, gran error un animal salvaje en su propia madriguera, pero así son los villanos, presuntuosos y egocéntricos.

Green Arrow "lo llama Diana por el comunicador" se están acercando

Todo listo Wonder estamos en posición "Oliver ve a Dinah y ella le confirma con un asentimiento de cabeza, en pocos minutos hay una detonación en el edificio demasiado cerca de ellos, Oliver toma a Dinah y se lanza junto con ella detrás de una mampara para cubrirse, se encuentran rodeados por la Liga de Ra's "muévete avecilla" sisea tienen que llegar a una zona más protegida y dar tiempo a que los otros lleguen rodeando el lugar para evitar que escapen, el plan es arriesgado, si obtienen de nuevo a Green Arrow o a Canary podrán tomarlos como rehenes e intercambiarlos por Broken Arrow y eso no puede permitirlo Oliver, estuvo casi a punto de perderlo, el precio que pagó fue muy alto y aún no sabe qué tan alto está siendo el costo de la misión 

Canary suelta usa su hermosa voz para lanzar un grito que arroja a algunos asesinos, Green Arrow por su parte abre la puerta que los llevara a la zona de contención, Canary entra rapidamente detras de ella las puertas se cierran las puertas deben darles el tiempo para que el equipo se reúna y capture a los villanos "Wonder estamos en el punto seguro, son todos tuyos" informa Oliver

"Entendido nos estamos reagrupando" contesta Diana

Un sonido fuerte y metálico se escucha en la puerta es tan fuerte que hace que ambos héroes en un salto, por extraño que parezca se ve un puño que se dibuja en la puerta con otro estruendo "¿Que demonios?" sisea Canary incrédula, Oliver la pone detrás de ella, de inmediato la flecha y el arco se hacen presente apuntando a la puerta, un tercer golpe hace que la puerta se deforme 

"Wonder me escuchas, la puerta está cediendo" grita Oliver mientras unas manos toman ambas puertas y como si no fuera nada empieza a doblar la puerta como si fuera papel "_MIERDA WONDER TENEMOS A **ZOD** EN LA TORRE REPITO TENEMOS AL MALDITO **COMANDANTE ZOD** DERRIBANDO LA PUERTA"_

Diana se queda sin aliento al escuchar el último mensaje de Oliver, su cabeza daba vueltas intentando descubrir cómo logró escapar de la zona fantasma "CONTINGENCIA TENEMOS A LA CARNADA COMPROMETIDA, REPITO UN NUEVO JUGADOR ZOD ESTÁ EN EL COMPLEJO" gritó Diana mientras se lanzaba de la nave, detrás de ella salía Superboy esperando obtener tiempo suficiente para que los demas llegaran, ahora apremiaba llegar a la torre

* * *

**Mansión Wayne**

Alfred entró al cuarto de Jason después de tocar sin respuesta alguna, la ceja de Alfred se levantó al ver la escena en la maraña de sábanas, debajo de ellas salía al mano de Marcelo arriba de la cabeza de Jason, se veía pesada como si estuviera oprimiendola haciendo que el cuello de Jason se doblara hacia la izquierda, la mano de Jason en la cara de Marcelo haciendo que una mejilla se deformara por la forma en que estaba recargada, una pierna de Jason en el estómago de Marcelo mientras que la de Marcelo estaba encima de la otra pierna de Jason, había brazos colgando fuera del colchón y el sonido parecía que dos trenes descarrilados estuvieran a punto de chocar mientras babiaban en sus respectivas almohadas.

Alfred suspiró y solo pensó que cómo era posible que dos hombres adultos de gran tamaño tomaran la decisión de dormir juntos más cuando solían tomar tan malas posturas en la cama, Alfred abrió las persianas al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el sonido de una cámara de un teléfono que hizo que se girara "Señorita Cass no creo que sea de buenos modales tomar una foto cuando las personas que deberían autorizar dicho acto están todavía inconscientes en su lecho" la chiquilla soltó una risa chillona

"Pies ligeros prometo darte caza si haces uso público de dicha foto" dijo Jason con voz áspera con un ojo abierto quitándose la mano de Marcelo de arriba de su cabeza y lanzándose con cero delicadeza causando un gemido soñoliento de Marcelo "Ven acá mocosa" Jason empujo un poco más a Marcelo dando espacio para que Cass se lanzará al colchón con otro chillido

"Buenos días jóvenes maestros, ¿Como amaneció joven William?" preguntó Alfred dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Cass por estar compartiendo la cama con los chicos, ella enseñaba la foto a Jason "foto hermanito" dijo con una gran sonrisa, Jason no pudo evitar derretirse por la chica y le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza

"Nunca me sentí mejor" dijo estirándose," solo que un poco mareado, tal vez por recuperar la visión completa" 

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso joven William, tienen tiempo para ducharse y bajar a desayunar" informó Alfred 

"Alfred no deberías molestarte" contestó Jason

"Es un placer para mi" se despide Alfred topándose con Tim en la puerta

"Oh lo siento Alfred, escuche voces" Tim parpadeo ante la escena de la cama llena mientras Jason le hacia un movimiento de mano invitándolo a unirse, Tim dio pasos titubeantes dentro del cuarto "Como te encuentras" preguntó

"Bien, realmente Bien" respondió Jason "solo un poco nervioso"

"Hermanito no...... roto" dijo Cass añadiendo movimientos con las manos como si rompiera un palo a la mitad

"Mmmmh Nǐ hé wǒ jiāng bùdé bù nǔlì xuéxí nǐ de yīngyǔ(tu yo tendremos que trabajar en tu inglés)" Jason añadió el lenguaje de las señas, Cass sonrió con grandes ojos y lo abrazo

"¿Cuando aprendiste mandarín?" preguntó Tim asombrado

"Cuando me movía en Europa Roy, Marcelo y yo tuvimos que infiltrarnos con la triada y los yakuza " contestó Jason mientras respondía a l fuerte abrazo de Cass "Fue cuando este imbecil, señaló a Marcelo se le ocurrió que lanzarnos en un auto y aterrizar en yate de la triada sería buena idea" 

"¡Callate! por lo menos no me puse a comparar miembros con el David mientras atravesabas el museo de Florencia" gruño Marcelo "Necesito una ducha y orinar"

"Puedes hacer ambas" contestó Jason riendo

"Buen día Tim, Buena idea hay que ahorrar agua" contestó Marcelo cerrando la puerta detrás

"Ah Cass creo que Step está buscándote" Cass sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Jason se enderezo apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, intuía que era señal para tener privacidad sobre todo cuando Tim cerró la puerta sacando de su espalda la tablet "Jason, entiende tenemos que ir despacio, el medicamento que te dieron es beneficioso pero puede tener contraindicaciones como irritabilidad y aparte tu memoria puede estar todavía confusa" Jason asintió con más expresión de incertidumbre con un visible nerviosismo, Tim tomó aire deseaba estar haciendo lo correcto de la forma correcta, se sentó junto a Jason "¿Es ella?" 

Tim le enseñó la foto de una mujer pelirroja con grandes ojos azules afelinados, labios carnosos bien construida sin dejar de ser femenina, una coleta sostenía su ridículamente largo cabello rojizo, Jason olvido respirar, su corazón latió a mil por hora "Es ella " jadeo

Su nombre es Artemisa Grace o más bien Artemisa de de Banna-Mighdall, ella es una amazona la última vez que se le vio fue en Gotham hace años el tiempo coincide con él día que sufriste el accidente" informa Tim con cuidado, no quería revelar más ya que no sabía qué efecto pudiera causar en Jason

Tienes alguna idea de su paradero" Jason preguntó con la mirada fija en la tablet

Lo siento, no, sin embargo hubo una extraña explosión en el cielo" dijo Tim, Jason se sujetó la cabeza, imágenes llegaban a su mente, discutían de cómo desviar la fortaleza, un hombre enorme disfrazado algo parecido como superman tomo un tubo y abrió una puerta que empezó a succionar todo

_Jason, Jason_" Tim sacudía a Jason sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Jason dio un gemido roto "Uh" respondió se sentía mareado, cuando parpadeo estaba también Marcelo en toalla a lado suyo "¿Estas bien? te perdimos por un momento" dijo Tim "creo que necesitamos ir un poco despacio"

Jason hizo una mueca "Estoy bien mierda, no necesito que me sobreprotejan" gruño

William, tranquilo toma un poco de tiempo" Marcelo lo miraba sorprendido, por lo general Jason no era tan agresivo

Lo siento Timbers solo continua" protesto Jason, sentía que el enojo burbujeaba en su pecho

Es todo lo que se, desgraciadamente no tengo información en que trabajabas con ella" Cosa que era verdadera, por lo general Hood mantenía a la familia fuera de sus asuntos, Hood estaba en un caso con el pingüino sin los otros Outlaws "permiteme indagar mas al respecto y en la tarde hablaremos"

Bien gracias, lamento el exabrupto" se excusó Jason

Los veré en el desayuno" Tim se despidio y salio del cuarto

Jason sin decir más entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él, había una sensación incómoda en sus entrañas, se sentía extrañamente irritable y paranoico desde ayer, tal vez una buena ducha tibia lograría calmar esa sensación, un poco de ejercicio posiblemente ayudaría

Marcelo miró la puerta cuando se cerró de golpe, había algo que estaba volviendo extraño a William y nada de lo que veía le estaba gustando en absoluto, se vistio rapido, hizo unas llamadas, aseo la habitación y salió afueras de la mansión con sigilo evitando a los Wayne, en cuanto vio el dron aseguró la bolsa con los cabellos y regreso a la mansión

* * *

Deathstroke miraba la almohada que había robado en el asalto a Watchtower, sonrió tomando el cabello que había dejado en una máquina duplicadora de ADN, había sido bueno robarla con el fin de buscar la verdadera identidad de Broken Arrow, Deathstroke era un estratega excelente y como buen estratega sabía investigar, nunca dejaba a azar nada cuando se trataba de cazar a su presa. Hola Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, quien lo diria, un protegido del millonario resultó ser Red Hood, me pregunto qué secretos más tendrá el millonario. Sus ojos recorrió una foto de una gala donde se encontraba Dick Grayson, Tim Drake y Damian Wayne. "Ahora solo esperar y tendré al chico comiendo de mi mano"

Slade escucho por el intercomunicador cuando Ra's informaba que habían irrumpido ya en la torre de los titanes "Idiotas" se regordio al saber que no encontrarán al paciente cero, Slade podía traerlo por la fuerza y lo haría si el plan A no tenía efecto, sin embargo tener la cooperación plena del chico era más valioso que retenerlo en contra de su voluntad, Slade lo envenenaría contra las capas, para su beneficio alguien cometió un error, Slade había reconocido el efecto del pozo en los ojos de Jason, al igual que había visto ese efecto en Talia cuando administraba agua del pozo en sus baños, solo que la persistencia en Hood era mucho más fuerte que en ningún Al Ghul


	162. Día 1

**Mansión**

Jason salió del cuarto con Marcelo ya que este estaba completamente ordenado de no ser por una sensación extraña que disparaba sus emociones Jason podía decir que se sentia increible, cuando se acercaron al desayunador en el jardín, el olor era increíble haciendo que el estómago de Jason gruñera, se reunieron con todos. - Buenos días a todos/buongiorno -saludaron los dos

Bruce sonrió bajando su periódico, cuando Jason se acercó - Buenos..Oh - Bruce se sorprendió cuando Jason lo sorprendió con un abrazo 

-Gracias - dijo Jason en el fuerte abrazo

Bruce se sintió cálido deseando que ese abrazo durara más tiempo - No tienes porque Jaylad - Jason rompió el abrazo, frunció la nariz por un segundo, fue extraño el apodo

Hola Jason les guarde un lugar - dijo Barbara, Cass que estaba al otro extremo hizo un puchero, Selina solo miro con picardía a Barbara mientras Bruce escondía una sonrisa idiota de victoria

Bien William - dijo Marcelo mientras se servía el tocino en los panqueques - ya no tendremos más mensualidades o vas a ser un antisocial que solo se abre en uno o tres meses

Pfff -resoplo Jason - Lo creas o no Marcelo me gusta conservar a las personas, las seleccionó con cuidado 

Barbara miró intrigada - ¿Mensualidades? acaso pagas por sexo 

Jason casi se ahoga con el panqueque - ¡Demonios señorita no hago eso! 

Marcelo reía a carcajadas fuertes - No señorita sólo deja a las personas y les designa el mes en que se conocieron 

Oh Jason no pensé que fueras de esos, eres peor que Dick - dijo escandalizada Barbara

Barbara por favor que concepto tienes de mí - gimió Dick, ahora era turno de Jason dar una amplia sonrisa mirando a Dick mientras se metia otro bocado en la boca 

No me hagas hablar Grayson - reclamo Barbara

No es culpa de Grayson que las mujeres disfruten de su compañía Gordon - ahora Damian intervino en defensa de su hermano favorito

Por lo menos yo no tengo una cada mes como Jason - Jason miró a Dick que ahora lo había embarrado de nuevo en la conversación para sacar el tema de su persona

No solo mujeres, hay hombres y un caballo y no solo fue un mes sino todo un invierno- aclaró Marcelo haciendo un esfuerzo para poner cara de poker, Jason solo lanzó las dagas con una mirada

!Zoofilia¡- gritaron indignados Barbara y Damian todos en la mesa abrieron los ojos, algunos tiraron hasta el tenedor, Bruce bajo el periodico en estado de shock "Que demonios le había enseñado Oliver, de qué forma lo había descuidado. Nunca hubiera pasado si Jason nunca hubiera desaparecido del Bat-radar" Duke gimió poniendo un pie listo para salir disparado fuera de ese lugar 

Jason sacó un chiflido que cualquier arriero envidiaria -Joder, NO, demonios, NO, señorita - levantó la voz dirigiéndose a Barbara, escandalizado y asqueado -, no todo es sexo en la vida, no conoces a alguien y solo por llevarla a la cama generas un apego o agradecimiento, demonios No

Todos sacaron un suspiro hasta Alfred que tuvo que recoger las tasas tiradas en el pasto - Cada persona que vi que era especial, que sabía que me dejaría algo para recordar le designe el nombre de un mes, no quería saber su nombre, ni que supieran el mio, no niego que hubo personas, MUJERES aclaro donde pasó algo más que una amistad y antes de que se volviera algo tuve que irme

Eso es cruel - dijo Step

Más cruel hubiera sido que se encariñaran más y permitirles que estuvieran con la zozobra de saber cuándo moriría, cuando llegaran las convulsiones, el dolor- En ese momento todos bajaron la mirada al plato -, yo no sé si esto sea permanente, le agradezco con todo mi corazón lo que hizo señor Wayne, tal vez me dio una oportunidad o lo que dure esto es bueno sentirse casi normal

Bruce frunció el ceño - ¿Casi?

Bueno sueños extraños, unos bastante horribles como ser golpeado sin piedad por el payaso de Gotham con una palanca, despertar en una tumba, una mujer castaña que me arroja a un charco verde. - Jason sacudió la cabeza - todo es tan extraño, hasta soñe con un pequeño niño muy parecido al suyo 

Damian se enderezo - ¿Que clase de sueño?

Damian por favor no creo que sea bueno para Jason - Bruce miró a Damian nervioso

Son sueños señor Wayne - Jason subió los hombros sin darle importancia - Solo recuerdo que estaba enojado por que un vejete obligaba a ese pobre niño a entrenar como loco, un pequeñito de no sé tal vez 5 años, había personas que lo atacaban con una espada de palo o algo asi, todo es muy confuso y yo me arrojaba a golpearlos, pero ese vejete se ponía todo poseído, enviaba a otros para que me castigaran por desobedecer, - los ojos de Damian se agrandaron - me golpeaban pero yo respondía, por algo no podía hablar, pero ellos seguían golpeandome, a veces llegaba esa mujer castaña atractiva y era la unica que podia controlarme. - Jason hizo una pausa dirigiendo su atención al cielo - no se por que soñe que dormi con ella 

Tim escupe el café bañando a Duke - !Tim¡ tranquiliza tu cafeína

QUEEEEE - gritaron Dick y Damian, Alfred tiró la jarra de té y Bruce rompió el periódico

Marcelo miró a todos, hasta Selina tenía la boca tan abierta que una mosca podía entrar en ella y dar todo un tour para luego salir sin el peligro de ser masticada - Que nadie tiene sueños húmedos. Se que William aqui ya esta muy mayorcito para tener ese tipo de sueños - luego miró a Jason - espero que no eso no pasara anoche mientras dormía a tu lado

¿Celoso? - murmuró detrás de su taza de cocoa 

Si algo, pensé que cuando me abrazabas y hacías soniditos extraños era porque estabas esperando a que yo diera el siguiente paso - contesto con una sonrisa burlona

Jason sonrió moviendo la cabeza desaprobando - Eres un idiota que me metes problemas por que no sabes cuándo dejar de decir estupideces. ¿Estás seguro que no eres un poco Asperger? Tock o algún tipo de problema psiquiátrico. Olvidalo seguro tienes Tourette

Seguro y tu vendes piñas 

Alguno de los maestros desea un poco de jugo u otra cosa más - Alfred interrumpió, momento que aprovechó Jason para verificar su teléfono, no había ninguna llamada o contestación del texto de Jason a pesar de que había sido enviado, sabia que habia sido muy de madrugada, pero ya pasaban de las 11:00 am y le preocupaba que Oliver hiciera algo imprudente. Jason se levantó con discreción y marcó a su padre


	163. Preocupaciones

**Torre de Titanes**

Canary dio el más agudo de sus gritos provocando que Zod se retorciera lastimando su superaudición momento que aprovechó Arrow para activar la segunda contingencia, una segunda puerta se se cerró y una tercera se abrió - Muévete - gritó a Canary

Ambos salieron por el pasillo, la puerta automática se cerró detrás de ellos, sabían que eso no detendría mucho a Zod y no estaban preparados para la llegada de un Kriptoniano por lo tanto no había Kryptonita para defenderse si las cosas continuaban seria cuestion de minutos para que los atraparan de vuelta, por desgracia la liga ya estaba escudriñando el lugar junto con otros villanos, varias veces se toparon con ellos en los pasillos, lucharon, giraron a la izquierda, cerraron y abrieron puertas, algunos pasillos por un momento estaban libres y al segundo siguiente estaban infestados, todo estaba saliéndose de control, Zod volando por las instalaciones médicas buscando a Jason, la liga cazandolos, otros villanos luchando con el respaldo que hace unos minutos había arribado a las instalaciones, intentando llegar a sus compañeros. Giraron a la derecha para acceder a una salida con un poco de suerte lograrían despistarlos.-Arrow ¿A dónde demonios vamos? ese no es el camino

Avecilla tampoco era parte del plan Zorg, intentemos una salida - Oliver apuntó y lanzó una flecha explosiva a un muro logrando abrir un hueco para llegar al hangar tal vez podrían llegar a una nave o helicóptero, - Ahí - gritó Canray ambos iniciaron la carrera para llegar a un pequeño Jet propiedad de los Titans, a unos cuantos metros una rafaga de fuego atravesó frente a ellos explotando la nave, todo fue demasiado rápido para reaccionar la onda de esta los levantó en el aire

Les propongo un trato, entregame al chico y podrán salir ilesos - dijo Ra's cuando se paró frente a Canary y Green Arrow, obviamente no estaba solo la liga y Diablo a un lado, mientras que the Silencer hizo su trabajo con Canary impidiendo que emitiera sonido alguno

Nunca - gruño Oliver

Green Arrow, admiro tu valentia, pero el chico ni siquiera es tuyo, el es un murciélago y ni si quiera un buen murciélago - Ra's movió las manos de forma despreciativa 

NO ES UN MURCIÉLAGO - rugió Oliver intentando dispararle a Ra's pero antes de que pudiera colocar la flecha Nyssa acerto un disparo al arco de Oliver

Lo era y no sería nada ese mocoso si yo no lo hubiera resucitado, puedo pagarle, dejarlos en libertad o tomarlo por la fuerza - Ra's lo reclamó como suyo

Oliver sintió como le hervía la sangre, su William no era un objeto en venta, ni algo que pudiera dar a cambio era una persona y maldita sea era su hijo, las mandíbulas de Oliver crujieron junto con sus nudillos, cuando iba a mandar a la mierda a Ra's su teléfono sonó, reconocía la melodía, ese era su hijo

* * *

**Mansión Wayne**

Jason marco a Oliver, sintió alivio al escuchar que tomaba la llamada, escuchó sonidos de fondo - ¿Que demonios viejo? esto no es gracioso

_Lo siento pero tu viejo está ocupado en este momento, sin embargo si vienes al hangar de la Torre de Titanes podemos hacer algo al respecto -_ una voz extraña de un hombre le respondió

Jason se erizó como un gato -_¿Quien mierdas eres?_ te advierto que si le tocas un _solo pelo_ te **arrancaré la garganta -** la voz de Jason sonó tan fuerte que hizo que Bruce se levantara de su asiento seguido de Marcelo, Jason empezó a moverse nervioso

_Tienes una 20 minutos para llegar antes de empezarlos a cortar lentamente_ \- advirtió Ra's

20 minutos- gimió Jason, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Bruce - imposible, estoy en Nueva York - no dio su posición exacta, pero necesitaba una ciudad que hiciera el mismo tiempo de vuelo, Bruce le hizo una seña para que Jason pusiera el altavoz mientras

_Eso es un pequeño inconveniente_ \- gruño Ra's disgustado -_ te marcare para darte la ubicación y hora de la reunión, si realmente deseas recuperarlos vivos e ilesos te sugiero que contestes y vengas solo_

Jason cortó la comunicación cuando observó que el tiempo para que pudieran encontrar la ubicación de su quemador estaba cerca - Mierda, mierda - Jason repito maldiciones y juramentos mientras corría hacia su habitación con Bruce y compañía siguiéndolo gritando que parara

Jason entró a la habitación y empezó a prepararse, Marcelo por su parte sin dar explicaciones saco una maleta con armamento pesado, empezó a vestirse con un Kevlar, chaleco antibalas y casco

Jason necesitas un plan, refuerzos- advirtió Bruce sin poder hacer mucho

Bruce - Jason contestó con brusquedad - si desea ayudarme tal vez pueda contactar al murciélago y con respecto a mi plan es ir por mi padre, tal vez pueda encontrar alguna pista en la torre de los titanes, que me vea en el lugar 

Jason por favor no es sensato que vayas solo - suplico Bruce - acabas de recuperarte

No se atreva a ponerse en mi camino Wayne - los ojos de Jason se pintaron de verde, la ira irracional estaba subiendo por sus venas y llegando a su cerebro estallando el pozo, Bruce por fin se dio cuenta el efecto que causaba en su segundo hijo 

No irá solo - Marcelo sacudió la escopeta automática alistando su carga - yo y estas preciosidades lo acompañaremos - Jason asintió con la cabeza y ambos corrieron a la salida de la mansión a pesar de las súplicas de todos, no había nada que pudiera hacer que desistiera, Bruce miró el polvo del automóvil deportivo SSC Tuatara que dejaba mientras las llantas protestaban en el pavimento. Nada estaba yendo como lo habían planeado

* * *

Ra's guardo el telefono de Oliver su labio izquierdo se curvó hacia arriba en una satisfactoria sonrisa - Llevenlos - ordenó Ra's 

Lo siento Ra's ellos no iran a ningun lado - gito Wonder Woman, como una rafaga Flash arrebato a sus prisioneros llevándolos con el grupo, ciertamente Ra's estaba en desventaja, pero tenían a Zod

Comandante lo necesitamos aquí - gritó Ra's mientras sus asesinos, Silencer, Diablo, Deadshot, Black Mask y sus hombres se preparaban para la refriega

Si estás buscando esto - Superman sujetaba a Zod inconsciente para arrojarlo entre los dos grupos, Superboy volaba a lado de Clark - me temo que est indispuesto

La batalla inicio fue breve, por desgracia Ra's junto con Black Mask y Deadshot logró escapar, tenían que moverse a Nueva York para encontrar al chico, afortunadamente la llamada no fue completamente rastreada y el área tocaba aparte de Bludhaven, Gotham también Nueva York estaba dentro de esta circunferencia, solo necesitaban intentar rastrear de nuevo

El equipo alistaba a los villanos para llevarlos de vuelta a sus celdas y Zod a la zona fantasma, Hall el Green Lantern lo mantenía contenido con supervisión del los supers

Oliver reaccionó- Maldita sea necesito un telefono, MI HIJO, ALGUIEN UN MALDITO TELEFONO - grito 


	164. Volando hacia ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason junto con Marcelo salen en busca de Oliver y Dinah  
Por otra parte Oliver intenta contactar con Jason sin mejores resultados.

**Torre de los Titanes**

Oliver marco directo al teléfono de Jason sin respuesta - Maldita sea William ¿donde estas?

Olie respira, dejame comunicarme con Batman, tal vez él sepa algo - Dinah fingió no ver la mirada de desaprobación de Oliver

_¡Canary!_ \- la voz de Bruce sonaba preocupada o sorprendida

Gracias al cielo Batman, ¿Broken dónde está? no contesta el teléfono, estamos desesperados, nos tomaron por sorpresa, al parecer ellos también organizaron su propia redada - Dinah espero la respuesta

_Malas noticias Canary, Broken se dirigió hacia allí con el otro chico, en este momento estoy volando sobre el segundo aeropuerto de Gotham para vigilar que llegue sano a la Torre_ \- Informó Batman

Batman, Ra's se llevó el teléfono de Arrow, si no está bloqueado Ra's puede localizar a William y es seguro que William vaya directo donde Ra's. Sí la liga lo atrapa, si ellos lo atrapan no puedo imaginar lo que Ra's pueda hacerle a Broken - Dinah sintió cuando Oliver tiro del teléfono

¡Escucha maldito vampiro vegano! y ¡escucha bien! tu unico maldito trabajo era mantener a MI MUCHACHO SEGURO y ahora resulta que está corriendo por la maldita ciudad o volando sin protección, todavía convaleciente, MALDITA SEA BATMAN NUNCA DEBÍ ACEPTAR DEJARLO EN TU CUSTODIA - Dinah le arrebató a Oliver el teléfono 

ARROW CULPAR A BATMAN NO AYUDARÁ A BROKEN - fue el grito de fondo de Canary antes de la última palabra de odio hacia el murcielago - Batman has lo que puedas para mantenerlo a salvo, Superman prometió ir en cuanto ponga a Zod en la zona fantasma de nuevo, Wonder Woman y Flash van en camino.

* * *

En el espacio aéreo de Illinois 

Jason y Marcelo sobrevolaban Nueva Jersey en camino hacia el último rastro de la coneccion del teléfono de Oliver marcada hace 1.30 min, por desgracia estaban pasando por una zona sin recepción, al parecer se estaban acercando a Nueva York, tal vez también los estaban rastreando lo que iba a ser un juego muy divertido del gato y el ratón correteandose uno al otro cuando ambos objetivos se acercaban y perdían la señal del otro, esto era un riesgo que Jason estaba dispuesto a aceptar, le preocupaba Marcelo, pero sabía lo rudo y despiadado que podía ser el hombre, no tenía escrúpulos cuando se trataba de proteger sus lealtades y tanto William y Oliver eran de las pocas que le quedaban, el hombre era tres veces más despiadado que Jason, menos asertivo pero el hecho de primero disparar y luego preguntar lo hacía tan peligroso como Jason 

Viajaron por media hora más cuando la señal llegó de nuevo a ellos 

¿Como va? ya tienes algo - preguntó Jason que piloteaba 

Camminare come una lumaca (avanza como caracol )- contestó Marcelo levantando el teléfono en un intento de obtener mejor señal - Oh uh 

¿Que es? - fue lo último que Jason dijo cuando sintió un golpe en casco del avión - ¡PUTA MADRE! - gruño

Coglione esos cabrones están arriba de nosotros - Marcelo se lanzó por su bolso para sacar las armas pesadas, Jason puso el piloto automático e hizo lo mismo, ambos hombres colocaron un paracaídas cerca de ellos por si tenían que saltar, como siempre su cinturón utilitario pero no como el de Batman un cinturón de primera línea, municiones, cuchillo, cantimplora, primeros auxilios, brújula, mapa, proveedores, barras energéticas, un teléfono quemador y radios de frecuencia. Marcelo y Jason se sujetaron con el gancho para no caer del avión, al mismo tiempo sus miradas se cruzaron

\- En tres - gruño Jason

Dos - dijo Marcelo

Tres - gruño Jason ambos abrieron las puertas del jet al mismo tiempo y empezaron a disparar al avión de Ra's

Entrégate Broken si los quieres vivos - grito Ra's

Primero enseñamelos idiota -fue la respuesta de Jason mientras Marcelo derribó un helicóptero de la liga con un disparo perfecto entre ceja y ceja del piloto, obviamente Ra's no tenía forma de demostrar que tenía a Green Arrow y Black Canary

Si me derribas ellos mueren - advirtió Ra's, Jason dudo en dar el siguiente disparo

Primera regla del terrorista William, siempre siembra el pánico en tu objetivo, desestabilizarlo. - Marcelo dio otro disparo hacia donde - Y ese cabronazo es un puto terrorista, está blofeando

Jason lanzó una flecha bomba para hacerle saber que no bromeaba cerca de una de las alas pero sin dañar el motor - No te creo horrible momia 

Ra's gruño - Si no puedo llevarte vivo entonces será muerto - Ra's dio la orden, entonces tres helicópteros empezaron a disparar el armamento pesado, lanza proyectiles, metralletas, no era rival para el pequeño Jet

Broken - grito Marcelo - tenemos que saltar, nos están pateando el culo esos infelices

Agarrate, no nos vamos solos, voy a tronar un ala a ese engreída momia - Jason quito su gancho y se dirigió a los controles, Marcelo se sujetó fuerte, el motor derecho empezaba a fallar, había balas que entraban y salían del jet, Marcelo interpuso unos asientos entre el y la puerta para cubrirse

Jason hacía lo posible por virar el avión se temblaba como una vieja cafetera, partes del metal estaban a punto de desprenderse, Jason mando en picada al avión en un intento de eludir los helicópteros, pero el avión estaba muy dañado, pero sabía que contaba con la agilidad del jet en contra del pesado avión de Ra's y los rígidos helicópteros, Jason giro por completo el jet esquivando un misil que venía de frente y la metralla del que venía atrás de ellos, el impacto dio en este último 

WOOOOW - gritó Jason, pero su victoria no fue duradera el avión de Ra's se inclinó de forma que partió el ala izquierda del jet, en un momento ambos rebotaban en el techo, suelo y paredes del avión que caía sin control a más de 180 mph a 52.000 pies del suelo - Salta Marcelo... Ah! mierda! - su cuerpo se impactó de nuevo esta vez contra los primeros asientos delanteros

Olvidalo, juntos en todo - Marcelo tendió la mano en un intento de alcanzar a Jason ya con el paracaídas listo en sus espaldas 

NO LO HAGAS MARCELO VAMOS A MORIR LOS DOS - gritó Jason cuando - su cuerpo fue arrojado de nuevo hacia arriba al techo del avión y luego rebotó retrocediendo el camino avanzado atrapando su cinturón en un fierro retorcido del avión, Jason intentó sacarlo de el movimiento del avión lo hacía más difícil 

Marcelo quitó su gancho amarillo su pistola, con un gruñido se lanzó hacia Jason con toda sus fuerzas, el impacto fue tal que el metal cedió, Marcelo tomó a Jason por la cintura, disparo a la ventana de los pilotos, logrando salir en uno de los giros del jet, pero no contó Marcelo con el golpe del ala, Marcelo sin control soltó a Jason, ambos se precipitaron al suelo desordenadamente

Marcelo logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo, busco a Jason que estaba a metros separado de él, entonces alineó su cuerpo como suelen hacer los que practican el paracaidismo y se envio en picada hacia su compañero

Jason absorbió casi todo el golpe del ala, giró sin control por el cielo precipitándose rápidamente a su muerte, tal vez eso era todo, maldito destino logró una cura para morir, Jason lucharía hasta el último momento, como una ardilla que vuela hacia otro árbol abrió sus piernas y brazos para que el aire acumulado en su estómago disminuyera la velocidad suplicando por que Marcelo estuviera cerca, de otra forma por más que intentara detener la velocidad la caída en esa posición las leyes naturales que gobiernan la gravedad no iban a cambiar solo por Jason. 

Una mano lo sujetó y lo trajo a su pecho, Jason se aferró con los brazos a Marcelo por el cuello, las piernas de Jason abrazaron la cintura de su amigo, una vez que Marcelo lo vio seguro abrió el paracaídas, el aterrizaje no fue nada elegante, chocando entre árboles y aterrizando de forma desordenada por el suelo enredados entre las sogas y tela del paracaídas 

Eres un puto loco - dijo Jason mientras recobra la respiración en el suelo 

Por lo menos yo lo haga con paracaídas, no cuando estos a más de mil metros del suelo con un arco y flecha para disparar y esperar que la soga resista - recordando las veces que Jason se arrojó por Marcelo en sus estúpidas aventuras cuando estaban luchando contra la cosa nostra o Yakuza

Balazos llegaron de la nada, ambos hombres se encogieron sobre si mismos - Hijoputa son insistentes -gruño Jason, como pudieron salieron del paracaídas que tenían encima, por desgracia estaban rodeados completamente por mas de 20 hombres de la liga de asesinos. 


	165. Te protegeré no importa de que

Marcelo y Broken Arrow se colocaron espalda contra espalda listos para la luchar, las posibilidades de ganar realmente eran pocas, pero si morían lo harían de pie, los cartuchos cortaron, las espadas, los arcos se tensaron y las flechas apuntaron por ambas partes

Ssssh BUUUM una detonación de un misil dio entre la liga y los jóvenes haciendo que los asesinos volaran por los aires, instintivamente Marcelo y Jason se agacharon cubriéndose, de inmediato una segunda detonación fue directa al avión de Ra's causando gran alboroto, un jeep vuelo aterrizando delante de los jóvenes que aprovecharon el disturbio para correr, huye hoy para luchar mañana era lo más sabio

Arriba niños - gruño Deathstroke al volante del jeep, Broken y Marcelo se miraron por un instante, Broken asintió ambos se arrojaron al jeep mientras las balas de metrallas volaban cerca, Slade respondió con otra rafaga en respuesta, Marcelo menos desordenado punto con la escopeta tres veces acertando en tres asesinos con un tiro mortal en el pecho, brazos y rodilla de diferentes, Broken Arrow se estiró por completo y lanzó una flecha que detonó en el último helicóptero dejando varado a la Ra's junto con su liga

Slade giro el jeep saliendo de campo traviesa a una carretera - Bien Deathstroke ¿cual es el truco? - Broken lo miró con desconfianza

Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para protegerte, no importa si me crees o no, nadie se mete con un Wilson - gruño Deathstroke mientras tomo otro atajo

Como nos localizaste, es realmente sospechoso, solo la momia y sus aliados tenían forma de hacerlo - Jason no iba a dar su confianza tan fácilmente

Tu quemador niño, el quemador que te di, supe que no ibas a usar mi ayuda sin importar las pruebas y no serías un verdadero Wilson si dieras tu confianza tan fácilmente - contesto Deathstroke 

Marcelo miró a Jason sacudiendo la cabeza como indicación de que fuera precavido con el mercenario - entonces estás acosándome - Jason y Marcelo estaban listos para saltar del jeep si era necesario, aunque no sería muy prudente con la velocidad que llevaba

No del todo, alarma se activó cuando saliste de Gotham - Slade giro el vehículo con brusquedad y freno descuidadamente - Sabes niño tu autoconservación es realmente preocupante, tienes a los delincuentes más peligrosos tras de ti, sin contar la manipulación de aquellos que te robaron, definitivamente no puedo confiar que te cuides con la forma que he visto que te expones. -Slade lanzó un periódico a Broken -, por ahora tienes una menos

Jason lo tomo, vio en letras grandes EL MISTERIO DEL REGRESO DEL JOKER A ARKHAM - ¿Supones que por este acto de buen samaritano voy a creerte todo lo que me has dicho? que ahora desprendes por todos tus poros bondad

No seas idiota niño - Deathstroke arrancó el jeep retomando la carretera - no voy a dejar mi negocio por un mocoso petulante por más que sea mi hijo

Y supuestamente Talia - Jason sintió amarga la garganta cuando la bilis se derramó por ellas - sabes hay un pequeño problema con tu teoría.

Talia - resoplo Marcelo - eso sí es bastante jodido 

¿De qué hablas niño? - preguntó Slade haciendo caso omiso al comentario del compañero de Broken

Que si de casualidad es verdad lo que dijiste y mis alucinaciones son recuerdos - Jason apretó la mandíbula conteniendo las náuseas - mi propia madre me sedujo

Deathstroke casi vuelve a sacar el vehículo de la carretera mientras que Marcelo grita - Cazzo qué mierda, ¡como Edipo Rey! - Slade maldice a Talia por ser tan insaciable, ahora cómo iba a arreglar toda esa mierda - Mierda, mierda, ¿estás seguro de eso Jason?

Ojos al frente - gritó Jason cuando casi un camión los embistió 

Slade sale de nuevo de la carretera "piensa Slade idiota, piensa" - Jason, eso fue lo que me dijo Talia, pero lo único que sé es que realmente eres mi hijo, desconozco si Talia es la verdadera madre o ella sabe quien es, tal vez me uso para llevarte con los Al Ghul. No sería la primera vez que esa mujer intenta manipularte niño, pero corrí las pruebas solo de tu cabello y de mi saliva después que luchamos, para ser sincero nunca confirme nada de la herencia de Talia - Jason agradece tener su máscara puesta por que en realidad se sentía descompuesto del estómago - Niño, puedes confirmarlo fácilmente, para los dos - dijo Slade - Damian, es hijo de Talia, un cabello, algo donde esté su saliva y saldremos de duda 

Jason respira, niño respira - ordenó Wilson, Jason no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el oxígeno en sus pulmones - Vamos exhala, inhala - Slade sostenía el rostro de Jason en sus manos cuando pudo reaccionar, luego se lo sacudió

Estoy bien - gruñó Jason sintió la mano de Marcelo en su hombro, Jason respondió a la preocupación de su amigo apretandola

Niño no estas bien, yo estoy en shock, pero no vamos a enloquecer sin pruebas. Talia sera una manipuladora, terrible persona, pero no sería capaz de tal acto, no con plena conciencia. ¡Entiendes!- gruñó Slade, en menuda situación se había metido, quién iba a imaginar que Talia iba a seducir a un menor ¿Que demonios pensaba Talia jodiendo con un niño de tal vez 16 o 17 años? Joder esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos, solo esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho cuando el niño era solo un zombie 

Jason sintió su teléfono vibrar, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llamándolo, se sacudió el mal sabor de boca, la sensacion de escalofrios que lo había invadió - Mierda mi teléfono está roto

Espeta - Marcelo sacó el suyo, afortunadamente en buenas condiciones, - toma. - Jason tomó el teléfono marcó y salió del jeep

Escucha Deathstroke y escucha bien - gruño Marcelo - si esto es una trampa, que puedo asegurar que lo es, más vale que frenes en este momento tus putos juegos figlio di puttana, porque si lo lastimas voz a darte caza,

Slade se burló de la amenaza - Tú y tu mafia Siciliana no pueden conmigo niño, ¿Sabes a caso a quien te estas dirigiendo? - giro mirando con su único ojo detras de su mascara a Marcelo

Me paso por los uova tu nombre y reputación, hombres más duros he tomado en mi desayuno - gruño Marcelo amenazante, pero Slade es un viejo lobo, no por nada es el Terminador

Me alegra que mi chico tenga amigos tan fieles, el necesitara a alguien a su lado para que lo cuide del murciélago que casi lo mata, de Green Arrow que estuvo manipulando todo este tiempo con mentiras, él está en peligro, lo ha estado siempre tienes que sacarlo lejos de Bruce Wayne, ese hombre no es bueno, nunca lo fue para mi chico, Bruce Wayne es el responsable de las mayores desgracias, si pudiera yo mismo lo alejaría - Deathstroke miro la cara de sorpresa de Marcelo

Explicate - Marcelo entrecerró los ojos

Broken Arrow antes era Red Hood el señor del inframundo, el azote de Gotham antes de que el murciélago casi lo matara en el techo y lo dejara destrozado, amnésico, antes de eso fue Robin quien murió torturado en manos del Joker, no fue un milagro que el niño resucitara de en su propio ataúd, fueron mis genes - Deathstroke miraba como Marcelo intentaba conservar cara de poker sin muchos resultados ante cada palabra dicha - Talia lo arrojó al pozo, luego lo manipulo para que fuera en busca de venganza convirtiéndose en Red Hood, el mismo que puso 10 cabezas en una bolsa de lona chico

Y antes de todo eso fue Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, ahora si lo pones todo junto - Slade sonrió detrás de su máscara cuando los ojos de Marcelo se agrandaron y su piel bronceada se puso palida -, asi es niño, Bruce Wayne es el murciélago y Green Arrow solo quiere los secretos que guarda Jason, de mi hijo desconocido que alguien robó y se lo dio a un idiota vendedor de drogas que terminó muerto en una prisión, con una esposa drogadicta que mal cuidaba a mi hijo, alguien lo arranco de mi y voy a buscar respuestas después de poner a Jason Wilson a salvo, luego me encargare del puto payaso, pero será lento y doloroso puedo asegurarlo, nadie toca a mi muchacho y vive para contarlo 

Marcelo se quedó pálido hundiéndose en el asiento trasero, ahora se explicaba ese cuadro escondido, la insistencia de Bruce Wayne en curar a Jason sin escatimar gastos con sabe que cosa, químicos supuestamente milagrosos que introdujo en el cuerpo de William, en sus venas que le causaban problemas en su conducta, esto no estaba de nada bien, tendría que hablar con William lo antes posible.

* * *

Olie - jadeo Jason aliviado cuando escucho la voz de su padre 

_Maldita sea William ¿Donde estas niño? me tienes al borde de la locura_ \- gritó Oliver al otro lado de la línea

Oh, lo dice el hombre que fue secuestrado por Ra's - Jason le recrimino pero totalmente aliviado - el hombre que me mintió sobre cuando iban a proceder en el ataque, en la trampa, joder Oliver ¿sabes el infierno que acabo de pasar creyendote de nuevo perdido por esa sádica momia? a tí a Dinah por segunda vez

_Lo lamento cariño, pero necesitaba que estuvieras a salvo, yo no puedo perderte_ \- Oliver gimió - _la buena noticia es que tenemos al topo, solo dime donde te encuentras e iré por ti, no puedo confiar en el murciélago como._

Mi niñera - Jason interrumpió enojado - MALDITO INFIERNO OLIVER CUANDO ME VOLVÍ TAN DEBIL E INUTIL QUE NECESITO UNA PUTA NIÑERA, ESTOY CANSADO QUE ME TRATES COMO UN JODIDO LASTRE AL QUE TENGAS QUE CUIDAR, MIERDA OLIVER NO SOY UN PUTO BEBÉ, DEJA DE CONTROLARME, ODIO QUE ME MANIPULEN

Hubo silencio en la línea, Jason nunca había sido tan grosero con Oliver, las palabras fueron innecesariamente crueles, Jason se dio cuenta muy tarde de eso, que le estaba pasando, desde que entró la cura en su sistema algo no iba bien, por un lado se sentía sano, por el otro lo estaba enloqueciendo - Mierda, mierda Oli, no quise decir eso, lo lamento - el silencio fue sepulcral del otro lado de la línea

_Dime donde estas, hablaremos en persona_ \- la voz de Oliver sonó seca, adolorido, posiblemente enojado

Necesito encargarme de algo antes, yo te llamare - Jason mordió su labio inferior, necesitaba saber lo de Talia, la verdad, si había sido manipulado, quien era el hombre al que golpeaban en la azotea, la mujer pelirroja - Lo siento realmente - colgó, necesitaba disculparse con su padre y lo haría cuando volviera a él

Jason fue hacia el jeep, subió dándole una mirada preocupada a Marcelo que lucía pálido - Bien niño ¿A donde te llevo?

De regreso a Gotham - respondió Broken

Como ordenes - Slade arrancó, dio vuelta al vehículo con un rechinido de llantas, el atardecer iniciaba pintando el cielo de carmines y acres, Jason dejo caer su pesado cuerpo en el asiento mientras Deathstroke dejo sonar la radio. Posiblemente tendrían que parar en algun lugar para descansar y realmente Jason lo necesitaba. 


	166. Día 2

Oliver colgó, lucía para nada tranquilo, Dinah se acercó a él - ¿Qué pasa cariño? 

No lo se Canary, William no es el de antes, lo escuche afectado, es rudo y grosero, me temo que los murciélagos están poniéndolo en mi contra - Oliver estaba preocupado como reaccionaria WIlliam de saber que realmente era Jason Todd, Red Hood no un Arrow si no un murciélago y más cuando supiera que Oliver le ha ocultado la verdad al respecto 

Oliver se lo que piensas, pero tu sabes como es Batman si tuviera que revelarle la verdad el mismo se enterraría vivo - buen razonamiento por parte de Dinah

¿Entonces por qué el cambio tan drástico en mi hijo Canary? apenas lo reconocí de ese amoroso chico que hace lo que sea por su familia- Oliver trago las lágrimas ante la confesión 

Dinah suspiro triste - Browit me advirtió del daño, el hueso puede estar llegando a su amígdala que controla las emociones - Dinah observó cómo cayó la cara de Oliver, esa respuesta fue peor

Mi niño, mi jovencito lo estoy perdiendo Dinah y no hay nada que pueda hacer, ODIO A ESE MALDITO MURCIÉLAGO -gruño furioso - lo que le hizo, si tan solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerlo cuando estaba sano, si tan solo no hubiera sido una mierda con Roy 

Dinah abrazo a Oliver - No puedes vivir en el pasado Olie, solo puedes enfrentar con valor el presente - ambos permanecieron unos minutos en ese abrazo, luego Oliver se retiro para informar a Diana lo ocurrido, William todavía estaba fuera sin protección en sabe donde 

Diana llamó a Bruce para que supiera que tanto Jason como Oliver se habían contactado, pero no sabían su ubicación y ya era de noche

Batman junto con sus murciélagos y pájaros intentaron peinar las zonas cercanas sin éxito alguno.

* * *

Como Jason predijo tuvieron que pernoctar en un hotelucho en la carretera, Jason se arrastró al cuarto desmayándose en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, toda la tensión, las noches sin dormir, su recuperación lo había dejado agotado

Marcelo lo miro roncar desde su cama, no era buena noche para él, si el murciélago había causado tanto daño quién podía asegurar que no lo hiciera de nuevo, Marcelo suspiro miro al techo sin poder conciliar el suelo, Deathstroke, Talia, Oliver, Roy tantas incógnitas en el aire sin respuesta, cerró los ojos y se obligó a descansar, mañana será otro día para resolver

Marcelo no supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo despertó, abrió los ojos sobresaltado buscando el origen del ruido y ahí estaba Jason en sus negros boxers retirando la humedad de su cabello - Gorni - murmuró 

Buenos días Sunshine - respondió Jason sintiéndose descansado - Slade está esperándonos para desayunar y continuar la ruta - le informo

Marcelo se apoyó sobre sus codos en silencio mientras Jason se vestía - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó Jason al darse cuenta que su amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima sin moverse

Seguro idiota ven aquí para que te folle un verdadero hombre - respondió en broma

No gracias, no me gusta cuando duran solo 3 segundos - Jason respondió, espero algo de su amigo pero no vino nada, Jason se acercó a la cama de Marcelo - ¿Pasa algo? te noto raro desde ayer después de regresar de la llamada, fue algo que Deathstroke te dijo, por qué 

No William, bueno en parte- interrumpió Marcelo - pero más que nada fue lo que vi en esa casa, la de Wayne

Jason frunció las cejas, Marcelo se sentó acercándose al hombre que consideraba algo más que un amigo - William necesito llevarte a que veas algo, luego te daré la información que recopile y de ahí partiremos 

Mierda Marcelo, por que tanto misterio, ¿no puedes solo decirlo? - Marcelo negó con la cabeza

Necesito que lo veas

Bien entonces dúchate o haste un baño de vaquero para que podamos resolver toda esta mierda enredada - Marcelo asintió y fue a ducharse, Jason no sabía que pensar, tanta incógnitas, tantas intrigas confabulando a sus espaldas

Una vez que Marcelo salió Jason ya estaba listo y empacado para continuar, ambos hombres despues de un tiempo salieron a una cafetería frente a ellos donde Slade los aguardaba en civiles, desayunaron, hablaron poco de trivialidades y luego tomaron ruta a Gotham, a cabo de unas horas, casi al anochecer llegaron cerca del una de las guaridas de Marcelo

Estaciónate aquí - pidió Jason

No quieres que te lleve a la mansión - preguntó Slade 

Si seguro, por que no, Hola me encontre al mercenario de camino y respondió a mis irresistibles muslos cuando pedía que me llevaran - resoplo Jason

Slade resopló divertido - Tienes un buen punto niño, sin embargo no me gustaría que alguien te viera de camino a la mansión sin protección

Slade Wilson mirame - Slade levantó la vista hacia el muchacho - te parece que sea alguien que necesite protección en Gotham - Slade dudo

No esta solo me tiene a mi - Marcelo a como la escopeta en su brazo

Bien, bien, sin embargo esta vez usa mi número si piensas hacer otra estupidez como enfrentarte a Ra's o a cualquier idiota - Slade levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, si algo del viejo Red Hood estaba bajo la piel de Broken Arrow era mejor no presionar la muchacho

Seguro - gruñó Jason girando hacia el callejón, Marcelo lo siguió sin antes hacerle una señal a Slade que lo vigilaría, Deathstroke tuvo que contener la risa ante el petulante joven aspirador de la mafia, Slade solo arranco para estacionarse unas cuadras después y poder vigilarlos sin que ellos lo supieran 

En cuanto estuvieron en zona segura, Jason envió un mensaje a Tim - Hemos llegado a Gotham todo bien - luego envió su ubicación, como era de esperarse en un par de horas llego Tim todo vestido de Red Robin entrando por una de las ventanas

Adelante Red necesitamos discutir algo contigo - dijo Jason 

Tim entró con cautela - Jason hemos estado locos con tu desaparición, por que en nombre de lo más sagrado no llamaste

Por que estaba en compañía no grata Timbers - se escudo Jason

Deathstroke fue quien nos sacó del problema - Marcelo tendió su mano con una taza de café espresso italiano 

Jay ¿le has dicho a Marcelo de nosotros? - Tim parecía molesto 

No fue Slade quien se lo dijo, junto con que yo fui un murciélago, Red Hood para ser claro y curiosamente Red Hood trabajaba con Artemisa y Bizarro, los Outlaws - Jason ofreció asiento a Tim - bien, dime ¿es verdad que soy Jason Peter Todd el hijo asesinado por segunda vez de Bruce Wayne? que fue el mismo Batman que causó todo el daño, fracturas, daño cerebral y de no ser por Roy hubiera muerto

Tim jadeo, miro a los dos hombres que esperaban respuestas

Independientemente que al parecer es hijo biológico de Slade Wilson según los resultados que he recibido hace 5 minutos - Marcelo mostró su teléfono

Tim sacudió la cabeza confundido, volvió a mirar a los hombres esperando respuestas 


	167. Dia 3

Las verdades fueron reveladas, Tim contó la verdad a Jason - tu nombre es Jason Peter Todd, fuiste descubierto por Batman cuando intentaste robar sus neumáticos - Tim sorbió un poco del espresso para humedecer su garganta seca, hubiera victoreado dicho café si el momento no fuera tan dramático - te llevo con Ma Gunn en un principio, pero resulto ser una escuela de criminales, entonces la fundación Wayne te apoyo para que entraras a un internado, solo pasaron dos días cuando Bruce fue por ti y te acogió, fue a los pocos meses que te adoptó legalmente, siendo el primero en adoptar 

Tim miró a Jason que lucía inexpresivo, pero sus músculos contaban otra historia, la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, sujetaba una cuchara como si quisiera romperla - Yo solo se que tu padre biológico fue Willis Todd, madre Catherine Elizabeth Todd, hasta que descubriste que realmente fue Sheila Haywood a la que buscaste en Etiopía, esa mujer te vendio al Joker causando tu muerte

Los ojos de Marcelo se dispararon horrorizados - Imposible, no puede estar muerto y te juro que no suele ir por la calle comiendo cerebros humanos

Pero así lo fue, hasta hoy es un misterio de cómo resucitó en su ataúd, Jason se desenterró saliendo casi catatónico, luego fue secuestrado por Talia y arrojado al pozo causándole locura, fue manipulado para atacar a la familia, casi me mata más de una vez - Jason fue la primera vez que cambio su expresión estoica a una de horror

Jay eso está en el pasado, no te culpo, fue el pozo - dijo Tim con calma - trabajaste duro para volver a la familia - luego suspiro - hasta ese día que desconocemos por que le diste al pingüino un disparo en blanco frente a los medios de comunicación, Jay salió en todas las noticias, Bruce acaba de ser plantado en el altar por Selina, estaba mal y lo que hizo contigo fue peor, yo.. yo - Tim rompió en llanto acurrucados sobre si mismo en la silla 

Jason era incapaz de moverse solo lo miraba, sabia ahora que no fueron alucinaciones, todo era verdad - Yo tampoco ayude mucho, debí impedírselo, debí obligar a Superboy que me llevara a esa azotea, debi localizar antes a Roy para llevarlo lejos de Gotham, esconderte con Leslie 

¿Oliver lo sabía? - gruño Jason mirando a Tim que quedó en silencio - contesta ¿él lo supo todo este tiempo? - los ojos de Jason se inundaron de lágrimas 

Imposible que no lo hiciera - dijo suavemente Tim, Jaso se levantó de un golpe

Will - gimió Marcelo

NO ME LLAMES WILL NO SOY WILL, WILLIAM O UN QUEEN SON JASON UN TIPO QUE DEJARON MORIR EN UN ALMACÉN EN ETIOPÍA, UN TIPO QUE FUE GOLPEADO HASTA LA PULPA POR EL HOMBRE QUE LO ADOPTÓ, EL TIPO QUE LE HAN ESTADO MINTIENDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ - Jason golpeó la mesa casi partiendola 

Marcelo se incorporó - Jason, necesitas pensar con claridad

Jason sentía el pozo susurrandole en el oído, traición, desprecio, había sido utilizado tal y cual como Slade dijo, manipulado, engañado por todos a los que confío una vez, necesitaba salir correr lejos, ¿pero a donde? Jason solo salió de la habitación con un portazo fuerte

Marcelo paso el la mano por su cabello - Merda, figlio di puttana - gruño

Tim solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, no había más que hacer 

* * *

Jason condujo toda la noche hasta el amanecer cuando se encontró llegando a la mansión Wayne, tomó aire y entró en ella

Alfred corrió hacia la puerta - Joven Jason es bueno verlo a salvo

Seguro Alfred al igual que hace años cuando Batman casi me arranca la cabeza - gruñó Jason al hombre anciano, Alfred tuvo que apoyarse sobre la pared cercana

No te preocupes solo he venido por mis cosas - Jason digo con amargura

Dick escucha y sale a revisar que Alfred esté bien, ayuda al hombre a sentarse antes de llamar a Bruce - Bruce, Jason ha llegado - la voz de Dick se quiebra - él ya lo sabe las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Dick está seguro de que acaba de perder a su hermano de forma definitiva

Jason toma empaca lo más rápido, es desordenado, está furioso, toda la mentira, la falsa preocupación, solo era calmar su maldita culpa como si eso curará las heridas bajo su piel, si curara el dolor.

-Maestro Jason – la voz suplicante de Alfred.

-No, puedo quedarme – resopla es demasiado el dolor, no quiere lastimar al anciano, el viejo no tiene culpa por los actos del patriarca al que sirve, pero Jason está cansado de que su vida sea un ciclo repetitivo, primero su padre "biológico" cuando llegaba a casa desorientado por la niebla y el alcohol solía golpearlo con los puños, botellas, el cinturón hasta que se cansara o Jason perdiera el conocimiento, luego su padre adoptivo espero a que fuera mayor para hacer lo mismo, ambos solo le habían regalado la ambivalencia de su amor enfermo – lo siento. - se disculpa, cerrando la maleta la cuelga en su hombro ignora la mayordomo cuando sale del cuarto, Jason solo sacude la cabeza, ya no sabe ni que debe sentir que decir cuando el mayordomo súplica otra vez. Jason solo abre la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

Jason suspira, retoma su camino hacia la puerta con zancadas grandes. Hay gente a los costados, no le interesa quienes son, que quieren, su mirada está en la puerta, es su meta solo salir del lugar.

Bruce entra por la puerta con expresión angustiada, pálido como si en realidad se preocupara, se frena aprieta los dientes “_Maldita sea, lo único que faltaba_” ve su cara patética. - Por favor, solo escúchame. Se que lo que...- suplica Bruce

-No, - gruñe continúa su camino – No quiero escuchar tu voz, no quiero tus disculpas. Se acabó, no voy a pasar otra noche otro día en vela como un ciervo bajo el faro esperando al cazador a que vacíe su cargador. No quiero tus disculpas, no me interesa escuchar tu voz, tus disculpas cobardes excusando al tirador, ni tus condolencias explicando la razón, eso ya tuve suficiente de Willis primero venía el golpe con el cinturón, la botella y luego los pretextos. No quiero nada de esta “familia”.

-Por favor solo hasta que te recuperes – súplica Bruce – estás convaleciente. – Bruce lo toma del brazo.

Jason lo mira rabioso, suelta la maleta y lo empuja -¿Que quieres de mi Bruce? ¿No has tomado suficiente de mi? Tomaste mi vida como si fuera de papel, lo arrugaste y luego lo tiraste. -Bruce baja la mirada ante Jason, sabe que es verdad, no puede recuperarlo -Te di mi vida dos veces. – exasperado, no quería llegar a esto, pero ahora no hay como callar - Esto es lo quieres. Estabas ahí escuchando mis gritos y fingías que te importaba. -Toma a Bruce de la camisa -Te maldigo, Bruce., – la voz se quiebra dejándolo ir los hombros tiemblan

Bruce quiere alcanzarlo y abrazarlo pero será rechazado y lo sabe -Jason no es como piensas, he cometido muchos errores contigo, lo lamento - otra súplica de Bruce - Es peligroso que vayas, solo quédate un día, por favor déjame tratar de arreglarlo - Bruce quiere decir que se quede, que lo ama, que le duele lo que le pasa, QUE ES SU HIJO, SU NIÑO lo lamenta, lamenta todo, se arrastraría si con eso se quedara, pero Jason es determinado Bruce sabe que no lo se quedara

Jason sacude la cabeza arroja las llaves que tomó de la moto de Tim afortunadamente el transporte que pidio ha llegado, decide avanzar hacia el auto que lo espera, el chofer abre la cajuela, Jason mete la maleta. Jason se detiene, gira sobre sus talones, mira hacia Bruce y camina su expresión es completamente estoica, contenida la ira, el dolor se vuelve decepción, Brue mira que se acerca demasiado, no importa lo Jason le de está decidido a tomarlo, si es un golpe, un insulto el lo tomara sin protestar.

Jason lo escrutiña, una risa amarga sale de sus labios, luego la mirada es fija – Sabes Bruce, no valgo menos que tu. No valgo menos que ninguno de ustedes – es todo y luego se aleja para nunca volver, ha terminado con todos ellos. - todo ha vuelto a mi memoria, no debiste volverme a maldecir con el pozo, me has violado metiendo esa cosa dentro de mi, ni el mismo diablo me hubiera hecho el daño que me has hecho - Jason gira entrando al auto

-Jason -gritó Bruce golpeando la ventana -Por favor no lo hagas, no confíes en él, te está manipulando para alejarte de todos. 

-Arranque - pide Jason

Entra al auto, pone sus lentes, no mira atrás, lágrimas no sabe si son de ira, dolor o ambas, recuesta la cabeza hacia atrás. Todos le han mentido en su cara, de no ser por Deathstroke nunca hubiera sabido la verdad. Era hora de que todos ellos enfrentarán las consecuencias de sus mentiras si intentaban detenerlo.

Niño - dice el hombre a su lado - ¿como estas? - Slade mira a Jason

Ahora bien - Jason le devuelve la mirada con ojos brillosos 

Me alegra, ¿que quieres hacer ahora? - pregunta Slade sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jason

Venganza - gruñe entre dientes

Bien hijo, la tendrás - Slade sonríe internamente, su plan no pudo haber salido mejor


	168. Consecuencias

Batman llega a Watchtower, es momento de enfrentar las consecuencias, todos están en la sala de juntas el Batclan va a su lado como apoyo, Nightwing, Red Robin, Green Arrow se levanta pero Canary y Wonder Woman lo hacen tomar asiento de nuevo, Batman toma asiento, el ambiente es tan tenso que pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo - Hemos perdido a Jason - murmura por fin - él recobró sus recuerdo después de que en un intento desesperado por devolverle sus piernas lo inyecto con MIRCY y el agua de lázaro

Nadie supo en qué momento Arrow recorrió la mesa hasta donde estaba Batman y se lanzó a golpes sobre el murciélago - ¿Como te atreviste? - gruñe lanzando golpes uno a otro, no importa que los nudillos duelan o sangren al chocar con la dura armadura de Batman - NO TENIAS DERECHO ALGUNO, NO SOBRE MI HIJO, PERDISTE A MI HIJO

Batman siente hervir la sangre - NO ES TU HIJO TU LO ROBASTE - Batman da un golpe a la mandíbula de Green Arrow haciéndolo tambalear chocando con la silla de Nightwing que esta aun lado 

NO ES TU HIJO, NO ES TUYO CUANDO HAN SIDO TANTAS VECES LAS QUE LO RECHAZASTE - Arrow vuelve a lanzarse sobre Batman, Tim se quita a tiempo dando un salto, la lucha se vuelve una vulgar trifulca de un bar

ES MIO SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO - Batman ahora está encima de Arrow

SOLO PARA USARLO COMO SACO DE BOXEO - Arrow golpea la entrepierna de Batman acertando en los testículos, la armadura lo protege pero parte del golpe llega a sus nueces 

BASTA -grita Tim - DEJEN DE RECLAMARLO CUANDO JASON ESTA EN MANOS DE DEATHSTROKE

HIJO DE PUTA SE LO DISTE A SLADE EN CHAROLA DE PLATA - Arrow ahora está de pie, lanza un golpe al rostro de Batman pero este sujeta la pierna levantandola por el aire haciendo que Oliver caiga sobre su espalda

FUERON TUS MENTIRAS, TU MANIPULACIÓN - responde Batman

Superman ya encabronado se pone entre los dos hombres - SUFICIENTE LOS DOS ACTUAN COMO ANIMALES - de cada extremo de sus brazos sujeta a Batman y Arrow en el aire mientras se retuercen como gatos salvajes

NO ESCUCHARON ACASO SLADE LO TIENE AHORA - los dos hombres parecen calmarse, Superman los baja sin quitarse de enmedio - Tim puedes explicarnos en el nombre de lo más sagrado como Slade convenció a Jason

De alguna forma le dijo que era su padre biológico y le dio pruebas, dudo que sea verdadero el ardid de Stroke - Red Robin bajo de la mesa donde si sitúa evitando que le llegaran golpes de los ahora padres adoptivos de Jason

Seguro querrán conseguir ahora el MIRCY - añadió Batman cobrando la compostura

Lo que no saben es que lo tenemos resguardado - el Batclan miro a Oliver - no eres el único con cerebro en este lugar Batman, decidimos tomar precauciones después de descubrir la traición de Terra

Un estallido retumbó en la torre, las alarmas sonaron, alguien entraba por uno de los tubos zeta, los héroes salen del salon, Superman es el primero en llegar al lugar de la intromisión, un hombre vestido similar a Deathstroke pero con todo el casco rojo tira una bomba de humo, pero no es cualquier tipo de bomba, es Kryptonita en gas, Superman cae, se retuerce adolorido

Wonder Woman es atada por un lazo de Themyscira robado por Lex hace mucho tiempo, Flash es congelado por el Captain Cold, quitando las cartas más fuertes de la Liga, amaras apuntan directo a ellos, Batman, Cyborg, J'onn J'onzz, Canary y Arrow llegan después mirando a sus amigos indefensos 

Muevanse y ellos mueren - amenaza Deathstroke, Ra's con su liga, Luthor, Black Mask, Deadshot con sus secuaces están listos para obedecer. Red Robin levanta las manos y asiente lentamente sin quitar la vista al hombre del casco rojo.

Wonder Woman intenta romper el lazo, el hombre de la máscara roja se acerca a Diana - Nuh nuh - advierte, sabe lo que le pasa a una amazona si rompe un lazo de la verdad, ella pierde su fuerza y juventud eterna 

Broke Arrow - Diana jadea - ¿Por que haces esto?

Dame un solo motivo por el cual no debería - Jason recorre la mirada a todos - ninguno de ustedes intervinieron, permitieron que ese hombre me llevara a un destino peor que la muerte - Jason señala a Batman 

No soy Broken, no estoy roto, soy Red Hood el señor del inframundo - dice Jason con orgullo

Hijo es el pozo el que habla, dejame ayudarte - suplica Batman - nos importas, te amamos

TUUUU ¿Cómo te atreviste? todo lo que me has hecho y ahora resulta que eres tú quien pretendes arreglarme- grita Jason con la voz rota

Batman no esperaba esta reacción, lo salvó de una muerte lenta y dolorosa

Me arrastras de nuevo donde nada importa, donde a nadie le importo - grita de nuevo siente su cuerpo temblar de la ira, la indignación - Por qué viniste a mi, yo no te pedi tenerte de regreso. Maldita sea - Jason levanta las manos exasperados, camina dando vueltas y vuelve a mirar a Batman - lo intente tan duro, quise seguir tus normas, llegue tan lejos y al final no importó, perdí todo - el cuerpo de Jason tiembla - Y luego por primera vez fui amado, tenía una familia, no importa que fuera mentira era feliz por primera vez en mi puta vida y tu solo lo arrancas de mi

Puse mi confianza en ti y no te importo, solo desquitaste tu ira sobre mi, nunca preguntaste, dices que te traicione, pero como traicionarte si fue un disparo en blanco, no puedes traicionar a quien nunca te dio confianza - gruñe Jason, sus ojos se tiñen de verde

Deathstroke sonríe debajo de su máscara

Green Arrow levanta la vista tragando las lágrimas -Hijo por favor 

No soy tu puto hijo, NUNCA FUI EL HIJO DE NADIE - los puños tiemblan - no eres tan diferente a él - sisea acercándose a Oliver -, solo me usaste como otro sustituto, siempre fui sustituto de alguien más, primero Nightwing, luego Arsenal - Jason cierra los ojos, siente que su corazón se hunde "lo siento, lo siento por favor no te rompas" canta en su cabeza intentando no romperse - un juguete, una culpa que liberar, algo para ser descolgado de sus cargas emocionales.Fuera de eso no soy nada para nadie

Black Canary esta furiosa - como te atrevez ingrato mocoso, el gasto el ultimo de sus ahorros para salvarte

No - gruñe Red Hood se acerca y toma a Dinah del rostro - fue Arsenal el que me sacó de las garras de mi asesino, fue gracias a Arsenal que nunca se dio por vencido, fue por Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman y Superman que Arsenal murió en el santuario asesinado por un maldito Flash y el sigue libre 

Quítate el casco y dimelo de frente - gruño Oliver, Red Hood retiro su casco acercándose a Oliver, se inclinó, miró directo a los grandes y verdes ojos de Oliver 

-Mírame y hazlo bien viejo, grabate esto en tu cabeza, solo eres una puta ancla en mi cuello que solo me hunde - siseo Jason detrás de su dominio, los ojos de Oliver se agrandaron - pague cada centavo y más de cada centavo que gastaste en mi, te levante cuando nadie estaba mientras lloriqueabas tus errores, tu indiferencia con el hombre que llamaste hijo, como lo arrojaste del seno familiar ahogado en tu culpa PORQUE TU LO ASESINASTE

-NO LO HAGAS BROKEN ARROW - advirtió Oliver - por favor - murmuró con voz rota

Jason resopló - Lo siento Arrow, pero siempre fuiste un padre de mierda igual que el murciélago, recuerda ancla en mi cuello - Jason tomó el brazo de Oliver y lo apretó de una forma que solo ellos entendían cuando había una advertencia

Jason se puso de pie y los miro a todos - Siempre tuve al grupo de heroes detras de mi culo por que decian que era un criminal, un asesino. Felicidades señores, por fin lo lograron - Jason colocó su casco y giro donde Deathstroke se encontraba 

-Bien hecho niño - Deathstroke tomo el hombro de Red Hood-, por fin te liberaste, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, eres todo un Wilson

-Vámonos ya tenemos el MIRCY - gritó Slade mientras tomaban el resto del MIRCY 

WILLIAM -gritó Oliver - siempre serás mi hijo, confío en ti - Jason no se movió, agradeció tener la máscara puesta, Slade lo tomó del brazo 

El volvera avecilla, confía - murmura Oliver

Diana se levanta con ayuda de Nightwing una vez que le quita el lazo - Green Arrow estás loco, no lo viste, el esta perdido de nuevo

Esta intoxicado por el pozo - Batman afirma, necesitamos poner contingencias, Jason ahora es peligroso e impredecible, más mortal que nunca, ha tenido un doble entrenamiento por parte mía y de los Arrows

Por supuesto Batman - Superman toma la mano de Batman que lo ayuda a levantarse, escucha el corazón de su amigo como se rompe, pero ahora Jason es un criminal, uno verdadero


	169. Dia 6

Por fin arribaron a la guarida secreta de Luthor, Lex sonrió hacia Deathstroke y le lanzó una maleta, esta era el pago por traer al paciente cero, Ra's gruño hizo una seña y uno de sus asesinos entregó otra maleta - No deberia pagarte - señalo Ra's -, tu me robaste el premio 

Slade dio una fuerte carcajada regodeándose - Lo siento Ra's no robe nada, solo use la cabeza a diferencia tuya 

Jason observaba de con su visión periférica el intercambio fingiendo no darle importancia mientras ayudaba a bajar la carga del MIRCY, ayudó a llevarlas directamente a el almacén, Lex abrió la puerta con su huella digital, retinia y un número que tecleo en el tablero de la puerta, el tipo si que era paranoico, Jason esperaba encontrar un almacén fortificado pero su sorpresa vino cuando fue todo un laboratorio

Hood necesito hacerte unas pruebas, si pudieras recostarte - Lex señaló un catre médico

Jason soltó una burlona carcajada - Vete a la mierda Lex, no estoy aquí para ser tu conejillo de indias 

Temo que no estas entendiendo, el hecho que te lo pidiera amablemente es para ser civilizados, pero no es un requisición, es una orden - Lex siempre tan dueño de él mismo habló con calma pero autorida, Jason se dio cuenta como sus hombre se acercaban con cautela, sin decir más desenfundo el arma apuntando a la frente de Luthor

Escucha idiota, no estoy aceptando nada, me gustaría ver que intentes ponerme en esa maldita cama sin morir en el intento - Jason gruñó amartillando el arma 

Lo mismo opino - dijo Slade - sacando sus armas, si mi muchacho no quiere someterse a tus pruebas esta en su derecho, esto no es parte del trato

Deathstroke, no te atrevas a traicionarnos - levantó la voz Lex 

Yo hablaré con mi muchacho, si desea apoyar se los haré saber, niño ve al trasporte - Slade le ordeno a Jason ambos sin dejar de apuntar con las armas, Slade camino hacia Lex, la Liga de Ra'a ya estaba lista para intervenir, Slade sujeto a Lex del cuello - es mejor si el niño coopera voluntariamente, no seas imbécil - sesio 

Lex empujo a Slade - Muy bien, solo te recuerdo que sea mejor que le expliques todo con claridad si no quieres que nosotros lo hagamos - Lex se desarrugó el traje y sacudió

Una vez en el transporte Jason discretamente abrió un poco el bolso que Lex le dio, en su interior estaba lleno con fajos de dinero, lo cerró de inmediato al mismo tiempo que la puerta del auto se abrió - ¿Pasa algo niño? - preguntó Slade

Sí - gruñó Jason - nunca me dijiste que parte del trato es ser su conejillo de indias - Jason regalo una mirada dura a Slade

Slade arranco el auto, quito su mascara - escucha niño, es parte de la venganza que tu quieres, imagina poder deshacernos de esos molestos heroes haría mi trabajo más sencillo y tú podrías llevarlos a su tumba 

¿Y quien mierdas te dijo que los quería muertos? ese plan puede ser tuyo, de Ra's o cualquier maniático sádico y enfermo, yo no los quiero muertos - Jason habló con voz dura - contrario a la creencia yo no mato por placer ni me agradan esos idiotas que tienes de socios

No entiendo Jason, querías venganza - rebatió Slade

Venganza, no asesinato, quiero verlos sufrir, arrodillarse, implorar, pasar por lo que yo pase, sin esperanza, que pierdan todo. De qué me sirve solo disparar el gatillo si todo acaba en segundos - Jason resoplo en el aire - no necesito un grupo de idiotas para matarlos, de quererlos muertos ya estarían

Niño - Slade dijo riendo entre dientes - eres de miedo, recuerdame nunca estar en tu lista negra

Solo lo me mientras, Slade, solo no me mientas - Jason dirigió su atención hacia delante

En cuanto las pruebas, eso facilitaría el derrotar a la Liga y asociados, imagina un grupo de soldados invencibles

Seguro Slade, imagina que cada uno de ellos fuera como tú o mejores, me supongo que has contemplado todas las variables en tu plan. Al no ser que no seas el estratega que todos dicen que eres

Slade frunció las cejas y miró a Jason con incógnita - ¿Tu punto?

Jason entrecerró los ojos levantando una ceja, nunca lo pensó tan idiota - No creo que su alianza dure mucho, pronto empezaran a pelear por el poder, la ambición los corromperá, no hay honor entre ladrones, ni asesinos Slade, imagina cuando eso suceda, solo pregúntate a ti mismo ¿Quienes serán los dueños de esos ejércitos? - Slade ensanchó su ojo, en efecto no lo había pensado - Idiota solo piensas a corto plazo, por eso el murciélago siempre va delante de ti, por eso Green Arrow ha podido sacarte de tus contratos

Mierda - suspiro Slade, el mocoso no era tan idiota

Vamos a darles lo que quieren, pero será en nuestros términos, añadiremos garantías para que los resultados no sean duraderos - Jason sonrió engreidamente recostandose en el asiento 

Bien pensado mi chico, bien pensado - Slade se dio una palmada en el hombro figurativa, había hecho bien poniendo a Jason de su lado en vez de arrastrarlo por la fuerza, el niño tenía más valía

Cuando llegaron a una de las guaridas de Slade modesta pero bien acondicionada, ambos bajaron, descargaron las maletas, discutieron los planes de cómo procederán con las pruebas, lo que entregarían a Ra's y Luthor para evitar que los efectos fueran permanentes en los soldados, acabo de un rato Jason se retiró, luego salió completamente duchado y listo para volver a fuera.

Slade lo miró intrigado - Niño ¿no pensarás salir?

No lo pienso Slade, voy a salir - Jason tomó las llaves de su moto

No debes - Slade se incorporó

Mira idiota, no eres mi padre solo por que fuiste un donante de esperma que ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia hasta hace poco - Jason dijo con dureza - Yo necesito atender asuntos urgentes

No puedo permitirlo - Slade atajo la puerta, Jason lo tomó del cuello, ambos forcejearon durante un minuto, pero Slade era fuerte, un metahumano que sus heridas sanaban con rapidez, por otro lado Jason todavia tenia el pozo presente siendo difícil de mantener abajo

Jason logró acertar un golpe en la cara de Slade y este respondió con otro en el estómago de Jason dejándolo sin aire, luego lo sometió arrojándolo en el piso, con la cara en el suelo mientras Slade lo sujetaba del cabello y torcía un brazo - Suéltame - jadeo Jason recuperando un poco de aire - necesito saber lo de Talia

Oh,mierda - Slade aflojo el agarre - Jason es peligroso

Olvidalo, se cuidarme solo y es alguien de confianza - Jason giro sobre su espalda y se sentó, se veía molesto, Slade ofreció la mano pero Jason la rechazó con un manotazo - Demonios Slade eres peor que Batman - gruño - te advierto que si no cambias tu actitud sobre mi no duraremos mucho juntos, padre o no

Slade aplacó su carácter necesitaba la confianza del niño - Por que no haces los preparativos con tus idiotas socios en lo que yo regreso - Jason salió del lugar con un portazo y rechinando las llantas, no lejos del lugar aparco en un callejón buscando rastreadores, luego los lanzó al río y continuó su viaje a un departamento en el centro de Metrópolis, lo primero que hizo fue desnudarse por completo una vez en el departamento, pasó el escaneador dando positivo a un rastreador en su muslo, Jason sacó un pequeño botiquín de su baño, se acomodo en la tina y obtuvo un bisturí, luego tomó una toalla colocándola en su boca, respiro profundo y corto su muslo.

Jason sintió que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sus manos temblaron buscando el rastreador, Jason tomó un respiro y mordió la tela, maldita cosa estaba bien enterrada, luego la sacó de él arrojándola lejos, se dejó caer apoyando su cabeza en el azulejo frío, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal intentando controlar el dolor, descanso por unos segundos y luego tomó la botella de alcohol y la vertió en su pierna - HIJOPUTA- gruño sujetando su muslo, se dio un tiempo para recuperarse ante de empezar a coser con la sutura, vendo la pierna una vez terminado descanso por un momento antes de incorporarse. 

Miro en el armario y escogió un atuendo casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de piel café, luego encendió el televisor, tomo un par de antibioticos y analgesicos que trago con agua y salir del lugar, en el garaje había un auto sencillo nada llamativo, las llaves estaban escondidas en la llanta trasera, arranco el auto y se dirigió unas cuantas cuadras para estacionar el auto cerca de un bullicioso bar al cual entró, Jason se paró cerca de la cantina - Una cerveza oscura de barril por favor - pidió al cantinero mientras escaneaba el lugar y a las personas 

Aquí tiene - el cantinero dio un generoso tarro espumoso de cerveza, Jason agradeció pago y dejó una generosa propina, luego se sentó cerca de una salida de emergencia, no espero mucho cuando dos personas se sentaron frente a él. Jason les sonrió - empieza la fase dos - ambos hombres retiraron su capucha, asintiendo con la cabeza.


	170. Día del juicio

Días de lucha vinieron, todo estaba resultando de acuerdo a los planes de los Libertadores de las capas como se había hecho llamar los villanos, las nuevas armas que habían creado junto con un ejército de hombros que no podían ser aniquilados, su curación era rapida así como su resurrección, la única forma de matarlos era explotandolos por completo

El ejército, la policía resultaban insuficientes, lo peor vino cuando cuando el compuesto se agregó a criminales metahumanos, en semanas tomaron Metrópolis, ahora estaban en Washington exigiendo la rendición del gobierno, como era de esperar la comunidad de héroes llegó en otro intento para frenar a los criminales, Green Arrow, Canary y Starfire lucía nervioso, Batman, Robin y Batgirl furiosos, Superman y Wonder Woman desilusionados, Nightwing y Red Robin preocupados

Red Hood, Deathstroke, Ra's, Luthor, Black Mask, Capital Cold, Cheetah, el pingüino, Malcolm Merlyn y otros liderando el ejército. Superman fue el primero que apareció en el cielo - Suficiente rindanse - la respuesta fue un proyectil dirigido al superhombre, Clark tuvo que dirigirlo lejos del suelo para evitar el daño recibiendo todo el impacto

Ambos bandos se dirigieron a la refriega, todo fue caos, tuvieron que retroceder debido a la potencia de sus armas, casi desintegran a Wonder Woman con un disparo quebrando sus brazaletes, de no ser por Nightwing que se arrojó sobre ella en el segundo disparo posiblemente hubiera muerto

Green Arrow miro a lo lejos a Red Hood, entonces salió de la protección en medio del campo de batalla. - Arrow NOOOO - grito Starfire

Canary lo siguió a pocos metros, lanzó un grito para abrirle paso 

Todo estaba saliendo de control, Red Robin seguía el paso del Batclan en perfecta formación para el contraataque comandado por Batman, Red Robin se desvió del grupo se frenó cubriéndose detrás de un tanque militar destruido, eso no escapó de la vista de Batman - ¿Estás seguro? - dijo por el comunicador 

Red - Batman lo miro confundido no lejos del lugar, todos tomaron un segundo aire cuando las armas de protones empezaron a disperse sobre ellos de nuevo, Batman se dio cuenta que Red Robin usaba una frecuencia diferente a la de ellos

Se lo haré saber, pero prepárate en caso de recibir una negativa, todavia no estan colocados - advirtió Red Robin

Red ¿Que haces? - gruño Batman desde el otro lado intentando atraer la atención de su hijo

Ahora no - gruño Tim, Batman se quedó sorprendido, Red Robin tambien salio 

Red espera - gritó Batman saliendo detrás de él cuando Red Robin decidió que era genial idea salir en medio de los disparos sin apoyo

Amanda me escuchas, activa la onda - pidio Red Robin, pero como lo anticipó fue una negativa - Maldición - gruño abriéndose paso entre el ejército y los disparos - Negativo, me escuchas ella quiere asegurar el éxito - Red Robin se derrapó por completo cuando se percató que un arma disparaba directa a si mismo sin oportunidad de escapar, todo fue como cámara lenta, Tim pensó que era su final, de alguna forma unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron y elevaron por el cielo justo a tiempo, el disparo dirigido a Red Robin terminó explotando un tanque de guerra destruyendolo por completo

Eres acaso suicida - Superboy le reclamó a Tim

Sups llévame a Constitution Avenue - pidió Red Robin

¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? - preguntó Conner

Solo hazlo - gritó Tim

* * *

Oliver todavía no está cerca de Red Hood, no como hubiera querido pero tenía que actuar lo antes posible, saca el arco y flecha apunta hacia Hood, puede derribarlo con una flecha debido a que estaba distraído luchando con Cyborg, Oliver respira espera no arrepentirse y dispara, pero su objetivo no Jason, si no Donna que se ha lanzado sobre Red Hood con el puño en el aire. La flecha explosiva derriba a Dona, Hood se da cuenta de lo sucedido, rueda sobre el suelo, esquiva a Cyborg, enciende el tracer y da una descarga dejándolo atontado en el suelo, Hood escapa fácilmente de donde lo intentaban acorralar la Justice League. 

Oliver no se da cuenta cuando Deathstroke se arroja sobre él en el justo momento que deja ir la flecha, ambos hombres se impactan en una puerta que daba a un edificio, la lucha inicia entre los dos, Canary y Starfire están cerca, Kory se alista para atacar pero es golpeada por el poder de Blackfire, Canary por su parte se enfrenta a The Silencer, el Batclan lucha por no ser aniquilados rodeados por los hombres de Black Mask y el pingüino, Bane lucha mano a mano con Batman, Bane es ahora más fuerte, Diana y Cheetah están en plena batalla, Superman ha sido derribado con una bomba de Kryptonita, Flash está perdiendo la batalla con Reverse Flash

Deathstroke lanza a Green Arrow fuera del edificio, Oliver está golpeado, herido - Tus últimas palabras Green Arrow - gruñe Slade apuntando a su cabeza, Canary horrorizada intentó gritar inútilmente, ningún ruido sale de su garganta con el poder de Silencer en ella. Batman se encuentra derribado por Bane en el suelo está en el suelo dolorosamente golpeado, el pie de Bane sobre su espalda, solo le queda contemplar con horror el fin de Oliver 

Slade amartilla el arma, está a punto de disparar cuando viene una lluvia de golpes - NO TOQUES A MI PADRE MAL NACIDO - Hood gruñe atacando una y otra vez - Arrow al lado oeste, AHORA - grita Jason arrojando a Arrow un intercomunicador, las miradas se cruzan, Oliver asiente y corre

Maldito mocoso - Deathstroke se limpia la sangre, su máscara estar rota algunos hombres del ejército empiezan a acercarse a donde Red Hood se encuentra - Vas a morir por esta traición - los héroes cercanos miraban con confucion, decepción a la tardía rectificación de Red Hood 

No es traición cuando mi lealtad nunca estuvo con ninguno de ustedes - Jason sonríe detrás de su máscara en posición de batalla - AHORA -grita

Red Robin se balancea sobre sus cabezas arrojando una bomba de gas cuyo efecto sobre la droga que fabricaron causa efectos contrarios, lagrimeo, dolor, náuseas hacen que todos los involucrados empiecen a caer, Bane, Reverse Flash, Cheetah, los hombres de la Liga de Asesinos 

Del otro extremo sale Marcelo y Superboy salen con armas que contrarestan los protones, empiezan a arrojarlas a los de la Justice League -NO DESPERDICIEN MUNICIONES - ordena Marcelo

El ejército de Amanda Waller por fin se digna a aparecer con su ejército propio y el escuadrón suicida como otra garantía más para su victoria, Green Arrow está delante guiandolos todos armados con los prototipos, disparando, dejando inservibles las armas de los enemigos- Sorpresa IDIOTA - Jason le gruñe a Slade que no le queda otra más que poner las manos arriba en rendición junto con los otros villanos. Jason gira sobre sus talones mirando a Amanda llegando justo a tiempo para recibir el crédito de acciones que no ejecutó ella misma, pero así es la vida - No sabía que primero querías un masaje - resoplando con desaprobación por la tardanza 

Red Hood ahora corre hombro a hombro junto con los héroes, Batman y Hood orquestan por un momento el baile derribando a Black Mask y sus secuaces, Nightwing se le une cuando pelea contra hombres de la liga de asesinos, Dick sonrie a cada golpe y ambos intercambian bromas como una vez en el pasado fue. En pocos minutos todo ha terminado.

Los vehículos del gobierno llegan para llevarse a los criminales, Amanda se acerca a Hood -Hood no te alineaste al plan, pudiste arriesgar toda la misión solo por salvar a algunos - contesta Amanda fría y molesta -, algún día cometerás un error Hood y ese día te incluire a mi equipo especial - señalando al Suicide Squad a unos metros de ellos 

Sigue soñando - responde Jason de forma burlona mientras da unos pasos lejos de la mujer

¿Pueden explicar que es todo esto? - Dina pregunta molesta sosteniendo a un debilitado Superman, Red Robin ya está junto al equipo con una pesada arma antiprotones con una terrible expresión engreída hacia Robin y el Batclan

El resucitado Hood por enésima vez nos envió un mensaje con Red Robin, es extraño que no lo supieran cuando decidió infiltrarse a las líneas enemigas - dice petulante Amanda - no podíamos saber el alcance de las armas con la energia robada, no hasta que Hood nos enviará la información para desestabilizar las armas con seguridad, de otra forma hubiera sido una catástrofe nuclear 

DEMONIOS, MALDICIÓN BROKEN POR QUÉ DEMONIOS - Green Arrow jadea, no sabe en qué posición está ahora con Jason ahora que recuperó todos sus recuerdos 

Hood, por qué no dijiste nada al respecto - ahora Batman interfiere - te pusiste en riesgo, nos pusiste en riesgo, tantas vidas pudieron perderse por tu imprudencia 

No estaba autorizado, no hasta que tuviéramos los planos. Creo que tienen cosas que discutir, los dejo - Amanda hace una señal para que los transportes que la llevaran de regreso se acerquen, los héroes, Jason y Marcelo entran a un edificio evacuado 

Jason está de espaldas cuando retira su casco, Oliver está nervioso, triste, alegre, Canary se encuentra a su lado como apoyo moral - ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste Oliver? - Jason es el primero en romper el tenso silencio

\- ¿Fue Tim quien te informo?

Oliver niega con la cabeza - No, nadie me dijo

Entonces ¿por que ese disparo?¿por que me protegiste a pesar de todo? - Jason sigue sin mirar a Oliver, teme la respuesta "realmente era para ti" o algo similar señalando su traición, dudando si su lealtad se había ido, Jason no quiere mirarlo, no todavía 

Por que confío en ti, siempre lo hare. _Eres mi hijo,_ \- Oliver contesta con la voz rota - lo eras, lo fuiste por tres años, no es mucho, no como el tiempo que pasaste con Bruce...yo..yo no te recogí de las calles, no te protegí cuando eras niño - Oliver aclara la garganta - luego todo lo que hice fue por Roy, empecé a tomarte cariño y cuando Roy se fue fui egoísta, me volví un lastre y tú solo... solo - Oliver trago limpio sus lágrimas, no era el único que tenía un nudo en la garganta, Diana, Canary y Starfire también las limpiaban, Superman, Dick, Tim las reprimían, Bruce también estaba nervioso, esperanzado si Jason negaba a Oliver posiblemente también negaría a Bruce pero tal vez Jason volvería como siempre lo hacía - y fuiste maravilloso, tienes un gran corazon, siempre lo has sido, lo has tenido, un joven dulce, amoroso, necesitado de amor, me levantaste, te encargaste de mi, de las finanzas, trabajaste duro, estudiaste. Entonces supe que ningún padre podría sentirse tan orgulloso de un hijo como yo me siento de ti.... te oculte la verdad, te menti.. tal vez no te merezco 

Ayer tú me levantaste como un ave frágil con las alas rotas, me cuidaste. Hoy sin embargo hay sombras que opacan el pasado, de secretos y traición, tengo la locura del pozo, hay tantas cosas que duelen, todo es un susurro de una voz sin escuchar - Jason trago, cerró los ojos fuerte - Tal vez mañana tal vez puedes dejar las ventanas abiertas, filtrar todo lo que está mal, si quieres, si puedes ayudarme, tal vez tomarme en tus brazos ..necesito tus manos gentiles que me den la calmen - las lágrimas de Jason salieron de sus ojos, Oliver levantó la mirada del suelo - que sacudan este enojo que siento. Siempre tuve que tanto que perder... nunca pensé en ganar, por que no puedo creer que confiarías en mí, no puedo creer que me ames... - Oliver se puso frente a Jason, ambos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos - Creo que mal juzgue el amor de un padre por su hijo

Oliver no pudo mas y abrazo a Jason, Jason respondió acurrucadose lo más que pudo en el hombre Jason dijo entre sollozos entre gemidos palabras incomprensibles 

Lo que quieras mi pequeño - Oliver lo abrazo mas fuerte - trabajaremos juntos, no me rendiré y no permitiré que te rindas. - Oliver beso la fuerte mandíbula de Jason el sollozo se hizo más fuerte - no puedo creerlo dime que no es un sueño

Oliver se retiro lo tomó del rostro mirándolo a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa - No es un sueño cariño, si me aceptas siempre seras mio- Oliver lo sacudió de los hombros - mi hijo, tuve la esperanza que no todo estaba mal cuando mencionaste lo del ancla, y ahora repito tus palabras, ni las tormentas mas feroces ni las tormentas mas violenta puede romper lo que hay entre nosotros,

Eres mi ancla que me sostiene, mantiene mis pies en la tierra, me sostiene, me sostiene. Puedo puedo escuchar tu voz empujandome hacia arriba, sosteniendo, no sentiré vergüenza, puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa - Las frentes de los hombres se juntaron y recitaron las palabras como un mantra con los ojos cerrados, luego Oliver volvió a levantar su rostro mirando a su hijo - No permitiré que hagas esto solo, no te dejare ahogarte - Jason sonrió limpio su rostro, luego asintió. Luego besó la cabeza rubia de su padre y dio un abrazo fuerte-Vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hablar - Oliver palmeo la espalda de Jason

Jason, por favor - dijo desesperado Batman mientras veía como su hijo se le escapaba de entre los dedos como agua - ¿no podemos comenzar de nuevo? dejame intentalo, reparar todo lo que sucedió, lo que te hice 

Oliver apretó la mandíbula, no quería a su hijo cerca de ese hombre, Jason tomó las manos de Oliver que todavía sujetaban sus mejillas, las apretó con fuerza, beso una, suspiro y dio la vuelta era hora de enfrentar al elefante en la habitación

Bruce, tengo mucho que agradecerte, el sacarme de las calles, el por un tiempo ser tu hijo o al menos asi lo senti por un tiempo - Bruce abrió la boca pero Jason levantó la mano para que lo dejara terminar - Lo que hiciste inyectandome agua de Lázaro, eso fue realmente salvaje y no es algo que yo quisiera, no cuando esa cosa me ha vuelto loco y ruego por mantenerlo controlado, esa maldición, pero entiendo por que lo hiciste, no lo apruebo, pero lo entiendo.- Jason suspiró, agradeció que Bruce todavía mantiene esa estúpida máscara que le cubrían los ojos, no podía negar que amaba ese hombre, que parte de él quería a su familia - Pero nosotros - Jason hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando a los dos - ya no es posible, se acabó, hay demasiada desconfianza, dolor, traición entre los dos, ambos nos hemos encargado de destruir lo poco que había y no fue cuando morí, desde antes hubo destellos de desconfianza, Felipe Garzonas no lo arroje, pero tampoco hice un esfuerzo para salvarlo cuando después de que intentó atacarme cayo por el balcón, se sujeto y yo solo lo mire - Batman mordió su mejilla conteniendo las palabras y la vergüenza, no fue totalmente justificable, pero Bruce lo tomo como un hecho que Jason fue quien lo arrojó por el balcón - si eso para ti es asesinato, no te voy a debatir eso. Se que lo que hice cuando regrese despues de morir no tiene justificación, y me refiero a atacar a la familia, carga que llevo, una herida que nunca sanara, no para mi y se que tampoco para ti - Batman lo negó con la cabeza - no lo niegues Bruce, nunca podremos dejar que esas heridas sanen, estamos agotados, dejamos que todo eso matara lo poco bueno que hubo entre los dos 

Jason se acercó a Batman y lo tomó de los hombros - merecemos ser felices Bruce, aunque eso signifique un adios, es duro, pero es hora de madurar y saber que el separarnos es lo mas sano para todos, para la familia, para nosotros - la elección estaba hecha y dolía para los dos hombres

A Alfred lo destrozara - murmuró Bruce 

Jason dio una sonrisa amarga, pero Alfred ya no era algo con que lo pudieran manipular, no después de la indiferencia que sufrió por parte de él, de todos - Dile que lo llamaré de vez en cuando - sin embargo Jason podía permitirse formar nuevos puentes, de forma diferente ahora el era libre, podía volar con las alas abiertas por que no dar un giro a todo si podían aceptarlo - Tal vez algún día los Arrows y murciélagos podamos converger sin desacuerdos ni desconfianza, al igual que los Wayne y los Queen podamos llegar a ser amigos

¿Y si eso no es suficiente Jason, no para mí, no para todos o algunos de nosotros? - Bruce sujeto fuerte las muñecas de Jason

Jason mordió su labio inferior - Entonces tendrán que adaptarse o retirarse, por que es lo único que tengo para ofrecer - Bruce cerró los ojos sintiendo la puñalada en su corazón, "Imbécil, lo perdí una vez y no hice nada para retenerlo" se recrimino asi mismo

Jason lo soltó, Dick no espero un momento para abrazarlo - Lo siento Jay, no te vayas por favor - suplico 

Dick nadie está muriendo - Jason dio unas palmaditas a su espalda - me hubiera gustado que quien fuiste ahora, este tiempo hubieras sido cuando Robin, cuando regrese - Jason lo tomó de los hombros - eres un buen hombre Dick, mucho mejor de lo que yo algún día seré, no dejes que esto te marque, mi separación siempre fue inevitable, desde que llegue, desde que pise la Mansión, no estaba hecho para pertenecernos. 

Pero nos perteneces Jay, eres hermano, eres uno de nosotros - insistió Dick

No Dick, nunca lo fui - Jason miró a Oliver y Dinah - pero ahora sé donde pertenezco, tengo por primera vez en mi vida algo mío - Oliver sonrió, Dinah se inclinó sobre el hombro de Oliver secando las lágrimas de felicidad - y le pertenezco a alguien, no voy a dejar eso Dick por nadie, Jason pasó la mano por la mejilla de Dick luego dio unas cariñosas palmadas en la mandíbula de Grayson

Tim lo miraba tímido, Jason se acercó a Red Robin - Mi hermano - Tim levantó el rostro asombrado por las palabras-, de todos, eres el que me dueles 

Tim mordió su labio - Yo Jay lo siento, debi 

Jason lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho - Lo hiciste Tim, no hubiera sobrevivido sin ti, recuerdo en la bruma de esa noche tu voz guiando a Roy, de todos fuiste tu aquien mas lastime el que estuvo ahí, - Jason levantó el rostro de Tim -, lo que sea, lo que necesites y donde sea solo llamame - Jason beso la cabeza de Tim para despedirse

Jay 

Tim

Hay algo, un misterio que me gustaría que resolvieramos juntos y tiene que ver con una pelirroja - Jason sorio amplio ante las palabras de Tim

Me encantaría que lo hiciéramos, descansa, pon la fecha y hora - Ambos sonrieron despidiéndose con la cabeza 

Jason levantó sorpresivamente a Cass - Hermano no irse, prometiste idioma

Oh! Adiós espantapájaros, te echaré de menos más que a nadie - Jason le dio una vuelta mientras chillaba la niña con alegría - Sabes todavía puedo meterte en la maleta, pies ligeros - bromeó cuando por fin la bajó- , sabes siempre hay teléfonos, intercambios, puedes visitarme, puedo verte cuando vaya a Gotham

Cass sonrió ya abrazo a Jason - Y nosotros ¿que? - Barbara protesto

Mira Barbs lo mismo les digo, no estoy quemando los puentes por completo, solo si están decididos a construir nuevos - Barbara quería abrazar a Jason pero Cass seguía pegada a él como un chicle y luego Step se unió sin dejarle espacio a Barbara

Tt. por mi puedes quemarlos - dijo Damian comentario que Jason ignoro

William, que diga Jason has terminado de manosear gente - gritó Marce esperándolo junto con Oliver y Dinah

Voy jodido desesperado - respondió Jason con otro grito - Niñas o me las llevo o tendrán que soltarme - advirtio Jason, Cass lo soltó con un puchero, Step sonrió amplio después de besar su mejilla 

Jason espera - Barbara se acercó lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo beso profundo y apasionadamente, cuando lo solto Jason la miro sorprendido - Tal vez con eso encuentres un motivo para visitar Gotham en corto tiempo 

Jason elevo la ceja, suspiro - Barbs si eso hubiera sido hace 5 años lo tendrias, pero hay alguien mas, espero encontrarla pronto. Y yo... nunca seré Dick Grayson - no hubo burla, amargura si no orgullo en la voz de Jason - soy hombre de una mujer, me gustan las relaciones sólidas y no puedo hacerle eso a ella, no hasta que sepa que realmente la perdí, mientras yo seguire buscandola

Barbara sonrió con tristeza, segundo batazo que el Outlaws le había dado, tristemente eligió al petirrojo mas hermoso, mas deslumbrante, pero su luz nunca iba ser solo para ella y el barco con Jason ya había zarpado - Es afortunada, espero que la encuentres 

Jason sonrió y se encaminó hacia Oliver, se despidió rápido de los otros, chocó las palmas con Duke, con Luke fue un apretón de manos, cambio bromas pesadas con Hal y Barry, cuando llegó con Oliver, Diana y Clark se encontraban con ellos 

Jason le decía a Oliver que sería un placer que te unieras a la Liga - Superman apretaba el hombro de Oliver

Nah, Sups soy demasiado revoltoso para eso - respondió de forma ligera 

Te lo dije - advirtió Oliver

Jay, que no sea la última vez que te veamos - Diana lo abrazo - pero si vuelves a infiltrarse, a hacernos dudar una vez mas te juro que te atare con mi lazo hasta que aprendas la lección

No hay promesas princesa - escupió Jason dejándose consentir por su heroína favorita 

Damian miraba desde un lugar un poco retirado como Jason se despedía, lucía feliz, completo como nunca lo vio con ellos, sintió tristeza que nunca le dio oportunidad ahora veía el potencial de Jason, tomó el riesgo para desmantelar a la organización delictiva desde dentro, confio en Tim sobre cualquier murciélago, Jason no era solo un vigilante, la forma en que escribía, hablaba, demostraba afecto, fue capaz de levantar el imperio Queen de la nada, la fuerza con la que vivía lo hizo admirarlo. Floreció a lado de Oliver Queen un hombre mucho mas relajado que su padre, ambos se amaban y no les importaba demostrarlo en público lo estaba mirando ahí mismo con los abrazos de Jason sobre Queen que reía, los besos que acostumbraban darse en las mejillas sin inhibición alguna, la forma tan dolorosamente hermosa en que Jason respondió a Oliver, ambos se reclamaron primero con timidez, luego con seguridad sin importar las tormentas entre ellos, Damian se pregunto si acaso asi deberia ser los lazos entre padres e hijos, ir contra la tormenta juntos parecía un juramento de apoyarse uno al otro. Damian desearia saber como se siente ser amado tan incondicionalmente. 

Los Queen con Marcelo subieron al avión, Bruce nunca quito la mirada aun cuando el avión despego seguía mirando al cielo - Batman por mas que te quedes mirando Jason no regresará

Lo sé Clark - respondió con dolor su amigo - lo perdí realmente esta vez - no fue la muerte, no fue Talia, la Liga de Asesinos, All Castle, fue el mismo Bruce, Batman quien alejo al que alguna vez fue su hijo de su familia, de él

Tal vez algun dia regrese - Clark miro al horizonte

No sera lo mismo -respondí melancólico Bruce

No, pero si sabes hacer las cosas entonces no lo habrás perdido, no totalmente - Clark sonrió antes de encaminarse a Watchtower 

Bruce suspiró, sonrió con tristeza, no todo estaba perdido, tal vez algún día puedan llegar a un terreno común, se preguntó si sería suficiente

Jason miraba hacia el horizonte, por primera vez volaba libre con las alas abiertas a un cielo que le pertenecía, una vez pensó que Gotham era el hogar, amaba su ciudad, pero ahora conciliando el pasado con el presente entendió que el hogar no es un lugar, es donde las personas que amas se encuentran y lo más increíble, es abrumadoramente cálido cuando ellas te aman de regreso 

¿Jay cariño todo bien? - Oliver preguntó 

Todo genial papá, todo genial - Jason sonrió amplia, libre, tan brillante como nunca lo hizo en su vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustara, tal vez fue demasiado meloso el final. Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, hacer comentarios, apoyaron. Los amo, manténganse seguros un fuerte abrazo


End file.
